The New Frontier(DISCONTINUED)
by Ben10Extreme
Summary: (This one's discontinued, folks. To read the reboot for this sequel story, seek out 'Our New Era' which will hopefully be much better developed than this one, and much better overall. I won't be deleting this after all, I'll use it as a means of reference. Thank you for taking the time to read this, though!)
1. Last Day In The Underground

**Asriel: Howdy there, you amazing Readers!**

 **Frisk: We're back!**

 **Chara: Sup.**

 ***cricket chriping***

 **Asriel:...Where's our host?**

 **Frisk: Found him. *opens up trashcan, revealing me to be inside* Ben!**

 **Me: Huh? Oh, sorry about that, guys. I was busy being Undertale trash...and other things.**

 **Asriel: Don't be so hard on yourself, Ben! Remember that Papyrus said that we can visit the trashcan anytime we'd like. You're not alone in this.**

 **Me: Heh. Anyway, readers, this is the official sequel to my other story, 'Our Own Route'. Our heroes have went and defied fate in order to secure an ending that meets their standards.**

 **Chara: HA!**

 **Me: Though even after six years, their struggles are not over. And it's not just simply about adjusting to the Surface after their time is up. There are...bigger issues yet to show themselves. Though in order to find out...you'll have to join this newest tale of ours! And these three are the primary protagonists!**

 **Asriel: Don't worry! Even if we're six years older, we're still as adorable as ever!**

 **Frisk: Yep. We're three cuties with really big hearts! ^^**

 **Chara: *Rolls eyes* Whatever. Let's get this long-ass Prologue over with.**

 **Me, Asriel, Frisk: CHARA!**

 **Chara: What?! It is!**

 **Me:...Yeah I guess you're right.**

 **Now, enjoy the prologue to our newest adventure! I might change the name down the line...I'll have to see if it sticks.**

 **Prologue Start!**

* * *

 **(New Home)**

Prince Asriel Dremurr woke up with a quiet start, sitting up slowly and yawning, stretching his arms upwards. His yawns are still one of the most absolutely adorable things one could witness. He scratched his floppy ears as he slipped out of bed for a little bit in order to get ready to start his day. At the moment, he was thirteen years old.

It's been six years.

Six years of happiness, laughs, physical, mental, and emotional pain, small adventures, and even a bit(as in LOTS) of bonding in-between. His family have grown closer together then ever before. And he wasn't just talking ahout the Dreemurrs. Along the way, Asriel has grown accustomed to the fact that everyone of his friends was considered family, and he wouldn't have it any other way. They definitely feel the same.

His rainbow soul pulsed powerfully in response to gaining consciousness for the morning, and he gently placed a paw over his furry chest where it lies. With proper magical training from Undyne, he's grown immensely more powerul than before, and is able to control his magic to a much greater degree than when he was seven(after revival) when he was still getting used to it. Now his control on it was significantly more refined. The rainbow soul pulses for a few more moments, before sinking back into his chest and disappearing. He still hasn't forgotten what the six souls did for him and Frisk, and his soul is a constant reminder in case he ever does. He smiled happily.

"Well, time to get up and start a new day~"

Asriel has been through some very noticable changes, some of them are due to the somewhat natural-and slightly painful-process that was puberty. His voice has gotten a couple notches deeper, much different than his somewhat light and squeaky adorable voice as a child. Also, despite being the middle child of the family, his growth spurt has made him out to be taller than Frisk and Chara, _much_ to the latter's chargin. Indeed, Chara was _not_ pleased about the fact that his younger brother had grown taller than him. That left Frisk to be the shortest of the trio, just an inch shorter than Chara, not that he minded. He wasn't incredibly competitive like Chara, so he didn't mind the height difference.

Another difference...his horns had grown out to a decent length so far, just a bit longer than Toriel's but much shorter and less sharp than Asgore's. Asgore has remembered that as one of _the_ single greatest memories of his life that made him cry tears of joy. Toriel kept a calm yet cheerful facade for a couple moments...but then she straight up burst into tears. Their natural-born son was growing up, something they thought they would never get to see.

Asriel eventually got out of bed and began reaching for his clothes. He was wearing his hoodie had a rainbow-star plastered on the front with pockets and his usual green and yellow striped pattern with the Delta Rune symbol on the back. He also wore a rainbow colored scarf around his neck, which donned the Delta Rune symbol right on the middle, which was the part that stuck out the most. There was also his prized Rainbow Heart Locket placed securely around his neck. It was a very special present, from Chara of all people. What also stuck out significantly, was that his right arm was completely bandaged from his entire paw up to his elbow. The cause was a rather...intensely emotional backlash that involved Chara, it left both of them with their share of scars. Asriel's fur on said arm was completely gone. While it was completely healed, said damage was caused by powerful black fire magic, so a majority of the fur on said arm would never grow back. Alphys confirmed it. So Asriel stuck to using bandages to cover it up most of the time. Undyne thinks it makes him look like a badass. Chara also agrees, to a degree.

Though Asriel, like his parents, didn't wear shoes. Frisk and Chara are unable to convince any of them to change their minds.

Nonetheless, they managed to get a majority of Chara's hatred out of his system, so now he had a chance to actually live his life without feeling so pessimistic all the time, at least not as much as Flowey. Asriel and Frisk seem to have some thoughts about that, as it made him really sarcastic. And all that came up is confusion.

Asriel yawned again, a bit of a small one this time, and lightly scratched his ears while making his way out of his room and across the halls. Neither Frisk or Chara were with him when he woke up, so he guessed that they were awake before him. So with just a bit more pep in his step, he made his way down the stairs where his brothers were most likely to be waiting for him. And he was right.

The first one he saw was the youngest Dreemurr, Frisk, also now thirteen. He looked towards Asriel with a simple smile and wave. He was also wearing a hoodie that related closely to his old shirt. His Golden Heart Locket was secured around his neck, and he's secured brown boots. As always, his facial expression was mostly neutral, yet still leaned more on the positive side. Yes, his eyes were still lines. Just like Chara's cheeks always had a pink blush on them. People began questioning less and just rolling with it, but the wonder is still there.

"Awake at last, little brother?" The teasing tone from the oldest sibling Dreemurr, fourteen year-old brother Chara, ring through Asriel's floppy ears. Chara's crimson eyes shined a bit more nicely and much more calmly than they ever have before, the maliciousness toned down significantly, though he knows it can never completely go away. He had a jagged scar across his left eye, which wasn't as bad as it was years ago, but it was clear that like Asriel's burns, it was there to stay. He wore the inverse version of his green and yellow striped shirt under his red and black striped colored hooded-poncho. Asriel and Frisk childishly thinks the poncho looks super cool on him. Chara, who takes a lot or pride in his brothers thinking he's cool, wholeheartedly agrees. His Red Heart Locket hung proudly from around his neck.

"Baaaa..." Asriel tiredly bleated. Though bleating was absolutely one of the most embarrassing things he ever does as well as bekng one of the most adorable, right now he was still a bit to care.

"Awww, you bleated and didn't get embarrassed. You MUST be tired."

"Don't tease Azzy. You can tease when Azzy's tummy is filled." Asriel replied a bit carelessly as another yawn escapes his muzzle, while Frisk and Chara laughed. Asriel went over to a counter and picked up one of the breakfast cinnamon rolls on a plate from the counter, which were made with love by Toriel. He immediately went to eating the small breakfast sweets eagerly.

Chara snickered. "Check this out, Frisk. The Cinnamon Roll is eating cinnamon rolls."

"Haha, you're soooo funny." Asriel rolled his eyes as he noms on the cinnamon roll with pouty puffed cheeks. "You think you're much better than me, Chara? Chara the Lord Of Chocolate?"

"A name I've totally earned." Chara shrugged while picking up a chocolate ball on his own plate and pops it in his mouth. "I mean, can you really argue against me being the Almighty Lord Of Chocolate?"

Frisk shook his head. "Nope. You're the Lord Of Chocolate, Asriel is the Sweet Cinnamon Roll. While I'm..." He slowly raised a piece of toast which he was hiding behind his back. "French Toast Frisk."

There was a long pause, one so long that you could even hear the wind outside. Chara and Asrielk stared at him with slightly awed and amused faces. Soon they couldn't hold it in, and all three of them bursts into laughter. Chara lightly slapping the table, Frisk holding his sides, and Asriel using the fridge to keep himself from falling over.

"Dude, we _suck_ at breakfast names!" Chara chuckled, lightly wiping a tear from his eye. "I mean seriously! French Toast Frisk?! I thought Dad and Asriel were supposed to be the ones terrible with names! They must be rubbing off on us, Frisk!"

Asriel giggled. "Its not as silly as, I dunno... _Chara The Chocolatier?_ "

"HA!" Chara laughed as he nearly fell out of his chair and holding his head. "Stop it with the breakfast name puns!...dammit...I can't...can't breathe...ahahaha!"

"Will you idiots keep it down?! It's too early for that kind of noise!"

They all turned to see that Flowey was sitting near the windowsill, scractching his petals with his right while he held a cup of coffee in his left leaf. Yes. Flowey drinks coffee in the morning to keep himself somewhat sane due to the family's antics. Again, the flower drinks coffee.

All arguments are automatically invalid.

"Good Morning, Flowey~" Frisk greeted as he reached over to the windowsill to grab the pot Flowey was in. He pulled him close and planted a kiss on one of his petals.

"Yeah yeah, good morning, everybody's happy, whatever." Flowey grumbled while wiping the offended area with his leaf, though there was no way he could hide the blush on his face even as he sipped his coffee to distract himself. Ever since he's been separated from Asriel and was regarded as a separate being, he's been quite the jerk. But it turns out, he's slowly been gaining true emotions that he believed to be impossible. After getting used to the fact that he's sticking around, he's softened up significantly around the others...not that he'll ever admit it.

He's the resident Tsun Tsun Flower.

"Morning, Flowey~" Asriel said, also reaching over and kissing his top petal. The flower just rolled his eyes in a combination of annoyance and embarrassment.

Chara turned towards Flowey. Flowey looked back. Both of them adopted an expression of mild, though not cold, indifference. They simply waved at one another and continued their breakfast ways.

Asriel had finished all of his breakfast cinnamon rolls and went to wash the dishes by paw. Flowey rolled his eyes as he placed his coffee mug down and balanced himself on long strong vines. "Ugh. You'll take forever. Step aside." Chara raised an eyebrow as Flowey gently oushed Asriel aside and went to wash the dishes himself. He noticed the gaze and huffed. "The sooner the small stuff is taken care of, the better! I'll get these done faster than any of you, and today is far too big and important to be wasting time with these freaking dishes."

Asriel pouted a bit at Flowey's neverending Tsun Tsun attitude. But then he processed what he just said, and smiled widely. "Oh my golly...you're right. Today's the day...TODAY'S THE DAY!" His eyes began sparkling like stars, as he turned and began giddily hopping up and down, his floppy ears swinging around a bit. "FRISK! CHARA! TODAY'S THE DAY!"

Chara rolled his eyes as he reached out and petted Asriel's head, being careful of his horns. Thanks to the growth spurt, Asriel was now taller than Chara and Frisk by a head, which still very much irritated the former. Though Asriel was nice enough to lower his head a little so he could appease his brother's discomfort for being shorter than the little brother. Plus he enjoyed the attention anyway, as he closed his eyes and affectionately nuzzles into the hand. "Calm down, Asriel. You'll upset the Flower with all of your excited shouting."

"Oh no, I LOVE being in the room with shouting manaics. Please, do continue." Flowey muttered under his breath while still cleaning. He grumbled something about getting enough of that from a tall skeleton.

They heard a couple steps from upstairs, Asriel and Frisk were beaming as Toriel and Asgore came down with smiling faces and fully dressed in their Delta Rune robes. The latter considered that appearing in his battle armor wouldn't really be a really good first impression for the humans, so he's going to do his best to look formal and dignified. Toriel would have to help him with the latter part, however. The trio were not as small as they used to be, but they're not incredibly big, either...but neither really matters to the GoatParents.

"Look, Tori! Our boys are already up and ready for the big day!" Asgore grinned as he rushed towards them. Before they could react, he had scooped up Asriel and Frisk with no effort at all, and kissed both of their heads. They exploded in a fit of giggles as they eagerly hugged their father, which was also joined by Toriel, turning it into a family group hug.

Chara chuckled at the silliness of them all, then he saw Toriel gestured for him to come over. "Group hugs of this kind are incomplete without everyone in it. You know this~" He shook his head in mild amusement, but walked over to them and joined their group hug. Toriel smiled and placed a law on his head and petting his hair. "This is much more like it."

"Indeed." Asgore said as he switched with Toriel, holding Chara in his arms while she got Frisk and Asriel. Asgore smiled and kisses Chara on the forehead as well, while Toriel does the same for the other brothers. Said younger brothers laughed under their mother's kisses and nuzzles into the warmth and softness of her bosom. Chara rolled his eyes a little. He swears, those two...

"I see you're bringing out the robes, Dad. It's been a while since you've worn them. Trying to appear somewhat harmless?" Chara smirked a little.

Asgore was even more of a powerhouse than he's ever been before, due to Asriel and his 'Angel's Blessing' which succeeded in powering up his Boss Monster Soul as well as Toriel's, and is clearly bigger and stronger than her. Then everyone remembers, taking care plants and making tea are hobbies of his. He's not afraid to wear a pink shirt and be totally proud of it. And he's just a _bit_ henpecked by his wife. He loves dearly, and is overjoyed to have her back...but she's a terrifying woman. So is Undyne. And Alphys when she wants to be. And Muffet...

Let's just say that the females of the gang are terrifying when angered, whether in battle or not. Since Chara has been somewhat pacified...he's gained an understanding as to why this his true.

"We want to give off an impression of cooperation and friendship, Chara. I can't give off that impression with my battle armor. I could give it a try...but the success feels a bit too low for that." Asgore rubbed his neck nervously. "No, I'd much rather where my robes for this occasion."

"I agree. A good first impression is always important. The five of us are representing monsterkind, and want the start of our new future to be a great one, do we not?" Toriel smiled. "Now, my children...I do suggest you run along and gather our friends for the big day."

Asriel's eyes sparkled once again in realization. "Oh! That's right, we gotta make sure the others are awake! We don't want to be late, not when it's finally time!" He pounded one fist into his palm. "We gotta split up! Frisk, you go get Sans and Papyrus. I'll go get Alphys and Undyne. Chara, you go get Muffet and Mettaton."

"Okay!" Frisk nodded.

"Sure." Chara shrugged.

"And Flowey!" Asriel pointed towards the flower...then gently pets him on the head. "Be a good flower."

"Hmph." Flowey folded his leaves and pouted, but he didn't say anything.

"Aright then, let's go round everyone up!" Asriel declared. Frisk and Chara nodded as they focused their magic. Frisk glowed a deep, calm ocean blue, Chara gglowed a fiery, excitable red, and Asriek glowed a constant rainbow of colors. Then once they figured out their locations, they disappeared in different flashes of light. Toriel and Asgore covered their eyes because of said flashes, before it was safe to see again.

Asgore smiled as the trio disappeared. He then wrapped an arm around Toriel's waist. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his back. "Our patience has paid off, Tori. The time has finally come."

"Indeed it has, Gorey. After so much agony, we finally have a chance to begin things anew with humankind, and this time it won't be undone. Moving forward at last." Toriel said while nuzzling his nose. Asgore gladly returns the nuzzle, both of their eyes quietly closed. Soon enough their noses didn't touch as much, because then their muzzles met one another in a pleasant morning kiss. Asgore had both arms around her waist and she kept her paws around his back, and they kept bringing one another deeper into the kiss.

"Ugh...I've said before, and I'll keep saying it. Can you two NOT make out in front of me?!" Flowey growls from the counter in his pot. Toriel broke the kiss for a moment while still sweetly staring into Asgore's eyes, and vice-versa. Then they both stared at Flowey while making their way towards him. He raised an eye. "What?"

"Would you like to know how a flower blows kisses?"

His eyes widened. "Don't you dare. Don't even-" He was vulnerable, as Toriel and Asgore approached him from two sides and kissed his petals again. His eye twitched as the two parents wore bright smiles and then they both said:

"With it's _tulips_!"

"Nooooo! No! You're not gonna unload your terrible pun barrage on me just because Smiley Trashbag isn't here to share! I'd rather fail, crash, and burn while riding those accursed bikes!"

"Oh dear, dear Flowey. It's not safe for you to ride a bike." Toriel said with a playful shrug. "Your _petals_ will fall off."

"STOP IT!" Flowey roared, his face morphing into one of his feral ones.

Asgore blinked, then he chuckled a bit while gently holding his belly. "Bahahaha! I never took you for a _dandelion_ , Flowey!"

"Okay. Seriously. _CUT IT OUT!_ "

Toriel clasped her paws and gently smiled. "You're right, Flowey. We have a big day ahead of us, and we have to start preparing."

"Exactly. Now go you do that. I'll enjoy the silence for a bit, then catch up later." Flowey mumbled, turning around and crossing his leaf arms.

Toriel smiled as she hugged Asgore's arm as they made their way out the room. "We'll gladly _leaf_ you alone, Flowey."

Twitch.

 ** _"SON OF A-"_**

 **(Sans and Papyrus' House)**

Welp, it seems that Sans had yet another good nights sleep, after a long string of good sleeping. His eyes turned cyan for a couple moments as he stretched his arms and legs out and yawned pretty loudly. Then they turned back to normal as he scratched his head as he fully opened his eyes. He awake decently early for once.

This would be one of the very rare times that he doesn't just sleep in. This was a pretty crucial day, not even he would want to oversleep on a day like this. So he would have to get up and wake his brother Papyrus if he wasn't awake already. Heh...what was he thinking? Of course he was awake early. When his vision clears, he discovers that he was sleeping upside down, on the couch. This isn't the first time he was sleeping in one place and was awake in another, and it most certainly wont be the last. He tends to sleep-teleport ever since his big magical boost from Asriel.

He yawned again as he sat upright and began to move out.

Sans still kept his usual basketball shorts, but he changed his jacket from simple blue to cyan blue, his t-shirt was blue, and says ' _Sans_ sational!' in cyan blue, and his pink slippers...had bunny faces. Black eyes with an orange smiley face and bunny ears. He upgraded from simple pink slippprs to pink smiling slippers. Is he ashamed? Not at all. Are they one of the greatest gifts ever given to him by The Great Papyrus?

 _Heck Yeah!_

Sans hears a bit of knocking on the door. Wanting to stay awake yet still not willing to completely move anywhere from his spot, he used telekinesis to unlock the door from afar. It opens slowly as he sees his visitor. His grin widened a little as he sees Frisk walk through.

"hiya kid. ya just caught me wakin' up."

Frisk gasped in mock shock. "Sans...you're awake early?!"

"yeah, i know. i couldn't believe it very much either." Sans shrugged. "i'm usually a natural when it comes to sleepin'...i can practically do it with my eyes closed." Frisk stifled a laugh from the horrible pun.

"SANS! THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN A PUN! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOUR JOKING TO RUIN THIS SPECIAL DAY!" Papyrus called as he stormed down the steps with his scsrf swaying side to side just slightly. "AH! FRISK IS HERE! EXCELLENT TIMING, WE WERE JUST GETTING READY! WELL, _I_ WAS GETTING READY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SANS WAS DOING. I'M SURPRISED HE'S UP SO EARLY FOR ONCE!"

"yep, for today i had to break up with napping. we'll have to sleep it off and get back together tonight."

Frisk giggled while Payrus facepalmed. "OH. MY. GOD. SANS. OUR DREAMS ARE FINALLY COMING TRUE AND YOU DERAIL THEM WITH THESE HORRIBLE JOKES!? "

Sans gasped. "woah...paps, you're right. " Sans turned to Frisk and placed a hand on his shoulder. "remember, kiddo. you should _never_ give up your dreams...so i suggest you keep sleepin'."

"SANS!"

"oi, paps. ya wanna guess what my favorite letter of the alphabet is?"

Papyrus gritted his teeth together as he prepared for the inevitable. "...WHAT?"

Sans blinked a little. Then his eyes widened a bit before they completely closed. "...zzzzzz..."

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN TRYING WITH THAT ONE!" Papyrus thrusts his hands in the air. "THAT WAS JUST TERRIBLE BEYOND IMAGINATION!" He paused and wsited for his brothers response...he didn't get one. "...SANS...?"

"...zzzzzz..."

Papyrus's eye twitched a little...then he grabbed Sans by the sides and began shaking him in the sir randomly. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE ACTUALLY WENT BACK TO SLEEP!?" No good, the shorter skeleton was completely passed out. "AND AFTER ALL YOU SAID ABOUT BEING UP EARLY AND NONSENSE LIKE THAT!"

"h-huh? wha?" Sans blinked his eyes awake, and he rubbed his neck. "sorry about that, paps."

"UGH...NEVER MIND. ARE ALL OF YOUR THINGS AT LEAST PACKED?"

"packed and ready to roll, bro. all my boxes are in my room."

"EXCELLENT! AT LEAST YOU WEREN'T _TOTAL_ LAZYBONES FOR THIS VERY IMPORTANT DAY. NOW WE JUST NEED TO-"

"...zzzzzz..."

" _HOW CAN YOU FALL BACK ASLEEP SO QUICKLY?!_ " Frisk watched blankly as Papyrus continues to hastily shake around his much smaller older brother in an attempt to wake him up. With a loud sigh of frustration, he turned his attention back to Frisk. "FRISK. I SUGGEST YOU MEET US AT THE DESTINATION. WE'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU AND THE OTHERS AS SOON AS WE CAN. BUT FOR NOW, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY LAZYBONES BROTHER!"

"Haha! Okay, Papyrus." Frisk giggled as he made his way out the door. "I know you have a lot of patience, Papyrus. Try not to let Sans get... _under your skin?_ "

"NYEEEEEEEH! FRISK, HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THE EVER GREAT PAPYRUS IN SUCH A MANNER?!" Papyrus wailed in comical despair/disappointment.

Frisk smiles widely. "I know you don't feel that way. You're smiling~"

"I KNOW I AM... _AND I HATE IT_!"

 **(Alphy's Lab)**

"Are you absolutely sure this is everything, Alph? I don't want you to freak out if you accidentally forget anything."

Undyne was carrying and balancing about ten boxes in one hand, and ten boxes in the other hand. She had woken up to a pretty chaotic morning, every monster in the Underground had a week to pack all of their things and everything they needed before they officially settle onto the surface. And today was the last day, it was finally time. She was highly frustrated with the fact that they were denied for another six years. Though it was to make things fair, and they had time to bond with one another over the years. Everyone feels closer than ever. So all in all, the wait was tedious, but well worth it.

Especially since she had Alphys to spend it with. She was so proud of how strong she's become. Both in actual magic, and personality. Her stuttering wasn't as constant as it used to be, and she's grown much more confident in herself. Her absolute adoration with science, anime and manga remains unchanged.

"That should be the last of our things. I'm positive" Alphys said while checking her clipboard. Undyne nodded as she sets the twenty boxes down. "Tech supplies? Check. Microwavable noodles? Check. Anime DVD's collection that's soon to grow larger? Manga collection carefully stacked in alphabetical order? Check. Weights for Undyne? Check. Morning coffee?" Alphys pauses as she sips a bit from her mug in her other paw. "Definite Check. Everthing else has been checked off, so...yeah! That's everything!"

"FUHUHUHU! GREAT!" Undyne cheered, pumping a fist. "Our time in the Underground is finally up! We can start coexisting with humans again! This is gonna be a great day!" She blinked a little as she turned towards the door. "Someone's at the door."

The door slides open as Asriel walks through with a friendly wave. "Howdy!"

Undyne grinned as she immediately wrapped an arm around him and noogies the top of his head. "There's my star student! So tell me, Prince...are ya excited?! Are ya adrenalized?! ARE! YOU! PUMPED?!"

"You bet I am!" Asriel said excitedly. She was a strong influence on the Prince, in a way that his shyness has been greatly reduced, and he's gotten far more adventurous and daring. Frisk and Chara still have him best in that department though, as he's still the most cautious of the trio, most of the time. Undyne's grin widens as they were now face to face.

"MORE SPIRIT!"

Asriel went into full salute mode: Standing straight, a paw to his forehead, and a loud shout of "MA'AM, YES MA'AM!" Complete with a bit of a wag of his smol fluffy tail.

Alphys bit down on her clipboard so she wouldn't squeal. He remained as cute as ever. Undyne nods strongly while rustling the fur on his head.

"That's more like it!"

Asriel smiles a bit, then he looked around a little, gaining a look of confusion. "Hey...where's Geno Alphys?"

"Oh, she's not quite ready yet. Something's caught her interest and she wants to make sure she has the supplies to examine it before we go. I dunno what it could be." Undyne shrugged. "She looked pretty focused on it, so we left her alone for now."

"Oh, okay! So judging by the amount of boxes you all have packed, I'd say you're about ready?"

"As much as we possibly can." Alphys nodded affirmatively. "We've got just about everything. All that's left is to just shut it all down and say goodbye." She looked around the lab for a little bit, her eyes halfway open. Her lab. Both this one and the True Lab below her, have carried a lot of memories. And a majority of them were not good ones, and were filled with heavy amounts of hardship and pain. However, those memories, alongside her good ones, have succeeded in making her who she is now.

And she's grown confident enough to move on from the place.

"Right...things are going to be totally different now." Alphys smiled. "I said that on the Surface, I would start off fresh. Since things are definitely looking up, I'll have enough courage to face the unknown."

"Just remember, that isn't a solo quest." Undyne picks up Alphys from behind and gave her a tight hug. "We walk down this road together. Every inch of it."

Asriel nods in agreement. "All of us."

"R-Right!" Alphys nodded, slightly red in the face as well as adjusting her glasses. Asriel warmly smiles at the sight.

Below in the True Lab, as Geno Alphys was getting the last of the supplies out, she was making sure that everything needed was securely packed, and that everything that wasn't would stay where it was. However, there was a capsule. This specific capsule holds the item that Geno Alphys has been examining for quite a while, and she was intent on continuing to do so when she gets to the Surface.

The Artifact.

"I honestly don't know what you are or what purpose you serve...but you seem to be important enough to be hidden somewhere that no one below average intelligence can find you." She said while staring at the crimson orb in question. This Artifact was important enough for the Annoying Dog to repeatedly keep away via absorbtion in order to keep whatever secret it holds. But in this timeline, it never got the chance, so now she can properly analyze the treasure without interference.

"What's your secret...? I'll find the answer, soon enough."

 **(MTT Resort)**

"Wow. Mettaton is really cleaning house." Chara noted as he stared at the building before him, as well as Mettaton himself. He's been taking out everything valuable(which is pretty much everything that has any relation to him whatsoever) and has been packing them away. Mini-Box Mettatons were flying all over the place, either individuallycarrying small things or working together to carry larger things. Mettaton sighs a little.

"Alas, my dear resort. It is finally time for us to part ways. We've had some fun times together, you and I. I won't say that it wasn't enjoyable to have you. But the Surface has been waiting for me, and I intend to make that wait well worth it! Stardom has called, and I'm finally gonna pick up!" He declared while placing a hand on his chest, where his soul lies. His soul, like the other six main monsters, has been magically enhanced due to Asriel's assistance. He certainly feels more glamorous than ever before, though he'd like to keep the reveal of his new abilities...'a surprise'. It really wasn't necessary...but what can they do? It's Mettaton.

"Mettaton...everything is just about ready...probably..." Nappstablook floated up from the floor, wearing his signature Dapper head in preparation for the occasion. "I don't know if I did very good a job..."

"Nonsense, Blooky! You did very well!" Mettaton assured. "We never would have gotten this done as quickly as we have without your assistance! You're my beloved co-star, after all! You have our sincere gratitude!"

Nappstablook managed to smile slightly, a faint blue on his cheeks as he turned a little. "O-Oh...thank you..."

"You're very much welcome, darling." He turned around and pointed towards a couple of his mini-box duplicates. "You all! Be careful carrying all of that merchandise! Gently...I said gently!"

Chara nodded a bit. It seems that Mettaton and Nappstablook were doing just fine when it comes to packing. All of his loyal employees were giving it their all to move his merchandise and whatnot around in anything that contain them. Though he didn't actually think that Mettaton _wouldn't_ bring the fountain of himself with him. He just eagerly stated that he would arrange to make a newer, better, more _glamorous_ one that'll better suit his stardom. Chara doesn't have any personal qualms with the guy. Hell, they've actually had some decently amazing times together over the years.

But he can be _reeeeeeeeally_ annoying sometimes. That's one of the few things that he and Sans can absolutely agree on, no questions asked.

He gasped a bit as he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes from behind, then a second pair pinch his cheeks, then heard a third pair help stifle a feminine giggle. "Guess whooooo?~"

Chara smirked. "Muffet, you're the only person aside my mother who pinches my cheeks this often. Plus...I don't know many other monsters with six arms."

"Oops! Dang it, how do I keep forgetting the obviousness of that?" He could hear her pout a bit as she released her hold on him, allowing him to turn towards her.

Muffet was still a cute spider girl...but no longer one of the little girl variation. She's allowed her pitch black hair to grow long enough to reach her shoulders and slightly touch them a bit, so she discarded her pigtails. She's also discarded her pantaloons, now simply wearing a purple blouse with a skirt that was purple with black spider designs. Without said pantaloons to give a bit of an illusion, now one could be sure that her hips were a bit wide. She also wore a pink sash around her waist that was a couple feet long. She still kept her signature bow on her chest, which has also begun to develop quite a bit. She had black gloves on all six of her hands, and wore black boots with purple spider designs on her feet. Muffet's magical aura has also gained a bit more of a mature vibe while still retaining bits of playful childish vibes in such a way that it makes the change almost unnoticable.

She's growing up in more ways than one, to put it simply. She's at least a year and a half older than he was, biologically.

Chara smiled softly at her. "So...this is it. You think you're ready for it?"

Muffet responds by wrapping all six of her arms around him and nuzzling him, cheek to cheek. "You bet, dearie! I'm totally ready for the Surface now!"

Muffet and Chara, much to the surprise of the latter, have actually grown pretty close over the years. Whenever he wasn't spending time with his family, he would be visiting Muffet. Not for anything special. Simply eating with her, playing with her and her spiders, acting like total goofballs, playing pranks on Burgerpants...even mere small talk served to be one of their favorite pasttimes. Of course he was nervous and unsure about consuming any of her spider-themed products, but she was more than understanding and kind enough to bake and make things that more fits his tastes. Chocolate. Lots of chocolate related treats. She greatly enjoys and appreciates his company which few monsters williingly give her aside from her spiders, and is more than happy to bake for him to reign in his sweet tooth.

Though as soon as their friendship was officially brought into the open...well...Alphys and Toriel didn't make things easier. Let's leave it at that for now.

Muffet pulls away from Chara while giggling excitedly. "Ahuhuhuhu! I'm so excited! But at the same time...I'm also a bit nervous." She admitted while two of her hands twirled two locks of her hair around, two other hands twiddled their fingers, and the last pair of hands were shyly clasped. "Do you...do you think they'll actually like me? And my bake sales?" She managed to pull off three hand gestures that signify cute nervousness all at once.

Chara tried his damnedest not to allow his usual pink blush to glow pinker.

"Look, Muffet...I'm not gonna say that it will be easy. We might have a rough time at first, and it might last a long while. Or maybe not. We won't know until we get out there." He smiled. "Take away the fact that your baking mostly consists of spiders, they're gonna realize that they're not that bad once they try them. Frisk seems to enjoy them at least. Plus, remember those occasional videos that Alphys showed us. Humans have eaten far weirder things than spiders. You might stumble a couple times...but you can trust me when I say that you'll be fine in the long run."

All five of Muffet's eyes sparkled at his encouragement. "R...Really?" Chara nodded confidently. Muffet smiled as she did her six-armed hug again. "You're right, Chara! I can't back out when I've barely started! Thanks a lot! Muah!~" She pulled back and sweetly kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go get my things, and prepare my fellow spiders for the move! You can do what you need to do, and I'll do what I'll need to do!" She nodded as she turned and ran, two of her right arms waving at him. "See you later!"

Chara smiled, allowing his pink blush to light up a bit due to her cheek kiss. With his objective complete, he teleports once again, intending to meet with Asriel and Frisk at their planned spot.

 **(Mt. Ebott)**

Just like they arranged, the three of them appeared right outside where the Barrier used to be. Asriel, Frisk, and Chara looked towards the large city that lies before them which lies a bit away from the mountain. They didn't say anything at first, just simply allowing a mountain breeze to make Asriel's floppy ears and scarf, and Chara's poncho flow with the wind for a couple moments before stopping.

Chara took a deep breath, then sighed deeply. "So...this is it, huh?"

"Yeah. Humans and Monsters coexisting again. Even with the assist, it won't always be easy. Alongside that, we know that the whole timeline business isn't truly over. Anything can happen." Frisk said.

Asriel lowered his eyes and turned towards the horizon. "Of course we know it can't always be easy. Even with six years to prepare for it...it's still going to be a lot to adjust to. And as for the timelines...well...that's just something we'll have to figure out when it comes for us." He turned to Chara. "...are you going to be alright?"

Realizing what Asriel was implying, Chara sighed. "...I'll try my best, Asriel. I'm not the same as I used to be. This will be my opportunity to prove it." Chara nodded. "I'm not gonna let my hatred get the better of me like that again."

Frisk nodded as well. "Nothing will be the same again. We've gotten our happy ending...now we just have to protect it. I know we can do it...we just have to stick together." Frisk said as he held up his Golden Heart Locket.

"That's right!" Asriel smiled, holding up his Rainbow Heart Locket.

"Damn straight!" Chara nodded, holding up his Red Heart Locket.

They allowed their prized treasures to drop, softly hitting their chests as they returned to enjoying the scenery. They could see the sun beginning to rise over the horizon, and slowly bathe them with it's warm and welcoming light. It was a new dawn. Asriel stands in the middle, while his brothers stood on either side of him.

Frisk smiled, gently picking up a buttercup while looking outward towards the horizon. He knows the road ahead will be long and difficult...but he knows that they'll be fine together. "It's a beautiful day outside...birds are singing...flowers are blooming...and the sun is shining brighter than ever..."

Chara smirked as he folded his arms while gazing up at the clouds. They moved ever so slowly, even as the ever future approaches quickly. "On days like this, kids like us, who have suffered for so long...can finally Continue from where they left off..."

Asriel's smile was the widest, getting Chara's meaning, as he spreads his arms out sideways and he welcomes yet another breeze that passes through them, flowing through the grass, having leaves ride along with them, blowing through buttercups. The very flowers that has been the defining symbol of all three of their despairs for so long, has finally become a symbol of hope again.

It's like the winds of change have just passed through them, and given them their blessing.

"And embrace our New Future!"

Frisk: The Peaceful Pacifistic Angel

Chara: The Redeemed Fallen Angel

Asriel: The Angel Of Prophecy.

The three brothers know full well that they were the future of humans and monsters...and they gladly accept such a large, difficult, and important challenge. Everyone was behind them...that's how they know they'll triumph.

They were filled with **DETERMINATION!**

* * *

 **Me: Welp. It's out. Now all I gotta do is not suck while going through this thing...**

 **Frisk: He means he hopes you enjoyed the prologue. Confidence is still shaky on his part.**

 **Asriel: Hehe...sorry if we sounded a bit cheesy or overdramatic. I just couldn't help but feel so excited!**

 **Chara: *Nods* Yeah. I have to admit, it feels good.**

 **Asriel: Now, this doesn't mean Tales of The Underground is over. Ben has just reached a point where there will be just about enough details to explain a couple things. Such as how we act, the items we've acquired, our relationships, that kind of stuff. It is NOT necessary to read those drabbles to better understand this story, though it'll make things a lot easier.**

 **Me:...I so wanna make an anime-like intro for this story. Even if it's as a separate entry. Or maybe I should put it at the intro of the next chapter...**

 **Chara: Don't. While I'll admit that it might be a bit... _different_...we don't need to be forcing the whole 'Anime Is Real!' thing on our readers. Undyne and Alphys might disagree...but...yeah...might not be the best idea.**

 **Frisk: Woops! We've been rambling! We'd better split!**

 **Chara: Woah you're right! We'd better go! We'll see you all later!**

 **Asriel: The next chapter should be a twinge shorter than this one, we hope you don't mind. We'll see you then! *Adorable wave and smile* Bye!**


	2. First Day On The Surface

**Chara: This took...WAAAY too long to come out.**

 **Frisk: At least it came out at all.**

 **Asriel: Yeah! We should be glad for that!**

 **Me: And you should. Real Life is getting real. College is on the horizon...and I am _terrified._**

 **...Oh well.**

 **Here have a second half of the prologue! Not much happens except getting cozy on the Surface and all that, but ya know...details and junk.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

This was it. The Monster's sentencing was finally over. Now the monsters were totally ready to begin their new lives on the Surface. And this time it'll truly never be completely undone. Asriel and Frisk made sure of that. No more Resets. Or at the absolute very least, no more Resets with intense consequences, like the True Reset they destroyed. The regular button was still on standby. They could never be too sure when they might need it again. But they're really, truly hoping that a day like that never comes. Sans and Geno Alphys would greatly appreciate it. As would everyone else, even if a majority of them still didn't know about it.

The trio still stood atop the cliff, taking in the view of the city as well as enjoying the fresh breeze flowing across the mountain. Asriel's floppy ears and rainbow scarf flowed along with the wind, as well as Chara's hooded poncho. Asriel's smile was bright and excited for the new possibilities, Frisk's smile was warm and happy for the desired goal being accomplished for the moment, and Chara's smirk was accepting of their latest challenge. These three brothers were ready for anything the world has to throw at them, and then some. This includes...temporal shenanigans that are highly likely to have not gone away completely.

But for now, they were focused on the present, where their happiness was at an all-time high.

"Well, I guess we should get going. Can't keep everyone waiting, after all." Asriel said, gesturing towards his brothers. "We've had six whole years to make sure the serious tension between humans and monsters lowers down to non-threatening levels. The tension would have sparked a conflict that would have forced a Reset. And we're trying our best to avoid that as much as we can."

"You've got that right, brother. No one wants to go to war again. And I'd rather not have it start anyway due to some stupid political crap." Chara rolled his eyes. "That's why Dad handles that stuff. I freaking hate politics. Faaaaaaar too much complicated stuff to remember. No offense, Frisk...but you wouldn't have made it as ambassador. Not the way you are now, at least. It's not exactly a job for people our age, ya know?"

"That's something I can agree with, at least slightly." Frisk nodded softly.

It was clear to many that Frisk at his current age, was not very fit to be an Ambassador for the Monsters, despite the goodness in his heart. So for the time being, Asgore has stepped up to take the mantle instead, as the King of Monsters. Now, one would be worried that Asgore might not be fit for the role either, due to his kindness. However, what they had to remember multiple times was that Asgore was King for a _very_ good reason. No one can represent a group so large by lacking a spine. Toriel made sure that her husband grew a spine, and make sure that he doesn't just let people walk all over him. No one is going to walk all over Asgore again, he's shedded his status as a 'Fluffy Pushover'. Though it was still very clear that Toriel was the brains of the duo, so she still had to step in and direct what he has to do sometimes. Asgore now has the will to exert his authority when he needs to without surrendering his inherit kindness.

This will be seen in action at a later time. Long story short, Asgore is the self-proclaimed Ambassador for the Monsters, lifting the weight off of Frisk and allowing him to focus on other things. Such as actually being able to enjoy being a child, and not have to constantly act like a paragon. While the title is honestly a bit flattering to him...it's obvious that being a savior is more stressful than one makes the position look. It's no different for Asriel being recognized as the Prince Of All Monsters. The two of them honestly didn't like nor want to be in that kind of spotlight so much, they'd much rather spend all of their time with their loved ones than have that. So they'd allow the grownups of the bunch handle those difficult subjects.

And as Chara said...he couldn't care less about any of that stuff. He was more blunt about it. He wanted nothing to do with politics and anything related to the subject more than he absolutely had to be. And being a part of the Royal Family definitely warrants some degree of major attention.

Asriel looked up after a little while. "Okay...I think we've spent enough time enjoying this rather beautiful view of the city. Now...it's time we make our way to our new neighborhood."

"Oh yeah! That part of the land we were promised. A fair portion of the city goes to the monsters, as well as a bit of the land outside of the city. Is that right?"

"Ooooohohoho...I forgot about that, honestly." Chara chuckled. "It was hilarious to see all of those humans so shocked that the monsters are **_more_** than capable of paying for all of those areas for their new settlements."

Frisk rubbed his neck. "Gold is pretty common with monsters, so the value isn't as significant with them. But to the Surface...gold can be traded for a LOT of money!"

"And the monsters have a lotta gold." Chara smirked. "Now...let's go check into our new neighborhood. I smell a decent house in our future."

"Now Chara, we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves." Asriel said with a slightly stern tone. "Just because we happen to be wealthy, doesn't mean that we should get ahead of ourselves. We're trying to be humble, here."

"You're worried about _me_ not showing a little humility? Azzy, save that lecture for Mettaton. He'll be basking in all of that spotlight." Chara rolled his eyes. "That's kind of his dream, after all. Being a star for the monsters as well as the humans. On a positive note, that attention hog will keep the media off of our backs. I'm not a big fan of them, either."

"You're not a fan of a lot of things humans do, Chara."

"Time to adjust is key." He shrugged. "Alright, enough distractions. Let's check out our home, boys."

"Yeah!"

Frisk and Asriel agreed as the three of them turned back towards the entrance to the mountain for a while, aiming to regroup with their loved ones in order to make things official.

 **(Ebott City)**

The main group, as well as the rest of the monsters in the Underground was able to make it into the city, fortunately without incident. Of course there were looks of bewilderment all around from the humans passing by. The change may have been planned between monster and human officials for six years, but it was still a heck of a lot to actually see it take in at first glance. Though that was all they saw in the humans eyes. No fear, hostility, just very feep bewilderment and high amounts of shock, and slight amounts of fascination to actually seeing the monsters for the first time in years. With even more fortune, that was all that was seen. In fact, if they were anything extra to add to their reactions, it's that they were pretty much welcoming the monsters with open arms and smiling faces. Sure, obviously not ALL of them were so easily accepting. But there's a pretty big enough majority on the positive side for it not to be an immediate issue.

No amount of measuring could describe Frisk and Asriel's relief at moments like those. The held breath they released made Chara roll his eyes.

The Dreemurrs, alongside Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, and Alphys, weren't really interested in moving into the city itself. No, they all agreed that they'd be a bit more comfortable in a slightly area that wasn't too crowded, they could reach one another fairly easily without needing to be too close, and that it wasn't _too_ far away from the city. They had plenty of friends there as well, after all.

With this, they all voted that the suburbs was best for them. Most of the monsters are headed there, as a majority of it that was unused was promised to be theirs. Only a couple humans resided there, and they were pretry good neighbors. Luckily the monsters have all of their belongings with them, so they didn't have to buy anymore than they already need, at least not at the moment.

Besides...Frisk could remember from a Pacifist timeline, Toriel's elementary school was around this area. With a couple of adjustments, as well as taking the time to sign off on things and make things official, she'll be ready to take in children. But that wouldn't be for some time. For now, they wanted to properly settle into Surface life before they start going on about bigger things.

And the first thing the Dreemurrs did was check into their new house.

Chara took the time to look it over from the outside with folded arms and a slightly raised eyebrow. "Hmmm...two floors. Four windows at the very least on each side, small basement...the backyward looks pretty decent and spaced out, along with the front. The plants look pretty worn out and wilted, though..."

"They won't be that way for long." Asgore said with an eager smile. He was gonna have a plenty of great and relaxing days managing gardens from both ends of the house.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought I was going to have to try my paw at tending to them...I'm not good with plants." Toriel said with a light blush. Of course they were already aware of this, but she felt the need to point it out anyway.

"Bahaha! No need to worry about that, Tori. You just leave these precious gardens in my care." Asgore grinned, pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head. "Well? Shall we head inside?"

"Let's shall." Toriel snickered a bit as the five of them headed inside of the house for some fair inspection once again. Frisk pushed through the doors and let his other brothers upstairs while Toriel and Asgore got a feel for the living room and kitchen.

Chara opens the door to one of the smaller bedrooms and sees a single large bed right at the left side of the room. "Hm. I guess this is our room, then! Wonder why there is only one bed? It seems to be full sized."

"Well, that's okay! We like sleeping next to one another, anyway!" Asriel beamed, neither he or Frisk were objecting to the arrangement. If they had different beds, the brothers wouldn't be able to cuddle one another when they fall asleep. Chara still finds it slightly embarassing that they still like to do so, but he's never denied them as much as he thinks he should have.

"Pfft...whatever. Anyway, there's a bedroom for us, and a bedroom for Mom and Dad. Plenty of spacey closets..." Chara nodded. "Not bad. I mean, it isn't as great as I thought it would be...not bad. It's pretty comfortable looking and feeling. Yeah...I could get used to living here." Asriel and Frisk looked at Chara hopefully. He rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll still look forward to cuddling you babies to help you sleep."

"Yay~" They both hugged him on both sides, nuzzling his rosy cheeks. He huffed a bit, but he nonetheless wrapped his arms around them, returning their hug.

Chara chuckled a bit, stretching a bit and scratched his head. "Well...I'm gonna go explore the city for a little bit. Maybe see a few of our other friends while I'm at it."

Frisk smiled slyly and tilted his head. "Hm...you wouldn't be going straight to Muffet first, will you? Making sure she's getting nice and comfy into whatever place she's chosen?" Chara's usual blush grew a couple touches pinker due to the subject at hand. He tried looking away.

"And what's wrong with making sure my friend is getting comfortable into moving into her new home on the Surface?"

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it. Just saying that you're really good to Muffet, and that I'm sure she'll appreciate your continued assistance on the Surface, too." He smiled. "She most likely expects you to keep visiting her, though. Any chance you get to visit her, she expects you to take. Going to the Surface most likely won't change those expectations...not that you aren't willing to meet them...right?"

"...You know, Frisk? Sometimes I wish you weren't so naive...and sometimes I'm pretty intimidated that you know _too much_." Frisk could only manage a small giggle as Chara continued to blush slightly at his slight teasing. He continues to be surprised that Frisk is not as innocent as he seems yet is the most childish, and Asriel remains the most naive yet also the most wise. His brothers were so confusing sometimes. "Anyway, you two wanna come with me to check on Muffet?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" Asriel shrugged. They once again exchanged hands/paws with one another , and warped somewhere else.

Toriel could sense their magic presemce disappear, and she shook her head in amused exasperation. "We really should place a limit on their teleporting. They could give the humans quite a jumpscare that way."

"Oh leave them be for now, dear. They're not harming anyone." Asgore chuckled a bit. "Sans has shown them how to properly control their teleporting. I'm sure they won't go overboard with it."

"Sans has much more experience with teleporting, or 'shorcuts' than they do. I'm just worried that they might end up somewhere unsavory on accident." Toriel said, pouting slightly at how relaxed Asgore was being about this. He responded by gently placing his paws on her shoulders.

"Have some faith, my dear. They're responsible young boys...well, Asriel and Frisk are. Either way, they look after ond another. They'll be there for one another if complications arise. Right now...I'm positive nothing will happen to cause disorder to our first day, and I doubt they'll be the ones responsible for it."

Toriel sighed. "Sometimes I feel like you're too lax on them...but I don't wish to be overbearing like I used to be. Alright, I'll trust that they won't get into any childish chaos on our first day...that would most certainly be troublesome."

Asgore smiled and kisses her cheek, causing a small giggle from her. "Very good, Tori~"

A certain flower was left outside for the moment, currently moping like a baby. "Tch. The house doesn't look all that great." Flowey huffed, his leaves folded when he was allowed to sink into the soil. He looked around the garden, and eventually caught sight of a red rose. He rolled his eyes for a bit, his cheeks slightly puffed. Then he turned towards it with a rather awkward stare. "So...do ya come here often, or do you just sit here all day like a slob?"

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Careful with those boxes, dearies! We have to preserve them very carefully!" Muffet calls out to her fellow spiders. Small ones, decent sized ones, and even her large muffin-spider were helping pack things into the building space she purchased with the gold she saved up from her many years of serving pastries, sweets, and tea, gaining plenty of money in order to help get her started. She has plenty left to spare, too. Learning how to make pastries and tea for both humans and monsters can really help raise her chances at business. It was a rather helpful idea that Chara suggested she look into and Toriel helped her learn.

She'll be able to serve both humans and monsters with their respective tastes, and that kind of skillset is very valuable.

There was a brief flash of light a couple feet next to her, and she turned to see that it was Chara, Frisk, and Asriel. Her smile grows at their arrival, especially Chara's. "Oh, hello boys! Are you checking up on me?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what we're doing." Chara mentioned with a smile of his own.

"He's _very_ eager to help you get adjusted." Frisk snickered a little. Chara was still smiling, but he raised a hand and smacked Frisk in the back of his head. "Ow!"

"So, this is what you're using for your opening, huh?" Chara said while gazing at the decent-sized building before them, multiple spiders scampering in and out of the place.

"That's right, dearie! It has a pretty large warehouse in the back, and my dear pet can snuggle and nap quite nicely inside of it, and there's still enough room for other supplies. Not only that, he'll be a pretty handy delivery spider, won't he?"

"Er...I think we should wait a while before we can use that delivery soider service of yours. The people were ready for monsters, and they're still a bit surprised and caught off-guard. I think a giant muffin-spider might be a _biiiit_ too much to handle on our first day." Asriel said, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Muffet blinked all of her eyes and placed her upper right hand on her chin, lightly tapping it. "Hm...yes, that would be a bit too much to handle straight up..."

"Exactly. So...A bit of patience will help you out in the long run, just like it will for everyone else." Frisk smiled. "We just...have to ease everyone into the monsters presence. Just _eaaasssse_ them into their presence. Simply put...don't bust out the giant muffin-spider for a while, kay?"

Muffet seemed a bit hesitant, but nonetheless nodded in agreement. "Alright, dearies. I understand that we can't rush things too much. It's important to remember that patience is the key, and know that it doesn't just apply to me." She blinked, then giggled in atonishment. "Ahuhuhuhu! I didn't even mean to rhyme~"

"That was pretty good~" Asriel snickered. "So, when do you think you'll officially be in business?"

"Like Frisk said, there's no need to rush. I'll just have to make sure that the humans get well acquainted with me and my spiders before I start trying to serve them. And it seems that my soldiers have everything under control here, so I'll leave everything to them for now. Until them...it looks like I'm touring the city with you boys~"

Chara blinked. "T-There's no need to tour _with_ us, Muffet. You can have your own little adventure around the city on your first day."

"But an adventure isn't as fun without any friends, dearie."

"She's got you there. An adventure by yourself is intense, but not as fun. Now as a group, that's pretty fun." Frisk said, speaking from experience. "Come on, Chara. She's a curious monster like all the others. Give her a shot."

"Yes, Chara." Muffet smiled as she offered her middle right hand to him. Chara inwardly groaned. She was really going to do this. Rolling his eyes, he simply took hold of her hand, and now they were intertwined. "Now I believe I can point out the next destination that's worth checking out. I know where Grillby has set up shop."

"Grillby's? Where did he set up shop?"

"Not too far from my shop, actually. It's a pretty nice place, too. C'mon, lemme show you~" Muffet said a bit excitedly as she began running off, inadvertedly dragging Chara along with her.

"W-Woah! Muffet?!" Chara cries out, but it falls on deaf ears.

"Hey, wait up!" Frisk called out as he and Asriel quickly gave chase.

"Since when did spiders get so curious...?" Asriel said to himself as he and Frisk tried to keep up with the duo.

The human passerbys were incredibly thrown off-guard by the pre-teens running through multiple crowds of people. A spider girl, two humans, and a fluffy goat. They merely just shook their heads, murmuring that the monsters were more intrigued by the Surface thsn ghey thought they'd be, and simply went on about their business.

Eventually, on the business end of a block, they eventually found what the place they were looking for. Muffet pushed through the doors, waving cheerfully as Chara just slumped to the ground behind her, exhausted. "We're here, unannounced! Grillby's all done packing?"

"thanks to me, he is." Sans rolled around on a stool, stopping to face them and grinning lazily. "heya kids~"

"Oh of course _you're_ here, Sans." Chara rolled his eyes.

"why wouldn't i be?" Sans shrugged. "my favorite place is movin' up to the surface, and is gettin' upgraded to be bigger and better than before. best part about it, it's still gonna be run by my second favorite guy."

Asriel blinked. "Who's the first?" He then shook his head and lightlt slapped his forehead. "Right! Papyrus! Speaking of Papyrus...where is he?"

"he's back in the surburban area, packin' up our stuff. he must be pretty fumed that i'm not lending a hand. but i'm the one who warped all of our stuff up there, and it took a lot of energy. i think i've done my part. grillby needed my assistance, and i was glad to offer. i mean...look at the place."

This place was much bigger and had much more space than his original building. It had many more booths, tables, and chairs that's more likely to hold more customers. Grillby kept his jukebox, having fixed it during those six years, and many of the drinks he had in the Underground was also brought up to the Surface. There was also a second floor to his pub with more tables and chairs snd counters...and TV's. When Sans discovered that Surface pubs could also have TV's with channels that dont have to be all about Mettaton, he was immediately sold. And it could be seen in his eye sockets. Papyrus is gonna have a bad time trying to pull him out of this place.

"yeah. still my major favorite hangout, underground or not." Sans grinned. "ain't i right, grillbz?" He turned towards Grillby, who only gave a slight grunt in response. "eh. paps probably won't like that i've gained a new reason to eat out at grillby's for longer periods of time. channels that don't have that narcissistic junkpile on them. i'll admit that he's a decent guy when he wants to be. but if i had to stick to him being the only thing on tv even on the surface..." his eye-sockets darkened. "i...was going...to _**scream**_."

Frisk tilted his head. "Speaking of Mettaton..."

"if you're wondering where he's at, he's chillin' out somewhere, probably transferring his things to one of those hotels."

"The hotels that are usually old, dusty, and abandoned?" Sans nodded. Frisk smiled. "Well, if anyone can remodel places like that and make it sparkle, it's Mettaton!"

"yeah, i'll give him that too."

"Heh. He'll probably call it 'MTT Resort 2' or something like that. I don't know what else he could call it." Chara shrugged.

"What about 'Hotel Glamour'? " Frisk offered, raising a hand.

"Ooh! That actually doesn't sound far from his tastes! I might bet on it!...nah." Muffet looked like she was interested in a wager, but dismissed it quickly.

"Well it looks like everything is taken care of around here. So far everything's been fine and dandy!" Asriel noted. "Should we head back to our neighborhood, guys? Muffet's doing okay, and it looks like Grillby is alright as well."

"You two can go back home, I'll catch up with you later." Chara said. "I'll make sure that Muffet gets more situated into her new shop, since it also counts as her home."

"Indeed it does! I'm that devoted to my business!" Muffet giggled. "Though of course, I'm more than happy to take up your offer, Chara. You wouldn't want this little spider to get lost, would you?~"

Chara rubbed his neck a bit more, his blush glowing slightly. "I'll catch up with you two in a bit."

"Oh. Well, alright then! See you at home!" Asriel waved as he grabbed Frisk's hand, and they vanished in a bright colorful light, teleporting back home.

Chara took one last look at Sans, and nodded. The skeleton cooly nods back, as Chara takes mUffet by the middle left hand and escorts her out of Grillby's, leaving the owner and his regular alone.

There was a bit of a calm silence, Grillby casually cleaning a couple glasses and Sans just loking around the place. Then he turns towards the fire man, his grin full if interest.

"sooo...didja remember that the humans have _different brands_ of ketchup? ya think ya can stock him up for good ol' sansy?"

Grillby merely sighs.

 **(Dreemurr Residence)**

"That should be the last of our things, dear." Asgore smiled as he and Toriel finished unpacking the last of their luggage within the house, and setting them out accordingly. Getting the unpacking out of the way early was the best, as their children were out exploring. Begrudgingly, since he wasn't really doing anything and would not like to be branded lazy like Sans, Flowey decided to help unpack too. His many vines helped in that endeavor.

Toriel smiled a bit tiredly. "Undyne, Alphys, and Geno Alphys seemed to have settled into their new house quite nicely. It's a bit relieving to see that they're still keeping their roommate status with them."

"Why of course. They both love Undyne, and Undyne loves them." Asgore grinned. "Despite the hardship Geno Alphys endured, she's making it her goal to move on with her life, like her versionnof her loved ones would have wanted her to do."

"Of course." Toriel smiled as she walked towards Asgore and wrapped her arms around him. He gladly returns the embrace, wrapping his own arms around her and watching her nuzzle into his chest. "So...are you positive that everything is unpacked nicely and orderly?"

"Just like we wanted!"

"That includes your tea set and gardening tools, as well as my snail books and baking supplies?"

"Those are checked off too!"

"I trust our children to be able to decide to layout their belongings on their own. But is our own bedroom also in order?"

"You betcha!"

Toriel's eyelids slid halfway down as she stopped nuzzling his chest and looked up towards her hsuband, making eye-contact. "That's nice to hear. It's quite an adequately spaced room, so we might be able to have more inside if we choose to. But other than that, we seem to be set."

"Why of course! We have our many books, I can keep making us night tea, we can simply talk, on some nights we might have the kids can bunk with us, it's a great setup!"

Toriel's smile grew slightly sly. "Indeed. And let us not forget that on certain nights, we can continue to freely enjoy one of our more... _private_ activities."

Asgore blinked, not getting it at first. "Oh?" A couple seconds pass as the memory hits him, and his face became dark red. " _Oh!_ " Toriel's smile widens as he finally gets it. He rubbed his neck timidly at her implication as well as her smile.

Six years was more than enough time to resolve _that_ part of their rekindled relationship.

"Oh Golly...well, um...sure. I mean...if you uh...want...to...?" Asgore sputtered a bit, clearly embarassed. Toriel was really good at doing that these days. And while it can be flipped on it's head, Toriel is more likely to be the one getting a reaction out of him.

Frisk and Asriel pushed through the door of the house, and happily greeted their parents. "We're back!"

"Oh! My children!" Toriel immediately pulls away from Asgore and smoothed out her robes, trying to force her growing blush away. "H-How was your little venture around the city? Where is Chara?"

"He's decided to help Muffet get better situated into her new place, but he'll catch up with us later." Frisk explained. "So...what were you two talking about?"

"Er..." Both Asgore and Toriel began blushing again. Frisk and Asriel were blissfully unaware of their parents nightly _activities_ , and said parents would rather keep it that way. Chara was the only one who understands what goes on, but is luckily in agreement with keeping that part of their innocence intact. Asgore rubbed the back of his neck. "We were just...uh...going over our unpacked luggage! Going over what is in order and what isn't!"

"O-Oh! That's right! We were doing that!" Toriel quickly backed him. That was indeed what they were doing, but the subject was turning towards something else very quickly, and on her call no less. So she was glad to have an out. "So Chara has chosen to help Muffet unpack the rest of her things. That's really nice of him!"

"Yeah, he was a bit picky about it at first but he relented for her sake. He gets worried." Asriel said. "Well, we'll be up in our rooms!" He and Frisk made their way for the stairs, climbing them in under a minute and leaving their parents in the living room, embarassed but very glad the subject was dodged.

Soon enough, Frisk and Asriel made it to their room, and then jumped onto their beds, staring at the ceiling. After a couple moments of silence, they then stared at one another with relieved smiles. Soon enough, Chara reappears over the bed in a red flash, and lands next them them, bouncing slightly.

"Oh, back already, Chara?" Frisk asked him.

"Yeah. Muffet seems to be all set and ready to go, soon." Chara nodded as he also began staring at the ceiling. "And before any of you ask, no. I didn't kick any humans in the shin just to be a jerk." They both stared at him questionably after that. He blinked. "I didn't show any of them my scary face, either! Jeez, do you two really need to be so high maintenance? I said I'd be alright, didn't I?"

"...Right. Sorry about that, Chara." Frisk apologized sincerely. Chara lowered his frown and sighed ,placing his hands behind his neck.

"No...I get it. To be honest, I didn't think I'd be doing this well. Then again, it is our first day..."

"You won't do anything, Chara. You're better than that now. We believe in you." Asriel reassured Chara, grasping one of his hands with his own. Frisk nods in agreement and goes for his other hand.

Chara blinks at his brothers for a moment. Then he chuckles. "Ah...you're right. I'm worrying too much." He wraps his arms around both of them and brings them closer for a hug.

"Yeah! You just have to remember we're with you the entire way." Frisk smiles.

"That's what brothers are for!" Asriel beams.

Chara takes his brothers encouragement to heart, his smile growing. "You guys are just a handful sometimes. But I wouldn't want anyone else to be my brothers. So yeah, the Surface is gonna be a piece a cake! I'll get used to everything eventually!"

"That's the spirit!"

The three of them laughed alongside one another. They relaxed and just continued lying on the bed, side by side. Whatever challenges that come their way, be it Surface-wise or Timeline-Wise...

They would face them together.

 **(The Void)**

He didn't know how long he had been wondering in the Void, the only thing he did know was that he couldn't stop. He's been going at this far too long just to quit altogether. There was a voice in the back of his mind telling him that it was hopeless. There was no success in for him whatsoever. That there was no reason for him to continue, and that he should crumble away and disappear completely, like he should have a long time ago.

But he refused.

Even if he no longer couldn't go back to his irreparable timeline, that doesn't mean that he should be alone in the Void. The man that speaks in hands certainly wasn't going to pay him a visit. For some odd reason, he avoided him altogether all of a sudden, with no explanation on his part. And here he thought he was there to help.

Well, no matter. That man gave him some pretty useful information, and suddenly, whether he liked it or not, he was filled with **DETERMINATION**. He had to find that major differenting factor. He **_must_**. He didn't expect such a thing to happen, but somehow, with a complete and utter defiance to fate, one of his friends managed to survive. He would do anything to catch up with this person. His timeline was irreparable, there was no going back to it. All of his friends were gone. This one person is his only remaining link to that timeline, and he cannot afford to lose them.

He's lost too much already.

"heh...i really don't know why i even bother. that old pile of glitches is probably yankin' my chain...' he said solemnly, though he didn't stop walking. "but that **DETERMINATION** in me just won't allow me to quit, no matter how much i want to. so...i got no choice but to keep tryin'. whether it be for nothin or not...that's for me to find out..."

He released a loud and heavy breath of air, knowing full well that no one can hear him in the Void. It didn't matter if there was anyone to hear him, he wouldn't care. All he cared about was reaching his goal.

That one goal burned into his mind. A person from his devastated timeline...had survived. He may be lying on a sense of false hope, but that type of hope was all he had left now, so he wasn't going to let go of it. Not until he confirms for himself whether it was worth it or not. He didn't have anything left to lose, so why not?

The faded, yet still lingering pain from the red gash on his chest woud not stop him. Neither would the glitches on his body and right eye. There were only three things keeping him going at this point. His **DETERIMINATION** , the red scarf around his neck, and his promise to himself, even when he hated making them:

 _geno alphys...if you're truly still alive, and i really don't give a damn how you did it...then at least i'll still have one person left from my timeline...i can't let anything happen to you._ He clenched his fists tightly.

 _mark my words. i WILL find you!_

* * *

 **Chara: Why do I get the feeling that my life is already in serious danger so early in the story? And it's specifically aimed at me.**

 **Asriel:: Weird. I feel that way too. Wonder why...**

 **Frisk: Ben...what did you do?**

 **Me: *Shrugs* Who knows? There's something else that needs to be taken care of before that one. But until then...wait for the next chapter.**

 **Geno Alphys:...**

 ***Geno Alphys is feeling guilty. And she doesn't know why...yet.***


	3. The Girl In the Artifact: Part One

**Asriel: Another chapter?! So soon?!**

 **Chara: He must really be eager to get these out there.**

 **Frisk: I'll admit, I didn't think that he'd try something like this. I mean...**

 **Me: Don't worry about it. I discovered a few things...I looked over a few things multiple times...and I came up with an idea like this. I don't know if anyone's ever tried this direction before. But if someone has already...well, I might have a problem.**

 **Undyne: I'm gettin' a _REALLY_ strong feeling that this is going to be pretty important, just by the chapter name itself. Are you referencing something?**

 **Me:...No. *shifty eyes***

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

The sun's morning rays hit Chara's eyes ghrough the window. He squinted a little and lamely tried to wave it away. "Go away, Sun. I don't feel like getting up right now..." He grumbled while lying back down with Asriel and Frisk, taking hold of one of Asriel's fluffy, floppy ears and placing it over his face. He slowly smiled. "Much better..."

Chara hasn't yet gotten used to the concept of seeing the sun on a regular basis now. So he has a new reason to be slightly grumpy on certain mornings, he doesn't appreciate the light being directed right in his face if he didn't feel like getting up. And this is one of those particular mornings when he _really_ didn't feel like getting up.

"...Chara...how many times do I have to tell you...my ear is not a sleeping mask..." Asriel mumbled with a small yawn as he opened his own eyes, feeling his ears covering Chara's eyes and shielding him from the sun's light. He slowly got up and gently pulled his ear away, leaving Chara to groan in slight annoyance. "C'mon. If the sun's light won't wake you up, then Undyne surely will."

"Oh please no." Chara mumbled, shivering at the thought of the mermaid busting his door down and shouting at him to wake up already. She's done it to everyone at least once, and none of thek were all too pleasant. So with great reluctance, Chara shifts upward and stretches a bit. "I'm up, I'm up. Just _please_ don't sic the hot-blooded mermaid on me. That would be going overboard."

"Glad you see it my way." Asriel smiled. He turned to Frisk and gently shook him to wake him up. "Wake up, Frisk. It's morning."

"Ngh...already?" Frisk moaned slightly as he sits up as well, his hair lightly covering his always closed eyes. He blew some of it upwards as he stretched a bit as well. "We said it just as many times, Asriel...your ears are just as fluffy and huggable as the rest of you. As long as we're careful of your horns."

"Yeah, if we get our positioning wrong...ouch. So much ouch." Chara said, shivering slightly. "I don't wanna be like Undyne. Though...it would be pretty rad to have a laser eye." He shook his head. "Nah, not worth it. I prefer my peripheral vision mostly undamaged."

"Guess that settles that, then." Asriel shrugged as he begins getting out of bed and putting on his casual clothes, which included his treasured rainbow scarf. His brothers began to fully wake up and get dressed as well. Asriel looked out the window and allowed the warmth of the sun to be absorbed into his fuzzy fur, closing his eyes for a bit. He then pulls back out and turned towards his brothers. "Well...should we go wake up Mom and Dad?"

"Nah, let our nose-nuzzling fuzzy parents sleep in. We aren't doing anything important. Plus I'd rather avoid their sickly morning sweetness." Chara said as he slips on his poncho.

"Toooooo late!~"

"And of course I spoke too soon." He grumbled, silently cursing himself for jinxing it.

As he thought, Toriel and Asgore soon came into the room with bright faces and their night clothes on. The former eagerly scoops up Asriel and Frisk while the latter scoops up Chara. They both began kissing their foreheads repeatedly. Asriel and Frisk were both giggling from the attention, while Chara tried not too effected, his widening smile betrayed his intentions.

Asriel snickered. "I know you enjoy our parents morning kisses, Chara. I don't know why you keep pretending that you don't. Besides...you're smiling pretty big."

"I know I am...and I kinda hate it."

Asgore smiled as he sets Chara down and rustled his hair. "Ah, still our lovable grumpy prince. I take it that you were very much reluctant to get out of bed, once again?"

"You'd be guessing right. The Sun is always trying to ruin my mornings...I haven't even known it for that long and I kinda hate it and yet I also kinda like it. It at least keeps me warm enough to kinda want me to wake up. So I guess we have a bit of a love-hate relationship going on until I get used to it. _If_ I get used to it. Probably not. Who knows. We'll work things out as time passes."

"Hopefully so, my dear. We wouldn't want that relationship turning completely towards the latter side." Toriel smiles as she also gives a small smooch to Chara's rosy cheek.

"Mom, come on..."

Toriel tilted her head curiously, blinking in fake confusion. "Oh? Would you like me to kiss you more?"

"No I'm good."

"I'd like some more!" Asriel raised his paw, as well as Frisk raising his hand.

Chara just sighed as he pinched his forehead. "You two are gonna embarass the heck outta me in some unknown epic fashion even on the Surface. I just _know it_. And I won't be able to stop you, because I've never been able to do so before in the Underground." He rolled his eyes as Asgore simply rustled his hair again.

"Come now, Chara! You don't really find your brothers that embarassing, do you?"

"Don't pull that wool over me, Dad! You and Mom have always been so much worse than these two!"

"Oh? Well you'll find it unfortunate to know that we have no idea what you're talking about." Toriel said as she slowly pulled herself into Asgore's arms, and he gladly took her within them. They both laughed a bit as they began nuzzling each others noses affectionately. They then shared a good morning kiss, happily murring.

Asriel flinched a bit and covered his eyes, while Frisk smiled and giggled at their usual display. Chara cringed and looked away. "Okay...eww. Eww. Don't wanna stick around for that. C'mon brothers. We're out of here." Chara grabbed Asriel's bandadged hand carefully, as well as one of Frisk's, and hurriedly began dragging them out the door in order to avoid their embarassing parents.

Toriel and Asgore pulled away from one another slightly and watched their children run away from them. They each snickered a bit then looked towards one another again.

"Six years...do you still find amusement in embarassing our children?" Asgore asked.

Toriel pretending to think about it, looking around the room as if it were to provide an answer. Then she turned back to her husband with a cheerful giggle. "To be completely honest...yes. Yes I do."

Asgore smirked. "As do I."

Chara breathed heavily as he placed his hands on his knees. He and Asriel were both sweatdropping from their parents display, while Frisk seemed to have been completely enjoying it, as always.

"Whew...we got outta that mess in one piece."

"It's even more embarassing to know that there's doing this completely on purpose." Asriel mumbled while pushing his ears out of his face when they flopped too quickly. "Anyway...what should we do today?"

"Sans said that Undyne, Alphys, and Geno Alphys have been doing pretty good when it came to moving in. Let's go visit them and see for ourselves?" Frisk offered.

Chara shrugged. "Eh, sounds better than watching our parents during their morning nuzzle fest. I say we go."

"Alrighty! To Undyne and Alphys's place! And also Geno Alphys!" Asriel beamed. Destination set, the three siblings began making their way to one of their friends' homes.

 **(Undyne and Alphys' Residence)**

Alphys slowly opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, vision slightly blurry. She reached one of her paws out for the nearby dresser and managed to grab her glasses. She puts them on, adjusted them for a couple seconds, blinked a couple times, and her vision was clear again. She smiled, this was much better.

 _S-So that was our first day and night on the Surface...wow...it went much better than I thought it would..._ She thought as she slowly yawned, her tail stretching out slightly. She had quite a great and peaceful nights sleep despite being incredibly nervous about the Surface. And the reason why was right next to her.

"Zzzzzz..."

The loud snore echoed throughout the room, making her blink and turning her head to the left. Undyne was sleeping right next to her. One arm around Alphys's waist and the other lazily thrown over the edge of the bed. Her hair was undone and completely messy, though Alphys still found it to be beautiful. Her shark-like teeth kept opening and closing slowly as her loud and rough snoring kept leaving her maw.

Alphys smiled. _I know I may have said/thought this multiple times...but she's so cute when she's sleeping! It makes me not want to wake her. But...mornings are mornings._ She goes to carefully shake Undyne awake. "Undyne...it's time to get up now..."

Undyne shifted her other arm over Alphys and pulled her to her chest, her only seeing eye squinted tightly in a clearly grumpy manner. "Ngah...Alphys...I don't wanna get up right now..."

Alphys blushed heavily a bit, trying to her best to keep her focus. _I k-keep forgetting how s-s-soft she is...!_ "U-Undyne! Can you _please_ w-wake up? I-It's another new d-day!"

Undyne slowly slid her eye open, only to be slightly blindsided by the Sun's morning rays. She quickly shuts it. "Ngah...damn sun! I like you and all, but I'm not gonna be a favorite of bright lights in my eye so early." She muttered as she began sitting up and stretching her arms out, before enclosing them around Alphys again, kissing the top of her head. "Well, at least there's one thing about sunny morning's I can appreciate! I have my very own bright sun right here! Fuhuhuhu~"

Alphys blushed furiously once again as she covered her eyes. "U-Undyne...g-good morning!"

"Yeah, I kinda got that from you trying to wake me up and all." She yawned slightly. "So..did Geno Alphys come out of the basement lab, yet?"

Alphys slowly shook her head. "No. She's been down there all night, as far as I know. I h-had to get a blanket to cover her up and keep her warm...and stuff."

Undyne groaned. "She's still holed up in that dark basement?! I mean, I'm grateful for having a basement and all, but I don't want her holed up in there all day! Ngaaaaah! I'm gonna go pull her outta there!" She gritted her teeth as she reluctantly lets go of Alphys and exits the room to go and receive her counterpart. Alphys sighs as she adjusted her glasses some more.

A couple knocks were heard at her door, and she stepped out of her bed and went to answer it. She went to answer it. The Dreemurr Trio appeared before her. Asriel and Frisk immedately leaped forward to hug her.

"Alphys~" They both chirped, nuzzling her cheerfully.

"Heyo." Chara simply waved at her.

"Oh! Hi boys!" Alphys smiled as she hugged Asriel and Frisk back, and managed a small return wave to Chara. "Let me guess...escaping your parents morning affections?"

"Any excuse would have done. Any at all." Chara replied blankly, not really wishing to recall it at all. "So, you're awake. Does that mean Undyne is too?"

"Yes it does. She's going on to wake up Geno Alphys. She's been cooped up in the basement all night. We haven't seen her for a while." She rubbed her neck. "So...Undyne is going on to wake her up and drag her out of there herself." She smiled. "Undyne is a bit grumpy this morning because she's trying to get used to sunrise...but I'm sure she won't be too rough with her."

"YOU'VE BEEN COOPED UP ALONE IN THAT BASEMENT ALL NIGHT! TIME TO GET YOUR ASS UP AND HAVE SOME BREAKFAST!"

Chara raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Yyyeeeaah. Totally not too rough."

Undyne could be seen coming back up from the basement entrance, dragging Geno Alphys by the lab coat. She groaned a bit while rubbing her eyes. "Okay Okay, I'm up, Undyne! No need to drag me up the stairs...oh, hi boys." She waved as Undyne lightly sets her down and pointed towards the cabinet. "Alright! I'll grab a pop tart if it'll get you to stop being so aggressively affectionate!" She paused as she rethought the last two words. Her glasses got steamy for no explicable reason, and she blushed a bit. "Then again...you being aggressively affectionate with Alphys certainly is an interesting scenario...

Chara and Alphys covered Asriel and Frisk's ears respectively. "Not something these two need to hear!"

"Right, right. Sorry."

Chara uncovers Asriel's ears as the latter tilted his head. "Geno Alphys...what exactly were you working on in the basement?"

"She was workin' on some weird red glowing rock or something." Undyne yawned as she shook her head a bit, pushing her hair out of her face. "She's been lookin' at the thing all night trying to see if there's anything special about it."

Frisk suddenly became very interested, as memories were triggered. "Geno Alphys...when exactly did you find this...glowing rock? And where?"

She blinked. "The Artifact? I found it in Waterfall as all the monsters were gathering up the last of their things. When I went and packed it away, a small white fluffy dog tried to take it from me. I distracted him by giving him a dog treat."

"The Annoying Dog?" Chara tilted his head. "All he ever does is annoy people and be adorable. Why would he ever try to actually try to keep something from you...unless there's something about this Artifact that's so important that he's willing to keep absorbing it for multiple timelines so that no one gets it. So...since you have it...it means he can't absorb it...and since he can't absorb it..."

Asriel tilted his head as he sees Chara's eyes sparkle with interest. "Curious Chara emerging?"

"Oh yeah. We're checkin' out that rock." Chara grinned. He then turned to the basement entrancce and went down the stairs. Frisk and Asriel looked towards one another, simply shrugged, and followed him down the stairs. Geno Alphys munches on a strawberry pop tart, shrugs at Undyne and her own counterpart, and followed them as well.

The trio reached the basement, which Geno Alphys converted into a casual lab for her and Alphys's use. And right in the center of the room was the red glowing orb that has Geno Alphys in such a stump, and has Frisk constantly frustrated since the Annoying Dog keeps absorbing it. But now...it was right in their hands. Chara and Frisk shared very curious and intersted glances, while Asriel simply...glanced.

 _This Artifact. Why does it feel like it's...calling to me?_

"Woah. I don't know exactly what this thing is...but it feels _**powerful**_." Chara said as he gazed at thenred Artifact, heading closer to the capsule. "Yo, Geno Alphys. Can I take a look at it? And by a look...I mean hold."

"Yeah, sure. I haven't made any progress with it, except discovering that it's constantly emitting soul energy in waves." Geno Alphys sighed. "I'm starting to think that this thing is messing with me, yet at the same time telling me something."

Chara pressed a button on the capsule, and it slid downwards, releasing the Artifact. He holds it in his hands, gazing at it from different angles. "She's not kidding. I can feel the magic coming off in waves, alright."

Frisk placed a hand on it, and raised his head in heightened interest. "He's right. It's pulsing in some sort of pattern. Almost like breathing. Or...a heartbeat."

"What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure..." Frisk turned towards Asriel. "Asriel, do you want to feel it for yourself?"

Asriel continued to stare at the Artifact. He hasn't blinked at all since he caught sight of it. Undyne noticed this, and lightly nudged him. "Hey. Earth to Asriel. Are you listening?" Asriel still didn't respond immediately. Instead, he moved forward towards the Artifact slowly, almost as if he were in a trance. Undyne blinked at the display.

Chara and Frisk watched their brother with slight unease at his lack of response, and Frisk didn't stop him from taking the Artifact in his paws. Chara patted his shoulder. "Azzy? You okay bro?"

Asriel continued to stare at the Artifact, still unblinking. The crimson glow of the orb reflected off of his green eyes a couple times. His focus was unbroken, as he sensed the great and powerful magical energy being released off of the orb in small waves. And like Frisk said, it feels like breathing, and...a heartbeat...

"...There's someone inside."

"What?!" Alphys and her counterpart's eyes widened in shock at Asriel's declaration.

"Woah...are you serious?" Chara said quietly. "I sense something powerful...but a person? How could you have guessed that?"

"I didn't guess. I _know_ someone is in here." Asriel said strongly, then he relaxed a little. I...I don't know how I know. I just do." He blinked after such a long time, and his decision was set with a resolved nod. "I have to free whoever it is."

"What?" Geno Alphys said, a bit confused and just slightly skeptical. "Asriel...even if you're right and someone is trapped inside the Artifact...how do you intend to free the person?"

"...Only one way to find out." Asriel declared, filled with **DETERMINATION**.

He closed eyes as his rainbow soul began glowing within his chest, the Delta Rune symbol on his rainbow scarf began to glow as well, and his ears began to rise. To the others shock, the Artifact began to rise as well, and levitate in front of him...and have a miniature version of the Delta Rune symbol glow within it. They responded to one another as Asriel began focusing his magic on the orb. The others watched in anticipation as nothing else happened at first.

...then a tiny crack appeared on the orb. Then in a slow process, the crack began to grow larger, and branch out into more cracks. Then it began to vibrate constantly, emitting a soft _whirring_ sound as the cracks also began to glow brightly. Slowly, the cracks began covering the entire orb, glowing ever brighter. The glow then began glowing pink, and small rays of it began shooting out ,and the _whirring_ grew louder. Until then...

 **...** ** _Shatter!_**

A bright and pink flash of light covered the entire room, temporarily blinding everyone in the room, and they could slightly feel the debris from the now shattered Artifact harmlessly hit all of them. It lasted all but a few short seconds. The flash slowly died down, and Asriel was fhe first to fully open his eyes, followed by Chara and Frisk. They looked to see the flash continue to slowly fade away...and discovered that Asriel was indeed correct.

There was a person inside of the orb.

The person was still levitating in the air, and they were able to make out a couple features. The person was wearing a red cloak with a pink ribbon, white gloves, white boots, and a white mask. What Asriel found most noticeable details about this person, was the pink hair poking above the top of the mask, the dandelion that is stuck within the hair...and the Delta Rune symbol that lies on the shirt under the cloak.

Chara narrowed his eyes. "Interesting..."

Frisk looked a bit closely as the glow completely dies down...and was shocked to see that this person was completely covered in battle damage. The cloak, boots, and gloves were tattered and ripped, the pink hair was messy, and the mask was severely cracked. The only thing that was completely undamaged was the dandelion in the pink hair. Other than that, this person was badly hurt.

The mystery stranger then stopped levitating, falling towards the ground. Asriel quickly caught the stranger in his arms. He lightly turned her over to stare at her mask. He was unsure of what the expression might be underneath it. Probably one that resembled pain.

"...ngh..." That...clearly sounded female. And not much older than the trio.

Chara blinked. "She's really hurt. But...we don't know who she is. Should we-"

"No. The mask may be damaged, but she has it for a reason. It stays on." Asriel said as he gently picked her up bridal style. "We'd better get her back to Mom and get her patched up. She's still significantly better healer than I am." He made his way towards the stairs, closely follwed by Frisk and Chara, along with the two Alphys's and Undyne.

Geno Alphys continued to stare at the stranger as Asriel carefully carry her. This...this was unprecedented. She's always known there was something special about the Artifact...but to actually hold someone inside of it? Of course she has many more questions than that? Who was she? How did she get so damaged? Why was she sealed within the Artifact? Why was the Annoying Dog so intent on keeping the Artifact a secret to the extent of absorbing it multiple times in different timelines?

...and how was Asriel able to break it?

 **(Dreemurr Residence)**

 _"welp, this is a rather interesting start of our day, ain't it?"_

 _"I don't think we've seen this particular monster before, have we?"_

 _"She seemed pretty messed up when we brought her in. Wonder what did this to her? And who put her in that Artifact thing?"_

 _"I read on the plaques in Waterfall that the Artifact is supposed to be legendary...maybe she has something to do with that?"_

 _"Obviously it has something to do with monsters. Why else would she bear the Delta Rune on her shirt?"_

 _"THAT IS A RATHER INTERESTING MASK SHE HAS ON. I WONDER WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE BENEATH IT?"_

 _"woah, pap. damaged magic mask or not, privacy seems to be her main game at the moment. so let's not touch the mask unless she lets us."_

 _"That pink hair has me intrigued, I'll admit. Though by the looks of it, it might be fur."_

 _"Golly...I am unaware of why...but she seems familiar. I know she does. I just...cannot out my finger on it. I know it's been so many years.."_

 _"I can feel it too. Asriel dear...how were you able to free her from that Artifact prison?"_

 _"I...I don't know. I just...knew I had to get her out of there. She was imprisoned in there...and maybe she knows why."_

 _"Of course she might know why, Azzy. She was the one put in there, after all."_

 _"O-Oh. Right. Ehehe..."_

 _"Is this gonna be a new thing between you all? Picking up stray monsters from random places and random items?"_

 _"shut it, weed."_

 _"I DO HOPE SHE WAKES UP SOON. I'M BECOMING QUITE CONCERNED."_

 _"We all are."_

 _V...Voices? Voices all around me? I recognize at least two of them...but not all of them. Where...where am I...? Why am I...?_ She slowly opened her eyes through her mask, getting used to the light shining to her eyes theough the holes in the mask. She slowly sits up, adjusting to the light, and was surprised by how easy it was for her to sit up. _W-What...? I shouldn't be able to sit up so easily...it's like I'm completely healed!_ She briefly placed her hands on her chest, arms, and her back...no scratches and bruises or bleeding or dust from open wounds. No...it was all gone. Every single one of the wounds she sustained was no longer present. Like they never existed. _This...how...? Who healed me?_

"...Thank goodness...we were getting concerned that you would never wake, my child."

She heard a voice full of genuine motherly warmth and she turned around to meet the voice. She could have sworn her soul dropped out of her chest. Those two...they recognized those two very clearly, though she doubted that they would remember her. She wasn't that memorable to them...at least not personally. In a particular... _performance_...she certainly was definitely someone to make note of.

 _King Asgore...Queen Toriel...? Where...how...?_ She looked around the room for the occupants. She could see plenty of monsters that she did not recognize. She could see two skeletons, a blue mermaid, two yellow lizards, and the the most surprising three that caught her off-guard.

The fuzzy child that looked like Asgore and Toriel, and the two somewhat identical humans with the brown hair. All three of them looked like they were around her age. All three of them...their souls were extremely powerful. Though in three different ways. One of them, the one with his eyes always closed, felt like he could never willingly submit to violence if there was a way to avoid it, and prefer peaceful methods instead. The rosy-cheeked one felt like he'd rather speak with forceful action instead of words to solve a dangerously dire situation. The last one, the fuzzy middle child, felt like he would be able to use a mix of both peace and force in order to find eventually find the major solution to a problem, though he would prefer peace.

 _Who...who are they? The only ones I recognize are King Asgore and Queen Toriel. Even then ,i don't even know them personally. So...I must be a complete stranger to everyone here then._ She sweatdropped. _That's certainly not awkward. But still...what are two humans doing here...shouldn't...?_

"When Asriel and the boys brought you home, you were in critical condition. I immediately went to work to healing your wounds." Toriel said, her paws clasped. "Luckily none of them were out of my range of skill, so I was able to bring you back to full health. We simply waited for your recovery from that point."

Queen Toriel...healed her? She knew she was a gifted healer...but this was ridiculous. It's like those wound never even existed! And King Asgore was just as huge and intimidating as she reme- _why is he wearing a pink shirt with yellow flowers?_ Something was going on here and she didn't think that she would fully understand the answer. Most likely not. But what was she to do? She won't be able to come up with a conclusion if she doesn't start asking questions. Silence would get her nowhere.

She nervously looked up, looking towards Asgore. She gathered up all of her courage and tried to look stronger than she looks, yet just as respectful. "King Asgore-"

"Howdy! And please, do just call me Asgore, my child."

She blinked. Okay. She's never known Asgore personally...so this was completely unexpected. She rubbed her neck. "Um...okay, Asgore." It feels so weird to call the King simply by his first name. "If it's not too much to ask, can-"

A loud growl sounded through the room, and the stranger's eyes wodened before immediately looking away. _Stomach,_ _you are picking a VERY bad time to be doing this to me!_

Chara folded his arms. "Well. Somebody's hungry."

"I-I am not!" The growling persisted, and she seemed both embarassed and irritated by it. "S-Stupid stomach! I have more important things to deal with than your hunger!"

"Hold on. Whatever you have to say, you don't have to say with an empty belly." Asriel said as he turned to the side for a moment, and picked a tray. He handed her a tray of recently made cinnamon rolls. "Breakfast cinnamon rolls! It's still pretty much the morning, so it should fit quite well!" Asriel tilted his head cheerfully and smiled. "Here, have a couple!"

Both the offer and the cheerful smile of the fuzzy boy in front of her managed to make heat rise on her cheeks. She tried to keep denying her hunger because she thought the questions were more important...though her stomach was proving to be the stronger influence. Another growl eliminated the rest of her restraint. With a loud sigh, she takes one of the cinnamon rolls. "Fine, stomach. You win this round." She grumbled. Reluctantly, she lifted her mask upward, but didn't take it off. Asriel could make out the little black nose on her face.

She felt herself to be greatly enjoying it.

"Wow...this is...oh my god this is really good!" She grinned as she nibbles on it happily. ' _Monch Monch!'_

"Glad you lile them. Now...mind telling us who you are?" Chara asked with an amused smile and folded arms. "Start by...I dunno. Showing your face?"

"Chara, let's not rush things. She's still recovering." Geno Alphys said.

She closed her eyes. "No. I get it. It's the whole mutual trust thing on, right? I can smell it."

"...Smell?"

"Right now, I can smell the suspicion distrust you have of me. It's coming off of you and the shorter skeleton most of all. It's both a natural thing and kind of a magic skill. I have a pretty good nose for certain emotions, but I'll admit it's not always completely accurate." She reopened her eyes. "If I remove my cowl...can we start asking one another honest questions? Because you all seem to be wondering who I am, and I seriously don't understand what the heck is going on around me."

"Let's just start with who you are. Introductions are very important, right?" Asriel offered.

She nodded softly. "Yeah. I guess that's fair." She closed her eyes as she slowly pushed her cowl off of her head. Asriel blinked as she watched her reveal more of her face, which included the pink tuft of fur on her head which contrasted just slightly from her white fur on the rest of her body. He could see a bit of canine teeth in her mouth when she opened her muzzle to yawn. She reclosed her mouth and scratched her also canine and slightly fluffy ears. Undyne was slowly raising an eyebrow. The girl lightly twitches her snout a bit, regains her focus, and looks towards everyone with a serious expression, her hands on her lap.

"I'll get the super basic stuff outta the way, first. I'm fifteen years old, I'm sort of a master swordsman, and I'm pretty good at fetching sticks."

"Really? That's a pretty cool skill for canines to have." Chara chuckled.

She continued on, just slightly irritated by the comment. "I am a proud member of the Royal Guard, as well as it's youngest member." Undyne's eye widened.

 _But I've never seen her before in any of my days as a Royal Guard Captain! She doesn't sound like she's bluffing, though. Which can only mean..._ Alphys must have come to the same conclusion, as she suddenly looked like she had a sensible realization. Undyne's eye lowered as a serious question pops up in her mind. _H-How long was she trapped in that rock?!_ The girl looked up towards everyone, as she bore a look of confidence, brushing away the last of her current nervousness.

"My name is Red."

* * *

 **Me: I wonder what happens if you take a character from a pretty good fangame...and take her into a different direction?(First major divergence, Undyne doesn't know her) As in...give her a different story, yet try to keep her in-character...and possibly fail...i spoil too much.;~;**

 **Frisk: Wow...this was unexpected. And yet...familiar.**

 **Chara: I really don't know what this girl's deal is...but...I feel like I know her.**

 **Asriel: Really? I don't seem to know her at all. She seems like a nice person, though.**

 **Me: I don't know if someone will have issues with this or not...but yeah, my version of Red is canine. She's been interpreted as a canine monster, a ghost possessing a large doll, some non-specific monster, or a human. The only thing her creater says about the subject that's definitely canon is that she's NOT human. The creator's(taxiderby of tumbler...which I do not have ;~;) favorite is the doll interpretation, and that is probably going to be the one they choose to be canon...might be seriously behind if it's already been done. If it was...welp, too late now.**

 **This NOT meant to purposely disrespect to the character or anything like that...it's just what I chose.** **So...yeah. Anyway, I don't own Red. I do however, own the direction she goes in this story...that's not bad, right?**

 **Chara: Ugh, you're talking too much, Ben! Time to go!**

 **Asriel: What he means to say is our time is up.**

 **Frisk: Until our next chapter, I suppose.**


	4. The Girl In the Artifact: Part Two

**Asriel: Another chapter successfully up!**

 **Frisk: This one is a bit longer.**

 **Chara: And since Ben is no good with making mysteries, he might have left many spoilers for you. So for the sake of other readers who might want to figure things out on their own...keep guesses to a minimum, kay?**

 **Asriel: This is not to sound mean. Ben is just...very hesitant, sometimes.**

 **Frisk: He's still building confidence in his storytelling skills.**

 **Me: Hopefully this is a good one for them.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

The party stared at the girl in awe after she's given them the most notable info about herself, as well as her name. All of them were greatly thrown off by her description of herself, for differing reasons. She said she was a member of the Royal Guard. Undyne has never seen her before in her life, and she's disbanded the Royal Guard a long time ago(much to the displeasure of Papyrus). But the shirt she was wearing under her red robe was definitely the Delta Rune symbol. And she appears and sounded extremely proud to voice her title out to them, which eliminates most of the doubt that she was faking her description so far.

To add onto this, when she caught sight of Asgore and Toriel, she was shocked to see them, and wws about to call them by their titles before they stopped her. Monsters have grown more comfortable with simply referring to the rekindled couple by name since both of them have begun to reach out to their subjects again. Tragedy has kept the two from forming a connection with all the other monsters, and this was something they also wished to fix. Now, most monsters simply refer to them by names or nicknames, with 'King' or 'Queen' reserved for being completely serious. Red was speaking to them as if she were a knight being addressed by the royals. There was a theory growing in Alphys's mind and she was growing more nervous by the moment because of it.

Asriel and Frisk were most curious about this feminine canine. From what they could tell, she was definitely a lot more powerful than she's letting on. However, there was another feeling about her that they currently weren't understanding. It was as if she was unintentionally repressing somethinf about herself and not even she can undo it at the moment. She would be too busy trying to adjust to her new situation. By how she looked and how she acted so far, Frisk guessed that she was thinking about how different things were. He also couldn't shake the feeling that she was familiar, yet he was also sure the two of them never met in any timeline he's aware of.

Chara and Sans were most cautious of Red. This was because out of all the SAVES, LOADS, AND RESETS, they've _never_ seen her before in any of those repeats. If Sans didn't know who she was, Chara most certainly doesn't. As far as either of them are concerned, Red was a complete wiod card, far outside of their expectations. They were wary because of the effects she might have on this timeline, instead of being wary of her character. She had no malice within her, Sans only needed to look at her once to be able to tell. She had no reason to have any malice within her, not one that they no of. Though he couldn't be completely certain of this, be was very much aware that she was from a different time period entirely.

 _it's like one of those scenarios when someome gets thawed out of some icy prison after so many years. instead of ice, this one was trapped in the artifact. now more questions...how far back in time did she originate? who put her in that orb? why? and...why was the annoying dog so adamant on keeping anyone from gettin' their hands on it?_

Red continued to stare at the occupants of the room who were giving her strange and confused looks. She tilted her head. "Did something I say throw you off? Do I need to repeat it?"

"No, we heard you the first time." Chara declined. "But you definitely threw us off a little bit with the whole Royal Guard deal."

Red pouted. "Hey! Is this because I said I'm the youngest Royal Guard member? I wasn't allowed membership because of pity. I _earned it_. Through intense hardships that were intent to strengthen me, I secured a place in the Royal Guard because they found my skills and power to be totally amazing! And-"

"Slow down, little doggy. I never said I didn't believe you." Chara cut her off with a sly smile. "I merely said that the information caught me off guard, that doesn't mean I don't believe you."

Red blinked. "O-Oh..." She looked like she was going to apologize...but then she decided otherwise when she pointed at him angrily. "Wait a stick-fetching minute! Who the heck are you calling a little doggy!? You're shorter than me at least by a head! And what's with those rosy cheeks?! Are they always like that or is that just permanent makeup?!"

Chara covered the pink spots, denying slight embarrassment. "It's not makeup! This is my actual face! And while we're taking shots at one another, why'd you dye the fur where your hair would be, pink?!"

"THIS PINK FUR IS NATURAL!"

"SO ARE MY PINK CHEEKS!"

Frisk gently pushed the two of them away from one another when they were face to face with one another and growling at one another in their own ways. He then turned to Chara with folded arms. "Chara, you can't be so hostile with her when she's literally just woken up. She's answered a couple of our questions already, now it's time for us to answer a couple of hers. First, apologize to her."

"What?! But Frisk, she-"

"Apologize." Frisk repeated, more sternly.

Chara pouted, clearly upset. He folded his arms grumpily and turned away from both Frisk and Red. "Ugh...I'm sorry I made fun of your pink hair...and called you a little doggy. But you have to admit-" Frisk sent him another stern look that made him reconsider what he was prepared to saysay, then drop it completely. Red was slightly curious about how he was able to achieve such a feat, seeing that he always looks like has his eyes closed. That, combined with the fact that Chara didn't look like he was easy to intimidate.

Frisk nodded softly and turns towards Red with a peaceful smile. "Sorry about my brother's rashness. He's still having a hard time fully adjusting to being nice to others."

Red nodded. "I guess...I can't help but wonder, though. Are the two of you twins?"

Frisk kindly shakes his head. "No, he's about a year older than I am, and we're not related by blood. Though I guess the resemblance is pretty strong, isn't it?"

She looked baffeled by the answer, constantly looking between the identical Dreemurrs with her muzzle parted open with unrestrained shock. "Wait...you two aren't blood related and yet you could pass off as identical twins. How does that even happen?!"

"Pure chance?" Chara shrugged. It was a weak answer, but the only one he had. He always did find it a bit coincidental that he and Frisk looked a lot alike. It caused a lot of confusion during the time loops, and some of those confusions resulted in harsh consequences...consequences none of the brothers wished to revisit, and neither would Sans.

Red simply blinked at the weak and slightly lazy explanation, the latter feeling seemed to make the short skeleton proud. Letting that information sink in, she decided to proceed. "Riiiight...so, anyway...the only ones in the room that I know by name are Ki...er...Asgore and Toriel. I don't know the rest of you."

"Introductions is what you desire? Well, since you seem to know us already simply by name, I guess we do not have to do so." Toriel nodded. "As for the rest of our friends...I believe they can provide that."

"INDEED WE SHALL!" Red took a moment to get used to Papyrus's rather bombastic voice. "IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, MS. RED! YOU STAND BEFORE ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"...The Great Papyrus?" Red squinted her eyes a little bit. "...What's so great about the name?"

"AH, YOU ARE A CURIOUS ONE! BUT ALAS, WE CANNOT GO OVER HOW MANY THINGS ARE GREAT ABOUT ME! WE WOULD BE HERE ALL DAY." Papyrus politely waves off the question, then places a mitted hand on Sans' shoulder. "ANYWAY, THIS IS MY SLACKOFF BROTHER, SANS THE SKELETON!"

"sup." Sans waved lazily.

"The little brother is the lazy one, then?" Red asked.

"guess again."

Red blinked as she looked between Sans and Papyrus, succeeding in resisting her great canine desire to bite down on the latter's leg. She could sense that Papyrus seemed to have a wave of maturity around himself, but that's mainly due to his overwhelming positive self-esteem. He also seemed to be much more open-armed and innocent. Sans however...she couldn't get a proper reading on him. His magical aura was full of great mystery. The kind of mystery that has the book open for one to read, but is completely incomprehensible except for the brightest of minds. He seems to be the one most wary of her. His facial expression, nor posture could give this away, however. She could smell a wave of caution around him, though it was far too vague for her to be sure.

But for now, she could comprehend the meaning of his words. "Wait a minute... _you're_ the older brother?! But...you're so short compared to him!" Chara seemed highly irritated by these words and folded his arms angrily again. Asriel and Frisk knew what this meant, but said nothing.

"yep. it's one of those situations." Sans shrugged. "anyway, the yellow lizard next to me is alphys. super genius. complete anime nerd. is sometimes extremely timid. can be a bit creepy at times."

"C-Creepy?! Why would you introduce me that way?!" Alphys stuttered, covering her eyes in embarassment.

"Because it's slightly true." Geno Alphys shrugged. "Ya wanna know how I know that? Because we're twin sisters and we know close to _everything_ about one another." Chara lightly scoffed at Geno Alphys's cover. "Anyway, the tall blue woman with the eyepatch is Undyne. Hot-Blooded Mermaid, also an anime nerd, crimson hair is soft and silky, also my sisters girlfriend."

"Fuhuhuhu! That's right!" Undyne grinned. "And that angry looking flower on the windowsill is Flowey The Flower. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, though."

"I don't have to lower myself to your level more than I already have." Flowey huffed, folding his leaft arms.

Red was slowly growing more comfortable with everyone in the room minus Flowey. Though once again, her curiousity peaks as she turned her head back towards the trio that currently grabbed her attention the most: Frisk, Chara, and Asriel. _Especially_ Asriel.

"Okay, so I kinda got everyone's name down." Red nodded as she turned towards the fuzzy prince herself. "Who are you, exactly?"

Asriel blinked. "Oh, it's my turn. Well, my name is Asriel Dreemurr!"

...Awkward silence filled the room after this. Toriel and Asgore seemed a bit worried once they saw that Red's shock to this information was far higher than the others. It wasn't on her face, it was purely within her eyes. She simply blinked once, then twice, then a third time. Then she looked over to the other occupants of the room, all of them quietly confirming that the fact was true. Toriel and Asgore were most certainly not denying the claim, so that eliminated all doubt that this wasn't true. The Delta Rune symbol on Asriel's scarf further confirmed it.

"...Asriel...Dreemurr? You're...you're Toriel and Asgore's son?"

"Uummm...does that surprise you?" Asriel asked, a bit worried. Chara, Alphys, and Sans were once again arriving to the same conclusion, though they wanted to wait a little for Red to realize it first.

Red slowly looked at her lap. "That red orb...the one that I was trapped in. Where is it?"

"That? I sensed that you were trapped inside, and I wanted to get you out. That's exactly what I did, but it shattered completely right when it happened."

"I see..." Red said quietly as the pink hair began to cast a shadow over her eyes. The air in the entire room suddenly grew much more tense as they sensed her getting much more serious. "I have a couple more questions that I really want an answer to. I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I'm not totally naive, either." She asked of them all. "What...happened to the Royal Guard?"

Undyne answered this one. "The Royal Guard was disbanded six years ago, and I used to be the Captain. We disbanded the order because we didn't need it anymore."

"You were the one who disbanded the Royal Guard? And you used to be the Captain?" Red didn't find the concept unbelievable. Undyne appeared to be a fierce and powerful warrior from her standpoint. "So...why don't we need it anymore?"

"Because it's purpose was pretty much completed at that point, so it's no longer needed. All the other members are living out their own lives, now."

"IT WAS SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT! THE MOMENT I ACTUALLY BECOME STRONG ENOUGH TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD, I DISCOVER THAT IT'S NO LONGER NECESSARY!" Papyrus sighed. "IT WAS SUCH A DOWNER FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"You got over it." Undyne rolled her eye.

Red simply nodded, not matching anyone's eye contact. With all of this new and unexpected information flooding her at once, combined with the fact that she was unaware of any of it transpiring during the last time she was awake. She was inside of that Artifact for a long time, obviously. She's secretly terrified of the explanation for all of this, but also did not want to allow herself to cower away from the truth. Red wants to face the truth head-on no matter how much it may hurt, and she knows that it will.

She refuses to be comforted with lies.

"...Be straight with me. How long was I stuck in that orb?" Red's most significant question echoed throughout the room, as well as her own mind. She might not have remembered why or how she in the Artifact, but she _did_ want to know for how long. Her concept was somewhat muddled because it didn't appear to be that long to her. So she needed the validation of the others to confirm the fear growing within her soul.

Asriel placed a hand on his chin while pondering this question. "Well...that would depend on what you were doing before you've been sealed inside. You were seriously injured, you were hurt, you were exhausted and hungry.. We can get a close enough estimate from there. Red...what exactly were you doing before being sealed within the Artifact?"

"It's...it's still a bit fuzzy." Red palmed her forehead as she tried to think about what she was doing. Her eyes opened as it immediately came to her. "I can't clearly remember every detail right now. But I can definitely remember. Fighting for my life. I thought I would become dust for sure..."

Undyne blinked. "You were fighting so hard that you ended up with the injuries that you had? That close to death? How could have that happened?!"

"I was fighting...fighting humans. I wish I could remember those moments in more detail, but it's much harder than I thought it would be."

"Human _s_? That can't be right. Unless...oh dear." Toriel's expression saddened, the realization greatly unsettling her. "We haven't begun interacting with the humans until six years ago. If the last thing you remember doing was doing battle with other humans...then this must have been before the Barrier was set in place...and during the Human-Monster War."

"That was it! I was fighting in that war! And somehow, I was trapped in that Artifact thing!" Red exclaimed. Then she regained her look of confusion. "Barrier? I don't remember hearing of a Barrier anywhere."

Asgore also looked greatly perturbed. _It's worse than we thought. Much, much worse..._ "Red...this may be difficult for you to hear. But it appears that you've been sealed within that Artifact for centuries."

Red's eyes widened. "W-What? _Centuries?!_ But that can't be right! Neither you or Asgore don't look that much older than the last time I've seen you! From a distance, of course." She was at least well aware that monsters had a longer life span than humans, but she couldn't easily believe that Asgore and Toriel could be that old chronologically and still be in their prime biologically. She doesn't know the whole story, though. The others were aware of this, yet decided to hold off on it. She wouldn't immediately believe them if they told her now.

"I'm afraid it is, my child." Toriel nodded solemnly. "The War has been over for centuries, with the humans victorious and monsters imprisoned in the Underground. Much had happened since then. Many, many things have happened. They won't be easily understood in a single day. But what I can tell you right now is that the Barrier has been broken for six years, as well as humans and monsters beginning to coexist peacefully again."

Chara, Flowey and Alphys tensed, while the light disappeared from Sans' eyesockets. This was why they couldn't remember Red from any of the other timelines! She was trapped in the Artifact, unable to have any sort of affect on any of the timelines in any way up until now because the Annoying Dog either absorbed the Artifact or the treasure was never approached at all. Effectively, _she was never there_. She was unaware of anything that could have happened from her incarceration in the small red prison up to this certain point. It wasn't that she wasn't able to have an effect on the timelines. She _couldn't_ have an affect on the timelines because she couldn't go anywhere. And even if she could, she'd have no idea what would be going on.

To put it simply, she was a surprise variable in more ways than one, and a completely unknown one. Sans has no knowledge on Red because she was born before all of them aside from Toriel, Asgore, and Gerson. Speaking of which, Sans made a mental note to pay a visit the old monster turtle at some point. Maybe he knows something else about Red that the rest of them don't. But for now, they needed to let her process this information.

Red just stared at Toriel and Asgore in shock, as she slowly allowed the truth to sink in. She placed her paws on the sides of her head and pulled in her legs, her hair overshadowing her eyes once again. "I was trapped in that stupid orb for entire centuries...I can't believe it." She whispered solemnly. "I don't even remember how I was sealed within it. Just that I was fighting for my life moments before it happens."

Undyne was rubbing the back of her neck. "This is insane. You used to be a part of the Royal Guard. _Looooong_ before I was even born. Before any of us-aside from Toriel and Asgore-were born!"

Alphys glanced at Red, carefully analyzing her. "You used to be a member of the Royal Guard. You may be the youngest, though Asriel, Chara, and Frisk could sense your magic. They could tell that you're very powerful."

Red tilted her head. "I guess so."

Alphys's glasses shined white. "This is unprecedented! A warrior from the distant past who has been trapped inside that legendary Artifact for whole centuries! And yet she hasn't aged a day!" She eased closer to Red, adjusting her glasses. "You're a living relic! And not just a relic, a _warrior relic!_ And it can totally sound like something out of anime and manga! This is incredibly fascinating!" Alphys soon caught herself when Red started staring at her strangely, and coughed awkwardly to ward off her scientific urges. "W-Well...obviously you're in a time period where nearly everything is different from what you might expect. I-It might be a bit difficult for you to readjust yourself to current times. Not to mention it might take a while..." She was silent for a little bit. "...Um...you said you don't remember _how_ you ended up inside the Artifact...just that you were sealed?"

"That's about the gist of it." Red nodded.

"W-Well...maybe we just need to give you time. N-Not just for your adjustment to the current time period, but for your memory to be recovered as well. As it is now, we shouldn't try to force you to remember, it should come naturally."

"until then. the proper greeting for such an event might be...'welcome to the future!' or somethin' along those lines." Sans stated, shrugging casually. "but for real. you came from the warring era. you were on the brink of death. that war was centuries ago. and yet to you, it seems like yesterday. i gotta admit, that's some _ruff_ stuff, pup."

Red seemed to at least accept that the ones before her were genuinely worried for her emotional and mental condition due to the many bombshells being dropped on her. It could be a lot worse. She was glad that she didn't wake up to anyone hostile instead of these friendly folks. Compared to the experiences she _could_ remember, this was a change of luck for the better. Though she then processed what Sans said at the end, and pouted childishly. "Hey! I'm fifteen years old! I'm not a puppy!" Pause. "...and did you sneak a pun in there too?!"

"sorry. would you prefer _'little red riding pup?_ '"

"What the heck, man?!"

"woah. relax a little, my canine compadre. ya shouldn't get so angry all of a sudden. don't wantcha seein' _red_."

Red was tempted to lash at him, but she slowly came to a realization as he shrugged casually once again, his grin never fading. He wasn't making puns to make fun of her. He realized that all of this was a huge shock for her, and was trying to cheer her up. She calmed down. Red could at least take comfort in the fact that he was being genuine about it, in his own way. The others looked like they wanted to improve her mood as well.

"GAH! SANS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU TROUBLESOME PUNS!" Papyrus groaned, which only made Sans grin wider. "FORGIVE MY BROTHERS ANNOYING TENDENCIES, MY NEW CANINE FRIEND! BUT NOT TO WORRY. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ADJUST QUITE NICELY TO THIS NEW TIME PERIOD! I SHALL DO SO, BY BECOMING YOUR FIRST EVER FRIEND IN A LONG TIME!"

"Er...thank you?" Red blinked at the lanky skeleton's boisterous claims.

"Sorry Papyrus. But I think Asriel called that position when he set her free." Chara smiled.

"OH. WELL IN THAT CASE, I SHALL BECOME HER _SECOND_ EVER FRIEND IN A LONG TIME! IT'S NOT AS PROSPEROUS AS BEING A FIRST EVER FRIEND, BUT RIGHT NOW THAT DOESNT MATTER. SO LONG AS SHE HAS FRIENDS TO HELP HER IN HER TIME OF NEED, I AM PERFECTLY CONTENT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed, though his statement was genuine.

"Papyrus has the right idea, Red. We'll help you adjust to our time and make you feel welcome! You'll be in complete amazement and awe of our incredible hospitality! Fuhuhu!"Undyne grinned. "Us Royal Guardsman help one another in a time of need! Disbanded or not, no matter the difference in time!"

"yeah. we'll help ya feel right at home, pup." Sans nodded.

"T-That's right! We're here for you!" Alphys said a bit timidly yet strongly at the end. Geno Alphys nodded to her 'twin sister's' statement.

Asgore smiled. "I suppose since you used to be a warrior of the monster-human war, I should try and connect with you. We may come to understand one another over time, as well as recover the rest of your fragmented memories. Until then, you are our guest."

"And we shall take care of you as a treasured friend. Over time, you will heal from both your mental and emotional wounds. We shall all be here for you, for as long as you need." Toriel smiled.

Frisk nodded. "You're surrounded by the kindest monsters ever. And along the way, since it seems that you came from the warring era, I can show you that humans aren't as cruel as they used to be. They're much nicer to monsters now."

Chara shrugged. "Of course we can't say it's a totally perfect scenario. Obviously we're gonna trip up a couple times. But...you seem to be the type of person who won't be held down so essily just because things might get tough. So we won't have _too_ much to worry about in that regard."

Asriel was slow to do so, and a bit cautious. But he gently takes Red's paw into his own two paws, and smiles softly at her. "Things are going to be difficult for you, Red. Adjusting to someplace totally new isn't easy for anyone. Monsters just got to the Surface and are currently doing their best to adjust to it. But you don't have to worry too much. Everyone is willing to support one another through these immense changes. And your adjustment in this time isn't too different from that." Asriel lets go of her paw and rubs the back of his neck. "Except...well...we're obviously going to have to get you caught up on certain things. Ehehe..."

Red slightly chuckled at how awkward Asriel was suddenly acting. He seems to think thay he somehow messed up his statement of friendship and support. "I get what you mean. Asriel Dreemurr, right?" She smiled. "Well I can take a guess and say that you're just as kind as your parents. And I do thank you for letting me out of that Artifact that imprisoned me, even if it did kinda leave me in a place I'm completely unaware of. Looks like I owe you, don't I?"

Asriel shook his head. "No, no. You don't owe me anything at all. I was more than happy to help out. Even if at the time, I didn't have much of a clear dea of what I was doing."

Red smiles at this. "So you helped me not just because I needed it and you didn't know why at the time, but you also did it just because you felt like it? Well, aren't you just a sweetheart?" The term caused Asriel to blush slightly.

"Well...I do like helping people in any way I can..."

"You've got that right. My brothers are a pair of goodie-goodies. Turning away from someone in need is not a possible function for them. I sometimes consider helping every single person they come across a bit troublesome. But then again, there's not much I can do about their natures."

Red folded her arms, tilted her head at him, and smirked. "You find their strong will to help others slightly troublesome, do you? Huh. Does that make you the bad apple of the trio?"

"Well, I'm not quite as nice as my brothers. But I'm also not the worst guy in the world." _At least not anymore._ "These two are kind of a huge contrast to me, but we stick together nonetheless. They've done me a huge favor at a certain point of my life, and I make sure that they know that I really appreciate it, and that I always will." Asriel and Frisk smile brightly at his statement.

Red cocked her head once again, now beginning to see the strong bond between the three of them. The brothers were extremely close to one another, despite the stark contrast that the younger two shared with the oldest. "Chara, is it? You make it sound like you owe these two your life."

Chara gently touched his Red Heart Locket just as Asriel and Frisk touched their Rainbow and Gold Heart Lockets respectively, and his smile became a bit warmer. "...Yeah. That's one way to put it."

Red nodded at the words as she closed her eyes in troubled yet genuine acceptance. "I have no more questions. Of the deep and majorly important kind, anyway." She reopened her eyes. "I'm...just going to have to get used to the fact that this time period is my new home now. And that nearly everything I knew of the world has changed drastically while I was asleep. So...um...I'm gonna need you guys to help me get used to everything here. The last time I saw humans, I was fighting them. Now I wake up and hear that they're giving peaceful coexistence a shot again...that's quite a drasric change."

"It's not too drastic, just very gradual. It helps that the humans that started the war are long gone."

"Yeah. Hehe...that is a pretty big and important plus." Red chuckled softly, with a hint of nervousness. She then picked up another cinnamon roll from the tray and takes a bite. The very long talk they had allowed them to cool down a bit, though they were still pretty warm and delicious. _'Monch Monch~'_ "Mmm~Do you think you can make more of these?"

Toriel smiles, sensing that the somewhat painful conversation was finally over. "Certainly." She nods warmly as she left the room.

"You can come down with the rest of us when you're ready." Asgore says with a smile as he stands up and leaves along with everyone. The others bid her a wish of luck in similar ways, then leaves the room.

The only ones left were Frisk, Asriel, Chara, and Red. She pulled on her ribbon a little while staring at the three brothers, pushing a bit of her pink hair out of her face. "So. Guess this means we're friends now?"

"Absolutely!" Frisk and Asriel beamed happily.

Chara folded his arms in amusement. "Heh. You make it sound like you have a choice in the matter. They'll be friend wither you accept their hand of friendship or not. They're already **DETERMINED** to be your friend, I can already see it."

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't try and resist them. I suppose there's nothing to lose from being friends with you three. " Red grabbed her cowl and placed it back over her head. "So, you say you've only just gotten to the Surface. Guess this will be a new experience for all of us, then?"

"Of course!" Asriel nodded. "We'll help one another adjust to the Surface whole we help you adjust to this time period in general as well as help you regain the rest of your lost memories."

"Can't be that hard, right? Just have to be patient." Chara nodded. "Patience isn't my strongpoint...but I guess I'll suck it up for now."

Red smiled gently at their kind offers to help her adjust, as well as regain her lost memories. "Thanks a lot, you guys. I don't think I'll be just fine if you all are helping me."

Frisk smiles. "Just another challenge that comes with moving to the Surface and yet weird things still happen. But we'll get the hang of it. Right guys?"

"Right!" Chara and Asriel nodded strongly.

Red also nods, as a feeling of warmth grew within her soul. "Yeah."

Whike the four of them were just getting to know one another, Flowey was the only one who was still looking at Red with a look of intense scrutiny. There was something extremely wrong with her. Not with her personality, that was genuine. She just felt...off to im. She was certain that Sans sensed it as well, but they were both really skilled at hiding their suspiscions. But one thing was clear.

 _She's no normal monster. No way. Is she...no. She couldn't be._ He shook his head, denying such a preposterous notion. He didn't even know why he cared, it was none of his business. And yet...he felt as if her presence has immense purpose. _I don't know why I bother...but I guess it can't hurt to keep an eye on her. I have a feeling that things are going to get very interesting VERY soon..._

* * *

 _Tra la la! Isn't it such wonderful day today?_

 _Did you hear? The three Dreemurr Princes made a new friend. A friend who hails from the distant past._

 _The Girl In The Red Cowl._

 _She's lost and confused, her memories gone awry. She is initially boggled, remembering not the reason why. Unbeknownst to her, fate meant for her to remain undiscovered...yet once again, it was defied._

 _My goodness, what a catchy rhyme! Tra La La!_

 _A normal monster, she is not. A strong purpose, she will have._

 _There are five catalysts that shall leave everything forever changed._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _...The First Catalyst has appeared. The Second is approaching slowly but surely. The Third lies in patience, waiting to be freed. The Fourth currently observes from a temporal distance. The Fifth's actions are currently unknown._**

 ** _With their appearance, everything will be forever changed._**

 _...But will that change be for better or worse?_

 _Does it really matter?_

 _Depends on who's observing it. Or should I say...reading it?_

 _Tra La La!_

* * *

 **Me:...Yep. I'm gonna leave off with that. And we won't be coming back to it immediately. I _am_ still making this about the Surface Life too, ya know. But hey, we have a new main character! Red! **

**Flowey: ...you're _despicable._**

 **Me: Says the mean flower.**

 **See you all soon!~**


	5. Red, Meet Muffet!

**Asriel: Another chapter! This one is pretty casual. Nothing serious.**

 **Frisk: *Smile* Let's not forget our newest main character! Red!**

 **Red: Hi. I, Um...I don't understand how this works.**

 **Asriel: You'll get a hang of it over time. Everyone has.**

 **Red: If you say so.**

 **Frisk: We're introducing Red to someone we know pretty well by now!**

 **Chara: *Wide Eyes* Wait a minute...you don't-**

 **Muffet: *Enters via web* Here I am, Dearies~**

 **Chara: Oh no.**

 **Frisk: Oh _yes_. **

**Asriel: Oh Golly.**

 **Red: Oh...I'm hungry.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Wooooooaaaaaaahhh!" Red beamed, her eyes focused on the sight before her, her cowl pushed back and her pink hair much more noticeable. They were currently outside of the monster neighborhood, showing Red around the city. Asriel was simply holding a Cinnamon Bunny right in front of her with his unbandaged paw. A hot and fresh one, steaming slightly. It wasn't burning his paw because of his high resistance to normal heat. Red was eying at it with immense interest and hunger. She licked her muzzle and couldn't help but drool and wag her tail eagerly. "What is this? I don't think I remember this snack! Is this some type of test of self-control?! Am I about to fail?!" She was trying to sound urgent, but the alluing delicious scent of the Cinnamon Bunny refused to allow her that choice. It already succeeded in causing a small growl from her belly.

Asriel smiled awkwardly at the look she was giving the snack in his paw, clearly finding her hungry interest in the snack to be amusing on a certain level. Chara and Frisk definitely found it funny, trying to rein in their laughter. Asriel rubbed his neck slightly with his own sheepish laugh. "U-Um...no, Red. This isn't a test or anything like that. Just a common snack that's gone around with monsters, and is starting to become pretty well known with the humans. Have to remember that magic food can replenish your health and magic when you're in a bind. And when you're not in a bind...well...it makes a pretty good snack either way. I don't suppose you've had a Cinnamon Bunny before, since you're so interested in it?"

"Nnnooo! No way! I didn't have anything like this!"

"Well, we have plenty to go around because we've bought quite a bunch of them already. Like I said, they're pretty common." Asriel smiled. "I'm a pretty big fan of cinnamon, so of course this is one of my favorite snacks. Do you want one?" He asked politely while holding out the Cinnamon Bunny to her.

Red eagerly takes the Cinnamon Bunny he offered to her. Once again giving it a good look-over and a couple whiffs, finding the cinnamon goodness to be utmost pleasing. She slowly takes a bite out of the Cinnamon Bunny, trying to get a taste for it first. Her eyes immediately began beaming with glee as the treat graced her canine tongue with it's magical cinnamon flavor. It's no wonder Asriel took such a liking to it. Being cinnamon already made it a favorite of his, but being _magical_ cinnamon made it many times better. Frisk and Chara have learned a long time ago that magical food is _vastly_ superior to human food on many margins. It can actually restore ones health and cure pretty much anything. The taste certainly wasn't something to look over, either. Monster food is not only better than human food, but it has much more health benefits. Even the foods that normally wouldn't be considered very beneficial despite being made of magic(Sans and his ketchup) still turn out to be much better than the human's version.

It's been discussed between Asgore, Toriel, and other human officials during their long wait in the Underground. They occasionally gathered some monster food and offered some to the humans to see what they think. Turns out that the humans really enjoyed the monster's food and their magical properties, and food was constantly given out to them so they could get used to it. Some snacks they were more hesitsnt to try than others, but then they were glad that they did.

Red had finished her Cinnamon Bunny and licks the last of the cinnamon off of her muzzle. "You did say that there were more, right? Can I have more?"

"Well, yeah. Like Asriel already mentioned, Cinnamon Bunnies are very easy to come by. So it gets bonus points for being both supremely delicious, _and_ for being pretty cheap." Chara shrugged. "Asriel's got like, a bunch of them in his room as a secret stash. We could simply go back there."

"Chara!" Asriel whined. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about my secret stash!"

"It's not like anyone's gonna try and look for it. Everyone's perfectly fine with you enjoying your sweets, so long as yoi brush your teeth aftwards and clean up after yourself."

"Like you only _barely_ do when you were eating your chocolate?"

"Hey now, I can actually get away with that. Oldest sibling benefits, remember?"

Frisk pouted at the ridiculous notion. "Your 'oldest sibling benefits' are dumb."

" _You're_ dumb!"

Red thought about the offer after briefly laughing at their sibling banter, then simply shakes her head. "No, that's fine. I don't want to burden you more than I probably already have."

Asriel turned back to her. "What? Burden? Of course you're not a burden! A new friend is never a burden!"

"Absolutely not! There's nothing about you that could possibly be a burden to us, Red. You're simply a new friend trying to get used to a place that's entirely new to you. That's all." Frisk reassured her. Red smiles softly from this

"I'm gonna have to remember that you're ust as much of a sweetheart as your brother."

"They're equals in that regard. Goodie Goodies." Chara answered for her.

Frisk pouted at him. "You think you can keep embarassing us with that? Well, we can play that game too." He then turned to Red and lightly pulled on her cowl. "Come on, Red. There's someone else we'd like you to meet."

Chara immediately felt like this would be going to go south for him very quickly. His smirk disappeared just as quickly. "Um...where are we going...?"

"Oh. I think you know."

Chara narrowed his eyes at Frisk, though the latter was clearly unaffected. "You wouldn't _dare_."

 **(One Warp Later)**

"Oh man, you _would_ dare." Chara groaned as Frisk and Asriel were cheerfully leading the way, with himself and Red following them. "This is a pretty petty way to embarass me."

"We don't know what you mean, Chara. We simply want to introduce Red to one our other friends. Somene you know quite well. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Frisk says calmly, his smile never wavering.

"Frisk, I know what you're trying to do, and you seriously suck for it." Chara deadpanned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm simply being a good friend, introducing a friend to more friends~"

"That's a dirty lie and you know it, Frisk. Just like Asriel, Dad, and Papyrus, you _suck_ at lying!" Asriel was about to say something to add on to this slight altercation. Chara looked him in the eye, silently telling him that the times when Flowey was the vessel for his consciousness didn't count because they're two separate beings now. Asriel pouts and holds his tongue.

"Some person we're gonna meet has Mr. 'Too Cool' on edge? Now I'm very interested." Red folded her arms, her head cocked to the side. "Wonder who we're seeing that can make you so nervous?"

Chara rolled his eyes. "This person can be...a bit difficult for me to keep up with. This one has a really annoying habit of messing with me at times I can't do anything about it. That time comes a lot more than I'd like."

"There she is!" Frisk pointed. "She's just outside her bakery!"

"And she's been busy..." Asriel said in slight awe.

Spiders were scampering all over the parlor that also counted as their new home of sorts, as Muffet was standing outside making sure everything was going accordingly. Most of products have been safely and tightly packed into their proper container windows as well as cleaning the windows for window display, until they were ready for distribution. Magical food doesn't spoil as easily as human food...he doubted that magic food spoiled at all. Those spiders were absolute hard workers, constantly doing their best to please their boss.

Red blinked. "Woah. That's...that's a lot of spiders. Is that your friend over there?"

Frisk nodded quickly. "Indeed she is. Muffet!"

The spider girl turned towards the small group. All five of her eyes blinked as her six hands clasped with delight. "Aha! My favorite customers, as well as my dear friends!" Her eyes sparkled with even more delight the second she sees Chara among them. "Chara Dearie!~" Red raised an eyebrow and turned to Chara, who was trying to hide his face in his hooded poncho, though it was in vain. Muffet puffed her cheeks as she folded her middle pair of arms and placed her lower pair of hands on her hips. "Don't pretend that you didn't hear me!" She said with a higher tone of authority yet still remaining playful.

Chara flinched a little at her tone and immediately uncovered his face. "S-Sorry, Muffet. I was just a bit shy about introducing you to a new friend of ours. She just came around, ya know."

Her expression immediately goes from stern then back to delight. "Ah! A new friend? I love new friends! Not only are they pleasant company, but they could also be new friendly customers!" She turned towards Red with her head rilted, her eyes blinking simultaneously. "Who might you be, dearie?"

Red relaxed a little bit and managed a smile. "Well, my name is Red. Muffet, was it?"

"That's my name, Dearie. Don't wear it out~"

"Weeelll...I'm not gonna lie. I've never met any cute spiders in my life. And I've honestly gotta say you're without a doubt cutest spider I've ever met."

Muffet smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment. "Why thank you, Red! Not many see us spiders as the cute and cuddly kind. But I assure you that spiders like us are much kinder than what most humans view us as in general, so my goal is to prove that not all spiders are big and scary like they believe. Dropping my grudge will make this much easier to achieve. And like you said, we're totally cute as well~" She slowly turns to Chara and clasped her top pair of hands. "Isn't that right, Chara?~"

He rubbed his neck, nervously looking away. "I...w-well...yeah? I mean..."

Muffet giggled as she strutted up to Chara and wrapped him in a four-armed hug, as her top pair of hands playfully messed with his hair. "Ahuhuhuhu~Don't be so shy, Chara. I already know you think I'm cute and cuddly!" She released her middle pair of arms from the hug and used the hands to playfully pinch his rosy cheeks. "I also know that you're still a smidge too high on pride to say it much in front of other people. Don't fret, I already forgive you!~"

"Muffet, please stop it..." Chara groaned, the pink of his cheeks brightening up a bit.

Red seemed to be amused at the display. Frisk was _greatly_ amused by the display, giggles escaping him without restraint. Asriel was simply smiling. "Chara is sometimes highly embarassed about it, but he and Muffet are very close."

"Hence why she's the only one outside of our family who can embarass him as much as we can." Frisk snickered.

Muffet giggles more as she plants a warm smooch on Chara's cheek. "Muah!~ Yes indeed, we're quite close!" She smiles as she hugged him tight, squishing her cheek against his. "He talks with me, he gives me confidence and assistance on my bakery business, he likes to have tea time with me, and we do have our fun with messing with people together. Though I consider it much more fun to mess with _him_. And he's always sooo gentle with me and my spiders! Him acting tough doesn't bother me at all. I already know he can be just as much sweetheart as his brothers! Ahuhu~"

"Oh, is that so? Looks like you have a soft center that only certain people can persuade you to bring out, huh?" Red smirked. Chara groaned in agitation and slight embarassment. Not even an entire two minutes and Muffet has already shot down his attempts to look cool in front of Red because she was new. And he feels like she did it on purpose, without revealing anything that relates to the notion.

Muffet finally pulls away from Chara and clasped her middle pair of arms. "So, how may I help you all?~"

Red smiled. "Well...since I'm pretty new around these parts, the boys were offering to help me get used to things, as well as meet a couple of their friends. Frisk said that meeting you would be the first on that apparently _loooooong_ list of friends."

"It's true, it's a pretty long list." Asriel nodded.

"Well then, Dearie. How about we get you comfortable with me by giving you a sample of my goods." A spider swiftly drops down onto her top hands and handed her a Spider Donut and Spider Cider in each hand. She politely hands them to Red. "Spider Cider and Spider Donut, Dearie?"

Red blinked. "They're made of...actual spiders?"

"Mm-hm!"

Frisk shrugged. "They're not that bad, to be honest. A bit webby and sticky, and yet somehow due to made of magic, they're pretry good!"

"I'm not really a fan of them." Asriel shook his head, then smiled. "I have nothing against them, but I prefer to have Snail Pie, instead. Frisk is all for slightly sticky and webby Spider Donuts, as well as the warm Spider Cider. I'm in favor of the Snail Pie for it's crunchiness and it's gooey slime." Asriel pawed his cheeks while licking his muzzle. "Slimey, yet satisfying~"

"You both freak me out sometimes, with your crazy-ass taste buds." Chara deadpanned. "Frisk, you don't even have an excuse. You're just...weird. You're _weird_ , Frisk!"

"Chara. I said a lot of times that I was kind, friendly, outgoing, compassionate, very merciful, bit of a ditz and a bit of a flirt...but I've never said that I was normal." Frisk admitted with a casual shrug. "You should know this about me by now. Besides, normal's overrated. Look at what's happened, what we've done and the friends we've made. I don't see normalcy in any of that, and I'm perfectly happy."

Chara blinked, as he rubbed his chin. "...Wow. Once again, I really can't find an arguement against that...but _still_. You're completely on-point about the ditz' part."

"You fantasize over _chocolate_. You're utterly obsessed with it. Any time there's a subject even _hinting_ at chocolate, you'll drool."

"Chocolate is divine. I won't accept any arguments."

"But Cinnamon is so much better!" Asriel defended. Chara turned towards him, held his hand out and booped his snootle. He blushed immediately and covered it up. "M-Meeeeh! Y-You booped my snootle!"

"I SAID I won't accept _ANY_ arguements." Chara deadpanned.

Muffet giggled. "Ahuhuhu~Their sibling banter is one of the most amusing parts of my day! Especially when it's he younger brothers against the eldest!"

Red chuckled. "Ha! They are pretty hilarious when they're arguing!" She then realized that Muffet was still holding out the Spider Donut and Spider Cider to her. She sighed a little, not wanting to put it off any longer. _It's a new world, Red. Time to try new things, I guess._ Red gently takes the Spider Donut first, took a couple deep breaths, and takes a bite out of it. A couple of cautious chewing later, she blinked. "...Hey. This isn't half-bad!" Red eats the rest of her Spider Donut and then takes the offered Spider Cider. She takes a bit of a big sip at first. "And the Cider is pretty good too! Even when they're made of spiders, they're delicious!" She tilted her head. "Though...doesn't it-"

"Bother me that I enjoy the products as well? Not really." Muffet waved her top right hand dismissively. "It's not unheard of that Spiders eat other spiders. All of them realize this, and yet they volunteer anyway. They don't mind at all."

"The subject is a bit...complex and strange, at best. You can just top it off by saying that they're VERY loyal to Muffet." Chara nodded.

It was always strange how Muffet can be so heavily defensive of spiders yet casually have them baked into her goods. He guessed that the hypocrisy lessens when he realizes it may just in her predatory nature for her to eat other spiders, and that they were magical spiders instead of regular spiders. The blow is slightly cushioned by that fact, and the fact that they don't mind in the slightest. There was never a peep of complaint from any of them or even a blink of hesitance. Their loyalty was completely unquestionable, they live to serve Muffet in any way they can.

Like Chara said, the matter is strange and complex. He eventually found it best to not think about it too hard. He doesn't eat her spider-related products anyway.

Red seemed baffled by the spiders intense loyalty towards their Master to the point of _volunteering_ to be baked. She took Chara's hint and chose not to dwell on it for an extended period of time. "Well regardless, these are really good! If you ask me, I think your bakery is going to do great!"

"Why thank you, dearie! I make sure that not _all_ of my goods are made of spiders, though. I wish to cater to both humans _and_ monsters." Muffet nods, her top-left hand pushing hair away from her eyes, which all blinked from left to right. "I'm feeling more confident than ever, though. Because Chara is in full support, even if he personally doesn't like my spider-related products."

"Well, now I know he can be just a nice guy as his brothers, when he feels like showing it. Good thing." Red nodded. She cocked her head to the side as she remembered something. "Hold on, will we have to pay for these?"

"Oh no no, don't fret about that! Since you're new around here, I've made those free. All of my friends can have treats here for free when I'm not working, and it's just a friendly get-together. When I AM working though, I have to keep a decent level of fairness to all customers. Though Frisk sometimes pays either way just to be courteous. Not that I don't appreciate it, it's just not entirely necessary."

"You needed _some_ money to get you started, right?" Frisk shrugged.

"Hmm, true~"

If there's one other thing that Chara noticed about Muffet, was that she's nowhere near as greedy for money as she used to be. She's still plenty greedy, though. "Right. Well, I think this was a wonderful visit. Buuuut I think we oughta go now. We have more places to be."

"Right." Red turned to Muffet and shook her middle right hand. "You can count me as a customer in the future. Maybe we can all hang out and help me get used to things. Just save up those Spider Donuts!"

"Ahuhuhu~I have a hunch that you and I are going to get along just fine, Red." She clasped her middle hands. "Well, don't let me keep you around for too long. You've got places to be, monsters to be introduce you to."

Red nodded. "Right. See you later!" She turned on her heel and grabbed Asriel by the paw. "Come on, Asriel! We're gonna get me more Cinnamon Bunnies!"

Asriel blinked as she began dragging him off. "We are?"

Chara and Frisk were also going to leave. Though a spider suddenlt appeared in front of Chara and pointed at Muffet. He turned to Muffet, who was smiling innocently at him, though he knew better. He groaned. "Muffet. _Please_ don't make me do it. You've embarassed me enough for today!"

"Be a gentleman, Chara~" Frisk patted his shoulder with a bright smile.

"Uggghhh..." Chara accepted defeat as he walked up to Muffet. She offered him her middle right hand, which he gently takes hold of and places a soft kiss upon it. He was heavily embarassed by this, but he was also genuine. He pulls away. "I'll be back in time for our tea session. I'm coming back for those chocolate bars! And...you, of course. Because you still need to out the finishing touches on your bakery, right? When you're done, you can take a load off and relax with me." Chara turned turned sideways and realized that Frisk was srill wearing a wide smile, and he could see that from a distance she shouldn't have been able to hear too much, Red was smiling too. _Crap! She's got really good ears!_ He turns back to Muffet, rubbing his neck shyly. "Um...I'm just gonna go now. So...I guess I'll, uh...see you later. Ring me if you need anything sooner."

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye, Chara Dearie~" Muffet says affectionately with a mild blush as she and her spiders began waving goodbye to Chara and the others.

Frisk and Chara walked away from the Spider Bakery and caught up with Red and Asriel. The latter duo slowed down so the former duo could catch up with them. Red saw that Chara's pink blush has gotten a couple shades pinker, which he tried to hide by completely hiding his face with his hooded poncho. She couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction. He wasn't so bad after all. Like his brothers, he also has his moments of sweetness. She's going to make sure she remembers this. Frisk was greatly amused by the exchange, while Asriel just seemed happy that Chara and Muffet were still getting along nicely.

Red smirked. He made himself out to be all cool, and admittedly he is. But he got so embarassed when Muffet explained to Red just how much of a sweetheart he can really be when he puts his mind to it, especially towards her, it was funny to watch. She couldn't help herself.

"Chara Dearie, huh?"

 _ **"SHUT UP!"**_

* * *

 **Chara: *Face In hands* How could this happen to me...**

 **Muffet: Don't be so down, Chara Dearie~I thought you were adorable in this!**

 **Chara: I'm not _supposed_ to be adorable! **

**Muffet: *Pinches Cheek* Too bad, you already are~**

 **Frisk: Totally True~**

 **Asriel: True Blue~**

 **Red: I don't know Chara very well, but I have a feeling that this bond has been going on for a while.**

 **Frisk: Oh, it _has._**

 **Chara: Frisk. I hate you, SO much right now...**

 **Frisk: No ya don't. You know you love me! Of the brotherly platonic kind of course~**

 **Asriel: Me too! *hugs***

 **Muffet: You're so sweet, Chara! Ahuhuhu~**

 **Chara: *Blush* Ugh...I'm gonna end this chapter before my humiliation progresses...**


	6. Magic Prodigies, And A New Catalyst

**Frisk: The first half of this chapter is pretty relaxing, for the most part. Just a bit of further description for me and my brothers.**

 **Chara: A portion of the latter half is when plot begins to rear it's ugly, harsh head.**

 **Asriel: I'm a bit scared, honestly. We don't know much about what might happen.**

 **Red: Only one way to find out!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"So boys...do you think you all can tell me more about what life was like in this 'Underground?'" Red asked as she and the boys were sitting outside and simply enjoying the sunlight. It's been a few days since she's been freed from the Artifact, and she found herself to be slowly adjusting to the Surface just like everyone else was.

Red found herself to be greatly enjoying the sunlight. She has only a vague memory of the sensation of its warm rays, warming up her fur. It also wasn't too hot either, so removing her cloak and cowl was unnecessary for the day. She eagerly munched onto Cinnamon Bunny that Asriel got for her. It was her fourth Cinnamon Bunny in a row. That's okay, Asriel was on his ninth Cinnamon Bunny. Chara was eating a bar of chocolate, and Frisk was sipping Golden Flower Tea that his father was kind enough to make for him.

Frisk acknowledged Red's question as he sipped a bit of his tea. He looked towards his brothers as they exchanged looks that represented a quick and silent conversation that she wasn't able to notice. After the moment passes, all three of them came to a silent agreement, as Frisk turned to her with a caring smile.

"Well, as you've heard already...it's been six years since the Barrier's been broken. Before then, all monsters have been trapped Underground, with little to no hope of escape. They've eventually managed to get used to living there, but it was obvious that they would much rather escape to the Surface." Frisk lowered his head slightly. "Many things happened during that time. Some monsters were obviously holding onto the hope that they'll eventually escape. Others have lost that hope a long time ago. They were very depressed, but accepted that they were probably never going to leave the Underground. There was that third party that was ailling to do whatever it takes to make sure that all monsters would be able to leave the Underground. Then there's a fourth party. Wishing the same as the third, but would instead rather live peaceful lives with the humans instead of fighting with them again. But one thing was the same. Whether they were content with their situation or not, everyone was suffering."

Asriel nodded softly. "There was a lot of suffering involved. For all of the monsters. Papyrus. Undyne. Alphys. Sans. Mom and Dad...everyone was falling on hard times..." He sighed as he hugged his legs. "We didn't exactly make lives easier on ourselves at most times. Most of us have done something we're not proud of, and never will be. Being free of the Underground with all of our loved ones took a lot of miracles. Miracles that, in order to be achieved, took all of us cooperating together. And even then, we were only able to just barely manage it."

"To out things in a certain perspective, Frisk and Asriel suffered more than anyone else." Chara said as he stared at the ground below him, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Everyone has had a pretty damaged life due to some certain events in the Underground." He closed his eyes and let out a mysteriously remorseful sigh. Mysterious to Red, at least. "NO ONE has suffered more than Frisk and Asriel. I've devoted myself to doing my best to make sure they never suffer like that again."

Red looked at the three of them. She noticed how they all seemed unexpressive the moment they began mentioning the times in the Underground. The times haven't been the best, that much was obvious. Though it was the matter of what exactly happened to make them take on expressions like that. Her curiosity lead her next question. "Okay, I get that life in the Underground wasn't the best. But this Barrier was broken six years ago, right? Compared to centuries of imprisonment, you might as well say that it was _just_ broken. What took you guys so long to do so? And why?"

"That section of information...is not something we're excited to tell you right now." Chara said while shaking his head. "Let us reassure you, this is nothing personal. So far you've actually been pretty cool to hang out with. But...this isn't a topic we're totally ready to share with anyone that doesn't have an intimate understanding of it."

"Take the humans, for example. If we told any of them this type of information, they wouldn't believe us. Not one." Asriel shook his head. "The Monsters emerging from Underground after centuries of imprisonment...that's one thing. The type of secrets that lead up to that event...it'll be too complicated for them to understand. So we won't bother telling any of them about it." Asriel smiled. "Don't worry, Red. You're our friend. When we become closer with one another, understand one another better...then we'll tell you the deeper details of what's been going on." He scratched one of his floppy ears, laughing nervously. "Trust us when we say that even if we told you right now, you most likely wouldn't believe us. You're still having a difficult time keeping up with current times and the basics of what lead up to them."

"Can it possibly be more unbelievable than me being trapped in a red orb for as long as the Monsters have been trapped in this Underground? I kinda doubt that." Red said with a slight roll of her eyes. "But alright. Obviously the deeper details of that whole situation is personal and it's the painful kind of personal. So I'll leave it alone."

"Thanks for understanding." Frisk nodded.

Red nodded back as she finished her current Cinnamon Bunny, wiping the crumbs off of her muzzle. "So, you three and the King and Queen are one big Dreemurr Family, huh?" The three of them nodded. "Cool. Though I'm a bit surprised that they adopted two humans. How did that come about?" She immediately regretted it as soon as she saw Frisk completely freeze up and Chara's eyes overshadowed his hair in a very ominous manner. "Oh...guess that's even more personal, huh?" Her ears flattened against her head. "Sorry..."

"D-Don't aplogize, Red. You didn't know." Frisk said as he waved his hand to dismiss it.

"It's just a question we don't want to answer. Leave it at that." Chara said a little bit too harshly. Red picked up on his harsh tone, but kept herself in check. Touching a sore subject like that would leave many to be upset.

Asriel patted Red's shoulder. "Let's...put it simply. Their lives weren't the best, so they decided to live with me and my family. They're both much happier with us than they've ever been before." He softly shook his head. "They've chosen not to go into seriously deep detail into their pasts to us, and we respected that. You just weren't aware of that agreement, that's all."

Red nodded softly. "Again, I'm sorry..."

Chara found it best to change subjects. "So, Red. Apparently you were strong enough, and skilled enough, to be recruited as the youngest member of the Royal Guard, ever. That's got me pretty curious as to what you can do." Plus he wanted to know why she was giving a magical aura of extreme power when she was inside the Artifact. Yet when she was released, all of the power disappeared within her and he hasn't sensed it ever since. He didn't know what to think of it, but he would at least want to gather _some_ estimate on her inner power. Because he was getting a feeling that it wasn't being supressed on purpose.

Asriel and Frisk on the other hand, were interested in Red's magic for a different reason...they merely wanted to see what it was like. Their curiosity was piwued, and it wouldn't be going away any time soon. Red could see the eager looks on their faces, and she folded her arms.

"You want me to show you my magic?" She asked.

"You also said that you"re great with a sword. Can we see that, too?" Asriel asked, his small tail wiggling a bit. Frisk was simply nodding to the prospect.

Red thinks about it for a little bit, her ears lightly twitching. Then she smiled. "Fine. I can show you my swordsplay, and my magic. But...you'll have to show me yours, first. All three of you." They all blinked at this. "That's right. If I have to demonstrate a bit of my magic, then so should you. It's only fair, considering I'm new here and all."

Now it was their turn to think about how to proceed. Asriel looked like he didn't have a problem with that arrangement at all. Frisk seemed to be patiently pondering the offer, scratching his head while it was cocked to the side. Chara had his arms folded with his eyes half-closed. Then he lifted his head up with a casual nod. "Okay. We're curious about each others magic, so that is fair. However, let's do it somewhere a bit low-radar. We don't want any humans to be freaking out if they catch us using magic in ways that aren't...completely safe."

"Okay. How do we do that?"

"We've been walking everywhere so far. Let's change that for an occasion like this one. Asriel, time to give her a demonstration. You've got the most magical reserves for it."

Asriel nodded. He placed his paws on Frisk's shoulder, who placed his hands on Chara's shoulder. Asriel then reached his paw out to Red. "Take my paw. Trust me, this isn't something you'll be used to on the first go."

Red cocked her head a little, but nonetheless reached out and took his paw with her own. "Well, okay. But where are we go-"

She didn't get a chance to finish, as all four of them disappeared in a colorful flash of light...

 **(One Warp Later)**

"-ing...?" Red just barely finished as she found herself in an open spot in the woods that wasn't too far away from Mt. Ebott, but far enough away from the city as well as the entrance to the Underground. Safe enough away from either side of civilization. Red blinked as she realized they were in an entirely different area than they were now. "W-Wha?! How did we get all the way out here?!"

Chara smiled and wiggled his fingers. "Maaaaagiiiiic~"

"...You're a real wiseguy, aren't you?"

"You should spend more time with Sans. Then you'll know what a true wiseguy is."

Frisk and Asriel laughed a bit as the latter shook his head. "Well it _is_ magic. Teleportation magic is something all three of us can do, but it takes a lot of stamina out of Chara and Frisk. So it's usually left to me or Sans. Sans is a really good master of teleportation. Though I've managed to fet pretty good at it too."

"Woah...that's pretty cool. I don't think many people of my time period could do something like that." Chara silently disagreed. There was possibly _one_ monster of her time period that could do teleportation to a master level...though it was rude to talk about someone who's listening. Not that he cared about that. He was pretty indifferent about a subject like that, sometimes. He was cautious enough to take it too likely at least. Red soon snapped him out of his thoughts. "Okay, that's one thing you showed me."

Chara nodded. "We can sum up our abilities somewhat like this. Asriel is the strongest of the trio, no question about that. Quite possibly the strongest monster of all. His magic is stronger than either mine or Frisk's, and those powers can be extremely versatile. A major downside to him is that, while he's definitely no slouch, close combat isn't his style." Chara pointed to himself. "As for me, close combat IS my style. Much better than either of them. Also, having an affinity for dark magic can be pretty handy. I can do much more with darkness manipulation than one might realize. Though my magic is still pretty weak compared to my brothers." He then pointed at Frisk. "Frisk here. He's got a well-balanced skillset of his own. He's not so bad with his physical prowess nor his magic. All of his stats are equal based, leaving very little weaknesses for him. He could be a dangerous fighter himself He's also the best at evasion, more than everyone. It helps because he's a a Pacifist."

Red blinked as he turned to Frisk. "Pacifist? With your kind of power and skill that your brothers are sure you have?"

Frisk shrugged. "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Asriel raised his paw. "I'm a lover, AND a fighter."

Chara folded his arms. "I'd much rather fight. But I can love, too. It's just that if something threatens them with force, then I'm going to defend them with force. Asriel is not naive enough to not fight back when a situation is dire. Frisk won't fight at all if he can help it, and he'll sure as hell try to help it." He then closed his eyes. "Don't get me wrong. Most of the time I won't hit either, if it can be avoided. But if it can't, I'll never hit softly."

Red looked at all three of them three brothers are obviously very protective of one another. And since Frisk was not a fighter, or at least preferred not to be, Asriel and Chara were highly protective of him most of all. Because unlike their youngest brother, they will fight when it's deemed necessary. Though it's obvious that Asriel will be less likely to support fighting back, but won't stand around and allow his loved ones to be harmed. Chara is much more likely to support fighting back, it was an aura flowing all around him. Though it's also likely that due to the influence of his brothers, his hidden lust for battle much more restrained and successfully supressed.

She didn't know why. She could smell that he had this lust for battle for a long time, yet he keeps it restrained until he actually needed to release it. Maybe it had something to do with the three of their hidden pasts. Though they said that for now, they'd rather keep their pasts secret, they weren't comfortable enough yet. They just met her after all, she couldn't blame them. Yet she still found this chemistry between the three of them to be incredibly strange, and very well-balanced at the same time.

Chara shook his head. "We're getting a bit too off topic, though. You wanted to see our magic. Asriel, you go first."

"Okay!" Asriel nodded as he held his paw out a little bit, and a couple sparks of colorful lightning sparked off of his paw. He held his other paw outward and rainbow flames crackled off of that paw. He smiled as he gently puts the two paws together, and an orb surrounded the two elements. He holds the orb outward to Red. The orb glowed with the fused elements of lightning and fire, which made the orb of magic sparkle.

"Woah..." Red said, leaning into the orb, and lightly touching it with her paw. She was surprised that she felt just slight warmth instead of a burning sensation from the fire, and no shock from the lightning.

Asriel smiled at her reaction. "Surprised you only feel a slight warmth and no shock? Undyne was able to teach me a lot about self-control of my magic. I've got a lot more reserves than most monsters, so I have to be able to manage them properly. She taught me how to do just that, as well as learn a few new things as well. Watch." Asriel disorted the orb, and he raises his paw, as a rainbow sword appeared within his grasp. He switched again, a blaster appeared over his shoulder. He made the weapons disappear, as a sparkling star appeared just above his paw. He nodded proudly. "Creativity is Power. At least for me~"

Red looked up towards Asriel with a very impressed smile. "Wow, Asriel...you only showed me one thing, and I've already learned that the concept of magic has changed a lot over the years."

"Yeah. Lotta things happened to get to that point."

"My turn." Frisk clasped his hands together, and his soul turned green. When it did, a green orb manifested from his soul and soon encased his entire body like a crystal. It gleamed green like a crystal. And it looked very strong from the amount of concentration put into it, which actually seems rather casual. Almost like meditation, but not quite. Frisk smiled gently. "There are different human souls that have a certain ability to them that makes them unique, and are represented by different colors. My soul is special, I can switch between many of those abilities. I can switch betwern Soul Modes."

Red's eyes continued to brighten in surprise. "I would have thought that humans couldn't use magic anymore..."

"Most of the human population forgot all about it. Frisk and I are that small percent that is pretty much still in tune with ours. It just took some rediscovering in order to do so." Chara shrugged. "Alright, lemme take a crack at it. Check me out." Chara smirked as he concentrated dark magic, and it swirled around him for a moment. Red was surprised to sense this much darkness emitting off of Chara, and he was willingly summoning it. When the energy finished gathering up, it set itself atop his shoulder, and took the form of a raven. It flaps it's wings and cawed for a couple moments before relaxing it's wings and preening it's shadowy feathers.

Red blinked. "Your magic affinity is darkness?"

"It sure is." Chara's magic used to be utterly demonic, and it corrupted his soul nearly beyond redemption. Now he could manipulate that same darkness with a much more stable mind and soul, making it easier to control. He abandoned the Void powers he gained during his time in the Void. However, unlike Asriel and Frisk, his takes a lot more stamina out of him than theirs. Though he makes up for that by not being completely dependent on magic, and is more of a hands-on fighter when need be.

"Even though you're emitting quite a lot of dark magic right now...you still feel like yourself..." Red murmured.

"I've learned a long time ago that darkness and evil don't _have_ to be one in the same. Correlation between the two isn't a necessity, it's just very common." Chara said as he lightly petted the shadow raven's head. "I've learned how to control my inner darkness. Tamed it. Instead of making it a tool, i made it an ally. And the payoff is totally worth it."

"Still...it kinda has me on edge. It smells kinda foul. It's a much lesser foul than full out foul. But...it's still pretty foul." Red shook her head. "I dunno how to properly describe it. I just know that it's not something I can feel completely safe around."

"That's fine. Sometimes I'm not so sure of it either. But it hasn't stopped me yet." Chara shrugged.

Red sighed as she rubbed her neck. "'Yet' huh? So it's tried to stop you before? Dunno if i should feel very confident after that one."

"Whatever. Show us _your_ magic, Red. Like I said, I'm pretty curious as to what you can do." Chara truly was curious about what Red was capable of in terms of magical ability and/or combat. One may never know when they might need it. Anything can happen, and not all things will be good. She's one of the new ones. He and his brothers are already intent on getting to know her as a person. Might as well know if she can fight, as well.

Hell, if she checks out, she could be his new sparring partner.

Though before she could do anything, Frisk suddenly raised a hand halfway. The other three stopped in their tracks and turned to him curiously. "Someone is nearby. Someone familiar... _really_ strong...and..." Frisk lifted his head with pause. "And...VERY hostile." Since Frisk was more focused on healing and defense more than fighting, he was also the very adept at sensing certain magic oddities. It helps that both Asriel and Toriel were pretty good sensors as well.

Asriel's ears lifted slightly in the air while his eyes closed...then they were wide open as he looked around cautiously. "I...I feel it too. But what could it be...?"

Red blinked as her ears twitched, and she sniffed the air a bit. Then her eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah. Whoever is out there, they're hostile."

Chara narrowed his eyes and stared out into the open. "You heard them. We know you're out there, so show yourself!" His voice echoed throughout the fields.

There was silence throughout the fields at first. Nothing but the oncoming breeze blowing through the floors and causing the leaves in the trees to rustle. Everyone stayed quiet and alert. Chara's eyes were narrowed and focused, as well as Red's. Asriel and Frisk's were cautious and worried about what might happen next. All four of them could feel the tension building around them. They anxiously waited for something that may or may not never come...

A dozen bones shot out of the woods and towards Chara and Frisk. Chara's eyes widened as he moved to push Frisk and Asriel out of the way.

There was the sound of slicing, as well as bones being slashed into pieces. Chara opened his eyes and turned towards the sound. He was surprised to see Red holding a sword, closely looking like a sabre, and sliced bones scatterered around her boots. Her cloak flowed with the remaining gusts of wind, and she had placed her cowl back over her head. Chara blinked. She definitely wasn't kidding about being skilled with a blade. Those bones came at them fast.

Though that's what bothered him. From what they know, only three monsters should be capable of bone magic. Gaster was still stuck in the Void, Papyrus wouldn't do such a thing as a sneak attack, and Sans was nowhere near their current location. So who?

Red clenched her teeth and snarled angrily. "Attacking us from within the woods in a way we can't see you?! That's the move of a total sleazeball! Come out and face us, coward!"

"Pfft. _Sleazeball?_ I gotta admit, Little Red, I haven't heard that one from anyone." Chara snickered.

"Don't call me Little. May I remind you that you're short compared to me and Asriel?"

"Grrr..."

Setting aside their banter, they turned towards the direction that the bones came from. For a moment, it felt like the assailant wouldn't take up Red's forced request, and they would have to go after them. But before they could even think about moving, they could hear their attacker moving towards them first.

"heh...ya know, i was kinda scared for a sec. when i first teleported into the underground in this timelime, i was actually worried. i shouldn't have been able to do that so easily. something had seriously changed, in more ways than one. but then i noticed something else. i couldn't sense toriel, asgore, myself, undyne, alphys..." The voice cracked a bit. "papyrus..."

Chara blinked. This sounded far too familiar...and just slightly glitchy?

"...but after i calmed down a bit, i noticed that i didn't see any dust. no monster dust, at least." Chara instantly took this stranger seriously. "that could only mean one thing. the barrier is broken, and all the monsters have gone to the surface. the usual true pacifist ending...is what i thought this was. so imagine my surprise when i sensed both chara _and_ frisk in this timeline in physical form at the same time...when they really shouldn't be."

Frisk and Chara looked onward in shock as they watched the figure enter the light. "...Sans?" This version of their skeleton friend had a red slash across his chest, with slight redness dripping from his teeth and a bit on his slippers. There were glitching white boxes on parts of his body, especially around his right eye. What really haunted them was the scarf around his neck looking a lot like Papyrus's...

"heh. you kids look a bit _bone-rattled._ " The alternate Sans spoke with a shake of his skull and a chuckle. Red watched the stranger with confusion very clear on her face, while Asriel looked just as shocked as his brothers. "i...am from a genocide timeline. a rather...faraway one. a timeline when...ya know. but circumstances were different and...tahaha, what am i doin'? i didn't come here to give ya my life story. long story short, name's Geno. as in Geno Sans."

"Geno Sans...then...what ARE you here for...?" Chara asked cautiously, slowly moving in front of Asriel and Frisk.

"well i WAS looking for the one you call geno alphys. rules were broken, that's the only way she survived. and i want to know how and why. buuuut this little predictament has grabbed my attention, so i decided to follow it. and i say again...look at what i've found." Sans visible eye glowed red on top and blue on bottom, then he moved his hand upwards. Chara and Frisk's souls glowed blue, and they yelped as they were floating upwards. "i've found you two little squirts runnin' around at the same time, when that shouldn't be happenin'. i dunno what your game is this timeline...but... **i'd rather not find out**."

Chara grunted as he struggled against Geno Sans' hold on his soul. It was much more difficult than he figured it would be. The grip on him was intense and it was strong. He gritted his teeth as he looked towards Frisk, who was wincing in pain from the harsh grip on his soul. He quickly turned back towards Geno. "Look, I don't know what your story is, but by the sound of your name and nature, it's _me_ you want! Let Frisk go!"

"there are very few times that the things you say are actually legit. besides, it doesn't matter if i want either you or frisk. to me, **_both_** of you are guilty. and i intend t-huh?" Geno's focus on holding the boys airborne was cut off as Red sliced at him, forcing him to warp a couple feet away from her and drop Chara and Frisk. They both gasped for breath and stood back on their feet. Geno sighed. "gee. i gotta admit, the redhead is definitely a new one. i've never seen her before. where'd ya find her?"

"It doesn't matter where they found me. What _does_ matter is that you're trying to hurt my friends! I'm not just gonna let that happen!" Red barked at him while snarling.

Asriel turned towards his brothers and friend, then Geno Sans. "S-Sans...I don't know what's happened to you in the timeline that you were in...but this isn't the same Chara that you might remember. He's changed, and for the better!" Asriel wasn't fully aware of what was going on, but he knew that this was quickly heading towards conflict. He and Frisk wanted to avoid a fight. But Chara and Red were ready for one, and Geno Sans hostility still hasn't gone down.

Geno laughed softly. "...heh. hehe. that's...that's real funny kid. but you've gotta realize how stupid you sound." His visible eye turned pitch-black. " **a dirty creature like him can't change. it's impossible.** "

"No it isn't. Chara's changed! I don't know what your Chara did to you, but my Chara is a good person now. I'm not as knowledgeable at this timeline thing like you are...so you can at least acknowledge that Chara being a good person IS a possibility?"

Geno laughed softly. "you're such a naive kid, asriel. i see this frisk was able to save you, i don't have TOO much of a problem with that. but this...now _**this**_ i have a few issues with. he's a dirty little traitor if he lets chara run around. i dunno why this timeline's sans would allow such a thing to happen. haa...looks like i gotta fix his mistake before i carry on with my own business."

Chara cursed himself for their current predictament. Figures. This kind of stuff couldn't happen during the six year wait. _But nooooooo! Let it happen during our first week on the Surface! That's not trolling at ALL! And now we've gotten Red involved in this before she was ready. Now we'll have to tell her the truth SOONER! And right when she was really beginning to trust us! **Dammit!**_ Chara stood up and glared at Geno. "Hey! I don't know how you came to be, but you need to back off! That's Chara you know isn't me! Not anymore!"

"Sans. Please." Asriel said softly. "I can sense you're in deep pain of many levels. I also know that you're not a bad person. But what you're implying is completely different from what's really going on!"

"heh...excuse me if i don't believe ya, kiddo. i've been fooled many times with the whole 'redemption' story, only to watch my loved ones get stabbed in the back when they least expect it. i won't be making that mistake."

Chara has figured out that conflict was inevitable, and he was the target. He kept himself protectively in front of Asriel and Frisk, while Red kept her sword pointed at him. He could see she was in shock, but her first priority was defending her friends. He had to give her credit for that. He turned back to Geno. "Listen. I'm sure we can sort this mess out...Geno, is it? We don't have to come to blows. But if you keep pushing me, I WILL start pushing back. Just back off!"

Geno stared at Chara for a moment, the scarf around his neck flowing with the wind. When it stopped, he let's out a quiet, hollow laugh. As he did so, a Gaster Blaster blinked into existence right above him. It was glitched with white boxes, mostly around it's right eye like Geno's.

"...fraid' i can't do that." The blaster's maw charged with energy, awaiting his command to fire.

Asriel's eyes widened and he took a step back. "Geno! Don't do this!"

His plea was ignored. He could only see Chara in front of him. He actually stayed in this timeline to age into his pre-teen years. He was also much stronger. But Geno didn't care. For some odd reason, HE felt much stronger too. It may have something to do with the fact that he could enter a timeline himself from the Void, when he originally couldn't. Something's changed. A _lot_ of things changed. But he currently didn't care about that, either.

He grabbed his brother's scarf with one hand, smiled wickedly, and raised his other hand. After a moment of tension, he closed his fist.

The blasters fired.

* * *

 **Frisk: I believe what we have here is a rather serious misunderstanding...**

 **Asriel: Why is he attacking us?!**

 **Chara: Obviously he's after me. But bringing you two into it will be a painful mistake on his part.**

 **Red: What the heck is going on?!**

 **River Person: Tra la la~**

 **Me: What the?! I didn't call you he-**

 **River Person: The Second Catalyst has arrived, with rather hostile intentions. He is the next step, the second cause of everything being forever changed. After this conflict, will he be friend or foe? Will it matter? Who knows? Tra La La!~**

 **Me:...How the hell does the River Person know my story better than me?!**

 **Extra Note: I don't own Geno Sans. He's an AU character belonging to LoverofPiggies of Tumblr. He's a significant character of the Aftertale Comic. It's pretty awesome. I just wanna give credit where credit's due. I aim to get Geno Sans in-character the best I can for this story.**

 **...who am I kidding. I'm already worried about Red. This not gonna go well for me, is it?**

 **Ah well. Until the next chapter, I suppose. Later~**


	7. Severe Misunderstandings

**Frisk: We're back! And we're trying not to get killed!**

 **Asriel: I really don't want us to resort to a RESET. We swore never to anymore of those.**

 **Chara: Calm down. Geno isn't that much of a big deal. We can take him!**

 **Me: Geno Sans is apparently one of the strongest ones out there, so I made sure I did my best to portray him that way.**

 **Red: I still have no idea what the heck is going on...just that my friends are in danger andnthey need my help!**

 **Chara: Appreciated. But first, a little bit of important, non-fighting plot to start this. Yeah?**

 **Me: I'm not going for long, detailed fight scenes every time it occurs. But I hope to do them better than my previous story. Youtube decided the battle music...they're pretty good in my opinion. Yoi don't have to, though.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(Undyne and Alphys's Residence)**

Geno Alphys was sitting in the basement on her own, her paws clasped and her glasses shining white from the lights hanging above her. Lab equipment was spaced around her, organized and neat. Sometimes her counterpart would come down here and help organize them a bit better, it was still a bit messy. Though it was still pretty usable and effective at the moment. After all, she studied the red orb that contained Red for centuries. At least in this timeline.

She couldn't dwell on her own thoughts for long, though. She had a feeling that something was seriously wrong, and she turned to her equipment to make sure that she wasn't mistaken. Though there was no mistake about it. To further make sure that she wasn't mistaken, she called her counterpart down, AND made sure to call Sans. She made sure to especislly call him, for he might know a couple of things about this that he might know. After all he and Alphys were very effective in the science department.

A couple minutes passed as Undyne came down first with an audible yawn. Alphys followed soon after, adjusting her glasses and blinking a couple times. "Geno Me? Is there something the matter. You look a bit stressed."

"I'm fine, Alphys."

Undyne folded her arms. "Are you sure that you're alright? She'e got a point, you look like something serious might have come up."

"You could say that. But I need to wait for Sans in order to be absolutely sure." Geno Alphys said as she turned towards them with a tired sigh. "Figures. Our first week on the Surface hasn't even gone by yet, and something is happening that could already throw things out of balance...ah to hell with it, things are already out of balance. What I want to know is just how much balance has been thrown out of whack."

Undyne blinked a little at her words, then groaned while facepalming. "Is this possibly related to that whole timeline business? Because you know that stuff seriously makes my head hurt."

Geno Alphys turned away from the duo as she sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. "I'm waiting for Sans to help me confirm that." There was a brief ' _ping_ ' sound, as well as a brief flash of cyan on the other side of the room. She nodded. "Oh look, he's already here."

"geno alph...ya rang...?" Sans said with a somewhat forced grin. He was sweating a bit, and it looked like he was having a difficult time breathing normally. They grew concerned for him when he saw him in such a state. He balanced himself and scrstched the back of his skull. "sorry, ladies. just feelin' a bit under the weather for some reason. well...not that much. i just...got a really irritatin' headache all of a sudden..."

Undyne blinked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"alright enough to heed geno alph's call." He turned to the lizard in question, taking another somewhat forced breath to help himself focus. "what did you have in mind...?"

Geno Alphys turned towards her equipment again, and pointed towards a monitor that is currently beeping. "There's something seriously off about today, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. The feeling wouldn't leave me alone, so I thought I'd take the time to make a quick scan of our timeline and see if something's amiss." Geno Alphys has paid close attention to the timeline's stability ever since Asriel destroyed the True Reset option. For a long while, everything was checking out nicely. But because of slight paranoia, she never stopped to see if there were consequences to destroying something greatly and simultaneously helpful and harmful to everyone. It leaned more on the latter side, though there was still benefits. "Take a look at this, Sans. What do you see?"

Sans leaned into the monitor and looked at the data that was being displayed. His skull tilted to the side just slightly. His pinpricks shrunk a little bit. "what is that...?"

"Something that just came up and is completely out of the ordinary. I should know. I've been monitoring the timelime for a very long time now. And for the most part, everything has been stable, if not strange in a couple instances of hiccups now and then. However...this is no mere hiccup. This was something _much_ more noticeable."

Sans blinked. "noticable how?"

Geno Alphys's glasses shined again. "Sans...I don't know how, what, or where. But something has entered this timelime. Besides that, I feel something about this anomaly. Something...familiar. And if not familiar, then something I shoild be aware of, wnd I'm just not."

Sans held his head as another pulse of pain coursed through his skull, though it wasn't as bad as before. "something's entered the timeline, you say...? it might have something to do with my headache. i haven't felt like this in a long time. not only that, but i think i can sense somethin' enetering this timelone too. but what could it be...? there should be no other anomalies in this timeline since chara, frisk, and asriel have the highest **determination** here. what could have made it's way here?"

Undyne folded her arms. "Man, I hate being outta the loop like this. I have no idea what they're talkin' about!"

Alphys blinked as she readjusted her glasses once more. "The True Reset option has been destroyed...so that attempting to ERASE the timeline would rendered impossible. That option is only given when a Genocide Route is near completion."

Geno Alphys blinked. "Wait..." She double checked the monitor and entered in something else to match the anomaly. She was shocked to see that the detected anomalt is indeed from a Genocide timeline. "But...that shouldn't be. I only managed to make it here because I borrowed Geno Frisk's soul to warp to a Save Point, right from the Void. There shouldn't be anyone able to timeline jump to a magnitude like that, besides maybe the boys! They'd need to have some sort of device or machine. Another option is to simply be very powerful and/or have the high enough toleration for **DETERMINATION** needed for it to work..." Her eyes widened when she came to a certain realization and understanding. The True Reset option being destroyed did more than lock out the Genocide Route for this timeline...it made room for something far more complex. And if the anomaly is from a Genocide Timeline despite it being locked out... "On other circumstances, this could be a very interesting breakthrough...but on this one, we have a serious problem!"

Undyne and Alphys saw the look of shocked disbelief on Geno Alphys's face. "What's wrong?!"

She quickly turned to Sans and grabbed his shoulders. "I'll explain in better and deeper detail later! We need to find the boys, NOW!"

 **[Megalovania: Dylnmatrix Remix]**

"Geno! Don't do this!"

Asriel's plea went completely ignored as Geno Sans raised his hand as the Gaster Blaster above him shot a white beam towards the quartet. Chara grabbed Asriel and Frisk and jumped backwards to dodge the laser that struck the spot that they were just standing on, while Red swiftly moved sideways to avoid it. The younger Dreemurrs landed on their backs while Chara and Red landed on their feet.

"Geno, knock it off!" Chara shouted angrily as he helped his brothers to his feet. "We may be far away from Ebott City, but I'd rather not risk it!"

"not my problem, bub." Geno said as he placed his hands in his pockets casually, as bones rose around him. "they're not safe either way, if you're still running loose."

"You glitched out Smiley Trashbag! I told you I'm-!" He was cut off by bones tearing out of the ground and shooting at him. Chara dodged them by jumping back once again, once again pulling his brothers to the side. Red slashed horizontally through the bones with her rapier."You're clearly not interested in anything else I have to say..."

"you're right about that. i have no sensible nor sane reason to ever listen to you of all people. a talented lying demon is what you are." Gaster Blasters manifested on both sides of Sans and fired simultaneously.

Frisk's soul turns green as a glowing green pan forms in his hands. He swung at a precise moment, and it strikes the first blast and deflected it towards the left side, watching it dig into the ground. He swings again and the second blast is deflected into the sky. Hopefully no other humans caught sight of that. Geno Sans tilted his head, looking surprised by the move.

"huh. that's a new one."

"Geno, Please!" Frisk also tried to plea. "We shouldn't be fighting! You-" Frisk jumped upward to avoid bones from underground, and managed to dodge more shot at him midair. He lands back on the ground, as more bones shot at him. Red immediately dashes in front of him and slashes all of the bones into pieces once again with her rapier. Frisk was slowly becoming glad that they were friends. She was fun to hang out with, and she was a skilled fighter.

"I still have no idea what's going on, but you're obviously not going to let them have their say, will you?!" Red shouted as she dashed towards Geno and slashed upward. He dodged it with his simple sidestep, and grabbed Red by her soul, turning it blue.

"heh. i won't just take it like a chump." He threw her aside, though she was able to regain her footing easily enough. Though he noticed something odd when he grabbed Red's soul. _her soul...no way. why is her soul-_ He was cut off from his thoughts as Chara rushed in and kicked him in the ribs, pushing him back a couple feet but wasn't knocked to the ground. "woah. gotta stay focused, sansy. don't wanna get the scarf dirty..."

"If you don't want to worry about getting dirty, then stop attacking!" Chara snarled in annoyance. "If you'd only give us a chance to-" He dodged again as a Gaster Blaster fired at him again, forcing him to disappear in a flock of dark ravens. The flock flew around for a bit, before gathering into one place and coming back together to reform into himself again. "Dammit! Can't I get a chance to explain myself?!"

"you don't deserve that kind of luxury." Geno said nonchalantly as more glowing bones formed around him in a circle. "you don't deserve any type of luxury, really." Most of the bones shot at Chara with high velocity.

 **"Chaos Blade!"** Asriel jumps in front of Chara and slashed most of the bones apart with the significantly improved version of **Chaos Slicer.** It vanished from his paws as he once again attempted to reason with Geno. "Look, I know you and Chara probably...okay not probably, you DON'T have the best history together. But I'm telling you the truth, he's changed! It took a lot of work, patience, and trust, but he's REALLY changed!"

"again with that garbage, asriel?" Geno scoffed. "who am i kidding, of course you'd keep defending him. you're basically his partner in crime. no...it's bigger than that. frisk is your partner as well. all three of you have been involved in everything bad that's happened. it fits that all three of you are apparently close brothers in this timeline. **brothers connected by each of your sins.** "

Asriel looked hurt by this, knowing what Sans meant. Asriel's actions as Flowey, Chara's persuading Frisk into a Genocide Run, and Frisk being naive and vulnerable enough to listen to him. "We...we're better than that now! We want to become better than what our pasts tried to make us out to be!"

"oh, now ain't that sweet? you're definitely the most naive one." Geno rolled his eye. He and Asriel stared each other down as their scarves flowed with a sudden breeze of wind. "get real, kid. do you really think that you can just sweep all of your sins under the rug and expect them to never surface again? you three may be done with your pasts... **but they're not done with you.** "

Chara snarled again as he stood up. "Like I said before, you're beef is mostly with me! Asriel and Frisk don't have to be involved! And like they've been saying, I've changed! I didn't believe that I as capable of it either, but everyone supported me and helped me out, even if I was the worst person to them!"

"That's right! We've had a couple hiccups, but we were able to do it!" Frisk added, taking a step towards Geno. "It's just like Papyrus said-"

" ** _i'm surprised you have the 'bravery' to go there._** " Frisk flinched at how dark and furious Geno's tone gotten in a second. Geno's eye burned in rage as the Gaster Blaster behind him gained a draconic body, swiftly forming into a Gaster Dragon. it was glitched just like him, yet it's eye also burned with rage. " **You will NOT use Papyrus's words against me!** "

Chara blinked. "Ooookay...I guess Papyrus-GAH!" He swiftly jumped to the side as he dodged a larger blast from the Gaster Dragon's maw as it devastated the spot he was just standing on.

Red followed suit, avoiding the fallout of energy that almost fell on her. "What the heck?! Just saying his brother's name pisses him off?!"

 **"And _YOU_**!" Geno pointed an enraged finger at Chara. " **You don't deserve to say his name!"**

"That's a definite yes!" Chara exclaimed.

Asriel jumped upwards when another storm of bones shot at him courtesy of Sans. Though the Gaster Dragon behind him flew upwards and threw it's tail downward, slamming Asriel down into the ground enough to crack it. "Agh!" He rolled onto his back and held his chest. The bone dragon's tail attempted to slam down onto him again, with Frisk holding his hand out to form a green shield around him to defend him. Though the pressure was heavy, as the shield began cracking from the strain of the multiple blows. Sweat formed on his forehead as he tried to keep it from breaking.

"STOP!" Chara shouted as black flames gathered in his hands and he shot two of them towards the bone dragon's head. It recoiled a bit from the blows, but kept up it's assasult. "How many damn times must I say it! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" He ran to help his younger brothers. Though he was stopped in his tracks as his soul turns blue, and he slammed into the ground. Geno swiped his hand across and thrusted him into a tree, keeping him down with an intense grip on his soul.

 **[Music Stop]**

"huh. you seem to care about them. a whole lot, actually." Geno said curiously as he tightened his grip on Chara's soul, making him hiss from the severe pain. "that's totally out of _chara_ cter for you. heh. **maybe now you'll know what it feels like to have your brother taken away from you. on twice the magnitude.** "

"Ngh...d...damn it..." Chara grunted, strugging severely to look Geno in the eye. "Character...can _change_...you know! I said that I didn't think...I could either...but I _did!_ And now my life is a lot better because of it!" He growled as he blew a bit of hair away from his eyes. "Haven't you...ever heard of...character development?!"

Pretty sure a pun was there, and a wall was broken. But no one took notice.

"it's only a matter of time, kid." Geno responded nonchalantly. "you may be happy with who you are now...but who knows when you'll get tired of it, huh? build up this entire hapog ending for yourselves...and then it's all gone in the blink of an eye via reset. it's like i keep telling you. kids like you can't change... **so you go should burn in hell.** " Sans raised his hand as three Gaster Blasters hovered over his head and aimed themselves towards Chara. He kept struggling to move, but his soul was blue and still being forced into the ground. "now... **get dunked-** "

"Okay, you know what? _NO_."

Geno blinked. "what th-" He let go of Chara's soul and he warped away as a glowing magical chakram slices along the ground. It was mostly black with white edges, and both colors had a strong glow to them. It travels through the air for a couple of moments in a wide arc, before it returned to Red's hand. Geno narrowed his eye. "hey kid, i was in the middle of so-" His eye widened as Red throws the chakram again, and he had to warp backwards to dodge it. "i wasn't done talking ye-" His eye darkened as a magic bomb was thrown at him while he was in mid-warp. "oh." The explosion caused a flash of white to temporarily engulf the area. Geno was sent flying across the field , but he used a Gaster Blaster to catch himself, standing on it's head. "will you _stop_ interrupting me?!"

"Doesn't feel so good when it happens to you, does it?" Red countered with her paws on her hips. "I really don't know what your grudge is with these boys in the past or whatever time stuff. But I think they each deserve a second opinion."

Geno sighed as he stepped off of the Gaster Blaster and placed his hands in his pockets, while Red helps Chara up. "listen, little red. you're new a new variable, so you don't know the whole story. these _friends_ of yours are-"

"Exactly. These are my friends." Red said forcefully. "Whatever terrible things they probably did that made you so angry, they've clearly found the strength to move past it. Maybe you should take an example from them and get over whatever's got you in such a hateful, hostile mood?"

"you're making a mistake! you don't know what they did! you should know that these three shouldn't be your friends!"

"And who gets to decide that? NOT YOU!" Red barked in defiance, flashing her fangs dangerously.

 _I'm becoming more and more impressed with her._ Chara thought.

Asriel gathered a fireball within his paws and hurled it towards the Gaster Dragon oppressing he and Frisk, knocking it over on it's side. He turned to Frisk while helping him up. "Frisk. It seems talking to him isn't going to do any good."

"...I know." Frisk sighed as he stood up and manifests another shield around himself while also healing Asriel and Chara. "I will provide support."

"And we'll handle the rest." Chara stated as he stood up on his feet and glared at Geno. If even Frisk couldn't talk the fight out of him, they'll have to fight him. Chara and Red were more than ready, while Asriel hoped this ends quickly.

 **['Dummy!' Remix]**

Geno narrowed his eye significantly as it glows fiercely. Red was continuingnto defend the boys despite not knowing what they did yet. So right now, she was just another obstacle that he needed to remove. The Gaster Dragon recovered from the fall it took from the fireball Asriel through, and growled viciously as it gathered energy for yet another blast.

"That's enough out of your mouth." Chara declared as he appeared from a cloud of darkness right over the dragon in question, and stomped the dragon's head to the ground, feeling it harshly connect with the ground chin-first, and it's skull crack slightly. The blast stayed within it's maw, and it soon blows up from the buildup of magic being too much.

"tsk..." Geno grunted. They're taking the offensive.

Red held her paw outward and another energy chakram began spinning around with enough velocity and tossed it towards him, as it tears through the ground and picked up more dirt. Geno moved away from the blades, warped away once again. Though he was surprised to see that it was homed in on him and continued to slice through the ground. He continued to warp away constantly to dodge the glowing wings. Red tossed another chakram with her other paw as it tore away at the ground. Then she rushed forth and slice at him while he was busy dodging the chakrams. He was caught right after he warped, and had ro manifest a bone in his hands to block the strike, which resulted in a very close call.

"You think you can just jump out of nowhere and attack my friends with extreme prejudice?" Red asked as she pushed against the bone in his hands. "I don't know a majority of what your saying, but the gist of it is that these three have done some pretty nasty things. But it sounds like they're really trying to make up for whatever they were."

"after what they've done?" Geno glared. "once again, they don't deserve a shot at redemption!"

"And once again, YOU don't get to decide that!"

A Gaster Blaster formed right over his head and shoots right at her. She pulled away just in time and jumped away from the targeted area, watching particles spread out slightly. He was about to shoot again, though jumped back as Chara jumped down and kicked the spot where he was just standing, surprised thst it cratered the ground slightly.

"When it comes to raw physical power, I surpass my brothers. Asriel has his magic skills at a pretty high level, far above ours. And Frisk is a unique balance of both." Chara said as he stood up, dusting off his poncho. "And Red is pretty strong as well. Not only is she helping us fight you, she's granted my request by allowing me to see her magic."

"And your thought's on said magic?" Red asked. He smirked.

"Not bad. Could use some tuning, but defnitely not bad."

Geno clenched his fists and his eyes glowed both red and blue, as another trio of Gaster Blasters manifested around him and moved towards them with a thrust of his hand. "i'm getting real bone-tired of your crap, it's time for us to finish this."

"I couldn't agree more." Chara smiled. He turned to Asriel and Frisk, the three of them nodded at the same time. Chara jumps upward and kicks the first blaster into the ground. Frisk manifested rhe geeen glowing frying pan in his hands and batted the second blaster away, though it didn't actually hurt it. And Asriel...as soon as the blaster was several feet in front of him, he jumped precisely and landed on it's head, riding on top of it!

"Hahaaaa!" Asriel cheered gleefully as he managed to get into a comfortable position and hold onto the blaster, now guiding it on his own.

Geno's pinpicks shrunk considerably from the sigh, and sweat rolled down his skull. "you've gotta be pullin' on my leg..."

"Nope! Not likely!" Red shouted from above as she jumped high and dropped four bombs at once from her cloak. Geno acted quickly, forming a wall of bones around him to defend from the ensuing blasts. Red landed next to Chara and surveyed the damage.

Geno could be heard panting as the smoke cleared, his bone walls mostly crumbled as he stood in the middle of it. He tried to raise more bones around him to counter.

"No more of that, Geno!" Asriel shouted as he gathered a non-lethally large fireball in his paws and throws it towards Geno. The speed picked uo from riding atop the Gaster Blaster. Geno's eye widened as he forced a wall of bones to protect him once again. The flames made contact, destroying most of the bones and forcing him backwards, skidding across the ground untill he landed in a heap. He coughed a couple times, trying to regain his bearings. He was about to get back up.

Chara appeared right in front of him, staring him down with a tilted head.

 **[Music Stops]**

Geno glared at Chara for a moment, while Chara looked back at him with a somewhat annoyed posture. After some time, Geno simply sighed. "i've gotten much stronger...but not strong enough to take all of you on at once. the little red was a definite wild card. but even without her...taking the three dreemurrs on at once was not a smart idea. i guess...i was too eager." Geno closed his eye-socket. It looked like he was waiting for something. Chara knew exactly what it was...And it really hurt him.

But it also really annoyed him. He rolled his eyes. "Don't pull out that pathetic display after YOU came after US. Get your ass up, Geno."

Geno's eye-socket widens in shock as Chara offered a hand to him. Very reluctantly, he takes it and lets the teen help him to his feet. "i...i don't understand, kid. why didn't you finish me off?"

"If you had taken the time to actually _LISTEN_ to what we were trying to say, you'd know already. I told you. That's not the kind of person I am anymore." Chara folded his arms. "Besides...with you looking all glitched out and stuff, I don't think killing you outside of the Void is possible." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm gonna take a shot here. You're not...really alive, are you? And yet at the same time, you're not completely dead. It's like you're stuck within...a painful area in-between those two." _Just like Gaster..._

Geno blinked at Chara's deduction. He chuckled and adjusted his scarf. "you're smarter than you look, kiddo. it's...a bit more complex than that. but it's the general idea."

"I see. Maybe you mind sharing... after your pets calm down a little."

Geno sighed. "i think they already have..."

Asriel hopped off of the Gaster Blaster he was riding, with Frisk and Red right behind him. "Um...sorry for riding you without your permission. You were attacking me, and i had to do something to make you stop, without hurting you. So...uh...no hard feelings?" The giant draconic skull-head, no longer blinded by Geno's rage since he calmed down, blinked owlishly at Asriel and tilted a bit, sniffing him. After a long, drawn-out gaze, it's eyes turned into a 'U' shape and manifested a tongue inside it's maw, and gave Asriel a big, slobbery dog-like kiss. Asriel gasped a bit and then laughed, giving it a hug. "Hahaha! You do accept my apology!" The blaster then began purring as Asriel pets the top of it's head affectionately.

Red snickers as the other two blasters nuzzled against her and Frisk. "Awwww~ These guys are actually really cute when they're not trying to kill us!" She says while nuzzling one of their noses, and it purrs a bit louder from the contact. "Who's a cute little floating dragon skull? You are! Yes you are! Yeeessss you are~"

Chara chuckled as he unfolded his arms. "They calmed down considerably. That means you calmed down too, right?" He asked Geno with a tilted head. "So does that mean that you're ready to listen like a somewhat civilized monster?"

The glitched skeleton stood in deep thought. He tugged on his scarf once again. "...yeah. i'm cool now. sort of. i'm still very reluctant to trust ya, though."

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to _listen_. And if you won't listen to me, Asriel and Frisk...maybe the others will do?"

Before the two could continue, they heard the sounds of teleporting, and they turned towards the sound. They caught sight of Undyne and Alphys. And Geno Alphys caught sight of Geno Sans. They locked eyes. The former gasped as she brought her paws up to her mouth. Geno Sans simply smiled awkwardly and somewhat painfully.

"scars across her eye...a slightly edgier magic aura than the regular alphys...slightly more mature clothing...yep. you're the one known as geno alphys. right?" Geno Sans grinned. " _tibia_ honest...you look like you've seen much better times than i have. all i've had are bad times. heh...hehe..." His laugh was a bit forced. He was genuinely trying not to show how pained he was, and how glad he was to see her. Even if their timelines were drastically different, and they weren't really from the same universe...he was still glad to see someone who had close enough knowledge and understanding to his plight. And it seemed to be vice versa.

Geno Alphys slowly walked up to Geno Sans, until she was right in front of him, her tail swaying gently. "Sans..." She brought one of her paws up, and very hesitantly brought it up to caress the glitched part of his face, confirming that it didn't seem to harm her. She gasped when it revealed for a split-second that his right eye-socket was slightly melted. "What...the _**hell**_...happened to you...?!"

Geno closed his eye-sockets as he placed his hand over the paw that caressed his cheek. "...like i said...i've been through a hellstorm of bad times, geno alphys. we should go and discuss this somewhere...more comfortable." He turned towards the other direction. "and here comes the guest of honor."

Sans' eye sockets were dark as he slowly approached Geno. He was shocked by his statusx the red slash mark across his chest, the redness from his teeth, a bit on his slippers...and Papyrus's scarf around his neck. "w...what...?"

"heh. just like lookin' into a mirror. except...you're much better lookin' than i am, obviously. hehe." Geno grinned. Geno Alphys stepped away so they could look each other in the eye. Geno's scarf flowed with the wind, as well as Sans' jacket just slightly.

Sans' from two different universes, standing right in front of each other. This was a sign of a very significant breakthrough. Be it a sign of good faith, or a terrible omen in waiting...that remains to be seen.

"buddy..." Geno said, placing a hand on Sans' shoulder. "it looks like we've got ourselves a couple important things to discuss."

...a tiny, unnoticable spider with bright glowing purple eyes surveyed the whole event from a distance. It decides to follow the group home...

* * *

 **Me: I thought those saw-like things in Undertale Red were like chakrams. So...I say they're chakrams. Who knows? *shrugs* Anyway, Sanses meet! With a lot to discuss!**

 **Red: Folds Arms* As do me and the boys.**

 **Chara: Huh?**

 **Red: I wanna know what's going on here. If you can't give me everything, then at least give me enough to catch up!**

 **Frisk: *Rubs neck* W-Well...maybe we should...**

 **Chara: That's pretty risky. We weren't exactly perfect angels. Not even Frisk is completely clean.**

 **Asriel: ...No. Red...you'll know the truth about us soon enough. We're friends, we have to trust each other. No matter how dark our secrets are.**

 **Frisk: Asriel...I'm not going to vote against that. But...are you sure?**

 **Asriel: *Remembers times as Flowey. Lowers head, overshadowing eyes* She's made it clear that she hates being comforted by lies...so we won't lie to her.**

 **Chara: ...*sigh* I know we gotta do it...yet I still feel like SOMETHING about this entire thing is gonna suck. Guess we'll find out together, readers. Later.**


	8. Long Explanations And New Possibilities

**Asriel: This chapter makes my brain hurt...a lot...golly I feel dizzy...**

 **Frisk: It'll be alright. Some will be abke to understand it better than we possibly can, anyway.**

 **Chara: Let's hope they keep a majority of their theories to themselves, to avoid too heavy spoilers of future events.**

 **Red: I'm so confused...and so hungry...**

 **Chara: *Facepalm* Confusion I get. But how are you still hungry?!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Now...when Asriel called his mother ahead of time and told her that they would be having a _special guest_...she honestly didn't know what to expect. She was under the impression that Asriel and the others met yet another new friend that they wanted to introduce her to. She and Asgore have already heated and prepared some relaxing Golden Flower Tea, plenty of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie, and a couple Cinnamon Bunnies that were also heated enough to stay warm for a while. They were ready to greet their guest with open arms and friendly smiles.

They were surprised to see that Sans had a glitch around the right side of his face, mostly around his eye, had Papyrus's scarf, and his jacket and slippers were white. There was also the matter of the red slash across his chest. Needless to say, Toriel was horrified and concern, as was Asgore. Then...Classic Sans appeared behind the other, waving sheepishly.

"heya, tori. we, uh, brought someone... _interesting_ home." Sans started out, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Asgore sighed as he stroked his beard. "So...it's going to be one of _those_ days, eh?"

"yeeeep. pretty much."

"Well then. Tori, I believe it would be a good idea for me to prepare more Golden Flower Tea. Something tells me that we will be hearing quite a tale."

"You don't know the half of it, Dad." Chara sighed as he and his brothers entered the home after everyone else. He, Asriel, and Frisk were still a bit hurt from their fight with Geno, something which Toriel noticed immediately and tended to without a beat.

"My children! What happened to you?!" She gasped, concerned as she kneeled down and hugged each of them, gently patting them down hysterically for any other signs of injury. Taking comfort that there isn't too much to worry about, she applied healing magic to them, slowly and surely making any other signs of injury fade away in a manner of moments. With a sigh of relief, she hugged them once again, kissing each of their foreheads. "Thank goodness none of you are hurt too badly. What happened?"

Asriel rubbed the back of his neck. "We had a rather...violent misundertanding that involved our second Sans here. He was...under certain assumptions that-"

"He thought we were still evil in this timeline, so he was trying kill us." Chara said bluntly. Asriel and Frisk gaped at him with shocked expressions as he folded his arms and shrugged. "You were going take forever the way you were going. Just get it over with. Rip the bandage off, ya little babies."

Toriel's eyes darkened as she stood up and over Geno, who began feeling many times smaller compared to her. She slowly raised her paws and fireballs gathered in each one. "Oh. Is that right...?" Geno, even without a full soul, felt absolutely terrified of her. He shrunk a little, desparately wishing he were invisible so he wouldn't have to deal with her wrath. Sure he could teleport, but he really needed to know what makes this timeline so drastically different from the others, even though it greatly resembles a Post-True Pacifist Route. Chara was here and not being genocidal, Asriel and Flowey were two different entities AND two different bodies. Also, he didn't recognize Red at all, and he was supposed to recognize everyone. Not only that...

 _it ain't just me, is it. every one of my friends magic feels at LEAST five times stronger than they normally should be, even alphys's. what is it with this timeline?_ Geno felt himself shrink even further down as Toriel's fire became a distinct rainbow color. _wait...RAINBOW FIRE?! since when could she...ha. one thing at a time, geno. first, focus on not being torched. the slash on your chest is bad enough._

Geno raised his hands quickly. "i-i can explain! maybe...kinda..." _woooow. nice save, geno._

Geno was saved from a painful and colorful spontaneous combustion as Asgore placed a paw on the furious Toriel's shoulder. "Now Toriel, there's no need to bring out the rainbow flames. This Sans seems to have something important to tell us. We won't be able to hear it if he bursts into flames."

"He attacked our children, Asgore!"

"I know, I know. And I'm rather upset about that too. But we both know that people tend to do unreasonable and dangerous things when they are mentally and/or emotionally unstable." Toriel's eyes lowered and her flames became less intense. This was much more truthful than she would like to admit. Asgore gently grasped her paws, putting out the flames that she gathered within them, and softly kissed the top of both of them. "Let us hear him out, Tori. Then we can decide the next course of action."

Toriel looked at Geno as Asgore kissed her paws and talked her down from attacking the glitched skeleton. Now that she's calmed down, she managed to sense that Geno was wracked in a deep, constant cycle of anger, depression, agony, and hopelessness. She sighed and shook her head. "Alright..."

Geno breathed a sigh of relief, though was still surprised. _tori and asgore are back together? i really gotta look into these things._ In the meantime, Frisk, Asriel, Chara and Red looked at one another for a couple moments. With a nod, they each turned to the others. "Guys, we'll be upstairs if you need us. We're going to have our own private talk."

"Eh? Are you sure? We're gonna be talkin' about some pretty important stuff. You don't want to be a part of it?" Undyne asked.

"We have our own important things to talk about. You can fill us in later." Chara waved off as he began making his way upstairs...but he went back and picked up a Chocolate Bar from one of the cabinets before truly leaving. Asriel and Frisk grabbed a couple slices of pie on one plate and followed him.

Red grabbed...the entire bowl of Cinnamon Bunnies and followed the boys herself. Though she stopped when she sees the remaining monsters in the room look at her with gobsmacked expressions. She rolled her eyes as she pushed her cowl back. "Hey, I just got back from a pretty intense battle. Right now, my belly is empty and it demands to be filled with Cinnamon Bunnies. Pretty sure I need it more than you do. _Monch Monch~_ " She nibbled cheerfully as she followed the Dreemurr Brothers upstairs. "We'll let the adults talk down here, while we talk upstairs."

The other monsters had a pretty strong feeling on what exactly they would be talking about with Red. It would be for them to discuss privately, while they talk about just as serious issues. Geno sighed as he sits down and looks at everyone before him. These two conversations would prove to be quite staggering on many levels.

Geno Sans sits down with a tired sigh. "alright. how are we going to do this? who and what goes first?"

Undyne folds her arms and looks towards him. "Obviously _you're_ going first, dude. You attacked the four punks out of nowhere with intent to kill. What's your deal? Why is your body all glitchy? Why do you have Papyrus's scarf? And what's with the slash on your chest. Shouldn't that have...you know?"

"That is quite a plethora of questions, Undyne. You must be as curious as everyone else." Toriel said.

"Of course I am! I hate being out of a loop that I really should be a part of!"

Geno chuckled darkly as he raised a hand. "it's alright. as for your questions, undyne..." He raided his other hand and began counting off. "i thought that those three kids were still the enemy, and i don't even know the pink-haired canine. the body being glitchy part, i'll get to that in a second. papyrus's scarf...…i'll get to that in a second as well. as for the slash on my chest, yeah, hurts like hell and it ain't goin', nowhere. as far as i know, anyway."

"Hold up. That same slash mark is what kills Sans in a Genocide Timeline. How the hell are you still alive?!"

"heh...hehehe..." Geno tugged on his scarf a little, before he opened his eye socket, revealing for it to be dark, as his grin became crooked. " ** _who said i was alive...?_ " **

The words caught everyone off-guard. Geno was chuckling, but his tone was absolutely serious. This was obviously not something to joke about, especially since the joking Sans immediately disappears once Papyrus does. Undyne was struck silent by the answer, and almost wished she never asked at all.

Geno noticed the atmosphere, and waved his hands. "it's not so bad, really. i mean, it ain't exactly _good_. but i'm not exactly complainin' about it anymore. there's no point in complainin' about it when i can't do anythin' to change it." He then stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "so...yeah. i'm used to it."

"That doesn't mean it isn't a bad thing. If that scar is never going away, it means you're constantly in pain. It doesn't look like it can be closed and healed at all. Have you already tried...?" Toriel asked. Geno nodded, while Toriel sullenly sips a bit of tea from her teacup. "I see...do you mind telling us how you came to be into this rather unfortunate state?"

"well...i think i can give you the summarized version." Geno said as he gently caressed the scarf around his neck. "it was the usual genocide route. except i decided to go the extra mile in tryin' to do something about it. when the alphys of my timeline was busy evacuating the monsters, i snuck into her true lab and injected myself with **DETERMINATION**. i gained the power to see the RESET screen, and was able to match the chara of my timeline for a good long while. though of course the chump began seein' right through me, and eventually cut me down. though with my **DETERMINATION** , before i could turn to dust, i left the timeline completely. when i did that, my body became covered in glitches and holes, and my soul being reduced to a mere one-ninth of one. i've been stuck in the void ever since, at the reset screen."

Both Alphys and Geno Alphys gaped the most at Geno Sans explanation, while everyone else was somewhat horrified. The latter Alphys's eyes lowered. "That's what you meant by 'who said i was alive?' You're _supposed_ to be dead. But because you injected yourself with **DETERMINATION** , you refused it. But it wasn't enough to keep your body fully intact when you left the timeline, so you came out as a glitch." She placed her paws over her mouth. "Your physical body is stuck in a state in-between life and death because you left the timeline before you could die. You're not dead, but you're not considered to be existing, either." Both Geno Sans and Geno Alphys looked at each other and their eyes had a silent, simultaneous agreement.

 _Just like Gaster..._

Geno Sans folded his arms and nodded towards Geno Alphys. "alright. you got the gist of my story. now let's hear yours."

Geno Alphys sighed. "Well...my story is much less complicated than yours and a lot less sad."

"But she's a major reason why a majority of this timeline is as it is." Undyne said.

"I guess so. But in a way...so is Chara." Geno narrowed his eye-socket at this, leaning in to listen better. "The only reason I was able to do anything at all is because of Chara erasing the timeline I was in...yet he kept me alive. He wanted company. He was out to infiltrate another timeline, and he used Geno Frisk's soul to timeline hop so he won't use up energy from his own **DETERMINATION**. Though, I managed to swipe it from him and use it to LOAD to this timeline and make sure there we're no more Genocide Routes. I expected Chara to be dealt with when all of this was over, or he would win again and my efforts would be for nothing. But Asriel and Frisk were **DETERMINED** to find a third option...and so they did. They SAVED him, when everyone else considered it to be impossible."

"It is true, Geno. Ever since that day, for six years, Chara had been doing much better. Our family is once again whole, with Frisk as an excellent bonus." Asgore smiled, sipping some tea. "Much of the old wounds left behind by a normal True Pacifist Run have been mended. And many advantages have come to pass ever since then."

"does that include how all of your souls are much stronger than they usually are? how did that happen, anyway?"

"Asriel did something to our souls six years ago in order to stand a chance against Chara. Our monster souls have received a considerable boost in power, thus also enhancing our magic abilities." Undyne said. "Being the Angel of Prophecy has something to do with it. Some called it the 'Angel's Blessing'. Something along those lines."

"how was asriel able to...oh. you gave geno frisk's soul to him, didn't you? that makes sense. and somehow those kids were able to persuade the other six human souls to lend him pieces of their power to him so he could defy chara." Geno nodded. "i could tell that asriel's soul wasn't normal. and judging by your surprised looks, it seems i was right about it all. but what really tipped me off..." He turned towards his counterpart. "you won't go down in one hit anymore, will you?"

"the usual rules weren't helping us to a long-term degree anymore. so we had to find loopholes and create miracles." Sans shrugged. "those miracles filled me with genuine hope...and now i've grown stronger from it. we all have."

Geno nodded. "..okay. i think i'm beginning to believe that this timeline is actually looking pretty decent. but...how do you know that it won't just be undone again? what if chara-"

"It is not going to come to that. It will _never_ come to that again." Toriel said sternly. "Chara no longer has a reason to do such a thing. He's happy as he is. And he's been this way for six years. Asriel, Frisk, and Chara want to keep moving forward in this timeline, instead of constantly heading backwards. This is why Asriel destroyed the True Reset option. It was the only threat they had to truly moving onward through time. 'True Reset' is destroyed and 'Erase' has been rendered unusable as a result."

Geno's eye-socket widened at what he was currently being told. It was just such a foreign concept to him. They were all able to defy the fate that's been placed on them in order to make it significantly better. And they actually managed to create miracles due to their success where he had failed. Of course he never doubted that the 'True Reset' and 'Erase' options could be locked out permanently, but he lacked the knowledge and the power to do so. They've gotten rid of the two options that had long-lasting and severe consequences, and were left with the options that were far less harmful.

He still couldn't believe that Chara was able to be pacified. He thought that it was impossible, for the chile has spent far too much time being evil to give others the impression that redemption was possible. Sans read the look of doubt on Geno's face.

"hey. if it means anythin', i didn't really trust chara's shift either. but i had to get used to it ,because he wasn't gonna go anywhere anytime soon. it took a long while, but we were able to settle our differences, and become friends. genuine friends." Sans said. "geno. i can't force you to believe us, but know that we're telling the truth. even the worst person can change and become a good person, if they just try...and no one slams the door in their face. that would be one of the cruelest knock knock jokes ever." He shrugged. "and believe me buddy, i did NOT want to be the guy that ruins all of that progress. tori and asgore would have kicked my tailbone something fierce, and asriel would have done much worse."

"he would have?"

"asriel has his brother back, as well as a new one. trying to separate them so forcefully is NOT a good idea. you're lucky that asriel hates fighting just as much as frisk, but he won't sit around and watch him get hurt either." Sans yawned. "not to mention he's pretty much the most powerful being on the planet. he's learn pretty good self-control, and it takes a lot to try and make him lose it."

So Asriel was holding back during the fight. Of course he was. The monsters wouldn't be very trusted with their magic if they had no self-restraint. That must have been why they waited six years to return to the Surface. He tugged on his scarf and grinned in realization. "six dead children. six more years. hehehe...that makes sense."

Geno Alphys had a lingering question on her mind. "My Geno Frisk sacrificed himself to give Asriel another chance at life and to amend for his wrongdoings as Flowey...you must have had a Geno Frisk that came out as a glitch as well. What happened?"

Geno's eye socket darkened as he tugged on his scarf a bit too harshly. "...some things are better left unsaid, geno alph." That was all Geno would tell them on the matter, and it was going to stick for a while. But Geno Alphys got the basic concept of what happened.

His Geno Frisk was gone.

Even if he didn't fully like Geno Frisk after discovering the truth, the child was still the only constant company he had left. Without that, his sanity became much more unstable. He didn't have the mental willpower to endure being alone in the Void for such an extended period without having his sanity wane.

Geno Alphys gently took hold of his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You must have been so lonely."

"...yeah. i guess ya could say that." He mumbled quietly. He turned his head to look at her. "...how'd ya do it, alph. even after that's happened to you, you choose to keep going on?"

"My Undyne would have wanted me to keep living my life. So that's what I'm doing. I couldn't keep letting my past regrets hold me down." She replied. "Besides...I've always wanted a twin sister. Kinda."

"Hehehe..." Alphys twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Geno looked at Geno Alphys for a bit. He nodded, accepting her reason. "okay. i get that. but i gotta ask something else before we continue. is...is papyrus...like you all? is his soul stronger like to rest of you?"

"Indeed it is. Papyrus has gotten crazy strong ever since then! Thanks to all of us pitching in a little bit for each other." Undyne grinned. Her grin lessened when she realized something. "Well crud. We all began this conversation without Papyrus! This is pretty important. Maybe we should call him and-"

 **"NO!"** Geno suddenly shot up, his eye flash flashing wildly and his magic swarming around him like a cyclone. Everyone was taken aback by the outburst as they tried to keep their positions steady. When Geno realized that Undyne and Sans were getting ready for possible retaliation, he calmed himself down. His eye no longer flashing, he sighed as he sits back down while rubbing his skull. "dammit. i'm...i'm so sorry...i didn't mean to snap like that...i thought i would have more control over myself than that. it's just that...you can only watch the one person who unknowingly gives you the strength to live, die so many times...staying sane gets harder and harder..."

Toriel lowered her eyes as understanding grows. "...You don't want to see Papyrus...nor do you want to be seen by Papyrus...do you?"

Geno closed his eye-socket. "...i'm not ready...not even a little bit..."

Sans' phone began to ring. _NYEH HEH HEH! NYEH HEH HEH! NYEH HEH HEH!_ Papyrus's ring tone. Geno's pinprick in his eye shrunk as he saw the look on Sans' face. "...no."

" _yes_." Sans tossed the phone to Geno, who clumsily catches it because he wasn't prepared for it. He was about to toss it back, but Undyne grabbed him by the wrist and forced the hand to where his ear would be.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna answer that damn phone!" She gritted her teeth as she forced his hand to stay even when he struggled to pull it back. Undyne didn't budge. Physical strength between them is as far apart as a canyon.

"back off! i don't wanna do this! lemme g-"

"THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SANS? ARE YOU THERE?"

Geno's eye socket went dark. Papyrus...this was Papyrus's voice. He was safe and sound. And overly optimistic as always. He could hear it in his voice. Yet simultaneously, he could sense that the voice were filled with much more maturity than he was used to. Did...did Papyrus grow up a bit?

"...SANS?"

He realized that he didn't answer yet. He coughed a bit and actually began talking. "yeah. i'm here pap...i'm here."

"AH! EXCELLENT! I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE GATHERED UP MUCH OF THE GROCIERIES TO FILL OUR FRIDGE AND CABINETS! THE HUMANS WERE KIND ENOUGH TO HELP ME WITH EVERYTHING I NEEDED!"

"heh...that's great, pap. guess monsters and humans are really beginnin' to get along, eh?"

"INDEED! IT WAS A BIT DIFFICULT TO ORGANIZE THEM, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AN EXCELLENT MASTER OF ORGANIZATION! NYEH!"

Geno chuckled. He was actually beginning to feel a bit better, just talking to Papyrus like this. Just hearing his voice was calming his ninth of a soul. He wondered if Sans knew that he would feel like this. "yeah, no one is a better master at organization than you, bro."

"OF COURSE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus cackled on the other side. "WELL, I BEST BE GOING, BROTHER!"

"y-yeah, sure. i guess i'll catch ya later, _brobone_."

"...GAH! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD PUN ME WHILE OVER THE PHONE! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT! YOU REFUSE! HONESTLY, IT'S WORSE THAN PRANK CALLS!" Geno chuckled. Even hearing Papyrus berate him was making him feel better. "WHATEVER. I AM LEAVING!"

"okay." Geno accepted. "pap...i...love ya, bro. i...i really do."

He could literally hear Papyrus blink. "...OF COURSE I LOVE YOU TOO, BROTHER. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"nah. i'm alright." Geno said as he wiped a tear beginning to escspe his eye-socket. "i just...wanted to say it, ya know. just letting ya know how i'm feelin', and all of that stuff." It was something he never got to say to his Papyrus. Saying it to at least this Papyrus, feels very good to him.

"WELL, THAT IS VERY NICE OF YOU. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS, HOW YOU SAY, SIGNING OFF! NYEH!"

 _Click..._

Geno handed the phone back to Sans as Undyne let go of his wrist. Geno Alphys gently grabs hold of his hand and gives a gentle squeeze once again. "Are you feeling better now, Geno? Technically you didn't say anything about not wanting to hear his voice."

The glitched skeleton smiled as he gently squeezed back. "yeah...i think i'll be fine. at least for now." They both held each others hands for a little bit. Then their eyes widened as they quickly let go and turned away from each other. Geno sheepishly rubs his neck while Geno Alphys twiddled her thumbs. Asgore raised an eyebrow.

 _How peculiar..._

Sans turned towards Geno Alphys. "hey. you said you had something to tell us about the breaking of the true reset being destroyed. said that you'd explain in deeper and better detail."

"O-Oh! Right!" Geno Alphys blushed as she came to her senses. "The True Reset has been destroyed. Which means that most of the negative consequences of just regularly resetting the timeline have been eradicated. We'll keep our memories, as well as our powerups. And our progress will also remain. If we truly are in need of a big enough Reset, it'll be back at the mountain after the Barrier was broken."

"significantly reduce the negative consequences and increase the positives. you really have stopped applying yourselves to the game rules. you pushed yourselves to defy fate and make it work for you." Geno grinned. "this timeline is proving to be a very resilient and promising one. i like it."

"But that's not all." Geno Alphys said. "Destroying the True Reset did something else. And Geno being here is a rather excellent example of that. He's from a Genocide timeline and yet we locked it out. He's from a different Genocide timeline entirely. Otherwise...an alternate universe."

"...Alternate...Universe...?" Undyne blinked owlishly. "Isn't that a bit...I dunno...?"

"Hard to believe, yes. But it's possible."

"No no. From what I've seen and experienced, I can believe that. What baffles me is...how?"

"It's like I said, Geno Sans is a great example of an alternate universe aside from our own. An alternate universe where he tried to stop Chara's Genocide, when he defied his death and got stuck within the Void. He was able to reach our own universe from the Void. And due to the True Reset being eradicated, it was much easier to do." Geno Alphys nodded. "His alternate universe is surely not the only one. There are many more out there. I don't know what they consist of...but what I can be sure of is that they can consist to being vaguely the same as our own, or being completely unrecognizable."

Toriel smoothed out her robes a little as she takes a bite out of her pie. "Curious. And how drastically does this affect us?"

"This is the Classic Timeline, Classic Universe, or Prime Universe. Otherwise known as the very original. The True Reset was the only thing keeping these alternate universes a respectable distance from ours, because the amount of energy it takes is like a repellant so that nothing ever truly changes. It kept those universe from affecting ours. Think of it as a super large temporal wall. But since that went bye-bye, these alternate universes will be much closer to this one, and that wall has grown weaker. It's why Geno was able to enter the universe so easily."

Asgore strokes his beard sagely. He was lost for a bit, but was also coming to a bit of an understanding. "So...does that mean we have essentially poked a hole through that temporal wall you speak of? Geno slipped through a hole?"

Geno Alphys shook her head. "Not exactly. We didn't punch a hole through the walls. Because the energy built up from True Resets has dissipated, those walls have gotten significantly thinner. Enough to pass through with little danger, but not enough for it to be easy, either. Hopping from timeline to timeline is one thing. Universe to universe is another thing entirely. The way I see it, there are only three ways you could Universe Jump."

"And what might those methods be?" Toriel asked curiously.

"You'd either have to be _**REALLY**_ powerful, have a device or machine that can handle that kind of space-time travel strain, or..." She gestured to Geno. "...you'd have to be a glitch. And since Geno Sans is two out of three, being powerful and being a glitch, it's very easy for him to Universe Jump by himself. Though I suspect it still takes a bit out of him."

"i hafta admit, even i didn't expect to be able to do this. it goes to show how many rules you all broke to get where you are now with little severe consequences. and now we know it created windows of something interesting." Geno said. "we'll need to research this a bit more before we can be sure it's concrete."

Toriel looked towards Geno Sans. "So...does that mean that you'll be staying in this timeline and universe? Just like Geno Alphys?"

"it's not like i have many other places to go." Geno shrugged. "i was gettin' real tired of being a wanderer in the void, anyway. i could use this breather." He frowned a little. "though...i will have to find a way to keep myself out of papyrus's sight. at least until i'm ready to actually confront him."

"We understand, Geno. We know now how much pain you were forced to endure." Asgore nodded. "Maybe we can arrange something for you."

"i appreciate that." Geno nodded.

"Oh Golly, the tea is getting a bit cold. I'll go reheat it." Asgore said as he takes the pot of tea and returns to the kitchen to do so.

Meanwhile, Geno tugged on his scarf as he thought about something else. When he grabbed Red's soul when they fought, he sensed something off about it. When he thinks back, he knows exactly what it was now. He was certain that everyone else was currently unaware of this, and he was sure that even Red didn't know, or didn't remember. But he was very much aware.

 _when and how did that pup absorb a human soul...?_

 **(Upstairs)**

Red was sitting on the floor across from the three Dreemurr siblings. In her lap, was the bowl of Cinnamon Bunnies that she was eagerly eating. Asriel was the same way, occassionally taking a couple Cinnamon Bunnies and eating them with his slices of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. Frisk was also enjoying his slices of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. Chara was simply nibbling his Chocolate Bar, not really caring if it smears on his face a bit. They were going to be revealing quite a few heavily important details about themselves to Red. She's seen the alternate Sans, and he said many things about them that would definitely bring about a few trust issues. He wanted to clear things up between them before they could become something intensely problematic.

Flowey was sitting in his pot in the corner, rolling his eyes st the trio. "Are you three just gonna sit there and indulge in your snacks, or are you gonna actuslly speak to one another?! This silence is boring me!"

"Did any of you ever notice that your flower is a total brat?" Red said without turning her head. Her statement left the golden flower fuming, while it made Chara chuckle in agreement.

"Flowey is family too. We try our best to get along with him. He really isn't as bad as he seems...most of the time." Frisk smiled sheepishly. "He can't hide the fact that he's a much happier flower than he used to be~"

"I'm not a happy flower! Right now you're just ticking me off!"

"That's kind of the point." Chara chuckled mockingly, earning another heated glare from the golden flower.

Red nibbled on her Cinnamon Bunny, finishing one and licking crumbs off of her muzzle. "Alright. We have stuff to talk about, and it involves you three, right? That other Sans said wuite a lot of nasty things about you three, and you weren't exactly denying them. So whatever you have to say to me about that, just get it over with so we won't have issues about it later on." She picked up another Cinnamon Bunny. "I have my snacks. I enjoy my snacks. They're gonna fill my belly, as you three explain to me what's going on."

Frisk rubbed his shoulder. "We know. We do want to tell you the truth about the three of us. It's just...we're a bit afraid of how you'll react to us..."

"We were gonna have to tell her eventually, anyway. You and Asriel's lying skills are an embarassment. And eventually I'm gonna start feelin' bad due to how hard you two struggle to try and keep a deep secret without lying." Chara folded his arms. "You can't keep quiet forever. Believe me, even Sans can't hold that poker face every day." He nodded towards Asriel. "Let's get this over with. Azzy, you and I are going first."

Asriel nodded hesitantly. "Okay, here goes." Asriel swallow the pie still in his mouth and turns to Red, setting his plate down. "Red...you remember how you observed that Mom and Dad are centuries old and yet they haven't aged a day since you last saw them in your time period?"

Red nodded slowly. "Yeah?"

"There's a reason for that." Asriel sighed. "Boss Monsters age with their children. Something bad happened. Me and Chara had a plan to break the Barrier sooner...but I couldn't go through with it. And it cost both me and Chara, as well as the monsters of the Underground, nearly everything..." He looked Red in the eyes. "Me and Chara have been dead for centuries, Red. It's only been recently thst the both of us have been revived and better than ever. But before that, I was dead. So for all of those years, Mom and Dad didn't age. They began aging again once I came back to life. They're actually a bit relieved about it."

"Longevity, they can handle. Immortality? Not their style." Chara shrugged.

Red had to pause mid-bite in order to process this information properly. She swallowed the rest of the Cinnamon Bunny in her mouth and once again licks crumbs off. "Okay, now if you first told me THAT when we first met, I wouldn't have believed you. But considering that I was stuck in a glowing red orb for about a majority of that time, I'll have to accept that what you said isn't totally far'fetched. Besides, we just begun recovering from am attack by your friend from some other timeline thing or whatever, Sans." She lightly scratched behind her ear. "The future is weird. A lotta weird stuff is happening so quickly, and I'm not able to keep up with most of it."

"That's the future for ya." Chara shrugged. "Anyway, let's just say that after that, things kinda got worse for EVERYBODY. And I do mean, _soooooo_ much worse. I mean, many magnitudes worse."

Red tilted her head. "What type of worse are we talking, here?"

Frisk raised his hand. "For those details, we'll have to fast forward a couple centuries. To when I finally fell into the Underground. Things got even more chaotic when I came along. Be it a good chaos or bad chaos...that depended on me. And I haven't always made the best of choices." He tapped his chin a couple times, then rubbed his neck. "Asriel. Chara. This isn't something we can merely tell her and expect her to believe. We'll have to show her."

"You're right, Frisk."

The canine blinked in surpise as Asriel pulled his soul out of his chest and held it in front of him. She leaned in towards it with her eyes gently reflecting the light of the rainbow colored soul. "Woah...I don't think I've ever seen the color of your soul, Asriel. At least not until now. It's so broghr and vibrant..."

Asriel nodded. "I warn you, Red. My rainbow soul holds a lot of memories. Both Good and Bad. Amazing and Terrible. Miraculous and Tragic. I won't blame you if you stop being friends with us after you finish viewing them. I just ask you to trust that these memories are real. No one can forge memories directly from their souls. Touch it when you're ready to see them."

Red was a bit unnerved by how serious Asriel looked and sounded when he was saying this. The multi-colored soul pulsed softly before her as she could sense how powerful it was, yet also being very gentle and warm. After a moment of consideration, she reached her paw out and lightly touched the soul...

Her eyes glowed white and her expression was blank, though on the inside she was going through a plethora of different emotions. She was seeing it all. The tragic events leading to Asriel and Chara's first deaths. Asriel's constant torment being soulless ane losing all positive emotions when Flowey was a vessel for his consciousness. Frisk first falling into the Underground. Him either going through the Pacifist or Genocide Routes all the way to the end, and what Chara had to do with either of them. Then they decided enough was enough, and decided to play by their own rules and choose their own fate. And choosing their own fate allowed both Asriel and Chara to be saved alongside everyone else. The only major sacrifice was their version of Geno Frisk. Gave up his soul to save Asriel, and gave up his body for Chara to possess. Chara's body used to be Geno Frisk's. Even when he had no reason to, he was still sort of acting for Chara's happiness as well as everyone else's. She recalled what Chara had told her:

 _NO ONE has suffered more than Frisk and Asriel._

Red pulled her paw back, and Asriel's soul returned to his body, phasing back into his chest. The look on Red's face being unreadable, he sighed. "Red...I can't expect you to keep being friends with us after seeing a majority of what we've done. We've helped, but we've also made people suffer. We're still trying our best to make up for it, even after so long. I-"

"Asriel. Remember what I said when that other Sans was fighting us?" Red interrupted him, making him quiet down. "No matter what seriously bad things you've done in the past, what I'm focusing on is how you managed to get past it and become better people. Besides, holding grudges tends to mess with your saniy." Chara's eyes lowered at this, but he nodded. Red then turned and hugged all three of the boys, closing her eyes. "Becoming friends with you three was MY choice, and mine alone. I won't be taking it back over something that happened when I wasn't even here." She pulled back, and turned to Chara. "Though I'm not gonna lie, I'm now tempted to kick your butt for giving these two a hard time."

"Yeah, I kinda saw that coming." Chara shrugged carelessly.

Asriel smiled as he reached out and placed his paw on Red's pink hair, patting down and petting her head. "Thank you, Red." She blinked in surprise, but she didn't stop him. Far from it, she gently nuzzled into the paw, her eyes sliding closed a little.

Frisk smiled. "You really like being pet, Red?"

She immediately reopened her eyes and lightly raised her head to glare at Frisk. "N-No! I don't like it THAT much!"

"I somehow believe differently." Chara chuckled as he pointed behind her. Red was shocked to see that her her tail was wagging rapidly behind her as a positive reaction to the attention she was getting, which would serve to betray her denial.

Red blushed angrily as she made a grab for the tail, missing it. She growled. "Grrrrr...stupid fluffy tail! You're embarassing me! Bark bark! Arf Arf!" The boys were then treated to the highly amusing display of Red trying to catch her own tail while barking furiously at it. They each laughed heartily at this, knowing that the deep subject was behind them, the tension was gone, and they could now breathe. Red gave up after a while, sitting back down and pouting. "Not a word from any of you. Or I'm kicking ALL of your tails."

"Hate to be technical when you're trying to be serious...but the only ones with tails here is you and Asriel." Chara pointed out mockingly.

"You know what I meant!"

"I'm not totally sure I-OW!" Red punched him hard in the shoulder, making him recoil heavily. "Alright alright, I get it!"

"You'd better." Red huffed as she returned to her bowl of Cinnamon Bunnies, intent on eating the rest of them. Asriel shrugged as he and Frisk focused on eating their slices of pie, while Chara focused intensely on his bar of chocolate.

After a while, they lie on their backs, their snacks completely gone and eaten by them. Asriel, Frisk, and Red's faces had crumbs from their cinnamon related treats, while Chara licked the leftover chocolate from his lips. "So just for clarification...are we good, Red?"

She nodded. "Yeah. We're good."

They relaxed on the floor, enjoying the peace for a bit. Then it was broken when Asriel suddenly released an adorable burp. He blushed and covered his muzzle. Chara shook his head. "And here i thought you'd know your manners around a lady around your age, Azzy-"

All three of the boys were cut off by a much louder belch that shocked them out of the banter they would have started. They all turned to Red, who was licking her muzzle clear of any leftover crumbs. Asriel and Chara were the most shocked, while Frisk was just caught off-guard. She blinked owlishly.

"...What?"

Chara tilted his head. "Huh. It would seem that Rude Baby Red isn't as ladylike as she appears."

"Now when you say that...are you using Muffet as a reference because she just so happens to act a lot that way?" The smirk disappeared from Chara's face as Red chuckled softly with victory.

...the spider with glowing purple eyes viewed the entire scene from the other side of the window. It saw what happened both upstairs and downstairs. It's mission now complete, it's eyes stopped glowing, and calmly crawls away.

 **(Muffet's Residence)**

Muffet's eyes stopped glowing purple at the exact same time as the spider she sent on recon. Any spider she chooses could be her eyes and ears, and she chose to have them watch Chara. Something told her that he was in trouble, so she wanted to have a spider check on him to see if he was alright. Though she ended up discovering _much_ more than she expected.

"So...that's how it is." Muffet said softly as she gently pets a spider with her middle pair of hands. "There's much more to Chara Dearie and his family than they allowed me to witness...and he wasn't comfortable enough to tell little ol' me." She pouted at this. "Though I suppose I can't blame him. That kind of information is pretty unbelievable, to say the least." One of her spiders crawled onto her shoulder and she listens to it. "Am I going to confront him about this? No, of course not." She turned her head towards a picture of herself and Chara enjoying tea together, picking it up with her lower right hand. After examining it and seeing the happy smile on his face, she grew her own smile of acceptance.

 _I won't push you, Chara Dearie. You can tell me when you're ready..._

* * *

 **The Prologue Arc Ends...**

 **Flowey: Plot...so much confusing plot is beginning to form...**

 **Me: Yes. So much is happening, and is much more going to happen. It'll be a blast...maybe.**

 **Chara: This is only the beginning. There is still much to learn.**

 **Frisk: Our struggles are just beginning. Will we be ready to rise up to the challenges ahead?**

 **Asriel: This is us confronting The New Frontier. We'll be ready for it, together. The three of us, as well as everyone else can handle it. We'll stay DETERMINED.**

 **Chara: Oh, you sneaked the title in. You must feel sooooo cool right now.**

 **Asriel: *Blush* So what if I do...?**

 **Me: Until our next chapter, fellow readers.**


	9. Red Cloaked Canine Meets Pink Robot

**Chara: *Looks over chapter. Groans* Relax a little bit, readers. We'll have to endure a bit of filler.**

 **Me: I DO want to show what life is like on the Surface. As much as I possibly can, at least. Surface Life will be filler...sometimes.**

 **Frisk: Wait a minute...you mean eventuslly there will be plot that involves life on the Surface?**

 **Asriel: Shhhhh...that's for much later, Frisk.**

 **Red: *Tilted Head* I'm still trying to get the hang of things. And apparently this is one of the chapters that helps me do that.**

 **Frisk: Hope you all won't mind too much. It isn't the best, but it's something.**

 **Chapter Start"**

* * *

Since it wasn't truly decided on where Red would stay, she's been living with the Dreemurr's for a while now. Toriel sometimes thought about what they were going to do about her arrangements. It had nothing to do with her not enjoying her company, just that she knew that Red might feel like a burden on the family, even though they all kept reassuring her that she wasn't a burden at all. At the very least, Red refused to sleep with the boys in their room for obvious reasons. So she settled for sleeping on the couch in the living room. And just like a canine, she laid down on the couch, curled up next to a pillow. Frisk insisted that she sleep in the room with them so she wouldn't be too uncomfortable, but she was very stubborn with her choice. Asriel eventually told him to just leave her be.

To sum up, Red was a welcomed housemate in the Dreemurr Family. And they made sure she felt this way. Well, most of them did. Chara did as well, but also seemed to make a habit of annoying her and getting away with it when he could. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't one to take a hit without retaliation. Luckily he wasn't bothering her right now.

Red has been sleeping peacefully, almost into the middle of the morning, curled up comfortably on the living room couch, her fluffy tail just lightly touching her nose. Her crimson cowl was pulled back, exposing her pink colored hair to the sunlight now beginning to make it's way through the windows. Said sunlight was also providing a bit of warmth for her fur. To her annoyance, however, it also shined a bit over her eyes, making her squint tightly for a couple moments. She pulled her cowl over her head to provide herself shade. But the damage was already done. She slowly wakes up while yawning quietly, showing her fangs. She also couldn't help but gently get on all fours and stretch herself out like a canine usually does. She already removed her gloves and boots, not wanting to mess up the couch too much.

She stopped stretching as she heard someone enter the living room. Toriel approached her with a plate of a slice of morning pie, whille Asgore approached with a cup of morning tea. Both were set in front of her, warm and ready. She was sometimes baffled by how much hospitality the King and Queen could offer.

"Good morning, dear child." Toriel said with a warm smile. "I must say, I'm really thinking about getting you your own bed."

"I agree. If you're going to be our houseguest, we would at least like for you to be as comfortable as possible." Asgore added. "I doubt you're completely comfortable sleeping on the couch. You'd want better comfort than that, right?"

"You don't need to worry about that. I'm fine with this current setup." Red shook her head. "I don't want to impose too much on you."

"Nonsense! You're our housemate for the time being. Your comfort in our home is very important to us."

Toriel gently nodded. "That is right, Red. In this household, we treat you as one of our own." She tilted her head to the side. "If you do not desire your own bed, and are really settled on sleeping on the couch, then I shall not deter you. But at the very least, allow yourself a more suitable pillow and blanket."

Red felt her resolve weaken at the sight of Toriel's caring, maternal eyes. She really wanted her to be as comfortable and content as possible. Realization came to her that in these current times, Red had no where to go and nowhere to stay. And that only fueled her desire to make sure the child is satisfied with her living arrangements. It isn't too far'fetched to know why the children loved her so much. As does her husband, who's just as nice as she was. Maybe even more so. And then there's Asriel's kindness...

Why did her line of though blur slightly after thinking about him?

Nevertheless, she managed to refocus herself. "Okay. I guess I'll settle for a warm pillow and blanket." She felt accomplished as she sees Toriel's smile and eyes brighten with satisfied glee.

"That is all I ask of you, dear child."

"Glad we could come to an agreement." Asgore grinned. His gaze then turned towards the stairs, as the boys began climbing down. "Aha! There's my dear boys! How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great, Dad!" Asriel beamed cheerfully.

"Peaceful sleep at best." Frisk nodded with a calm smile.

"Need morning chocolate..." Chara groaned, blowing the hair out of his face.

Toriel and Asgore chuckled at their eldest child's grumbling. They then proceeded to embrace the children and shower them with morning kisses. Asriel and Frisk giggled with glee, while Chara took it all with a quiet smile. Red raised an eyebrow towards Chara.

"I honestly thought you would be embarassed with this little morning ritual."

"They've been doing it for years, and they're not gonna stop now. I don't even physically resist anymore." Chara shrugged as Asriel and Frisk kissed him on his rosy cheeks, while Toriel and Asgore kissed him on his forehead. "I'm just gonna drink my morning chocolate milk and start my day without a hitch."

"Nothing can start the day better than a slice of pie and morning tea. With some chocolate on the side." Asriel smiled as he patted the top of Frisk and Chara's heads. Rare times does he playfully rub in that he's taller than both of them. The latter is never amused by it, while the former is content. He released them and they went on with their morning, eating Toriel's morning pie and drinking Asgore's morning tea.

Red rolled her eyes as she did the same, pushing her cowl back. She began gently lapping up some of her tea, though stopped when Chara looked at her with amusement. "It's a force of habit! Don't laugh!"

Toriel and Asgore chuckled lightly. Then they heard a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice.

"Knockedy Knock Knock, Dreemurr Darlings!"

Chara's smile immediately dropped, and he gently facepalmed. "I don't need his noise so early in the morning."

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

She was soon answered when Toriel went to answer the door, opening it and revealing the pink and black robot himself, Mettaton. She smiled brightly. "Oh my, hello Mettaton!"

"Alphys informed me that you've recently accepted a newcomer into your lovely home. I am just _dying_ to meet her!"

"Oh man, he's here for you." Chara turned to Red, who was just looking confused.

She didn't have enough time to think about what he was saying, Mettaton already made his way into the room. He stopped mid-step once he caught sight of her, and he couldn't help but gasp. "Oh my! She's simply _adorable_!" Her confusion grew at the robot's enthusiasm, which escalated into surprise when he stretched his arms out and grabbed her, pulling him close to her for a hug. "Such a cute little canine, she is!~"

Red, not expecting the close contact combined with not knowing who or what he was, only yelped in panic. "H-Hey! Hands off!" She grabbed him by said arms, her feet reaching the floor as she threw him over her shoulder, his metal body clanking against the ground.

Chara bursts into laughter, while Asriel and Frisk sweatdropped. The latter sighed. "Well...that certainly isn't the _worst_ way start to a friendship..."

Red stepped back as Mettaton's arms detached from her. She was surprised when instead of being angry at the attack, he simply laughed it off. "Haha! Feisty! I like it!" He stood upright without much effort, dusting himself off. "Though I'll admit, I got a little bit too eager too quickly, darling. So let's try this again, a bit better this time." He extended his hand out to her once again, slower and more casual this time. "My name is Mettaton. Fabulous entertainer robot for both humans and monsters, and Alphys's greatest and most successful creation! I'm sure it's a pleasure for you to meet me!"

"...Okay...?" Red was even more baffled than before, but decided to be polite and shake his metallic hand. She then sniffed him a couple times out of curiousity, then turned to the Dreemurr Brothers. "He smells like perfume and over-inflated ego."

"Pfft!" Asriel snickered, covering his muzzle with his floppy ears to stifle his laugh.

"Can't blame him, really. In box form he can be a sexy rectangle. In EX form, his legs are just so fabulously glamorous!" Frisk beamed. Mettaton greatly appreciates this, and pulls the boy into a robotic hug.

"Frisk, stop flirting with the pink robot. You can do so much better." Chara didn't even look up from his chocolate milk while he was saying this.

" _Gasp!_ Prince Chara! Your words wound me deeply! I would have taken great care of sweet little Frisk!" Mettaton pouted, hugging the human child closer to him. "I gladly accept any compliments from any of you! Remember that I'm your Uncle Tonton!"

"...I'm not calling you that." Chara deadpanned, not batting an eye.

Red was still a bit baffled by the robot and his appearance. She was certain that he smelled of perfume, meat with his face on them, LOTS of glitter, and a really big ego. Though she was unaware of how he was created. She was unaware of how robots were made because in her time, the idea of robots weren't exactly existent.

Mettaton was able to catch this type of look on her face. "Ah, I almost forgot. Alphys said that you're a relic from ancient times because of some sacred form of sealing magic. You've never seen a robot before. We'll darling, consider me the first one you've seen!" He sets Frisk down and pulled off a somewhat dramatic pose. "I used to be a mere ghost with dreams of becoming a star! Thanks to the ever brilliant Dr. Alphys, she has constructed a body for me, made of magic enhanced metal! I have been able to share my star qualities with everyone ever since! Technology and Magic! I am quite possibly the greatest example of the two coming together! Isn't that just _glamorous?_ "

"..." Red was unsure of how to respond at first. "...the smell of over-inflated ego just got heavier in here."

" _HA!_ " Chara laughed, finishing the rest of his milk. Asriel couldn't help but allow a few snickers out himself. "She has you all figured out just by smelling you!"

Mettaton pouted a bit. "Tsk tsk, such a rude and grumpy little Prince."

Toriel smiled in mild amusement at the exchange, Mettaton was always such...interesting company. Not only that, but he actually plays a rather significant role when it came to human-monster relations. Not only does he own a hotel again, he's also the one who keeps most of the media away from the other monsters who weren't exactly comfortable appearing on TV. It was an arrangement that worked out for everyone. He basks in the attention the media gives him, while he also makes sure that no propaganda against monsters could pop up, and he assures that monsters will not do anything bad against humans. He keeps any possible hostilities on the down-low, because he was at least aware that negative intentions could still manifest between the two.

His job is similar to that of Asgore's. Asgore takes care of the political business and continues to help monsters adjust, while Mettaton makes sure the media doesn't become hostile against either side.

Toriel's eyes brightened up a bit as something came on her mind. "I just thought about it, and it's a good thing you came around, Mettaton."

"Oh? Do you perhaps require my services, Lady Toriel?"

"I do." Toriel clasped her paws while turning towards Red. "I believe that Red is in need of more clothing."

Red blinked. "I am?"

"I can actually agree to that, Red. The Royal Guard isn't a thing now, you don't need to still wear the uniform every day." Chara said as he got off of his chair. "We really should find you something more casual and more comfortable to wear than what you currently have. Don't you agree?"

The canine thought about the offer. She crossed her arms a little and tapped the ground. It's not that she didn't like her own costume...but she really could use something a bit more casual. _Once again, it's a new time period, Red. Time to keep trying new things...such as new clothes, apparently._ "Alright, I guess we can find something new for me." She agreed as she tugged on her red cloak. "Just one condition. Put whatever you want on me, but the cloak and ribbon stays. It's...I can't explain it. I don't know when or how I got it, but I remember that ever since I did, I never went anywhere without it. It's like...a part of who I am. Does that make sense?"

"It is a pretty significant part of you. Your name is Red, after all." Chara shrugged.

Frisk nods. "Yes, it does make sense, Red. How you feel about your cloak, even though you don't remember why, is exactly how the three of us feel for our Heart Lockets."

Asriel nodded. "We would never make you separate from something so important to you, Red. We can promise you that."

Mettaton grinned. "Of course not, darling! I'd never make you split from something you feel that defines you! Rest assured, the cloak shall definitely stay with you!"

Toriel smiled. "I trust that you have this handled, Mettaton. It is within' your...expertise, I suppose."

"I'll take pleasant care of her, Lady Toriel! Come along, Little Red." Mettaton guided as he struts out of the door, glitter and all. Frisk smiled as he also began strutting after the robot, causing Toriel to giggle.

"Frisk stop copying him! I keep telling you that you could do better!" Chara complained as he follows after Frisk and Mettaton, while Asriel and Red also began followed them.

Red leaned towards Asriel, lifted his ear a bit, and whispered quietly: "Once again, the smell of ego just got a bit heavier. I have to ask...is that normal?"

Asriel shrugged. "For Mettaton, pretty much."

Toriel and Asgore watched them all off. Asgore wrapped an arm around Toriel, while the latter hugged his midsection. He then sighed quietly. "Is there any chance that they shall return without any glitter decorating them?"

"That is up to them, Gorey." Toriel shrugged slightly in his embrace.

 **(New MTT Resort)**

Frisk has already been through the MTT Resort many times in the Underground, and it admittedly wasn't that big. Mettaton has made sure that it was a bit bigger...okay _much_ bigger than the last one. As in, enough for it to be the size of a small-sized mall. And he had plenty of gold gathered to pay for all of it. Saying that Chara was surprised would be an understatement. Complete with a bigger food court (Asriel and Red drooled a bit at the sight), an in-door theater(Frisk could hang around here for a bit) a clothing department(what they were currently aiming for) and so much more. Mettaton has a pretty decent thing going here.

And of course there's the two great co-workers that work side-by-side with Mettaton that he cherishes dearly.

"Napstablook! Shyren!" Frisk and Asriel beamed as they ran up and hugged the duo. Napstablook and Shyren have always been close to Mettaton, and have always been trying to reconnect to him. They've been successful for the most part, they've been practicing a lot on become performers together, like they should have been.

Burgerpants...well...he's Burgerpants.

"Hi...guys..." Napstablook managed a small smile, letting Asriel hug him. Shyren smiled softly as she was hugged was Frisk. "What...do you need...guys...?"

"Our friend is gonna need some more casual clothes. Mettaton said he can help her out in that account." Chara folded his arms. "She insists the cloak stays, though. Everything else is fair game." He blinked as he sensed something. Something creeping up on him from the shadows...he didn't feel like he was in danger. And yet...

He felt something stick to his back, and pull him into six familiar arms. "Chara Dearie!~" Muffet had webbed his back and pulled him into her six-armed embrace, and was now currently nuzzling her cheek to his in a very affectionate manner.

Chara blushed. Well...his blush became pinker. "M-Muffet?! How did you, why are you...?"

"You know the best thing about being the Boss, Chara-Dearie? You can clock-in and clock-out at any time of your choosing! Though I do try not to overuse that privilege too much." Muffet reasoned. She then nuzzled his cheek again. "Luckily my dear spiders are more than capable of taking care of the shop in my absence. They're very much reliable and I trust them wholeheartedly! Ahuhuhu!~"

Chara rubbed his neck. "Yeah...I suppose so."

Mettaton chuckled. "Aha, Little Miss Muffet! Pleasant to see you! We were just about to help our Darling Red decide on her new casual outfit!"

"Ooooh! Goodie! Red, you simply _must_ allow me to assist you!" Muffet beamed as her middle hands took hold of Red's paws and began hopping with excited glee.

Red blinked in confusion, though she lightly nodded in acceptance. "Uh...okay. I guess this is becoming a bigger deal now... "

"Excellent!" Red blinked at Mettaton's declaration as they were already at their destination. She could see the display window, as well as the store's name. Chara groaned and rolled his eyes at said name.

 _ **Fashion Glamour**_

Asriel and Frisk turned to Red and nodded softly. "Well, it's time we went to work on deciding your new outfit! Wonder what will fit you best?"

Red looked around a little bit to see that a couple of said outfits were just multiple versions of Mettaton's color scheme. This includes masks, hairdos, boots, makeup, belts, wings from his NEO form...she sweatdropped. "...Definitely not any of those..."

Muffet rolled three of her top eyes. "I wouldn't allow you to be caught dusted in any of those atrocities."

"Atrocities?! You cut deeply into me with those venomous words of yours!" Mettaton gasped, feigning hurt. "These are quite possibly the best clothing products I have at my disposal! But...you are right to say that none of them would fit her. But is it truly a surprise that the only one who can truly pull off a glamorous look such as this, is _moi!?_ "

Red rolled her eyes and turned to Muffet. "Once again, the smell of ego has grown. I don't think it's going to stop."

"Ahuhuhu~Good One, Red!~"

Chara rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this over with. Red, time for you to pick something already."

Mettaton surely did allow her to pick what she would think fits her.

First off, Asriel watched as she tried on something that related to his old piece of clothing. The green and yellow multi-striped sweater and black pants. She tried to correlate it with her red ribbon and cloak. Asriel blinked a bit and did a bit of a thumbs up. Chara and Muffet disapproved entirely and voted a thumbs down. A severe outvote, because Muffet has six thumbs. Only Asriel and Chara were allowed to rock that look, and Muffet just didn't like how the colors clashed.

Mettaton tried to place something else on her. A familar lab coat that looked a lot like Alphys's. He wasn't entirely supportive of the look, but maybe Red could pull it off. Nada. Asriel and Frisk at least tried to be nice about denying it. But Mettaton, Muffet, and Chara all voted for the thumbs down. Not only did it look totally terrible, but everyone would rather not remember the burdens of being a Royal Scientist, even if Red wasn't fully aware of those burdens.

Maybe the third time was the charm. Next Red tried to take a shot at looking like Undyne. Boots, jacket, orange boots, t-shirt, and a black eyepatch to match. And her pink hair was even made into a pony tail like she sometimes wears it. She thinks about it for a second, though ultimately denies it because she didn't want to copy the look of anyone else. At least not purposely. Asriel and Frisk were still nice about it, though, and supported her on her decision. Mettaton agreed that it didn't really look good on her. Muffet and Chara were a bit neutral on the subject, but nonetheless they nodded and didn't reject her decision. Plus, she preferred her hair curled.

Red saw a particular combination. She rubbed her furry chin for a couple moments, then nodded in confirmation. She picked out her currently new attire, and went to change on her own. Asriel, Frisk, Chara, Muffet, and Mettaton waited patiently for her to come out. And soon after a few prolonged minutes, she came out slowly, shyly, and a bit unsure. Though she made her choice, now she would stick to it.

She obviously kept her red cloak and cowl, as well as her pink ribbon. She made her sleeves shorter, up to her elbows. She kept her Delta Rube symbol, but now it was on her short sleeved, navy-blue shirt instead of being on a separate fabric. She's also decided to discard her long boots and stuck to simply being barefoot, exposing her furry legs, which were surprisingly well-toned. It made Chara wonder what kind of training she did, since she was a former Royal Guardsman. Though he was most surprised by her discarding her pants and instead took on a black mini-skirt. It didn't wasn't too high up, but enough for it to be just slightly above her knees. There was also a spot for her fluffy tail to poke free, so that wasn't an issue either.

Mettaton clearly had both of his thumbs up with clear approval. Muffet beams all five of her eyes and claps all of her hands. Frisk looked at her with both his thumbs up as well. Chara was a bit surprised by her choices, but he nodded. Asriel blinked owlishly at her...and could feel a bit of warmth on his cheeks. Though he wasn't sure why.

Chara cocked his head to the side. "Wow, Red. I knew you were going for something comfortable for you, but I especially didn't expect for you to go for the mini-skirt."

"I wasn't exactly sure about how I'll feel about it. But know that I'm trying it...it's not that bad." She lifts her skirt just slightly, twirling a little bit, then letting it down. "Plus, I can move much more freely in it during battle. And...in general." She shrugged. "At least there's a hole for my tail to fit through. So it's even more comfortable than I thought. And there's my sleeves. Longer sleeves might get in my way, so I settled for shorter sleeves."

Frisk nodded in understanding. Muffet smiled. "I can support your desire for easier movement. Does this also include the discarding of the boots?"

She placed her paws on her hips. "The Royal Guardsmen...the Canine Unit, right? None of them had to wear shoes or boots. I don't see why I have to keep doing so." She then tugged on her red cloak and pink ribbon. "And I still keep my red cloak and pink ribbon~"

Chara folded his arms. "So then I guess we've found your new clothes. This one half-casual and half-battle ready. Not bad. Mettaton, will we have to pay for this?"

"Not at all, Darlings! Free of charge! It fits her so nicely!"

Red tilted her head. "Hm. There's a bit of a humble smell to you now. It's small, but it's there. Guess you're not all bad."

"His moments of humbleness are rare, Dearie. Cherish them while you can." Muffet said while casuslly rolling all five of her eyes.

Asriel rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly at Red. "Um...on any case, I agree with Mettaton. If this is a change you like, then of course it looks great."

Red blinked as her mind registered his compliment. She pulled her cowl over her head again in order to hide the growling blush on her fuzzy face. Muffet placed her top right hand on her chin and lightly tilted her head. This would be quite an interesting development. _She's probably just awkward about compliments. Time will tell, I suppose._

Muffet clapped her hands. "Great! From this day forward, Red and I are Ribbon Buddies! Because the two of us wear such pretty, fantastic ribbons! And we've got our share of beauty as well! And I believe we've finished up business here. Oh wait, not quite~" Muffet stuck a web to Chara's shoulder and pulled him to her embrace, wrapping her arms around him and kissed his pink cheeks. "Muah!~"

"Ugh...did you really...?" Chara groaned, blushing brightly.

"Yes. Yes I did, Chara Dearie~" She chirped, lightly pinching his cheeks with her top pair of hands. She released him and waved. "Okay, you may go~"

Chara sighed as she released him. He pulled his poncho over his head to hide his own glowing blush. Red smiled as her own blush slowly faded away. "She never forgets to do that, does she?"

"I sometimes wishes she would..." Chara grumbled.

Red shook her head in amusement as she, Asriel, Frisk, and Chara left the stores, with Muffet, Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren voicing their farewells. She pulled on her ribbon a little bit, felt her cloak flow a little bit behind her, and gently patted her new skirt. With a small sigh, she managed a smile.

 _This is a baby step for you, Red. But you'll eventually get the hang of this._ She turned her gaze to Asriel, Frisk, and Chara. The former two laughing at the third's embarassment from Muffet's affection. She smiled softly. _And you're pretty lucky that they're here to help you through it all..._

* * *

 **Red: Well, apparently I have a new outfit. It probably won't catch on, but...what are you gonna do?**

 **Frisk: Not hate on the story because of new choices, hopefully.**

 **Chara: There's still a bit of filler left, though. Hold through for us, kay?**

 **Asriel: Life on the Surface deserves it's focus too, ya know. We do hope you don't mind that. Until the next chapter...bye~**


	10. The Royal Guard Gauntlet

**Asriel: This will be the last filler chapter for now, then we'll get back to the actual story!**

 **Chara: Thank goodness for that. Then again, slice of life isn't TOO bad.**

 **Red: What is...slice of life?**

 **Frisk:...we gotta get this girl into some anime sessions with Alphys.**

 **Red: I don't understand...**

 **Chara: We'll get to that another time. But for now, let's pit Red against a group somewhat familiar. Let's do it!**

 **Asriel: Alrighty then!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Asriel, Chara, and Frisk were becoming quite the guides for Red, and this assistance was greatly appreciated by her. She has become much less shy about adapting to modern life, considering how much more comfortable she's become as a housemate with the Dreemurrs. The three of them-mostly Asriel and Frisk-were more than happy to guide Red in the ways of the Surface. Well, Frisk was more of a guide than Asriel and Chara. They haven't been on the Surface in centuries due to certain _events_ , leaving Frisk as the most reliable source of what's what when it comes to things non-monster on the Surface. It wasn't a bad thing, there was a learning experience for everyone.

Though currently, Chara was nowhere to be seen. He said he had something... _special_ to prepare for, and it needed to be done in private. Though Red was able to smell a touch of mischief around him, much heavier than usual. But she didn't push him for answers. Because at the moment, Asriel and Red were hungry. Morning hungers called out to the both of them, especially for the former. So they both took a bunch of freshly and warm Cinnamon Bunnies, and went to the mostly peaceful and quiet part of the Monster settlement so that they could simply talk about other things that Red didn't know about the Underground. Frisk also accompanied them, since Chara's location was currently unknown, and his parents were currently busy with Human-Monster relation duties.

Red eagerly bites into her Cinnamon Bunny, her tail gently wagging behind her as she looked at Asriel with her eyes filled with curiosity. "Asriel. There's still something I've been curious about, and I was wondering if you and Frisk have anything to say about it."

"Hm?" Asriel mumbled through his chewing of a Cinnamon Bunny, turning to meet her gaze. He briefly swallows his treat before turning to answer her. "What do you want to know?"

"Can you tell me more about the other members of the Royal Guard? Like, not super detailed stuff. Just basic stuff."

"Basics? Um...okay." Asriel nodded. "The first one is Doggo. He's the one who wields the dual swords and smokes doggy treats occasionally. Plus the only things he could see are things that are constantly moving. If someone is completely still, he won't see them. He hobby is related to squirrels. They're constantly moving around a lot, so he can always see them. He really likes being pet, too. Though Frisk coming through the Underground and petting him to pacify him...wasn't really good for him as a sentry."

Frisk nodded. "The next one, Lesser Dog. He gets really excited when being pet, so much that his neck stretches out to possibly infinite proportions. I know. I've tried to find a limit...but he doesn't have one!" He stared at his hands and sweated slightly. "So...much...petting...but I couldn't help myself! His face constantly begs for love and affection!"

"And that was when we found out that Frisk had a serious petting problem." Asriel concluded, causing Frisk to pout. Then he began petting Asriel's fuzzy head between his horns, which only proved the Prince's point. "Anyway, next is the Greater Dog. Sometimes wears big bulky armor and other times he has his spear with a dog face on it. He's very highly affectionate and playful. But because he's so big and so strong, this isn't always a good thing. We guess that he connects to his armor through magic, because he's really just a small dog when he hops out of it. He really, REALLY likes playing and being pet."

"I've also tested that. He's also big, fluffy and cuddly. But unlike Dad, his control...needs a little work." Frisk rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Big dogs are really heavy...anyway, Dogamy and Dogaressa are obviously a very cute couple. They're constantly cuddling and nose nuzzling one another. It is extremely rare for them to be seen apart. They're also really good with axes. And they placed second in the Noze Nuzzling Contest."

Red tilted her head in wonder. "Nose Nuzzling...Contest? Who placed first?"

"The absolute best there is at that. Mom and Dad!" Asriel grinned cheerfully and proudly. "And the last two are RG 01 and 02. For some reason that's what they preferred to be called, we don't push them on the issue. They're also in a relationship, no longer embarassed that they're both guys."

Red shrugged. "I don't see why that's something to ashamed of. I mean, Undyne and Alphys are in a relationship, and I find them adorable."

"I know, right?" Asriel smiled as he looked outward. "And speaking of Undyne, she was the former Captain of the Royal Guard, as well the one who was responsible for breaking it up because the monsters no longer needed it. We were trying to get along with the humans, and an organization like that would make them more wary of us than they should be. Besides, the Barrier is destroyed. So either way, we didn't really need it anymore. They had much more free time to themselves."

"That was Undyne's status as Royal Guard Captain. As for Undyne herself...a best friend all around." Frisk smiled. "We know her as being loyal, friendly, and she takes great care in showing hospitality. She's very nice when you truly get to know her. Being trained by Asgore has taught her a lot about kindness and compassion. She's also been training Asriel, and during those times, she somehow got even kinder, while still being just as fierce and outgoing and energetic as always. And of course since she was Captain, she was one of the more powerful monsters. Befriending her took a lot of effort because she was intent on getting my soul. She absolutely refused to accept my offers of friendship the very first time. Had to let her calm down and actually spend time with her in order to succeed the second time."

"Undyne has been a very great teacher for me. We've started out pretty bumpy because I wasn't completely used to spending time alone with her. But after enough time and patience, she's grown just as close to me as she is to Asgore." Asriel smiles. "She sees me as one of her most prized students. She taught me control over my powers, just like Asgore did for her. That kind of arrangement brought all three of us closer. I even stepped out of the more closed-in parts of myself and became more of an explorer. She's also the one who's managed to break me out of the remainder of my crybaby tendencies. I've become so much stronger because of her."

"You still tend to be the most emotional between me and Chara, though." Frisk said. "But I do agree that you've grown. You like to explore a lot more than you did during your first time at life. And despite you not liking fighting either, you're much less reluctant to do so when pushed. You're the one who fights for the sake of others, not for yourself."

"Yeah. That too." Asriel smiled, rustling Frisk's hair. "Sometimes your Pacifism will get us in a load of bad times. As your older brothers, that's where me and Chara will have to step in." He turned to Red, wondering about her reaction. "Anyway, that's the Royal Guard in a nutshell."

She smiled. "Okay. Those were pretty basic descriptions. I was just curious. I don't really remember if there were any other members besides myself. I just know that I was the youngest member. And I was a bit of a prodigy, too. Not like, a super noticeable prodigy...but I definitely learned a lot faster than normal." Red sighed as she gently hugged her knnes. "I really do wish I had the memories of how I learned to do what I'm able to do. And from whom I learned them from. And...how and why I ended up in that Artifact for so long..." Asriel was about to try and comfort her, though she lifted her head after sniffing once. "Hold it. I smell...sushi?"

"Sushi?" Asriel and Frisk blinked in confusion...then realization hit them as they suddenly became surrounded by blue circles on the ground. Red quickly grabs them both by the hoods and pulls them out of the way. Moments after, blue spears shot through the earth, cracking it and picking up small debris. Red looked around for the source, and got her answer when she heard the voice.

"Fuhuhu...you're a quick little canine, I can definitely give that one to ya."

Undyne, with her hair flowing in the wind and a glowing, crackling spear in her hand, stated with a shark-toothed grin as she stopped just a couple yards away from the trio. Frisk noticed said grin on her face, as did Asriel. Both would nervously smile at the look.

Red blinked. "U-Undyne...?! What's the big idea!?"

"I've had this going on my mind for a long time now ever since you showed up. Now...I'm finally gonna act on it." Undyne said while twirling her spear. "You said you were the youngest member of the Royal Guard in your time period. You must have been _really_ good if you were able to make the cut at your age. Freaking fifteen! I mean, SERIOUSLY! That's pretty damn impressive for a pup!"

Asriel sweatdropped and turned towards Red. "Translation: She's wants to see you fight."

"Wait...WHAT?!"

"That's right, punk! I already like you and all, but if you say that being part of the Royal Guard is true, then I wanna see that ability for myself! And who better to evaluate her than the Royal Guard Captain herself!"

Frisk seemed to understand what Undyne was playing at, and was a bit unnerved by it. Though it was unlikely that Undyne would back down. She's incredibly stubborn once her decision has been made. Much like him. It's a significant reason for why they get along so well. They're simply too **DETERMINED** to stray from their paths. On the issue of Chara...that's a bit more negative. Luckily that's no longer a serious problem.

Red looked at Undyne's fierce expression, how steeled and excited it was. "I...don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"Nope!"

Red nodded a little bit as she pulled back her hood while turning to Asriel and Frisk. "Alright boys, I think it's best you stay back. If it's an evaluation she wants, then I'll give it to her!"

"FUHUHU! Excellent energy! The others will like you!" Undyne grinned as she sounded off a loud and clear whistle. Red's eyes widened a little as she sees the other former members of the disbanded members of the Royal Guard hop out of the shadows. Doggo, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, Dogamy, and Dogressa. 01 and 02 couldn't really make it. Besides, Undyne feels that it's slightly better this way.

It was the Canine Unit, brought together for this occasion, rare as it was. As Red requested, Asriel and Frisk relucantly stepped aside. They knew once Undyne made her call, she was close to impossible to actually stop. For this reason, Undyne shall have her way, because they're aware that she won't let it get out of hand.

Red looked at them all, noticing how they all mostly matched the descriptions that Asriel and Frisk gave them. Greater Dog was huge, Lesser Dog was enthusiastic, Doggo was shifty, Dogamy and Dogressa were easily allowing heir love for one another to be noticeable, due to their robes having their respective mate's face on them. She took a deep breath. _Relax, Red. This is just an honorary initiation of sorts, whatever the heck that means. I just gotta get past all of them, then I'll probably have to spar with Undyne at the end of the gauntlet...this might not end well for me._

Undyne raised her hand. "Alright, boys and girl. Let's get this started! Lesser Dog and Greater Dog, you're both first!"

The Greater Dog's spear-which to her extreme confusion, had his face on there as well-was jabbed at her with enough force to crack the ground where she jumped away from. She then side-stepped a bit as she dodged another slash from Lesser Dog's sword, then jumped off his shield, landing a couple feet away. She thought about manifesting her sword, but thought against it. Even when they were fighting, they both looked like they were having fun, constantly panting. She sighed.

 _I can't fight these two, they're just...too cute! I'll just see if what Asriel and Frisk said is true._

She jumped back as Lesser Dog jabbed his sword at her while still panting, and she took her chance. She jumped at him and pulled his head down to her level...then begins to pet him. "You two really like to play, don't you? That's okay, you don't completely know better." Lesser Dog immedistely drops his sword and shield as his tail begins to wag, and his panting grew rapid. And to her immense shock, his neck extended a couple feet in the air from her petting. _They weren't joking!_

Red blinked as she heard a whine behind her. She turned to see that Greater Dog had a pout on his face as his ears and tail lowered. She stops her petting of Lesser Dog and focused on Greater Dog. He dropped his weapon and got on all fours even with his large bulky armor, and offered his head for her to pet. So pet she did, with both of her paws. "Awww...you're just a big guy who loves being pet, aren't ya? You like playing so much that it kind of overlaps with fighting. Might wanna be careful on that, okay?" Greater Dog suddenly rolled onto his back, his tail wagging rapidly. Clearly out of the fight.

"Ugh! Greater Dog, Lesser Dog! I thought we've been through this!" Undyne groaned, lightly facepalming.

Red chuckles as she leaves Greater Dog and Lesser Dog to play with one another. Then she bends backward as she narrowly dodges a sword swipe from Doggo. "Woah!"

"I gotcha now, Pup! I'm not gonna be as easy as those two!" Doggo slashed at her again. Red manifested her sword in her paws ane managed to deflect it away from her, noticing how they were giving out slight shocks. All of their weapons must be for stunning, not cutting. Undyne really did make sure that this didn't get out of hand. Doggo lashed at her with both swords again, with Red using her own to parry one in the other direction as she ducked under the second one, which was a horizontal swipe.

 _He's better at swordsplay than I first took him for._ Red thought as she held her sword with both paws to hold herself in place as Doggo positions his swords in an X-shape, pushing against her. _Asriel and Frisk said that he can't see anything that isn't moving. That's gotta be seriously difficult to live with. But for now...!_ She pushed him back a little as she stopped moving completely. Ears, tail and all. Thankfully no wind blew, so her cloak remains still as well.

Doggo blinked as Red disappeared from his vision. "Huh? Where'd she go?! She stopped moving! Grr! I hate it when people do that to me!" He wandered a little, turning his back on Red for a couple precious seconds.

 _Perfect._

Red leapt forward and tackled him from behind, making him collapse on the ground and biting the Dog Biscuit he had in his muzzle in half. Red grinned as she then petted the top of his head.

"W-What?! Now I'm being pet! By something that isn't moving?! Frisk, I told you not to mess with me like that!"

"I'm nowhere near you, dude." Frisk raised his hands in mock surrender.

Dogg eventually ceased his struggling and accepted his loss. Dogamy and Dogressa stepped up, wielding their axes while giving each other an overly affectionate nose nuzzle. It made Red wonder how Asriel's parents manage to keep surpassing that. She gasped as they began swiping their axes at her. Dogamy swiping high and Dogressa swiping low, forcing her to backflip away from the two of them. She held her sword out and tried to parry them, though quickly though against it as she felt the blade being almost being knocked out of her hand due to the power behind them.

 _Okay, close range was a very bad idea. Maybe something else not so close range will work better._

Red's sword dissipated with a bright glow, and a chakram appeared in her paw instead. With a bit of guessing on which would be best, she tossed the circular weapon at Dogressa while a magic bomb manifests over her other paw and tossed it at Dogamy. Dogressa's axe knocked the chakram away, and Dogamy tried to knock it away with the flat side of his axe. Unfortunately for him, the bomb self-destructed on impact, flashing the area white, blowing him up and Dogressa away a couple feet.

Dogamy was covered in soot after the non-lethal blast. After he coughed a bit of it out of his mouth, he promptly feel forward, unconscious. Dogressa gasped as she witnessed her mate fall unconscious, and a furious growl escaped her muzzle while raising her axe.

" **Misery awaits you.** "

Red's ears flattened against her head while sweatdropping, fearing that those words will ring true. _I think I knocked out the wrong one..._

Frisk sighed, knowing what would happen next. "And it was at that moment, that Red knew...she made a very poor choice." Now if Chara was there, he would have said the more accurate saying.

An enraged howl sounded from Dogressa as she leapt up and slammed her axe down into the earth. The impact caused much large debris to fly at Red. Her eyes widened in shock, jumping over much of the flying rocks with ease before landing on her feet. Hearing them collaspe behind her, the attention went back to the rampaging Dogressa. That wasn't as bad as she thou-

Red could only feel pain as Dogressa rushed at her headfirst, headbutting her hard into the tree behind her. She grunted in pain as she slid onto the ground clutching her chest, gasping for breath. _I think she stopped caring that this was just an initiation!_ She jumped upwards, avoiding the axe slash that sliced the tree clean in half, horizontally. Red then yelped as she felt her ankle being grabbed, and then she was slammed into the ground, bouncing before readjusting herself and landing on her feet, though she was then kicked in the stomach again, making her crash a couple feet away. Being close has immediately been proven to be very ill-advised, with Dogressa in this sort of state.

 _Red...!_ Asriel grew worried, about to stand and break them up. Though Red's sudden movement stopped him from proceeding. After a couple moments of simply catching her breath, she looked fully ready to continue.

The pink curly haired canine spits dirt out of her mouth before narrowing her eyes. "Alright. I'm sorry for knocking out your husband the way I did. And I'll also apologize for doing _this_." Dogressa roared as she slashed her axe down at her again, narrowly missing as Red jumps to the side and connecting to another tree. She bounced off said tree and landed on the back of Dogressa's head, kicking her forward and making her fall facefirst into the ground hard. The elder female canine snarled as she turned and reached for her axe. Red swiftly kicks it away and points her sword at Dogressa's throat, stopping her in her tracks. "Now, I apologized for both incidents. How about you calm down and focus on tending to your husband, instead of trying to slice me in half?"

Dogressa growled a little bit more...before she sighed and closed her eyes. "I yield..."

Red helped Dogressa up and allowed her to tend to Dogamy. Then turned towards Undyne who was very much impressed with her. The mermaid grinned. "Fuhu...very few monsters before the Barrier broke were able to stand up to Dogressa when she's pissed off. You may not remember your teacher, but whoever it was did a really good job with you." The spear in her hand glows brighter with energy as she aims it towards Red. "MY turn!"

Red points her sword at Undyne to signify that she was ready, though she was less than confident about it. _Sooo...spar against the former, modern, POWERFUL Captain of the Royal Guard...ah dog biscuits this will be trouble._

Undyne grinned as she leapt from her position and towards Red. "En Guarde! NGAAAAAH!"

 **[Spear of Justice: Vetrom Remix]**

Red had to jump out of the way to avoid the strong jab heading her way. Undyne's spear stuck into the ground, causing multiple cracks to spread away from her. Not bothering to pull it out, another spear materialized in her other hand as she dashed towards Red, striking with an overhead swing. Red parries it with her sword and jumped back to gain some room to analyze her last opponent of the gauntlet. Undyne would allow no such luxury, as she ran towards her and jabbed her spear at her again, resulting in another parry by Red.

"So...I just faced the Canine Unit of the Royal Guard! Guess 01 and 02 aren't a part of it, huh?!" Red called out as she and Undyne clashes their respective weapons against one another. "Didn't wanna ruin the Pattern?"

"I thought it was clever!" Undyne said with a grunt and a shrug as she pushed Red back. Three blue dots appeared below Red as three spears shot up from the earth again. Red jumped three precise, careful times as she dodges the other spears, only to be pushed back as her opponent throws another towards her while in mid-air. She parries it away just in time, only landing slightly unbalanced.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing! Just something that I noticed!" Red shouted as she rolled to the side to avoid more spears shooting out of the earth. When she finished rolling, she jumped back as one more shot from under her, landing on a rock. She manifested a chakram in her other paw. "If you can fight long AND short distance, why can't I?" She spun once and threw the chakram at Undyne while running towards her and thrusting her sword towards her stomach.

The mermaid narrowed her eye as she used one spear to parry the sword jab, but was also sligbtly cut in the shoulder by the flying chakram, which disappeared when it flew a few feet behind her. Red recovered from Undyne's parry, enough for her to gain the time to defend against another spear materializing next to her leg and shooting towards her. She parried the flying weapon, jumping backwards again and landing gracefully.

"Fuhuhu. No physically raw power, though plenty of skill. I like fighters who can improvise like that!" Undyne pushed forward as more spears shoots towards Red in a particular patten. Red parried them all, except she was knocked on her rear when two spears struck her sword at the exact same time. She recovered quickly enough to roll out of the way of Undyne stomping the ground where shenwas just position, the blow in which she cracked the earth. Red was a bit stupefied.

 _With her spears, she cracks the earth. Without her spears, she cracks the earth. Why do I find this unfair?_ "Anyway! There was that thing about you not letting him into the Royal Guard!"

"Yeah, that." Undyne said. "Now of he was like he was today, maybe I would have considered him. Papyrus is now more willing to fight if it's for the good of others, even if it goes against his ideals. Traumatic experiences, as terrible as they are, tends to help some people grow up faster. Papyrus has matured significantly, yet he remains the same. It's a weird thing with him. I just know that if Papyrus in the past was anything like Papyrus now, I would have let him in the Royal Guard, no question!" Undyne grinned. "I'm proud of how far he's become. I felt bad that he never got to officially join the Royal Guard before we didn't need it anymore, so I made him an Honorary Member just to keep the memory alive."

Red tilted her head. "Wow, that was very considerate of you to do, Undyne."

"Yeah. Being strong enough with power but not enough mentally seemed like a cruddy way to be restrained from joining. So I decided to cut him a break." She shrugged. "Besides, most of the Royal Guard are canines, they wouldn't be able to get themselves off him! If that happns, Sans would nag me. And you know Sans is pissed when he begins nagging, usually he's too lazy to do that."

"...Okay, that kinda makes sense." Parts of her mind wanted to bite onto Sans and Papyrus so much, but luckily she has the immense self-control to resist her more primal canine urges.

Undyne nodded...then she tossed another spear at Red, who narrowly dodges it. "Back to the battle!" On her command, multiple spears manifested all around Red. Red's eyes widened when she counted about twenty in total. All were aimed at her simultaneously. To her, that seemed seriously overboard, but there was no talking the mermaid out of it now.

Asriel shook his head and moved forward. "Undyne, that's a bit too much, isn't it? She-" He was halted by Frisk pulling him by the scarf.

"Give her a chance, Asriel." Frisk assured him. "Undyne has a lot of control over herself. She never gives more than what she believes others can't handle." Asriel was still feeling nervous, but relented.

Red stared at the spears warily. She knew how she would parry them all. But she would be left wide open for a few precious seconds, something she was sure that Undyne would take advantage of. She held her sword in front of her face as she closed her eyes. Undyne raised an eyebrow at this. The canine slowly nods as she gestured for Undyne to attack. The mermaid was initially hesitant and a bit unsure. But she took the sign and she swings her hand downward, bring all of the spears down onto Red. Red took a deep breath, and breathed our softly, as her sword begins to glow. _Focus._ The volley spears neared her quickly, but she was ready. She raised her sword, and...

It took them all off guard for a second. Asriel and Undyne were especially surprised by it. All they saw was that Red raised her sword, then her arm swung to the side. The moment afterward, all of the spears were sliced apart and they dissipated with time, the magic pieces never reaching the ground. She slashed so many times. It was just so fast that it looks like she only did it once. Speed like that was unbelievable. But understandably, she was seen panting from the stamina that it took out of her, so it didn't seem like a technique she uses multiple times at once. She looked ready to continue...but Undyne raised her hand.

"Alright...that's enough, Red. You've impressed me pretry good with your performance. I can safely say that you're the real deal."

Red blinked at her. "Wait...what? That's enough? Already?"

"If we go on any longer this will steer out of practice and into a full-scale fight. I don't want that. At least not now." Undyne raised her hand as the remaining spears she was preparing to throw disappeared on her command.

 **[Music Stop]**

Undyne grinned. "Your memory is still shot. And as long as it remains that way, you can't truly tap into your inner power. Once you relearn how to do that...then we can have a REAL spar. I just wanted to be sure that your past position in the Royal Guard was deserved. And lemme tell you, Red. You're definitely deserving of the cut."

Red, since this is coming from the former modern Royal Guard Captain, feels praised by her words. Her tail wagged a bit even if she tried to will it away. She couldn't. "Thank you, Undyne. This means a lot coming from you. So...I can breathe now?"

"Yeah, sure."

Red planted her sword into the ground, placed her paw on her hip and released a sigh of relief. "Whew~"

Frisk smiled. "How about that. In terms of pure raw power, Red is currently not ranking high in that regard. But her skills are pretty high up. Don't you agree, Asriel?" He asked. Though he was confused when he didn't hear his brother respond. "...Asriel?"

Asriel's attention was on Red. He was obviously relieved that she was alright, thought he was also in awe. He has a higher tolerance for fighting while still being hesitant for it. So when he initially saw Red begin to fight...he grew interested in it, or rather, in her. Not exactly the fighting itself. More like how she does it. The main difference between her and Undyne is while her raw power is pretty forceful, Red's movement during her battles was filled with a type of practiced grace that is rarely seen by warriors like her. It wasn't perfect grace...but that's probably what makes it more amazing. Not to mention, something about her current pose. Red planted her sword into the ground after a long and difficult gauntlet battle, and is simply taking a breather. She closed her eyes and let a gentle breeze blow by her, causing her black skirt, red cloak, and pink curled hair to flow along with it, and lightly rustle her fur. Not to mention the relieved smile of victory on her face, feeling very accomplished, paired with a pleased wagging tail.

 _She has a very pretty smile..._

"...Earth to Azzy!"

"H-Huh...?" Asriel blinked as Frisk waved his hand in front of him multiple times, trying to get his attention for the past minute. He blushed a bit as he rubbed his neck. "Um...yes. YES! She is really skilled, Frisk. She's nowhere near as strong as me or Chara...but her fighting ability is more honed and refined than either of ours...it's really amazing. Hehehe...heh..." Frisk raised an eyebrow in confusion, but shrugged it off.

Red finished taking a breather, as her sword dissipated for the time being, and she hopped over to Asriel. "Didja see me, Asriel? I managed to hold my own against the Royal Guard! Even though it as just barely when it came down to Undyne..."

"That's okay, Red. When Undyne says you're good at fighting, you know it's true! You were awesome!" Asriel reassured. Red smiled at his praise, wagging her tail happily.

"Heck yeah I was!" Red cheered. She then picked up the rest of the Cinnamon Bunnies and began eating them herself. "Taking on six in a row is pretty exhausting. I''ll be needing these in order to replenish my magic." She paused a little as she licks the Cinnamon off of her lips. "Plus...I'm just hungry."

"Your appetite is mind-boggling, just like Asriel's..." Frisk chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Anyway, let's just go back home. Red's worn out and probably wants to eat somewhere else now. We'll see you later, Undyne!"

"See you later, punks!" Undyne waved jovially as the three children moved out of sight. As they did so, she placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "...Alright. They're gone. You can come out." Chara soon jumped down from a tree which his him well from view. He's masked his magic so that Asriel and Frisk were unable to sense him, and Red couldn't smell his position. He walked up to Undyne's side. "Well, I guess this worked out well. So? What do you think, Chara?"

Chara rethought about the events that passed before him. He then nodded with confirmation. "...Okay. She impressed me." He folded his arms as he watched the trio go. _Alright Red. You've proven yourself to be quite the warrior. Someone who I can trust to have Frisk and Asriel's backs in case for some reason, I'm not around to do so myself. There was no one better to test you than fellow Royal Guardsman, including the captain. And let me say...you pass. You're not at all a weakling...so leaving you alone with them won't be a mistake on my part if it's necessary. And admittedly, you're not too bad a warrior._ After a moment of more pondering the events, including when Asriel was just staring at Red with a dumbstruck expression after her spar ended, he smiled mischievously.

 _Plus, he may not fully understand it yet...but Asriel seems to really like you._

* * *

 **Undyne: Connect the pieces! Ya think that Asgore fell for Toriel _just_** **because of her kindness, beauty, and pie? Strength is admirable too. Strength in personality, willpower, and even fighting skill! Some guys like a girl who can kick ass! Though I honestly didn't expect Asriel to be one of them. Then again, he isn't a little kid anymore...**

 **Frisk: And it would appear that the trait is not only hereditary, it's also infectious. Just ask Chara. Muffet usually has him wrapped around all of her fingers because she's very independent and knows how to take charge. And she's not weak by any standard. Things he's highly impressed by.**

 **Chara: It's not like that! I just...find her strength of independence to be admirable. It doesn't mean anything else!**

 **Frisk: Keep telling yourself that.**

 **Chara: Grrr...what about YOU, Frisk?! Since in this story series we're guys, who will YOU be interested in?!**

 **Frisk: *Clasped hands, innocent smile* That brother, is undecided. I'll get back to you on that.**

 **Chara: Noooooononono! That's not fair, you can't just be impossible to embarrass! And don't make an excuse with that flirting with everyone shtick, either!**

 **Frisk: In the next chapter, the story is back on track. Be ready for it, readers.**

 **Chara: DON'T IGNORE ME, DAMMIT!**

 **Frisk: The filler is over for now. Until next time!**

 **Chara: _FRISK!_**

 **Asriel: *Blinks in confusion* What are they arguing about...?**


	11. The Machine

**Me: Welp... I'm officially starting college today, and I wanted to get this out before classes begin. Luckily I only have three for today. Wonder how that's gonna work out for me?**

 **Chara: Probably suckish on the first day because you'll have no idea where the hell you're going.**

 **Me:...thanks for the vote of confidence...anyway! I wanted to get this out before first. Plot begins! And quite a confusing one!**

 **Asriel: Oh golly...my head already hurts...**

 **Frisk: And I'm getting the sudden feeling that I won't be having an optimal experience...**

 **Me: Yeah...this won't be too fun for Frisk, most likely. Anyway...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(Dream State)**

Asriel, Frisk, and Chara woke up at the exact same time, slowly opening their eyes and adjusting themselves to the light...or the lack of light. All three of them blinked rapidly before their eyes widened completely, shocked by the lack of light. Instead of light, there was nothing but darkness. Chara was instantly on alert, standing up and bringing his brothers closer to him.

"What the hell? Why are we in the Void?!" He exclaimed, searching the area for potential danger. One such danger being that they are unaware of what could be in this type of area, the Void was completely unpredictable if you weren't in tune with it. If you weren't _with_ the Void, then it was going to start doing serious damage to he pysche. That's something Chara wanted to avoid as quickly has possible.

Frisk looked around, just as confused as the others. "What's going on? How did we end up in the Void? I could have sworn we were asleep in our beds..."

"We WERE alseep in our beds. We shouldn't have ended up in this plane, we didn't do anything to end up here." Asriel said, curiously looking around for anything that might give them a clue on what's going on. But there was nothing to be seen. Nothing but an endless, dark abyss taking up most of their sight aside from seeing one another. They were each growing a bit nervous, but they did their best to stay calm and carefully do their best to analyze the situation without panic.

"Let's think about the last time we interacted with the Void. We were...not under the best of positions. I was in quite a serious amount of danger, even though it was ultimately just a poorly thought out fluke. And then there was the time before that, when we were fighting one another. There was always some sort of significance to the events that involve the Void. We have to figure out what this could mean." Chara explained, folding his arms. "Do either of you have any ideas?"

Asriel reluctantly shakes his head. "Things have been going pretty well for a while. I don't think I can think of anything that could connect this kind of event to anything else we've experienced ever since returning to the Surface." He blinked a bit while placing a paw on his chin. "Except finding Red in that Artifact, and the appearance or Geno Sans. Those were completely unexpected events, and I don't really know what to think of them."

"Those things have never happened before, I can assure you. Though we didn't do anything that would warrant us ending up into the Void. We certainly didn't bring _ourselves_ here while we were sleeping...did we?" Frisk wondered, head cocked to the side.

"No, I'm pretty certain we didn't do it. There must be something about that we're missing that lead to this..."

Just as they we're dwelling deeper into their thoughts, a loud, unclear, glitched voice sounded out from the darkness:

 _ **'tHe TiMe I hAvE fOrEwArNeD yOu Of Is AbOuT tO cOmE tO pAsS...**_

Chara recongized that glitched out voice anywhere. Gaster. He stayed on his guard, trying to locate the source, growing slowly frustrated that there was no luck. "Where are you?!"

 _ **'yOuR nEwEsT jOuRnEy Is SoOn To BeGiN...i'M sOrRy...BuT iT's OuT oF eVeRyOnE's CoNtRoL...YoU mUsT rEaCh OuT pAsT tHe BoUnDaRiEs Of TiMe AnD sPaCe..YoU aRe DeSpArAtElY nEeDeEd...ThE tIdEs Of TiMe HaVe BeEn AlTeReD...yOuR gReAtEsT tRiAls ArE AbOuT tO bEgIn...Be PrEpArEd To FaCe ThEm...**_

Asriel blinks in confusion. Trials...?

"Tra la la!"

Chara jumped as the River Person appeared right behind them, not looking at them. But looking _past_ them. "What the?!"

"Tra la la! Don't be so jumpy. Take a breather, relax. You won't be able to do so for long."

Chara and Asriel were baffled, but Frisk was paying full attention. Some would say that the River Person always said the silliest things. Though very few have mamaged to catch on that there was more to the person than it seems.

"Your first major journey ended six years ago, now the newest one begins. The Third Catalyst has reached out to you. It is not nice to talk about someone who's listening...but it's imperative to listen when said person reaches out to you. I suggest you do so. He knows what he's talking about."

Chara growled in frustration. "We don't even know what _you're_ talking about!"

"The Third Catalyst has reached out to you, there's no stopping what comes next, not now." The River Person turned to Frisk. "The first destination, is a world darker than this one. You must endure the curse that attaches to you, because your **DETERMINATION** is the purest of you three. Do not let the curse consume you, or else your soul will be unable to return..."

Chara's eyes began glowing dangerously red. "Man, you're being unbelivably frustrating right now! First destination with a curse?! Third Catalyst?! _Unable to return?!_ What the hell does that even mean?! You make it sound like we're in danger, especially Frisk! Can you start making sense?!"

Asriel placed a paw on Chara's shoulder. "Chara, please don't be so hostile. If there's anything I know for certain due to extended knowledge, is that the River Person always has something important to say within the lines of strange speak. If it is said that these things are important, then we have to listen."

Chara folded his arms. "I already know that...but it would be so much easier to understand if the message wasn't so cryptic. Sometimes cryptic is fun to play around with, but other times it's just flat-out infuriating. Especially when it involves you two getting into danger, those are the times I REALLY don't want the information to be enigmatic. I seriously don't need that."

"Do not stress yourselves, young ones. Save your energy." River Person said, looking above into yet another direction of the dark abyss. "You are now currently regaining consciousness..."

Before they could ask any other possible questions, they were taken in by a different type of darkness, which also took a part of their consciousness with them...

 **(Reality)**

Asriel opened his eyes first, gasping softly from how suddenly he woke up. Chara and Frisk woke up simultaneously as they all sat up in their bed, currently baffled by what they just heard and saw. Chara looked at his brothers with a bit of worry, which they returned by hugging him tightly. He didn't bother looking annoyed by it, he was worried enough to return the embrace without resistance.

"Chara...that was no ordinary vision, was it? It's much more significant than that." Asriel said with a light sense of dread.

"There was no way that was an insignificant vision. River Person in the real world is one thing. But River Person in our dreams...something like that can't be ignored. And believe me, I kind of wish we could." Chara shook his head. "We gotta take this seriously, you two. Whatever the River Person was trying to tell us, we need to look into it, and soon."

"But where do we start? _How_ do we start? We know a bit too little to put together a very solid plan about how to proceed with certainty." Frisk said. "...Then again, most of the things we did aren't done with certainty. So I guess not much changes there."

"What do we do then...?" Asriel pouted in confusion.

Chara heard a knock at the door, and lightly pushed the two away, without harming them. "Let's get back to the subject later. We gotta look cool. She senses when something's bothering us. All she has to do is look at us to recognize when something's wrong. Try to look calm." The other brothers nodded softly as they turned towards the door.

Toriel opened the door to their room with a warm smile gracing her lips. "Good morning, my children."

"Morning Mom!" The trio replied happily, though Chara's was more cool than Asriel and Frisk's enthusiasm.

Toriel took a moment to look at their faces. She noticed the smallest detail, and her brows furrowed as she closed the door behind her. "Asriel, are you alright? You sound troubled."

Chara groaned, planting his face in his palms. "Azzy...what did I just say about keeping your cool?"

"I got nervous!" Asriel weakly defended.

Toriel's maternal instinct was proven correct. She made her way over to their bed and sat next to them. "All three of you are undoubtedly troubled by something. Was it a bad dream? You look like you just woke up from one that deeply shaken you." Asriel rubbed his neck. Chara shrugged at both him and Frisk. Lying to Toriel about deeper issues was like seeing through Sans' poker face. It borders on impossible. When they still haven't said anything, she wrapped her arms around all three of them and kissed the top of their heads. "You know you three can tell me anything."

Frisk and Asriel were a bit nervous. Chara looked away, but didn't vocally deny her wishes. The younger brothers soon hugged her back, gently nuzzling their heads into her soft, warm bosom. She didn't press them to tell her, letting them know that she wouldn't force them to speak. Chara sighed as he turned towards Toriel.

"It was a pretty vivid dream, Mom. We dreamed that we were in the Void, and we heard a voice warning us of events to come...we don't yet understand what it could mean. Though it's something I plan on looking into." Chara explained.

"Oh dear...possible time-space shenanigans?" The trio nodded awkwardly to her question. She sighed. "I'm afraid that area of expertise is down to both Sanses and both Alphyses. I do wish I could help more."

Chara shook his head. "No, you're doing just fine, Mom. You're our source of relief when things get a bit too intense and we wanna come home and have a breather. Or in my case, my family in general is usually my escape from strange phenomenon that ticks me off. My second choice would obviously be Muffet. Not that it means anything!" He said quickly as he saw the knowing smile on Toriel's face. "Not you too, Mom!"

"Whatever do you mean, my child? I did not say anything."

"But you're _thinking_ it!"

"Hm~"

Asriel smiled while Toriel was petting his head while lightly avoiding his horns. "We'll figure something out, Mom. You don't have to worry about us too badly." Bcause telling Toriel not to worry about her children at all is significantly more difficult than seeing past Sans' poker face. It's borderline impossible for Toriel not to worry about her children.

Frisk smiled as he sat comfortably on Toriel's lap, hugging her tightly and resting his head on her bosom, nestling happily to her maternal warmth. Chara rolled his eyes at Frisk, who totally ignored him with bliss. "That's fine, Mom. You're doing just fine as you are. Though we'll let you know if there's any other way you can help."

"Please do, my children. You have each struggled enough on your own, I wish to help however I can. Lighten the load, as some say." Toriel released all three of them as she stepped back and clasped her paws. "Well, now that's out of the way for the time being, let's begin our morning properly."

Asgore soon opened the door to the room, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Am I interrupting, in any way?"

"No Dad, we just about finished talking. What is it?"

"I was just saying, you might want to head downstairs. It would appear that Red and Flowey are...not getting along particularly well this morning."

"Oh Golly, what's going on this time?" Asriel shook his head as he got off the bed and headed downstairs to the living room. This was also a common event in the household. Chara and Flowey are always at each others throats because of obvious antagonistic tendencies between the two. But for some reason, Red and Flowey were a much more hostile combination at times.

Like so.

"Lousy Mutt."

"Stupid Sunflower."

Flowey was leaning forward with his leafy arms crossed, glaring hard at Red. Red, with her paws on her hips and her hood pulled back, glared with agitated fire in her eyes. She has somewhat of a decent understanding that Flowey was a separate manifestation of Asriel's darkness through unbelivable means. Even with this, she found herself highly annoyed with the flower and his antics.

Asriel soon came downstairs and saw the two glaring at each other with steeled hostility. He sighed nervously and came in-between the two. "What's going on here?"

"This stupid dog is annoyed because I simply woke her up. And _this_ is the thanks I get?" Flowey rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"You pushed me off the couch with your spiked vines you crazy sunflower!" Red bared her fangs at him, growling lowly.

"Alright you two, break it up." Chara pushed Red away from Flowey, while Asgore picked Flowey up and took him outside. "Red, you can't be picking fights with the Tsun Tsun Flower. That's my job."

"Hmph. Stupid Sunflower..." Red folded her arms and pouted. Asriel placed his paw on her head and began petting her softly. She was still pouting a bit, trying to pretend that it wasn't making her feel better, but the wagging tail ended up making this goal totally useless. After a couple more moments of petting, she could no longer keep the smile on her face from appearing. She giggled as she pushed his paw away. "Okay okay, I'm feeling better! No need for constant petting!"

Frisk smiled. "Never mind Flowey. He'll warm up to you eventually. Just like he warmed up to us."

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" The flower's denial was heard from outside.

"I wonder how any human neighbors feel about a talking flower in our yard?" Chara said, pretending to think hard on the question.

"There are so many varieties of monsters around, Chara. And yet you think the weirdest thing they'll see is the talking flower?" Frisk tilted his head.

"Of course not...the weirdest thing they'll see from us is that the King of Monsters loves the color pink, loves gardening, and his intro to almost every conversation is-"

"Howdy!" Asriel waved with a smile.

Chara glared playfully at his taller yet younger brother. He wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a rough noogie. "You think you're funny, Azzy? Huh? Do ya?!"

"N-No, Chara! Of course not!" Asriel panicked, trying to pull away from Chara's grasp. "I'm not Sans! I don't even know that many jokes!"

"Alright, my children. Don't roughhouse." Toriel gently scolded as she pulled the two away from one another.

"Heh." Chara rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm gonna go solo for a bit. Azzy, Frisk, Red...you three can do whatever ya want."

"Solo? Where are you going, Chara?"

"Over to Undyne and Alphys' place. I got some things to do there that's been on my mind for a while. You don't have to worry about it. If I get the info I seek, I'll fill you in." He said as he reached out and rustled Asriel's fur and Frisk's hair on their heads. "I'll see you both soon." He nodded as he turned and opened the door outside, moving on to Undyne and Alphys' place.

Asriel and Frisk looked at one another for a bit, then towards Red. All three of them shrugged. "Guess it's just the three of us, then. What should we do?"

"We won't know until we get outside, won't we?" Red suggested. The three of them nodded, waved goodbye to Toriel for the time being, and left the house together as well. As soon as they left, Asgore came back in, lightly shaking his paw a bit.

"Asgore? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dear. I tend to forget that Flowey is not only a hisser, he's also a biter. Golly..." Though to Asgore, Flowey's bites amount to nothing more than a small sting.

"Oh he's such a naughty flower. Doesn't he know that biting isn't nice?" Toriel huffed as she gently grabbed hold of Asgore's paw and planted a kiss on the bite mark. She looked up to him with a warm smile. "Is thst better, Gorey?"

Asgore pretended to ponder about it, stroking his beard. "...Maybe one more will make it better?" Toriel playfully rolled her eyes and kissed his paw again. He smiled a bit wider. "Maybe yet another one?" She kissed his paw once again. "...Maaayyybeee a couple more times?"

"Now you're just being silly." Toriel giggled.

"What would give you that idea, Tori? I am being completely serious about this, Flowey bites are rather painful and I'm sure kisses on the paw would make it better! Why is it so strange that it takes a couple tries?"

Toriel smirked as she releases his paw and turned her back on him. "Well then, I suppose kissing your own paw will suffice, then. You didn't say that they had to be _my_ kisses."

Asgore's smile dropped, then he chuckled jovially as he followed her into the kitchen, rubbing his neck. "Bahaha! I'll admit, I walked right into that one!"

Outside, Asriel, Frisk, and Red were already a decent distance away from the house, as they were trying to decide on what to do for the day. With Chara somewhat interested in a different direction, they would have to decide without him. Asriel tilted his head and folded his arms as nothing came to mind. Except maybe one possible thing.

"Well, since we have the time and the intention, we should probably be thinking about how we're going to interpret that dream of ours." Asriel started as he unfolded his arms. "And we already know that there's one person we can go to for this sort of weirdness."

Frisk nodded. "Sans?"

"Sans." Asriel noddedx though he blinked with confusion. "Wait...which-"

" _Classic_ Sans."

"Right! Let's get to his and Papyrus's house and see if he can make somethingnout of this!"

"And of course I'll help out however I possibly can!" Red said triumphantly, paws on her hips. She had little to no clue as to what they're talking about, but she insists on helping out anyway.

Frisk smiled. "Alright then. To their place!"

 **(Undyne and Alphys Residence)**

Chara pushed his way through their door, stepping inside after knocking twice. "I'm stepping in because I require a bit of assistance! Simpler terms, I've come to see someone."

Undyne had her feet kicked up on the table in front of her as she had an arm wrapped around Alphys. "Ah. It's Chara. What can we do ya for, punk? We were just dosing in our early morning anime."

"Seriously? This early in the morning?"

"Why not?"

"...Fair point. Anyway, I need to talk to Geno Alphys and Geno Sans. I know the latter is here because he doesn't want to take chances being caught in his counterpart's house by Papyrus. The dude is seriously hung up on him."

"Can we really blame him?" Undyne shrugged. "Anyway they're both in the basement. I don't think they're doing anything, so you should be able to go right down."

"Okay, thanks." Chara nodded as he moved past them as he made his way down the stairs.

Once he got to the bottom step, he swiftly moved to the side as a bone embedded itself into the wall where his head was just placed. He blinked. "You know you can just _tell_ me that you're busy. No need to shoot bones at me."

Geno Sans blinked as his eye stopped glowing, and he lowered his hand as Geno Alphys calmed him down. "ugh...i'm sorry...i'm sorry. i'm just so used to seeing you as the enemy...reflexes kinda-"

"No need to explain yourself. I get it." Chara shook his head. "I've come down here to ask you something. And don't worry. Geno Alphys would probably like to know too...except that I'm a bit more assertive on the issue because I know that you know the answer."

Geno Alphys looked a bit confused about what he was implying, until it clicked as she saw the serious look in his crimson eyes. "Chara, I don't think this is the best time for that. Maybe if you waited a bit longer-"

"This is something I really need to know. He's had enough time to cool down to the environment this new timeline had to offer him." Chara turned to Geno Sans. "I just want to know something important. For there to be a Geno Sans, you'd have to come from a Genocide timeline. And if you're from a Genocide timelime, that means Frisk and me would have to cooperate into a Genocide route. Thus, there should be a glitched Geno Frisk since Geno Me hijacked the body when they sold his soul. But you said your Geno Frisk didn't come with you...what happened to him?"

Geno tugged on his scarf tightly. "it's like i told geno alphys, some things are better left unsaid."

"That's what Sans has been saying for years. And the only thing that managed to get everything done positively is when he came out with the truth. I suggest you do the same right now, Geno." Chara said. "I know Geno Frisk was with you. But something happened between the time you moved from your own timeline to this one, and now he's no longer with you. What happened to him? What happened to your timeline you were hovering over and watching from the Reset Screen?"

"..."

"...He was Erased, wasn't he?"

"..."

"Geno, the only thing your silence is gonna accomplish is delay my approach to the truth. I've a bad feeling something major is going to happen, and not the good kind of major. I think you know what it is and yet you refuse to tell me." Chara narrowed his eyes. "How did he get erased? You know what, no. Lemme try a better question...who erased him? Our Geno Frisk sacrificed himself so Asriel could manifest a body again, alongside essences of the other six souls. Your Geno Frisk sounds like he disappeared completely, against his will. And you couldn't do anything to stop it. How, and why?"

Geno looked Chara in the eye, his eye socket narrowing. "...i'm not sure what you would do with that kind of information, chara."

"I'm using that information to help myself and my brothers, along with everyone else. But the only way I can do that is if you tell me what we're dealing with. I knew those p troubles weren't over, but I need to know what we're dealing with." Chara sighed. "I'm not even gonna ask you to explain the entire thing. If there's _anything_ that you can tell me that can help me understand better, I'll take it."

Geno sighed as Chara calmed himself down in order to try and make this easier on him. He was deeply worried that something was going to happen, and that his brothers would be caught within the chaos. Reformed and better than he was before, Geno couldn't just tell the boy nothing out of leftover spite. That wouldn't be fair to anyone else. He had to give him _something_.

"...kid...lemme just say this. the person me and geno frisk was runnin' from...he ain't a joke. his demeaner is confusing but his intentions are dead serious. i barely escaped with my life, while geno frisk couldn't escape at all. i was forced to leave him behind...and he was glad i did, which only made me feel worse. all in all, when i thought my life couldn't get any worse...it did."

Chara payed close attention, keeping track of Geno's words. He was trembling slightly when he explained his ordeal. That confirmed something, someone erased Geno Frisk and almost did the same to Geno Sans.

What he wanted to know, was _who_.

 **(Sans and Papyrus's Residence)**

Asriel, Frisk, and Red made it to the skele-bros house with great time, and the first knocked loud enough for them to hear. They waited patiently for a bit, just enjoying the warmth outside for a little while. Until they finally heard the doorknob turn and the door itself open. Papyrus was revealed to be the one behind it.

"AH! FRISK, ASRIEL, AND RED! HOW GREAT OF YOU TO VISIT! AND AT SUCH AN EARLY TIME!" The three of them laughed softly at that. If there was anyone who proved to be an early riser for one so energetic, it was Papyrus."I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN SANS TO OPEN THE DOOR, BUT HE'S BEEN LYING ON THAT BLASTED COUCH ALL NIGHT! AND EVEN WHEN HE'S AWAKE, HE REFUSES TO GET UP!"

"Wow, that sounds like Sans alright. Anyway, can we come in? We need to talk to him about something."

"WHY OF COURSE! PLEASE ENTER, DEAR FRIENDS!"

The trio entered the room with Papyrus's permission. Asriel and Frisk were alightly surprised that the skele-bros house was much like their old one, besides a few differences. It was slightly cleaner, the cabinet and the sink weren't so far apart, and it only lightly smells of spaghetti and ketchup. Other than that and rearranged furniture, it was surprisingly similar to their last house.

Sans was sitting on the couch, his jacket lightly tainted by ketchup stains, yet his pink bunny slippers remain completely clean, surprisingly. He chuckled lightly as he pointed at the TV. "ha! that pink rabbit completely mastered the art of laziness. i could learn a thing or two from him." He turned to see Asriel and Frisk standing a few feet away from him, and he cocked his head. "oh. hey there, kids. how's your mornin'?"

Asriel sighed. "Red and Flowey almost got into another fight."

"that don't surprise me much. he never did give her a reason to like him. not like you two did. anyway, you two sound like you have something to tell me."

"We do, actually." Frisk nodded as he and Asriel sat down on the second couch in the room, while Papyrus takes Red into the kitchen. "Something has come up in our dreams, something we think you should hear." Sans takes note of how worried they looked, and leaned in to listen better. Frisk took a moment to collect his thoughts. "We think...Gaster might be reaching out to us."

Sans' pinpricks turned to small dots. He sighed. "...let's take this briefing somewhere private." One moment they were in the living room. The next, Sans' room...which really wasn't any cleaner than his previous room. "now lemme see if i heard that right...ya heard gaster speaking to you?"

"So did Chara. We didn't see him at all, but we could somewhat feel his familiar presence. He was definitely speaking to us, but he didn't allow us to see him." Asriel said, lightly touching his horns out of slight nervousness. "He said something about the times he's warned us about is going to come to pass. We don't know for sure what he meant, but he sounded very serious about it. He said our newest journey is about to begin, and nobody has a say in the matter. The tides of time have been alterned and we have to meet the trials that come along with them. That's the gist of it, anyway."

Sans listened intently as Asriel explained the first part of their dream. He didn't have a clue as to what this could mean, but he knew he had to pay attention. Gaster doesn't just excess his magic to he could reach out to anyone from the Void, and not have it be important.

"Then the River Person showed up and basically told us some of the same things, except that it would be a world darker than ours, and I would be placed under a curse because my **DETERMINATION** is more pure than Asriel's or Chara's." Frisk said. "And if I let the curse consume me, my soul will be unable to return. I...don't know what that means, but it sounded very serious."

"a world darker than this one..." Sans mumbled. "...the river person musta been talkin' about a completely different timeline, if he says it's darker than this one. because this timeline has been great so far, with only a couple speedbumps along the way."

"And after that, we just woke up. It was really weird, Sans. We have no idea what any of it means and we don't know why Gaster is reaching out to us now of all times." Asriel said, tugging on his rainbow scarf slightly.

Sans had his skeleton hands clasped as he listened to the remainder of their story. When they finished, he sighed. "i honestly don't know what to tell ya, kiddos. except that g doesn't let himself be seen or heard by just anyone. it's been six years since we last saw him. if he told you all of this, with the river person's help, them you gotta take it seriously." He always knew the River Person knew more than they let on. He just never figured out how and why. "look...i'm gonna try and figure this out. you two can do the same...but be careful. if fate's choosinf now to give us a bad time...then we gotta be prepared for the worst."

Asriel and Frisk were slightly disappointed by the lack of answers, but they didn't blame Sans. If he was in the dark about this, then they all would be. Asriel sighed. "You don't have to do anything right now, we're just going to have to find out when it comes. Thanks anyway, Sans." And with another blink, they were back in the living room.

Red slowly walks out of the kitchen with a rather confused expression. "Papyrus has...strange ways to make spaghetti."

"THIS SHOULD BE ONE OF MY GREATEST SPAGHETTI TRIUMPHS YET!"

"bro, you say that every time."

"BECAUSE EACH AND EVERYTIME, IT GROWS EVER GREATER! JUST LIKE ME! NYEH!"

Sans shrugged. "on the bright side, it's finally tasting pretty good. ya should try it sometimes and see what i mean."

"We're good for now, thanks." Red shook her head.

"suit yourselves." Sans shrugged as he closed his eye-sockets.

Red turned to the two boys. "Did you two hear anything useful?"

"Only that we should watch our backs whenever possible." Frisk shrugged.

The canine pouted as she folded her arms. "Well that's not very helpful."

"Nothing we can do about it now. Let's go."

The trio nodded in agreement as they said goodbye to the already napping Sans and spaghetti making Papyrus. They closed the door behind them and turned around...

...to see the Annoying Dog.

"...Toby? What are you doing here?" Frisk said as he bent down and petted the small dog.

For a long while, this specific dog has been called just that, the Annoying Dog. However, Frisk decided that the name wasn't very nice, and decided to call him Toby, complete with a blue collar around his neck that had his name on it. Frisk didn't know WHY he chose the name Toby out of all names, nobody questioned it. It was very strange...yet it felt just right with everyone that there were no objections.

Toby responded positively to the petting, barking happily. Though it sounded muffled, almost as if something were in his mouth. Turns out there was a key in his mouth...a Silver Key. He lowered his head and dropped it on the ground in front of them, before turning around and running off, still barking.

"Huh?" Asriel picked up the key with a confused look. "Why would Toby have this...?"

Frisk tried to think back to see if he could remember the Silver Key, and what it did. After coming up with nothing the first couple times, he had an idea as to what it could be. Frisk quietly gestured for Asriel and Red to follow them behind the skeleton-bros house. When they did, they saw a shed, which was completely hidden from view due to the other houses blocking visual of it. He then proceeded to unlock the door with said key, then push it open with very careful caution. His theory was proven correct as the trio slowly stepped inside.

Sans' Workshop.

"He literally moved every one of his belongings to the Surface...even the contents of this room..." Frisk said quietly as he slowly closes the door behind him.

"Woah...he really didn't want to leave anything he might need behind. Including all of this..." Asriel whispered as the three of them began exploring the room. They could see the four drawers lined up perfectly like the last one...or was it the same? Sans can do many weird things...

"This place is weird...there's barely anything in here..." Red mumbled quietly. Then her gaze fell upon the sheet covering something up in the corner. Curiousity peaked, she pulled off the sheet,,and it revealed a strange machine that looked a lot like the DT Extraction Machine in Alphys's True Lab...just smaller. "What the heck is this...?"

"Sans Machine..." Frisk said. "I never really came back down here because everything was going fine. Was he still trying to fix it, even after all this time...?"

"I don't know much about machines...but what I do know is that in order for something to be fixed, it first has to have been broken." Red reasoned, her head tilted. "Though that leaves a curious question...how did it break?"

"I don't know...and I don't think Sans remembers the exact details." Curiosity driving the trio on, they stepped into the machine, looking around in the space for a couple moments. Frisk then spotted a note lying on one of the walls:

 _it took so much time...so many resets...so many constant failures...but finally...FINALLY...thanks the the assistance of geno alphys, and the recent data provided by geno sans...i've actually made significant progress. i fully intend to proceed when i'm sure that everything runs smoothly. for now though, i'll just put it on hold. paps and the others comes first._

 _...papyrus..._

 _...i can't keep the truth from him forever, now that this timeline is permanent for the most part. sooner or later...i'm gonna have to spill my guts and tell him everything._

 _...even though i don't have guts to spill. heh.._ _.seriously though, i've gotta tell him soon._

 _...six years is enough time to gather the courage..._

Asriel placed the paper on the counter and walked back into the machine. "So with Geno Alphys and Geno Sans' help, he actually made a breakthrough? Though because of the latter, this means that this note was very recent."

"What didn't he tell his brother, though? Does it have something to do with this thing?" Red asked, her ears pulled back slightly in confusion.

"I wish I knew..." Frisk looked downwards, and saw a red button on a control panel, which was unlabeled. Maybe Sans was too lazy to label them? Curiosity peaked, and he reached his hand out.

Asriel noticed what he was doing, and panicked slightly. "Um, F-Frisk?! I don't think we should touch that! Nothing good ever comes from pressing the big red-"

Button Pressed.

The inside of the machine began lighting up with a bright white glow, forcing the trio to quickly shut their eyes. The entire inside of the she'd began to light up as a loud _whirring_ noise rebounded off the walls.

" _BUUUUUUTTOOOOOOOOONNNNN!_ "

Asriel's cry sounded throughout the shed, and the flash complete engulfed the inside of the shed.

Once the light cleared...

...they were gone.

 **(?)**

Asriel slowly opened his eyes, then sits up while placing a paw on his forehead. "Ugh...my head..."

"What...happened...?" Red groaned she stood up, dusting off her skirt while looking around the area, then below her.

Golden Flowers. They broke their fall.

Asriel's eyes widened.

"Oh Golly." He whispered. "Oh GollyGollyGollyGolly! This can't be! We couldn't have RESET this far back! Not to the beginning of the Underground! We made sure that couldn't happen again!"

"Wait...RESET?" Red blinked as she looked around the small cavern. "So...this is the entrance to the Underground, huh..."

Asriel was panicking, trying to figure out how Sans Machine was capable of such a thing...when he stopped and realized something...he still had his body. He's not Flowey. His panic soon grew into intense confusion. "What the Golly is going on here...? Something is very, VERY wrong here..." He blinked as they realized they were one person short.

Where did Frisk go?!

His concern for his little brother overtaking everything else, Asriel soon ran away from the golden patch of flowers, leaving Red surprised but able to follow him. Past the hallways, and into the next room.

 _Frisk! Oh Golly, why are you making me worry so much?!_

As soon as the duo reached the next room, they stopped short, shock filling their faces. Especially Asriel's. Both by what they saw...and what they heard.

"W-What...? Y-You're really not going to kill me...? B-But no one down here as ever spared anyone before...Kill or Be Killed. That's the instinct everyone follows down here..."

"Well I say that instinct is a bunch of baloney. I'm not going to hurt you. In fact...here, climb on." Frisk suddenly stood up, with Flowey attached to his shoulder...except that this Flowey looked more wilted and damaged than the Flowey that Frisk and Asriel knew. And he was also...cowering.

"If you're s-serious...then maybe we should stick t-together. I can help you...I can help you get p-past... _her_. I-If she catches y-you...she'll NEVER let you go. Escaping the Ruins is close to impossible. E-Either you somehow pull off a m-miracle...or you'll d-die by Queen Toriel's hand."

Asriel's soul plummented into disbelief and horror. Something was _**horrifyingly**_ wrong here. Red noticed too, as her ears flattened against her head while her mouth parted with disbelief.

"Is...is he talking about the same Toriel that we know...? That doesn't sound like her at all."

"No it doesn't..." Asriel narrowed his eyes. He needed answers. He walked forward, startling Flowey greatly once he heard him coming.

" _W-W-What?!_ " Flowey's shock was well received. _How is this possible! Why am I right there...when I'm right here?!_

"Frisk, come on! We need to-" Asriel grabbed Frisk by the shoulder and turned him around. Only for his eyes to go wide as he stepped back two paces.

Everything was fine with Frisk. He was unharmed, he was safe for the moment, he didn't look scared, everything seemed to be okay. Except that Red was pointing at Frisk's eye with a confused/horrified expression. The same emotions were displayed by Asriel.

Frisk's left eye was completely covered by a blossoming Golden Flower.

"Guys..." Frisk said in a surprisingly calm voice despite being just as surprised as they are. "I don't think we're in our timeline anymore..."

* * *

 **Me: The Newest Arc has begun~**

 **Frisk: Well. This probably won't be too fun. At least...not for me. I mean, I have a flower over my eye...that isn't a good thing, is it?**

 **Asriel: This is bad. This is really, REALLY bad...things are so messed up here! What's happening?!**

 **Red: I don't know what in blazes is going on...but I'm pretty sure that we won't initially like it.**

 **Asriel: Oh golly...this is such a bad time for Chara to be separated from us...now _I_ have to take charge...but first I have to know how things work around here...though that won't be until the next chapter, right?**

 **Me: Right you are, Azzy. Until the next chapter, readers! See you soon!**


	12. The Tormented Queen

**(Preview Note: Let me say this, I HAVE read Overgrowth by Sociopathic Archangel before...and...cri. There's so much cri that I can't bear it. I can't hope to match up to the absurdly high quality that the story gives to the Flowerfell AU, I just do my own thing. Unfortunately, I've recently discovered that Overgrowth has been taken down by the author due to people stealing it and other disrespectful junk, which _SUCKS!_ I really liked it, too. Guess I can't read the English original again to better shape this arc. *Sigh...* ...anyway, to the main story now.)**

 **Me: So...here we start the Flowerfell Arc. Where Frisk's life will get ten times harder no matter what he does.**

 **Frisk: Aw, what?**

 **Red: No fair!**

 **Asriel: Golly...we might be in trouble here...and we don't have Chara to help us. *rubs chin* though...I suppose there was a good reason why he was left behind...i can't put my cinnamon on it...**

 **Frisk: Uh...cinnamon?**

 **Asriel: Sorry, I'm just slightly hungry.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Asriel's eyes filled with intense worry as he gazed at the flower covering Frisk's eye. Flowey was still gaping at the two, not at all sure what was going on. The same gobsmacked expression was shared by the canine Red. The only thing she could be completely sure of is that this was anything but normal. Far from it, it shouldn't be happening at all.l

"Frisk...there's a buttercup sprouting over your eye..." Red finally managed to break the silence, still shaking and pointing at the plant in question. Asriel nodded worryingly in confirmation.

"Yes. I've noticed that." Frisk nodded. He could feel the golden buttercup sticking to him as if it were a part of his body...which to his surprise, it was. Frisk would discover that taking the buttercup off of him was simply not going to happen. He lightly tugged at it, only to feel slight pain as if he was tugging on his own eyeball instead of the flower itself. He immediately stopped trying after the pain became bothersome. "It doesn't look like it'll be coming off, Azzy."

"That shouldn't be happening..." Asriel said as he lightly touched the buttercup for himself. Then he groaned while palming his face in frustration. "Why is that there?! How did that happen right when we enter this timeline?!"

"T-Timeline...wait...y-you three...you're not from here...a-are you...?" Flowey shivered, poking his head out from behind Frisk's. "Yes...that's the only explanation I can think of that makes clear sense. None of you are from this specific timeline..." He looked towards Asriel. "You're the biggest proof of this...you shouldn't be you. How...?"

"Lots of hard work and **DETERMINATION.** That's how. We just kept doing what everyone else kept saying was impossible. Frisk was able to SAVE me. And with that, we we're able to save just about everyone else in the process, and reconfigure the properties of a Reset in our timeline. We made the impossible possible." Asriel said, still gazing worryingly at the buttercup on Frisk's face. "But this timeline is completely different...I don't think I recognize anything about it at all. Sure it _looks_ the same...but I sense the magic atmosphere of this world is significantly darker and more negative than our own. Not to mention, we were only around for a couple minutes and we find out that many things are already wrong here. First off was Flowey."

"M-Me...?"

"Yeah. Our Flowey doesn't stutter and is in fact a complete jerk most of the time. And he doesn't look wilted and beaten up like you do." Red said while folding her arms. "Plus, Toriel is the sweetest woman I've ever gotten the pleasure to meet, totally different from the Toriel you're describing." Her ears lowered a bit. "Not that I can remember other sweet women...amnesia sucks." She lifted her head. "Plus in our timeline, the monsters made it to the Surface. I only showed up a little bit after that."

Flowey seemed flabbergasted by the last part. "W-What?! The monsters actually made it to the Surface, including me?! B-But how?!"

"Like we said. Unbridled **DETERMINATION.** It kept us going a long way, and it lead to our success, for the most part." Frisk said. "Now...what's with this crazy notion of 'Kill Or Be Killed' being a natural instinct down here?"

Flowey, confused but reassured that these three are of no danger to him, decided to explain to them what was going on, to the best of his knowledge. "I-It's been that way for years...e-ever since the humans sealed monsters down here beneath the Barrier." Asriel and Frisk nodded. This part they knew. "B-But you all probably knew this already...right. At first things weren't too terrible to begin with. The Monsters hated humans for sealing them in the Underground. But for the most part, they were able to make due with what they had and what was provided, and what could be scraped up. And for a while, the monsters prospered, while still wanting to return to the Surface. Then...well...you know that part too, right...?"

"Yeah. Me and Chara's plan...worst plan ever in the history of plans." Asriel shook his head. "I still wish he and I could have taken that back."

Flowey blinked. "...He? Your...your Chara is a _boy_?"

Asriel looked just as dumbfounded. "...the Chara of this timeline...was a _girl_?"

Red and Frisk both looked at one another as the counterparts processed this startling/confusing information. It would appear that their Chara's are of different genders...both of them find this concept to be incredibly strange. Though of course the events of different timelines can't always be carbon copies. Sooner or later, one with a significant difference from the others will pop up and make the contrast very clear. That's what Asriel was looking for. He sensed a lot of negative energy, and that didn't happen simply by the same events from his timeline. Something was drastically different here.

"When...when I died, and Chara died...everyone..." Flowey shivered as he covered his eyes with his leaves. "I d-didn't think we were so important to everyone to that extent...when we died...everyone just... _ **snapped**_. With the brightest lights in everyone's lives snuffed out...they've lost any and all reasons to have positive reasons to be happy. Soon they've descended into madness and despair, and their views on life became incredibly cynical and twisted. The monsters have lost most, if not all of their faith in one another. No one truly trusts one another, everyone always has to watch their backs to keep them from being stabbed and ending up as dust. Not only that, Asgore decided any humans that fell down in the Underground be executed on the spot and their souls brought to him. He's also the one that banished Toriel to the Ruins when she didn't agree with him..."

Asriel and Frisk felt themselves stiffen more and more at the basic description of how this timeline is significantly more twisted than their own. It sounds like it only gradually got worse from the children's deaths onwards. And that last bit...

 _Mom didn't come here on her own will? DAD'S the one that banished her here?!_ The boys thought in their minds, the seriousness of their situation growing darker, yet darker...

"Everyone is just a twisted, pessimistic, cynical shell of their former selves, trapped within an eternal cycle of melancholy and despondency..." Flowey said, downtrodden. "Ever since then, everyone has taken up the lifestyle of 'Kill Or Be Killed'...and...and..." Flowey whimpered as he hid his face behind his leaves, tears escaping his eyes. "I can't keep going on like this...nothing I've tried, even with the powers of **DETERMINATION** that was injected within me...I was unable to change anything permanently...nothing I did worked...nothing I do will ever work...I've just stopped trying a long time ago...there's no longer a point to it. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I've tried...everything just reverts back to that same accursed mantra...I can't change anything...I'll never be able to change anything..." Flowey shuddered, his hold on his emotions slipping for a bit. "All I can do at this point and survive...and we all know that surviving and living are not the same thing...but what choice do I have...?"

The trio looked on sadly as the small flower sobbed quietly, which gently echoed off of the walls. They were so used to Flowey being an angry, sadistic, twisted flower. But this Flowey looks like he's been broke a long time ago...it may be because the somewhat hopeful Asriel in this world has died a long time ago. Asriel can't imagine that his former self of this timeline was as bright and ongoing as himself, but not to the point of pure evil. Just...misguided. Most likely, being a flower for so long must have humbled him, rather than turn him into the nihilistic, destructive flower that they we're all used to knowing. He's spent so much time down here with great power, yet being unable to do any significant good with it because the status quo is unable to be broken, so he simply gave up and accepted the cruel reality with bitter acceptance. It would seem that this Flowey knows what it's like to be Sans, but with much less control on emotions.

Red was unable to just watch him sob. "Awww...you poor flower..." Red said as she gently took the flower for herself and lightly nuzzled his petals. "Things must have been so hard for you..."

"*Sniff*...h-hard would be an understatement...I-I'd say close to impossible..." He whimpered, though was able to calm down a little due to Red's nuzzling, cooing, and petting. "S-So...about the timeline...this means that both of your **DETERMINATION** is higher than mine. I won't be able to come back from death anymore. I-If I die now...I-I'll...I don't think I want to know what happens..."

"...you really don't..." Asriel said, a bit more grimly than he intended. Though he shook his head to regain focus. "But you don't have to worry about that because you're not going to die! We'll protect you. We're going to get through the Underground together, and we're going to break that Barrier!"

"W-What?! No! Nonono!" Flowey shook his head rapidly. "It's impossible! Impossible I tell you! I tried so many times in so many different ways...all of them ended in failure!" He noticed how they all flinched, and lowered his petals. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap like that...it's just...how? In an world as dark and twisted and hostile as ours...how can you possibly succeed where I repeatedly failed..?"

Frisk smiled. "All of those other times, you didn't have an outside variable helping you out. Now that you have a couple, you're definitely going to succeed."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Flowey! We've got your back!" Red stated confidently, one paw on her hip and the other still holding Flowey.

"We've done many things that should have been impossible in our timeline. We can do them again in another." Asriel stated confidently. Though there was still one couple things seriously bugging him that he knew he had to wait in order to ask.

 _Where was the Frisk of this timeline? The only ones able to completely remember a Reset are Frisk, Sans, and Flowey. Though it doesn't look like this Flowey knows any sort of Frisk at all. If this Flowey hasn't heard of Frisk..._ Asriel mentally gasped. _This timeline must have been through a True Reset! If Flowey doesn't remember the Frisk of this timeline, no one does! The Frisk of this timeline must have been displaced when my Frisk entered via Sans machine!_ Though that leaves an even bigger and more concerning question...what were the consequences?

Finding the answer would have to wait, as Asriel suddenly sensed someone coming down the hallway. Flowey flinched greatly and cowered in terror. "O-Oh no...she's coming! Toriel is coming!" Asriel _really_ wanted to believe that the Flower was over exaggerating his fear, but the menacing magic aura he felt seeping into the room proved otherwise. This was definitely the aura if his mother...but significantly twisted into something nearly unrecognizable, if not for the familiar certainty. Flowey lightly tapped Asriel with his vine. "We have to hide! If she sees me, she'll get angry and attack! If she sees **_you_**..." Flowey paused, unable to fathom the thoughts needed to imagine such a concerning scenario. It was far too new for him to think of a plausible outcome. "Just...just hide! Quickly!"

"Where?! There isn't exactly a lot of places that give much coverage!" Red said, rapidly looking back and forth. "Uhhh...! The pillars! Behind the pillars!" Red placed Flowey within her cowl and dashed hurriedly behind one of the pillars. Asriel reluctantly makes a beeline for the other pillar, standing straight and hiding behind it. Frisk stays behind, which worried his older brother greatly, if what Flowey was saying is true. He didn't have to wonder for long. He soon saw the woman in question pass through the entrance of the passageway.

He actually felt his soul both cower slightly at her presence. The latter let him know that something was wrong, besides the way she looked.

Toriel wore a much darker version of the Delta Rune robes. The cloth was mostly black while the symbol was violet with a yellow outline. The lower part of her robe was slightly tattered, as well as her purple sleeves. Her horns we're sharper and slightly dirty, and her fur looked like she hadn't fully cleaned herself in a long time. She wore a crimson scarf around her neck, which she seemed to have tightened around her neck to the point that it was impossible to fall off yet not enough to tighten uncomfortably on her throat. She was gently pawing at it, as her blood red eyes stared at Frisk with glee and excitement. Frisk and Asriel could still sense the motherly aura surrounding her...but there was also an intense maliciousness connected to it. And back to her eyes...

Those were the eyes of a broken mother. Asriel resisted the urge to shiver, lest he makes things difficult by giving up his position. He couldn't help it. This was definitely Toriel. But most of the things about her feel so... _wrong_.

 _Mom...?_

"Well well! A young human has fallen into the Ruins! You seem to be entering the adolescent age, by the way you look." Toriel said with a gentle smile, though Frisk could both see and sense that there was something off about it. It looked like it took a lot of effort to keep the smile from being possessive. Flowey wasn't fooled for a second. Asriel and Red were still hesitant to leave Frisk alone with her, but they couldn't allow themselves to be seen, not with the malicious magic she had seeping off of her. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves, shall we? I am Toriel, Ruler of the Ruins."

 _Ruler...? That's different._ Frisk thought mentally. He shook his head while looking up to Toriel with a small smile. "My name is Frisk. It's nice to meet you, Mom!" Frisk mentally slapped himself for the slip of the tongue. Toriel doesn't know of any Frisk, so of course she would be confused when he said that. he was unable to help himself from saying so. He didn't hesitate and he didn't regret it. But he did agree that the timing wasn't the best in the world.

 _What the hell is he doing?!_ Flowey mentally screamed, sweating heavily with growing fear gripping his petals. Red was slightly surprised by how much flowers can sweat...and even more surprised that flowers could sweat at all.

Asriel sighed. _Oh Golly...that might not have been the best idea in this scenario..._

Frisk worried about how Toriel might react. He definitely saw confusion cross her face. Though soon it was replaced by a small gasp as she covered her mouth with her paws and blushed slightly. "My goodness...'Mom?' I don't know what to say, child. You and I have just met, and yet you see me as your mother?" Not testing the dangerous possibility of denial-as well as not wanting to-Frisk nodded in confirmation. Toriel's smile becomes brighter as a result. "Well...I don't know what to say. Except...if that is what you're pleased with...then you can call me Mom. As for your own name, Frisk...it's such a lovely name. It means to frolic happily, or something close to that." She reached her arms out and picked Frisk up by the sides, causing him to marvel at how strong she was. "Entering the age of adolescence and yet you're still quite small and easy to carry. That is alright. Some don't grow as quickly as others."

 _Tell me about it._ Asriel sighed quietly, recalling how quickly he grew taller than Chara over six years. His focus returned to the duo when Toriel sets Frisk back down.

"Now then, Frisk. Let us be off. I would like to show you to my home as soon as we can. Follow me, don't dawdle." With that, Toriel turns around and walks out of the room, leaving Frisk there to catch his breath, while Red and Flowey were releasing the breaths they were holding during the entire exchange.

Red soon found it safe enough to come out, and walked away from the pillar. Flowey emerged over her head. "Frisk! Are you _insane?!_ Why would you call her that?!"

Frisk shrugged carefully. "I...It was an unconscious blunder on my part. I just couldn't help but to call her Mom. I've been calling her Mom for six years in our timeline. It isn't really something I can switch off on a whim."

"Well you might wanna start learning to, and fast. Like, _yesterday_ fast. I'm sure your Toriel is all fine and dandy, but this one isn't someone you can trust upfront." Flowey said. "I guess we have to go along with her wishes for now, until we can find a way to get away from her and to the exit of the Ruins."

"Get away from her? What are you talking about?" Frisk said curiously. "Mom is going to come with us."

"...Maybe you _are_ insane after all..."

Asriel decided to help better explain Frisk's intentions. "Flowey, you should already realize how lonely she is down here. I don't even need information on RESETS to know this. It may be worse for this timeline's version of her, but that doesn't change the fact that she can't stay down here. It'll be much better for her if she came with us outside the Ruins."

"Yeah! She's been lonely down here for a while, right? Maybe if we just bring her outside and get her to interact with the outside world again, she'll cheer up a whole bunch!" Red said enthusiastically.

"...I'm just checking here...but are you SURE none of you are call crazy?"

It was then that Red frowned. "Okay, how about this, Flower Boy. We're keeping you safe, but we're doing things our way, since your way hasn't been working for a long time. We want to bring Toriel out of the Ruins. And somehow, that's what we're gonna do. So just deal with it."

Flowey blinked a bit at her bluntness. Then he folded his leaves and turned away slightly. "...You're a rude little baby, you know that?" Annoyed, Red decided to tug on one of his petals, rather hard. "OW! OWWOWOW! OKAY I'M SORRY! JUST QUIT IT WITH THE PETALS!" She smirked as she released him, allowing him to nurse the slight bruise.

"Hmph~"

Asriel was a bit embarrassed by their behavior, but he gasped as he sees another flower grow on Frisk's cheek. He pointed at it with panic. "F-Frisk! Another flower grew on you!"

Frisk lightly felt the side of his cheek, discovering that the small flower sprouted from it, and he sighed. "Ugh. Please don't tell me that this is gonna be a thing. I like gardens, and Dad likes gardens. But I don't wanna BE a garden. What do these even mean, anyway?"

"FRISK! MY CHILD! ARE YOU LOST?!" Toriel's voice echoed through the passageways.

"We'll figure it out later. Go now!" Flowey shooed Frisk away as he slumped and hid back into Red's hair. Frisk nodded as he went down the hallways where Toriel's voice originated. Red and Asriel kept the presence to a minimum, which was difficult because of few hiding places that suited their size.

Frisk eventually stopped in a room he was familiar yet unfamiliar with. Said mother was currently rushing up to him and hugged the child tightly.

"Frisk, my child! You've taken so long to get here! I was beginning to grow concerned!" Toriel said while hugging him close in a nearly inbreakable grip.

Frisk blinked as he stared up to Toriel. Of course he hugged her back and nuzzled into neck, bit was still a bit surprised by how tight her hug was. It was almost as if Frisk was her lifeline, and she's afraid he'll disappear if she lets go of him. Her eyes and her hug were indicators of this. I'm fine, Mom. My independence training from before I fell down here has really paid off."

"Oh thank goodness. I am truly glad that you turned out to be quite an independent child. But still, I recommend you stay close to me from now on. I've gotten too excited, I'm not afraid to admit that." Toriel said as she released Frisk and gently petted his head. "Come along now." Once again, Toriel turned and began moving. This time, Frisk followed closely behind her, making sure not to stray too far.

Red, Flowey, and Asriel made sure they stayed unseen and stayed unheard while following the duo. Red whispered: "Are you sure you got your facts straight, Flowey? I mean sure, she feels pretty intimidating, but I don't see any heavy reason to be afraid of her or anything."

"He's just lucky. Or maybe it's something else..." He shook his head. "Either way, no one's luck lasts forever..."

"I think we should just stay cautious...I don't want to take anymore risks than necessary." Asriel whispered to them both. "Maybe...just maybe..."

Frisk passed by a certain hallway, only to see that Napstablook was not in his usual spot. He wasn't laying on the floor pretending to be asleep like he probably should have been. _Did Mom's presence chase him away? I wouldn't be too surprised, now that I've seen her in action. I hope she didn't hurt him..._

After making it past the hallways, the group finally reached their destination. Toriel's Home. It looks surprisingly well cared for, despite what they initially assumed. The trio decides to keep themselves hidden outside while Frisk moved onward inside the house.

Toriel was waiting right at the door, as she scooped him up in another warm hug. "You made it here by yourself, my child! Admittedly I was afraid of nearby monsters harming you."

"No Mom, they didn't." Frisk said. "They...seemed very afraid of you, enough that they completely left me alone."

Toriel's frown disappears, and her smile returns. "Why of course they're afraid. So afraid, that they constantly have to think twice before deciding on an action that could lead into conflict with me." She chuckled softly, though Frisk could feel maliciousness seeping into it. "They know better than to _ever_ cross me." Honestly, this bit intimidated Frisk just a bit, but he didn't allow it to show. A warmer smile returns once again. "But none of that matters now, my child! You're safe and sound in my comfortable home. I'm assure you that you'll feel as such." She released him as she turned to the kitchen. "Oh! My pie is almost done! Can you do me a favor and wait here, my child? I'm certain you'll like the pie as well!" With a hurried pace, she made her way to the kitchen, leaving Frisk in the hallway.

Frisk made sure she couldn't hear him, then opened the door to the house. Asriel and Red snuck in without a single sound, and Flowey emerged from Red's hair once again. Asriel looked around the house curiously.

"It feels surprisingly similar the other one."

"Not completely..." Flowey muttered. "We have to get out of here _now_. While she's busy and doesn't notice us, we'll have to sneak into the basement towards the exit."

"We're not leaving without her, Flowey." Frisk said sternly.

"Don't you think I've tried that too?! Tried countless times to get her to leave, only to achieve no real suits but getting burned for my efforts?! Why can't you see that she's lost cause?"

"Because we've dealt with someone who used to be far worse than she could ever be." Asriel said firmly, his mind flashing back to he and Frisk's duel with Chara six years ago in their timeline."The odds are stacked agsinst us. But me and Frisk have beaten the odds before...and if need be, we'll do it again."

"Like I said before...deal with it, Flower Boy." Red huffed.

Flowey sighed. Clearly none of them were going to budge from their decision. "...Alright. I can't stop any of you from agreeing to this...though that doesn't mean I still don't think it's crazy."

Frisk smiled. "Glad to see you're finally truly on board with us, Flowey. We'll be needing your help in understanding how this darker world operates. As well as-"

"I knew it..."

Flowey turned pale. He slowly turned around to see Toriel setting a steaming Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie to the side, even though it was slightly burned. "I tried to ignore the possibility for as long as I could...but I just KNEW it."

"Ah...ah...ah..." Flowey whimpered, hiding within Red's pink hair.

"I kept thinking to myself...of _course_ it's the flower! He did it the last six times, of course he would do it again. No matter what I do, the one who ruins it all is the same...God...DAMN... ** _FLOWER!_** " With enraged emphasis on the last word, blue fire ignited in her paws, which clenched tightly. "I've grown weary of your existence, Flowey. Constantly whispering in the children's ears about escape, constantly pressuring them to leave, always trying to steal them from me...you're nothing but a filthy child stealer!"

Frisk slowly stands up after the outburst. "Mom-"

"Don't you start!" Toriel snapped. "It's too late now. He's already tainted you with his words. It won't be long now. You'll want to leave. You'll leave me down here all alone, just like the six others tried to do. But I couldn't let them. The monsters outside would give them an agonizing death. I had to end their suffering before it could begin..."

Frisk soul turned cold at the realization that dawned upon him. Flowey DID have a justified reason to be cautious around Toriel, besides her fierce dominance over the entire Ruins and her emotional instability. And it was yet another significant convergence away from the similar events of his timeline. "Mom...you...you _didn't..._ "

" _They_ chose to condemn themselves to death by trying to confront the outside world, instead of staying safe with me!" Toriel smiles wickedly. "There's no reason to panic. I didn't make any of them painful. I always made sure it was quick and painless, not like the savages outside would do to them. And as for their souls? They went to Asgore. I didn't want them going to waste." She frowns again. "It's not like I _wanted_ to kill them! I was more than willing to keep as my own! But it's better for it to be by my hands instead of those outside! They won't be gentle like me!"

Frisk shook his head. "Mom...there's _nothing_ gentle about death. It doesn't matter on any circumstances of who, what, when, where, why, or how...but it's NEVER gentle." He should know, due to past experiences on both ends.

"Enough. You're going to leave me, just like the others tried to. But I won't let you." Toriel's paws ignited more fiercely, as Frisk and Red slowly began backing up. "I'll make sure you stay with me forever...as a charred _**corpse!**_ "

Frisk and Red both began to duck as a heated ball of fire was thrown at them by the furious Toriel. But it was immediately stopped in it's tracks and dissipated as Asriel warped in front of them, paw outward. He casts the flames aside as he stares down his mother, who looked taken aback by the sudden intrusion. Though the reactions switched as soon as she smiled.

"Hehehehehe... **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Toriel's crazed cackle echoed throughout the house, shocking the quad before her. "Why hello there, my dear Asriel. How do you plan to haunt me this time?"

Asriel's eyes immediately widened in understanding, concern, and horror. He didn't think, he just acted as soon as he saw that Frisk was in harms way. _H-Haunt...? W_ _hat did I just trigger?!_

"Oh don't look so surprised. You do this to me every day. But that doesn't matter right now..." Toriel grinned as the fire in her paws grew more fierce, as well as the crimson of her eyes. "I'm going to incinerate you all, until you're but mere ashes...won't that be a delight?"

 **[Heartache: Vetrom Remix]**

Asriel wasted no time grabbing Red and Frisk by the wrists and jumped over the railing down the stairs, barely avoiding another blue streak of flames. They rolled down the stairs a bit before landing uncomfortably on the cold, unforgiving floor. Red groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head, Flowey poking out of her hair, slightly dizzy from the fall.

"Oooowww...that wasn't very well thought out..." Red sighed. "Seeing you didn't stop her, it only made her angrier."

"Not to mention unstable...like I kept warning you about!" Flowey complained.

Toriel popped her head from behind the railing, her ears hanging when she cocked her head to the side. "You think this is the first time I've seen you while I'm awake?"

Her paw held out, five balls of blue fire erupted from her palm. Asriel held his paws out and fired five fireballs of his own, and they collided against one another in five mini-explosions. Though it didn't stop Toriel from walking through the smoke, swining her scarf to one side.

"You think this is the first time you looked at me with that pleading look on your face?" A ring of flames manifested around her waist and spreads out down the hall. Asriel once again grabbed Red and Frisk's wrist and dash in the other direction, sharply turning before the wave could hit them.

"Do you think this is the first time that I've had to battle illusions such as this one?!"

Frisk had Asriel and Red duck as another larger fire ball flew over their heads. They all looked before them and saw the exit of the Ruins before them. Flowey emerged again from Red's hair. The exit was literally right there. But Toriel swiftly blocks it off with a wall of fire before they could even touch it, and they were forced to look back towards her.

No escape.

"You think I don't know what you're trying to do?" Toriel sneered, her arms slowly catching fire as she raised them for another strike. "All of you are trying to break me. Break my heart. My mind. My spirit. You've tried many times before, and you won't succeed now."

Red jumped in and slashed two of the flameing orbs in half, while dodging a third one. She's quickly come to the realization that neither of the boys would be willing to harm Toriel no matter how much she would do the same to them. They were fighting solely on defense. Frisk dodged by rolling to the side of another speeding fireball, landing on his side as Asriel stood in front of him protectively. Never would he have imagined that he would have to defend one family member from another. Not like this.

"Mom, you've got it all wrong!" Asriel pleaded. Said plea was callously ignored as pillars of fire rose from the ground was thrusted towards the group. Asriel defensively holds both of his paws at the center of the pillars, causing them to break apart and pass the three by harmlessly. Though he was caught in a sneak attack as fire rose from right beneath him and shot him right into the ceiling, cracking it slightly as he fell back to the floor. "Ugh..."

"You see, you've failed in those endeavors. Because I know what my world looks like, and it's agonizingly more realistic than you."

"G-Get up!" Flowey squeaked as a ring of friendliness pellets fused into Asriel, healing a majority of his damage.

"Unlike my children, I knew how cruel this world was! But they didn't listen. Asriel and Chara didn't stick close to me . And because of that, they're both dead." She said with a shaken, cracked laugh. "Because I didn't want them to see the cruelty of the world I lived in, the other six had to die as well. It was my mercy to them. A fast death, far more favorable than the ones given out there."

Red shook her head. "You didn't even give them a chance, Toriel! You should have known they couldn't stay here with you forever! Sooner or later, they would want to explore outside the Ruins on their own free will and not Flowey's! What then?!" She was answered by another ball of fpame shot towards her, which she sliced vertically. Her sword was growing hotter beyond her limit ,so she discarded it for the time being.

"Do not play judge with me! I've done what I must!" Toriel roared as four larger fireballs shot from above her head. Asriel once again countered with his own fireballs of the same size, and they abruptly canceled one another out with destructive force. "Your mind games won't work on me, do you hear? My children are dead, my husband banished me, and the monsters have turned to complete savages! Can't you see? My mind...my heart...my spirit..." She grinned while shaking her head, a disheartened and shattered laugh escaped her lips. "You cannot break what has already been broken..."

Asriel resisted the tears beginning to escape, by shaking his head to regain focus. "Mom...please. Listen us."

Toriel shook her head, her smile nonexistent. "My son died years ago. You're not real."

"Mom..."

She refused. She covered her ears as more flame streaks shot out towardss Asriel. "I told you to stop. You're not _real_. You're just a figment of my shattered mind!"

Asriel was barely able to avoid the fire. Even with blood know running down his left eye, he refused to give in. He walked forward, undeterred. "I'm not going to fight you, Mom."

"Be silent!" She shouted at him, closing her eyes tightly to also block her vision of him.

"You're sad, and you're lonely. Everyone you knew and loved left you behind. They wrongly cast you aside when all you did was try to keep a family together. Losing me and Chara, Dad banishing you, the Kingdom blaming you for letting it fall apart...it broke you. Then you started to believe it."

"You know NOTHING!"

"You didn't want to experience the feeling of someone abandoning you ever again. You we're afraid that they other children would do so when they wanted to go on the outside. So you killed them before they would get the chance to leave you. But you feel guilty about it, and have no one to express it to."

"Shut up! Vanish, damn you!" She shouted as she swept another wave of fire towards Asriel. He pushed his paw outward and caused it to dissipate on contact. "Why are you so much more persistent than the other illusions!?"

"Because I'm not an illusion, Mom."

"I grow tired of this ruse! When will it end?! _WHEN WILL IT END?!_ "

Asriel stopped moving, hesitant to continue when he saw her gripping her own head. "Mom... _please..._ don't hurt yourself like this. You don't deserve it, even if you think you do."

Toriel's breathing grew erratic, to the point of hyperventilation. It wasn't going away. This being sounded like Asriel, looked like Asriel, talked like Asriel...but it should be impossible. Why does it feel like this son was hers, but not hers? And why does he continue to reach out to her, try to comfort her, instead of lashing out at her for her failures like the other times? Why...why did he...?

"...Mommy...?"

Her restraint broke.

 **[Music Stop]**

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

The quads hearing protested against the shriek comparable to a banshee, but Asriel refused to look away and back down.

 _ **"AAAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAH! GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ Still grabbing the sides of her head, Toriel fell to her knees, the flames dying out around her. Her head now lies lower than Asriel's, who watches her with intense sadness gripping his soul. Frisk was the same away, unable to bare seeing his mother like this, even if she's from another world entirely. Red simply couldn't watch at all, hiding her face behind her cowl.

Flowey, for obvious reasons, found watching this the most difficult, hiding in her hair once again.

Soon, Toriel stopped screaming in agony as she simply stared at the floor, breathing heavily as her eyes were wide and bloodshot, tears beginning to drip below her. "...Why...?" She whimpered quietly, not speaking to anyone in particular. "...Why must my life be a curse...? Every time I try to right a wrong, I only end up making things worse. My family has been torn apart. The Kingdom is tearing itself apart. I've slowly been losing myself to the darkness...and I have the deaths of six children on my conscious..." She hiccuped, shutting her eyes. "Why...why must everyone abandon me...? Why did they leave me behind to rot and dust...? Is...is this my punishment..? To slowly go mad in my own loneliness? Please...anyone...tell me why. Why have I been condemned to this eternal hell..." She slowly sat up and caressed the scarf in her paws...it didn't take long to finally figure out that it belonged to this timeline's Asriel. "...I just want to see my husband...and I want to see my children... I don't care about my own suffering anymore...but please...let me have my family back..."

Asriel and Frisk immediately ran towards Toriel and leapt at her into a super warm, comforting hug, not caring one bit about possible consequences. Tears ran down from Asriel's eye and Frisk visible eye as they gave this version of their mother a very much needed hug. Her situation was similar to their Toriel, but it was twisted into becoming so much worse and much more heartbreaking. Without hesitation, Toriel hugged the boys back, silently crying the last of her tears away.

"Mommy...I know that none of this makes any sense now, but I promise it will later. For now, you can still set yourself on a better path. You can still redeem yourself..." Asriel murmured into her bosom, but she was able to hear him nonetheless. He wasn't bluffing. If he and Chara could redeem themselves, anyone could.

"...How...? How can I possibly redeem myself after such a lifetime of agony?" Toriel muttered.

"Leave the Ruins with us." Frisk answered, slowly brightening up.

"W-What...? Children, I cannot..."

"Toriel. The more you stay in the Ruins, the worse you'll get." Red said while patting her shoulder. "The only way you're going to start recovering...is if you leave with us. You can't do that by sitting in the dark feeling sorry about yourself. You have to get up and want to make yourself better."

Toriel pondered such a notion, quietly. After a moment, she gently pulled away from the children with a nervous chuckle. "I...I do not know if I am capable of such a thing...but I shall try." Asriel and Frisk smiled at this. "I would offer you all my pie...but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be that good anyway. I'm not exactly the best cook."

"We'll try it anyway!" Asriel and Frisk beamed at the same time. The smiles caused Toriel to blush brightly and smile at them. She then scoops them into another hug, clearly happy with how well things turned out.

 _I can't believe it! They actually pulled it off! And if they pulled THIS off...then maybe..._ Flowey decided not to indulge himself into possible false hope. Instead, he'll do what he's best at. Watch and learn.

...Did he hear something? He thought he heard something. A feminine voice...a very familiar one...

He might be starting to remember.

Unknown to everyone, Frisk grew six more flowers on his right arm...

 **(?)**

 _Hm...what do we have here? The timeline completely Reset...yet I'm not in it? How?_

 _...Oh. It would seem that a male, younger version of me has replaced me for the time being. And...oh no...he...he inherited my curse..._

 _Because of how he accidentally entered the timeline, his curse is significantly worse than mine._

 _How many times he dies no longer matters...t_ _he flowers...no matter what, they'll gradually grow all over his body, sapping him of his magic, his souls energy, and his **DETERMINATION**. And the more he spares, the faster the flowers grow..._

 _If he and the others are too late, and they don't break the Barrier before all three of them are completely gone...he'll be lost forever._

 _This trial...it is truly cruel._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Sans...Flowey..._

 _You both probably can't hear me right now...but please understand their plight...and help this group through this trial._

 _If this Frisk and his Asriel succeed where we partially failed...we'll all get the happy ending that we should have gotten before...and it'll stay that way._

 _But until then..._

 _...Sans..._

 _...Even with the pain, sadness, and anger laced into your soul...even if this is not the Frisk you hoped would return...please...do the right thing. I plead with you to protect him, just like you and Flowey did your best to protect me._

 _...I'm counting on you._

* * *

 **Me:...Welp. This is gonna suck for Classic Frisk, isn't it?**

 **Frisk: Who was that speaking...?**

 **Me: Ah ah, none of that. No one knows...accept probably the readers.**

 **Frisk: Awww...**

 **Fell!Toriel: What is this place? Where am I? *Looks at audience* Who are they?! *Flames ignite in paws* I don't know who you all are, but keep away from by children, lest you enjoy the sensation of obliteration!**

 **Red: Um...they're readers of this story, Toriel.**

 **Fell!Toriel:...Oh. Um...er...*flames die out, gently smooths out dress* Sorry for the misunderstanding. It is very pleasant to meet you all!**

 **Asriel: *rubs neck* That was close. It's...a bit too complicated to explain. Just like our current situation.**

 **Fell!Flowey: This is weird...really weird...we suddenly shifted, and what was with that voice? I swear I heard it before...I'm really trying to remember..**

 **Asriel: I wonder what's happening in the main timeline...**

 **Me: I'll be sure to start with that next time to kinda smooth things over. But until then, farewell for now, readers!**


	13. The Red Skeleton's Treachery?

**Me: ...I'm not too sure about how this chapter turned out, honestly. I might have mucked something up somewhere with descriptions, and portrayals may be unsatisfactory due to the direction I'm taking this.**

 **Asriel: Surely it can't be THAT bad, Ben.**

 **Frisk: I thought we were working on the whole confidence thing.**

 **Me: It doesn't hurt to be cautious.**

 **Frisk: No, it doesn't. But these flowers sure are beginning to hurt. They're just growing on me at a slow but noticeable pace...I don't think they mean good things.**

 **Me: *Softly pats Frisk's shoulder* For this arc, the time you shall have will be quite bad. Via flowers on your body.**

 **Frisk: But why...?**

 **Me: We:ll figure it out. Oh, and folks. This is a _Fell_ verse...the language grows slightltly harsher. Just a heads up.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **{Classic Universe}**

Chara was still speaking with Geno about what happened during his rather terrible experience that resulted in the loss of his Geno Frisk. It seriously frustrated the boy that the glitched skeleton was being so secretive about the entire thing. Then again, he was never able to see through his poker face without an intense amount of effort. And even then, the poker face never fails to stay up even if he's on the verge of breaking down. Sans was a terrible manager of his physical attributes, but Chara gives respect to his mental willpower. He just wished that it wasn't so frustrating to get answers from him when he really needed it.

He needed all of the info he could get about the situation. He'd rather not have whatever happened to Geno Frisk happen to either of his brothers. Speaking of brothers...why did he suddenly have a bad feeling?

Chara suddenly stands up, dusting off his poncho. "Thanks for at least telling me _something_ , Geno. It beats having you say absolutely nothing at all. I gotta take off and check on my brothers. Though I do expect more information out of you when I come back to try again."

"are ya really gonna come back, kid? because your question session has left me a bit _bone_ -tired." Geno shrugged. "but yeah. i'm not goin' nowhere."

"So you're free to come back when you need to, Chara. Just...be more sensible about it. Knock on the basement door before bursting in, alright? I do important stuff down here." Geno Alphys said wifh a small wave of her paw. Chara rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, I know. I'll leave you all alone now. I have something important to tend to." Chara said. "I hope that you all don't feel awkward that Geno is pretty much the only guy living here?"

"my choices are pretty limited. down here, I'm able to know who's coming before they came to the house. this still beats confronting papy...p..." Geno scratched his skull, chuckling nervously. "anyway, this beats being seen by papyrus. compared to that, living to the girls will be a piece of cake. i just gotta be cautious."

"If you say so, man. No one is going to make you see Papyrus against your wishes." Chara waved as he stepped out of the basement and up the stares. He does yet another wave to Alphys and Undyne, before exiting out of their house and closing the door behind him.

Chara took out his phone and called Frisk.

 _Ringing..._

 _..._

 _But nobody answered._

Chara blinked as he stared at the phone in confusion. Frisk isn't answering...? That was admittedly a bit worrying. But it didn't mean that he was in trouble. He decided to try again, this time with Asriel.

 _Ringing..._

 _..._

 _But Nobody Answered._

"Okay...that's certainly not unsettling." Chara muttered sarcastically, though his soul was emitting the opposite emotion. No feedback from Frisk _or_ Asriel? And he couldn't expect Red to anseer, she doesn't have a phone. At least not yet. Now he was growing concerned. "Why aren't they answering? All they did was go to Sans and Papyrus's house, it shouldn't take so long to have a simple debriefing about what they saw." It took him a couple moments to process the thoughts he just had, and he sighed. "Of course. They go to Sans' house and now I have no contact with them. The house of Sans the skeleton full of stupid puns and massive secrets regarding the concepts of time-space. Sans, the Stupid Smiley Trashbag who-"

"Are you going to be a while, Chara Dearie?"

"H-Huh?!" Chara jumped as he turned and saw Muffet standing behind him, watching her as a sly amused giggle left her lips. "M-Muffet?!"

"Oh, don't mind me, Chara-Dearie. I find your monologue to be quite intriguing. Please, do continue." She was being playful as always. Luckily she actually managed to at least bring his mood up at least a little bit. Muffet was able to see the troubled look in his eyes, and she stopped her teasing. She placed her upper two arms on his shoulders as her expression shifted to one of concern. "Is everything alright?"

Chara rubbed his neck. "It's my brothers. They seem to have gone missing, or something. I called them on their cells, I didn't get an answer from either of them. I find this very troubling."

"Oh Dear. And what of Red? Surely she could find them?"

"Not likely. Wherever they went, she's gone with them. So that way of tracking is out the door." He narrowed his eyes. "And I may not be as good as sensor as those two, but I still know things. And now that I've taken a moment to try and sense for their magic...I can't pinpoint them in the neighborhood."

"Nuuuu! Your brothers and my Ribbon Buddy have disappeared?!" She gasped. "Did you tell your parents?"

"Hahahaha... _no_. Toriel is gonna freak out if she finds out too soon that they're missing." Chara shook his head.

"Haaa...I do not know, Chara Dearie. A Mother's Intuition is a pretty powerful thing. But if you wish to keep this quiet...I won't stop you." Muffet lightly talked her lip for a couple moments, trying to think. "...Do you have anything that they've held before they vanished?"

"Oh, scent? Well if you need a scent from either of them, just use me. Those two annoying buggers are always cuddling the heck out of me."

"I doubt I'll be able to get a clear one from you alone. You smell like chocolate more than anything else."

"Then you should probably stop making your chocolate-styled pastries so delicious."

"Ahuhuhu! Oh Chara~" Muffet giggled. "Okay, enough of that. Serious Muffet, engaged!" Muffet suddenly clenched all of her hands and puffed her cheeks, and her eyes squinted. Chara snorted at how ridiculous she looked...and he blushed a bit brightly because she somehow made it look adorable, simultaneously.

"...er...no need for that. Keep doing what you usually do."

"Okay~" Muffet smiled as she resumed her former posture. "So the last place they went to was Sans' House? Then we shall look there."

"I guess. If anything, it'll at least provide us a clue, or anything useful really."

The two nodded to one another as they made their way to Sans and Papyrus's house, intending to find some trace of Chara's brothers. As they were making there way over, Chara stopped them both. "Wait a moment...I'm sensing some residue energy somewhere...and...it feels very familiar." That type of energy was from...his eyes widened at first, then they narrowed dangerously as he remembered a certain secret that Sans kept hidden. A secret Asriel wasn't aware of and Frisk can only barely remember...but Chara knows enough.

 _Oh...oh hell no. HELL no! Sans, what did you just allow to happen?!_

Chara suddenly dashed forth, rushing to the back of the house. Muffet gasped slightly and followed him. The rose-cheeked boy stopped short as he saw Sans standing in the entrance of his shed. Chara walked up to him and turned him around so he could face him. His eye sockets were dark and his grin gave the impression that he was utterly terrified of something, and he was sweating profusely. He looked inside the she'd to see the machine, then back to Sans as he let him go.

"Sans! What the hell happened?!"

"i...i don't know. one minue i'm napping on my couchthe next moment, i feel quantum energy flaring outside. and the next thing i knew, i saw my shed was open and the machine has been used." He sighed. "it wasn't ready yet...they could be anywhere."

Chara sighed as he pinched his nose. "Ooooohhhh...oh my god. You are so lucky that I've bcome a better person..." He looked at Muffet, who was _looking_ confused, and was providing a supportive wave with all of her hands.

Though secretly, a spider hitched on her shoulder, and she whispering his thoughts to her. She giggled. _I know! This IS pretty interesting!_ Though the communication was lost on Chara and Sans.

The former shook his head. "Can you figure out where they ended up?"

"...well, i can certainly try. but it'll take a while before i find something concrete." Sans sighed. "but until i do...not a single breath of this to tori, ya got me?"

"Got it."

Muffet tilted her head. "Pardon me...but what could have the two of you so terrified of Toriel finding out about this before you find them?"

 _ **SAAAAAAAAANS! YOUR BLASTED CONTRAPTION TRANSPORTED MY YOUNGER CHIDLREN SOMEWHERE ACROSS SPACE-TIME?! AND CHARA, HOW COULD YOU ALLOW YOUR BROTHERS TO END UP THERE?!**_

Sans began sweating more bullets as his eye sockets remained dark. Chara shivered while hugging his shoulders.

The terrifying sight of Omega Flowey is completely outclassed in the fear-inducing category by the anger of a furious Goat Mom.

"...So...we don't breathe a word of this to Mom, until AFTER we've found them...right?" He could possibly find an excuse for their absence, but sooner or later she'll find out. And he prefers it be later.

"ohhhhh yeah. i don't wanna become ghost rider. i admit he's pretty badass, but i'm cool just being sans. and unlike him, my skull catching fire will actually hurt."

"And also...are you going to tell me why do you still have this machine here?"

Sans shook his head. "if i'm gonna spill the beans on this, i'll need everyone in attendence for it. until i can pinpoint asriel, frisk, and red, and they make it back safely...confessing time is gonna have to wait."

Chara turned to Muffet. She smiled as her top left hand made a 'My Lips are Sealed' gesture. He smiled back at her, then turned to help Sans with the machine.

 _Give him time..._ Muffet thought to herself. _Let HIM tell YOU the whole story, Muffet. Not the other way around..._

 **{Flowerfell Universe}**

"I do believe we've packed everything we need, children?" Toriel said with renewed vigor and cheer in her voice.

"Definitely, Mom! We're just about ready to take off." Asriel smiled as he adjusted his jacket to better fit around his shoulders. Frisk nodded happily, blissfully unaware that a couple more flowers grew on his leg, and he puts a bookbag on, which had some of the pie Toriel prepared before wrapped him tightly. Red gently dusted off any leftover soot on her skirt and cloak, berfore nodding in agreement. Flowey was still resting in her pink hair, looking more and more nervous by the moment.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Better believe it, Flower Boy." Red said as she adjusted her hair a little so he could be a bit more comfortable. "There. Easy camouflage. Just hide in my hair and you'll be somewhat safe. Easy decoration disguise." Red pushed her hair a bit more as she turned to Asriel, who was looking at her a bit blankly. "What?"

Asriel smiled sheepishly. "A flower in your hair...it kinda makes your hair prettier." Red blinked owlishly at his observation. Then she turned away and placed her cowl over her head, a faint blush spreading over her face. Flowey could see this for himself, and looked between the two with surprise.

 _Wait...WHAAAAAAT?!_

Toriel didn't say a word, but she was definitely reacting to the interaction with a soft smile. She still didn't understand what was going on, but she understood enough that a cute moment was shared between the two. Also, she had a feeling that this Asriel would only be with her for a limited time, so she had to savor the moments while they lasted.

"Alright, children. We'll be heading out soon." Toriel said as she grabbed a nearby black cowl for herself and pulled it over her head, a majority of her face being hidden. "It is vastly important that we stay together. Frisk is human, the monsters will want his soul, as it is the last one needed in order to break the Barrier. It is absolutely imperative that we protect him from those that mean him harm."

"Got it!" Red saluted.

"You don't have to worry about that." Asriel said as he gently patted Frisk's hair. He's been growing more buttercups on his body at a very slow but very noticeable rate. The thought of what exactly those flowers were doing to Frisk worried him, because there was no way that they were a good sign. But there wasn't a high chance he could do anything about it because the cause of it hasn't been made certain. If he couldn't find the cause, he couldn't do much but watch. The thought troubled him, but Frisk tried to assure him that he was fine. He really hoped that this was the case.

Toriel took a deep breath. "Okay, we are all prepared to brave the outside of the Ruins. I'm ready...oh dear it's been so long. I don't know how we intend to get through the entire Underground on our own. There are just so many monsters that will want to hurt me and my children. Me, I understand. My children..." She narrows her eyes as her fists caught on fire.

 _I must protect the children at all costs. Anyone who tries to get in the way of that, will surely **suffer**. I'll maim them in horrid, despicable ways. They'll be incinerated by the firey inferno of my maternal rage! **I'll** **scatter their useless and pathetic dust across the kingdom and-**_

"Mom?"

"Yes Sweetie?" She immediately cut off her violent thoughts and turned to Asriel with a very warm and bright smile, her paws gently clasped. "Oh, my apologies. We were supposed to be leaving by now. It's just that...I'm admittedly a bit nervous, because the outside is so dangerous."

"You've seen us in action, Toriel. I think you can relax a little bit by knowing that we can take care of ourselves." Red said with a confident huff. "There's nothing rhe Underground can throw at us that we can't handle!"

"Ha...well...if you say so." She shook her head. "Alright children. No more stalling." She took a deep breath as she placed a paw on the door. "I'm truly ready now." She gently pushes the door open, as the cold breeze of Snowdin began sweeping inside. Undeterred, she pushes it all the way open and gestured for the children to pass through the door before her. After Frisk safely passes through, she closes the door behind her, and picks him up by the sides with no effort. "I won't be taking too many chances, so you're not leaving my sight."

Frisk had no problems with being carried, he snuggled comfortably in her hold. "Okay Mom~"

Toriel giggled. "You're such an adorable child." She squealed while kissing his forehead. She pulled back and frowned a bit in worry as she caressed his cheek, which was covered by a few flowers. "However, these flowers are worrying me..." She then glared at Flowey, who tucked himself deeper in Red's hair fearfully.

"W-What are you looking at me for!? I didn't do that!"

"For your sake, those words best be true."

"Oh boy, this is gonna be quite a long trek, ain't it?" Red sighed. Frisk and Asriel could only shrug as they were getting closer to the bridge ahead.

...the large, tough-looking branch they passed over suddenly snapped into pieces.

Toriel immediately tucked Frisk in one arm, and swung her other arm out as three flaming spears struck the stick and turning it to ashes, as well as melting some of the snow. The presence was very close by, she could sense it. Thus, she allowed her paw to stay flaming, as she know looked around for their pursuer.

"I know you're out there! Show yourself, swine!"

Her demand was met with silence at first, but she refused to lower her guard.

"...welp...this is certainly different." Frisk could hear the voice up ahead, sounding genuinely surprised, yet amused at the same time The group hears crunches in the snow, indicating footsteps moving towards them. "the old hag from behind the door has finally decided to step out of her personal hell hole and take in the outdoors. heh."

Asriel could see the owner of the voice come out of the shadows. And it's exactly who he expected/didn't expect.

 _Sans..._

Just like with Toriel, Sans was drastically different. Both in looks, and the magic emanating around him being significantly darker and more ominous than the Sans they were used to. Given that his jacket was pitch black, the fur on it was spiky instead of smooth, he wore a red shirt as well as red sneakers, black basketball shorts with yellow lines instead of white, a black scarf with thin red stripes, and a yellow necklace that looked a lot like a Save Point. That struck Frisk as slightly intriguing more than surprising. Because this Sans must have his reasons for having it look like that, but he can't tell over the veil of darkness he had around him.

That veil, however...feels surprisingly thin. _I wonder..._

Toriel looked at him cautious, then lowered her flame as she allowed his voice to echo through her head for a minute. "I recognize that voice...you're that young ruffian that keeps coming by the Ruins door!"

"and you're the old hag that's been answerin' me, and also the one who sent over those six human souls without leavin' the joint." Sans shrugged. "i gotta be honest. i didn't think you'd ever muster up the guts to walk outta there. you must have been scared of somethin' if you needed someone else ta send your 'gifts'."

"I've been... _persuaded_ to give the outside world another chance. I've been secluded long enough. My cowering days have officially Toriel said after relaxing her guard, but not entirely. "So...?" She didn't want to admit that she sort of forgot his name. He didn't seem bothered by it though.

"name's sans. sans the skeleton."

"Obviously. So...Sans the Skeleton. We finally meet in person."

"yep. luckily our face-to-face meeting didn't start with me gettin' torched."

Toriel nodded. "It's also fortunate that you were able to dodge it the way you did."

Sans shrugged. "that sorta agility is pretty handy when you constantly have to watch your own back." He cocked his head to the side, catching sight of Frisk in Toriel's arms. A wave of emotions passed by him internally. Feelings of grief, rage, confusion, and happiness all at once. He didn't completely understand it, so he pushed it away for the time being. "ey...that wouldn't happen to be the seventh human...would it?"

"Indeed. _**My**_ seventh human." Toriel said sternly as she hugged Frisk closer.

Sans sighed as he scratched his skull. "your human...? didn't you...oh boy. it's gonna be like that, huh?" He shook his head. "of course when it comes to the lucky number seven, something like this happens. "ya had no problem killin' those other kids, what's so special about this one?"

Toriel smiled, kissing Frisk's cheek. "It is as you said. Lucky number seven. Hmhm~"

Sans cocked his head to the side. "...ya do realize that the whole rest of the underground isn't gonna care that you're keeping him or not, right? once they catch sight of him...they'll kill him."

"They'll _**try**_." Toriel's voice lowered to dangerous levels. "Anyone who tries to take this child from me...will _**BURN**_." A feral, savage growl escaped her lips at the last word, followed ring of fire appeared around her feet and lightly levitated the bottom of her dress upward to prove her point.

"huh. so you're not bluffin'?"

"Do I look like I'm bluffing, you imbecile?" She narrowed her eyes at him, her eyes burning with anger. "Unless _you_ would like to try and take my child from me." The skeleton raised his hands and backed up a bit.

"hey. i'm just stating the facts. never said _i_ was gonna try and capture him. i _could_...but that would require more effort. effort and i don't get along well." Sans shrugged. He then turned his head towards Red and Flowey, the latter resting in her hair. The latter made him tilt his head and reach for the flower. Red immediately smacks it away. "ack! stupid dog!"

"Hands off! The flower is with us. Plus...don't touch my hair." Red said with a huff. Flowey seemed horrified/impressed with Red's lack of fear of the skeleton. If anything, she looked more irritated by him than anything else. The scent she smelled from this Sans was foul and twisted in a way she incredibly disliked. She didn't like this Sans much at all.

"woah. this girlie is a bit of a fighter, isn't she?" Sans leaned in and tauntingly flicked at her hair. "seems like ya don't know your place, _pinky."_

"Pinky... _PINKY_?! Why I have a good mind to...!" Red growled, flashing her fangs. Sans smirked, flashing his gold tooth as he spread his arms in a challenging manner.

"Red, don't." Asriel shook his head, placing a paw on her shoulder to keep her from rushing him."The last thing we need is a ruckus to bring more monsters to us. Let's not take that kind of risk when we can take the easier path. That path has the least amount of violence, I would prefer we take that one, as much as we can, anyway."

"Grrrrr..." Red growled angrily. Though she relented, stepping back but still glaring at Sans, who looked to be frowning in disappointment.

"damn. was lookin' forward to a little scrap..."

Toriel smiled. "Sans. What did one casket say to the sick casket?"

Sans blinked. "uhh..."

"Is that you coughin'?"

"ha! that was lame, lady!" Sans and Toriel snickered, while Asriel and Frisk were a bit confused. "alright alright...what's black, crisp, smoking, and stuck to the ceiling?"

"Ummm..."

"a pretty cruddy electrician."

"Hehe!" The two of them chuckled a bit, Toriel snorting slightly, as they both held their sides. A bit difficult for the latter because she still had Frisk in her arm. Asriel and Red sweatdropped. The latter scratched her head nervously.

 _That type of humour is pretty morbid..._

Sans wiped a bit of tears away from his eye-socket as the last of their laughter died down. Though their moment of relief wouldn't last long.

"SANS!"

The skeleton groaned, facepalming. "and i _just_ started feeling better, too..."

"What is it? Is that your troublesome younger brother you've murmured to me about countless times?" Toriel asked.

"yep. he's the one. and lemme tell ya this. that kid." He pointed at Frisk. "really shouldn't be seen by him. out of all the monsters sniffin' around for the final human soup, he's one of the most persistent. one of the most **determined**. now normally, i really wouldn't give a shit about the human, and just cart him off to pap just to get him off my back. _but!_ " He said quickly when he saw Toriel's gaze filled with fire. "but...since you three brats...and parasite..." Flowey hissed dangerously at him. He was ignored. "are under the old hag's care...and i actually really respect her...i'll cut ya a break and help ya out."

"Why do you respect her?" Asriel asked.

"she's the only one who's never dissed my jokes _once_ , and we didn't even meet face-to-face until now." He shrugged. "anyway, my bros comin', and he can't see the kid. go hide behind the trees or somethin'. while he's still short, that conveniently-shaped lamp won't cut it."

Frisk never thought he'd see the day that the conveniently shaped lamp be regarded as useless. It's been so convenient up to now! Nonetheless, Toriel hugged him closer to her and ran behind a tree that was suitable enough to hide her. Asriel and Red did the same, hiding behind other trees while Flowey his himself back in Red's hair.

Sans sighed as he turned around to meet his brother, who was just now coming into view. Frisk took a couple seconds into get a good look at him through his visible eye.

It wasn't surprising to see that Papyrus also looked different.

Papyrus had a jagged scar running down his right eye, sharp teeth, and red eyes. His battle body consists of a faded red and black color scheme, with broad, spiked shoulder armor, red gloves, heeled boots, and black, tight pants. His red scarf is the highlight of his armor, obviously. And just like their Papyrus, it also served as a very impressive cape. He looked like a true soldier. What through Asriel and Frisk for a loop was that even this Papyrus's magic felt dark and sinister...possibly the darkest so far.

"SANS! YOU WORTHLESS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BROTHER!"

Sans turned and stared up at his younger sibling with a bored look on his face. "sup, boss?"

"YOU KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHAT IS UP! I COME BY FROM PATROL, AND I SEE THAT NONE OF YOUR TRAPS HAVE BEEN RECALIBRATED!"

"yeah...didn't feel like it."

"...WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU _DIDN'T FEEL LIKE IT?!_ "

"boss. those traps are meant for humans. a human hasn't fallen down here in years. what makes ys think one will fall today?" No matter the timeline, Sans was a skilled lier. But whether or not Sans is proud of this skill, that would be the major difference. "why manage traps for something that's never gonna come? big waste of time, if ya ask me."

"BUT I DIDN'T ASK YOU!"

"fair point. though now you know why i don't feel like doing any recalibrating." Sans picked at a couple of his teeth with a finger, even as Papyrus was fuming at him.

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY **IMPOSSIBLE**! THOUGH I SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISED, GIVEN YOU'RE A LAZY PILE OF TRASH!"

Sans yawned. "got anythin' original, boss?"

Papyrus got into Sans' face, scowling. "DO NOT TEST ME, SANS. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR INSUBORDINATION TODAY."

"really? well that's just too damn bad, ain't it?" Sans scowled back, both of his eyes glowing blood red. " **i'll recalibrate my traps when i'm good and ready. so _piss off_.** "

They both stared each other down. Sans' eyes glowed and Papyrus simply glared at him harshly. The latter broke the eye contact and turned his back on his brother. "WHATEVER. I DON'T CARE. I'D RATHER NOT WASTE MY TIME AMSUING YOUR FOOLISHNESS. JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID THAT WILL TARNISH OUR REPUTATION. THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE **SEVERE**." With those words of warning, Papyrus went forward, leaving his brother behind. Sans simply huffed.

"'the consequences will be **severe**.' pfft. asshole..." He then turned back towards the trees. "you can come out now."

Toriel sneaked out first, then Red and Flowey, then finally Asriel and Frisk. The latter was in complete disbelief at what just transpired. Asriel seemed shaken up by the ordeal. Toriel simply nodded in acknowledgement, and Flowey was simply hiding in Red's hair.

"I see. So that was your brother Papyrus. You and he definitely seem to be at odds with one another." Toriel noted.

"gee, what gave ya that idea?" Sans muttered. "he's my little brother, and we used to be tight. but a couple years after he became second-in-command of the royal guard, he thinks he's all that. thinks he's a big-shot. and he thinks it'll be best if he keeps me in line." Sans snarled. "at first, i just took it without resisting much. but recently it's beginnin' to piss me off, and i do my best to let him know this."

"And yet, he ceases to heed those signals."

"he just keeps tryin' harder. so i started tryin' less. figured it be suitable daily payback." He shook his head. "what am i doin'...my personal life isn't important right now. we gotta get that human kid outta here."

Toriel blinked. "I thought you weren't one for effort?"

"i'm not. but like i said, this is the first time i'm seein' your face and i appreciated you before that. you're the only other monster besides grillby who actually sticks around and patiently listens to me bitch about my day and not make fun of me for it. i figured that i might as well return the favor by helpin' ya out."

Flowey blinked owlishly at what was transpiring before him. He just couldn't believe it. Sans was helping them. _Voluntarily_. What's gotten into him? Sure he's still rude and slightly hostile...but why is it so toned down? _What else changed? Does it have something to do with Frisk...?_

Sans turned around. "brace yourselves."

With a red flash of light, the group vanished from Snowdin Forest.

 **(Snowdin Town)**

They flashed into Sans and Papyrus's house a moment later. Toriel meeped as she gently sets Frisk down and slaps Sans upside his skull, making him yelp in pain.

"That was far too vague a warning for teleportation!"

"i DID say brace yourselves! sheesh." He tucked his hands in his pockets. "anyway, we gotta think about how we're gonna get this kid past the royal guard."

"Well obviously reason won't do. Monsters have been waiting years for another human soul to show itself. They won't simply let Frisk go." Flowey said.

"We could try sneaking him past them." Asriel suggested. Of course he had the energy for teleportation, but he wanted to save as much as he could incase of a worst-case scenario, which is highly likely in a world such as this one. Plus, he didn't want to simply leave the monsters like this. Everyone's magical presence was significantly darker. He refused to accept it as pure evil taking over. But he also wasn't willing to put Frisk in danger to try and prove it.

"maybe. because i don't have the magic reserves to be constantly teleporting him to different sections of the underground without rest."

"And I doubt they'll pay heed to the words of a banished Queen. This might be more difficult than we anticipated." Toriel sighed. "Nevertheless, we shall find a way."

Sans sighed. "this is gonna be tough. and it's gonna take a lotta work. and i hate work." He rose and shook his head. "screw it. we don't have to constantly hide. because sooner or later, they're gonna find the kid and try to kill him."

"Like I said before, anyone who tries, _**BURNS**_."

Red sighed as she crossed her arms and shook her head. "This is going to be much harder than we thought..." Red stood up and turned to Asriel. "We don't have to get moving right now. We can stay here and rest. We didn't really rest much since our 'trip' here and our fight with Toriel. It'd be best if we let our reserves build back up instead of pushing ourselves too hard. Might as well save our food."

Asriel thought about the idea for a bit, thinking about all the risks. Then they remember that this was an entirely different timeline. All they were doing was taking risks. So there was no use in overthinking these things. It'd be best if they just take a short rest and further think about how to progress the next day. With a sigh, he rubbed his neck.

"I guess it won't hurt to take a breather. We've been through so much in such little time...we should slow down a bit."

Toriel nodded. "Then it is settled. I suppose we shall have to reside in this...ugh...until we are well rested and prepared."

"ugh...this ain't a hotel..." Sans groaned. "alright, fine. the brats can hide in my room. papyrus never bothers tryin' to go in there. he thinks it's _below_ him to step into a room that's less magnificent than my own, or some crap like that." Sans looked towards Toriel. "what about you?"

"I shall not leave the children alone. I shall rest with them."

"fine. as long as ya stay quiet and stay outta sight, no one's gonna barge down the door."

"Very well. Come along, children." Toriel asked as she held Asriel's paw and Frisk's hand, walking up the stairs with them. Another buttercup slowly grows on his arm...

...Sans took notice immediately. His eyes glow blood crimson with silent fury at the sight if the flowers. But he chose not to say a word for the moment, allowing his guests to sleep while his brother was out. The Sans of this timeline was even lazier than his classic counterpart.

...but that didn't mean he was ignorant.

 **(Hotlands)**

"Oh what the hell! What kind of an ending is that?!" Alphys slammed her fists on her desk, staring highly offended at her smaller computer, which is still quite large. "You can't just kill off the main character out of the blue like that! You didn't even make the death meaningful! Who even writes this shit?! _Ugh!_ "

This version of Alphys had a more sadistic vibe to her, as well as a 'Mad Scientist' wore spiral shaped glasses, a red and black striped sweater under her white tattered lab coat, and a black skirt. She was clearly aggravated by her latest anime binge, sincd it resulted in tradegy that was almost entirely unnecessary. If there was to be death, the least they can do is make it worth something if it's the main character, _right_ at the end.

Tasteless.

"Dammit...time for the next wave..." Alphys switched screens, before she looked up towards the larger monitors and saw something that really caught her attention. She zoomed in on the camera near the end of the Ruins, and was shocked to see Toriel step out of it first, with a human jn her arms. She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. "The Banished Queen...she has some nerve showing her face outside the Ruins...and with the last human we need. Not to mention she brought some cloaked dog. But she can't possibly be in the Royal Guard, Undyne would have seen her. Not to mention Asriel...Asriel...?" Alphys zooms a bit more to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But Asriel was clearly there, alive and well. She didn't know what to think of this. But one thing is for sure, she definitely had a well-thought out, dignified, and intellectual initial response to this shocking sight.

 _What the fuck?!_

Not only did Queen Toriel defy her banishment, she brought a human child with her, _alive_ , Asriel is somehow also alive and _not a flower._ And as she continues to watch the video feed, she sees Sans making jokes with the former Queen and teleporting the group to his house. She processed all of this, then rewound it a bit in order to stop at a specific time frame. Taking a moment to memorize the scene before her, she picked up her phone immediately.

 _Ringing..._

"Undyne."

 _"Alphys? Babe, I haven't heard from you in a while! What's goin' on?"_

"You're always rambling on about how you've gotten bored recently. Well, prepare for that period of time to end." Alphys said in a professional manner as she began pacing in front of her monitor. "From what I can see, Queen Toriel has decided to ignore the fact that she's been banished. On top of that, Sans has decided to take treacherous actions that would leave his brother very unhappy."

 _"Sans? A traitor? Heh, I thought he'd be too smart or too lazy to attempt something so stupid. Either he's gone nuts, or this must be really important to him if he's willing to risk pissing his brother off. So...how do you want me to deal with it?"_

"Toriel has three children with her. Some canine I can't identify, someone that _looks_ like the deceased Prince Asriel, and a human adolescent covered in buttercups. And they seem to be continuously sprouting on it's body...that's definitely not normal."

 _"The banished Queen, some new mutt, someone impersonating the deceased Prince, and a human?! This IS sounding like a pretty interesting day!"_ Alphys could literally feel Undyne grinning fin-to-fin. _"So how do you wanna spoil Sans' little secret?"_

Alphys grinned. "Papyrus can figure it out on his own. Let him discipline his own brother. And as for Queen Toriel...I do believe King Asgore can figure something out for her. Once those personal issues are out of the way, they can focus on the primary objective."

 _"Freeing ourselves from this shithole."_

"Exactly. This might be our big chance, Undyne. We'll seize it before it slips away completely."

 _"Yeah. And once we're done with that...I'll look forward to 'seizing' YOU. Fuhuhuhu..."_

A bright crimson blush spread across her face and she repressed a shudder at Undyne's signature laugh sounding more predatory than usual. Oh how she missed her, and vice-versa. But heavy amounts of work on both sides have kept them apart, which is yet another reason why she's hoping this was their chance. They would have much more time together once their jobs were done. And she would make sure they were accomplished, no matter the cost.

 _"...Anyway, if that's all for now, I'll be waiting for Papyrus to do his job. The bonehead is too prideful to let me interfere no matter what cause it's for. If he succeeds, that's less work for me. If he fails...more fun for me. Fuhuhuhu! Later!"_

"Indeed. Goodbye."

 _Click..._

Alphys set her phone down as she stared back at the screen in deep thought. Her eyes were locked on Sans' image. She folded her arms, genuinely curious as to why Sans would take such a dangerous course of actions. He knows the severe consequences, yet it appears he could care less about them now. What she knew was that Sans NEVER helps anyone else out of the goodness of his heart. There was always an ulterior motive. Whether the person he's helping owes him, or he stabs them in the back later. She was sure that Sans the Skeleton was not one who helps other monsters, especially without getting something in return. But he has nothing to gain from this treachery, except Papyrus's rage.

So...why? Why betray everyone? A change this significant can't happen overnight.

 _Is there something you're keeping from everyone, Sans?_

* * *

 **Me: Is it bad for me to think that I find Fell!Toriel to be just as adorable as Classic Toriel due to how much less restraint she uses snd the violence she's willing to go when it comes to her children? And I also like to think that she's possibly the only monster, besides maybe Grillby, who has Fell!Sans genuine respect without the need for force. The fact that they've never met face-to-face matters little to him at this point.**

 **Asriel: I personally don't think there's anything wrong with it. Seeing a different version of Mom sent me for a loop, but I might be adjusting to her. Sans and Papyrus, however...they definitely caught me off guard. And those flowers are still growing on Frisk. *concern* Why is this happening...?**

 **Fell!Sans: i might know why. and the weed doesn't fully remember yet. but let's not get to that until later.**

 **Fell!Toriel: Later better become soon. I must know if Frisk will be alright!**

 **Me: Frisk WILL be alright...maybe. Probably. Who knows? The next chapter does. Stick around for it~**


	14. Cursed Buttercups And Crimson Fighters

**Fell!Sans: not doin' this shit.**

 **Me: Come on, Sans! What do you have to lose?**

 **Fell!Sans: my self-respect. my dignity. my reputation.**

 **Me: But didn't you-**

 **Fell!Sans: what's left of it.**

 **Fell!Toriel: Now Sans, Ben was kind enough to give us a chance to do the intro to a chapter. The least you can do is cooperate.**

 **Fell!Sans: i said NO. this is stupid. he couldn't even come up with a good chapter name! forget it.**

 **Fell!Toriel: ...*cracks knuckles, eyes emitting angry flames* Let's try that again. The least you can do...is _COOPERATE_. **

**Fell!Sans: *terrified sweating* uh...i mean...enjoy the chapter, kiddos!**

 **Fell!Toriel: *Sweetly Smiles, fire vanishes* Now that wasn't so hard, was it?**

 **Chpater Start!**

* * *

Frisk slowly opened his visible eye as he looked around to see he was still in Sans' room. Toriel had her arm around him on one side, his head on her chest. He could see Asriel on the other side of her, his head also lying comfortably on her chest. He smiled softly at the sight.

Red was sleeping on the edge of Sans' bed, curled up with Flowey sleeping in her hair with her cowl serving as his blanket. For the first time since he's known this version of Flowey, he looked completely at peace. This must have been a rarity for him, just simply relaxing in a world that was so cruel and so twisted. It made Frisk a bit sad just thinking about it. Flowey never feels safe in a world that offers no such thing, not without heavy cost. No one trusts each other enough to have each other's back. That's why they themselves have to do their best to stay together.

He shook his head a bit. He had to focus. He reached over Toriel's lap and lightly shook Asriel awake. "Asriel. Wake up, Azzy."

"Gnnngh..." Asriel groaned a bit as he shifted in Toriel's hold. He opened his eyes and saw Frisk on the other side of Toriel, the flowers still covering him. He stretched his arms a bit while yawning quietly. Their movement woke up their alternate mother as well, Toriel fluttering her eyes open and smiling down on the two of them.

"Awake already, children? I would have thought you were more exhausted than that." Truthfully, she just wanted to hold them in her arms for a longer period of time, but she didn't voice that thought out loud. Besides, they probably already knew this. "Did the both of you sleep well?"

Asriel yawned softly as he adjusted the scarf around his neck and smiled up at his alternate mother. "We slept fine, Mom." He then turned towards Red, who was still sleeping slightly peacefully. Too bad he had to wake her up, she seemed to be really enjoying it, after the events she's been through with he and Frisk. "Red...wake up Red!"

"...Do I have to...?" Red growled as she opened her eyes slowly, lifting her head off of her paws, blowing some of her pink hair out of her face. "Oh, yeah. Kind of in a different world here. Luxury isn't something we can afford for long. Especially since monsters will be hunting down Frisk on sight. And that's definitely something we don't need right now." She said as she lifted herself up, and Flowey slowly rose from her hair. "We've rested a decent amount of time. Now we should figure out where to go next. I'll probably need to follow behind, though."

"Follow behind...? Oh!" Asriel had to remember that Red didn't even know the Underground's layout, much less it's layout of an alternate universe. And he still wasn't too sure on how they act in this environment with so much negative magic around. _Oh Golly, she and Mom were right. This'll be hard. But we can't let that stop us here! We have to get Frisk through this safely!_

"So...what do we do now...?" Flowey said as he rubbed his eyes with his leafy arms. "We have to get Frisk out of Snowdin as soon as possible. We can't afford to stay around for too long, or else we'll get found out. It'll be dangerous...but it looks like we have no choice but to move onto Waterfall, sooner rather than later."

"not yet." They could see that the door's been opened by telekinesis, and Sans was seen in the doorway. He had a somewhat serious expression on his face. Frisk grew worried because the serious expression was somewhat aimed towards him more than the others. "kid. you and i are goin' to grillby's, and we're gonna have a chat. about something important."

"Important how...?" Toriel narrowed her eyes.

"i'm not gonna do anythin' to em, old hag. if ya feel the need to be cautious, you can come with us. but all of you need to keep your hoods and cowls _down_ and don't say anything rhat will give you away. also don't _do_ anything that'll give you away." Sans narrowed his eye sockets. "simply put...don't fuck up."

"You really have no class, do you Sans?" Flowey folded his leaves.

"not in the mood for your nagging, weed. this involves you too."

"I...It does...?"

"yeah. it does. we'll discuss it more at the bar. remember. hoods and cowls down." Sans turned and walked out the door. Flowey and Frisk looked at one another with strange and concerned looks, before the rest decide to follow Sans outside. Right before they did so, they each pulled their cowls and hoods down, until the upper half of their faces were completely overshadowed. Flowey tucked into Red's hair as much as he could without taking away his vision of the area.

Once they all stepped outside, Asriel and Frisk were lucky their faces were mostly hidden behind their hoods, as they saw the sort of state Snowdin was in...it wasn't as cheery as their own.

The place looked close to a garbage dump instead of a home town. Most of the huikdings were dirty, damaged, and run-down. Much of the snow on the ground was dirty due to constant trash, soot, blood, and dust. The last one horrified them, as they wondered what could have happened. Or worse, is it on a daily basis? What unnerved them even more was all the looks they were gaining from all of the citizens they passed by. All of them looked like they were going to lash out at one another at any moment, and it seemed that they would be the latest targets.

But once they got a look at Sans, they immediately shrunk back and tried to shrink themselves far away from his line of sight. They cowered greatly under his gaze, even as he simply raided a bone-brow. They made way for him as he lead the group to Grillby's. Once it's been established that said group was with Sans, all hostile glares disappeared and they returned to their usual routine. Sans grunted carelessly as they all walked past them.

"Sans...what's wrong with Snowdin...?" Asriel asked quietly.

"whaddya mean what's wrong with it? it's always been like this." Sans shrugged. "everyone always glarin' daggers at one another. beating each other to a pulp. stealin'. it ain't like this stuff shoukd be new. everyone here is only looking after themselves. it's still a kill or be killed area. especially with boss in charge. he keeps the monsters in line at all times. you can see him as some tyrannical dictator or somethin'. he's like asgore...but more annoying."

Papyrus...tyrannical? Those two words sounded so foreign put together. Their Papyrus didn't have the heart(no pun intended) to act like some sort of tyrant. Then again, judging by the nature of this word, they can't dismiss the possibility.

Sans pushed the door open to Grillby's. The moment they stepped in, Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel pulled their hoods further over their heads to try and hide their faces. If their faces were seen, the consequences would be much higher than if Red or Flowey were caught. Because the other three were recognizable. Sans pointed to the bar stool that he usually sits in, and gestured for Frisk to sit next to him. Toriel sits at a table that was cloest to the duo, making sure they were within sight. Red sits next to Frisk and Asriel, with Flowey cautiously keeping his head hidden but not enough so he couldn't listen.

Grillby approached them, cleaning out a glass as he raised his head nonchalantly. Grillby was in blue flames instead of regular flames. Blue flames tended to be hotter than regular ones, just a bit. In a universe like this, it makes a bit of sense.

"You realize you still didn't pay your tab, right?" He said gruffly, surprising Asriel and Frisk. Their version of Grillby wasn't mute, he just wasn't very talkative. But it seems that this Grillby didn't have much issues with speaking.

"i told ya that i would get to it, grillbz. if boss would stop being such a stuck-up asshole, i might actually get to payin' it off."

"You're running out of excuses, Sans."

"runnin' out? i'm just gettin' started." Sans grinned darkly. "ya know the usual." Grillby simply shook his head as he slid Sans a bottle of mustard. Sans picks it up and drinks directly from it, before slamming it back down and turning towards Frisk and Flowey. "now let's get down to business."

"What business...?" Frisk asked.

"c'mon kid, work with me here. you're not the frisk from this timeline."

"Not the Frisk from...oh yeah! The others told me about this!" Flowey said as he lightly poked out of Red's hair. "But...you knew the entire time?"

"i make sure i pay attention to these things, because i can't exactly ignore them like everything else." Sans deadpanned. "so, details. i know you're not the frisk of this timeline. one, you're a guy instead of a girl. two, you're thirteen instead of eighteen. and three, the prince is with you, and he's not a flower." He said the last part quietly so that Toriel couldn't hear.

Flowey gasped. "Y...You knew...?"

"give me more credit than that. i'm lazy. i'm not an idiot. it's just that you pissed me off so much that i tended to forget. resets not included." Sans deadpanned. "plus, i snooped around in alphys's notes and found that bit of information in one of the more serious ones. it looks like she doesn't want anyone to know that it's her fault." Asriel was once again surprised by the differences. Alphys knew that Asriel was Flowey, instead of being clueless about it. Did that mean they were at odds too?

Frisk brought the main subject to attention. "So in this universe I'm a girl...and I'm eighteen...?"

"different timelines mean different possibilities, including those. it's really weird shit." Sans shrugged. "but yeah. i knew you weren't the frisk i knew the nanosecond i laid my eye sockets on you. though at the very least, i was hoping i wouldn't have to see these little abominations on you..." He said while gazing at the flowers blooming on his body.

Asriel lightly turned to Sans at the mentioning of the flowers. "Sans...you know what these flowers mean?"

"i do...i hate those damn things..." Sans snarled. "...lemme tell ya a story, kid. i'm pretty sure your frisk has died quite a number of times only to come back perfectly okay, right?" Asriel nodded cautiously. "well...for some reason, it was different for my frisk. every time she died, a flower would grow on her body. given the world we live in...she was practically covered in them. and i was responsible for quite a couple of them. and they also seemed to be sucking the life out of her, and it only got worse as she went on. she lost her sight, her ability to walk on her own. then we got past asgore...she lost her life for the final time...using her soul alongside the other six to break the barrier. and...and..." Sans shook his head as he palmed his face. He couldn't be caught crying ,not here.

Flowey blinked as he heard the summarized story. He gasps softly. "I...I remember. I remember all of that now..." His voice didn't make it sound like a positive thing. By the way his face slowly becoming sullen, it was likely that he wished he didn't. It was also demonstrated by the fact that he had small tears beginning to appear from his eyes. "Frisk..."

"...the timeline's been reset. instead of her being here, you're here. there's gotta be a reason for that." Sans stated a bit strongly, stomping out his moment of weakness. "...did the sans of your timeline have his machine?"

"The machine...!" Asriel lifted his head up to he could match Sans' gaze. "The machine is how we got here! And we read Sans' note before Frisk pressed the button. It wasn't finished yet!"

"that explains it. if it were properly fully functioning, we would have two frisks at the same time. however, it looks like it simply took her out and put you in. and it comes with the very unwanted baggage of you inheriting her curse." Sans stared at the flowers on Frisk, and was confused for a second. "uh...how many times did you die in this timeline?"

"None. These flowers are just growing on my body for no reason I can think of." Frisk said, lightly pulling on a flower in his hair. Then he lowered his head and placed a palm to his forehead. "And...they seemed to be depleting my magic. As well as my **Determination**..."

"What?! Oh Golly, I knew those flowers couldn't mean anything good!" Asriel exclaimed, then hushed as other monsters began staring at him in confusion.

Sans narrowed his eye-sockets. "this world must really hate ya, kid. you're basically tellin' me that those flowers are growin' on ya no matter what, and are leeching off ya. how could that be?" He placed a finger on his chin. "...unless this timeline is _punishing_ you for displacing the other frisk by accident while also adding on top of the curse that this timeline already has. yeaaaah...this timeline is **_seriously_** out to get you, kid. in more ways than one. i don't suppose you have a plan to get yourself outta here? because my own machine is still busted, so i can't send ya back."

Red sighed as her chin rested in her paws. "Geez. Guess we're kind of stuck here, at least until that machine is fixed...or, our Sans comes to get us."

"i'm voting on the second one. if he's almost finished with his machine, then..." Sans paused, pondering on what to say. "...you know what, you can ask him when you get back. he'll be much better and more precise at explainin' this shit than i am."

Frisk lowered his head a little whioe thinking about something else. "...Maybe us being here wasn't entirely an accident. Sure the machine sending us here was my doing. But maybe there's a reason that it dropped us in _this_ timeline specifically? Maybe...we can help. Help all of you."

Sans scoffed. "help _us_? i'll admit i don't know how you all work, ya brats. but i do know that tryin' to help us seems pretty stupid. i mean, why would ya? this timeline isn't even your own to begin with. unlike our frisk, you literally don't have any obligation to help us. this is a world wjere everyone has to look after themselves, or they're dust. that might have been somewhat rectified in a past timeline, i don't think getting all of that progress back is possoble without the other frisk."

Asriel spun on his stool until he was facing the other patrons in the bar. The most noticeable would be Dogamy, Dogressa, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and Doggo. Though in this timeline they looked more like wolves, given how much more vicious they look and the magic they emitted. At the moment, it looks like they've each been seriously injured. Doggo was staying still, Greater Dog panted with exhaustion, Lesser Dog laid his head on a table dejectedly, Dogamy as lying down on a booth, unconscious, and Dogressa was tending to him. The sight made Asriel and Red officially decide their next course of action.

"...You're right. We don't have any obligation to help this timeline in any way." Asriel said, slowly raising his head, but not allowing the upper half of his face to be seen. _But not doing anything at all isn't what we're about, either._ "Frisk, can you...?"

"I can." Frisk said as he stepped off of his stool, assisted by Red. He then made his way towards Toriel, who immediately asked if he was alright. He nodded, to this, pulling on her ear gently and whispering into it. Her eyes seemed surprised by what he was saying, but she didn't do anything to deny him. He pulled back from her. "Mom...will you?"

"That idea is very perilous, my child. But...I suppose I shall cooperate."

Her facial upper half remained overshadowed by her cowl as she slowly stands up and makes her way over to Lesser Dog, or more like Lesser Wolf. Toriel lifted her paws and placed them gently on his neck and focused her magic. Her paws glowed red, which made him flinch for a couple moments. Though he stopped squirming when he realized she was healing his wounds. All of the scrapes and cuts were disappearing in a short period of time.

She then moved onwards to the much larger Greater Wolf, placing a paw on his bleeding forehead and gently applied her healing magic once again. Red went to his side and petted his side to soothe him. "The Canine Unit...they're all really hurt..."

"that was probably boss's doin'." Sans said, a bit surprised that they started healing said canines. "discipline tactic. some try to go up against the boss as a challenge to his dominance. all of them get their asses kicked for tryin'. and judgin' by the looks of dogamy looking the worst of the bunch, i'd say he instigated the struggles."

Red lowered her head in shock, but didn't stop soothing Greater Wolf with her petting. _This world's Papyrus isn't much like the one we know at all...I can't believe that he would do something like this to all of them..._

Asriel made his way over to Doggo. The canine saw his movement, and weakly tried to raise his swords, only to drop them as the fatigue hits him hard. "Don't move too much. I can help." Asriel said gently as he placed his paws on his arms, where the main, harsher injuries were. He applied his healing magic to both arms, having the cuts slowly close up and vanish. His eyes widened a bit as he stars at the spot Asriel was, not seeing him fully because he wasn't moving.

"You're...you're healing me...? Why?" He seemed highly skeptical at the action, but couldn't denynthe results.

"You were really hurt. I don't really need other reasons." Asriel responded with heighten confidence as he and Frisk moved on to heal Dogamy and Dogressa. The latter looked towards them and snarled viciously, pulling Dogamy closer to her.

"Don't come any closer!" She growled as she pointed her axe towards them, only wincing slightly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. We're here to help you. Heal a majority of your injuries." Frisk offered softly, as he raised his hands towards her middle and began his own healing, as Asriel was healing Dogamy. Flowey was hesitant, but he assisted by constantly throwing a series of friendliness pellets towards the injured canines, glowing green as they healed their wounds.

Dogressa's eyes widened as the pain in her ribs lessoned significantly. She looked towards Frisk, who was focusing on healing, despite the fact that more flowers were beginning to grow on him. "You're...healing us...? Your soul is what we need to break the Barrier...yet you're so willing to help us...?"

"I can't _not_ help you. Not when you're trying to recover from cruelty you don't deserve." Frisk responded. He pulled away when he was sure he was finished. "I manage to relieve most of the pain...but you should still probably not force yourself to do anything you're not healthy enough to do."

"Dogamy will be fine too, ma'am." Red said as she saw that Asriel was finished healing him. "Though he'll remain unconscious for a few more hours, just to be on the safe side."

Dogressa turned to the sleeping Dogamy, realizing that her mate truly was okay, and Frisk, who was the one to heal her. The duty of the Royal Guard clashed briefly with her debt to the human for healing her and her mate, as well as her friends. The choice was of significant ease for her. She leaned in and delivers a grateful lick to Frisk's face, making him giggle and lightly pet her snout. This made her tail wag slightly, until she pulled away from him and tended to her mate again.

With the Canine Unit successfully healed, Frisk and Asriel returned to Sans, sitting on the bar stools again. But he was currently gobsmacked about how selfless the two were being to a faction that could have easily busted them. And he was further gobsmacked by the fact that they didn't do anything to bust them at all. Though one other thing was currently worrying him.

"kid...your eyes."

Asriel gasped as he could see that Frisk's eyes were now completely covered by flowers. "Oh no...it's getting worse!" He exclaimed while seeing that a few more flowers grew on Frisk before stopping. "But all he did was heal the Canine Unit...don't tell me that these flowers are the punishment for his kindness...?!"

"Being kind only accelerates the flower growth process?!" Flowey gasped.

Sans suddenly grew serious as his eyes glowed crimson. "i already lost my frisk once, possibly for good, because i watched helplessly as those damned leeches drained the life outta her. _**i won't stand by and watch it happen again.**_ " He hopped off of his stool and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "old hag! we're bustin' this joint!" _the sooner we get the kid past asgore and to the barrier, the better. i got a strange feelin' we'll know what to do once we get there._

"Thank heavens. The grease in here was beginning to make me feel nauseous. Come along, children." Toriel says as she picked up Frisk and made her way out of the bar. Since Frisk's sight had been rendered temporarily unusable due to the flowers, he'll need to be guided from here on out. Sans pushed the doors open for her as they all stepped outside into the cold of Snowdin once again.

Unfortunately...

"SANS!"

The short skeleton stopped in his tracks and sighed in aggravation. _right as we're leaving. because why the fuck not, right?_ He turned around as he saw his brother standing a few feet away from them, his arms crossed. Sans looked annoyed at his presence. "boss, whatever you want from me, it can wait. i've got important stuff to do."

"MORE IMPORTANT STUFF? WHAT IMPORTANT STUFF? ALL YOU DO IS LAZE AROUND ALL DAY AND DO ABSOLUTELY _NOTHING._ AND YOU SUDDENLY DECIDE THAT YOU'LL ONLY _**NOW**_ START BEING BUSY?"

"yes. that's exactly what i'm saying. what do you care anyway, it has nothing to do with you." Sans retorted coldly. "i'd like to get going now, boss. if you don't mind.'

"ACTUALLY, I DO MIND. SOMETHING HAS BEEN ON MY MIND EVER SINCE YESTERDAYX AND I WOULD LIKE AN EXPLANATION." Papyrus declared. Sans raised an eye socket, but didn't respond just yet. "DR. ALPHYS HAS TOLD ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN UP TO MUCH SHADIER THINGS THAN USUAL, AND THAT KIND OF SHADY IS BECOMING A DANGER TO MONSTERKIND. WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?"

 _w-what?! how could she...the hidden cameras!_ Sans mentally snarled, cursing himself for overlooking such a significant detail. She didn't detail exactly how his actions have been shady, because she wanted Papyrus to figure out first-hand just how deeply Sans' treachery has gone. Because once Papyrus finds a whiff of treachery, he'll be immediately ready to rectify it or purge it. Even if it was his brother. If Alphys knew about this, it was highly likely that she told Undyne and explained it to her.

They wanted to watch him fail. They was going to be sorely disappointed. Because he didn't want to fail. Not again.

"maybe you should go patrol snowdin forest again. a human might pass by without warnin'."

"DON'T DODGE THE QUESTION, YOU INSIGNIFICANT EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER! YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING AND I DEMAND FOR YOU TO TELL ME!"

"i don't have to tell you _anything_. i repeat what i said much earlier. **_piss off._** "

Papyrus glared angrily. "I GROW TIRED OF YOUR REBELLIOUS ATTITUDE, SANS!"

"and i'm getting pissed off by the fact that you're tryin' to control every aspect of my life! i don't gotta do every single thing for you! not if you're gonna treat me like some damn slave instead of a brother!"

Asriel and Frisk listened on with slightly horrified faces. The Sans and Papyrus that they knew have always been close to one another. But this timeline's version of the brothers seem to be at each others throats all the time. And up to now, Sans has been the submissive one when it came to Papyrus's domineering attitude. But his patience has finally run out.

Papyrus clenched his fists. "YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT, EVEN AFTER WE'VE ALREADY DISCUESSED THAT THIS BEHAVIOR WOULD NOT BE TOLERATED?"

"we didn't discuss **shit**. like always, you've been tryin' to give me orders, keep me on a leash." Sans shook his head. "i'm sick of it, papyrus. i'm sick of you tryin' to keep me under your heel. i'll do whatever the hell i want!"

"I GROW TIRED OF THIS, SANS!"

"have you ever NOT been tired of this?!" At this point, Sans furiously shook his head. They were getting nowhere. "this isn't goin' anywhere. old hag! get movin' with those brats. my bro isn't gonna stop anytime soon!"

"This brothers feud runs deeper than I thought..." Toriel muttered quietly as she hugged Frisk closer and began running with him. Asriel and Red hesitated to leave the brothers alone, knowing that one wrong move from either of them would result in a harsh fight.

"Sans..." Asriel said quietly.

"did i stutter, kid?! you need to take the human and go, now!"

Papyrus's jaw dropped. "HUMAN... _HUMAN?!_ YOU WERE HARBORING A HUMAN FROM EVERYONE, DESPITE IT HAVING THE SOUL WE NEED TO BREAK THE BARRIER?! SANS, THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST ROUTE TO COMMITING TREACHEROUS ACTION!"

"yeah, i was harboring a human! so what?!" Sans shouted. He admitted his small bit of foolishness by revealing what they were supposed to keep hidden for as long as he could. But he didn't want to waste more time, and he didn't care that he revealed it. He was far too angry at this point. "and ya know what?! if it pisses you off, it might even be worth it!"

"Guys, stop it!" Red said abruptly, shaking her head. "You shouldn't be fighting like this! You're brothers! I know brothers don't fight, not this way!" She then yelped as her soul suddenly turned blue, and she was harshly thrown a few feet sideways, briefly collasping in the snow.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, COMMON FILTH!" Papyrus raised his arm, and in a red flash of light, a Gaster Blaster appeared by his side, it's maw charging with red energy.

"RED!" Asriel's eyes dulled in horror and shock. _Our Papyrus can't summon Gaster Blasters! Sans said it's possible, but he was never able to do it! But it looks like that isn't the case here!_ The Gaster Blaster fired red magic towards the downed canine. Asriel was faster, he ran towards Red and scooped her up bridal style, then jumped high as the red beam of energy devastated the spot they were just standing in. He lands safely a few feet away, still carrying her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks for the save, Asriel." She nodded as he gently set her down.

Sans' eyes glowed deadly crimson as he faced his brother, fists clenched. Before Papyrus could react to the change, his soul turned blue, and he was suddenly thrown into the entrance of Grillby's, crashing right through the doors and causing multiple splinters to come flying out from the impact.

"...We're not going to be able to stop their fighting. It's escalated too quickly." Flowey said, cowering in Red's hair the moment Papyrus appeared. "Guys, we need to go. Sans can handle him."

Highly reluctant, Asriel and Red turned and ran after the others with Flowey in tow. Sans grunted in acknowledgement and turned to the wreckage that Papyrus was sent flying through. Soon enough, Papyrus walked through the debris, dusting off his armor while glaring at Sans. He was grinning sadistically.

"what's the matter, _boss_? you look like you're having a bad time." Sans chuckled. "as for me, i'm having a GREAT time!"

"FIRST YOU TALK BACK TO ME. THEN YOU DISOBEY ME. THEN YOU REVEAL THAT YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME AND COMMITTING A HIGH ACT OF TREACHERY BEHIND MY BACK. AND NOW YOU HAVE THE GALL TO ACTUALLY **ATTACK ME?!** " Papyrus roared as two more Gaster Blasters appeared side-by-side, crackling with energy. "YOUR INSOLENCE HAS GONE TOO FAR IN SUCH LITTLE TIME, SANS!"

Sans frowned. Two Gaster Blasters also appeared by Sans' side, glaring harshly at his brothers set.

The two of them stared each other down. As for the townsfolk, they were shocked that Sans has found the backbone to stand his ground to the Great and Terrible Papyrus. And they also knew that a vicinity in which they could see the two of them fighting would be too close. But they didn't care. They really wanted to see how this confrontation progresses.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR REASONS FOR DOING THIS REBELLION, SANS. BUT I DO KNOW THAT I INTEND TO SQUELCH IT WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE!" Papyrus declared.

"heh. bro. you wouldn't understand why i'm doing this. and you don't know because you wouldn't believe me. the truth is, i understand more than you know. and i know more than you can understand." Sans said, becoming cryptic without warning. Papyrus was caught off-guard by this, but regained his focus just as quickly.

"WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT?!"

"that human...he may just be the thing we need to make all of this better again, to right the greatest wrong ever commited in this version of the underground." Papyrus was once again confused when he said 'version', but Sans didn't care. "besides, i've been waiting to finally knock you down a couple pegs. and as for what you said about my insolence, bro...you're dead wrong. it can go a _helluva_ lot farther." Sans declared as his Gaster Blasters began to charge. " **ya wanna see?** "

Snowdin was bathed in a crimson glow as the brother's Gaster Blasters discarged simultaneously.

 **(Waterfall)**

Asriel and Red panted as they both managed to get away from the battle that's begun to rave Snowdin. Toriel and Frisk were waiting for them with worried faces. Well, Toriel's face could easilg be described as concerned. But Frisk's wasn't as easy to recognize, because his eyes were now becoming covered by the increasing mass of flowers on his body. Asriel was glowing worried by the second because of those flowers.

"Children, are you alright?" Toriel asked, gently setting Frisk down and picking up Asriel, kissing his cheek. "If that lanky skeleton did any damage to you whatsoever..."

"I'm fine, Mom. Really." Asriel said as she sets him down. "Though he did manage to do a number on Red."

"It wasn't anything I couldn't take." Red said. "Though that doesn't mean I really like being thrown around like a rag doll. That move hurts a lot."

"How do you think I feel? I'm still riding in your hair!" Flowey said, popping out and wobbling around, slightly dizzy. "...But at the very least, we managed to get away from the two raging red skeleton brothers. I don't think I want to be a part of that fight."

"A brothers feud should be settled between the brothers. It's the most preferrable method of ending a vendetta." Toriel stated calmly. "...Of course another way to end the vendetta is to simply incinerate them both and-"

"We're not killing anyone, Mom."

"Oh fine. Whatever pleases you best, children." She clapsed her paws. "So. Sans has bought us some time. He believes the best thing we can do is transport Frisk to the Barrier as soon as possible. I don't know what purpose that shall serve other than giving Asgore what he desires...but I shall heed his advice. If only because he's tried doing so much for us already." Her look turned solemn. "He wasn't fooling anyone with how he was speaking."

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Sans appears to have a severe inferiority complex due to the treatment his brother placed on him. They both gave the implication that this has been going on for years, and now he's finally resisting. And it might be at great personal cost to their relationship. No matter his harsh words...Sans cares about his brother. It must be difficult for him to clash with his sibling in order to make sure that we could proceed."

Flowey lowered his petals and sighed. To think, he thought that nothing could ever get Sans to change. Now he was out there risking his life so that a better future could be secured. Because at this point, he was willing to do whatever it takes to see this timeline's Frisk again. And if what that takes is another Frisk from another timeline, he won't deny this chance. But...Frisk has to make it to the Barrier to do something to make it worth the danger.

The problem was that aside from breaking it, they had no idea what else was supposed to be done there. Sans assumes that Frisk will simply figure it out. Flowey hoped he was right about that.

Asriel looked slightly stressed, rubbing his horns with a heavy sigh. "This is messed up...most of our loved ones turning on one another so easily...and the flowers covering Frisk up, slowly draining his life away..." He shook his head, his ears flopping slightly. "Not that I don't appreciate Sans' help, but I wish we had more than what we're getting..."

"We'll be fine, Asriel. We may not have much of the information that we might need, but we have enough to keep moving onward." Frisk said, patting his shoulder. "It's also important that we don't stop supporting one another through this. It's the only way we can make it through the timeline at all."

Asriel lightly smiled. Frisk can''t even see properly at this point, and the flowers were draining him bit by bit, yet he was still doing his best to make his brother feel better. Asriel reached out and hugged Frisk softly. "You're right, Frisk. We can't afford to falter so much in a timeline like this. I'm going to get you out of here. That's a promise I make as your older brother." He pulled back slightly to quickly nuzzle his cheek. "Okay. Now we just have to get past-"

"INCOMING!" Red swiftly tackles the both of them to the ground as a glowing red spear flies right over their heads, eventually sticking into the ground and cracking it.

" _FUCK!_ I missed!"

Toriel's eyes narrowed darkly as she conjures blue flames in her paws, swiftlt turns around and throws it at the oppressor. Said oppressor reacted with a forward jump, the ledge behind it being utterly destroyed, rocks tumbling to the ground.

The would-be assassin landed on the ground, cracking it so hard that a crater formed and rocks shot upward upon impact. Pushing her hair away from her face, Undyne grinned maniacally.

"Look at what I've found. A Wimpy Daisy, a Banished Queen, an unknown Mutt, a Fake Prince, and the last Human we need. I see that Sans isn't with you, Papyrus must be dealing with him as we speak." She stood up as another blood red spear manifested in her hands. "Which means the glory of claiming the last required human will belong to me! Fuhuhu!"

"Undyne..." Asriel whimpered sadly. He showed great hesitation when it came to even thinking about being in an actual fight with her. In his timeline, she's his beloved teacher. Nothing ever went past simple, friendly sparring. But that wouldn't be the case here. He slowly pushed Frisk behind him.

"Alright, here's how things are going to go." Undyne continued. "That Daisy is going to leave . And the fake Prince, the Banished Queen, and that human are coming with me quietly. That's the boring but easier way. Unless you want to do this the hard way. Then I'd weedwack the daisy, put down the dog, dust the fake Prince, capture the banished Queen, and simply take the human's soul right here and now." She grinned. "To be honest, I prefer you try to resist. I haven't had some actual action in a long time."

"You seem to think that you're in a position to give me orders." Toriel stated. "This human stays alive, this is my will."

"I'm not a daisy..." Flowey muttered.

"Your will means nothing. The will of a banished Queen isn't gonna be heeded by no one. Someone who disobeys Asgore's direct command isn't going to be properly recognized by anyone." Undyne's eyes narrowed to slits. "Anyone who defies Asgore's command has no place in this Kingdom. He sent you away because of your disobedience."

"My disobedience...I was trying to save everyone from making a horrid mistake!" Toriel shouted. "We could barely fight the humans in the first war, and he's so demented as to think we could win the second one! If you all were so eager to destroy yourselves, I had no problem with hastening your demise afterwards!"

"If you hated that decision so much and didn't care that we all het dusted for it, why did you come out of hiding?"

"Simple. I changed my mind. I'm going to go up to my husband and give him a scathing scolding!"

"Hmph. You think he'd be willing and happy to see your face again? Fuhuhuhu. You must have gone senile during your time in the Ruins."

Toriel clenched her fists, her body emitting blue fire. "You have the gall to consider me senile? You irritable, moronic, **_insolent_** child!"

Undyne frowned. "Who the hell are you calling an insolent _child_?"

 _I'm not letting these two fight again!_ Asriel mentally declared. "Mom! We don't have time for this! We have to keep going! Frisk comes first!"

Toriel considered her options. Undyne has insulted her, she'd like nothing more than to burn her skin until she boiled. But...Asriel was right. Her primary concern was Frisk. He wasn't safe here, especially since he now cannot see. She picked him up again and turned to Asriel. "Alright, my child. What shall we do?"

"I just have to concentrate, I'll teleport us straight to Hotland."

"But my child, will that not take a significant amount of your magic?"

"Not significant enough to leave me defenseless." He said, turning for Red. "Come on, Red!"

Red paused for a moment. Then she carefully took Flowey out of her hair and placed him on Asriel's arm. "Undyne will hunt you down like the fierce warrior she is and make whatever you're trying to do much more difficult. I'll hold her off here. You just focus on getting Frisk to the Barrier. The sooner we get the other Frisk back, the better everything will be for everyone. Us and them alike."

"Red! This isn't like that spar you had with our Undyne! This one has no problems with trying to kill you!"

Red placed her paws on her hips. "I'd like to think of it as taking off the training leash. I'd have to run into a scenario like this eventually, right? Might as well start now."

"But...but..."

"I know you've been pretty protective of me more than anyone, because you're the one who freed me from my prison, and I woke up in a strange new world. But I gotta put my independence to the test."

Asriel sighed. "I...I don't know..."

"Remember what I said during her spar with Undyne, Asriel. Give her a chance." Frisk said calmly.

The Prince pondered his brother's callback, releasing Toriel's paw for a moment and faced Red. He slowly gains a smile of acceptance. Red has the capability of watching her own back. Now she's taking the chance to prove it. "Just...be careful, Red." It might be possible to Reset the timeline, but he'd rather not chance further consequences to Frisk.

Without any mental input, she gives him a reassuring lick to his cheek, eyes softly closed. He went completely stiff once her tongue made contact with his cheek, a fiery blush igniting on both. Her blush was nowhere near as bright as his. "I'll catch up. Don't you worry your fluffy little head about it."

"O...Okay..." Asriel murmered shyly, absentmindedly taking Toriel's paw and focusing on the warp. The last thing seen from the group was Flowey's stupefied expression. Red took a deep breath as she turned around and drew her sword.

"NGAH! DAMMIT! I hate teleporters!" Undyne snarled, stomping the ground. She calmed down quickly as a multitude of spears manifested behind her, aimed for Red. "I guess I'll setrle with dusting you first before going after them!"

Red sighed softly, closing her eyes. She didn't have the battle experience to match Undyne's. She needed to even things out another way.

She remembers something...an ancient power long thought to be lost to the sands of time...

Soon, a large, glowing Delta Rune symbol appeared abover her on her left, and another on her right. Then an eye appeared in the very middle of them, and they shined slightly brighter. They majestically flapped their wings as ancient symbols surrounded them.

 _Red called upon the power of the Royal Guardians..._

* * *

 **Me. Well...they DID have things under control...so we can thank Fell!Alphys for mucking it all up. Now everything's chaotic and junk.**

 **Asriel: Ah...a-ah...**

 **Me: Oh. Azzy's still shocked.**

 **Frisk: Shocked by what? I can't see past these flowers!**

 **Me: No time for that! The sooner this timeline's Frisk comes back, the sooner everything will be fine!**

 **Asriel: B-But how will that happen...?**

 **Me: That's a bridge we'll cross when we get there. Anyway, conflict. Lots of it. And it'll get worse for a bit because Fell!Alphys is sadistic. She didn't even speak in this chapter. Look at the mess she made regardless.**

 **Fell!Alphys: Mwahahahahahaha...**

 **Me: ...Yeah. Mad scientist. Next chapter stuff happens. Red and Sans have been left behind. Four remain. It's...gonna be a bit complicated. Fun, but complicated! Fun for Fell!Alphys, probably, and complicated for the bunch...who knows?**

 **Fell!Alphys: I do~Mwahahahahaha...**

 ***ding!***

 **Fell!Alphys: Ooh! My cupcakes are ready! *Pauses as everyone stares at her* ...DON'T JUDGE ME!**


	15. Fulfillments Born From Conflict

**Asriel: I guess this could have went much better...but it certainly isn't too bad!**

 **Fell!Undyne: The hell you talking about, this is terrible! Once again, the chapter name is garbage!**

 **Fell!Alphys: I suppose with a few minor adjustments, this can be considered somewhat readable. But the probability of that happening is dreadfully low.**

 **Red: Okay look! This chapter isn't the best, but it isn''t the worst. Can we just leave it at that?**

 **Frisk: If it'll make the arguing stop, it's okay.**

 **Fell!Papyrus: WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! WHERE THE HELL AM I?!**

 **Fell!Toriel: Oh my goodness, not this again...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(Hotlands)**

Asriel, Flowey, Frisk, and Toriel landed just a few feet in front of Alphys's Lab. Like always, the terrain was intense with heat because there was much boiling lava beneath them. Asriel and Toriel were the only ones no longer heavily affected by the heat, given how they've conditioned themselves to be used to such intense heat. They still sweat a bit, but they don't get hot to the point of passing out. Frisk however, his case may not be as simple. Human skin is still very sensitive to temperature changes.

Flowey looked for any signs of injury on any of them. To his relief, they were all mostly unharmed. But now...now they really had to keep Frisk safe. He can no longer see on his own, due to the flowers fully covering his eyes at this point. That, and they were now at the home and workplace of the Mad Scientist, Dr. Alphys.

Asriel turned his head to Flowey. "Alright. Different timeline, different Alphys. Can you tell us anything about this timeline's Alphys?"

"D-Dr. Alphys...I'm sure that you and Frisk know at least know half of what she's done based on what happened in your own timeline. She is the reason why I'm like this. A-And she's well aware that this is something that hurts me deeply...but she doesn't care. To her, I'm just another experiment that's both gone right and wrong. I couldn't serve my purpose, so she simply threw me aside."

"...Flowey..." Frisk said softly, facing the sound of his voice. Flower gently attached his vines to Frisk and climbed atop his shoulder. He sensed he was right next to his head, as he reached his hand out and gently petted his petals. The flower closed his eyes and leaned into the hand gently petting his petals.

"...Thanks for caring, Frisk. I really don't get a lot of that despite the timeline we're in."

"Well you should. Everyone should. I know everyone can become better than all of this." Frisk nodded. "But before we can prove that, we have to break that Barrier..." He sighed, lightly rubbing his neck. "This is going to be hard. Once we break the Barrier, then what?"

"First and foremost, we have to get Asgore to call off his declaration of war on humanity." Asriel said. It didn't matter if this wasn't his universe, war was never a good idea if it can be easily avoided. Though he had a distinct feeling that this version of Asgore would be much less willing to call off the war. Everyone is so willing to come to blows here, he didn't find it impossible for Asgore to be much more aggressive.

Toriel gently hugged Frisk closer to her bosom as she looked up towards the lab. "Shall we proceed?"

"I'll go first." Asriel said as he moved through the sliding doors, with Flowey serving as Frisk's seeing eye flower. Toriel cautiously sets Frisk down as she enters the Lab last, the doors closing behind them and sealing them in darkness. She raised a paw and a ball of blue fire illuminated the room.

Asriel took hold of Frisk's hand as they moved through the lab. "Asriel. Is there anything different about her Lab?" Frisk said, being unable to see.

"Other than the room being significantly darker, I don't see much different about her lab. I see notes, her refrigerator, dog bowls, opened noodle packs, cupcake wrappers..." He blinked. "She must really like cupcakes..."

"I do smell cupcakes in here..." Frisk said after smelling the room a bit.

Soon enough, Alphys slowly emerged from the darkness, glasses shining. "You got past Papyrus, and you got past Undyne. I must say, your tenacity is admirable...and irritating."

"Alphys...we don't want any trouble..." Frisk said quietly.

"Ah. It's too late for that. You're human. There's going to be trouble whether we like it or not." Alphys declared. "Like I mentioned before, I'm rather interested in you. Just what is so special about this particular human that Sans is willing to go against his brother to keep it safe?" She shook her head. "I was never able to accurately analyze how he thinks. It makes him one of my more annoying companions."

"...You don't like Sans very much, do you?" Asriel asked curiously.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Alphys mumbled, slightly hissing angrily at the mention of him. "...Anyway, now that you're here, I can finally satisfy that curious itch of mind the moment I saw you two. Now, I'll need a sample from both Asriel and Flowey."

"How do you-OUCH!" Asriel was beginning to ask, but Alphys leaned in and plucked some of his fur from his body.

"W-Wait! I don't think we-OW!" Flowey protested, but yelped in pain as she also plucked one of his petals from his flower body. He quickly regrows it, panting tiredly.

"Thank you for your contribution, boys." Alphys said sweetly. She then turned her gaze over to a machine on her right. Placing Asriel's fur in one petri dish, and a piece of Flowey's petals in another. "Well, I've got what I wanted. You lot can go ahead and leave me to my work."

Asriel blinked. "Wait...you're just letting us go?"

"I'm a scientist, not a fighter. And even if I did try to capture you myself..really. My chances of victory are rather miniscule." Alphys said, not looking back at them. "Besides, I don't think this is something Queen Toriel wishes to hear right now. I don't want to burn to a crisp."

Toriel narrowed her eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me, Dr. Alphys?"

"Something that I _want_ to tell you at this exact moment? No, not really." She retorted. "Seriously, I need to work in somewhat peace, so you might want to get going. Queen Toriel...King Asgore has been informed that you were coming. I'm sure he'll be _very_ interested in seeing you."

"You told him I left the Ruins!?"

"No. I told Undyne, who told Asgore. It's a bit different from that." Alphys shrugged. "You'll know more when I'm ready to tell you. Not a second before."

"What else did you disclose?"

"I believe I've said enough to you for the time being. Now I know Asriel still has enough stamina to teleport. How about you do that and leave me to my work?" Seeing that the Royal Scientist was not going to cooperate any longer, Asriel sighed as he concentrated and warped everyone out of the lab.

Alphys was focused on the petri dishes, inserting them into the machine she stood in front of. Typing a short sequence of numbers, she looked upon the screen with interest. Her eyes widened slowly. "Amazing. The dust particles of Asriel Dreemurr attached to Flowey, as well as the magic residue from the other Asriel...it's unbelievable. They're both the real Asriel! Same genetic codes, same magical makeup, same age and body! The only things of significant difference is that the other Asriel is not a flower anymore. And if he's not a flower anymore, then he's not of this world! Not just any clone! Simply...a different version of him, due to contrasting experiences..."

Suddenly, much of Sans actions began making a bit more sense. This alternate Asriel, and the human and canine he traveled here with, must have something important on them that Sans was willing to risk everything to protect. It would also explain why Toriel has come out of hiding. There were very few other reasons why she would leave the Ruins. She's grown to care for the alternate version of her son. She didn't care about the small details. He looks like her Asriel, just like Frisk looks like Chara. Hotland would sooner freeze over than Toriel letting those two die.

Alphys's glasses shined white again as she looked towards the camera that viewed Snowdin. Sans and Papyrus were locked in a fierce and personal battle. Sans was using this opportunity to get back at his brother for all the mistreatment he's been out through. Whatever Sans was fighting for, it surely built up his courage.

 _But what was the purpose? What was the catalyst? Why, Sans? WHY?!_

Alphys hated not knowing things.

 **(Snowdin)**

The citizens of Snowdin have wisely decided to run and duck for cover because of the intende battle taking place. Sparks of red magic crackled all over the town, red splintered bones sticking into the snow and into a couple buildings, as well as narrowly missing a couple of the citizens themselves. Some peaked behind walls, others behind windows. But one thing was for certain...never in many years could they have predicted something like this.

Sans has snapped. He's found the courage to stand up to his tyrannical brother, and was fully intent on humbling him. Since there was no way his brother was going to listen to reason, he'll do it by force, if that's what it took.

Papyrus was pushed back as Sans turned his soul blue. Eyes narrowed dangerously, razor sharp bones manifested above him and shot towards Sans. The latter easily dodges a majority of them by simply moving to the side or warping out of the way completely. Sans cackled darkly.

"tis' that all you've got, bro? you haven't even dealt a single blow."

"ANNOYING BROTHER!" Papyrus shouted as a Gaster Blaster discharged on his left, firing straight at Sans. He once again warped out of the way, sending a flurry of smaller bones into Papyrus's midsection.

"ah yes, the insults." Sans noted with another casual shrug. "bro, when are you simply gonna accept that you're all bark and no bite? oh wait...you've got plenty of bite. it's just not as bad as mine."

Papyrus snarled. A sharper bone formed in his hand as he rushed towards Sans and slashed at him with an overhead strike. Sans dodged to the right and used a blunt bone attack to lightly bash Papyrus's skull, forcing him to step back. Once he was unbalanced, Sans turned his soul blue and pushed him back, sending him tumbling across the snow. Sans tucked his hands in his pockets and snickered.

"taking a bit of a tumble, bro? ya looked pretty steamed."

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted as he bursts out from the snow with a serious death glare. "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY THE LIKES OF MY NO-GOOD WORTHLESS BROTHER!"

Sans was less than impressed. "ya know pap...i've been thinkin'. if you think i'm so worthless, why exactly haven't you tried to dust me before now?"

"I DONT HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU!" Sans acknowledges Papyrus ever-growling hostile tone. Like he said, Papyrus was becoming all bark and no bite. He didn't have enough bite to back up his bark. Sans however, has more than enough bite to collaborate with his bark. "THIS INSUBORDINATION SHALL NOT STAND, SANS! More Gaster Blasters manifested over his head and fired at Sans simultaneously. Sans warped out of the way once again, the blasts picking up a majority of the snow.

Sans shrugged. "i'm still standin'. and you're still a lousy shot. lemme show ya how it's done." A Gaster Blaster formed behind Sans as he casually steps to the side. It discharges at Papyrus with devastating force. The younger skeleton had to raise a sturdy wall of bones to even try to defend himself against the onslaught. Sans simply pushed his hand outward, a powerful telekinetic push decimating the bones and pushing Papyrus further back, until he hits a tree back-first.

"anyway, bro...ya still haven't answered my question." Sans said as he kept walking towards Papyrus. "if i am such a worthless brother...how come you haven't dusted me? am i not worth the effort. don't wanna dirty your precious battle body with my dust? or is it because ya don't have the guts to kill me? or is it because _ya know you can't do it?_ "

"DON'T SPOUT SUCH NONSENSE TO ME, SANS! I'VE MADE IT CLEAR TO EVERYONE ALREADY!" Papyrus stands in defiance. "I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU, ANYONE WHO STANDS AGAINST ME WILL FACE HARSH RETRIBUTION! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN SUPPORTING THE KILL OR BE KILLED MANTRA! NO ONE IS EXEMPT FROM IT, NOT EVEN YOU!" His hand thrusts forward as Sans' soul turned blue, and he swiped his hand to the side. The shorter skeleton flew with the same motions, but was able to stop himself by having a Gaster Blaster stop him from flying, and he shot multiple bones towards Papyrus, then a blast of his own from the same blaster. Papyrus deflected the bones with his bone staff and moved out of the way of the blast.

"quit dodging the question." Sans said, his frown lessening. "ya may have smacked me around a couple times and even gave me a few good jabs. but you've never went farther than that. would you really be so gentle with me compared to other monsters, if you thought so little of me?" Sans cocked his head to the side.

Papyrus faltered, just slightly. "THAT...THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU."

"now you're just bein' stubborn, bro. this subject is pretty much about the two of us, so i'm pretty sure it has something to do with me." He sighed as Papyrus summoned another Gaster Blaster over his shoulder. "okay, i might as well once again show you how things work." Sans summoned his own Gaster Blaster. Just one. He raised his hand as the Blaster opens it's maw, and fired quickly before Papyrus could fire his own. The blasts cuts clean through Papyrus's blaster, causing it to explode and push Papyrus back against the snow.

The taller skeleton coughed as he got up on his knees. Sans stood right in front of him, hands in his pockets, as his Gaster Blaster levitated by his side. Papyrus thought that he was finally going to claim his revenge.

"...SO THE TIME HAS COME? YOU'VE FINALLY STEPPED UP AND DECIDED TO TAKE CHARGE? YOU'RE BITING THE HAND THAT'S FED YOU, BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LAZY TO DO IT YOURSELF FOR A MAJORITY OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER." Papyrus stated. "...YOU ARE NO LONGER A WEAKLING, SANS. YOU'VE STOOD YOUR GROUND AGAINST ME, AND ACTUALLY MANAGED TO DEFEAT ME. NOW...END IT. YOU DESERVE THIS SORT OF ACCOMPLISHMENT, BECAUSE YOU HAVE VERY FEW TO BOAST OF THAT ACTUALLY HAS MEANING."

 _he wants me to end this battle? so be it._ Sans grinned as his Gaster Blaster neared Papyrus. Thinking that it was either a bite or a point-blank blast, Papyrus just shuts his eye sockets and awaits the end. The Blaster opens it's maw and...

...promptly licks Papyrus's face while purring softly. He jumped a bit from the shock.

"...EH?"

"my gaster blasters aren't just a powerful weapon. they may disappear in and out, but they're still livin' creatures, not just tools. more than that. they're also highly influenced by my emotions. i bet you can guess what i'm feelin' right now?" Sans said, his grin becoming more relaxed as he gently pets the blasters snout.

"I...I DON'T UNDERSTAND..."

"what? didja think i was gonna dust my own brother? i'm not THAT much of an asshole." Sans winked playfully. "you treated me like shit for a long time because you thought i was too weak to defend myself, you wanted to protect me. but as you can see, i can manage just fine. i do appreciate the thought, though. i'm sparing ya. take the time to cool off, kay?" Sans turned and began walking away towards Waterfall, his Blaster following him. "oh. and as for that 'kill or be killed' mantra..." He shrugged. "i don't really believe in it anymore."

Papyrus was in complete and utter awe at what just transpired. Sans has bested him, rather easily. And despite clearly having the power to take revenge for his abuse, he simply shrugs it off and walks away? He was left to his own devices, currently thinking about how much Sans has changed.

Out of earshot, Sans moved his scarf and grabbed his necklace a bit, grinning with relief that he didn't need to go all-out on his brother. Now he just needed to catch up with the others.

 **(Waterfall)**

Undyne was gripping her spear tightly as she glared hard at Red, her grin wide and sharp.

"Fuhuhu...you're no ordinary pup, are ya?"

"I guess you can say that." Red said, the Royal Guardians levitating on her sides. "I know what these things are called. But I have no idea where they're from or how I'm able to summon them. Right now, they're just the support I needed to fight you, since my fighting experience is still in development."

"Well, that doesn't matter too much to me. A fight's a fight. And I've been itching for a good one for a long time now." Undyne grinned madly. "You'd better make this wasted time worth it, pup. I have a human to hunt down."

"That human is my friend. And I have to say that I'm not really a fan of him getting killed at your hands. It would be too jarring. So, if you want that human, you'll have to go through me."

"I'm fine with that!"

Another red spear manifested in Undyne's hands, her eyes turning slitted. Red sniffed the air around her, and blinked. _Huh. Smells like fishsticks and bloodlust. Lots of bloodlust. Yep. I'm in trouble._ She clenched tightly on her sword. _But if she gets past me the way she is now..._

There's no more time for her to think this over. Undyne threw a red spear towards Red with much speed and force. It surprised her for a moment, she was just barely able to reflect it with a swift sword slash. It pushed her back a couple feet before she eventually stopped. _That was much more forceful than I expected! Oh wait, unlike the other Undyne, she's not going easy on me!_ Another spear sped in her direction. She was better prepared, and managed to deflect the spear to the side just barely.

"So. There IS a bit of bite to go with your bark. I REALLY like that!"

Red looked towards the Royal Guardians, who seemed to be stationary. She sweatdropped. _Ooooookay...I remember I can summon these things...though remembering how to USE them might-OH DOG BISCUITS!_

Undyne threw five spears towards Red, making her backflip a couple times to avoid all five of them. A sxith one shoots just past her ear, slicing off a bit of her fur. The mermaid grinned as she pursued the canine, running past the Royal Guardians. "What's the matter, pup?! Aren't ya gonna use your new toys?!"

 _I would if I remembered how!_ Red mentally shouted frantically. Undyne grabbed her spear and thrusts it downward, leaving Red just barely avoiding it before she was kicked aside, rolling across the ground. She gasped as she held her side in pain. _Okay...don't let her get physical. Like, at all. Because that HURTS!_ She leapt upward as a red spear drills into the ground where she was just lying. She needed to get those Royal Guardians to listen to her or this fight would be painfully short. Emphasis on painfully.

"And here I was saying that you had some bark to back up your bite! You're disappointing me, Pup!" Undyne frowned. "And I HATE being disappointed!"

Ten more spears manifested over her head as she shoots them one at a time instead of all at once. Red dodges one with a side jump, dodging another with a backflip, the third one with a front flip, the forth and fifth one she ducked under, the sixth and seventh one she deflected with her sword. The last three shot towards her simultaneously as she was swinging, leaving her open. She moved just enough that the spears didn't pierce her body, but they still gave her nasty cuts alongisde her face, left arm, and right leg.

She winced as she collapsed to one knee, holding her arm as her sword dissipated. _Crap...I'm not gonna last long like this. She's absolutely relentless..._

"Hmph. And you thought you were gonna bar my way to the human. Pathetic." Undyne spat as another crimson spear manifested in her hand. "You were nothing like I expected. I thought I would actually break a sweat, but I was wrong. Now...I'm going to put you down." She raised her spear over her head.

Red panted in exhaustion. _This is not working out like I hoped. I need to even things out NOW!_ She closed her eyes tightly. _Royal Guardians! I don't know what happened that made me sorta lose my connection to you, but I need your help! I'm pretty sure Royal Guardians are supposed to Guard Royalty, but you can't do that without someone to direct you!_ Red lifted her paw. _You're Royal Guardians, right? Well Asriel is Royalty, and I just assured him that I would be fine! Don't make me out as a lier!_

The Royal Guardians heeded Red's plea. They appeared by her side in a blink. The eyes of both Royal Guardians turned cyan for a couple moments, before a cyan magic pulse sounded from the both of them. The blue blast pushed Undyne back before she could deal the killing blow. She skidded across the ground before stopping herself by jabbing her spear in the ground.

"Damn...those things pack a punch..."

"Close combat, you'll surely kick my tail. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna do this long-distance. Kay, thanks!" Red smiled as magic bombs manifested in both of her paws, and the tossed them towards Undyne. The mermaid through spears straight through the bombs, detonating them before they could reach her. Though this left her open as chakrams sliced through the fog, and she was just barely able to avoid having her fin sliced off. This left her open AGAIN, as one of the Royal Guardians sent an orange laser her way while she was moving, striking her in the chest and making her lose her balance.

Red didn't let up. One Royal Guardian glowed bright purple and sent multiple orbs of purple energy straight towards her opponent. Undyne stood her ground ready to knock them aside. That is until the other one glowed red and began shooting a higher number smaller orbs of energy towards her. Her eye widened as the much faster red orbs struck her first, distracting her long enough to be struck by the larger purple orbs. Loud hisses of pain slipped through her teeth as she tried to stand her ground. Speaking of the ground, more magic bombs were thrown at her feet, and they exploded at the same time. Undyne couldn't keep her balance anymore, and was sent flying into a wall, and collapses onto the ground, her spears dissipating. She grunted a bit, getting up on one knee.

Red already had her sword trained on her remaining eye.

"...Fuhuhu...how humiliating..." Undyne muttered. "I lost to a mere pup...pathetic. King Asgore will be ashamed of me."

"I'm not some mere pup, Undyne. And you're more than some knight for Asgore." Red responded.

"Tch, what do you know?" Undyne huffed. "You're just a pup. You don't know anything about this world. Asgore has decided that this world is 'Kill Or Be Killed'. That's the way it's always been."

Red tilted her head. "Yeah, I gotta say. That mantra is not very well liked as you think it might be.

"i agree with the pup." Sans said as he appeared in a flash of crimson.

"Wait, Sans?! How the hell did you get past Papyrus?!"

"he's chillin out in snowdin. heh." Sans shrugged. "anyway, this is turning out to be a pretty deep subject. let's discuss it...at the lab."

"Wait wha-" Sans didn't let her finish, he simply teleported the three out of Waterfall.

 **(Hotlands)**

"yo, alph!" Sans said right when they entered Alphys's Lab. The Royal Scientisr turned towards the him with a calculated eye, but was rather surprised to see Undyne and Red with him.

"W-What?! What's going on here?!" Alphys said frantically.

"here's the gist of it. you." He pointed towards Alphys. "and her." Then he pointed to Undyne. "need to have a talk that's been prolonged for too long."

"What the hell...?"

"He means your relationship." Red added.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this bullshit, Sans! I'm going after the Human!" Undyne said as she turned for the doors. Sans quickly raised a wall of bones in front of said door, as well as a Gaster Blaster snarling at her.

"neither of you are leaving until you sit down and talk this out." Sans reinforced.

"SANS! You skeletal bastard! Let us out!"

"nope."

"SANS!"

"nope."

"GODAMMIT SANS!"

"nah. i'm comic sans."

"GRAAAAGH!"

Alphys sighed. "He seems pretty intent on this. If we are to make this proceed quicker, we should do what he says."

"glad ya see it my way."

Alphys sits on a wheeled stool and folded her arms. "So, Sans. What do you wish for us to spesk about that requires thst we waste time we could have been spending towards gaining the human's soul?"

"that right there." Sans pointed out. "human soul this. human soul that. it's like no one down here has a life outside of gaining the last human soul." Sans shrugged. "so honestly, i'm not playn' that schtick anymore. i've got my own life."

"Oh really? Does that include how you're helping beings from a world parallel to our own?" Alphys questioned.

"i saw a way to finally put am end to these damned regulations. i was gonna take it." Sans declared, holding his necklace tightly. He closed his eyes sockets. "and i know that you two hate these things just as much as i do. its taken up all of your time together, and ya can't stand it. yet you keep puttin' business first."

"What are you insinuating?"

"sooner or later, one of you is going to say those dreaded two words that's sure to break you two apart." Sans paused. "and those words are...'what relationship?'"

"Bullshit!" Undyne's eye became slitted, gritting her teeth.

"You're speaking nonsense!" Alphys shouted, losing her composure.

"wanna bet? when was the last time you two have spend some actual, genuine, time together?" Alphys and Undyne looked at one another, trying to think of the last time they actually interacted face-to-face. Their eyes slowly grew large in realization. Sans nodded. "didn't think so. you both are so intent on achieving the key to our freedom and looking towards a bright future together, that you're neglecting that the time you spend together in the present is just as important. if you can't maintain your relationship in the present, then getting to the surface will no longer matter to either of you, will it?"

Undyne and Alphys continued staring at one another as understanding sunk in. Sans was relentless with his words...but he was right. They were far too intent with doing their jobs, waiting for something that most likely would have never come. And as that time passed, and they grew more anxious about getting back to the surface, the time they spent together dwindled to mere phone calls and not even seeing each others faces.

Without their knowing it...they've become distant.

Undyne's eye lowered sadly. "Alphys...is...is the bonehead actually right about this...about us?"

"As much as I'd hate to admit to Sans being right about something, especially about something like this...I have to concede." The lizard sighed, grasping her chest. "We're so focused on progressing on our future together, after the Barrier is destroyed...but what would be the point, if the time we spend together in the present has been reduced to nothing?!"

Undyne rubbed her arm. "Hell...we've spent too much time apart. We kept making plans to get together...but every time we get so close, something is always coming up! Either it's Royal Guard stuff or Royal Scientist stuff! I'm sick of it!"

"As am I. As devoted as we are to our positions...I find the personal cost to be highly displeasing." Alphys then turned to Red. "You. You're from the alternate world like the others. What...what are we like...?"

Red held her chin, her tail wagging softly as she recalled what she was told. "From what Asriel told me...after the Barrier was destroyed, you both quit your original jobs so that you two could spend more time with each other."

Both of them were taken aback by this. "We...we quit our jobs? We just dropped them like that? Why?" Undyne asked.

"Because you both decided that your time together meant so much more to you than jobs that don't make you happy, and caused you a lot of pain. You both still like helping others, but on your own terms, without the stress of your jobs keeping you apart." Red smiled. "Now you both live in the same house on the Surface, cuddle constantly, and watch all the anime and read all the manga that you want." Truthfully, Red doesn't know much about either, just that they enjoyed those things.

Once again, Undyne and Alphys looked at one another, blushing slightly. The former awkwardly played around with her hair, while the the latter fiddled with her skirt a little. They didn't seem to know what to say. Thought a gentle nudge from one of Sans Gaster Blasters made Alphys trip forward. Undyne got on her knees and quickly caught her, holding her in her arms as they looked into each other's eyes. Alphys's swirled glasses grew foggy as a blush overtook her face, while Undyne's blue face grew a blush of her own.

Undyne found the courage to speak. "So...um...those other versions of us...they actually had the guts to quit their jobs..."

"Because they found their love for each other to be far more valuable to them..." Alphys finished. "Though can we really do the same...? What about the Barrier...and Asgore?"

"let _me_ worry about those things. you two worry about yourselves." Sans insisted.

Alphys turned to Undyne again, wondering what to say. There was so much she didn't take into account, so many things she wanted to know but didn't. She knew what Sans was up to, and she was ashamed to say that it's working. As she thought about this, she looked into Undyne's eye once again as they held one another. It really has been too long. She can't even remember the last time they embraced like this. Making her decision, Alphys took off her swirled glasses and out them in her pocket. Her crimson, slitted eyes were now visible.

 _...Fuck it._

Putting all rational thoughts aside, Alphys pulled Undyne by the chin and kissed her with much passion and vigor. Undyne was a bit taken aback, but she easily caught up and kissed back, fully wrapping her around the lizard's waist. Said lizard's tail was wagging softly in pleasure. It was such a cute moment.

Then Alphys bit Undyne's lip. Hard.

The mermaid pulled back quickly in shock. Alphys wasn't at all regretful of her actions. If anything, she seemed very pleased with Undyne's reaction, watching as a line of blood ran down Undyne's chin where she bit her. Undyne was again able to recover again, and grinned ecstatically as Alphys leaned in and licked the blood away herself.

"Hm. This is good. I haven't sampled your blood in so long~"

"Hell _yes_..." The mermaid pulls Alphys by her lab coat as the latter cups her chin, and they kissed again, completely oblivious to the world around them. Alphys's tail now wagged more excitedly than before, as she stroked Undyne's crimson hair.

Red smiled nervously. _It's_ _cute! In it's own sadistic way..._

Sans grinned. This was such a wonderful moment that he had helped set up...time to ruin it for his own amusement.

"and i now pronounce you two: fish bitch, and fat bitch!"

"FUCK YOU SANS!" They both shouted at him simultaneously, and in true anime-like fashion. Sans just stuffed his hands in his pockets and cackled wildly. Red facepawed. He just couldn't help himself, could he? "I _knew_ he would say more shit, I just KNEW it!" Alphys folded her arms. "You've got some nerve, calling ME the fat one."

"big-boned. totally different. you're just flat-out chubby."

Undyne rolled her eye. "He's just being an asshole, Alphys. We knew he would do this." She grinned as she hugged Alphys closer. "But that doesn't matter. I've got the hot mad scientist. Fuhuhuhu!"

Alphys grinned. "Indeed."

"Besides...I've got nothing against your physique. If anything, it makes you more fun to cuddle." Undyne grinned. "Not to mention, what I can fondle..." Alphys blushed brightly, adjusting her lab coat so that she covered her chest, as well as her rear.

Alphys cleared her throat. "W-Well. We've gotten that out of the way. Sans...what do you plan to do about the Barrier? Asgore?"

Sans shrugged. "like i said. let ME worry about that. pup, let's move." He turned as the bones and Gaster Blasters disappeared, walking through the doors with Red following him.

"Another thing...why? You've changed so drastically in such short time...I find it truly baffling. Please tell me how and why this happened?"

Sans didn't stop, but his grin grew softer. "how and why, eh? if things go well, then you'll know soon enough."

 _that's five out of six, sweetheart. including myself. now all that's left is asgore...and boy, why do i feel like that encounter is gonna be hell?_

 **(New Home)**

Asriel and the others suddenly appeared in the deeper parts of New Home, managing to land on their feet. Or in Flowey's case, he just kept hanging onto Frisk. Asriel panted slightly as he forced himself not to fall over. It took him a couple moments to recover before he straightened himself out again.

"Okay...this is pretty far ahead, isn't it?" Asriel asked.

"It really is. We completely overshot MTT Resort and the Core." Flowey noted, looking around a bit to see that the surrounding areas were beginning to appear gray. "Anyway , it's not like we actually have time for dealing with all of those monsters AND Mettaton. Frisk's time is highly limited."

Toriel placed her paw on Frisk's forehead, which was also covered by flowers along with his eyes, making it look like a flower crown. She frowned with concern. "The flower is right. Frisk is getting worse with much of this prolonged time. I do not know what you plan to do to help him, Asriel, but I do hope we can do so quickly." She said as she removed her paw. "No monsters will dare strike at me. Follow me through New Home, children." With this, Toriel turns and leads the way.

Asriel gently grabs hold of Frisk's hand and leads him along. His concern grows as he feels his brother wobble a bit without his own accord. Then he sees the flowers on his legs. _He's not going to be able to walk on his own at this rate..._ He's reminded of how Chara died the very first time, poisoning himself with the golden buttercups, and how he watched helplessly as the life slowly left his body. Now, he was watching golden flowers bloom over Frisk's body, draining the life out of him in a very similar way. Both cases, he was completely powerless to do anything to help, other than watch. At least this time, there was a way. He stopped a bit as he turned around and faced Frisk. "We're going to save you, Frisk. Just hold on a little longer for me, okay?"

"I'm fine, Asriel. Very woozy and dizzy, but fine..." Frisk said slowly, looking in the direction of Asriel's voice. "We're going to make it. I'm not going anywhere..."

Asriel stared worriedly. He could sense that with every flower that gradually blooms on Frisk's body, his magic gets more difficult to sense. Even his **Determination** was beginning to greatly wane. And yet the human boy was still doing his best to smile and reassure Asriel that everything would be alright. He was thinking this, even as theh passed through the golden light of the Judgement Hall.

"...I know we are. I'm just worried..." He muttered as he held Frisk's hand continued walking. Then he whispered so Toriel didn't hear: "I've already lost Chara in a slow and painful death because of the buttercups and I had to watch every moment of it, completely powerless and full of regret. I don't want to go through that again with those same flowers. Not with you, Frisk."

Frisk understands how devastated Asriel would be if he allowed him to perish because of the same buttercups that Chara killed himself with in his very first life. And he understood how desparate he was to not let that happen again in similar circumstances.

"Children. We grow closer." Toriel forewarned them. Asriel and Frisk nodded readily, while Flowey whimpered. She sensed two magic sources appear behind her, and turned to see Sans and Red. "Sans and Red. You both are alright and well?"

"we've hit a couple speedbumps." Sans shrugged.

"Red, how much did Undyne hurt you? Are you alright?!" Asriel asked with worry as Toriel was already getting to healing the damage she currently had.

"She didn't hurt me enough to put me out of commission, that's for sure." Red huffed, though her look softened when she sees the genuine immense concern Asriel had for her. "Asriel...I'm fine. Really. Nothing I can't walk off."

Asriel looked towards Frisk, then towards Red, and back towards Frisk again. "Red...I need you and Flowey to stay here and guard Frisk for me. Please." The way Frisk was now, confronting Asgore with him would be the worst thing they could do. Frisk won't even be able to shield himself because his soul has gotten weaker. He wouldn't risk that.

"Me...?" Flowey said a bit nervously. Asriel nodded in confirmation. With a nervous nod, he wrapped himself around Frisk a bit more and began gently applying he and Red friendliness pellets.

Sans was most supportive of Asriel's choice. Asgore was not one who could be talked down, not this universe's version of him. Frisk being there would just serve more as a serious detriment than a benefit. They'll bring him before the Barrier AFTER Asgore's been defeated. Without another word, Asriel, Toriel, and Sans proceeded forward to Asgore's Throne Room.

Frisk, Flowey, and Red were left in the Judgement Hall, the latter two having been assigned to guarding the former. Frisk just sits on the ground quietly, doing his best not to remain unconscious.

...he suddenly lifted his head up. The three of them weren't alone. "Who's there...?"

 _"...So you CAN sense me. That makes things muuuuuch easier."_

Frisk tried to focus whatever magic he had left into sensing who was speaking to him. He gasped as the Soul he sensed was very familiar. The Soul was present, but it had no body. And somehow it has eluded everyone's attention for many years, and for many constant Resets. He did his best to paint a mental picture of the Soul he sensed, since he couldn't use his eyes. He could make out the chocolate brown hair, the rosy cheeks, the green sweater with a yellow stripe, and the crimson eyes. The only thing totally different, was the brown skirt.

"No way... _Chara?_ "

 _"Bingo, Frisky. Or at least, a different version of Frisk...er...whatever. Either way, while our friends are busy keeping King Dad at bay, you and I need to talk."_

 **(The Barrier)**

King Asgore stood before the Barrier, patiently awaiting for the intruders to appear before him.

This version of Asgore was much unlike his classic counterpart. His hair and beard were not golden, but pitch black. His horns were razor sharp, as well as his fangs. His armor as pitch black, while his cape was blood red like his eyes. His black trident stood by his side as he held it woth his left paw, which had it's claws completely unsheathed. The aura around him was immense, powerful, filled with supreme dominance and demanded submission from all who stood before him. The expression he wore was definitely one worthy of a conqueror.

...But the two Heart Lockets hanging loosely around his neck proved that he was far from being a completely cold-blooded conqueror.

Soon enough, as he expected, the first one to come through was his banished Queen, Toriel. Then came the imitiation of his son, Asriel. And finally came the Lazy Skeleton, Sans, who's more rhan he let's on.

His gaze lands squarely on Toriel first. "Toriel...my Queen. And here I thought you'd still be at the Ruins. Where you were meant to stay."

"I cannot live there alone anymore, Asgore. I just _can't_." Toriel shook her head. "You can't force me to stay in those accursed Ruins all by myself while my sins continues to haunt me when I'm awake AND when I'm in slumber!" She shouted angrily. "You have just as much to be guilty for as I did, yet you forced ME ro take the fall! Almost everyone turned agaisnt me!"

Asgore's eyes narrowed. "It is exactly what you deserve, considering your failure from long ago."

"How is it just MY failure? Chara and Asriel were OUR children, Asgore! We both failed at keeping them safe! Yet you were so angry that you sent me away to deal with my demons all by myself! How could you leave me to rot like that?!" She said while tightly clutching the red scarf around her neck. "We were supposed to get through this together...we were supposed to be a family...we allowed ourselves to be torn apart..." Toriel shook her head. "Asgore...cease this madness. We can still try to preserve whatever memories we have of them. You and I can still be together and begin anew. We can't allow the family to completely tear itself apart!"

Asgore breathed out, smoke emitting from his nostrils. "I know. And you must also know that is the reason why I shall do what I must to avenge them. Our family is eternally shattered. Both of our children have perished under our vigilance and it's haunted me for years, just as much as it haunted you. I shall avenge them. I shall avenge them both, and I shall see the humans burn!"

"You mustn't!" Toriel shook her head. "You can't restart this war! Not only is it a war we're incapable of winning, but it's not what our children would have wanted!"

" **DON'T SPEAK TO ME ABOUT WHAT THEY WOULD HAVE WANTED!** " Toriel was unfazed by Asgore's furious roar. "They had hopes. They had dreams. They WERE our Hopes and Dreams! The humans took those hopes and dreams and turned them into dust, along with our son! You cannot expect me to forgive them for such insidious action!"

"It's not like we're any better! Our Kill or Be Killed mindset has turned into complete savages, just like they imagined us to be!"

"What the humans think of us is of no concern to me." Asgore clutched tightly onto his Trident. "I shall not kill you, Toriel. You're the only one I have left. However, this time I shall make sure you can never run away from your banishment again. But Sans...your treachery has been acknowledged, and will not be forgiven."

"i figured as much." Sans shrugged.

"And as for you...the one who dared to impersonate my late son..." Asgore snarled viciously as he turned his trident on his alternate son, something he was unaware of. " **For your despicable mockery of the Dreemurr Family name, I** **shall have you personally executed.** "

Asriel somewhat saw this coming. It just wouldn't do to try to convince Asgore otherwise. Not with how furious he was at the mere sight of the smaller child. To him, Asriel was unintentionally mocking him with the illusion that his son was alive an well. It was just like the situation with Toriel...only that it's much worse. Even if she thought he wasn't real, she was subconsciously holding back. Asgore would do no such thing. But it didn't matter to Asriel.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He exhales slowly, before opening his eyes. The scleras have turned black. Sans for one, was highly impressed with how quickly Asriel could make himself intimidating when he truly wants to be.

" **No, Dad. No you won't.** "

* * *

 **Me: Special Hint, the arc is almost finished!**

 **Asriel & Frisk: Yay! **

**Me: But since this is Flowerfell we're talking about...there will be some degree of feels. Not 'Overgrowth' levels of feels...but big enough feels to be pretty significant. So yeah...prepare for that.**

 **Fell!Sans: i'm sure we can handle it.**

 **Fell!Toriel: I do hope so. Asgore will not be as gentle as I.**

 **Fell!Alphys: I do believe he means that we can take whatever feels Ben throws at us. It mostly depends on whether or not Ben can handle the feels himself.**

 **Red: I guess we'll have to see, huh?**

 **Me: In the next chapter!**


	16. Father Vs Son! An Altered Sacrifice!

**Me:...I made this exceedingly long.**

 **Asriel: We've seen longer.**

 **Frisk: Much longer.**

 **Red: It isn't like you haven't done this before. Geez, Ben.**

 **Me: Hm. Anyway, I did a lot of things in this chapter because honestly...it looks pretty messy, and the end is sorta rushed, but I didn't wanna break it up. So...here we are. It might be my absolutely pathetic attempt at feels, and a possible alternate ending to a possible Flowerfell story...but hey, you can always laugh at how bad I write these! :D**

 **Fell!Toriel:...*hugs me tight* Your confidence is dangerously low, child...**

 **Me:...I realize that keeps happening.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(Frisk's Mindscape)**

Frisk was able to adjust quickly to creating a mental picture of the soul he was speaking to, with some of the magic he had left. He could sense without a doubt that this soul belonged to Chara, or at least an alternate version of Chara, because this one was clearly female, unlike his brother. It really made him wonder that some timelimes are so drastically different that the very gender can contrast greatly from another. But that was a wonder he had no time to indulge himself in.

Right now, he needed to address the female version of Chara.

Appearing on the mental plane, Frisk stood in a field of flowers. Across from him, stood the alternate Chara. Her smile was calmer than he expected, but he also sensed a bit of urgency from her, though he could tell she was trying to be considerate of how he was processing information. She clasped her hands and smiled brightly.

"Hey there, Frisk. Or maybe...Frisk Dreemurr is a better greeting." Frisk jumped back in surprise. "Heh, did I surprise you? I bet I did."

"How...how did you...?"

"You'll have to forgive me for the rather abrupt appearance. From the severe timeline distortion, I was cut off from this timeline's version of Frisk, and I became suck in the entire castle." Chara began. Then she shook her head. "Bah, where are my manners? Obviously, my name is Chara Dreemurr. Kinda already knew that, since I'm an alternate version of your brother."

Frisk tilted his head. "And...how would you know that just by looking at me?"

"Oh it wasn't just from looking at you, I did a quick mind probe to see all of your memories to get myself caught up on your situation." She blinked owlishly, then rubbed her neck. "But...that isn't really a good practice on manners, is it? I didn't even ask you first. Great, now I sound like a hypocrite. Even more than usual."

Frisk shrugged. "At least you're a pretty hypocrite~"

"I don't think this is the time for your flirting habit to come into play." Chara replied sternly, though she did blush a bit brighter and fiddle with her skirt slightly. Soon enough, she sits down on a patch of flowers and pats the ground next to her. "Sit with me. Like I said before, we need to talk."

Frisk nodded as he walked up to the alternate Chara and sits next to her like she's requested. He drags his hand through some of the flowers. Even though they weren't truly real, they still felt nice to some extent.

"Now, I'm sure you realize that this Universe is almost identical to yours...except that everyone's some degree of asshole but me, Frisk, and Asriel/Flowey. But it's not like they didn't have their reasons..." Chara sighed as she hugged her knees. "Most of everyone's suffering is a result of my own stupid actions. What was I thinking?!"

Frisk was rather surprised. His version of Chara wasn't at all regretful of his actions until they properly reformed him. But this one has been regretting her choices for a very long time, and would always be regretting them for as long as she existed. It's no wonder she's still here with her soul. All the other souls couldn't pass onto the next life because the monsters kept them contained.

But Chara...Chara **refused** to pass on. Not until she's done what she could to make things right.

Chara sighed as she pushed her legs out gently. "Anyway, I'm not here to tell you of my past life since you know a majority of the story already, it just has minor differences. No, I'm here to help you, help everyone. I was just waiting patiently until you came. There's things you need to know in order to progress and do what you need to do."

"Like what?"

Chara looked forward and raised her hand. The scenery suddenly shifted around them, though the patch of flowers they sat on still stayed where they were. Soon enough, they were seeing three specific people.

"You see, Frisk. Just because I wasn't mentioned too often in this specific timeline...that doesn't mean I wasn't there watching.. It didn't mean that I wasn't there to see what happened. How it happened. And why." Chara said softly. "I'm sure Sans gave you the summarized version of the story. But now...now you'll see and hear the whole thing." She nodded. "Our main characters of this story are Frisk. Female, eighteen-year old Frisk. Flowey. And Sans. This is the story of how the flowers cursed her body with every Reset. The story of how no matter how many times she was killed, she always chose kindness. No matter how many times monsters has insisted that 'Kill or Be Killed' is the law of the world...she chose the brighter path. This is the story of how the Sans of this world went from hating how persistent she was...to falling in love with her for it."

Frisk blinked. "The me of this universe and Sans...they fell in love?"

"Yeah. This is a pretty tragic love story, Frisk. I'll be honest. I'm a pretty tough gal, and I was bawling my eyes out."

Soon, snow began to fall around them. And the scenery changes again. It shifts to the three that Chara mentioned earlier. Frisk with multiple flowers on her head and face, Flowey in a flower pot, and Sans, with a wicked grin, holding his hand out for her to shake. Their very first meeting.

Chara slowly closed her eyes, then lowered her head until her hair overshadowed said eyes.

"This is the story of this Alternate Universe. Its Codename: Flowerfell."

 **[ASGORE: GaMetal Remix]**

The wind howls. Darkness spreads over the large room that contains the Barrier. Asgore's black Trident blended in with most of the darkness around him. He was the last obstacle to achieve the ideal ending for this timeline...it was certainly possible.

Asriel was filled with **Determination**.

" **I shall not allow you to ridicule the memory of my only son any longet, you blasphemous impersonation. Your execution...is NOW.** " Asgore's trident was suddenly lit with black flames, he twirls it quickly and jabbed at Asriel with unrelenting force. Asriel jumped back as the trident cracked the earth and picked up debris.

Asriel landed a couple feet away as he stared at his alternate father. "I'm not a fake, Dad. I'm far from it."

" **Don't mock me. I know the reality of this world. My son is _dead_!** " He roared as his trident picked up more debris as black flames short towards him in waves. Asriel jumped upwards to dodge most of the waves before landing on his feet again. " **Toriel has truly gone mad if she believes our son has returned from the dead. I cannot allow her to continue like this. I may have to oversee her banishment this time.** "

Asriel narrowed his eyes, sclera now black. "She's not going back there!" Flames gathered in his paws as he throws two balls of them towards Asgore. The elder Royal easily dispels them with his paw outward. Asriel clenched his fists. "She can't go back to the Ruins by herself, and she _**won't.**_ Her mentality has greatly deteriorated because of how alone she was and how the darkness continues to haunt her. She can't handle staying trapped there anymore!"

" **She'll be staying there where she cannot get hurt! That is my word, and it will be followed!** " Asgore roared as flames rained down from the ceiling, enlarging quickly and accelerating without too much preparation. Asriel had to one again dodge most of them, and just barely dispelled two of the fireballs before he felt the blunt side of Asgore's trident strike him in the chest. He skidded back a couple feet before finally stopping. " **Your attempts to sway my judgement just because you appear as my son...will only end in failure!** "

Asriel shook his head. "Your judgement is clouded by rage and hate! Those are not the emotions that should be used to lead a kingdom!"

" **What would you know about leading a kingdom?!** "

"Enough to know that this isn't the best way to do so!"

Asgore swung his black trident at Asriel with overwhelming force, Asriel quickly flips backward to dodge the blow. The trident twirls again very quickly in order to strike Asriel again, though this time he was able to somewhat defend against the blow by crossing his arms. He once again landed a couple feet away.

Sans sighed. He had a cage of bones surrounding himself and Toriel, so that they couldn't suffer too much backlash from the battle. "hey, kid. i know you're feeling pretty hesitant because he's your pops...but remember what's at stake here."

Asriel blinked as he did indeed remember why they were in such a hurry. Every minute he spend son this fight, Frisk grows weaker. There was no way he could afford to waste anymore time. But Asgore was powerful enough in his own universe. In this one, his restraint might as well be nonexistent. He had to push back or else Frisk won't make it.

 _... **Thunder Blade.**_

He manifested a Chaos Blade in his paws, then greatly enhances by coursing Shocker Breaker through the sword. He then grips it tight as the sword was now covered in colorful lightning. His sclera turning black once agin, he rushed for Asgore with newfound speed, slashing downwards. Asgore skillfully blocks the strike, his trident coated in black flames. Both of them glared at each other angrily, for different reasons.

" **I'm doing what is best for my people!"**

" **What if the best isn't what they want?!** "

They pushed away from one another before rushing once again. Rainbow lightning clashed with black flames as the blade and trident slashed against one another with enough force to violently shake the room around them, as well as cause streaks of lightning and balls of fire to spread outward and damage the room. The Barrier rippled from the amount of power pushing against it with the constant attacks.

" **Wanting the best life isn't always what's best! You can't keep deciding every single thing that might be best for the monsters! They have the right to think for themselves!** " Asriel shouted as he pushed forward.

Asgore pushed back, sliding Asriel across the room, making him drag his feet slightly. Asriel eventually stopped oushing and jumped back so he could slash upward again. This time Asgore stumbled, but only slightly. His fangs were bared as he clenched tightly onto his trident. Both of his eyes began to flash blue and orange, before he slashed at Asriel with the orange. Asrieo moved through the attack, and was holding still for the blue one. Though Asgore stopped mid-attack and raised his hand so a giant pillar of fire strikes Asriel in the chest. He winced greatly, but teleported back onto the ground before any serious damage could have been done.

The pillars of black flames became more constant, leaving Asriel to constantly jump around to avoid the bursts of fire pushing through the ground with violent and harsh intent. While in the air, be slashed downward again, which as again parried by the Trident. Though this time Asriel used his other paw to blast a wave of flames right at Asgore's chestplate. The blast was strong, snd it knocked him over a couple times before he was eventually slumping against the wall. He used his trident to keep standing, watching with frustration as Asriel landed on his feet again.

"Dad. Don't don't do this, please. You know this isn't the path you want to stay on." Asriel said, softly this time. "If this path is not going to lead you to happiness, then you shouldn't take it if you don't want to."

" **This IS my path to happiness! Claiming vengeance for my family's shattering will make me happy!** " Asgore shouted.

"Trying to lead on the drive of pure vengeance is never a good sign. You're letting yoir hate blind you to what's really important!" Asriel said, his rainbow scarf tucked tightly around his neck. "You got your people to believe that killing one another is their only chance at survival." He shook his head. "I can sense it. They don't want to survive! They want to _live_! You can't force all the monsters to be miserable just because you are!" He pointed at Toriel. "Just look at Mom! She's broken emotionally, mentally, and spiritually! Banishing her to the Ruins alone only made her worse, not better!"

Asgore lifted his trident and struck the prongs hard into the ground. Once again, more black flames shot out from the ground. Asriel leapt backwards to dodge, but was caught off-guard my Asgore covering his fist in black flames and punched Asriel right into the Barrier. The young one recivered quickly, though now blood runs from his cheek. He ignored it.

"Power isn't everything, Dad. Looks what the hunger for it, as well as the constant hatred in the air has done to the monsters, what it's done to you..."

Asgore bared his fangs as he tightly clenched his trident. " **I thought I told you already...you will _CEASE_ this ruse at once! My son is not of this world any longer, and I shall NOT stand here and watch you continue to make a mockery of his memory!**" A large wave of insidious black flames shoots towards Asriel, who slices the wave in half and listened to the flames crash behind him.

Toriel and Sans were still warching the battle rage on, unable to get a proper gauge on who currently had the lead. The latter knew that Asriel was more than capable of victory, but he feels the need to keep restraining himself simply because it's his father, alternate universe or not. In another time, Sans would have scoffed at how much compassion Asriel was capable of ,even to his enemies. But now, now he was hoping the pre-teen couod find a way to make it out of this conflict with as little damage as possible. His own fight with Asgore was intense because he was fighting for Frisk. Asriel's fight with Asgore was even more intense because he too was fighting for Frisk, as well as other obvious and personal reasons.

Sans could hear Toriel praying quietly and desperately to herself. He almost winced when her voice cracked, and he saw a desparate tear rolling down her cheek.

 _c'mon, kid. don't give the old hag even more things to cry about..._

 **(Frisk's Mindscape)**

"Flowerfell..." Frisk repeated.

"Yes, Frisk." Chara nodded. "This is the story of the Flowerfell Universe. The more detailed summary of the story, anyway. We don't have time to show you the whole thing."

"No. I suppose not..."

Chara turned around towards the images again. "Anyway, just as usual, Frisk falls down on a patch of flowers, officially entering the Ruins. As she curiously proceeds onward, Flowey(Asriel) appesrs before her, greeting her frightfully. She assured him that she meant no harm. He was initially surprised by how nice she was, but was pretty insistent that she couldn't stay that way if she wanted to survive. It was then that Toriel confronted her and lead her through the Ruins. Also as usual, Frisk saw her as Mom..." Chara had to pause a little after that one. "...Though since Mom was seriously unhinged due to her time alone, every time she thought that Frisk would leave her like the others, she would kill her. And every time, Frisk would come back to life, and a buttercup bloomed on her body. After constant failures, Frisk and Flowey got through to her, though she had many buttercups on her already. They've already made the connection that every time she died and came back, a flower would bloom on her body."

 _The curse..._ Frisk thought.

"Yes Frisk, the curse." Frisk jumped at this. "I'm playing these memories in your head, Frisk. Of course I can hear your thoughts."

"O-Oh...right."

"Anyway, Frisk was able to leave the Ruins with Flowey in tow. But that's when they ran into their latest, initially reluctant, companion. Sans the Skeleton." Chara continued. "And Sans, being one of the biggest assholes in this version of the Underground, thought nothing of Frisk, and killed her when the opportunity presented itself. However, he was confused when the timeline Reset, he saw her again, and she greeted him again as if nothing happened. She continued with this even as Sans watched Papyrus kill her multiple times. She never fought back, never returned fire. She always kept trying to get through him through nonviolent means through trial and error. Eventually both he and Sans stopped trying to kill her. He asked her did she think the worst person could change. If anyone could be a good person if they just tried."

"Of course she said yes." Frisk said.

"Precisely. With this, she managed to win Sans' loyalty and protection, and his view towards her changed. Even with the loss of her sight and her ability to walk by herself, she never once struck back for her own sake, even when Flowey and Sans kept insisting on it." Chara kept changing images throughout the Alternate Frisk's journey through the Underground. "Waterfall. Hotlands. The Core. New Home. She's somehoe managed to endure the wrath of Undyne, Muffet, Alphys, Mettaton. All of your friends were her enemies...yet she still repeated this mantra:

 _Always be kind._

 _Sometimes kindness is all we can give._

 _Sometimes kindness is enough._

She believed in this, even though most of her body was covered in flowers, and she barely had any time left. Sans and Flowey managed to get to Asgore, and they fought him valiantly. Sans eventually won, and could have finished him off. But he didn't. He couldn't. He simply repeated the same mantra and left him behind. Frisk has changed him for the better, and he never wanted to go back. Their journey has ended, and they successful at getting Frisk through the Underground." Chara lowered her head again. "But the cost was too much for them to handle."

Frisk was shifted to another scene. He could see his alternate self lying on the ground, almost completely covered in flowers. Sans and Flowey looked ready to fall apart at the sight of it.

"The damage was already done. Frisk was far too close to death, and this one she wouldn't be coming back from. They begged her to hold on, but it was far too late for that. Knowing she was finished, Frisk willingly gave up her soul to break the Barrier, freeing the monsters from ther centuries-long captivity and allowing them access to the Surface, without the urge to start a war. But...they couldn't be happy. Frisk has done too much for them to simply forget her. They were heartbroken, and regretful. And as for Sans and Flowey...they'd never be happy again. Since Frisk looked so much like me even though she's older, Flowey couldn't handle her dying permanently because of the exact same flowers. Sans lost the love of his life. And you know how crushed monsters can be when they lose the love of their lives."

Frisk knew all too well. The very first time he met Asgore, he hid how broken he was without his wife and children through his usual happy-go-lucky smile. Knowing his wife was out there and wanted nothing to with him...it caused so much misery. He's glad he was able to fix that when he had the chance.

Chara clenched her fists. "...It's not right. That's just messed up. I couldn't let things end there. I _can't_ let everything end there! But...I didn't have the power to change things. Not by myself." Chara turned to Frisk. She reached her hand out and her soul manifested abover her palm. Frisk's soul emerged from his own body and floated parallel to hers. "So when the timeline Reset and I saw you instead of her...I also saw opportunity."

"Opportunity...?"

"You've defied fate before. You can do it again. My soul disappeared for a while, but it never shattered. That's how we change things. Everyone will get happier ending than what they got before. We can Save the Frisk of this timeline, AND break the Barrier." Chara held her hand out to Frisk. "I have a plan, but I can't complete it without you, Frisk. _Please_. You have to help me change the ending to this tragic tale."

Frisk didn't need to be asked twice. Without hesitation, he grabbed the hand she offered, and the two of them exited his mindscape in a bright flash of light.

 **[Music and Battle Continues]**

Despite the obvious amount of damage slowly becoming present on both of their bodies, neither Asriel or Asgore dared to back down. Sans had to raise up yet another wall of bones to keep the backlash and turbulence at bay, because the first wall was beginning to crumble. He had Toriel right behind him, so he wouldn't risk her getting caught up in any splintered bones in case the pressure became too much.

Sans had to give Asriel credit. He was powerful. He could also sense that the child was still holding back. He wasn't out to kill, yet he was also making a point that he was not afraid to use nonlethal force to end a growing conflict that cannot be settled peacefully.

 _well one thing's for sure. i'd hate to be the guy who fully gets this kid genuinely pissed off._

Asgore once again stood tall, the dark flames now coating his body. " **Submit.** " The amount of authority out behind this demand as astonishing. Sans actually sweated a bit. Just a bit.

Asriel didn't flinch at all. His sclera black once again. " **You know I can't do that.** " It wouldn't be long now. The king was slowing down.

" **Very well. Have it your way.** "

Asgore swings his trident three times, sending wave after wave of black flames towards Asriel in an expanding arc. Asriel pushed his paws out and broke through two of the waves by surrounding himself with his own fire, then sliced through the third one with Thunder Blade. Multiple black balls of fire were shot towards Asriel, and each of them were countered with his own colorful variation of them. Each exploded violently when they collided against one another.

An opening.

A larger flame was conjured up in Asriel's paws as he pushed it forward, watching it shoot fast at Asgore and explode right at his chest. The blow made him stumble backwards again, though he blanted his trident into the ground an remained mostly unmoving. Asriel narrowed his eyes as he remembered that the black flames coating Asgore's body would greatly reduce whatever fire magic he uses against him. Fire was officially out of the question.

" **...What are you doing?** " Asgore suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

" **I did not stutter.** **None of your attacks have been lethal. It is like you're merely trying to incapacitate me rather than kill me. You ought to know that I don't share your restraint in the slightest.** "

"Of course my attacks are non-lethal. I'm not trying to kill you."

" **Foolish.** " Asgore scoffed, swiping his Trident and sending another black wave of flames. " **You've traversed the entire Underground, yet you've learned nothing.** " Asriel dispelled the flames with a shield of fire surrounding him. A black fireball charged in Asgore's paw. " **You've yet to realize what kind of world this is, what it's always been, and always will be. Kill. Or Be Killed. There is no other option!** " He roared as he thrusts his paw outwards to Asriel. The shield was just barely able to take it, and he was pushed back a couple feet with his arms in front of his face, before he stopped moving.

Asriel panted as small bits of steam emitted off of him due to slight Burns. His scarf was mostly undamaged, though the rest of his clothes were tattered, and there was was soot covering small patches of his fur. Despite this, he refused to submit to the pressure.

"I no longer believe in that saying. No one has to kill, and no one has to be killed. We all have a choice in that. And I choose to deny that they can't be resisted." Asriel stated.

" **Are you really that confident in your abilities to avoid a situation like that? A situation where either you die or your attacker dies? Do you _REALLY_** **think that a third option would be presentable to you in certain circumstances?"** Asgore continues to berate Asriel's views, which the latter was unaffected. He was only speaking out of rage and despair. Those emotions were talking for him. He needed to get to the **_true_** Asgore.

Asriel nodded. "When there's only two options that can only lead to disaster, there's only two things that I can think of doing." He said a bit slowly as lightning gathers in his paw, and a blue star was formed right in the center. "Find a third option...or make one yourself!"

Asriel decides this was a pretty good time to use a 'Special Attack' which was born from his creativity.

 ** _Volt Star!_**

He throws the lightning coated star towards his opponent. Asgore was going to attempt to bat the projectile away, but the coated lightning shocked him before it reached him. It stalled him just enough for the star to hit him straight on in the chest. It forced him backwards while simultaneously shocking him, even when he managed to stop himself. Couple seconds pass before the lightning stops and Asgore drops to his knees, the flames disappearing and also making him releasing his trident. He was emitting a lot of steam from the flames and the massive shock to his body.

Toriel gasped at the state Asgore was in, while Sans lowered his protective walls of bones as he casually walked over to the two other Dreemurrs. He knew just by looking at Asgore greatly struggling to return to his feet, that the battle was over.

 **[Stop Music]**

Asriel was slowly walking up to his father, affirmed that he would be of no threat to him in his current state. He stopped right in front of the fallen king. He was taller, so he was about up to Asgore's head when the latter his kneeling. Once Asgore realized Asriel was right in front of him, he could only scoff once again.

"Hmph...this is how it turns out...I've been defeated in battle by a mere ghost of my past...pathetic." Asgore muttered dejectedly. "It seems that no matter how hard I try, life seeks to punish me by any means necessary. But this...this is not only a punch to my gut, it's wrenching my heart out."

"Dad..." Asriel whimpered.

Asgore shook his head, not bothering to acknowledge the name. "Everything I've built. All of the happiness I've built up for the monsters...for my family...all of it was destroyed because I was not able to prevent the tradegy. I couldn't..." His paws angrily clawed into the ground. "I had to make sure that never happens again. Ever since that day, nothing in my life has gone swimmingly. I had nightmares. Daymares. They both made me miserable...and made me rage. Blind rage. All I saw was red. By the time I came to my senses..." Asgore tightly closed his eyes. "It became too much. I had to send Toriel away, banish her. I was angry with her for allowing our children to die...but I also did it so that I never hurt her in one of my blind rages. I couldn't lose her too. I wanted her to be far away, and to be safe...from me." Toriel's paws covered her mouth at this. "Toriel was right. I DO have some blame to take for myself...but in my anger, I placed all of it on her as I sent her away. With Toriel sent away, and my children dead...I couldn't bare more heartbreak. So I cut everyone off, emotionally. The law of the land was Kill or Be Killed. It was for the time until the Barrier has been broken, and the war restarts. It was to mentally prepare them. Either we kill the humans...or vice versa. It was the only chance we had at survival on the Surface. That was my word, and they've all followed it to the letter. Of course I expected that at some point...someone would try to rebel and overtake me. I would keep sending them away in bruises. Until eventually a human comes by, and I take their soul and break the Barrier...or another monster defeats me and does with the Kingdom what they will. Either way, I would have left my personal hell forever." Asgore growled angrily, and bitterly to himself. "But of course despite my efforts...all I've done is make everything **WORSE**!"

Then he roared again, though this time it was broken, and full of self-hate. And powerful enough to rebound off the Barrier. _**"I'VE COMPLETELY FAILED AS KING!**_ "

Toriel kept her mouth covered as a loud whimper escape her muzzle, and her tears became constant streams. Sans simply looked away, gritting his teeth. Asriel was wide-eyed as Asgore admitted such a thing aloud.

 _Dad..._

Asgore turned to Asriel again. Now he was crying as well. "Young warrior...please...kill me. End my pain here and now. I just...I cannot go on like this...I can't keep going, failure, after after _failure_ , after _**failure**_. The burdens are too much to carry. I've turned the Underground into a complete hellhole, and it's far too late to undo all of the damage. I've done horrible as King...it's best for everyone if I'm reduced to dust, here and now. That way, I can no longer hurt anyone, or get them to hurt each other...or force them to hurt themselves. I shall choose my last words carefully." Asgore turned towards his wife. "Toriel...I have wronged you most of all. Of course I do not deserve it by any means...but I hope you can accept my apology for putting you in such a severe state of mental, emotional, and spiritual disarray, something you did not deserve. I'm...sorry..."

Asgore blinked. He feels arms wrapping around his neck, and someone nuzzling into his neck fur. He was surprised to see that Asriel has begun hugging him tightly, and nuzzling him constantly. He felt tears staining his fur.

"Child? W-What are you doing...? ...You...you must kill me."

"... _No_."

"But-"

 **"I SAID _NO!_** **"** Asgore was thrown off by the amount of force put behind the younger ones voice. "I won't! You can't make me kill you, Daddy! You CAN'T! I **refuse** Kill or Be Killed! I WON'T DO IT! I DON'T WANT TO!" Asriel choked as he clutched tighter onto Asgore. This happens a lot. When Asriel gets really distressed, he'll be reduced to saying 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' until he calms down. Out of himself, Frisk, and Chara, he's the most emotional. But the calming down won't be happening soon. This alternate universe has been taking it's toll on Asriel. First with Toriel. Then the alternate Frisk. Himself as Flowey. All of their friends. He knows that if things were slightly different, this could have been the Classic Timeline. He was soon reduced to sniffeling, and small whimpers. The pressure had built up ever since he entered this timeline, and it's finally become too much bare now that his alternate father was desparately begging for death. "I don't wanna...I...d-don't wanna..."

A long-forgotten instinct awakens within Asgore. An instinct that said it was time to stop being a king and start being a father. Without hesitation, he returned Asriel's embrace, petting the top of his head.

"Alright, young one. It is alright. Please, don't cry. It's alright. It's okay." Asgore softly cooed to his alternate son, hugging him closely as Asriel whimpered softly into his black mane. All of his other worries and pain were cast aside, all that matters is that he was comforting the young one in his arms.

"...Ha...haha...all of this time..." Toriel began, sounding bitter. "All this time...I've been thinking that you sent me away because you absolutely hated me. You could not bare the sight of me. That I needed to be completely removed for my failures. But no. That wasn't it at all! Aha! Hahahaha!" She then began to laugh, even though she was crying again. "Haha! All this time, I thought you banished me because you hated me! But no! You banished me primarily because you loved me too much! You were just as emotionally unstable as I was, and you were afraid you'd snap out of it with my dust in your fingertips! You were afraid of blindly killing me out of grief for the children! This entire time, I've been rotting away because I was miserable that no one loved me! But YOU did more than anyone! You always loved me! This entire time, you've loved me the most because I was all you had, and _that's_ why you made me leave! Ehehehehehe! **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" Toriel cackled loudly, her head facing upwards as more tears streamed down her face. "Haha...ha...take away my children, then have my husband force me away for my own protection from himself...apparently some higher power has decided that I don't deserve a family...and ripped us apart. One...by...one...it's...it's not fair...it's just. Not. **Fair.** "

Sans could only close his hood up, staying out of the conversation. _these dreemurrs...they've been thrown a lotta shit that they shouldn't have to deal with..._

Asgore pulled away from Asriel, and now moved towards Toriel, stopping just in front of her. He gently pawed her chin and lifted her head up so she was facing him. "Toriel...my Queen..."

"Asgore...?"

Without another word, Asgore leaned in and pressed her muzzle against hers. She didn't resist, completely melting into the kiss as she placed her paws on his shoulders. They've prolonged their kiss for a few minutes, their self-hatred draining away just by the other's presence. Asriel rubbed his eyes, clearing them of any leftover tears. Once again, the two of them have been reunited by their misery.

"Well...apparently we walked in a bit too soon...?"

The two of them pulled away as they turned towards the source of the voice. Red was standing their, Frisk hoisted over her shoulder and Flowey attached to his shoulder. Asriel gasped. "Frisk! Are you alright?!"

Frisk breathed heavily as he gazed towards the Barrier, gently setting Flowey down. "I'm alright...and I know what I need to do. I've gotten some help from an unexpected source." With this, Red continued helping him over to the Barrier, his soul pulsing brightly. Sans' eyesockets widened, and a wall of bones cut in front of them.

 **"no goddamn way. i told you i won't let it happen again!"**

"Sans...you have to trust me." Frisk begged him. Sans hesitated greatly, judging by the sweat on his forehead. Frisk didn't budge. Reluctantly, Sans lowered the bone wall, and roughly turned away. Frisk nodded calmly as he approached the Barrier, his soul still pulsing.

 _"No one can see me right now except you, because you're the only one I'm viewing myself to. Don't be discouraged. It will all be over soon."_

 _You have to realize that the cost of doing this is very high for you. Are you sure about this?_

 _"...Yeah. I am. I okay with things being this way. It's better for everyone."_

 _Everyone but you._

 _"..."_

Frisk was now standing right in front of the Barrier. Surrounding him ,where the six other human souls. Unseen by the others, was Chara's soul. He turned to Asriel and held his hand out to him. "Asriel...I'll need your surplus of magic. I need the energy for this to work." Asriel offered his paw ro him, and transferred some of his magic, enough so that he could stand and do what he needed to do. He took a deep breath, and concentrated.

The six souls, plus Chara's unseen soul, gathered around him and shined brightly. This continued for a moment, until a bright flash of light blinded everyone...

...

 **(The Barrier has been Shattered...)**

That was the first step. Now for the second and third ones, simultaneously, while no one could see.

 _"Now Frisk! You have plenty of magic left thanks to Asriel! Do it now!"_

 _Okay!_

Frisk saw a familiar prompt in front of him. **[SAVE].** Without hesitation, he chose the prompt as quickly as he could. The bright flashes grew even more blinding, and there was a sudden change in the air...

...

 **(Two have been** **saved...at the price of one...)**

Soon enough, the flashes ended and Sans was the first one to open his eye sockets. The Barrier has been unmistakably broken. He sighed in despondency. And after all the trouble he went protecting this Frisk, he decides to sacrifice himself anyway. It really was becoming a bother to keep trying to-

"Sans?"

His head snapped immediately to the side as he acknowledges the voice. His eyes sockets widened. He then rubbed them to see if he was going crazy...crazier. No...Sans was not imagining this.

She was inside a swirling vortex of buttercups, which was the very thing she was putting her back together, which was also the reason why she fell apart. She looked exactly how he remembered her. She was basically an, older, more mature version of Frisk. An eighteen-year old girl. And she was smiling peacefully at Sans, while also being unable to hold back her tears.

...Sans wasn't able to, either.

"...no...no way..." Sans stuttered, warping right in front of her and and grabbing her shoulders to feel for himself if she was real. There's no doubt about it, she felt the same. Both her body, and soul. "...S...S...Sweetheart...?"

The alternate Frisk smiled as she gently hugged the short skeleton as the last of the swirling buttercups finished putting her body back together. "Flower you doing today, Sans?~"

Sans chuckled, it was half a chuckle, and half choking on tears. "i...i-i'm fine, Sweetheart...f-flower you doing...?" He sounded so pathetic right now, but he didn't give a damn at the moment. Never in his life had he felt so happy. So relieved. So...confused. "but...but how...? how are you...?"

"Frisk?! How are you here?! You're alive!"

Fell!Frisk turned towards the sound of the voice...and gasped while pointing. "Flowey...you're not Flowey anymore!"

"What do you mean I'm...?!" There was a sharp gasp.

There was a goat also standing in a vortex of buttercups, as well as bits of dust, were also busy putting him back together. His shirt was black and red striped, while his pants were just black. His eyes were also a deep blood red, but they were full of kindness and currently, shock. Then the vortex of buttercups and dust finished reforming him, disappears, and his body his complete.

Fell!Asriel Dreemurr lifted his paws in front of his face. He placed them on his face, then pulled on his shirt. Then he lightly pinched his cheek, wincing slightly. He could feel his deblief...then he noticed how he could feel.

 _I'm...I'm back...? How am I back?!_

"...Asriel...?" Toriel suddenly spoke out. Asriel turned towards her and Asgore, both of their eyes also full of disbelief, as well as hope. "Asriel... _our_ Asriel...?"

"Son...is that truly you...?" Asgore asked. He dared to hope. They both did.

Fell!Asriel turned towards them. "Mom...Dad..." He immediately ran towards them and jumped into their arms. "MOM! DAD!"

"ASRIEL!" They both shouted as the surrounded him in their loving embrace, now no longer bothering to try and restrain their tears, resorting to full bawling. Asriel's face was also becoming wet with tears as he hugged them back. Both parents could tell that this Asriel was definitely theirs, no mistake. He was alive and well in their arms, where they can hug him and kiss him once a more.

Sans was awfully confused, even as he had an arm wrapped around Fell!Frisk. "eh? the weed's asriel again? how the hell did that happen?"

Fell!Asriel reluctantly pulled awah from his parents as he placed a paw on his chest. A red soul pulsed in response. His eyes widened. "This soul...it's Chara's! This is Chara's soul!"

"Chara? But how can that be? Where's my daughter?" Asgore asked curiously.

Classic Frisk lowered his head, and deeply sighed. He then pointed towards a specific flower in the ground. Confused, the Fell!Dreemurrs moved towards the flower that he gestured to, and analyzed it with curiosity.

Fell!Asriel gasped in horror as he sees the familiar pink blush on the flower's face. He kneeled down in front of the flower and spoke softly.

"...Chara...?"

...A face suddenly formed on the flower. Chara's face. She smiled softly.

"Howdy, Azzy." Fell!Asriel looked on in utter disbelief. It really was his sister. "Frisk saved Fell!Frisk when he broke the Barrier with my soul added to the mix. Since I didn't have a body, it was little to no consequence to me. Then when no one was looking, I transferred my soul to your flower body so you could reform your original one, while my soulless form possessed this flower. I helped break the Barrier, bring Fell!Frisk back, and get you your original body back while simultaneously becoming the new Flowey. You get your body back. Mom and Dad get you back. Sans gets Frisk back." She lifted her leafy arms cheerfully. "Everyone wins!"

"Yeah! Everyone but _you!_ " Fell!Asriel shouted as he grabbed his head, slowly shaking it. "Nononono! Chara, why?! You can't do this to us! You _can't_!"

"It's already been done, Asriel." Chara shook her head. "It's better this way. We don't have the advantage that the Classic Timeline had that allowed Chara and Asriel to exist at the same time. I had to improvise in order to try and find the best route to the best ending in sight. I wanted everyone to be happy. All I needed to do to make the road to that happiness possible...is to give up my soul."

"...But...but now you have to live as a soulless flower...just like I was..." Fell!Asriel said quietly rubbing his eyes. "T...That's not fair to you..."

"It's completely fair. So many of my loved ones were suffering for so long because _I'M_ the one who made a seriously messed up call. I refused to pass on knowing that a majority of this was my fault. I was ready to do anything to make things as right as possible. Even if it meant giving up my soul. So I just stayed a ghost for a while, watching to see if things will work out without me." Chara lowered her head. "Basically...I denied Fell!Frisk her sacrifice...and made it mine. So she could keep on living, and so could you." Fell!Asriel sniffeled, using his ears to wipe his tears. Chara lowered her eyes and used a vine to caress his cheek. "Dawww...c'mon, little bro. Don't cry. I did this for you most of all. I asked you to do something stupid all those years ago, and it got us both pointlessly killed. I needed to make that right, too. You deserve this chance way more than I do. This is for the best."

"nah. nuh-uh. no way in hell." Sans shook his head as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "ya see...what ya did was crazy. and it was completely selfless. because of that, i got sweetheart back. the dreemurrs get their kid back. and the barrier has been broken. what you did assured that everyone would get a chance at their happy ending, except you." Sans sighed. "bud...i'm gonna make ya a promise. realize how serious i am, because i hate making promises."

"...What do you mean, Smiley Trashbag?" Chara asked him. His eye socket twitched.

"...no matter how long it takes...i'm gonna find a way to help ya get ya out of your soulless predictament."

Chara tilted her head, grinning mischievously. "You're not normally this willingly helpful. Fell!Frisk must be a really good influence on you to have you do stuff like that!"

"...fuck off." Sans clenched his fists, eyes glowing. He used intimidation to try and hide the massive blush brushing his face. Fell!Frisk simply giggled at Sans' reaction.

Red sighed as she placed her paws on her hips and shook her head rapidly. She pushed off her cowl and pushed back her hair a bit. "Well...this is wrapping up quite nicely. And I gotta say, despite how bad things were looking, we actually managed to make it through this in one piece. Though I wonder what we're going to tell your friends and brother?"

"You let _us_ take care of that~" Fell!Frisk smiled. "You three may have ended up in his timeline by accident, but you went and did a lot to help anyway. And because of that, we're going to be able to make the most of the major positives that you've done for this timeline. You three have done enough for us. Now you can leave the rest of the progress to us."

Toriel and Asgore smiled as they hugged Asriel again, the former gently handing him back his scarf and wrapping it securely around his neck. "I believe this belongs to you, honey. And as for you..." She said as Chara latched onto Asriel's arm. Toriel kissed the top of her petals. "I'm sure we can figure out some wah to get you a proper body again. But for now, I'm just glad you're here at all. Weve missed you both, my children. In fact, I can safely assume that we've missed each other very much."

Asgore nodded. "Indeed. We missed each other very much." He then smirked as he leaned on Toriel's shoulder just slightly. "Very... _very_ much..." She shivered slightly at how deep and soothing his voice was, now that he was calm again for the most part. He placed an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. She blushed as she lightly pushed him away.

"Not now. Later~"

Sans then looked towards Classic Frisk and Asriel, as well as Red. He turned to Fell!Frisk, who merely shrugs in curiosity. "Maybe...once your machine is fixed...we'll be able to communicate sith the Classic Timeline?"

"...ey, that's not a bad idea, sweetheart! now if i can only get off my lazy ass and actually do that..."

Red tapped her foot on the ground. "Now we just have to wait on our Sans giving us a way home, then we can consider this a successful accidental adventure."

Fell!Asriel pointed towards the exit to the Underground. A rift was beginning to form in the middle. It looked a lot like Sans' shortcuts...but much more detailed and visible. And it looked like a gateway to their Classic Timeline. "Is that it?"

"He git it to work! Sans actually got it to work!" Red beamed. "We can go home now!"

"It truly has been a splendid-and pretty confusing-time spent with you three. I wish you safe transport home." Toriel said with clasped paws.

"yeah. and once i get my own machine in operational order, i'll be chattin' with tour sans soon enough." Sans shrugged. "damn...i gotta get started. and i also gotta fill paps and the others in on what happened...that's a bad time in waiting."

"You'll be fine. It's not like you have anything better to do, right?" Fell!Frisk smiled. Sans blushed again, looking away bashfully. She then turned to Classic Frisk. They smiled at one another as they shook hands in good faith. "Stay Determined."

"Stay Determined."

Asriel rubbed his neck as Fell!Asriel kept patting his chest, containing Chara's soul. "Eh...you'll get used to it over time. I did."

Red kept tapping her foot as she stood in front of the gateway. "Um, hello! We've got somewhere to be! Someplace called HOME?"

"Oh, right." Asriel nodded. He and Frisk waved to the others one last time before they and Red jumped through the temporal rift, and it closed behind them.

Fell!Frisk tilted her head. "Sans...I've never seen the cloaked canine before. Who is she?"

"oh, the pup?" Sans shrugged. "some extra monster they found in their timeline. i dunno much about her, cept that she's probably pretty important. especially to asriel."

"...I wonder..." Fell!Frisk said quietly, staring curiously at the entrance where the temporal rift used to be.

 **{Classic Universe}**

"OOF!"

"OWIE!"

"I feel pain..."

Frisk managed to get up first, rubbing his head where he was currently aching. He looked up, where Chara was standing over him, his arms folded. "...You know...I SHOULD be seriously pissed off with you two. And I am." He sighed as he just pulled Frisk into a hug. "But I'm more relieved than pissed. So you two get off lucky this time."

Frisk smiled as he hugged him back. "We're sorry for worrying you, Chara. We have quite a story to tell you."

Chara pulled away. "I'm sure you do. Still, you two owe me. I had to cover for the both of you hardcore to make sure Mom didn't find out about this before she's ready."

"After meeting another Toriel who's quite terrifying...I believe you've done us a huge favor. We'll definitely pay you back."

Chara tilted his head. "I dunno. How do you know I won't just sell you all out for my own amusement? I'm unpredictable like that."

"We'll snag you a dozen chocolate bars."

"My lips are sealed."

Asriel stretched and smiled. "Thanks a lot Chara. Let's get ourselves cleaned up then we can tell you everything." The three Dreemurr brothers exited the shed with Red in tow. And once they entered, Sans went back inside.

He checked the machine once again. Everything was still fully functional. Nothing broke down on the return trip. "...it worked. it's still working. oh boy, it didn't break down. i might actually be able to do it this time!" Sans powered down the machine and locked the door behind him. He made sure to bring the Silver Key with him this time. Using his telekinesis, Sans used pen and paper to write this down.

 _status: the test was accidental and unexpected, but proved that the machine is definitely still operational. all ya need is a couple more adjustments, a remote that connects to it, and the materials to make this happen. soon. very soon. i'll be able to continue to the next stage. i'll finally succeed after failing for so long. i need to be ready. this won't be easy._

Below this, he wrote:

 ** _Reactivated Project: Gaster Re-Assembled._**

* * *

 **Me: Wow! I've finished the Flowerfell Arc! And I dunno about you all, but I've cried a little while writing some of this. Again, it's NOWHERE near Overgrowth level of feels. I actually cried myself to sleep. ;-;**

 **Frisk: Now that we're back in our own timeline, we should be taking the time to heal from the events.**

 **Asriel: Yeah...it was a pretty dark world. It could have easily been our own if different directions were taken. I...I dunno. From this experience...I feel like something's changed in me.**

 **Red: You're not the only one...**

 **Me: Until the next chapter, where we continue life on the surface! We need fluff to ward off all tje darkness I just dumped here! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-i need hugs...*is hugged by Asriel and Frisk* Thanks guys...**

 **Asriel and Frisk: No problem! ^_^**


	17. Toriel The Teacher

**Me: *Dodges knives* What did I do?!**

 **Chara: You're putting us back in filler hell, that's why! *throws more knives***

 **Asriel: Chara! Calm down, plz!**

 **Me: I've told you already, I genuinely do wsnt to make this story also about life on the Surface! *dodges more knives* And I also said not ALL filler will be about the Surface! Eventually the Surface will have plot too!**

 **Chara: You'd better not be messing with me on that.**

 **Me: I swear to you, I'm not. Anyway, let's get back to the story. After six chapters of darkness, we could use a breather. And what better way than this way!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Sunrise. That's what she wakes up to, and it never ceases to amaze her.

Toriel opens her eyes as she sits up and rubbed her eyes. Lying next to her was Asgore who was still very much asleep. He was somewhat sprawled on the bed, with one of his arms and ears hanging over the side of the bed and he had his mouth open as quiet snores left him. His mane, for the moment, was a complete mess.

...He was so adorable.

Nevertheless, Toriel had to get up and get through her morning routine, quickly. Because today was special to her ,verh special and very important. Admittedly, she was very nervous while simultaneously being super excited.

Today would be the first day she officially teaches other children. Everything was in order. She has the proper paperwork. She has the go ahead from other human officials. And she definitely has the supplies as well as the friendly and family support. All she needed to do now was show up. She was very enthusiastic to do so, and refuses to be late.

"Oh dear, it's finally time. I simply cannot wait to begin!" Toriel said as she had already begun morning routine at a faster pace than usual.

Asgore eventually woke up as well, a bit more laid-back about today than she was, but that didn't mean he wasn't excited for her. "Baaaa...neither can I, honey."

Toriel was beaming nost of the time, but there would be occasional spurts of despondency in-between. "What if the children don't like me? What if they think ill of me because I'm a monster? And the other teachers, will they feel the same way? Will they become hostile? Or if the human children start picking on the monster children, or vice versa? Or-"

"Mom!" Chara suddenly shouted from his room, making her stop her rambling. He reluctantly pulled away from the two brothers clinging to him while still asleep, and walked out of the room, rubbing his eyes. "Mom...you're freaking out."

"I do not know what you mean, my child. I'm just-"

"You're highly anxious. You have teacher anxiety. And that's fine." Chara reasoned. "This is your first day. You don't know how it's gonna pan out because you're a monster teaching monsters AND humans. But let me comfort you with a pretty useful detail...it's _elementary school_. There's no way you can go seriously wrong if you're teaching a class of elementary-level kids. You should already know that kids love you a lot. And you love them back. So when it comes to relating to the students, you shouldn't have a problem there."

Toriel rubbed her neck. "Well...I suppose that is true..."

"And not to mention, for six years straight, you had no problem schooling me and my brothers, as well as other monster children in the Underground, so you won't have a problem teaching monster children, either. And believe me, I wasn't a fan at first. I'm not afraid to admit I was flat-out horrible. I was that child with the little 'Dunce' head and sat in the corner." He shrugged. "You seriously shouldn't worry about misbehaving, either. Because if you were able to handle _me_ , you can handle whatever they can possibly throw at you."

Toriel wondered about his reasoning as Asgore slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "Chara speaks true, my dear. You have a unique way bonding with children. And I'm sure that the human teachers will give you a chance, because you're a very pleasant person to be around. You've always wanted to become a teacher, and now the chance has finally come. Of course you'll be nervous the first couple of times. But you shall endure, and adapt. And pretty soon you'll have it all worked out. You _are_ the brains of the family, after all."

Toriel smiled as Asgore continued to build up her confidence. She lightly turned her head and gave a light kiss to his cheek. "You two are really great for giving me a confidence boost. Thank you."

"No problem. Now if you excuse me..." Chara counted down. "3...2...1... _aaaannnnd_...cue adorable brothers."

"MORNING CHARA!" Frisk and Asriel appeared by his sides. They then hugged him simultaneously and kissed his cheeks cheerfully. He didn't reject the gesture, but he was so used to it now that he was totally calm.

"Yup. Right on time."

They released him and went straight for their parents next. "Mom, you're all dressed up?" Asriel blinked. "Don't tell me...?"

"That is right, children. My school will be officially opening up today, and I intend to be there early so I can prepare. It's a school for human and monster children alike. I was feeling quite nervous, but Chara and Asgore have me a pep talk to better prepare for it."

"Indeed. The school is going directly to her, so she's technically the principal of the school. A Principal who really wants to take a hands-on approach in teaching children." Asgore grinned. "And she's taken me up as the school Gardner! I get to make the hedges and flowers around the school look nice and neat!"

"Woah. Teacher/Principal. I didn't know that latter part." Chara blinked. "Hold the phone. They're giving a school building to you, for you to use to teach...then doesn't that mean... _you're_ in charge?!"

"Yes. Not only will I be an active teacher, I shall also serve as principal. I prefer a more interactive experience with the children instead of simply sitting in an office most of the day. Why do you ask?"

"If you're in charge of the school, then what the heck are you worried about?!" Chara raised his hands up in exasperation. "You're the Queen of the Monsters, yet you get anxious over _your_ school opening? C'mon, Mom!"

Toriel thought over what he was saying, and chuckled slightly. "Hm~You're right, my child. I should have more confidence in myself on this special event. After all, this is what I wanted."

"Exactly." Chara nodded a bit smugly. "Now if you excuse me, there's a carton of chocolate milk with my name on it."

"Really? Well maybe Frisk and I can-"

"Sssshhhhhhh..." Chara slowly closed Asriel's lips with his finger, silencing him. "I said the milk has MY name on it. It's mine. _Alllll_ of it. You get your own milk. You both know where to find it." With that, he turned around and walked downstairs. Asriel and Frisk looked towards one another as the latter shrugged, thinking he meant the carton with the regular milk, then they both followed him.

Asgore tilted his head. "Know where to find it...?" Toriel seemed to understand what Chara was insinuating in two different ways due to the way he said it, as she blushed brightly and covered her face. Asgore blinked as he too blushed in realization. "Oh..."

"I sometimes forget that Chara can also be the naughty one...and of course he can get away with it around his brothers if the implications are indefinite enough..." Toriel mumbled softly in embarassment. "I'm...I'm going to continue getting ready."

"That would be best, we have much to do after all." Asgore nodded. "Indeed, have to get you ready for your important day...hehehehe...he..."

Toriel and Asgore managed to wave away the awkward silence soon enough, as they were both getting ready. They got the supplies, the papers needed to bring, and Toriel's special reading glasses. Her sight was nowhere near waning, but they helped her regardless. They completely packed everything up, and were totally ready to set out.

It would only be a matter of time.

It was very generous of the humans to provide them with a car. They needed some other way to geg around the city without relying on teleportation all of the time. It lessens the unnecessary use of magic, which is another reason why they're wanted a car. Papyrus also has a car, surprisingly. Though he gets very agitated when Sans asks him for a ride almost every time he was too lazy to even teleport somewhere.

The point is, Toriel was glad her family was provided a car. Two, in fact. And they both needed to be big enough because of Asgore's height. He didn't want to poke holes in the ceiling with his horns, after all. That would be incredibly awkward to see as they were driving down roadways. Asgore was awkward enough on his own, they didn't need that added to the mix.

Toriel turned to the trio of children. "Chara, you're in charge. Don't set the house on fire, it'll scare the humans."

Chara tilted his head. "...how do you know that's not what I want?" Re-accepting humanity was still a bit of a neutral concept for him, but was still edging slightly towards the negative side.

"I will take all of the chocolate out of this house, and I'll order Muffet not to bake for you for a month." Toriel narrowed her eyes.

"Have fun at work! Love you Mommy!" Chara suddenly said, waving cheerfully. He wouldn't let it be known that his mother greatly terrified him with that threat.

"Mmm-hm." Toriel nodded sternly. Her experession softens as she smiled. She couldn't stay upset with him. Toriel quickly goes up to her trio of children and kissed all three of her children on their heads. "Ooooh...I love you too. Honestly, I'm trusting you three to stay out of trouble while we're gone."

"What about Red?" Frisk asked.

"What about her? She's hanging out with the Canine Unit, no one's gonna bother her. At least I'm not." Chara shrugged.

Toriel smiled as she pulled away from them and waved softly to them before turning to Asgore. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

They eventually reached the school of interest, and Toriel stepped of the car first. Asgore stepped out next, also taking a small gaze at the school building...though he gasped at the sight of the hedges, flowers, and grass. " _Golly!_ These hedges are completely uneven, and these flowers haven't been nearly nurtured enough! The grass is also looking a little brown near the entrance! Now if I had known it was in this kind of state, I would have been working on it non-stop." He said strongly as he grasped for Toriel's paws. "You deserve so much better, sweetheart."

"Tehee...Asgore, it's only the first day. We're getting used to the school area a bit more. Soon you'll be able to properly maintain the vegetation around here. I lack the green thumb to do it myself, so I have to depend on you."

"You count on me, Tori!" Asgore happily puffed out his chest. "I'll make the green of this school fully match up to your standards!"

"Honey...has Papyrus been influencing you?"

"Nonsense, my dear! Why do you ask? Have I not been living up to your standards? Is there a way for me to do better? I can start on these plants right now, if you wish!"

"Oh golly..." Toriel shook her head. Her husband is such a sweetheart...as well as a handful. "Try not to exhaust yourself, Gorey. Manage that, and I shall do the same."

"Roger!" Asgore saluted. Toriel giggled and kissed his cheek. His current posture didn't change, but he did blush.

Toriel looked towards the school once agajn. There was the Delta Rune symbol on the doors, except without the triangles. It looks like it has two floors with plenty of windows. She csn see a decent sized playground on the side, which wasn't too bad but could use a bit of cleaning. The lights being on in a couple of the rooms means that quite a bit of people are inside already. They're probably waiting for her.

Toriel checked herself over. Blue blouse was clean and ironed. Blue skirt with sky blue polka dots were also clean and iron. She was pretty sure she bathed and groomed her fur neatly. She had her glasses. Her supplies were still in her car, Asgore volunteered to carry them for her. She had the papers themselves in her paws in a blue folder, careful not to drop any of them...

...Chara was right. She was worrying too much.

She took a deep breath. _It's just an introductory day, Tori. You won't even do any real teaching today because you're trying to get to know the students and teachers. Don't let your anxiety get the better of you. Be strong. Be **Determined.**_

With this in mind, Toriel eventually approached the entrance and opened the doors. There, she wasn't expecting to see a certain someone.

"Alvina...?"

Said major blinked as she turned around and gasped. "Toriel! Asgore! You made it!"

Mayor Alvina was the one who decided that monsters should stay in the Underground for an extra six years, so she herself could get humanity ready for their return, and be sure that there wouldn't be some leftover crude between them that could kick start a second war. Over the years, she, Toriel, and Asgore kept calling one another, talking about how to handle monster-human relations. She already had Toriel's school build in a space no one claimed, and the monsters already paid for it. All Toriel needed to do was claim it.

In short, Alvina, when it came to Monster-Human relations, was a very important ally. It made her a very busy woman, even more than usual. But it was worth it. And one of the Royal Couple's first human friends.

"You two made it for the opening, great!" Alvina smiled, shaking both their paws. "How are the kids doing?"

"Oh you know, same old. Frisk and Asriel are super affectionate, Chara considers it to be slightly embarrassing...the usual." Asgore shrugged.

"They're delightful, as always." Toriel smiled.

"Awesome! I'm glad I entrusted Frisk over to you. I don't need to worry about him so much anymore." Alvina smiled, looking Toriel over a little. "Well, you're definitely looking the part of an experienced educator!"

"Teehee, thank you~"

"Gee, look at you! After today, you'll be a Mother/Queen/Principal/Teacher! You're on a roll, sister!"

"Why, I don't know about that, but I do consider those roles to be quite advantageous."

"It surely does. The more skills you have, the better." She tilted her head as something came to her. "Speaking of skills...you didn't tell me you were in a band."

Toriel almost choked when she said that. "B-Band?!" She readjusted her glasses, laughing nervously. "Forgive me, b-but I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about. I'm not part of a band."

Alvina folded her arms. "Hm...really?"

"Really."

"I see." Alvina took a moment to take out her phone, this something up really quick, and showed the screen to the Boss Monster with a knowing smirk. "Then you won't have a problem denying that this is you?" Toriel looked at the contents of the phone. It was a video.

The thumbnail showed Toriel with a short-sleeved black dress with the words "Goat Mom" written in white and in capital letters across her chest. She had black makeup on, including just a few piercing on her ears, and a temporary pink heart tattoo with 'Gorey' written in the middle. She was holding the microphone. Sans was in his own outfit, with black jeans, a black shirt, and a removable mohwak, holding an electric guitar. Frisk was playing the drums, still looking mostly neutral despite the chaos. Papyrus...was playing a triangle. And he looked very proud of himself, too. So did Sans. Chara and Asriel were in the background, managing special effects with their respective magic.

Toriel blushed brightly and covered her face. To further push the embarrassment button, Alvina skipped to a certain part of the video and pressed play, only for a couple seconds:

 _ **"MY NAME IS TORIEL! I BAKE BUTTERSCOTCH PIE! WIIIIIIITH!(Monster crowd joins her) CIN-NA-MON! CIN-NA-MON! CIN-NA-MON! CIN-NA-MON! CIN-NA-MOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!"**_ Toriel's blush deepened as she sees herself energetically headbanging in the video, with Sans doing the same thing alongside her.

 _"I WUV U TORI!"_ Yep. That was most certainly Asgore hollering in the background, no doubt the biggest fan of the crowd, literally and figuratively. Asgore of the present sheepishly rubbed his neck.

Alvina paused the video, still smirking. "'Dreemurr and Femur'? _Really?_ I know how you and Sans love your puns, but you went as far as making your band name a pun? You two _must_ be the best of friends."

"...How...?" Toriel moaned shyly through her paws.

"Your pink robot friend uploaded it to surface world media. Lotta likes." Alvina folded her arms. "You didn't tell me your voice could sing in a peaceful, motherly, angelic tone that can put smaller children to sleep, AND sing in a lead singer, heavy metal tone that can really rile up the older kids. And in a positive way, too."

"T-T-That isn't a career of course! That's only supposed to be a hobby! I don't wish to make a profit out of it!" Toriel blushed deeply, shaking her head rapidly while clutching her skirt. "I was just taking a step out of my comfort zone. A-And I found myself to be really enjoying it. That is all!"

"Relax. I'm just teasin'." Her human friend chuckled. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to a coupoe kids that came. Since it's just a starting day, it isn't much." She said as she wrapped her arm around her and lead her forward. Then she whispered: "Though I hope you don't freak out if a couple of them call you 'Tori The Rocker'."

"Ugggh..."

Being lead down a couple hallways by the smaller human, Toriel came across a much larger room with plenty of the children inside. They looked nervous, but not in a negative aspect. They just didn't know what to expect. Obviously not as nervous as herself, but still. There were also plenty of the monster children around, and she was a bit surprised, but happy that the parents have taken a leap of faith and trust her. She was even more happy that so many had come to her school despite her own hesitation. And it would pretty soon before the other rooms were filled as well.

"Alright kids, I'm sure you've heard of Mrs. Dreemurr here. She doesn't want you to see her as a Queen within these walls. Here, she is your teacher, as well as your principal. She's just as nervous as you all are, so I implore you all to please be nice and patient with her." Alvina said, as she gestured Toriel forward. "Annnnnd...you're up!"

"O-Oh! Um..." Toriel coughed a bit, pushing her glasses upward while laughing a bit sheepishly. She didn't seem to know what to say.

"Howdy!" Asgore suddenly called out, waving jovially. To Toriel's surprise, all of them chanted 'Howdy' back while also waving at them. Asgore sure knows how to break the ice, even if he doesn't mean to. "All you, Tori."

"Thanks for that..." Toriel smiled. "As My friend Alvina has already stated, I am Toriel. As of now, I shall be your teacher, as well as your Principal. I am very happy to have you all, and I do hope you can feel the same for me."

* * *

Once Toriel had begun speaking, she could feel all of her nerves vanish. She had spoken with the children, introducing herself telling them that she hopes that the human and monster children can get along nicely. It relieved her to see that none of the human gave any indication that they might become hostile towards monsters. This was a very good sign. A sign that their parents were given monsters a chance. She's confident in herself to not disappoint them.

When she was done speaking, all of the children were dispersed to their separate classes, except for a select few that she would take in and teach herself for the day. Alvina had stayed around to see how she would do, and was pleasantly surprised that Toriel was a natural once her nerves settled down. She was confident, she was patient, she was kind, and she gave every single child an equal amount of attention. She never liked one over the other, she liked them all equally.

By the time the beginning school day was over, a majority of the children have already taken a liking to their new teacher/principal. While a couple human children were still understandably nervous around her, she never questioned them for it. Instead, she simply said, "That is alright, children. This is a very big and abrupt change for you. I implore you, take as much time as you need."

Soon after, she was called to the Teacher's Lounge by Alvina, who had gathered just a couple teachers around who wanted to meet her. Her nerves came back, forgetting that she also had to interact with the other teachers.

She quietly enters the room, to see three other teachers in the room, as well as Alvina. She closed the door behind her and clasped her paws. "Um...hello there!"

"She's pretty nervous about this whole thing, isn't she?"

"Of course she's perfectly fine around the kids, I heard she loves kids."

"This is our new boss? Heh, I already prefer her over the last school I taught at."

Alvina clapped her hands. "Alrighty, Toriel! These three teachers out of all the others in this building, are the ones that wanted to meet you the most. They found you very impressive, and they wanted to hang out with you and Asgore!"

"R-Really?" Toriel blinked. "You all would like to befriend me?"

"Figured you could use some human friends to help ya around the surface world." One of them, looking like a black-haired man with a business suit, steps forward, and offers his hand, which she gently takes. "I'm teaching Mathematics here, and my name is Michael. Queen, Principal, Toriel."

"O-Oh! Just Toriel will do just fine."

One of the more relaxed teachers with no hair on his head and wore an opened yellow best with blue jeans waved a hand."Mr. Johnson. I'm more of a laid back kind of guy who does the Reading classes around here. I had coffee with your busband a couple hours ago. I asked him what was with the pink shirt with flowers. He told me 'A REAL man must never be embarassed to wear his pink shirt and flowers! I wear these full of pride!" He chuckled. "Real men wear pink. Not to mention he likes tea and gardening. He's thinking of starting a gardening club when there's enough people here."

"Really?"

"You can ask him yourself. He really wants the school area to look it's best."

"Speaking of her husband, he's pretty handsome, isn't he?" The last of the bunch, a woman wearing a bright blue dress, smiling playfully. "The presence he gives is so calm and gentle, and yet he looks so _manly!_ "

Michael stared at her blankly. "He's married, Valerie. Well according to the monsters, remarried." He turned back to Toriel. "She teaches English. She's also a bit of a flirt."

"Well then I'm sure she and Frisk will get along just fine." Toriel playfully rolled her eyes.

Mr. Johnson smiled. "We're here to help you with whatever you need, Toriel. You're the boss. You need a hand with this Principal, Teacher thing, we'll be there."

Alvina nodded. "These are the decent teachers that actually like monsters, and want to give them a hand in adjusting to human society." She rolled her eyes. "They're nothing like recent racist bigots, such as _Linda_."

Toriel blinked, noticing how the rest of the adults seem to out on an annoyed grimace. "Excuse me...but who is Linda?"

"You'll know who she is when ya see her. Because you'll wanna punch her in the face before she begins talking. Luckily she isn't here today." Valerie rolls her eyes. Said eyes then turned towards the window...and widened as she began smirking. "Oh. _Hello~_ "

Something in Toriel seemed to react with panic once she discovered what she was staring at. Toriel blushed heavily as she sees Asgore removing his flower vest and slinging it over his shoulder as he continued watering the plants around him, freely and casually exposing his furry chest in the sunlight, and he wiped a bit of sweat off his brow. It was getting warmer outside, and the fur and hair wasn't doing much to help.

Valerie sighed dreamily. "What did I just say? _Manly._ And don't try to hide the fact that you're enjoying what you're seeing, Tori~"

Said Boss Monster immediately closed the blinds and drew the curtains closed as to prevent any further visual. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yeah. She's one of _those_ types of friends. Loyal, but embarassing to be around sometimes." Alvina rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Toriel. Be sure to put our numbers in your contacts. We might hang out later, ya know? And maybe you can bring some of your monster friends? Expanding the circle, kinda deal."

Toriel thought about this as the last of her blush disappeared off of her face. She then smiled again and nodded kindly. "Yes. I would like that very much."

"And remember, don't hold out on us. We already know you know how to have fun."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Alvina chuckled as she imitated her act, headbanging slightly: "Cin-na-mon! Cin-na-mon! Cin-na-mon!"

"Good lord, you're not going to let that go, are you?" Toriel blushed as she sat in one of the chairs and placed her head on the table face first. The other adults simply laughed.

...she too, began laughing a little.

* * *

"Kids! We're home!" Asgore sounded out as he opened the door to the house, allowing Toriel to step in first. Good thing is, the house wasn't on fire.

"Noogie the Goat!" Chara called out, having Asriel in a headlock.

"Don't boogie the goat! The goat doesn't appreciate it too well!" Asriel laughed as he tried to break out of the hold. Frisk was vainly trying to break them up. Though when they caught sight of their parents, they all stopped and smiled. "Mom! Dad!"

"Howdy, champs!" Asgore smiled as he scooped all three of them up and kissed their heads. "Tori and I had a pretty decent first day of school! Your mother was a natural at teaching, as usual!"

"That's great to hear, guys!" Frisk chirped.

"So, what about the human teachers?" Chara questioned a bit intensely.

Toriel scratched her head. "Well, most of them aren't hostile. But it's too soon to tell if they'll get along with the monster chidlren yet. But we did manage to make a couple human friends that can help us around my teaching." Chara seemed satisfied by the answer, but still remained cautious.

Asgore soon sets the kids down as she sets them down and let them run off again. He then turns to Toriel while wrapping his arms around her waist. "So? How did you really enjoy the day?"

"I'm...I'm still a bit nervous. It's only the first day, and feelings can change surprisingly rapidly. I just hope I'm doing well..."

Asgore smiled as he lifted her head up by her chin. "Tori...do you love the children there?"

She blinked at his question, and she nodded humbly. "Yes."

"Do you wish to make their experience in learning as enjoyable as you can make it, as you are taking a more interactive roll in getting along with the humans, be they children or adult?"

"Yes."

"And most importantly...are you happy?"

Toriel suddenly understood what he was doing, and smiled brightly. "Of course."

Asgore smiled. "Then by all means, you are doing nothing wrong. No my dear, you're doing just fine."

Toriel briefly kissed his muzzle as she happily hugged him tight as she then looked into his eyes. "For a gardner, you sure know how to pep talk a teacher/principal."

"I'm not there _just_ to manage the gardens around the school, Tori. And believe me, I believe a healthy garden is serious business. But realize and remember...I'm also there for _you_." He said softly as he hugged her closer to his chest. "This way, if you ever need my help with something, you'll know exactly where to find me." He gently kissed her forehead afterwards, forging a goofy smile. "After all...I'm your biggest fan~"

Toriel giggled as she happily nuzzles his nose, and he nuzzles right back."Just another reason why I wuv u right back, King Fluffybuns~"

* * *

 **Me: Goat Mom gathered some human friends! Huzzah! And look, the mayor OC is back! That's a thing!**

 **Toriel: Those four were so pleasant and nice!**

 **Asriel: Mom seems to really enjoy their company. I'm happy for her. ^_^**

 **Asgore: There goes her first day at her school. She's in charge, and she also teaches. But she'll be as fair as she can be.**

 **Frisk: Cin-na-mon...Cin-na-mon...Cin-na-mon...**

 **Toriel: *Blush* Not you too, my child...**

 **Me, Asgore, Asriel, Chara, and Frisk: Cin-na-mon! Cin-na-mon! Cin-na-mon!**

 **Toriel: *Sigh* Alright...I shall make some pie if you stop the chanting and end this chapter now.**

 **All: *Stops completely* Deal!**

 **Toriel: Oh these boys are a handful...until the next chapter, my children...**


	18. Spiders And Megalomaniacs

**Me: Not much happens here, except that Chara decides he can't hold his tongue anymore.**

 **Chara: I hate you and your filler hell!**

 **Muffet: Daaaw, but this one is about us! Are you saying you don't like spending time with me?!**

 **Chara: H-Huh?! No, of course not! I'm just wondering when we'll get back to the actual plot! It isn't personal!**

 **Me: Two more chapters of relaxing time after this one. So we will(most likely ,it isn't definite)get back to the plot on chapter 20. It'll be worth it...or it won't be worth it and you'll all totally hate me.**

 **Chara:...you're trash, Ben.**

 **Me: I'm one trash of many, Chara. You'll have to insult me better than that.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Chara was up early today. Not too early, there was some sunrise shining through the windows. But it was early enough to be sure that his parents weren't getting ready for work just yet. He needed to be, for what he was going to do next. He's been putting it off for far too long, and he's choosing today to finally follow through with it. It's been haunting him constantly, and it only got worse the longer he put it off. He sighed as he sat up in his bed, blowing his messy hair out of his face, rubbing his eyes.

"That's it...This is totally it...I can't put this off any longer. If I do, it's gonna get out some other way, and not in a way I'd like." Chara mumbled as he reached for his phone, sneaking away from his brothers without waking them up. He picked it up and went to his contacts, and picked out the one name that was on his mind, and was related to this subject. He took a deep breath, then dialed pressed 'Call'.

 _Ringing..._

 **(Simultaneously...)**

"Hmhmhmmmmmmhmhmhmmmmm~"

Muffet was just waking up, as spiders were helping her with a majority of her morning routine. They were such helpful little critters. They were assisting her with combing her now long, black, elegant hair, most were helping wash her clothes, one was brave enough to hop in her mouth and help brush her fangs and teeth personally. She didn't eat the arachnid like most of the others expected when he was done. She simply patted his head and sent him on his way. It was then that she heard her phone buzzing on the counter beside her. She flicked a web onto it and pulled it into her top right hand. All five of her eyes widened with delight.

"It's Chara-Dearie!~" She exclaimed. Though then she shushed herself, as well as the arachnids around her. "Shhhhhh! Shush! Hushy shush! He's calling me! And...so early. I wonder what he wants... " One of the spiders chattered at her, and she pouted. "Well there's certainly no need to be so rude about it! Now go on! All of you! Shoo!" The spiders bowed to her and scattered away from her, leaving her alone for the time being. She cleared her throat a little as she answered the phone, lying back on her web. "Chara-Dearie?~"

 _"Yeah, that's me. Hi, Muffet."_

"What's going on, Chara-Dearie? You're calling me pretty early. Luckily I just woke up in time to answer."

She could hear him shuffling a bit on his bed, before lying down and sighing. _"I've been thinking about this for a while now. And...I haven't been completely honest with you. Originally I wanted to wait a long awhile and gather up my nerves before I tell you. But...recently, I've changed my mind. I need to get this off my chest as soon as I possibly can."_

Muffet frowned a bit. She was already well aware that he had big secrets, but big enough that keeping them from her was hurting him? He must really want to tell her. "It sounds like whatever you were going to hold out on telling me has been eating at you for a while, Chara. You shouldn't force yourself to tell me if you don't want to."

 _"No...no. I wanna do this as soon as possible. No more stalling. This is something serious I have to tell you and I want to get it over with before I change my mind. But...we don't have to start with it outright."_ She could hear more nervous shuffling on his end. _"So...uh...today, I wanna just spend time with you. My brothers can hang out with the others. Let's meet up for a little bit, if you're available. I know you're a hard worker."_ She heard him sigh tiredly. _"...No. You're probably busy. Maybe we should try this much later-"_

"NO!" Muffet shouted. The other spiders squeaked and jumped away from her. She realized she shouted, and blushed brightly as she hugged her knees with her middle arms and twirled on her hair with her top left hand. "I-I mean...it's fine, Chara. Really. My spiders are just as hardworking as I am, remember. They can operate the Parlor in my absence. I would love to spend some of my day with you." She didn't want to lose this progress. He's building up a lot of courage by choosing to tell her today before he was truly, fully ready. And he sounded pretty determined to do it before he backed out. He must be feeling very uncomfortable right now, and she wanted to help him through it.

Chara sounded surprised on the other end of the line, due to her outburst. _"Oh...Alright. Well I guess we don't have to start right **this** minute. After all, we're just waking up. I just...uh...wanted to give you a heads up for later." _

"Of course, Chara Dearie. Of course. I'll meet you at your house in three hours. Sound splendid?"

 _"Sure, splendid. I'll see you then."_

"Okay, bye."

 _Click..._

Muffet closed her phone slowly. She sighed as she stood up, balancing on her web slowly. "...this may quite possibly be it. He's probably going to tell me what he knows. I don't want him forcing himself to tell me...but if he feels that if he doesn't say it now he won't take another chance...then I can't stop him, either. I don't want to lose the progress I gained with him. I'm just going to have to take him up on his offer." She sighed as she pushed her hair away from her eyes. "He's trusting in me. I have to prove myself worthy of that trust. I can do that. I can totally do that. I'm his trusty spider friend!" One of the other spiders chattered on her dresser, and she gasped, blushing. "It is most certainly NOT a date! He's just asking me to spend the day with him so he can better build the courage to tell me what he needs to tell me! I'm not going to blow this out of proportion."

She folded her center arms and her lower arms were on her hops. Though her upper right arm rubbed her chin as her upper left arm was placed on her cheek. _Then again, this is a chance for us to become closer. So...maybe it IS a date. Just a friendly one, I suppose. Yes, Muffet! Just think of it as one of those simple childlike playdates! That'll make this somewhat easier._

One of the spiders chattered in an unsupportive manner. Muffet glared at it. "Jerry. Don't make me eat you."

Honestly, she didn't know why she named that one Jerry...

 **(Three Hours Later)**

"Where are you going, Chara?" Asriel asked as he and Frisk were up and about, and they caught sight of Chara slipping on his shirt and poncho.

"I've made plans to spend time with Muffet, today. There's something I need to get off my chest." Chara sighed. "I need to tell her about me. About who I used to be."

"Woah! Woah woah!" Frisk suddenly jumped from the bed and in front of Chara, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Chara. I'm not saying this is a bad idea. But are you sure this is the time to do it? More importantly, are you prepared to actually go through with it. Even more importantly...are _you_ going to be able to handle how she might respond to it?"

"I have to get it over with whether I'm ready for it or not." Chara said, gently removing Frisk's hands from his shoulders. "In this timeline, since it's semi-permanent, Muffet has become one of my closest friends. And the longer I keep this from her, the worse I feel...dammit, it was so much easier to just be distant from everyone and not have to tell them everything. Now I feel like talking about my feelings to make myself, and everyone around me feel better." He groaned. "This sucks. How do you two even do this?"

"Determination." Was the simultaneous answer.

"Of course it is. I should have expected that answer from you both."

"Look, Chara. We can see this means a lot to you. Even so, don't think so badly of this choice. I'm sure she will appreciate that you're coming clean with her." Asriel said. "That look in her five eyes, she's always been a sneaky spider. She might know you have something to hide, but I can't be sure because she's never given the impression."

"Well that doesn't change the fact that I have to say this stuff from my own mouth. I'm sure she'll want to hear this from me rather than anyone else. But...you two know who I used to be better than anyone. Sans and I are mostly on good terms, but I can sense that he's still cautious and careful. Less than Geno Sans, but enough to be noticeable." Chara sighed. "I hate admitting this. But...I'm honestly scared. What if she hates me?"

"Not possible. We all know this. As long as you're simply truthful to her, and keep yourself confident." Asriel smiled. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Chara. Just as long as you don't force yourself too hard."

Chara sighed as he scratched at his head. "I sure hope you're right, Asriel. I need to calm down or else I'm going to overdo it. And if I relax too much, I won't be doing enough. I gotta find a middle ground before I actually tell her."

"Good. You do that." Asriel nodded as he and Frisk pulled him into a hug. Chara hugged them both back, lightly nuzzling into Asriel's fur.

"Well, she should be here any minute. Mom and Dad are at work and Red is asleep. So they shouldn't be able to embarass you about being alone aith Muffet." Frisk said.

"Wait... _you're_ not going to tease me about this, Frisk? I know how you are."

"Normally I would. But the subject at hand is far too serious for it to be joked with. You do what you need to do."

Chara pulled back from them, and rustled the tops of their heads. Asriel bent his head a little, since Chara was once again reminded and irrirated by the fact that he was shorter than him. It makes him feel better. "Thanks, you two. It really means a lot that you support me on this. Well...I'm gonna go. Might as well be a few moments early."

Asriel and Frisk waved farewell to him as Chara made his way down the stairs and towards the front door. But for a couple moments, he didn't open it. Did he _really_ want to do this? There's nothing besides his consciousness say I g that he should take care of this right this moment. There was plenty of other chances to do so. But the more persistent part of his mind wouldn't allow him to cower away from this. The sooner, the better.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door, pausing to see that Muffet was just about to knock. Both of them blinked in surprise.

"O-Oh! Chara! I was just about to...but it appears that it wasn't necessary...and...uh...uh..."

"No, it's okay. I should have been better prepared for this kind of thing possibly happening, and...um..."

The two of them paused as Chara closed the door around him. His pink blush became pinker, as Muffet began blushing as well.

 _Gooooood job Muffet/Chara. We didn't even leave yet and you've already made this awkward!_ Was their simultaneous thoughts.

"...Can we just go?"

"I believe that would be best."

They agreed as they both stepped away from the door and left the house. Asriel and Frisk watched him leave from the window. They looked towards one another. "Frisk...do you think they'll be alright?"

"Chara sounds pretty determined. I think they'll be fine."

Chara and Muffet stopped a couple feet away from the house. They didn't know what to say, honestly. Chara blushed as he rubbed his neck slightly. "Well, we're doing this now, and I have absolutely no idea what to do..." He lowered his head in embarrassment. "Good grief, I didn't plan this very well."

"Ahuhu, I agree. We just decided that we'd meet. We didn't plan too far ahead, did we?" Muffet said a bit nervously. "Oh dear, whatever shall we do~"

 _Ugh. Real nice, Chara. You said you were gonna do something with her before breaking the info to her and you don't even know what._ Chara thought as he scratched at his head. He blinked as he thought of something simple and non-stressful. He turned to Muffet and held her center left hand. "How about we just...talk? There's no need to do anything overly big or something like that. I said we should talk...why not just ease into it instead of forcing ourselves?"

Muffet smiled. "Yes. I do believe that is a bit easier. Maybe the nearby park? I have the River Person waiting for me, so we should take their boat. I know that teleporting takes a lot out lf you than your brothers."

"Yeah, that'll definitely help. The River Person is weird, though."

Muffet rolled her five eyes. "I think we''re too good for normalcy, Chara."

"Whatever you say."

Chara shrugged as he got onto the River Person's boat, and gently helped Muffet up on the boat. Knowing their destination, the River Person began sailing through the streets, completely ignoring the fact that a boat was completely defhing gravity, as well as having a cat head and legs, would appear to be very strange to the other humans.

"Tra la la! It's a pretty morning today! A great time to be truthful~"

Chara didn't understand what he meant by that. Not even a little bit. And something told him that he wouldn't want to that much, anyway. They were soon dropped off at the park. It was still pretty early in the morning, so not many humans nor monsters were around. Perfect. Chara gets off first, grabbing Muffet's lower left hand to help her down. The River Person then rides off, but will be back a bit later.

"Not many humans, not many monsters. That'll do nicely." Muffet said as she walked through the entrance, Chara by her side. "I however, do not want to sit on any of those dirty benches. They haven't cleaned them yet. In fact...this park doesn't look too impressive, does it?" It was true, there was a lot of trash lying around, and most of the lamp posts didn't even have bulbs in them. At the very least, the vegetation was in a decent state, but it could definitely be better. "Well, it's a good thing we do not intend to sit anywhere close to the ground."

"We don't?" Chara said.

"Not for us. Luxury comes first." She placed a hand on her chin as she looked between two tall trees. "Yep. That'll suffice." Chara was surprised as spiders emerged from the slightly taller tree and began spinning webs at a very quick pace, eventually streaming a purple web pattern that was wide enough to also serve as a hammock. Muffet smiled as the spiders soon retreated back to their homes, and hopped on the web hammock, sitting on the edge of it. "There, a place to sit. And it's a bit surprising that unlike those benches, this spider silk is pretty clean~"

"You have monster spiders around the park?"

"I have monster spiders everywhere, Chara-Dearie. But if the humans see them scurrying all of the time, they'll get terrified." She shrugged. "That, and I can create them myself. But that takes a lot of magic out of me at a time. So I only do so if I really need more spiders to assist me."

"Heh. Spider Magic is quite a concept." Chara chuckled, eventuslly climbing onto the web hammock and sitting next to her. "And you're right, the humans would get pretty freaked out if they find out that monster spiders are all over the place. No wonder you make them stay hidden."

"They can't help but get adventurous, because it's much warmer up here. There's sunlight on the surface, and they really do enjoy it's heat. I _love_ it's heat. Being near the Core in the Underground was somewhat helpful, but it wasn't enough for us all." Muffet sighed. "I really do understand that the humans might be pretty frightened of spiders...but what they make us out to be is a bit of an exaggeration."

Chara tilted his head a little, before he mentally groaned. _She must have seen a couple of those spider-themed horror movies..._

"I mean, seriously!" Muffet huffed, thrusting her top hands upwards in annoyance. "Ice Spiders? Camel Spiders? Arachnicide?! I know not all spiders are as nice as me and my own spiders, and that some can even be a bit scary, but come on!"

"Muffet..."

"I know, I know. Those movies are just that. Lots of exaggeration. But...but..." Muffet sighed, rubbing her forehead as her lower pair of arms lied on her lap. "Chara-Dearie. I know this is very sudden. I know we came to relax before we get to the big thing you wanted to talk about...but...I just can't help this feeling of mine. They make a lot of movies about spiders that make them out to be big and scary. And then I think about how me and the other spiders just got out of the Underground...now I'm thinking about how others might react. More extreme reactions. I know nothings happened yet. But now that I know that the possibility is there..." Muffet lowered her head and stared at a small puddle that was big enough to view the reflection of her face. "Chara-Dearie...do you ever feel...uncomfortable around me?"

 _Crap. Those movies shot down her self-esteem! Gotta fix this!_ Chara mentally panicked. "N-No! Of course not! I've never felt uncomfortable around you. I may not be a fan of the pastries that have actual spiders, but that doesn't automatically mean that I'm uncomfortable around you!" He said as he lifted her head so she could look at him. "Look, you can't let those movies get you down. Remember what you said, you're trying to prove that not all spiders are bad, or scary. You're not bad, and you're not scary. We both know this."

Muffet blinked at Chara, sensing something shift in his eyes. It happened when he said she wasn't bad or scary. For a split moment, it felt like he was talking about himself. She wondered why, then remembered that this might be involved in the serious subject he wanted to share with her.

"Lemme just say it again, you're not bad. And you're not scary." Chara blushed brightly as he looked away. "You're...simply too cute to be either of those things." Muffet gasped lightly, as a bright blush brushed against her cheeks. "Besides, not everyone makes out spiders to be like those things. I bet you haven't read about that one spider, her name is Charlotte. She's pratically one of the nicest spiders you'll ever see in fiction."

Muffet blinked. "Really...?"

"Really. I heard it gets a bit sad at the end...but everything still works out. I should probably read it myself. And don't even get me started on those comic books with that one red and blue costumed guy with the spider powers. You humblytold me he's the one spider you'll never surpass in fame." Chara chuckled slightly, and he could hear a faint giggle from Muffet. Progress. "The point is, Muffet...for now, you shouldn't worry about what the humans think of you. You just keep doing what you're doing, and what makes you happy. Now if you ever feel threatened, THAT'S a differet matter entirely. Let me deal with those situations."

"O-Okay..." Muffet slowly nodded. "Chara-Dearie...why did it feel like you were also talking about yourself? Do you consider yourself to be bad and scary?"

Chara blinked. She had sensed the shift in his tone at that moment. He supposed that not telling her about it after he just comforted her wouldn't be a positive step forward. It was fair, he listened to her personal insecurity that she must have had for a while. Now she would listen to his...though it would be much more intense. He suddenly found it very difficult to look her in the eyes.

 _...the image of a lone spider leaving a rose upon her dust suddenly flashed through his mind..._

Chara flinched greatly. He could no longer look her in the eyes, he turned away and hugged his knees. Muffet blinked. "Chara-Dearie?"

"...Muffet. I don't believe you know this about me...but...I wasn't the best person. Actually...I'm pretty sure I was the absolute worst person." Chara admitted. "I've done some horrible things that I used to be disturbingly proud of. But now that I'm a better person, and I look back on them...those memories horrify me. They threaten to destroy me because my guilt for those actions just kept building. My family knows this, and they constantly reassure me that I'm not that person anymore. I really appreciate them for it, and I'm not saying it isn't working. It's just...well...you knoe whst they ssy. I may have been forgiven for those actions when I really didn't deserve it...but forgetting that they happened is impossible."

Muffet gently grabbed his hand with her lower pair of arms, and used her top pair to turn his head towards her. She wanted him to focus on her as he said what he needed to say. Chara closed his eyes and sighed.

He was telling her everything. When he fell into the Underground centuries ago. His relationship with the Dreemurr Family and the damage he caused with his selfish actions. The further damage he did when he came back and persuaded Frisk do do those horrible deeds...then took control so he made sure he never stopped. His lack of love and surplus of LOVE corrupted his very soul. But love brought him back from that powerful darkness, and he never wanted to go back. He was happy with his new life, he didn't want to give it up, ever.

When he finished his very startling tale, Muffet was looking at him...her expression never changed. Midway through the story, she began stroking the top of his hand she grabbed when it appeared he was getting stressed. He appreciated that she was listening so intently, but she must have been shocked. He was right, but she didn't show it the way he expected.

"...So...at those specific 'times'...you've killed me before. And in one blow." Muffet said quietly. "And to think, my greediness stopped me from stopping you the right way, like Alphys told me to in Hotlands, instead of trying to do it myself. Trapping you like she told me to would have been much more beneficial...but I just couldn't throw away my selfishness. The one time I should have let it go...and now I hear what it's lead to, multiple times..." Muffet lowered her head as her hair overshadowed her eyes. Chara's eyes widened when he heard sniffling. "I...was a pretty big fool during those timelines, huh...?"

 _HOW THE HELL DID SHE MANAGE TO TURN THIS ON HERSELF?! **I'M** THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO FEEL GUILTY! NOT HER! _Chara mentally screamed at himself. He made it worse. So much worse. He had to fix it, quickly.

"Muffet no! Nonononono! You shouldn't be feeling this way! I'm the one who pushed Frisk to do those things! He was confused, easy to manipulate, and I feel horrible for doing that to this very day! I'm the guilty one! No one else!" He said as he turned her head towards him and wiped her tears away. "You're not supposed to be the one crying. I don't even know how that happened, but you're not supposed to be the one crying!" He realized he was shouting, and he lowered his voice. "Listen, Muffet. Those were other timelines. This is the timeline we're living in now. You're alive, I'm alive. You're not selfish and greedy anymore, and I'm no longer a megalomaniac. We've both become better people, and we're both happy with who we are now." Chara no longer resisted. He pulled Muffet into a hug. She immediately wraps all of her arms around him and hugged him back. He closed his eyes and gently petted her hair. "Please don't cry, Muffet. You're an amazing person, much better than I could possibly be, after everything. Your obsession with money has greatly decreased, and you've grown much more compassionate. I'm very proud of you for that. I really am."

Chara could feel her sniffling come to a slow stop, but her hold on him didn't slack. Instead, she simply pulled away from him slightly, wiping the tears away herself. "I...could say the same thing about you, Chara-Dearie. Megalomaniacs wouldn't take the time to try and reassure a cute crying spider that she shouldn't feel like a loser. They'd be too worried about themselves. Megalomaniacs don't worry about other people. They wouldn't care about what others thought. Not their families. Not their friends. Not anyone." Muffet smiled as she gently hugged him a bit tighter. "No...that's not you anymore. You worry about your friends and family when they're in trouble. You like protecting more than simply just fighting. You don't always know how, but you try to make whoever's sad, happy again. You realize you've made grave choices, and you constantly wish to redeem yourself even though you've been forgiven a long time ago. None of these things sound like a megalomaniac to me." Muffet said as she nuzzles his cheek. "Nope, not at all. That sounds like Chara-Dearie. One person who's not a big fan of my slider pastries, but has never stopped supporting me. You're a good person, Chara-Dearie. I believe in it."

Chara looked away from her, as Muffet looked up towards him curiously. He sighed. "First you feel insecure because of those horror spider movies. Then I make you feel better by mentioning the more positive spiders in fiction. Then you almost start crying when I mentioned what I've done in different time lines and you think some of it is your fault. I reassure you that it isn't, and that you're a great person who's no longer overly greedy. THEN you reassure ME that I'm a great person too, and that I'm no longer a megalomaniac, that I care about other people. My friends, family, all those close to me." He groaned in annoyance. "Muffet, who's really doing the comforting, here? Are we both trying to one up each other or something?! You keep trying to mess with me even though we're trying to be emotional!"

"Ahuhuhuhuhu!~ I guess we're just complicated like that!" Muffet giggled. They relaxed on the web hammock for a few moments, enjoying the sunlight. Muffet suddenly tutned on her side and kissed Chara's cheek. The result was a bright blush. Then she laid on her back again, as they both stared up at the trees. "Chara-Dearie?"

"Yes, Muffet?"

"What's that book with probably one of the 'nicest spiders in fiction' called again?"

"Uh...I think it's called Charlotte's Web. I don't know the deep details about it, except that Charlotte's really nice, and the book gets pretty sad near the end. Still has a happy ending, though."

"Oh...well...sad or not, I'm interested. Maybe one day when we have the time...you could read it to me?"

Chara smiled softly as he turned towards her, and she turned towards him. "Consider it done." She smiles back, and they looked towards the skies again. He slowly began easing his left hand over her lower right hand, and begins to hold it with a soft, comforting squeeze.

...he didn't know why his soul pulsed happily when she affectionately squeezed back.

* * *

 **Me: Think what you shall. But I regret nothing! *...* Okay maybe a couple things...screw it. I'm full of regret right now.**

 **Muffet: That isn't good for you, dearie. Here, have some tea~**

 **Me: No thanks...but I'll be fine.**

 **Chara: I'll take some chocolate. Lots of it. Like, five baskets of chocolate bars.**

 **Muffet:...okie-dokie!**

 **Me: Chocoholic...**

 **Chara: And proud of it. Until next time in filler hell, readers...**


	19. I Promise

**Asriel: Another chapter. And this one is something.**

 **Undyne: I've staged an intervention here. Someone here comes to a realization...**

 **Alphys: And bits of plot have been added to this piece of filler! Maybe you'll know what it is...**

 **Geno Alphys: We all know how significant the chapter name is. Despite that it's only be said twice here...it spells many values for the two who say/think it.**

 **Me: Indeed. After this, one more filler chapter left! Then it's back to actual plot, promise!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Undyne was standing in the living room of her house, right next to the front door. She was leaning against the wall for thirty minutes, her eye gently closed. The yellow-orange light streaming out through the windows indicated the current time was the middle of the evening. She preferred it this way, because this wasn't exactly something she wanted to do in the evening. It was something she'd rather not do alone, she could use the extra backup. Alphys was still getting ready to leave, now all they needed was for Geno Sans to actually wake up and get in here.

Geno Alphys was out doing something over at Sans' house, when Papyrus wasn't home yet. She wasn't fully aware of what it was, but she'd rather not know until they could explain it fully. The counterpart found it pretty important that she had to devote a majority of her day to whatever Sans was working on, so she was going to trust her and allow her to have her space.

Her eye opened a bit as she heard a knock on her door. Picking up on who it was, she turned around and opened the door. Asriel was revealed to be standing behind it, smiling brightly. "Undyne!~"

The serious thoughts in Undyne's head faded away for the moment, enough so that she could wear a genuine grin as he ran up and hugged her. "Fuhuhu~Glad you got my text, Azzy! I was just about to march over to your house and fetch you myself!"

"Yeah, good thing I made it here then. Ehehe..." Asriel rubbed his neck as he pulled away from her. "So, is there a reason why you called me over?"

"There is, but we have to wait until Alphys and Geno are ready. Alphys is getting dressed and Geno...I dunno what the hell he's doin', but he said he'd come out soon."

"Oh. Okay." Asriel nodded as he clasped his paws, lightly tipping back and forth. Undyne folded her arms and stood against the door once again. Asriel looked at her curiously. "Undyne...is everything okay?"

"For the moment...yeah, things are just fine. What I'm worried about things are gonna turn out after this meeting is over." Undyne said. "Geno and I need to have a little talk. Sans and Geno Alphys are busy, so it comes down to me to do so, since he's currently living in my house for a while now. The things I'm thinking about right now have to be asked face to face."

"Are they...serious things?"

"Very serious. Somebody has to step in, before it turns into something drastic. And I'd rather not have that happened if I have any way to stop it." Asriel blinked as her eye narrowed slightly, she seemed very determined. He wondered what could put her in such a state that would require her full attention.

Soon enough, Alphys stepped down from the stairs, gently patting her skirt and zipping up her green jacket. "Its...its precaution. Y-Ya know...?"

"I get it, Alph." Undyne smiled at her, kneeling a little to kiss her head.

Alphys giggled slightly, but then returned to her nervous posture. "Um...are you sure this is a good idea, Undyne? I mean, I can see why you're concerned, but is it really safe for us to...?"

Undyne sighed as she stood up and retook her serious expression. "Somebody's gotta stage an intervention, because so far I'm the only one who's noticed it. And quite honestly, it's gotta stop. Soon."

Asriel was becomming a bit worried, and gently tugged on Undyne's jacket. "Undyne...what's the matter? What's going on?"

"You'll soon find out."

Soon, Undyne turned her head to the side, as Geno Sans suddenly warped into the room in a white flash. He tugged his scarf and waved at the three of them with a tired smile. "heya. i'm here like ya asked. i know thst i kinda can't be seen outside, so i'm just gonna take a shot and assume that we're gonna be warping somewhere else to talk?"

"We are, Geno. And I'd prefer that it be somewhere that the humans can't drop in on us and no one else is gonna hear us. The subject isn't really gonna be that secret, but it's something we have to address before it gets out of hand. The sooner the better." Undyne said seriously as she pushed a bit of her hair out of her face. "To be honest, I really should have asked this from the beginning so that we can avoid an awkward confrontation much later. But it's too late for that now. Sans, you should take us to the base of Mt. Ebott, where you ambushed Asriel, Frisk, Chara, and Red. What I want to talk about is related to that incident."

Geno blinked his single eye-socket. "is this about...? 'dine, i'm pretty sure i apologized about that and said it was my bad. not to mention i haven't tried to attack chara at all since we confronted one another. and i don't plan on doing so again."

"I know you won't. Asriel obviously won't allow such s thing to happen again. But I'm talking about something else just as serious, Geno."

Geno seemed to be on edge by Undyne's glare. It wasn't outright hostile, but more like it was serving as a warning for something. But he didn't recall doing anything wrong. And he also didn't know why this required for Asriel and Alphys to accompany her. He had a lingering feeling that he was not going to like where this conversation would be heading at all. Though Undyne was unwilling to let this go, and Undyne was stubborn. Whatever she was looking for from him, she was going to get whether he liked it or not. And it was apparent that none of them were going to like this.

With an audible sigh, Geno snapped his fingers as they all suddenly disappeared in a flash of white. They all reappeared at the exact spot where Geno attacked the Dreemurr Siblings and Red. Geno gave a casual shrug as he walked a couple paces forward.

"...so...uh...'dine. what exactly do you wanna talk about?" Geno asked after a while.

Undyne folded her arms and took on a stone-cold expression. She was not going to hold back on this. This has all the possibilities of a conflict breaking out, but she needed to confront this issue before it could escalate into something drastic.

"Listen, Geno. I'm only gonna say this once, so listen carefully. _Stop stalking Papyrus._ "

Asriel's eyes widened in surprise. Geno's pinprick suddenly disappeared from hid eye socket. Alphys gulped nervously, twiddling her fingers. Undyne didn't change her demeanor, she was serious about this.

Geno slowly chuckled. "...heh...hehehe...i dunno what you're talkin' about, 'dine. i never did any stalkin'..."

"Don't give me that crap. I've seen plenty of yandere anime to know how this works." Undyne shook her head. "Papyrus has been calling me a couple times. Says that he sometimes looks over his shoulder because he thinks he senses someone watching him. Whether he be driving along the road, or cooking his spaghetti in the house. Or even when he sleeps, he always shivers even though he doesn't have the skin to feel cold."

"pfft, you're being paranoid, 'dine. that could be anything else but me."

"This started AFTER you entered this timeline, Geno." Undyne said strongly. "And somehow you made yourself completely undetectable to Sans. Does he know that you're spying on Papyrus? Does he know that in the free time where me and the two Alphyses aren't watching you, you're watching Papyrus at every possible moment? Papyrus is beginning to feel uncomfortable...and I don't like that."

Alphys raised a paw. "Y-You're totally acting like a stalker. J-Just like I kinda did with Undyne...but...I got better so...um..." Her cheeks began to blush as she covered her face, her tail swaying in embarassment.

Asriel turned to Geno. His eyes were patient, but something within him was telling him to be cautious. "Geno...is this true? Have you been watching Papyrus without his or Sans' knowledge?" Asriel asked softly.

Geno just stared at the ground quietly, glitching a couple times before settling again. His glitched eye glitched more for a couple moments, as he slowly clutched onto his scarf. He was slowly grinning, but none of the others found anything about this to be funny. Alphys and Asriel were growing more nervous, while Undyne continued to stare at Geno with a steeled expression.

"...i'm only makin' sure he's safe, that's all." Geno shrugged innocently. "the surface can be just as dangerous as the underground, after all. hell, maybe even more so. so i figured, while my classic self aint watching over him, i'll do it myself. just to be on the safe side, ya know? i call it a friendly gesture."

"It's not a friendly gesture if neither of them knows about it!" Undyne shouted, stomping the ground. "Geno, you can't go around watching Papyrus without no one knowing about it! We get that you don't feel comfortable confronting him head on, but you can't possibly think that this is a suitable substitute! It's either you see him, or you don't!"

"You're still not convinced that Papyrus is safe, are you? You're still very afraid of what could happen to him." Asriel asked softly.

Alphys was taking a leap of faith. She asked Geno a question that has been bothering her since he came. "U-Um...Geno...what exactly...were you trying to accomplish...with the other Sans? It seems like Papyrus is a very strong motivation for whatever it is..."

Geno clutched onto his scarf a bit tighter. "i was trying to save the timeline. save everyone. save papyrus...chara's genocide needed to be stopped by any means necessary. so over and over again, i tried to convince the other me that there was only one way for the genocides to stop. it was the only solution i can think of." He clenched his fist. "and every time. he tried to stop me. tried to make me see that it wasn't the answer. that what i was doing was wrong. but i kept seeing it as the only true way to end it all."

Asriel recalled the entire venture he and Frisk have been through before, and when he first discovered what Chara was doing. He slowly looked at Geno, gobsmacked. "Geno...no...you wouldn't...you were actually trying to convince him to...?"

Geno grinned. **"i couldn't think of a better way to protect papyrus..."**

"...That's...that's madness!" Alphys gasped.

"Your plan basically sums up to killing Papyrus and everyone else permanently so that they could never suffer or die again!" Undyne snarled. "That plan was seriously messed up, Geno!"

Geno laughed off her claim. "ha...ya know what? it doesn't really matter what you think of me. without my geno frisk, it doesn't even matter." Alphys was about to ask once again what happened to his Geno Frisk, but he cut her off. "you've managed to pacify chara. that's great and all...but what's to stop it from being undone anyway? what's to stop him from losing control of himself and going on a rampage, even if he doesn't mean to...?"

Asriel felt his soul get colder. The severe paranoia and mental instability from being trapped in the Void alone for so long, it was beginning to kick back in. Geno was currently not acting rationally. "Geno...calm down. We already told you, Chara isn't like that anymore. We already told you that he's-"

" **save it!** you can't tell me that if something were to happen to you or frisk, he won't completely lose it! that darkness is still there! dormant or not, it's there! i can't trust him around papyrus. not now! not _**ever!**_ " He clenched his fists. "none of you are willing to do whatever it takes to make sure nothing can ever hurt papyrus again...but i am. asriel, frisk, and chara's determination supercede mine. but there really are other ways, i suppose...i'll put him in a pace were nothing harmful can reach him, and nobody vile will corrupt him." Geno grinned widely. **" _i'll make sure nothing can hurt papyrus, EVER again..._** **"**

Undyne's eye slowly narrowed with extreme hostility. "Geno...you've been watching Papyrus like a freaking hawk...because you were thinking of _taking him?!_ "

"..."

Undyne's question was answered with a Gaster Blaster firing at her, point blank. She was able to place her arms up in a cross before the beam fired off. A large cloud of smoke picked up from the size of the blast, Geno was seen holding his hand out.

"U-UNDYNE!" Alphys panicked. It happened so quickly!

Asriel turner back to Geno, who was gathering up more blasters around him. "Geno, you're not thinking straight! Your time in the Void is clouding your judgement! You have to pull yourself together!"

" **I've never seen more clearly, kiddo. And this comes from a guy who has half of his face covered in glitches."** Geno declared darkly. **"I'm taking Papyrus with me. Classic me will apprrciate what I'm doing."**

"No he won't!" Undyne shouted over the smoke. Geno turned again, only slightly surprised. Undyne's Undying armor manifested, but only the gauntlets over her arms. They were slightly scratched, but there's no sign of significant damage. She brought her arms back down as the gauntlets disappeared. Geno looked genuinely impressed. It appeared that she was in full control of that state, enough not need to fully transform herself; she merely had to manifest her armor over different parts of her body that fits her situation. "Kidnapping?! THAT'S your next best idea?! Not only is that idea stupid and selfish, it's just not gonna happen! You're not going to take Papyrus!"

 **"I don't seem to recall giving anyone a choice here!"** Geno shoots multiple sharp bones towards the three of them, as they jumped out of the way. Alphys was very clumsy with her leap, so Undyelne had to catch her mid-jump. **"None of you can understand how this feels! Having a constant reminder of how badly you failed, being marked on your chest! I'm not gonna fail again!"**

"Y-You're losing your mind, Geno! You've been in the Void too long!" Alphys called out to him.

 **"The Void doesn't matter! Only Papyrus matters! Papyrus has always been the only thing that mattered!"** Geno glared as a Gaster Blaster moved towards them again. **"I'm going to save him wheter Classic likes it or not!"**

"With your version of saving someone? How about _not?_ " Undyne sets Alphys down as she manifested a sword in her hand. Geno seemed surprised again. "My telumkinesis has grown far from summoning just spears, Geno!" With this in mind, she sped forward with her glowing blue sword in front of her. One of the Gaster Blasters attempted to blast her from the side, but it was immediately impaled by a rising spear from the ground, stopping it's charging. More bones shot up from the ground to stop her pursuit, though she merely slashes right through them with her sword. She jumped up and slashed st Geno, though he teleported out of the way just in time.

Geno chuckled as he shrugged. **"You're gonna have to do a lot better than- _ugh!_** **"** He was cut off by yellow lightning striking him from behind, as he fell on his knees panting. Alphys was behind him, lightning surging through her paws. **"huff...wow...i gotta admit...wasn't expectin' that from you..."**

"I'm sorry Geno, but you need to stop trying to fight us. We're not your enemy, and we don't want to be." Alphys shook her head sadly. "What you're trying to do is because the darkness of the Void has drastically affected your psyche. You need to calm down and think for a second."

 **"...the time for thinkin' is over, alph. sorry about this."** Alphys gasped as her soul was turned blue, and she was thrown aside towards a tree. Undyne gasped as she jumped and caught her again before she could hit the tree. Geno raided his hand as more bones manifested over his head. Undyne snarled as a shield manifested around her, prepared to defend against them.

"STOP IT GENO!" Geno was genuinely caught off-guard as Asriel jumped in front of him and held his arms out. "You need to stop and listen to us. You're paranoia is making you act crazy! You have to snap yourself out of it!"

 **"how many times do I have to tell ya? i'm perfectly sane! what i'm doing is for my brother! there's no way i'm gonna fail again!"** Geno shouted, bones and Gaster Blasters materializing around him and aimed towards Asriel. **"there's no other way! papyrus has to be kept safe at all costs, and this is the only other way i know how! stop making this so difficult, kid!"**

Asriel sighed. None of their words were bringing his mental state back to stability. But perhaps...Asriel suddenly placed his paw above his chest, and willed for his multicolored soul to reveak itself, gently oulling out of his body. Geno's eye socket widened a bit as he saw the soul for the first time. He felt how powerful it was. And yet, Asriel has such refined control over it...

"I see that nothing we say is going to persuade you to stop, Geno. So we're just going to have an input from someone else." Asriel said softly. "...Touch the soul."

"huh...?"

"Touch it, Geno."

Geno watched as the multi-colored soul pulse softly, akin to an actual heartbeat. With a bit of hesitation, Geno reached out to the soul and touched it slightly.

Reality shifted...

 **{Accessing Memory...}**

Geno blinked as he looked down in the snow that obviously belonged to Snowdin. He recognized it so many times by now, it was ludicrous. He then turned to Asriel, who stayed calm despite the shift.

"what's the deal, kid? all ya did was-"

"Look. Asriel cut him off and pointed outward. Geno sighed as he turned around like requested to see a scene before him.

He was surprised to see Papyrus, Asriel and Undyne walking along the path to Waterfall.

"Wow. Only three more days until we leave for the Surface. I'm so pumped!" Undyne grinned as she wrapped an arm around Papyrus and noogied his skull. "Aren't ya excited, Papyrus?! Huh?!"

"YES, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS EXCITED! NOW PLEASE, CEASE WITH THE NOOGIEING OF THE SKELETON! NYEH!" Papyrus complained as he tried to squirm out of Undyne's grip...she didn't even budge. She only released him as she began doing the same thing to Asriel.

"How about you, Fluffy Junior?! Ya pumped, aren't ya?!"

"Hehe, yeah, I'm pretty pumped." Memory Asriel smiled.

"MORE SPIRIT!"

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!" He automatically saluted upon saying this, his ears flopping.

"Much better! Fuhuhuhu!" Undyne laughed, releasing the both of them.

Memory Asriel and Papyrus also laughed a bit with her, though not as loudly. They rubbed necks a bit as they looked at each other a bit nervously. Then they both sighed.

"UNDYNE...I...I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING." Papyrus raised his hand.

"Eh? Ya got something to say, Pap?"

Papyrus took a deep breath. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY WELL AWARE THAT THIS IS VERY SUDDEN...BUT I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU HOW GRATEFUL I AM FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE TO HELP ME GROW." Undyne looked confused for a moment, as Papyrus temporarily stepped to the side. "I HAVE BEEN OBVIOUS TO THE DARK SIDE OF THE WORLD FOR YEARS, NOW. AND I CANNOT KNOW FOR CERTAIN HOW LONG SANS HAS BEEN STRUGGLING TO KEEP ME FROM BEING TAINTED BY IT. THE THOUGHT OF SANS SUFFERING SO MUCH FOR MY SAKE... IT MAKES MY SOUL ACHE. PAINFULLY. IT IS NOT A GOOD FEELING TO KNOW THAT FAMILY IS FALLING APART FOR YOU, AND YOU DONT EVEN KNOW IT UNTIL THE LONG-TERM DAMAGE IS FULLY PRESENT."

Undyne tilted her head. "Well you're right about this being very sudden. Is this goin' somewhere, Papyrus?"

Papyrus adjusted his scarf. "I'M SAYING THAT IM GRATEFUL FOR THESE EXPERIENCES THAT IVE HAD WITH THE DARK SIDE OF LIFE. THEY MAY NOT HAVE BEEN INCREDIBLY PLEASANT, BUT THEY HAVE MADE ME STRONG. NOW THAT I AM NOW MUCH MORE AWARE OF IT, I CAN LEARN HOW TO DEAL WITH IT. MY NAIVETY HAS MADE SANS WORRY ABOUT ME FOR SO LONG, AND HE'S BEEN FORCED TO STRUGGLE FOR THE BOTH OF US...IT HAS COME TIME FOR ME TO CHANGE THAT. AND YOU HAVE HELPED ME REACHED THE LEVEL OF STRENGTH I NEED TO BACK UP THIS CLAIM OF MINE. I'VE HAD SIX YEARS TO BUILD THE STRENGTH TO BEGIN BACKING THIS CLAIM UP."

Memory Asriel tilted his head. _It's pretty rare for Papyrus to become this deep into something, and be totally serious about it._

"I HAVE SAID THIS BEFORE AT SOME POINT. NOW I SHALL SAY IT AGAIN, WITH MUCH MORE CONFIDENCE!" Papyrus posed heroically, grinning widely. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE HAD SIX YEARS TO GROW MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY! WITH THIS, I SHALL BECOME SOMEONE THAT SANS CAN TRULY DEPEND ON WHEN A SITUATION CALLS FOR IT! THEN HE'LL NEVER HAVE TO WORRY SO MUCH ABOUT ME AS HE DOES, EVER AGAIN! THIS, I PROMISE!"

Asriel smiled as he jumped cheerfully. "Yay, The Great Papyrus!"

Undyne grinned as she wrapped an arm around both Asriel and Papyrus. "Boys...six years aho you both were simply two adorable cinnamon rolls. Six years later...that hasn't really changed. You two are still so precious." She snickered, shaking her head. "Nevertheless, you two have grown a lot, and I can humboy say that I'm glad I've played a major part in it. Now I'm sure that you two will be able to handle whatever the Surface or weird timeline crap has to throw at you. I'm sure Asriel's family and Sans will be very proud of the both of you. Because I sure am." Undyne then kissed the top of Papyrus's skull, then kissed the top of Asriel's.

"WOWIE...UNDYNE IS SO PROUD OF US!"

"Thank you, Master."

"Now we have yet another thing to be happy about!" Undyne hugged them both closer. "Boys, this is an awesome realization! Time to celebrate with the power of laughter! Laugh with your Master! FUHUHUHUHU!"

"Hehehehehehehe!"

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

"FUHUHUHUHUHUHU!"

"Hehehehehehehehehe!"

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

The three of them laughed alongside one another, the rather strong realization Papyrus has come to now being the driving motive for their laughter.

Present Asriel and Geno watched the scene from their pocket of space, completely unseen. Geno blinked owlishly.

"papyrus...he...he means all of that...?"

"Papyrus has grown much stronger over the years for Sans' sake. So that Sans will never have to resort to doing anything like _this_ to himself for his sake." Asriel gently gestured to Geno's entire, glitching body.

Reality shifted again...

 **{Present}**

Geno stepped away from Asriel as the necessary memories, which is also the ones he just saw, became embedded in his mind. What Papyrus said ringing in his head as Undyne and Alphys approached him cautiously. He slowly turned towards them, no longer hostile.

"he...was training for classic's sake..."

"...Asriel and Papyrus. In the past, their innocence greatly held them both back. Fighting with Chara, combined wirh six years of training from me, they've grown into warriors. Powerful warriors that can hold their own in a fight, if necessary." Undyne said. "Geno. Asriel is a different case because the hell he's been through has hardened him enough to realize that there are good and bad sides to the world at a very early age, despite circumstances. Papyrus..." She sighed, rubbing her neck. "Papyrus, like I've said, has become a true warrior of his own merit. The way he is now, I would gladly fight side-by-side with, anytime he needs me. Not as his Master, but as an equal. He's matured significantly enough to know that there's a bad, sometimes even sinister side to life, yet he also never gave up on the good side of it. He's also willing to do what's necessary to protect the ones he loves. And most importantly, he's finally able to stop depending on Sans for everything. Now, they can depend on each other. Balance each other out, instead of one brother carrying all of the burdens, whatever they may be."

"Sans has enough to worry about on his own time. Trying to manage those things AND Papyrus has been taking it's toll on him for years. Papyrus wants to be a good and supportive brother, not a constantly heavy burden." Alphys added a bit meekly, tugging on her skirt.

"Exactly." Undyne folded his arms. "Listen well, Geno. Papyrus is still his usual cheerful, optimistic, kind of annoying self...but he's also not someone who needs to be coddled by me or Sans anymore. He's now fully capable of making his own choices and living his own life, carving out his own identity. That success wasn't handed to him. He worked his ass off to get where he is now." Undyne bared her fangs. "I'm not about to let _anyone_ do _**anything**_ that can undo all of that hard-earned progress!"

Geno didn't resist, he never cut Undyne. All he could do was stop and listen to her speak abojt how much Papyrus has grown in a timeline that is now impossible to 'True Reset'. By what she's telling him and what he's seen, Papyrus was more than capable of taking care of himself. He just prefers to be close to family. And it wasn't restrained to Sans...but to everyone else.

Geno lost his loved ones, so he tried to make sure they could never suffer again, by making their destruction permanent. Then in this timeline, he was planning to take someone completely because of his own loneliness. And in the end...he knew Papyrus wouldn't want to come with him anyway. Becuase that would require leaving everyone behind. And he was prepared to make that happen, by force.

...he felt his Determination waver.

Then he was surprised once again as Undyne bent down and pulled him into a hug, closing her eyes. "Of course we all worry about one another from time to time. That includes Papyrus. All I'm saying is that the time for sheltering him from the world is over. We chose to let him grow, and that turned out to be one of the best things we've ever done for him. We'll always worry, because that's just what we do. But Sans and I...we believe in him." She pulled away from him, hands still on his shoulders. "Do you think you can believe in him too, Geno?"

"...heh. you gave me the impression that paps was the only one who changed." Geno said quietly, gently moving Undyne's hands off of his shoulders. He sighed deeply as he scratched his skull. "kid...you're gonna hafta tell chara that he'll have to figure the rest of my mystery out for himself. i can't stay any longer. i have to leave this timeline...before i do something here that i'll regret. thanks for talkin' me out of it this time..."

Asriel gasped. "Geno, wait-!" Geno was already gone in a flash of white. He slowly lowered his paw as he sighed. "He's gone...he plans to leave the timeline. I don't think he'll be saying goodbye to everyone else..."

Alphys sighed. "Poor Geno...I hope he'll be alright."

Undyne lowered herself and pulled the lizard into a hug, staring at the spot Geno just warped from. "Me too, Alph. Me too..."

 **(Sans and Papyrus' House)**

Papyrus was sleeping peacefully on his bed, his scarf neatly folded on his desktop. His snores were widespread and small _Nyeh...nyeh heh hehs_ echoing through the room. His blanket covered his entire body but his head and gloves.

...Geno Sans was standing by his beside, hands in his pockets. His right eye glitched a bit, but his left remained clear, sad, and full of regret for what he was going to attempt to do. Alphys and Asriel were right. His time in the Void has seriously damaged his mind, he wasn't completely stable. If he stayed here any longer, he'd hurt Papyrus. Or worse. He reached his hand out and gently stroked the top of Papyrus' skull. He...he just wanted to see him one last time before he left. He didn't know when he'd come back..if ever.

"heh...looks like i'm nowhere near ready to face you, after all. not without doing anything to endanger you or making you hate me." Geno said softly.

"...So...you can't trust yourself around him, after all?" Geno Alphys stood in the doorway, back from helping Sans on the machine. She walked up to Geno Sans, clasping her psws behind her back. "Guess this will be the last time I'll be seeing you?"

"probably. at least until i'm able to properly control myself...i feel myself losing a lot of it. i can't risk it. i have to leave before i hurt him...i...i don't want to be responsible for that. i gotta leave, geno alph." Geno Sans sighed as he stops stroking Papyrus's skull. He then reached his hand behind him as a glitched white portal formed behind him. It lead into the Void.

"Hm. So that's what your Universe Jump looks like." Geno Alphys tilted her head.

"...you could come with me if you want." Geno Sans offered.

"Yes, that's not a bad idea...but now's not the time. For a little bit longer...I'm still needed here. Then when my work is done, a certain child will come. Then you'll know where to find me."

The glitched skeleton nodded. "the omega timeline."

"Exactly. I can't stay in this timeline forever, either. I'll have to leave too, eventually. Though I want to enjoy this for a little bit longer, as well as prepare everyone for what's to come. I don't know what it is...but judging by what Sans is up to...things are about to get very hectic."

Geno Sans nodded. "yeah. so...i should get goin'." He lightly tapped his slippered feet. "...last chance to come with. still wanna stay a bit longer?"

Geno Alphys smiled as she kissed Geno Sans' forehead. The moment she did, he softly closed his visible eye. "Take care of yourself."

"...yeah...you too." She stepped away from him as Geno Sans stepped into the glitched portal. He turned around to look at Papyrus once more, and nodded softly.

 _that includes you too, bro. you've got a good brother who really cares about you. never let him go. because if what undyne said is for real, you'll be making him very proud. and...you've grown so much...you've made me proud. when i gathered the courage and the control...i'll see you again. for real._

 _...i promise._

With these last thoughts, the glitched portal disappeared.

Geno Sans has left the timeline.

* * *

 **Me: Ha. I tried to do a chapter with feels. Silly me, right?**

 **Undyne: I wonder where he's goin'...**

 **Geno Alphys: I'm not sure...but this surely won't be the last time we see him. As long as he's not in control of the madness that built up within him during his solitude in the Void...he considers himself too dangerous to be around us.**

 **Asriel: But it will definitely be a while before that happens. Until then...I guess we can only carry on the way we are.**

 **Alphys: It's all a bit sad...but there's currently nothing we can do about it. We just have to keep moving on. We'll be moving onto the next chapter, readers. It'll definitely be a tad more cheerful than this...**


	20. Red Reassured

**Alphys: As I promised in the former chapter, this one is much more cheerful!**

 **Undyne: Yep! This chapter is so cheerful!...SO BE CHEERFUL!**

 **Toriel: You cannot demand for someone to be cheeful.**

 **Undyne:...Why not?**

 **Asgore: We're fairly certain that's not how that works.**

 **Chara: Who... _CARES?!_ After this, we can finally get back to some actual plot! **

**Frisk: You seem to have something against fillers, Chara.**

 **Muffet: Aww...Chara dearie doesn't like to just kick back and relax. He's more of an action guy than a relaxing guy like his younger brothers~**

 **Chara:...I'll _tolerate_ them. I don't have to like them. **

**Asriel: That's all we're asking.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Asriel has become more and more aware of something as time kept going by on the surface. He was almost ashamed that he's never noticed it earlier until now. It had something to do with their housemate and friend, Red.

As a few days passed at a time, with her living at the Dreemurr Household, Red found herself feeling very down. She didn't know why, but at certain times in the Dreemurr Residence, she wasn't able to feel as happy as she'd want to. It wasn't that she wasn't trying to be happy with her friends, but something in her just felt like something was missing. And for the life of her, she had no idea what.

It was getting to the point where Asriel was getting very worried about her. And it made Chara pretty curious to see that Asriel would be the most worried of all for the canine. He said nothing about it though, because this did feel like a bit of a serious issue. Red didn't seem to be comfortable enough to talk about her problems to any of the Dreemurr Family. And the sibling trio truly did try to get her to talk about it, because the rest of them did feel like the issue was slowly growing more concerning.

Asriel decided one afternoon to try and get her to speak just one more time, maybe he'll get lucky. Maybe he won't. But he couldn't handle seeing her so sad, he needed to at least try.

Asriel slowly poked his head out from behind the wall. Then Chara slowly poked his head out the wall, a bit more hidden than Asriel. Then Frisk appeared on the floor, peeping from behind the wall, just barely being able to see what they see.

Red was lying on the couch like she always sleeps on during the night, since it was still pretty early in the morning for today. Though she wasn't sleeping right now even though the day has just begun. She was completely awake, but it seems that she has chosen to wake up and simply lie down for the time being. She...looked sad. Her eyes were halfway lowered, her ears flattened against her head, which was lying on her paws. Her tail stayed completely still, lying limply on the side of the couch, and her cowl was pulled back so the facial expression could be seen.

Asriel really didn't like seeing her so sad and not knowing why, nor what to do about it. He had to at least _try_ to cheer her up. So without further delay, he walked up to the couch and sits next to her. She didn't turn towards him, but a flickering ear was enough for him to know that she acknowledged his presence.

"Howdy, Red..." Asriel said softly as he reached out and began gently petting the top of her head, including her pink hair.

"Hi, Asriel..." She responded quietly, still not turning to him.

Asriel grew very worried. Red loves being pet, despite how much she tries to deny it. Something must really be eating at her if petting wasn't getting her to brighten up even a little. Even si, he didn't stop. She didn't seem to be denying his petting, so he continued to do so.

"Is...is everything okay, Red? There are certain times you're down in the dumps, and there's other times that you're totally fine. Is there a reason for that?"

"Haa...I don't know, Asriel." Red blew some of her hair away from her face. "I'm not trying to be a total downer. But something is just bugging me...and I can't make it go away. At least, not by myself." Red mumbled, her head lying on top of her paws. "I just don't get it. I'm totally fine at certain times, but then I'm bummed at other times, like right now. I don't know why."

"Well...what we do know is that this wasn't a recent thing. Didn't anything happen to make you feel this way? Was it perhaps...that unexpected trip to the Flowerfell Verse?"

"No, it wasn't that. I mean, fully hearing it's story was enough to get me to cry, and it makes me happy that the ending was able to be changed. But no, this doesn't have anything to do with that. At least, not all of it." Red lowered her eyelids a bit further. "I can't put my paw on it...but I really eish there was some way for me to figure this out. I don't want to make everyone else feel down and worry about me. Especially not you or your family, Asriel."

Asriel sighed as he stopped petting her, pulling away reluctantly. "I know...but if we can't figure out what's making you feel down, how are we supposed to make you feel better?"

"...I don't know, Asriel. I just don't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll figure this out somehow."

Both Red and Asriel sighed at their lack of progress. Asriel got up from the couch and left Red there to lie down and continue to think about how to actually cheer herself up, not just staving off her occasional gloomy mood.

Frisk and Chara soon see Asriel walking back to them. Both humans could see that the Prince was discouraged that he was unable to help with whatever Red is feeling. Chara folded his arms. "No luck, Azzy?"

"No...I just don't know what to do. Neither of us know why she's feeling like this, so how are we supposed to help her?" Asriel sighed. "If we can only find out just what is bothering her, then that will definitely be a first step to try and cheer her up. But we can't force her to speak about what's troubling her. She needs to come to us on her own."

"That's not gonna be easy. Whatever's on her mind is causing her serious discomfort." Chara noted. "...Wait. I just thought of something the further I think of this. Let's recap a bit. Red's been sealed in that red Artifact for years, right? Obviously a long time, since she's been sealed around the time the Human-Monster War started. We can draw a couple clues from that."

"Hey...yeah! You're right!" Asriel suddenly became a bit more hopeful, which made Chara smile. He likes it much better when Asriel is like this. It suited him much better than sulking. "We just have to think about the time period she's from to get a decent idea of what she might be upset about, then we can surely cheer her up!"

"Yes. Noe let's think. She's been cut off from the world for entire centuries. Obviously she would he shocked that it's changed so much, and that kind of thing does lead to depression. However, she quickly got used to the fact that times have changed, so she wouldn't be updet over that now. So we can cross that possible explanation off of our list."

"I've already asked her if our unexpected trip to the Flowerfell Verse has anything to do with it, but she denied that." Asriel shook his head slowly. "It was a pretty dark and gloomy place, and itnwould have gotten a tragic ending forever if we didn't step in and do something about it. It ended as close as it could get with our intervention; now it is on them to decide where their timeline goes from there. During that entire time, Red was just determined to see us through that timeline and make sure we get out alive. She was shaken, but not to the point of depression."

"Right. So we can cross the Alternate Universe cause off of our list. What else?" Chara narrowed his eyes. "Think...what could it be...?"

Frisk thought for a moment, his hand on his chin while trying to come up with a most likely scenario for Red's occasional depression. Then he raised his head. "Guys...Red is a warrior from a different time period entirely. She's now further into the modern world. Think, what could she have left behind?"

Chara and Asriel looked at Frisk in slight confusion, which was quickly replaced by understanding. Chara facepalmed a bit angrily. "Of course...of COURSE that would be the reason! We never thought about what she's lost when she woke up in thid time period."

"It's really sad. Red can't remember anything from her past..." Asriel said as he lightly tugged on his ears. "And even if she did, it still wouldn't matter too much to her. All of her possible loved ones are most likely gone. So either way, she'll be sad about this no matter what. We can't fix the fact that any possible loved ones she may have had in the past are long gone. And unlike the three of us, they can't come back..."

Frisk sighed, head tilted downwards the floor. "Then...what are we supposed to do...?"

Chara folded his arms, tapping his foot on the ground and his head tilted to the side. What could they do...what could they do...? He tried to think about his own experiences. For a long some, he felt like he didn't belong, and yet everyone continued to reassure him that he belonged with them no matter what he's done in the past. He's cleaned himself up, and he doesn't want to go back. He knew where be belonged, despite feeling thst he didn't for a long time.

"She feels that she just dropped in on our lives on pure accident. She doesn't actually feel like she's one of us." Chara guessed. "And by the looks of it, doubled by how she's acting, she's too afraid to voice these thoughts aloud in fesr of hurting our feelings. She'll feel even more like an outsider, AND she'll feel ungreatful.

"You think she feels like an outsider becaude she's not from this time period?" Asriel asked, wondering if this could actually be the reason.

"I can't be certain, Azzy. But right now it's the best we've got. It's up to us to decide how we handle this sort of hypothesis."

Asriel placed a paw on his head, his eyes squinting until they looked a lot like Frisk's. How would they make Red feel like they were one of them? She feels like she shouldn't belong with them, even though she clearly does. But how would they be able to convince her...?

Asriel's soul began to pulse brightly and warmly as he thought of what he could do. He smiled softly as he lifted his head up as an idea filled in his mind, and was positively reinforced by his rainbow colored soul.

He was filled with... **Creativity**.

"Guys. I have an idea." Asriel said as he brought Chara and Frisk closer together and began softly whispering his idea to them, in case Red could hear them from the other room. Chara's face slowly shifted to one of impression, while Frisk's turned into a look of excitement...which still looked mostly neutral.

After Asriel finished, Chara folded his arms and nodded. "Seems like you know what you're doing with this, Azzy. We'll go along with your plan." Chara walked away and pulled out his phone. "This is sure to cheer her up, bro. If the act itself won't, then the sentiment surely will."

"Right!" Asriel nodded as the three of them split up to prepare for what's to come.

It would begin the next day.

 **(The Next Day)**

Red was a bit curious about what might be going on this morning. She couldn't smell any sign of Asriel, Frisk, or Chara being inside the house. She could definitely smell Asgore and Toriel still in the house, though none of of the siblings were here at all.

...she _did_ smell something delicious, though.

Deciding to confront the rather delicious smell, Red got up her sleeping position and stretched out, her tail lightly wagging. She then stood up and followed the scent to the living room, where the aroma originated. Nose up and tail wagging, Red stopped just before the entrance into the kitchen.

Toriel was holding a tray of steaming dog treats. Not the dog treats/biscuits that Doggo usually smokes, but the ones that's more suitable and safely edible for Red. And they were cinnamon-flavored. Red found that to be a very effective bonus.

"Good morning, Red! I'll assume that you must be hungry as always in the morning, so I decided to try something that reaches out a bit more to your canine side~" Toriel smiled warmly as she placed the tray on the oven. She didn't even need to use oven mitts. Just one of the many benefits of being a master of pyrokinesis. Heat doesn't bother the user unless they're not concentrating. "I made you Cinnaon Dog Treats! Rather strange concept...but I am trying nee things when it comes to breakfast for you!"

Asgore turns around from the refrigerator and smiled. He was holding a pot on his paw, heating it with his fire magic. It wasn't that they never used the oven and mircowave. But when three of them have fire magic that can help with cooking, they're rendered obsolete. It just came with the house, no sense of getting rid of it. "And I believe some strange morning tea would suffice with such a strange morning treat~"

"Strange...we seem to sync well in the breakfast category."

"Don't we ever, Tori?~"

Asgore and Toriel lovingly nuzzled each others noses as Red was eating the cinnamon dog treats with an excited gaze, as well as sipping some of the tea. Her eyes were slightly wide as her tail wagged happily.

"These dog treats and tea are so delicious! I mean, cinnamon dog treats? I never eould have thought of that!" Red said while hungrily biting into another dog treat, as well as the rest of them consecutively. Then she took a long, gentle sip of the tea.

"If you're wondering where the boys are, they've gone out for a while to prepare something. No clue as to where or why. They'll be gone for quite a while, though." Toriel confirmed.

Red's ears lowered. She wasn't feeling as down today, and wanted to spend time with the three boys. But they went out without waking her up? They must have had their reasons, but she at least expected Asriel to stop by and say good morning. It made her wonder what they were up to.

"Sans and Papyrus have requested for your audience. If you can find the time, please go over to their house and see what they want." Toriel asked politely.

"Huh? Well, okay." Red nodded as she moved away from the table and left the kitchen. As she left, Toriel and Asgore smiled at each other with secretive accomplishment.

"I wonder what's gotten into Toriel and Asgore? By the way they were talking, it felt like they were up to something." Red wondered as she made her way to the skeleton brothers house. She licked the last of the cinnamon off of her muzzle. "But I can't deny that the cinnamon biscuits and breakfast tea were delicious~"

Sans and Papyrus were standing in front of their house. They saw that Red was approaching, and waved at her. "well whaddya know, it's little red. how's it goin', pup?"

Red blinked in confusion. "Wait a minute...Toriel and Asgore said that you both wanted me here."

"oh yeah, we did. we kind of...uh..." Sans scratched his skull, shrugging lazily as he looked towards the sky. "i, uh...i can't really remember why we called you here..."

"LUCKILY I CAN REMEMBER JUST FINE, LAZYBONES." Papyrus declared while looking towards Red. "WE THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD USE A LITTLE FUN, TO LIFT YOUR SPIRITS! JUST A LITTLE BIT OF FUN TO GET YOU GOING!"

Red seemed a bit confused, folding her arms. "I...I'm not sure what's going on here..."

"NOT TO WORRY! I AM THE ONE TAKING CHARGE OF THIS PLEASANT OPERATION!" Papyrus pounded his chest with confidence. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE TAKING YOU OUT ON A DRIVE! IT WILL BE FUN!"

"yep. i think you'll like this little casual drive. just a bit of a feelin'."

Red folded her arms as she raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be so certain that I would enjoy it?"

Several minutes later...

"WHY DO I FEEL SO ALIVE?!" Red shouted as she rode in the backseat of Papyrus's car. She stuck her head out, her tongue lolling out as she felt her hair and fur being rustled by the wind.

"dunno. i guess it's sort of a canine thing? i can't really say for certain why they like it so much. i just took a shot at guessing that you would." Sans shrugged. "and we aren't really anywhere where it could be bad for ya, so you might be alright."

Red was laughing cheerfully, her pink hair flowing with the breeze while she allowed her tingue to hang free. Papyrus grinned. "NYEHHEH! I KNEW SHE'D LIKE IT! OF COURSE I HEAR THAT MANY DOGS ENJOY DOING THIS, AND THOUGHT THAT SHE WOULD AS WELL! OUR SETUP IS WORKING QUITE WELL, SANS! SHE'S SURE TO APRRCIATE THIS!"

"Heck yeah I do! But...what is this for?" Red couldn't help but ask. _First Toriel and Asgore, now Sans and Papyrus? What's going on here? Is someone planning something? It smells fishy...both figuratively and literally...Undyne must be near._

"nothin that ya need to be worried about. you're not in trouble or anythin'." Sans shrugged. The car slowly came to a stop as the car stops in front of a park. "welp, here's your stop. might wanna tend to that. undyne awaits."

"But what is she up to?!"

"how should i know? we're just messengers." Sans shrugged. "hit it paps. we've done our part."

"WE WILL MEET ONCE AGAIN AT A LATER TIME, CANINE FRIEND! NYEH!" Papyrus saluted as Red flipped out of the car and onto the ground, and pouted childishly as they both drived away.

"Why is no one telling me anything helpful? I would REALLY like to know just what the heck is going on?" She groaned in a bit of annoyance as she simply followed the scent of Undyne. The smell of mermaid was very strong here, so it had to be her. Though she was aware that calling Undyne a mermaid was sometimes a bit awkward for the female in question. She didn't have any idea why, she certainly had the beauty for such a term. And she's a great swimmer.

With enough time passing, she's come across the mermaid in question. Undyne was speedrunning around the park paths with astounding running speed. Onlookers were stupefied as she completes yet another lap, adding to a total of twenty laps, in about seven minutes.

Alphys...wasn't doing as well as her girlfriend. She managed eleven laps at best. She was lying on her back, sweating profusely and breathing heavily. It looked like she had completely burned out all of her energy. Undyne stopped by her with a skid, then picked her up by the sides with a concerned look. "You're getting really worn out, Alph. Maybe we should stop before you faint..."

"No...*huff*...I...totally got this...*puff*...Undyne...I...*huff*...am still ready...*puff*...to do..." Alphys panted as Undyne held the poor lizard up as gently as she could. Alphys was babbling a bit, as she adjusted her glasses to see better. "Hey...is it getting white around here...nope. Just getting dizzy..."

"...Yeah. I'm proud of you for the laps you did take today; but you've gotta take a break." Undyne carried the sweating lizard over to a park bench and set her down gently. She gives an affectionate kiss to her forehead while petting the top of her head. "I'm gonna go a few more laps. You stay put until I'm finished." Undyne stands up straight and turns to see Red. She grinned. "Red! Just the gal I wanted to see! Maybe you can step in as lap partner for a bit? Alph is a bit exhuasted...okay she's VERY exhausted."

Red blinked. "You want me to run a few laps with you? Are you sure?"

"It's FINE. I'll even let you run on all fours, if that can help you keep up. Fuhuhu~" That...was a friendly taunt. But it did it's job.

Challenge accepted.

Red got down on all fours right where Undyne started, and sprinted outwards on the park path. The mermaid simply cackled again and sprinted after her, their somewhat competitive lab beginning a bit out of nowhere. They picked up a bit of rocks the entire time they were both running, not wanting to be outdone by the other so easily.

Red was unfortunately unable to last, however. She had to stop and catch her breath as Undyne effortlessly speeds past her. She wasn't even breaking a sweat. Just yet another instance to how far apart they were when it came to endurance. But fairly, Undyne was inspiring her to become better. Undyne skidded to a stop as she slapped Red's back jovially.

"Fuhuhu! Not bad! But you've still got a long way to go if you wanna keep up with me and Papyrus!" Undyne grinned.

"Really? Papyrus?"

"Papyrus can do 100 Laps without breaking a sweat. For me...that's just a warm up."

"Holy Dog Biscuits..." Red seemed was blown away by this. "I can't be left so far behind like that!"

"And you shouldn't let yourself get left behind like that! So get better, Pup!" Undyne grinned. "Now that's enough for me, I've gotta go take Alphys home before she passes out." Undyne walks over to Alphys and picks her up with one arm, and walking away. "Let's go, Alphys. You need something cold to help you cool down."

"I could really go for some ramen..."

"I said cool down! Not heat up, ya dummy!",

"Okay, see you, I guess." Red waved casually, still panting a little.

"Oh! By the way, Muffet and Chara are not too far from here. They're sitting on the grass, really." With this, Undyne takes off with her sweating, exhausted, adorable lizard girlfriend in arm.

 _Chara! Maybe he can tell me something useful!_ Tracking down Chara was easy enough, all she had to do was follow the smell of chocolate, as well as magical spiders. She sprinted on all fours towards the source of the two scents, making sure she wouldn't lose either of their trails. She needed answers to why everyone was acting mostly suspicious.

Once Red finds the two of them, they're doing just as Undyne described to her, simply sitting on the grass and talking. She blinked at how relaxed they were with one another. One of Muffet's eyes spotted Red, so her whole head turned towards her. "Oh! Well if it isn't my fellow Ribbon Buddy!"

"You're not letting that name go, are you?" Chara rolled his eyes.

"Why should I? We're both wearing cute ribbons. You said so yourself that I looked cute in my ribbon!~"

"...I never said that." Chara looked away, trying to hide his blush.

"Yes you diiiiiid~" Muffet's four lower arms pulled him back to her, smooshing her cheek to his. "You think I'm really cute in this ribbon of mine, don't you?~"

"...No." Chara refused to allow her to embarass him in front of Red, not right now. She wouldn't win this time. Muffet seemed content with this, but she didn't let him go. Instead, she used her other arms to hand a Spider Donut to Red, who eagerly takes it with appreciation. Then she hands out some Spider Cider to go with it, which she also takes.

"So, Ribbon Buddy. I see that you've been on quite a wild goose chase." Muffet smiled sneakily as she kept nuzzling Chara's cheek.

"Yeah, I've-" She saw the knowing look on Muffet's face, and gasped. "You know! You know what's going on here, do you?!"

"I do not know what you mean, Ribbon Buddy. I'm just as clueless as you are in the issue." Muffet smiled as she sips a cup of tea with her free arms. "Well...maybe not _totally_ clueless. I might know a couple things...but that's not for me to tell. I've been sworn to secrecy. Shhhh~"

"Yep. You've gotta figure this out on your own, Red. But I will give you a hint, it's almost over." Chara shrugged. "But until then, I'm gonna chill right here with Muffet. Because we've kinda done our part."

"Ugh. Sometimes you two are impossible." Red rolled her eyes. "And Muffet, once again I catch you out here instead of managing your parlor yourself?"

"That's correct."

"But why? You opened your business on the Surface to make a lot of money with your spider pastries. Or at least...that's the impression you gave. And yet I find you away from your parlor most of the time."

Muffet smiled. "Of course I still intent to make money. My spiders are very well trained and can manage the place without me just fine...as long as no one does anything hostile. And besides...while I do like making money, I've come to a realization during my time in the Underground. There can be far more rewarding experiences in the world than just money." The spider girl then squeezed Chara's hand, scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. In response, he blushed slightly. But he smiled regardless. Muffet smoothed out her skirt and turned to Red with a smile.

Red smiled back. "Wow...you're more mature than I took you for, Muffet."

"Oh my. I actually look mature? Let's fix that~" Muffet suddenly shifted herself over, swinging her legs over so that she was sitting on Chara's lap, a better position to cuddle him. "Much better!"

"Muffet...please get off." Chara demanded, blushing once again. But he made no move to make her do such a thing.

"But why? This is a far more comfortable place to sit than the grass~"

"Muffet..."

"Nope!~"

" _Muffeeeeeeet_!"

Red rubbed her neck, moving backwards. "I'm...just gonna go find Frisk and Asriel. You two keep doin' what you're doing."

"What?! You're just going to leave me here with her when she's like this!?" Chara said in disbelief.

"Chara The Chocolatier is also Chara the Cute and Cuddly! Ahuhuhu~" Muffet cooed, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

"See you later!" Red waved while following the smell of cinnamon once again, leaving the spider girl to cuddle Chara relentlessly.

There was rustling in the grass...it smelled like glitter and hot robot. "...Ooooohhhh mmmyyyyyy! How _adorable!_ "

"GO AWAY METTATON!"

 **(Entrance of Underground)**

Red didn't know how long she was sprinting, just that the smell of cinnamon grew stronger the longer she followed it. She wasn't unaware that it was leading her back to the entrance to the Underground, though she wondered why she would be taken back here. What exactly were Frisk and Asriel trying to do here? They definitely had some sort of purpose to all of this, she just needed to know what and why.

Once she got there, she was surprised to see that Asriel and Frisk were sitting in a field of dandelions. Many of them haven't fully grown, but some of them have. She blinked as she sees the both of them gesture for her to come over to them. She made her way over to them, then sits down on her knees, straightening out her skirt.

Frisk holds out a Cinnamon Bunny to her. She immediately takes it and bites into it eagerly. " _Monch Monch..._ hey wait a minute, I'm not gonna be distracted by this! Even though it is delicious! I smell that this entire day was mostly because of you two!"

Frisk shook his head. "No. This was all mostly Asriel."

Red blinked in surprise and turned to the prince in question. He awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Yeah...most of this was thought up by me. It wasn't the best thing in the world...but I did try something out of the box." Asriel smiled as he picked a fully bloom dandelion, and gently placed it in her hair. Her smile was proof enough that she liked the gesture.

"...So, wait. Toriel and Asgore making me breakfast, Sans and Papyrus taking me out on a drive, joining Undyne and Alphys on a jog, having Chara and Muffet share their snacks with me, and now you guys...this was thought up by you, Asriel?"

"It wasn't meant to be something seriously big or anything...but it was to show you that we like spending time with you, Red. We didn't want you to think that you just dropped in on our lives and feel like you don't belong. We all want to assure you, you _do_ belong with us. You're special to us just like we're special to one another."

"Red...we don't know what your life was like before in the past anymore than you do. We just want you to know that just because you're new, it doesn't mean that you don't belong with us. Because you do, more than you know." Frisk said.

Red was stunned. Every monster of the main gang took a bit of time out of their daily routines so they could do one little thing with her. Something that they usually like to do, and share a bit with her. And they were all likely in on it. It was in one day and didn't take as long as they might have thought.

"...You knew I was beginning to let the realization of being in a different time period finally truly catch up to me...so you asked everyone everyone to spend a little bit of their time with me or to do what they usually do with me...just so I wouldn't feel out of place?" Red asked slowly. "And Asriel...this was _your_ idea?"

"I mean, I know it's not the best plan. Of course they might have been a bit rushed with you. It was an attempt at me being creative, and I'm not always on point with that when I want to be." Red smiled at Asriel as he tried to explain. "Not to mention that-"

"Mmmmmwah.~" Red leaned over and kissed Asriel fully on his cheek. His eyes widened to comical proportions as a maddening blush erupted on both cheeks. She giggled at the reachion, her tail softly and happily wagging. "You really are a sweetheart, Asriel.~"

"W...W...Wha...?" Asriel blinked owlishly. "It was just...I mean...Frisk and I...create...cinnamon...oh _golly!_ " Not knowing what to do, Asriel simply grabbed his floppy ears and pulled them around his face so she couldn't see his embarassment. Frisk and Red laughed heartily as the latter finished her Cinnamon Bunny.

"So, anything from the both of you?" Red said after licking more cinnaom from her muzzle.

"Just one thing from me." Frisk said a bit mysteriously, causing Red to watch him curiously. He pulled a stick from behind his back...then promptly throws it a couple feet away. "Fetch."

" _STIIIIIIIIIIIIICK_!" Red called out excitedly as she went to go fetch it, her eyes suddenly very focused. " _Bark Bark Bark! Arf Arf_!"

"Friiiiiissssssk..." Asriel turned over to Frisk, his expression completely deadpan.

"I just wanted to see her do it!" Frisk raised his hands in surrender.

Red soon came back with the stick in her mouth, then dropped it in front of Frisk as her tail wagged with pride.

"Aw yeah! I fetched that stick like a CHAMP!" Red cheered, pumping her fist. She seemed so proud of herself for such a minimal task. Asriel didn't have the heart to tell her that Frisk was just messing with her a little. She then sits down in-between Frisk and Asriel, and hugs them both. "You two are absolutely amazing to me. I can't thank you enough for reassuring me that I haven't been a burden. Even if I don't ever get my memories back...at least I can make new ones with you and everyone else."

"That's kind of the point we were trying to get across...so yeah~" Frisk smiled.

"Hopefully you will get your memories back, Red. Then you can truly keep moving on. But for now...just keep enjoying your time with us, like we do you. Okay?" Asriel asked. Red nodded an affirmative, as the three of them sit peacefully in the patch of dandelions, watching them majestically fly around and spread so that more of them could grow.

Red is filled with reassurance that even though her memories might not come back anytime soon, she can still belong.

* * *

 **Red: I can belong...**

 **Frisk: Of course you can. You already do.**

 **Asriel: And we'll do our best to make you keep feeling that way.**

 **Red: *smiles* Thanks, guys. This really means a lot t-**

 **Chara: The next chapter is when the plot comes back! PLOT! PLOT! PL-ow!**

 **Muffet: *pinches ear* Fix your attitude, Chara-Dearie.**

 **Chara: You embarass me in the author's notes too. NOT FAIR!**

 **Asriel: Until the next chapter, when the plot is finally back. Bye readers!**


	21. Revived Project: Part One

**Chara: Look at that. Plot. And _boy_. Things are about to get seriously convoluted.**

 **Asriel: First off, we've inserted an OC from one of our kind reviewers. It was tough to figure out how to fit him into this part of the story...but we found a way to improvise. Hope everyone else doesn't think too badly about him, though.**

 **Frisk: Another thing, there's an AU that Ben rarely sees around here. Maybe you can figure it out before the chapter ends. Some already have.**

 **Chara: The new arc has begun...and a bit more is at stake here. Some have been waiting for this. Some haven't. Others...well we don't really know.**

 **Asriel: All that matters is that things will be slightly more serious, due to the nature of our latest quest. I hope for our success.**

 **Sans: ...same here...**

 **Me:...The Chapter name...it'll suffice. Or maybe not. Who knows?**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Sans and Geno Alphys were both in the former's shed, where Sans secretly kept the machine a secret from everyone else for the moment. Ever since she and Sans discovered that Red, Asriel, and Frisk have indeed landed themselves into an entirely different universe. Frisk said that it was called the Flowerfell Universe, and that that universe's version of himself wasfemale and eighteen, as well as being in a relationship with Fell!Sans. Classic Sans...had absolutely no idea how to take that at first, but concluded that the multiverse has uncountable possibilities, and that scenario was one of them. He didn't know too much about it like he should, but he knew enough that could help him with his progress.

And what he now knew, with excited vigor, is that the machine was finally, truly _working_. Sure it could use a few tweaks, and a remote. But he was focused on the fact that there was a chance that all of these years and RESETS of constant failures at trying to fix this accursed thing, he was finally getting somewhere with it. Of course he needed a little help from Geno Alphys, but he didn't mind that all. What mattered to him was that progress was being made. He knew that he was heading in the right direction. Now he just needed to keep up that momentum until he found what needed.

...he still hasn't told Papyrus or anyone else about this, yet. Pretty soon that will have to change. Because when it came to the down to it, he'll need them more than he ever has before.

He was truly surprised that even though Asriel, Frisk and Red have been sent to an entirely different universe, and were likely having a very bad time due to how roughed up all three of them looked, they never told anyone elde about their venture except Chara, who was made aware of their disappearance when he couldn't sense their magic anymore. They respected that Sans kept this secret from everyone for a very important reason, and they chose to not tell anyone. Luckily Chara covered for them so that no one worried about their disappearance. Sans was really grateful for them keeping quiet until he was ready.

He really was almost ready, truly. But he needed more time. Just a couple more tweaks, just a few more scans. He needed to be sure that there was a sure chance, and not just another dead end. He's faced far too many disappointments with this project as it is. If it wasn't another dead end...then he could proceed to the next stage.

"geno alph. how ya doin' on the remote?" Sans called over as he was placing an entirely new panel on the machine, to replace the old one. He was casuslly using his telekinesis to pull off the old panel with the single red button and occasionally malfunctioning keyboards. Geno Alphys helped him construct a better, more efficient one, _without_ a big red button. It figures Frisk would be too curious to _not_ press the big red button, he knows from experience how the child tends to be.

"I'm doing fine with that, Sans. I constructed so it'll be easy to use and easy to understand, yet still capable of very efficient work. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Geno Alphys explained while still staying in the same position as before. "You wouldn't have asked for my help otherwise. I know a bit more about this stuff than Classic Me does. I know it's hard not telling anyone despite how much you want to. Especially Papyrus."

"...you're right. it's not that i don't wanna tell pap. believe me, i do." Sans scratched the back of his skull as his telekinesis is doing the work of screwing in the bolts for the panel as he turns to Geno Alphys. "but i want to see if i can get this thing workin', first. if things don't go as planned, then at least i'll be the only one disappointed, instead of both of us."

"Still, you're placing a lot of pressure on yourself with this entire thing. You've been quite enough already, facing failure after failure. Are you sure you'll be able to handle another one?" She asked, concerned. "I really don't want this to end of failure, again. Mostly because I'm not entirely sure how you'll react to failing while being even closer to success than you've ever been before."

"like i said. it's better if i'm the only one who experiences disappointment of this magnitude. because i'm so used to it by now that all i need to do to cope is just get drunk on ketchup then try again at a later time."

"I still find it surprising that you can get drunk on ketchup. Then again many people can get drunk on strange things that aren't supposed to get them drunk...I simply shrug and keep moving on. While eating miso ramen and reading some good h-you know what, that part isn't important." Geno Alphys quickly cut herself off at the last part. She didn't mean to ramble that far.

Sans stared blankly at Geno Alphys, sweat running down his skull. "...ya know. since you and alphys kinda have the same interests and likes...it says a lot about her when you're more outspoken about them...and sometimes that kinda worries me."

"Don't be worried. Alphys is a good ,clean, well-behaved girl...most of the time." Geno Alphys grinned sneakily. Sans just grew more unnerved, but decided to stay focused. "Anyway, I'm almost done with the remote. I might also be able to make contact with an alternate universe that might be able to help us with our super important task."

"that's another thing i'm worried about. are we sure we should be making contact with other universes like this? it was luck that the three kiddos were able to get out of the one they were sent to alive. i sensed the amount of dark magic flowin' around there for the few seconds i opened the rift."

"Not luck. Frisk and Asriel knew what to do, and they were able to make it through just fine in that Flowerfell Verse. And of they could make it through there, they could make it anywhere."

Sans turned to her again. "wait! you're not actually suggestin'...?"

"Sans. It's time you truly start trusting others to help you through this. Not only do you also have to tell everyone the truth, you also have to let them help you." Geno Alphys placed a paw on his shoulder. "Every time you tried doing everything yourself, it ended in catastrophe. Once you started trusting others with your secrets, you managed to be much more successful in your previous mission."

"this one is different, alph. it might even be more dangerous than dealin' chara, because there's many more places to go and much more dangerous secrets to result from this. i can't predict what happens anymore. everything that happens from now on will be mostly unexpected."

"You _can_ expect everyone to be able to handle whatever is thrown at them. Remember that Geno is another person who tried to do everything himself. Look at what it's brought upon him." Sans didn't have an immediate answer to that. "Speaking of Geno Sans...he left this behind." She reached from her pocket and picked out a tiny splinter of glitching bone from one of Geno's bone attacks.

"whaddya expect to do with that?"

"Just because it's small, doesn't mean it can't be useful." Geno Alphys declared. "Geno barely survived, and it turned him into a glitch unable to die. He's a glitch, and he's powerful enough to Universe Jump on his own. This tiny splinter of glitched bone might be what we need to access the same properties. Except this time, we'll be able to control where someone ends up so that the previous incident doesn't happen again." She inserted the glitched splinter into a vial and made sure it was properly and carefully sealed. Then she opened a compartment on the side of the remote she was constructing, gently placed it inside, and closed said compartment. "There. All done!"

"done with the remote? just like that? how?" Sans didn't want to admit that he was completely oblivious to what Geno Alphys had done. Then he remembered that she was a superior scientist.

"With this glitched bone splinter from a Universe Jumper like Geno Sans, it's got a sufficient amount of void magic to power the remote and put it on a similar wavelength as himself. Now that I've applied that type of magic from him and turned it into a power source for the remote, it can now do _this_." Geno Alphys pointed the remote towards the wall, pressed a medium sized button, and Sans watched as a temporal-spatial rift opened on the wall, a swirling, spiralling portal that could lead anywhere. "You're not seeing much because there's not a specific destination set. We still need a couple more adjustments as well as more materials before we can get your much more important project underway." She pressed another, smaller button. The rift closed slowly, until it faded away.

Sans turned to Geno Alphys, highly impressed and grateful for her assistance and her major success. "alphys..."

"Genius. I know. I've heard." Geno Alphys grinned, setting the remote down and heading towards the machine. The control pad lies on one side, while a keyboard is on the other. "And to be safe, I have another glitched bone splinter in a vial of the machine as well. So if the remote somehow ends in...less than optimal shape, we'll be able to bring someone back regardless. As long as we're quick about it."

Sans nodded. "alright, i admit it. it's amazing how you were able to help me this much, alph. i'm really glad that i asked you for help."

"It's not a problem, Sans. I know how important this entire thing is to you. I'm more than glad to help you out." Geno Alphys nodded. "We've made quite a lot of progress today, and we're quite close to completion. I think we should continue this tomorrow. But for now, we should take a well-deserved rest."

"that's something i can agree with." Sans nodded.

"Alright then, goodnight." Geno Alphys waved as she left Sans alone in the shed.

Sans watched her leave. He sighed as he turned towards the remote and the machine. Even though he had Geno Alphys's support and assistance, he couldn't help but feel understandably nervous. He has come close to actually succeeding in his endeavors before, it could just as easily fail once again. There's no way to know if he'll truly succeed this time.

...Sans was lacking the Determination to feel more confident about this. But he was not going to give up so easily, not like the other times. Like he said, he was used to disappointment. At the very least, he wouldn't wake up in Snowdin with this type of disappointment. No, this type of disappointment would only fill him with large amounts of failure. But at the very least, no one else would feel disappointed, because no one else remembers, except for the Dreemurr Trio. No one else. Not Toriel. Not Asgore. Not Alphys. Not Undyne. Not Papyrus.

... _especially_ not Papyrus. He was the first one who needed to know this, yet he's also the last person he wanted to tell. Sans sighed as he rubbed his skull. "ya gotta get your skull together. pap ain't a baby bones anymore. you have to come clean. it's imperative that ya come clean. i'll...i'll tell him at some point tomorrow." He's not going to make it a promise, because there's no telling if he'll lack the resolve to keep it. The least he can do is not try to go through of it and then back out at the last moment. If he'll do it, he'll do it. If he waits, then he'll wait.

There is no in-between.

Sans sighed. _tomorrow, ya lazybones. tomorrow, you need to make a decision. try if ya want, but this isn't something you can delay forever. not like..._ Sans imagined the slash across Geno's chest. How that used to be himself, except he wasn't stuck like that forever. _yeah..._

With this in mind, Sans got up and left the shed, closing the door behind him. Until the next day.

 **{The Void}**

He didn't know for sure. Just how long he was floating in this endless space of darkness. He knew that for a majority of that time, he was completely and utterly unconscious. He had no idea where he was, nor did he have any idea how he ended up here. And worst of all, he doesn't know how to escape. He didn't think that he could.

It was truly difficult for him to accept that this was what he was stuck in for who knows how long. There was no concept of direction, no source of light except for his own eyes, no one else aeound as far as he knew. And to top it all off...he was very badly burned. He had no idea where those burn marks originated, just that they were there.

...No. He was in the middle of a very fierce battle against an opponent who was a truly frightening force to reckon with. Something was awfully wrong about where he was before. It wasn't the same place as he was last time. Everything was different and nothing was the same. Nothing made sense to him, except that whoever was fighting him wouldn't allow him to harm the human. But he had a mission to complete and monsters to avenge, so he clashed with the defiant opponent with everything he had.

...he doesn't remember landing a single, critical blow. The battle was almost completely one-sided, against him. He was burned, kicked about, smashed into things...he remembers those sensations. He also remembers he couldn't hit his opponent once with serious damage, and he was defeated.

What terrified him a bit, was that his opponent was hardly trying. His beatdown was at the hands of someone so casual about the battle. He just couldn't fathom the thought of being defeated so easily. Not to mention, the opponent fought a lot like-

 **"Ah. How peculiar. You seem to be all alone here...well, at least not anymore."**

 _What was that?!_

He spun around quickly in a panic, only to look up and see a tall man staring him down like he was some type of experiment. But that moment quickly went away, and his face was turned into one of concern.

 **"I have startled you. Apologies. I don't really get many visitors in this disorted reality. And the ones I do get are insane, unintelligent, or trying to kill me. Sometimes it's two out of three. Other times it's all three. But the most dangerous ones are insane and trying to kill me."** The tall man shrugged. **"Though on very rare occasions, I get people like you. Someone who's world has been destroyed and they've become lost in the Void...you are the latest subject who has become abandoned in the Void."**

"...W-Who...who are you...?"

 **"...That doesn't matter right now. What matters right now that this is a very special opportunity, and I intend to take advantage of it. But do not misunderstand, I have no intentions to do any harm to you. I believe two others have done much of that already, considering how seriously injured you are."** The tall man leaned forward to inspect the damage further. **"Hm...ah. You've tried to fight the human in one timeline, then you tried to fight someone else in another timeline. Obviously the latter was where you got highly unlucky. You've been soundly defeated. Expected, as you tried to attack a human from another timeline while they were under protection. Saying that didn't work out well for you would be an understatement."**

"...how do you know about that? Who are you?"

 **"I just told you that doesn't matter. I believe I've already said that, did I not? Weren't you listening?"** He said this as if were the most obvious thing in the world. **"Anyway, your timeline has been destroyed due to _his_ interference. Meaning, you can never go back home...but you can make a difference somewhere else...so long as you cast aside your animosity for the sake of the greater good." **The tall man began glitching erratically. **"Oh curses! I thought I had more time than this. Well, no matter. I only need to do one quick thing..."**

"Do what...?" The stranger's eyes widened as the tall man's black tendrils reached out and completely coated him for a couple moments. He was about to struggle, but the tendrils just as quickly retracted before he got the chance. Now he was confused. "Wha...?"

 **"There. Just like going to the dentist. Quick and painless."** The tall man placed his hands on his shoulders. **"You are merely a victim of circumstance...but with my interference, this can turn into many opportunities for greatness and successes for the Classic Timeline. With this, they'll able able to accomplish many things...and maybe they'll be able to...well, in the meantime, I shall wait here. I've been here for an unspecified amount of time. I can last a bit longer."**

"Last a bit longer...what are you trying to do...?"

 **"That does not matter. What does matter is that I send you to the Classic Timeline. I may not be able to leave myself, because I'm scattered across dimensions and can only hold myself together a few minutes at most and a few seconds at least. But you are one and whole, which makes my task much easier."**

"Task...?!" Before he had time to protest, the tall man touch his chest, and he was immediately warped out of the Void.

He closed his eyes and sighed. **"And now we play the waiting game. Considering how long I've been trapped in-between time and space, I might as well be an expert..."**

With this, the tall man glitched out of the Void, no doubt becoming an unseen glitch in yet another timeline...

 **{Classic Universe}**

"So...how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"Gaining LOVE."

"Oh..."

Chara nervously rubbed his arm as he was sitting next to Muffet, while Frisk, Asriel and Red were playing in the background. Muffet was asking him about his crusade as a genocidal maniac. Needless to say that he was very uncomfortable talking about those runs. But he knew that Muffet was just trying to understand him a bit better.

Muffet placed one of her hands on top of his. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you feel that uncomfortable about it."

"...No. I...gotta get better at this. I might not be totally comfortable talking about it...but holding it back won't do me a lot of good." Chara said as he hugged his knees with one arm, while letting his other hand be held by Muffet. "LOVE is power...and it's not the good kind. It fills you with hatred and rage. You distance yourself from others in order to get more powerful from the magic of the leftover dust of the fallen monsters. Since I was already dead and outraged from what I felt was Asriel's betrayal, and my hatred still burning for the humans putting the monsters in that situation. I was just...so outraged, feeling that everyone betraying me. I wanted to make everyone pay, I wanted everyone to suffer for as long as I could...but..."

"But what...?" Muffet asked softly.

"Asriel and Frisk have had enough of me spreading so much darkness over time and space...so they stopped me. They showed me how hypocritcal I was being. The humans I've encountered were all scum before my first death. But with all my actions, I proved to be the worst one of them all." Chara sighed. "Because of me, Asriel turned into a time warping killer flower, known as Flowey. And because of me, Frisk fell into a world that hated humans because of what happened to Asriel. And I occasionally took advantage of his human curiosity...and turned it into something catastrophic multiple times. I...I obviously feel regret for this. Multiple times over. And despite that...they chose to keep forgiving me. Everyone, at different paces, chose to keep forgiving me. Heh. They're jerks, making feel bad that way."

"They love you, Chara-Dearie. Of course they're going to keep forgiving you." Muffet smiled. "Of course you've changed for the better after all of thiat struggle. They've taken a very risky gamble with you, and it's proven to be very much worth it." She sweetly kissed his cheek and hugged his arm. "I certainly think so."

"Heh...hehe...eh..." Chara laughed nervously, blushing as Muffet placed her head on his shoulder. "I guess it was a pretty big gamble that payed off. Only because those two are so determined."

"Guess we can be thankful for their 'Dreemurr Determination', hm?"

"...Dreemurr Determination...I think I'm gonna use that at some point."

"Hey, you can't call credit on that! I came up with it!"

Muffet giggled as she playfully pushed him down on the ground. Chara somewhat expected her to do something like that, and grabbed onto her central arms before he fully made contact with the ground. She gasped as she landed on top of him. Her central arms were on his chest while her upper and lower arms were on the ground around him. Both of their eyes widened.

"...Oh dear."

Mistakes were made. Very heavy mistakes were made. That's all Chara could think about as he stared up at Muffet, whole she stared down at him. Her smooth black hair was hanging from her head and obscuring both of their faces a bit. They could still perfectly see each others faces...and how bright their blushes were getting. His blush was reddish pink, while hers was slighlty purple with a hint of blue.

"...Uh...your fangs...they're...they're cute..." Chara mentally slapped himself. He wanted to break the silence, though that obviously wasn't the best way to do so, not in the position they were in.

"O-Oh! Um...t-thank you." Muffet stammered, lightly touching said fangs with her lower left hand. "Sometimes I sharpen then, though I obviously do not forget to brush. What about you?"

"Of course I brush my teeth!...most of the time." Chara muttered. "Hey, we should probably, uh..."

"Oh! Right, of course..." Muffet slowly pushes herself upward while also helping Chara up. "Sorry about that, Chara-Dearie."

"Tis' fine." Chara shrugged as he rubbed his neck, and she twiddled all six of her thumbs. There's so much awkwardness flowing between them right now, it was kind of ridiculous. What they would give for someone t-

" _Bark bark!_ " Red jumped right in-between them, following a stick that was thrown. Unaware of how glad Muffet and Chara were for her interruption, she grabbed the stick with her mouth and proudly brings it back to Frisk and Asriel, wagging her tail the entire time. She drops it before the both of them with confidence. "Stick has been successfully fetched! I'm really good at this!"

"Heh. You really are." Asriel smiled as he picked up the stick again. "Again?"

"Totally!" Red lowered her upper body in preparation. Then her nose twitched, and she suddenly stopped. "Hold on a minute...I smell something. Something...seriously burned."

"Huh...?"

"*Sniff sniff* No wait...it's not some _thing_...it's some _one_!" Soon enough, Red was running towards the source of the smell. Frisk and Asriel looked at one another before following her immediately. Chara and Muffet did their best to keep up.

Soon after they started moving, Asriel was beginning to understand what Red was smelling, as he sensed that someone was indeed weakened and injured. Critically on both issues. This only left him concerned that someone was in serious trouble, and he warped to the location of the one in peril. He found himself looking at a mostly charred body, but still recognizable. What surprised him was the clear Delta Rune symbol somewhere on him.

A jaguar-like monster, his fur is yellow with black dots, dresses in white robes and wears a blue bandana over his head. Behind his back, he keeps two swords and around his blue belt, he has two small daggers, usually for close combat. The white robes hold a blue Delta Rune symbol on the chest. Red blinked as she stared at the Delta Rune symbol on her own shirt, as well as the one on Asriel's scarf and Frisk's jacket. Asriel blinked.

"What...the Delta Rune symbol...?" Asriel said quietly as he kept staring at the symbol in curiosity. "But how...?"

"Do you think he's someone who was sealed away like Red...? No. He feels different. Far too different." Frisk noticed, tilting his head. "And why is he so seriously hurt...?" He then shook his head. "You know what, doesn't matter. We'll take him with us, get him out of here."

"Or, and hear me out on this...we just leave him here?" Chara suggested, smiling.

"Chara-Dearie! We can't just leave him here!" Muffet denied.

"Why not?!" Chara groaned. Muffet folded her upper and center arms, and placed her lower arms on her hips. All five of her eyes looked at him with disapproval, complete with a pout. That look...weakens him in more ways than one. "...Fine. Bit I'm keeping an eye on him. He feels...off..."

 **(Sans and Papyrus's Residence)**

"did you really have to bring him to _my_ house?" Sans asked as he looked at the leopard-like monster unconscious on his bed. Asriel, Red, Frisk, Chara, and Muffet were gathered around the unconscious monster in worry. Asriel sighed as he pulled his paws away from the monster.

"Well, I did the best I could. I managed to heal a majority of the damage Asriel said. "Though I'm still confused and worried about how that damage happened in the first place..."

"they looked like they were caused by some pretty devastating fire magic. though i didn't since any fighting from anywhere in ebott. so...where exactly did this guy come from...?" He didn't have an answer, and neither did the others. They were just as stumped as he was on this.

"...It looks like he's waking up." Chara took notice.

The leopard monster slowly opened his azure eyes. His eyes slowly shifts over Sans, Muffet, Red, Asriel, Frisk, and Chara. His eyes immediately turned red at the sight of the latter two.

"Human...!" He growled, but found himself unable to move at all. The damage was healed. But the exhaustion was keeping him from acting on his obviously hostile impulse. Chara didn't seem worried, he only rasied an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We're humans. And you're a large cat. Wanna keep stating the obvious, dude?" Chara folded his arms. When he saw that the feline just kept trying to get up, he forcibly pushed him down. "Okay, look pal. You're in now shape to move, not even a wiggle. Honestly I'm surprised you can wake yourself up in this state. I don't know who did this to you, but you got seriously messed up. I don't wonder who you were fighting in order to get do severely burned and damaged like this..."

"I don't think that matters. Right now, we're making sure that he's okay." Frisk said as he stares at the feline in question. "What is your name? We should at least get to know you before our mother comes to complete the rest of the healing."

There was confusion now written all over his face as Frisk's face watched him with concerned. Something wasn't right here. The first time he encountered this human, he was fighting the human with extreme hostility, for the sake of the Underground. The second time he tried fighting the human, he was brutally beaten down by another monster. The third time, in a state that he cannot fight at all, now a human is taking care of him?

What was going on here?

Well...nevertheless. So long as he was completely helpless here, he'll have to do what they say. "My...my name is Shamir. I am the Captain of the Royal Guard."

"Alternate Universe! CALLED IT!" Geno Alphys bursts into the room, startling everyone but Sans. "There's totally not a Shamir in this timeline! This isn't like the Red situation at all!"

"welp. that's one mystery solved. now here's another one...which alternate universe did he come from?"

"I don't know...but there is one thing I _do_ know. This Shamir person has provided us the final bit of material we need to proceed!" Geno Alphys pulled out another vial, containing a piece of Shamir's fur. "I analysed his fur. And realized that it's coated, along with his entire body, with what we've been needing in order to make your plan work!"

"woah, whaddya mean, alph? what is he covered in?" Sans asked, following Geno Alphys out of the room as they made their way for the shed. Leaving Shamir with the others.

"Well then. It looks like our feline friend is from another universe. What we don't know is how he got here." Chara noted. "Those two geniuses will have to figure that out for us, because I honestly have no clue."

"I...I don't understand. Where are we...?" Shamir asked.

"We're on the Surface, Shamir. Recently moved up here, too." Asriel told him

"The Surface...?! But that's impossible! The Barrier shouldn't be broken yet!"

"Oh that's just great. He's from a universe where the Barrier hasn't been broken yet." Chara rolled his eyes. "That doesn't make things difficult at all. Do you remember the last thing you did before you ended up here?"

"All I remember is this that I was trying to claim a human soul, but someone has defeated me. And in a very brutal manner. But they also avoided killing me." Shamir lowered his head. "I can't recall much..."

"He was attacking Frisk. Oh that's just _fantastic_." Chara facepalmed. Their friends needed to get here and clear the misunderstanding before it turns into something highly troublesome. Luckily for them, Shamir is too exhausted to try and lash out at Frisk or himself. Though that still doesn't answer the question of who he was fighting, except that it was someone with fire magic. And the damage suggests that this was one-sided.

Who could be that strong that wasn't from the Classic Timeline? Geno Sans left a while ago, so it wasn't him. Shamir doesn't look like a slouch in the field of battle, either. He looks like he's had a lot of battle experience. And yet...

In Sans' shed, Geno Alphys placed the vial in the machine next to the glitched bone compartment, and closed it up. Then she began typing excitedly, represented by her eyes shining white with anticipation. Sans looked over her shoulder with curiosity. She suddenly stopped typing, her smile growing wide. She pulled Sans over and had him look at what came up on her screen. Sans looked at what she scanned and what's gotten her so worked up. Once he understood, his eye sockets lost their light.

"...no...no way..."

"Yes way! Totally absolutely yes way! I don't know who that cat is, but we've hit the jackpot!" Geno Alphys beamed. "These are parts of Gaster. They're codes. Codes of Gaster! Just pieces of him, but enough to be recognizable! He finally found a way to reach out to you, Sans! He provided you a way! And with this, we now have a plan that's more solid than the last!"

"...i...i can't believe it. we might actually be able to pull this off. if we can apply this to...yeah...yeah! this might actually work."

"Sure will. But not without a little help from a certain someone." Geno Alphys turned around and resumed typing. "You see, I've come into contact with someone from another alternate universe. I told them we're from the Classic Universe and that we needed their help. They're more than glad to provide said help. And they're someone I didn't expect to see." She said as she pressed the button, and yet another temporal rift opened before them.

...someone stepped forward...

Back in the room, the others were doing their best to try and figure out what was going on, or at least get a clue. Muffet was casuslly rubbing her chin...as she was standing on the ceiling.

"...Uh...how are you doing that...?" Shamir asked, sweatdropping.

"I can do many things a spider can~" she giggled. "But you shouldn't be wondering what I was doing. I'm much more curious about what you could have possibly been doing when you've gotten yourself in such a pitiful state. You look like a seasoned warrior."

"I am. But all of this...I don't have any understanding of what's going on."

"Well, all of this does require some explaining, I'll admit even I still don't completely understand things here. But we really can't do that until everyone else is here. It'll be better that way." Red said as she pushed her cowl back.

Soon, the rest of the gang arrived with understandably confused faces. Toriel could see the injured jaguar monster lying on Sans' bed, and immediately moved over to heal him. She was confused at Shamir's shocked reaction.

"Toriel...Asgore...?!"

"Here we go again. Red went through the same thing. Recognizes the King and Queen, yet no one else. Except for me and Frisk, for some reason..." Chara wondered.

"I really don't wanna deal with this so early in the morning...what is it this time?" Undyne yawned, rubbing her eye. Her hair was very messy, Alphys having not brushed it yet.

"Children...is there something you would like to tell us? You give the impression that you have something important to say. Regarding this new arrival?" Toriel said, slowly healing Shamir.

Asriel rubbed his neck, as well as Frisk and Red looking very sheepish. "Well, Mom...it's very complicated..."

"it's about to get even more complicated, kiddo." Sans said, leaning on the doorway. Everyone turned to him, as well as Geno Alphys twiddling her fingers. "i've been keepin' something from you all. something i've been holding out on for a long time."

"Holding out...Sans, what are you talking about?" Toriel asked him, feeling concern grow within her.

"for many years, and many resets. i've had a personal mission. now that the resets are over, i could get back to tryin' to achieve my goal. it's very important to me, but i wouldn't have dragged anyone else into it if i didn't know it was going to work. now i have a sporting chance of succeeding this time." Sans sighed. "but like i said, things are gonna get _much_ more complicated than that."

"It started with this Jaguar monster named Shamir. And it's continuing with our latest guest." Geno Alphys stepped to the side, allowing for the person in question to step through. Or more like...the _duo_ in question.

One of them was wearing some sort of armor...but it was more of the adventurer type than the soldier type. Wearing a gray shirt, black shorts with a hole for his tail, along with a purple scarf and purple boots. His magical aura feels a lot like Papyrus's, but not quite. Then there was the highly familiar golden hair on his head...

The other was feminine. She wore a light purple sweaterdress and a darker purple jacket over said sweatdress, with a bit of gray outlining around the pockets she was sticking her paws in, as well as a bit inside of her hood. Her small fluffy tail was also visible. Her entire demeanor looked pretty lazy, yet also filled with slight motherly kindness...and a lot of power. Much fiery power.

Shamir froze upon seeing her. _T...That's her! She's the one who put me in this state! And yet...what is this?!_

Toriel was shocked enough to stop healing Shamir and throw her paws up to her mouth. Asgore seemed gobsmacked enough to not notice he broke the door handle a little. Frisk, Asriel, and Chara were possibly the only ones who weren't as gobsmacked as Toriel and Asgore.

...because these two _are_ Toriel and Asgore. Just much, _much_ smaller.

The smaller Toriel looked up at her shocked Classic counterpart. After a moment of contemplation and curious gazes, she smirked.

"sup, classic me?"

* * *

 **Asriel: ..is that...Mom and Dad?! But how?!**

 **Chara: Interesting...confusing as hell, but interesting...probably. Who knows.**

 **Frisk: Shamir...he looked pretty panicked once he saw the other Toriel...what could this mean?**

 **Red: It means we got caught up in another mess, that's what. Not only that but Sans has to come clean with what he's been up to with the machine.**

 **Me: And here we are into the newest arc. The Gaster-Reassembled Arc! How and why the arc is cslled this, you might be able to figure out here. And if you haven't yet...well...I can orobably explain it better in the next chapter. Or maybe I've totally lost you all right here...**

 **Asriel: Oh golly...we're in for another venture, aren't we? Oh well. Until the next chapter.**


	22. Revived Project: Part Two

**Me: Okay. I sorta goofed last chapter. The Gaster Revival isn't the arc name. Because reviving Gaster will take more than one alternate universe, and more than one try. The end of this chapter is where this arc starts.**

 **Chara: Welp. At this point, my brain is mush.**

 **Frisk: My brain really hurts...**

 **Asriel: Did I ever have a brain...?**

 **Me: Here, enjoy this headache. This was harder than I thought it would be... Hope it was worth it...probably not...**

 **Chara: You suck.**

 **Toriel: CHARA!**

 **Chara: What?!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Oh my golly, Tori."

"Yes, Asgore."

"Oh my golly, Tori!"

"I see her too, Asgore."

"Oh! My! Golly! Tori!"

"Good heavens, Asgore..."

"A smol Tori. She's...she's...she's so smol..." Asgore reached down and picked up the smaller Toriel by the sides. "And...and...a-and...SHE'S SOOOO CUUUUUUUTEEE!" His eyes turned to sparkling stars of admiration.

"...sup." Smaller Toriel waved to Asgore lazily with a very relaxed expression, completely cool with Asgore picking her up as if she were some super fluffy stuffed animal. Because in a way, compared to him, she did kind of look like one. She turned to the smaller Asgore. "hey bro. looks like you're pretty big and strong in this timeline."

"Woooah! Amazing! Do you think _I_ can look that big and strong someday, Tori?"

"i dunno. probably."

"Wait...obviously this version of Mom and Dad are from an Alternate Universe...but they're brother and sister?" Chara tilted his head. "...Welp. My brain is fried. Can either of you explain this?"

"sure. just grab a seat. gotta tell ya though, this honestly won't take too long." The smaller Toriel said. Asgore nodded as he sat down in the middle of the room, placing her on his lap and hugging her midsection. She looked up towards him with a casual smirk of amusement. "so that's how it's gonna be, classic gori?"

"Indeed~"

"heh. alright." She adjusted herself as comfortably as she could, before looking up to everyone in the room. "you all already kinda know who i am. toriel dreemurr. but obviously i'm not the toriel you know, as she's standing right to frisk." She nodded to her Classic self. "i am from an alternate universe, and so is my brother. i'll boil the concept of it down to this: me and asgore switched places with sans and papyrus, while asriel is switched with gaster." She shrugged. "other than that, everything is mostly the same between our universe and the classic universe right here."

"Huh. That shouldn't be too hard to understand." Frisk said with folded arms. "So if you two took Sans and Papyrus's place...that means they're Kings of the Underground!"

"i've been told classic frisk is a smart one, if only a bit gullible." Smaller Toriel smirked. "anyway, to clear up the confusion, just call me Alter!Toriel. and my older brother, Alter!Asgore."

"You mean the AMAZING ALTER!ASGORE!" Alter!Asgore chanted, puffing out his chest. "But yes, it would be much easier to tell us apart if you refer to us as that. Maybe we could come up with special codenames to better tell us apart!"

"that's a sweet idea, bro. you'll probably come up with good names for all of us."

"Ooooooh no! I'm not going to create your nickname for you! You do that yourself, sister!" Alter!Asgore puffed his cheeks. "And I know that you can! Someone who stays inside and plays sudoku all day has to have plenty of nicknames at the ready! You have no excuse except just being a lazy fluffball!"

Classic Toriel blinked and turned to Alter!Toriel. "You play sudoku?"

"i like to exercise the brain. me and my bro are puzzle masters."

"She would be better, if she wasn't some sort of Lazyfluff!

"NYEH?! I CALL MY BROTHER A LAZYBONES!" Papyrus stated in surprise to Alter!Asgore's claim. Alter!Asgore gasped as he pointed to Papyrus while looking at Alter!Toriel.

"I've found someone who understands! Tori, just because we've reached the Surface, doesn't mean you can keep being so gosh darn lazy!"

"i'm not _that_ lazy. i sell pies at my pie stands."

"Those haven't been made official yet! They're still illegal!"

"not if they don't catch me. what they don't catch, doesn't hurt them. _eventually_ i'll get my vendor's license. besides, i doubt that they'll bust me for selling butterscotch cinnamon pies, with extra whip cream." Alter!Toriel smiled. "god, what i wouldn't give for some whipped cream right now..."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO FANTASIZE OVER WHIPPED CREAM!"

"Hey, it's just like when Sans fantasizes over ketchup! Fuhu!" Undyne grinned.

"here ya go." Sans reappeared in the room, tossing a can of whipped cream to Alter!Toriel, while he got himself a bottle of ketchup. Both of them grinned as Sans chugs his ketchup, while the latter places whipped cream on a piece of pie that suddenly manifested in her paw. She then begins to peacefully eat the now whipped cream pie before her.

"Oh yeah. I forget that people like Sans can try to defy logic when they're lazy enough to abuse it and make it work at the same time." Chara noted.

Alter!Toriel sighed as she eats some of her pie, as her eyes turned around to gaze at Sans. Something about her look was full of curiosity. And for the moment, a majority of this curiosity was very much satisfied. He was a lot like her. Or more accurately, she was a lot like him, because he's from the Classic Timeline. She studied how much different that Classic Sans would be from her own Sans. To be honest, they didn't feel _too_ different from one another. One significant difference was that her own Sans was nowhere near as lazy as this one. She didn't even need to see the laziness in action, she just knows.

Sans would raise his head and see her staring at him. "somethin' the matter?"

"huh? oh! it's nothing." Alter!Toriel shook her head, quickly becoming flustered. "i was just thinking about a couple similarities you may have to my version of sans just by looking at you. and to be honest, you two are more similar than i thought you'd be. it's just that mine feels a lot more responsible than yours, without losing too much of that touch of laziness."

"eh. understandable. like you said, in your universe i'm the co-king of monsters, along with papyrus. i don't really need to guess much on what happened and what's currently happening, right?"

"like i said, aside from you and me being swapped, asgore and papyrus being swapped, and asriel and gaster being swapped, a lot of things aren't as different as one might think." Alter!Toriel shrugged. "course there are a few minor things here and there...but there truly isn't a lot different between our universes."

"It's true!" Alter!Asgore nodded. "I had to raise Toriel for a majority of her life, with a bit of health from Sans of the Ruins. Sometimes he would let us in and help me take care of her. Because honestly, where would she be without me?~" The line was clearly affectionate, if not a bit teasing.

"probably stuffing myself with pie and lying on my couch most of the day."

"YOU DO THAT ALREADY!"

"I must say, this is rather...strange." Classic Toriel pawed her cheek. "Geno Alphys has told us all about the conepts of Alternate Universes...and yet it still feels so far out of my complete understanding."

"the multiverse is a complicated place, classic me. no one will blame you for feeling confused." Alter!Toriel shrugged. "yeah, geno alphys is the one who contacted us for a little bit. said that she needed our help. everythin' is cool in our universe. so i figured, 'sure. why not?"

"And the AMAZING ASGORE is always willing to help anyone in need! Even across space and time!" Alter!Asgore grinned while posing heroically, teeth flashing. "That's just the kind of monster that I am~" Papyrus seemed pleased by this.

"WE HAVE A COMMON DAILY GOAL! HELPING OTHERS! NYEHEHEHEH!"

"NYOHOHOHOHO!"

"NYEHEHEHEHEH!

"NYOHOHOHOHO!"

"NYEHEHEOHOHOHOHO!"

"NYOHOHOHEHEHEHEHE!"

Papyrus and Alter!Asgore gasped at the same time. Then they grinned widely and shared an epic high-five. "COMBO LAUGHTER!"

"...What...is...happening...?" Chara was completely lost. Muffet was lost as well, but all she did was giggle.

"I have no idea, but who cares? This is fun to watch!"

Shamir was quietly seething as he glared at Alter!Toriel, who seemed...no...she was completely spacing out a bit, losing her train of thought because of Alter!Asgore and Papyrus's antics. He tightly clenched his fists as he thought back to how casually she had defeated him in battle. She's never received nearly as enough damage as she dealt him during their duel. He knows for a fact that she noticed that he was in the room, yet here she was pretending that she hasn't. Not only was that insulting, it was very rude.

"...you got somethin' to say, kitty-cat?" Alter!Toriel asked without turning to him. The entire room went quiet from her question. "listen pal. you're from a timeline going through a genocide route. i can understand why that would make you a bit angry when you saw frisk; and from what i can tell, your timeline is gone and yet you survived. though i don't really take kindly to you trying to attack my frisk because you couldn't gain a proper victory against yours." She shrugged. "my frisk is a total sweetheart. she won't purposely hurt anyone anymore."

"Another version of me. And again, I'm a girl." Frisk said blankly.

"the multiverse is weird like that, kid." She turned to Shamir, who was trying his best not to lash out at her, because he didn't have the energy and wasn't in the condition to do so.

"You've defeated me...you've kept me from doing my duty."

"and like i told you, you were stomping around in another timeline causing trouble. ya thought i was just going to ignore you when you started attacking frisk? you left me no choice but to take you down."

Sans raised an eye socket. "you tried to attack her frisk?" Even though she was a different version of Toriel, she was still Toriel. He definitely senses that she's a lot like him and still a bit like her classic self. One thing that remained similar was Toriel's motherly protectiveness over Frisk. It wasn't too hard to figure out that attacking Frisk in her presence was an absolutely terrible idea. And he could properly see the results of such a poor decision. He shook his head grimly. "bad idea, dude. _bad idea_."

"and in my timeline, his duty means squat." Alter!Toriel shrugged. "especially because undyne called off the royal guard ever since we got to the surface. just like classic undyne did, am i right?"

"Yeah. Wait a minute..." Undyne blinked. "If Asgore is swapped with Papyrus...then...does that mean that Papyrus trained me, while I trained Asgore?!" She gently palmed her skull. "Woooah...that sounds so weird..."

"yeah. then my brother went on to train me in fire magic. turns out we have varying, amazing amounts of creativity despite only having fire to work with." Alter!Toriel nodded. "but there's a lot of things one can do with fire, if you just put your mind to it. gori and i certainly have."

"So did I!" Asriel cheered. Chara gently patted his head.

"We all know how creative you are."

Alter!Toriel blinked. "wow...you're shorter than asriel by at least half a head. and yet you're trying to pet him?"Chara was soon sulking in the corner, on his hands and knees and grumbling about how little brothers shouldn't be taller than their older brothers, completely disregarding Sans and Papyrus's details. Muffet was quick to try to comfort him, laughing uneasily as she patted his back with her three right arms while petting his head with her top left arm. Alter!Toriel sweatdropped. _i think i just unintentionally roasted him. roasted...hmhm~_

Frisk shrugged. "Chara is a bit sensitive about Asriel being taller despite being the middle child of our family."

"It's just not fair..." Chara whimpered, hiding his face in his poncho.

Muffet continued to gently pet his back. "There there, Chara Dearie..."

Geno Alphys sighed. "We keep getting off-track. Let's stick to one subject at a time, shall we?" She turned to Sans. "Continue."

"oh. um...right." Sans coughed a bit as he stood away from everyone, sighing deeply. "alright, friends and fam. i've been keeping somethin' from all of you for all of the previous timelines up to now. i don't wanna bore you with too much details, so i'll _try_ to keep things simple. i've been working on a machine in my basement during our times in snowdin. considering the situation i was in, i had to start over a lot of times. now that it's pretty much over, i've been able to progress with it more than i ever have before. since the kids did a test run and accidentally ended up in another alternate universe, i knew that i was at least heading in the right direction. and before long, with geno me amd geno alphys's assistance, i was able to finally complete it. with a power source to keep the machine going, and a universal remote to control the destination somewhat, i would finally be able to complete my mission. the mission i set for myself even before all this timeline business happened."

"Sans...you set yourself a mission so serious that it was before all of this started?" Undyne asked.

Sans nodded. "i was trying to find a way to put gaster back together." Most of them were a bit confused for a moment. He didn't blame them.

"Gaster. W. D. Gaster, or Wingdings Gaster. The Royal Scientist before Alphys." Chara assisted. "I might not know what the heck is going on with him fully, but I know enough that his entire being is stretched thin throughout time and space. Whatever caused him to end up that way, everyone forgot that he even exists. Before now, only Sans was able to fully remember him."

"...yeah." The tone in Sans' voice made it clear that he wasn't happy about that situation, not even a little bit.

"Still, to think Gaster held himself together long enough to leave some of his essence behind...he's more powerful than we thought." Asriel said, scratching his ear a little as he and the others processed this new information. Then he blinked as he looked towards Alter!Toriel. "Wait...if I switched places with Gaster...then does that mean...?"

"...it's a different case with you, asriel. we'd best not talk about it." Asriel noticed how she turned away from him almost immediately, as if it were very difficult to look at him. This only made him wonder what exactly did his alternate self do to her.

"Okay. I believe I might be starting to follow you all on this." Classic Asgore sagely stroked his beard.

"His beard looks so awesome..." Alter!Asgore beamed cheerfully. Made him wonder if _he_ could grow a beard like that.

"that's a true king's beard." Alter!Toriel chuckled.

Classic Asgore blushed as he shook his head to regain focus. "Your objective is to gather the pieces of Gaster and put him back together."

"Precisely. He is spread so throughout space and time, that if he's not concentrating hard enough, he'll vanish into another point without his input. However...if he IS concentrating hard enough, he'll be able to stay at one certain position of reality for a while, like in the Gaster room. Long enough for us to gather a majority of his essence in these vials to contain for later. If we collect his essence in a reality that he is currently maintaining his form the longest, that's how and when we gather the essence."

Alphys seemed to understand. "So we can't just randomly choose which reality to go to to do this. We have to track him to a place where his form is most stabilized, and within that short time span, _that's_ when we collect his essence."

"Exactly! We already know that Gaster is trying to pull himself back together. We don't need every piece of him in order for it to work. All we need is a majority of them to gather in one place where he can stabilize his form, AND make it stick."

Papyrus raised a hand. "OH! IT'S JUST LIKE A PUZZLE!"

Alter!Toriel nodded. "'cept that instead of trying to gather every single piece of him, we only gather and store enough in one single reality where he can permanently stabilize his form. basically, he has some of the puzzle pieces. we find other pieces in other realities, then gather them into one place, and let him complete the rest of the puzzle. aka, restabilizing his body."

Chara shook his head in amusement. "Hmph. Gaster is basically an inter-dimensional puzzle that needs some assistance in putting himself back together. At least now we have an actual game plan."

Asriel jumped up, tighening his scarf. "Golly, this is amazing! We have a plan! We can SAVE Gaster!"

Sans grinned. "i have my doubts...but i can't lie when i say that this might actually work."

"SANS. THIS IS QUITE A CONUNDRUM YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING FROM US. BUT SINCE THE CONCEPT IS RATHER DIFFICULT TO FOLLOW, I CANNOT BLAME YOU FOR BEING SECRETIVE ABOUT IT." Papyrus placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'M SURE YOU HAVE YOUR REASONS. EVEN IF THEY ARE NOT THE BEST, IT'S BETTER THAN DOING IT OUT OF SELFISHNESS."

"yeah...you're right about that. i'm through keeping things from you, pap. the longer i've done that, the longer i've been through different amounts of hell."

"...Then leave it to us, Sans. We'll help restore Gaster to his stabilized form." Asriel declared. "You've been stressing about him for a long time. Let us help you ease this burden."

"You can count on us, Sans." Frisk nodded.

"Yeah, Comedian. We respect that you haven't given up on this; but you've been mentally exhausted for a staggering amount time. Let us take the reins from here." Chara grinned mischievously. Before, Chara referred to Sans as 'That Comedian' in a derogating tone. Now he does it teasingly, much closer to camaraderie than actual malice.

Sans was genuinely caught off-guard. That doesn't happen often. "w-wha...? you three don't have to do that."

"We want to."

"Our mind is made up, Sans."

"Besides, we weren't asking for your permission."

Sans rubbed his neck awkwardly after the last one. "heh...i guess it can't really hurt that much, right...?"

"besides. it's not like they'll be alone or anything. not only do they have one another...but they also have us." Alter!Toriel smiled. "me and gori here will be watching over them, since we know that our classic selves will be still quite busy managing things on the surface."

"Indeed! There's no need to worry! These children are in our certainly capable hands!" Alter!Asgore saluted.

"...We're practically teens, now. If not preteens." Chara deadpanned.

Classic Toriel smiled. "It sounds very dangerous...but...I feel compelled to trust you, Alter!Toriel. I will worry and worry...but I leave them under your custody, while me and Asgore manage things on the Surface in the Classic Timeline."

"heh. thanks for thinking so highly of me. you won't be disappointed."

"So. Is there anything else we should know about you and your brother?"

Alter!Asgore folded his arms and tilted his head. "Well...I drive a purple convertible, I like making scones and tea, and I train with Undyne a lot. Tori has a pet snail named Slimey. You already know she likes sudoku and sells pie at illegal pie stands, which by the way, YOU NEED A VENDORS LICENSE." Alter!Asgore emphasized towards his sister, who simply shrugged. After initially feeling frustrated by his sister's nonchalance, he smirked as he remembered something else. "When Tori was eighteen, she had a crush on Sans!"

" _pffffffffffffft!_ " Sans spit out all of the ketchup he was currently chugging, out of shock. Classic Toriel gasped, with a simple 'Oh My!' While Alter!Toriel blushed heavily, her calm demeanor broken, and she grabbed her brother by the shirt.

" _why would you tell them that_?!" She shouted, her face flushing bright pink. She then turned to the others and shook her head. "i-it was just a small crush! he was just really nice to me when he was helping out me and asgore, i grew attached to him too! and like asgore said, i grew out of it!"

"Of course we know this. But that doesn't mean that your daily visits have changed, have they?~"

"alright, that's enough bro. they don't need to hear more..."

"What with their love for puns, especially fire and bone jokes."

"we get it, i had an embarassing crush and we spent a lot of time together. no need to go into detail."

"Yep. Never a dull time to hang out with the skeleton in the ruins. He knew that young Tori had a bit of a thing for him. Not only was he flattered, he really got a kick out of it.~"

" _shaddupshaddupshaddupshaddupshadduuuuuuuupp!_ " Alter!Toriel uselessly punched Alter!Asgore's chest as he kept snickering about her embarrassing adolescent years attached to Alter!Sans. Chara acknowledged right then and there that in an alternate universe, they were definitely siblings. And it fits that Asgore is the older one since he's doing the teasing.

"NYOHOHOHO!" Alter!Asgore calmed down, eventually catching his breath. "Haha...in all honesty, she _did_ grow out of it. But that doesn't mean they aren't close. Super close. Bestest best friends close!"

"one of the most important people on your life, close?" Sans turned to Classic Toriel. "yeah. we definitely get it."

Chara turmed to Shamir, who was just sitting there quietly, taking all of this in and being completely and totally lost. Alter!Toriel said that his timeline was most likely completely destroyed, and he tried to attack her Frisk...which resulted in a very severe beatdown. He was most likely feeling very bitter about his defeat being mostly casual. His pride was shot, which most likely left him feeling angry, and he was very confused in his new temporal environment. He needed to be watched carefully.

"Mom and Dad. I'm pretty much gonna be going on an interdimensional journey to put a scattered Royal Scientist back together." He then pointed to Shamir. "I need you to watch the cat." He said both of these in the most reserved voice he could currently muster.

"WILL YOU STOP SPEAKING AS IF I'M NOT HERE?!" Shamir shouted, cutting off all of their thoughts at once. He growled angrily. "Nothing you say makes any sense!"

"yeah. we figured that out a long time ago." Alter!Toriel shrugged. "you're gonna be left outta the loop for a while, pal. sorry about that."

"You can't just decide that all on your own! It's become quite clear that I've gotten involved in this conflict, and I don't intend to just sit around here while it goes on!"

"yeah. the last time a conflict involving you started, it ended with me burning you to a crisp. are you sure you want to have a repeat of that kind of pain? i'm more than willing to dish it out if you try to do something stupid, but i'm afraid you won't be able to take it." Alter!Toriel closed her eyes. Shamir was feeling a lot of strange emotions right now. His home wasn't coming back, the involvement of Gaster proves this, since he's the one who brought him here after she defeated him. She can't completely blame him for feeling very lost, agitated, and confused. It's a whole new world, and it's completely unlike his own. Many people would be feeling lost after such drastic change. It's been like that in many more places than the Classic Universe.

"...i'm gonna hafta agree with her. there's so much going on here that you won't be able to bring yourself to understand after one go. so until you can catch up to speed, you'll be feeling outta the loop for a very long time, pal. sorry. really, i am." Sans sighed. Of all the lost people in the Void, Gaster sent someone here who clearly doesn't like Frisk or Chara, is confused by Classic Toriel and Asgore's actions, even more clearly wants to pick a fight with Alter!Toriel, and has no idea what's going in whatsoever. _he must have really been in a rush..._

Alter!Asgore realized that it was becoming even more tense in the room than before. "...We don't have to go right now. We understand that this might be quite a big decision for you, especially when it comes to traversing the multiverse to put Classic Gaster back together."

"We've already made our decision." Chara insisted. "However, we will definitely need the day to think about it, due to the jaguar tryin' to pull the 'this is my duty' card when it came to his conflict with Alter!Toriel over her Frisk. We need to get it to him straight that me and Frisk aren't bad guys, and that he doesn't have much to worry about here."

"Indeed, that would definitely be best." Toriel nodded. "Shamir will stay over at our house until the children are ready to leave. I'll have to pack them plenty of monster food to be able to keep their energies up."

"cool. i can probably whip up some of my own snacks for the interdimensional road. butterscotch cinnamon pie for the win." Alter!Toriel smiled. "welp. me and gori are gonna return to our universe for a while and get ourselves ready. if you're ready, then we can leave as soon as we can. remember gaster glitches so much, he can't stay in one place for long." She turned to Alter!Asgore.

"...What is it, sister?"

Alter!Toriel put on a rather adorable face, eyes sparkling and muzzle a bit pouty, holding her arms out to him. "cawwy meh back home, big bwother?~"

"You can't be THAT lazy!" Alter!Asgore facepalmed. "...Ugh. Fine. I can't say no to that face." He then tenderly picks her up, surprising most in the room. They were roughly the same size, yet he picks her up as if she were a light feather. He was just as careful while carrying her away. "Do you think we made a good impression with our Classic selves?"

"eh. i think we did alright." Alter!Toriel huffed as Alter!Asgore was carrying her towards the machine, in which a temporal rift opened. "...ugh. i'm gonna have to cancel my sudoku challenge with sans. he was really looking forward to that."

"I'm sure he won't mind too much. He's a very understanding person."

Alter!Toriel smiled as they stepped through the portal. "...yeah. heh, forgot about that."

 **(Entrance To Underground)**

Shamir blinked in utter disbelief. He was standing next to Chara, Muffet, Frisk, Red, and Asriel. He was blinking multiple times in order to truly comprehend what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes a little before blinking at least three more times.

"Take all the time you need, pal. We'll wait." Chara said smugly.

"...This...is..." Shamir muttered in disbelief. "The Barrier...where is it...?"

"Broken. Gone. Never to be brought up again, if we have any say in it."

"...But...but how...?"

"Everyone's Determination, that's how." Frisk nodded quietly. "We broke the Barrier with everyone's help. And with everyone's help, that's how it's going to stay."

"We hope to manage this by keeping things civil with the humankind. No one's going to be able to handle yet another war." Asriel said with lowered eyes, worried by such a thought. Coming to that conclusion would force them to Reset. And no one wanted another one of those. That was the first and primary reason. The second...

"The humans won't start a second war. Because not only would that be pointless...they'll lose. End of story." Chara said as if it were a fact. The implication was that the monsters won't be the ones fighting...Shamir reminded himself to exercise caution around him.

"Still...this is all incredibly sudden..."

"Hey, it was for me too. Heck, I still can't remember much from my past life. But I can't go hurting my head over it every day. I'm choosing to accept my new time period as it is." Red said. Shamir turned to her to ask what she meant, only to stop when she held up a paw. "Long story. Little patience. Just know, I was confused, but now I'm happy."

"Basically. So please know, Shamir. We're not your enemy, and we don't wish to be. We'd much rather be friends with you than be enemies."

"Trust me, dearie. You don't want to be an enemy of the Dreemurrs." Muffet said with a bit of a warning tone.

Shamir sighed. So much confusion, yet not that much answers that can satisfy said curiosity. He was far from inside the circle. He needes time to adjust, and to accept the fact that he was just used as a pawn for something big and out of his comprehension.

"Well, you seem reaasured now. I think we can finally go to sleep now." Asriel yawned as he turned around and began walking back home alongside Frisk and Red.

Shamir nodded as he began following them. Chara suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Hey...Shamir. I know how you and me stand just by looking at one another. I can understand that you won't be thinking highly of me or Frisk anytime soon, and I certainly don't blame you. However...acting on those feelings is something different. You don't have to like us. But to be perfectly honest with you...I could care less. I'm going to be helping put Gaster back together. And when I get back, I'd better not see a scratch on any of my loved ones...and if there is, they'd better not be from you. _Or else_."

Shamir blinked. Chara's poncho was overshadowing his face. "And...suppose I do...?"

Chara chuckled ar the question. Then he slowly lets go of Shamir's arm, and raised his head to look Shamir in the face. His eyes widened at the face being presented to him.

 **"You'd be in for a VERY unpleasant experience. =)"**

The jaguar monster felt himself completely paralyzed by the face and tone. Chara was completely serious. The difference between Red and Shamir, the latter has more reasons to try and hurt him, or Frisk. And he's made it very clear that he won't allow either to happen. Afterwards, Chara smiled and patted his shoulder while walking past them. "Goodnight."

 **(The Next Day)**

Asriel slowly sits up from the bed. And instead of yawning, he out on a rather strong-willed expression. Chara and Frisk also sits up in their beds, looking very Determined. All of them jumped off of the bed at the same time, nodding towards one another.

"Alrighty, brothers. We have a couple hours until we traverse the multiverse. Maybe this time we won't have a mishap like last time. We'll actually be in control of where we're going, right?" Chara asked while hugging them closer to him. "Seriously, I don't want that happening again. If we know where we're going, that's great."

"Geno Alphys assured us that incident won't happen again. We'll be choosing which universe we go to this time." Asriel said with a nod. She adjusted the remote so that it currently tracks down where Gaster's presence is strongest. Once we track it down, we'll have a limited amount of time to gather the essence into the vials she prepared for them. Then we head into the next one whenever we can...after helping whatever issues that are in the timeline, that is."

Chara nodded. "Very good. It's nice to know that we'll be somewhat in control with our travels. Especially interdimensional travel. That stuff isn't to be taken too lightly, unless we wanna face some serious complications." He released his brothers from his slightly rough hold and patted their heads. "Let's head outside. They're waiting for us."

Chara wasn't bluffing. Most of the others were standing outside. And quite a few of them had things packed for their journey. Toriel has made them each a Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. Asgore had tea packets, all were labeled with Golden Flower Tea. Alter!Toriel had neatly wrapped hot pockets...in her pockets. She said they were made by Alter!Sans back in her timeline...she denied being embarassed about this. Undyne and Papyrus made pasta for them...Asriel and Chara immediately gives it all to Frisk, who was too polite to turn it down in Papyrus's face. Red had a LOT of Cinnamon Bunnies for Asriel, while she had one in her mouth, no less. Muffet had a bag made of suoer strong spider webs, and it managed to form a makeshift bookbag for Chara, where she packed a load of chocolate bars, chocolate donuts, chocolate jawbreakers...she spent a majority of last night on them. Alphys was not ignorant of this dedication.

Soon Classic Toriel and Classic Asgore got on their knees as they hugged and kissed their three sons good luck. "Stay safe, children. We can already tell this journey will not be an easy one...but we have faith in you." Asgore reassured them.

"And besides...we technically will still be by your side." Classic Toriel said ,nodding towards Alter!Toriel and Alter!Asgore.

"just...stay safe, kiddos. the multiverse is a crazy place, especially when you're chasin' someone like gaster down. plus, the muliverse is also big. you can't underestimate anyone you come across, no matter what." Sans warned.

Chara shrugged. "Meh. I like a good challenge."

Red walked up to Asriel, giving him the Cinnamon Bunnies and allowing him to out them in his rainbow bookbag. "You're gonna need all the cinnamon you can get, Asriel. You'll be gone for a while, so I went the extra mile."

"Golly, thanks Red." Asriel smiled.

Red sighed as she got a bit closer to him. "You'll be on your own. I won'twatch your back." She then clutched onto his shirt and narrowed her eyes. "If you make me worry more than I should be, I'm kicking your tail when you get back. Prince or no Prince. Understood?"

Asriel sweatdropped a little. "Ehehe...y-yes ma'am..." Red released him with a huff. He sighed as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'll be back soon. That's a Dreemurr Promise." Red pulled back from him a bit. After a moment, Asriel leaned in and gently nuzzled her nose. Red hesitated a little, then nuzzled him back, her tail softly wagging. Soon, Asriel's fluffy tail also began wagging. Both of their eyes closed while this went on, not paying any mind to Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, or Alphys's squealing.

 _Asgore! Asgore look! They're nose nuzzling! Oooohhhh it's so precious!_

 _I know, honey! I see it! It's exactly like the two of us in our youth! I even remember you grabbing my shirt in a threatening yet caring manner!_

 _NGAAAAH! Dammit stop being cute, you fluffy pipsqueaks!_

 _I'm shipping them SOOOOO damn much right now..._

Muffet was finishing up on her magic enhanced web satchel for Chara, stepping back and clasping her center hands. "So...I suppose you'll be gone for quite some time, Chara-Dearie. Chasing after pieces of a reality shattered scientisr." She lowered her head. "Judging by what you tell me abkut timelines...you're likely going to be putting yourself into some serious danger..." She tightly closed her eyes. "And...I just-"

Pat.

"Hm...?" Muffet opened her five eyes to notice that Chara just placed a caring hand on top of her head. It made her blink in confusion.

"Muffet, you're acting like something bad is going to happen to me. Your faith in me should be a smidge higher than that." Chara said, rustling her hair slightly. "C'mon. You know I wouldn't let my Spider Princess worry me handling myself in an adventure."

Muffet suddenly found herself blushing madly. _Did he just call me...HIS Spider Princess?!_

 _That's right, I can make up cute nicknames too! ...wow. I've REALLY gone soft._ Chara took his hand off of her head, then poked two index fingers into her forehead, just above her eye. "I'll make up for this with an extra long tea session. Sound like a plan?"

"Y-Yes!" Muffet nodded quickly.

"Cool." He pulled back and turned towards Asriel and Frisk. "Alright you two, huddle up." Frisk and Asriel walled up to Chara, entering a three way huddle. "We've got ourselves quite a mission on our hands. We're actually gonna help Sans and Papyrus reunite with Gaster. He probably won't be easy to find, given how spread out he is. But as long as he appears somewhere his essence pulses strongly, we'll be able to gather enough to put him in one place where he can out himself back together."

"That about sums it up." Frisk nodded. "We don't know what we might face out there. Just that it'll be unlike anything we've ever seen. We know alternate universes can be dangerous, and we know some are safe. But in order to help Gaster, we have to take our chances with either."

"Frisk is right. It might be tough, but we have to go." Asriel said strongly. "Out of everyone, Gaster is the only one we couldn't save...that changes now. Sans has been working himself crazy to get him back, and he had to keep him a secret from Papyrus. It's time that he rest, and leave the rest to us." Asriel declared, Chara and Frisk readily agreeing with him. The magical aura shifted a bit around Asriel. He was taking charge a little bit, and neither were disagreeing with him. It's one of those rare times that his status as royalty shines through.

"Alter!Toriel. Alter!Asgore. Don't come with us on this first alternate universe. We want this first stop for ourselves." Chara decided, turning towards them. Both of them blinked strangely at this sudden request, but they heeded it regardless.

"fine by me, kiddos. we'll play mission control and keep you posted." Alter!Toriel shrugged.

"Wish you best of luck!" Alter!Asgore nodded strongly.

"The first destination has been set to where Gaster's presence is currently strongest. Be sure not to waste too much time, and to stay on track." Geno Alphys hands the remote to Frisk, as he points it in front of himself and opened a temporal rift.

Asriel stood in front of it, then looked behind at his brothers. "This is it. He's waited long enough. Papyrus and the others have been oblivious long enough. And Sans have been suffering for this for far too long. Now's our chance. The New Frontier is before us. By the time this journey is over, we will have SAVED W. D. Gaster!" Asriel punched one fist into his paw. "Watch out, multiverse! You're about to see what the Dreemurr Trio can REALLY do!"

"Undyne's rubbed off on you more than I thought." Chara smirked. He was more than ready for this. The thrill of a new challenge awaiting him on the other side of this portal, filled him with Determination.

"I agree." Frisk chuckled. The thought of ending a majority of Sans' suffering and mending a family-related or not-back together just like he did with the Dreemurrs, filled him with Determination.

"Alright then, let's do it!" Asriel cheered. The thought of Saving W. D. Gaster, finally freeing him from hos eternal torment...filled him with **DETERMINATION!** Asriel bravely jumps through the portal first. Frisk follows shortly after. Chara casually walks in while flashing a peace sign to his loved ones, before he too disappeared into the portal.

Asgore and Toriel grabbed each others paws, watching the portal close, which took their children once they stepped through. A single thought echoed through their heads: _Be safe, children. Watch out for one another..._

Muffet and Red looked towards one another after watching the trio leave. Especially the exits for Chara and Asriel. A small blush brushed against their cheeks as they had a shared thought for the respective boys: _He's so cool..._

 **[? Universe]**

"Ow..." Frisk muttered as he sat up with a bit of effort, rubbing his head. "That...definitely wasn't one of our best landings.."

"Tell me about it...ugh...Asriel! Get your fuzzy butt outta my face!"

"How about you get your face out of my fuzzy butt!?"

Asriel and Chara untangled from their heap, now simply lying on the snow. With a pained groan, they both sat uo and realized that they were in Snowdin. That was easy enough to tell. Chara stood up and dusted himself off. Asriel and Frisk also got up and looked around. Frisk takes a look into the remote Geno Alphys handed him, and sees that it's gently pulsing. Gaster is definitely in this alternate universe.

"Alright. We're here. Now all we have to do is find where Gaster is currently glitching out. He's never going to be in the same place every thime he appears in one universe. We have to keep that in mind." Chara said.

"Right. Sooner or later, we'll find him and gather the essence we need since his presence is strongest in this universe, currently. Our time is limited. Not too short but not too long, either." Asriel nodded as he looked back towards the direction of the Ruins. "I wonder if we'll still find Mom there..."

"Unlikely. These universes are random as hell sometimes, Azzy. We need to be carefu-"

"Yo."

Chara narrowed his eyes as he swiftly turned around and pushed Frisk and Asriel behind him, though they still eased over his shoulders anyway to see what 's got him so cautious.

All three of their jaws dropped.

There was another Frisk right in front of him. Once again a female, around their age. She looked a bit confused by what's currently happening.

Then there was Asriel, which shocked Classic Asriel greatly. He was wearing a dark blue coat with sky blue jeans and a rainbow scarf, much like his own. He looked completely confuzzled. And he looks absolutely adorable with that look.

And the last one, standing in front, was Chara, female, and the oldest of the trio. This Chara had a lime, unzipped hoodie, a white t-shirt underneath said hoodie, red gloves and red boots. This Chara looked much more relaxed than Classic Chara, who was currently very confused.

 _What...the...WHAT?_

The alternate Chara in front of him giggled at his gobsmacked expression. "Well then...looks like all three of us have a Pretty Mirror, hm?"

* * *

 **Me: Welp. There's that. Storyshift Arc is ago, folks. Not a lotta people do these, either. So I figured...Y Not?!**

 **Frisk: What about Alter!Toriel and Alter!Asgore?**

 **Me: Not to worry, I'm not disregarding Altertale right after they show up. Their roles will come soon enough, but not right off the bat. They'll definitely be sticking around for a while, but will currently stay in the Classic Universe until they're needed elsewhere.**

 **Frisk: I suppose that's fair.**

 **Asriel: This is weird...this is all before the Barrier is Broken. Nothing is seriously fixed yet...and even more strange, me and Chara are still alive...**

 **Frisk: I wonder what the purpose of this arc will serve, besides being the first stepping stone to us helping stabilize Gaster's body?**

 **Me: It serves as that purpose...as well as character development for Classic Chara.**

 **Chara: Hm...?**

 **Asriel: What is it, Chara?**

 **Chara: I don't know why...but the moment I entered this universe, I had the almost irresitible urge to kick Mettaton's ass. But I'm sure it's nothing. I don't really like Mettaton, but he's not the worst guy in the world. He's a friend here... _right_...?**

 **Me:...Until the next chapter...**


	23. Ura Ha Ha!

**Frisk: Hey, look at that. Another chapter. Beginning StoryShift.**

 **Chara: As well as our first step at getting some pieces of Gaster.**

 **Asriel: But...we'll have to interact with our counterparts for a little bit. They seem pretty surprised to see us.**

 **Chara: I would imagine seeing a double would initially surprise certain people.**

 **Frisk:...**

 **Chara:...Oh don't give me that look! Us looking alike is pure coincidence! These are our actual doubles!**

 **Asriel: Oh golly...my head hurts again...oh! Near the beginning of this long chapter, I say a couple of important things. Keep them in mind.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 _Well. It's official. I'm completely and totally lost._

Chara, Frisk, and Asriel stood still as they were gazing back at Shift!Chara, Shift!Frisk, and Shift!Asriel. Multiple different thoughts went through the Classic counterparts minds. They weren't surprised to see that Shift!Chara and Shift!Frisk were girls. They figured that could happen in any universe they might come across. However, what surprised them was that it was very clear to them what roles have been swapped for them. Chara and Asriel must have been replacing Sans and Papyrus. That was...rather unexpected. They could tell becaude Shift!Chara looks unbelievably lazy while Shift!Asriel was looking very energetic. Obviously not now, because they could see that his mind was blown. Very much justified, seeing as he saw his Classic Counterpart standing right in front of him.

Shift!Frisk didn't feel very different, so there isn't anything significant to note from her besides that she was female here.

Chara did take note of how different his Shift counterpart looked apart from him aside from her clothes. Since she was obviously female and in the middle of her teen years like he was, she looked a bit...curvier. _Huh. So that's what I look like as a girl._

 _So this is what I look like as a guy?_ Shift!Chara raised an eyebrow. _Huh. Timelines are weird._

"What...the...golly...?" Shift!Asriel blinked a couple times, holding onto Shift!Chara's jacket. "Chara! Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!"

"Yeah. I see them."

"I can see me across from me! But _I'm_ me! Have I been somewhere else this entire time?"

"Uuuummm..." Asriel nervously rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This was getting more awkward by the second, and that was something he'd rather not deal with. But he didn't want to be rude to his rather cheery alternate counterpart. "Uh...Howdy...?"

"Wooooaaaah! You say 'Howdy!' just like I do!" Shift!Asriel beamed. "You're also pretty tall, just like me!"

Classic Chara took a look at Shift!Chara and Shift!Asriel...he was taller. _The multiverse is mocking me..._

"So...I don't think we've introduced ourselves properly, yet." Frisk rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Um...we're basically you. But a bit different. I...I really don't know how to explain this in big detail..."

"Then use small details. You're our clones." Shift!Chara decided, walking up to her Classic counterpart.

Shift!Asriel gasped. "Clones?! We have clones, Chara?!"

"We sure do." She smiled as she wrapped an arm around her Classic counterpart, and winked. _Precious Goat-Bro is oblivious._ _Play along for now._

"Uh...yeah! We're clones of you! Magical clones from a magical different period of time!" Classic Chara nodded quickly.

"Woooaaah!" Shift!Asriel beamed even brighter, his eyes sparkling stars. "That's so cool! Wait...awwww! Other me grew his horns in first!" Classic Asriel blinked in a bit of confusion, until he remembered that he indeed had horns now. Seemed that Shift!Asriel was a bit jealous of his horns, just a bit. But he shook it off, and smiled. "Greetings, lookalikes of me and my sisters! I am The Absolute Deity! The Defender of Monsters! Only in Snowdin though...but soon it will be more! And my sisters entrusted Guardian!" He spun around and struck a rather amazing pose, stars sparkling off of his body. "ASRIEL DREEMURR, THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH!"

Shift!Frisk giggled as she and Shift!Chara clapped excitedly, highly impressed by their brother's awesomeness. The latter turned towards the Classic Trio with a grin. "Heh. Ain't he just the coolest guy you've ever seen?"

Classic Chara grinned. "I don't disaree. I can tell you that I certainly don't disagree." _The dude is DABBING. God of Hyperdeath? More like God Of Hyperdab. Ha!_ The amused grin told wonders, he was really getting a kick out of this.

Classic Frisk smiled. "Asriel is without a doubt the coolest guy ever." His smile was more gentle, experiencing the precious goatbro being a lot like Papyrus.

Classic Asriel blushed as he covered his with his floppy ears. He doesn't feel too cool, but they were insisting that he is. Both of them.

Shift!Chara smiled. "Ha, I'm gonna like you guys. You think my bro is so supremely cool." She stepped back towards Shift!Asriel and caught him in a hug. "Ain't that right, Rei?~"

"Chara! I told you to refer to me as either the Absolute Deity or the God of Hyperdeath!" Shift!Asriel pouted. "No one will take me seriously otherwise!"

"But Rei, me and Frisk take you plenty seriously. Isn't that a good enough start?" She grinned as she kissed Asriel's cheek. Immense blushing covering his cheeks, he tried in vain to pull away from her.

"Big Sis, cut it out! I'm trying to look cool in front of our clones!"

"Too bad. I feel like kissing the precious Goat-Bros fuzzy wittle cheeks~" Shift!Chara kissed his cheeks three more times, until he eventually pushed her away, embarassed out of his mind. "Lemme kiss chu, wittle bro~"

"Charaaaaaa! You're embarassing me in front of the clones!" Shift!Asriel grumbled, puffing his cheeks and folding his arms grumpily.

Shift!Chara shrugged. "Sorry Rei. That's your own fault for being cute."

Classic Chara watched their sibling banter for a couple of moments. He folded his arms and turned towards Classic Asriel. "Rei...yep. I'm gonna remember that one. Could use something other than Azzy, or Fluffyball, or Goatbro..."

"Chara. Could you not? Could you just _not_ right now." Asriel mumbled, highly confused by a few things about this concept. It would seem that Asriel has most certainly taken the role of Papyrus, and somehow he was able to make it look even more adorable than Papyrus ever could. He was much more tempting to cuddle.

"Sure thing...Rei."

"...Golly. That's gonna be a thing now, isn't it?"

"Oooohhhh yeah. This is SO going to be a thing now... _Rei_."

"Ugh..."

Classic Frisk smiled with a small shrug. "I don't now. It sounds like it could catch on, given enough time." Asriel decided then and there to just give up on making either of them forget their nicknames, it's already been decided.

Shift!Asriel got over being flustered enough to return to his usual posture. "As I was saying...the clones of us...how unprecedented! But it doesn't matter to me! The Absolute Deity will surely prevail over them!" He suddenly reached out and grabbed Classic Asriel's wrist. "This clone of me is going to join my cause!"

"I'm gonna what now?"

"Not only is there one Absolute Deity, which is myself, but there's another me who is just as amazing!" Shift!Asriel grinned as he pointed towards the four humans. "I have a super reliable ally at last! You may have us outnumbered, humans, but now you're _heavily_ outmatched! You'll never be able to overcome the both of us! Follow us if you dare! Ura Ha Ha!" Shift!Asriel suddenly dragged his rather confused Classic self off into the deeper parts of Snowdin.

Shift!Chara giggled at the display. "Isn't he just the most adorable Cinnamon Roll you've ever seen?"

"He's a bigger and sweeter Cinnamon Roll than our Asriel, and he's very much both of those things." Classic Frisk said.

Shift!Chara sighed as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "Okay, serious time. What am I dealing with?"

"We're the Classics." Chara said, folding his arms.

"You three are from the Classic Universe?! That's a pretty significant time-space gap! But regardless, I'm not as surprised as I probably should have been. Once I sensed that magic presence that felt like mine but wasn't mine...I had to check it out, without giving too much away to our Asriel."

"He accepted that clone thing much easier than I thought he would." Shift!Frisk said while rubbing her neck. "We were really just thinking fast with that one. It was a lucky break. Good thing your Asriel was so accepting to play with him."

"Yeah, that is pretty lucky...but the look on his face says that he has no idea what the hell is going on. But that's okay, I'm clueless too."

"Well, consider us your tour guides." Shift!Chara wrapped an arm around her counterpart and pulled her close. My sis and I won't mind showing you how this specific Universe is run."

"Showing me? Wouldn't it be easier to just tell me?"

"Ah, yes. Yes it would...but that wouldn't be as interesting. It's more fun to discover the twists yoirself sometimes, rather than having someone tell you." Shift!Chara shrugged. "But it looks like whatever reason you're here for is pretty serious. So I'll cut you a break and tell you the things you need to know... _after_ you roleplay with my baby brother."

"Roleplay?"

"Yeah. Me and Rei roleplay all the time around Snowdin." Shift!Chara nodded. "I'm usually just a human worthy opponent, while he's either the Absolute Deity or The God of Hyperdeath, or the Guardian of All Monsters...he makes up a lot of titles."

"Well, our Asriel can kinda fit all of those roles at once, though not without getting a bit tired."

Shift!Chara shrugged. "Welp, we should follow them. Can't keep either of them waiting, or else my Asriel will come after us." With this, she turned and moved onwards down the path. Shift!Frisk followed her while gently gesturing for their male Classic counterparts to do the same, which they did.

Asriel was feeling a bit winded as his Shift! Counterpart rushed him down the Snowdin path. He didn't think that a version of him could have this much energy. He had a lot of energy, but not to this type of level. He was quick to see that Snowdin Forest didn't have much to it like he thought it would. It was mostly the same, but he didn't have a problem with that.

Soon Shift!Asriel let go of his wrist, turning towards him excitedly. "So you look and sound like me, except you have your horns...man, I'm jealous!"

"I physically matured a bit faster than I thought I would, to be honest." Asriel said nervously, rubbing his neck. "So, uh...Rei-"

"Oh man, are you seriously calling me that too?!"

"Well we have to find _some_ way to tell us apart." _Without letting him know that I'm from another dimension. Not now at least._ "So...you're Rei. And I'm Azzy. Rei and Azzy! How does that sound to you?"

Shift!Asriel folded his arms and huffed. "Well...I suppose i _can_ make an exception if it can help tell ud apart, aside from our clothes." He looked behind Classic Asriel to see that neither of their Frisks and Charas were there yet. They might be a couple minutes, they were running pretty quickly after all. "So...since you're my clone...does that mean you can do the same magic as I do?"

"That's the gist of it, yeah." Classic Asriel smiled softly at a rather fun opportunity. "Do you want to show me yours?" Shift!Asriel's eyes beamed excitedly at the prospect, shining stars and all. It made him laugh a bit awkwardly. _Golly...am I REALLY that adorable to other people?_

"You want me to show you my magic?! Of course! You'll see the great power of the Absolute Deity Ura Ha Ha!"

 _And that's my signature laugh? I'm definitely Papyrus here..._

Shift!Asriel grinned as he brought his paws together. Then both of them rise upward and different colored stars manifested above him and swirled around a single fireball. He looked very proud of himself. To be honest, Classic Asriel was also proud of him. He's more advanced in his magic than he expected him to be. In fact...Shift!Asriel seemed powerful. VERY powerful. He didn't want to say that he thought his counterpart would be weak, but he definitely didn't expect him to be _this_ strong, either. Classic Asriel's great power stemmed from being a Boss Monster who was given the essences of six human souls, and the full soul of an alternate Geno Frisk. This version of himself didn't have any of those. So why did he seem so powerful, even if it's to a much lesser extent than himself?

 _Wait...when me, Frisk, and Red were in the Flowerfell verse, EVERYONE felt much stronger than they should have been. Mom was more powerful, Sans and Papyrus were more powerful, Undyne, according to Red, was definitely more powerful, Alphys was more powerful. And Dad just seemed outright almighty. I was able to best him, but barely. Everyone was stronger, and by the way things are going, it looks like this will be the case here as well. But why...?_ A startling theory came to him as he remembered what he did. _The Angel's Blessing. With my Rainbow Soul, I was able to make all of the monsters much stronger by enhancing their monster souls, especially for my friends and family. Then I shattered the True Reset Button so that the major changes like that couldn't be completely undone. So maybe...because I made the monsters significantly stronger in the Classic Universe and shattered the True Reset Button so that it would stick...did it make monsters in all different universes stronger too?_ Asriel thought curiously. At the time, he was far too busy trying to ensure Frisk and Red's survival to notice this significant detail. But now that he does, it's made him very curious. _Even_ _this version of Frisk and Chara feel stronger than they probably should be, because their Classic selves are significantly stronger. Though to be fair, since this version of Chara takes Sans' place, I don't know what she can do..._

"...Azzy?" Asriel blinked as his counterpart called out his name, looking at him worriedly. He must have been standing silent for too long.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking about something. I didn't mean to scare you." Asriel smiled. "Yeah, your magic is really great! Stars and fire, that's quite an amazing combination!"

"I knew you would think so! This is the amazing magic of the Absolute Deity!" Shift!Asriel beamed proudly. "So...do you think you can show me some of your own magic?"

"I guess I can do that." Asriel held out his paw while magic gathered around it, and it slowly formed into a Chaos Blade. Shift!Asriel's eyes beamed with starry eyes once again. "I can form stars and fire just like you...as well as cool swords. And plenty of other amazing things, anything that is within range of my creativity. And I have a lot of creativity, and inspirations for it."

"Golly! Do you think I can summon swords like that?"

"Uh...I don't see why not. Of course it will take quite a lot of practice to properly get used to it." Asriel said gently. As surprisingly strong as this alternate version of him is, he didn't want him summoning something too dangerous for him to handle. Shift!Chara probably wouldn't react very kindly to those kinds of things. "Maybe you can have someone train you to properly control your magic better, then you'll be able to step to a more advanced stage, like I did."

Shift!Asriel blinked, and began hopping. "Oh! I already have someone helping me do that! Mom's been teaching me how to control my magic for a very long time!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! She's like, one of the strongest monsters in the Underground! She was the Captain of the Royal Guard!" Shift!Asriel's smile dropped slightly as he hung his head, his eyes becoming slightly overshadowed. "Well...that is, until some really bad things happened, and she chose to quit the Royal Guard completely..."

Asriel froze up for a moment. _What?! Mom was the captain of the Royal Guard?! And the key word is WAS. I can still sense the Barrier, though. The Royal Guard disbands when the Barrier breaks. Mom didn't disband it...she just left it behind entirely? What could have happened to make her quit...?_

"But that's okay!" Shift!Asriel smiled again. "I don't need to be a member of the Royal Guard in order to help and protect monsters! I can do that as myself! Mom says I'm definitely strong enough!" He hopped again, his tail wagging excitedly. "I just have to stay confident and continue to do my very best! I can become better than I was the day before! And as long as I can continue to grow, I can continue to protect my sisters, Chara and Frisk! Chara is sometimes incredibly lazy and Frisk is really new to the Underground. As the Absolute Deity, I have to have the power to protect them both from anything that might want to hurt them."

"And...it doesn't bother you that humans were the ones that trapped you down here?" This was not a negative statement on Asriel's behalf, he merely wanted to see what his counterpart thinks."

"Well...I get the humans hurt us, and we hurt them right back. And I also know that constantly hurting each other instead of talking through their issues, it will get us nowhere. Chara and Frisk are really nice humans, and we get along really well. It definitely showed me that not all humans are bad people. So if we can get along, there has to be hope for reconciliation between the two races as a whole, right?" Shift!Asriel pumped his fists. "Me, Chara, and Frisk are going to find a way to break the Barrier and have the two races stand side-by-side as friends again! That's our Brightest Hope, and our Greatest Dream!"

Asriel feels admiration for his Shift! Counterpart grow slowly. He was still much more naive than he was, but he's definitely more mature than he thought he would he.

 _Hopes and Dreams...even when you act more like Papyrus, you're still a lot like me._

"Oh! The duo Charas and Frisks are coming!" Shift!Asriel sensed, pulling Classic Asriel to the side.

Soon enough, the duo Charas and Frisks were approaching, and the duo Asriel's were preparing themselves. Classic Chara was still feeling a bit overwhelmed about the differences an alternate universe can have from his own. Frisk and Asriel might be used to it because they've been to one already, but he's gonna need some adjusting. Especially when there's a female version of him thst acts like Sans, and Asriel acts like Papyrus. Even so, there's a couple of things that remind them that they're still versions of the originals, so he can still see similiar characteristics.

Classic Frisk decided to chance something.

"I didn't think a female version of Chara could be so pretty." Classic Chara immediately shot him a look of 'What the hell are you doing?!' of epic proportions. Though Shift!Chara simply smiled as she turned her head towards Classic Frisk.

"Well I didn't expect a male version of my sister to be such a pretty mirror. Literally a pretty mirror." Shift!Chara snickered. "You're most certainly a cute mirror. Hm~"

Classic Frisk blushed. _Did...did she just flirt back?! And so casually! That doesn't happen often! What do I do!?_

Classic Chara slapped the back of his head, making him wince slightly. "Why are you trying to flirt with an alternate version of me, idiot?"

Shift!Frisk giggled. "These two are pretty funny, Chara."

"Yeah, they are. Hmph, boys~"

Classic Chara glared. "The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"No time for that now, our fuzzy brothers are up ahead." Shift!Chara waved him off, much to his annoyance. The two Asriel's were seen on the other end of the open space. Shift!Asriel was feeling very confident, while Classic Asriel was feeling awkward, but was going to go along with things anyway. Shift!Chara grinned. "Here we go."

 **[Music: Ura Ha Ha!]**

"Ura Ha Ha! So, the humans have finally arrived!"

"Tch. Looks like they've cornered us." Shift!Chara snickered, rolling her eyes. "You grow more clever every day, Rei."

"Why of cour-" Realization. "Charaaaa! We literally JUST had this conversation!"

"Did we?" She tilted her head curiously. "Huh. Must have slipped my mind."

"That's a lie and you know it!" He pointed at at her with a comically irritated frown.

"Heh. Totally guilty." She admitted, raising her hands. "Once again, the God of Hyperdeath outwits me."

"That's right! For I am the Absolute Deity! Defender of Monsters!" His eyes lowered. "Once again, just in Snowdin...temporarily just in Snowdin!" He clung to his Classic Counterpart and grinned. "You may have defeated me plenty of times before, but there's no way you can defeat TWO Absolute Deities at the same time!"

"Oh yeah. Well me and Frisk just got some reliable reinforcements of our own. What do you say about that, God Of Hyperdeath?"

"Quality shall beat quantity in this instance, human! You may have us outnumbered, but we make up for that with our amazing magical prowess!" Shift!Asriel declared proudly, while Classic Asriel rubbed his neck.

"Trials of magic? Um...don't take offense, but aren't there already puzzles and traps here in Snowdin?"

"Well there _were_...but most of them have been shut down and put away. They were either broken, they didn't work out very well, or Mom thought they were too dangerous. Or that they were broken and didn't work very well, thus it really DID make them too dangerous. I still think we could have handled it!"

Shift!Chara sighed. "Asriel. I love you. I _really_ do. But you still don't see that the reasons Mom had Dad shut those things down were good reasons, right?"

"Yeah, well...um..." Shift!Asriel puffed his cheeks, looking around a bit awkwardly, before shaking his head. "J-Just hold on! I'll think of something!"

"It's okay. I can help you out." Classic Asriel gently offered to him. "You said that these would be magical trials, right? Well I have plenty of magic at my disposal to make those trials challenging." He brought his paws together, as blue lightning stemmed from them. Then he brought them down onto the snow, gently whispering, _Shocker Zapper!_ On cue, the small grey area began emitting electric charges in five-second intervals. "Here we are! The electric challenge! Humans, you'll have to find the safest path if you wish to pass!"

"Wooah!~"

Shift!Frisk tilted her head as she stepped forward in curiosity. She yelped as she was stung a little at her leg, but it didn't hurt at all. The shock just startled her. She blinked in amazement. "It feels like a widespread joy buzzer instead of actual lightning..."

"Asriel is really skilled at showing restraint." Classic Frisk smiled. "So we just have to find a safe path to cross through the shockspread. Seems easy enough."

"Yeah. _Really_ easy." Classic Chara said, walking completely around the shock spread thus avoiding all chances of being mildly shocked. "Heh. Exactly as we said."

"Wha?! He got past the shock field! He must really be something!" Shift!Asriel said in shock and awe. But he shook his head to clear himself of both. "Ahem! Not too shabby, Chara clone! But that's just the first trial! Follow of you dare to take on the second!" Shift!Asriel grinned as he dragged Classic Asriel along, who was beginning to smile a bit more gently from the action.

Shift!Chara raised her eyebrows. "Oh. Looks like your Asriel has a couple more tricks than mine does. Not to mention he really cheered him up with that maneuver there. My brother gets seriously flustered when things don't go according to plan." She smiled sheepishly. "Buuuut...considering all of our puzzles are either crappy or turned off, he really didn't have a plan this time."

Frisk smiled while looking after the fuzzy brothers. "Well you'll be happy to know that our Asriel is great at one thing, and that's using his creativity to everyone's advantage, if he can. Making everyone as happy as they can be is a specialty he tries to polish every chance he gets." He moved forward, tugging on his sweater. "Anyway, we should go and follow them. See what more they have in store.

The four humans complied with Frisk and followed the fuzzy duo across Snowdin. They showed courtesy for not simply warping through the events like they might have been expected to do. Classic Frisk took note of how Shift!Asriel's puzzles and challenges seemed much more gentle and harmless compared to Papyrus's. Admittedly, most of them were disabled, but still. They must have been decently safe at some point if they were allowed to play with them.

Soon enough, they came across the duo again. Shift!Asriel grinned excitedly, while Classic Asriel was beginning to look like he was having fun. "Ura Ha Ha! The humans caught up with us! They're braver than we expected...but now they must face this newest trial. The Trial of Willpower!" He folded his arms and smirked confidently. "Come! Approach me if you can!"

"Kay then." Classic Chara shrugged as he walked up to Shift!Asriel, until he was standing right in front of him...still visibly irritated that even an alternate version of Asriel was taller than he was.

Shift!Chara sighed. "Asriel, what exactly was that supposed to accomplish?"

"I expected him to be intimidated by my presence, so that he would be frozen with fear!"

"Hehehe! That's adorable~"

"Chara, I'm not adorable! We've been through this!"

"I know we have, Rei. You're the adorable sibling, while me and Frisk are the cool ones." Shift!Chara said as she placed an arm on Shift!Frisk's shoulder. "The cool sisters and the adorable brother. Yep. Sounds about right."

"Grrr...humans! We need an unbiased opinion! Settle this dispute by deciding which one of us is the cooler! Me or my sisters?!"

Classic Frisk knew exactly what to do. "Well...the three of you have your own degrees of coolness, and cuteness. So what's to stop all three of you from being super cute and super cool at the exact same time!" Shift!Chara and Shift!Frisk's eyes widened a bit at how he handled that, and their blushing faces signified that they didn't see that coming at all. Neither did Shift!Asriel, but he seemed to accept this answer for the time being.

He pulled something from behind his back, a plate of sugar cookies. "You all are doing very well! As a token of good sportsmanship, I've prepared sugar cookies for everyone, and chocolate cookies for the Charas!" He looked down on the plate as his ears flopped slightly. His smile lessened a bit. "Oh...they're frozen together..." His downtrodden voice told the others that this wasn't the first time this happened.

"No problem." Classic Asriel placed his paw above the cookies and applied a gentle heat to the treats. Shift!Asriel blinked in amazement as the treats slowly began to soften and warm up, making them easy to separate and take them individually. "Here we are~"

"Hm. Looks like he's much more refined with his fire magic than I thought. You weren't joking about his creativity." Shift!Chara examined.

"Well...that was a bit of a risk taker. I'm willing to bet that he wouldn't have realized what happened until he was finished. Heating up food isn't usually what he uses fire magic for...but it does help sometimes." Classic Frisk smiled softly.

"Not to mention these things are delicious when they're heated properly!" Shift!Frisk bites into one of the sugar cookies gleefully.

"Frisk is right about that, heating up these cookies did a lot more good than expected! Especially since the microwave doesn't really work out here...someday I'm gonna have to find a way to power it up while it's outside in this cold." Shift!Asriel admitted. "Okay lets see what's left...Dad's machine doesn't work...and Mom made us take down the traps over the bridge...oh no! I'm out of challenges!" He stuffed another sugar cookie in his mouth. "Mmmhp mmr phe mmmping mph mmh?!" (What are we going to do?!)

"Asriel, you won't be understood with cookies in your mouth." Shift!Frisk said.

Acknowledging this, Asriel swallowed and tried again. "I'm out of challenges that we can actually use! What are we going to do?!"

 **[Music Stop]**

"That's right. Mom shut down all the other challenges because they were too dangerous. This is a pretty big problem if Asriel wants to keep challenging us." Shift!Frisk said while folding her arms. "What do we do as a replacement challenge. But how...?"

"Golly goobers! Golly wolly! Golly gosh darn it! I'm a couple challenges short! I need at least one more! Just one will do!" Shift!Asriel wondered, scratching his head, pushing for an idea that can work out in their favor. ""What to do...golly gosh, what do I do...?"

"Um..." Classic Asriel rubbed his neck. They were on such a good run. How were they going to keep it going without anything putting them in immediate danger? Fingers snapped as an idea came to him. "Hide and seek! The humans will hide throughout Snowdin Forest, and we will be given five minutes to find them. If we don't find them within five minutes, they win the whole thing."

"Ooooh! It's a test of seeking! That's great!" Shift!Asriel said excitedly. "You heard clone me, humans! If we can't find and capture you within five minutes, you win the game! Let's go go go! Urahahahaha!" He then turned around and began counting. He covered his eyes with his floppy ears. "Counting to ten! One...two...three...four..."

Shift!Chara stared down to towards Asriel's small fluffy tail. She saw it wagging in excitement, and acknowledged how cute it was. It was obvious what she wanted to do next. She raised her hands slowly, itching them towards his tail silently like a hunter and it's prey. After a moment of patiently waiting for the right moment, she clapped her hands over it, stopping it completely. "Gotcha! **=)** "

"M-Meeeeehh?!" Shift!Asriel bleated in panic as he jumped and turned towards his sister, blushing madly. "C-Chara! How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

"You make it _far_ too easy." She giggled, as she swirled around and walked on, ready to begin. The other humans followed her, while Shift!Asriel was left a blushing mess.

"L-Let's try again...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten! There's ten!" Shift!Asriel exclaimed. "The final trial begins now!"

 **[Music: Histrousle 3.0!]**

Classic Asriel nodded intently as he tried to sense where the four humans would be, but decided against it. Their presence would be completely hidden, along with their soul pulses being completely silent and unable to be detected. This was smart of them, considering they're most likely the only humans he knew that were capable of this. Besides, he didn't want to feel like a cheater anyway.

With this in mind, the two monsters spread out in order to find their sibling pairs in under five minutes, and were skillfully hiding themselves within the Snowdin Forest.

"Alright, you know this forest better than I do, Rei. You lead the way and I'll follow as best I can."

"Excellent idea, Azzy! Stick with me and I'll be sure to lead you to victory!" Shift!Asriel shouted confidently as he trudged forward.

"Yeah, sure. But, uh...I don't think that shouting that out to the world will do us any good but give away our location."

"Oh! Sorry, that's pretty basic, isn't it?" Shift!Asriel said, lightly embarassed about his outburst. "Do not worry, my clone! It won't matter too much if Chara is hiding from me! I always know a great way to find her!" He declared as he sniffed the air confidently. Even through all of the snow was kind of getting in the way, it wasn't going to stop him for long. "Aha! They have already eaten the cookies that have been presented to them! Thus, I can sniff each of them out one at a time, and capture them accordingly!"

"Sniff them out, uh..." Classic Asriel repeated. It was a bit of a silly idea, but it was one that could work, it applied well enough. The two monsters then began relying on their noses, sniffing out the humans smelling like cookies.

The humans were currently hiding behind a couple trees, their magic being sufficiently hidden as well as their presence in general. Classic Frisk continued to watch for any sign of the monsters that were seeking them out. Though he was feeling confident that they wouldn't be able to find any of them so easily, his head shot up in realization once he breathed out and remembered the cookies the humans have eaten.

"That's why Asriel chose hide and seek _right_ after we've eaten those cookies. They're gonna use the scent to track us down!"

Shift!Chara huffed. "Good grief. Your Asriel is much more clever than I gave him credit for. I really shouldn't be underestimating you three so much. You're us, after all." She scratched her head. "Geez. So even if we keep hiding, eventually they'll find us and catch us. What are we supposed to do?"

Classic Chara shrugged. "We resist."

"What? Resist?"

"We may lose this game, but that doesn't mean we have to go down easy. We can simply run out the clock by avoiding the both of them for as long as we can. We keep moving...without cheating. No teleporting."

"I'm not gonna scam my little brother out of a win, dude." Shift!Chara walked out from behind the tree and began to run quickly. "You'll never take me alive, Absolute Deity! Chara Dreemurr doesn't go down without a fight!"

"URAHAHA! Azzy, I've found her!" Shift!Asriel declared triumphantly, as he was following the sound of her voice through the forest.

Classic Chara blinked in astonishment as he watches his counterpart willing give away her location and giving her brother the opportunity to catch her. He didn't know what to say, initially. Until he thought about how he usually gets along with Asriel and Frisk, and how Sans sometimes gets along with Papyrus. Of course she would do something like this.

Now we wondered if-

"Gotcha!" Chara gasped as Asriel tackled him into the snowy ground, facefirst. "You've been captured, Chara! You're out!" He cheered as both versions of Frisk gasped and ran away from the attacking Asriels.

Chara muffled a bit as he looked towards Asriel, grinning in irritation. "Ya feeling accomplished, _bro?_ **=)** "

"Errm...yes...?"

"...Alright. Good job." Chara chuckled and petted Asriel's head affectionately. "Looks like only the two Frisks are left in the game. Maybe you can catch them...probably not."

"We'll see!" Asriel turned away from Chara and began helping Shift!Asriel chase down the other Frisks.

Both Frisk were fleeing from the dual Asriel's. Shift!Asriel jumped forth and pounced upon both their backs at the same time, bringing them both down. "Both of you humans are captured! Urahahaha!"

Classic Frisk coughed some snow and patted his chest, feeling a bit sore. "It's okay, we're okay. There isn't too much damage, we're definitely okay. Except now instead of cookies, my tongue is tasting snow. That's...not a very good combination..."

"Well...guess we're out..." Shift!Frisk got up, adjusting her neck so that it ached a bit less. She landed a bit too quickly, but she wasn't badly hurt.

Shift!Chara sensed that she was the only one left, and was trying her best-and at the same rkme, not really trying-to avoid her fluffy pursuers. She looked around to try and get a better view of which Asriel was chasing her. Until she turned around completely and saw Classic Asriel jump at her. Since she wasn't allowed to teleport, she could only watch as he landed upon her and rolled a bit across the snow, eventually stopping against a tree.

"Caught you." Classic Asriel huffed, grinning victoriously.

 **[Music Stop]**

Asriel stood up with a bit of a bit of light breathing, but he otherwise recovered easilynfrom the stumble, feeling accomplished once again. Shift!Asriel and the others caught up after a bit of delay. He was jumping cheerfully.

"The Monsters captured the Humans! We win! We totally win! Now they have to be our friends!" He stopped for a bit as he thought about what he said. "Wait a moment...we're already friends, aren't we? Even if you're clones...we're still friends?"

Classic Chara smiled and shrugged. "Heh. I don't see why clones can't be friends. Of course we're friends, why not?"

"Golly! That's amazing to hear! I'm really glad!" Shift!Asriel smiled gleefully as he helped everyone stand back up, as well as warming everyone up with a bit of fire magic. When he finished, he grinned triumphantly. "Urahaha! This is an excellent victory for the Absolute Deity and God of Hyperdeath! A fantastic moment of triumph! Probably because I don't win a lot of these games..." He muttered. "...Nonetheless, the monsters have won this game! I don't want anything to interrupt this glorious moment!"

 _Ringing..._

Shift!Asriel blinked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Seeing who it was, he answered it readily, and his smile turned incredibly and adorably childish. "Hi Mommy!"

 _Oh good lord._ Classic Chara snorted from how quickly his mood turned around. Though he was also a bit curious as to what this version of Toriel was like.

 **"** _Hello, my child! I was just calling up and seeing if you and your sisters are alright! You haven't texted me back like you usually do."_

"Sorry, Mom. Me, Chara, and Frisk were just getting caught up in our game. We were having so much fun that we lost track of time. We're still in Snowdin."

 _"Thank heavens for that. As long as you three are safe and sound. You must remember to be careful when you play out in the open like that. IT can still happen when you're not being vigilant, you know."_

"Mom, please." Shift!Chara rolled her eyes, sure that her mother could hear her. "You already know I would let anything happen to these two on my watch. Especially Frisk, she's definitely still safe. Me and Asriel have got her back like we always do."

 _"Yes, well...better safe than sorry. I don't know what I would have done if...*sigh*...Hopefully I'll see you soon, my children. Stay safe."_

 _Click..._

Shift!Asriel pocketed his phone, and looked towards Shift!Chara. "Mom worries a lot about us. Though it wouldn't hurt if she had a bit more confidence in us as well."

"Considering whom she's trying to protect Frisk from, we can't really blame her, can we?"

Classic Asriel blinked. "Wait...who are you trying to protect Frisk from?" A thought passed through his head right when he asked that question, and reconsidered it. "A better question...who's the King here?"

Shift!Chara's good mood disappeared for the most part. She sighed as she placed a hand on Classic Chara's shoulder. "Alright...we're really gonna have to talk seriously now. But not while we're all together. Each of us will break off with our respective selves and talk about this, where we can't be seen by other monsters. Spread out."

"Seems a bit dicey...but okay." Classic Frisk nodded quietly. He and Shift!Frisk decided to stay where they were, close to the Ruins. Asriel and Shift!Asriel would be heading to Snowdin Town and reside in the house. Chara and Shift!Chara would be going to one of the cliffs in Snowdin Forest, the former will have to keep his poncho over his head so that no one would see two different Charas wondering around. In fact, they were separating for a bit so no one could see doubles of _any_ of the trio, and to places monsters were least likely to check. The less hassle there is in the beginning, the better.

The Chara and Asriel duos began moving out, while the two Frisks stayed behind. Shift!Frisk turned to Classic Frisk and asked him what was on her mind. "You're here for a reason, aren't you? A very important reason?"

Classic Frisk nodded. "We are. You might know something about it. We're here...for a few pieces of Gaster in this Universe." Shift!Frisk seemed surprised by the admitted fact, her counterpart nodding in confirmation.

Frisk thought he sensed a pink ghost watching the two of them, along with a flower with a strange ghostly face...

 **(Snowdin Town: Asriel and Chara's House)**

Asriel and Shift!Asriel suddenly appeared within the house, with the latter was bit caught off-guard by the sudden movement. "W-Wah! You can teleport too, just like Chara!"

"I can do a lot of things, Rei. You wouldn't believe me until I show you myself. But for now..." Asriel reached into the bag he brought with him on the temporal trip, and pulled out a Cinnamon Bunny, one of many in which Red packed for him. "The sweet smell and taste of cinnamon shall rejuvenate us both."

"Cinnamon~" Shift!Asriel takes the Cinnamon Bunny bites into it, eating it a bit greedily.

Classic Asriel took a brief look around the house, it looked significantly more simple than Papyrus's and Sans' house back home. But it still has it's features that come across him as pretty strange. There were a golden flower on a table across the room. He probably keeps it in there so it could be properly cared for. There was an encyclopedia lying on a table stand next to the couch, and it was about the many different monsters that existed in the world. His eyes widened when he saw the author:

 **Dr. Asgore Dreemurr**

 _Dad is the Royal Scientist in this universe?! But if he's the Royal Scientist, then who's the King, and who is Alphys...?_

"I hope you like my home. Me, Frisk and Chara usually hang out in here when we really don't have much else to do." Shift!Asriel said as he sat back against the couch. His eyes turned the rainbow scarf around his counterpart's neck. "Wow, your scarf is really cool. It's a lot like my bandanna."

"I noticed that." Asriel nodded, lightly kicking his feet out. They were very comfortable, resting after quite a session of playing in the snow. After taking some time to relax, he prepared for the serious question. "Rei...why did your Mom quit being the Royal Guard Captain?" He regretted asking that as soon as he saw Shift!Asriel's smile drop. But he needed to know.

"Oh...that's...not very easy to answer." Shift!Asriel said a bit sadly as he looked towards the TV. It was currently off, so they were a just staring at their reflections on the dark screen. "...You heard when Mom called me, right? And she was worried about Frisk as well as the rest of us?"

"Yes...?"

"Well...that's because we've been keeping Frisk safe for a while now. Me, Mom, and Dad have made it a personal mission of ours to keep Chara and Frisk safe. No matter what." Asriel sighed, then reopened his eyes. "We've been keeping Frisk safe here a bit more strictly than we do with Chara. She's been staying here in Snowdin mostly, ever since she fell down here. And since then, Mom and Dad did their share in keeping her safe and protected from King Sans."

 _KING Sans?!_

Asriel felt the wind knocked out of him as he registered those two words being out together. It just didn't seem possible. But he had to remember that this was an alternate universe, anything could happen. Yet it didn't make it easier to accept. Sans himself said that he wasn't ruler material, but that clearly wasn't the case here.

 _Wait...if Sans is the King of the Underground, then that means Papyrus is the one in the Ruins, not Mom. Though it still doesn't help with knowing where Undyne and Alphys are...or WHO they are..._ He turned his head to the side, then his eyes widened as he saw a magazine on the couch arm. The front of the magazine had the image of a certain mermaid who had a cybernetic right arm and the left side of her face was also cybernetic. The title showed:

 **The Life And Times of Ultimate Undyne!**

 _...Well that explains who and where Undyne is._ Asriel sweatdropped. _But I still don't know who and where Alphys is. But for now..._

"...Rei...what exactly is the Dreemurr family's relationship with King Sans?" Asriel asked cautiously.

Shift!Asriel sighed a little as he kicked his feet. "My family and King Sans...well...we came to a serious disagreement..."

 **(Snowdin)**

Chara and Shift!Chara were sitting near the edge of a cliff, where the fishing rod would be located. The former reached into his spider webbed satchel and picked out a couple snacks. Chocolate bars, plenty of them. Shift!Chara's eyes sparkled instantly.

"You have chocolate?! **=)** "

"Yep. You can have some."

"Sweet!"

Shift!Chara reached into his spider bag and pulled out a chocolate donut, greedily biting into it. Well that was a certain thing they had in common for sure, their obsession with chocolate. They would have to talk seriously soon...but that doesn't mean they can't get a bit casual first, right. His brain racked for something to talk about. There was something on his mind, but he tried to keep himself from saying it.

 _Don't ask her about Muffet. Don't ask her about Muffet. DON'T ask her about Muffet!_

"So...what's your thoughts on Muffet?"

 _You DUMBASS!_

"Muffet? The spider girl that hangs out in Hotlands? Yeah, I know of her." Shift!Chara nodded. "She's a decent monster girl. We hang out a lot when no one's patrolling for me." Classic Chara sighed, glad that there was at least one person who was mostly the same. Though Shift!Chara caught him off-guard with what she said next: "She's also my girlfriend."

 _...eh?_

"You seem pretty surprised. So was I." Shift!Chara shrugged. "Take away her greediness for money, she's actually a very great person. She's incredibly nice, she makes plenty of tasty snacks, especially chocolate for me, she never ratted me or Frisk out to the King when we choose to roam Hotlands a bit...yeah, she's amazing when she puts her mind to it." She placed one of her hands on her chin. "Of course she's really cute. Like _REALLY_ cute. And she thinks the same thing about me. We have our own bits of flirting contests over this, sometimes." Classic Chara seemed even more surprised by this. Shift!Chara nudged him playfully. "And let's not forget, Little Miss Muffet has quite a big Tuffet~"

"W-Wha?!" Classic Chara blinked, blushing darkly.

"Oh come _on_. I'm certain you know it's not just the puffy pants anymore like when she was a kid. As a developing teen, now it's really there." Shift!Chara smirked, tilting her head slyly. "Muffet's a sneaky girl, but her hips most certainly don't lie~"

 _Oh my god, this version of me is a bigger flirt than Frisk! And Frisk has a serious flirting problem! Though I did notice Muffet's Tuffet has gotten...no! Not those thoughts! Currently unimportant!_

"So...Chara." He got back on track, trying to push back his incredibly reddened face. "What's the family dynamic like here? Who's who?"

"Oh, most likely pretty similar to yours. Toriel is my Mom, Asgore is my Dad, Rei is obviously my little brother, and Frisk became my little sister pretty recently. She's never stepped foot towards the Capital. Towards the home of King Sans."

"Hold on...KING Sans? You've gotta be pulling on my leg here." She looked at him, most of her cheer vanishing. He frowned a bit at the face. "Oh...you're serious."

"Yeah...King Sans and the Dreemurrs don't have the best friendship...not anymore. I'm sure you know about the human souls thing." Classic Chara nodded. "You see, when I first fell down here, Mom was Captain of the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard was supposed to kill any humans that come down here. I was the last human before Frisk to come down here, and I was only eight years old at the time. That was the first time that any of the Dreemurrs actually got into contact with any humans. Before that, Sans was the one who dealt with humans that fell down here. There's more than one hole in this mountain, you know." Shift!Chara sighed softly. "Mom didn't have it in her to kill a child in cold blood, so she took me in instead. Me and Asriel got along really well when she showed me to him, then Dad. In such a short time, we all got along so well, as if I was always a part of their family. Then a month passed, King Sans eventually caught wind of me, sensed how dangerous I was, and tried to have me executed and my soul taken...but..."

Chara found himself tense with anticipation. He wanted to know more. "But what?"

"They came for me. All three of them. They came to save me. In the process, Mom gave up being Captain of the Royal Guard, and Dad gave up being the Royal Scientist. Asriel...Asriel got really badly hurt...but none of them cared. I mattered more to them than any of those things. They knew I was the last soul needed to break the Barrier...they knew that my soul would be the key to the monsters freedom...but they didn't care. They cared about me more than they cared about being free. Their hopes...their dreams...their amazing progress...none of that mattered. They came for me without hesitation. They think I was completely worth it. To them...I was family, human or not. They were willing to throw everything away for me..." Shift!Chara lowered her head, until her hair and hood overshadowed her eyes.

"And that was when the fight between Toriel and King Sans began...the fight that would decide whether I lived or died...and very nearly destroy their friendship beyond repair..."

* * *

 **Me:...**

 **Chara: What...where is this heading...?**

 **Me: I started all happy with the precious Shift! Counterparts playing with the Classics...now I'm heading down this road...ah geez.**

 **Chara: We all know Toriel and Sans are the best of friends, and this also applies to this universe. The fight must have been REALLY bad if it left their friendship in tatters.**

 **Asriel: The Dreemurrs and King Sans aren't friends anymore in this universe...because the former was protecting Chara from him...?**

 **Me: Once again, I'm doing my own thing...hopefully it pays off. Until the next chapter...**


	24. Conflict Of Loyalties

**Me: Hm...I do wonder if this chapter is good enough...**

 **Chara: You're just...you're never gonna stop wondering that, are you?**

 **Frisk: No author is perfect, ya know! Just stay determined!**

 **Asriel: We started with cheerfulness...now we have to watch our situation get worse. Maybe we'll be able to deal with it. I hope we can manage. We probably might manage well.**

 **Me: Almost forgot, Storyshift is owned by voltrathelively of Reddit. Of course things I do here are non-canon. Kay? Kay.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(Accessing Storyshift Memory,** **One month after Chara's fall)**

Somehow, the Dreemurrs have kept Chara out of monster's sight with utmost efficiency and caution for over a month. If she were to be seen by _any_ other monster, she would be in immediate danger. So if she wanted to play with Asriel outside of the house, monsters were to not see her. It was difficult to manage such a setup, but Asgore was able to succeed in setting up specific times in which the monsters would be most unaware of Chara's presence. Times were chosen when she was least likely to get caught, and they've worked so far without fail.

Unfortunately, Chara had the justified fear that this sort of streak can't last forever, not with this much constant pressure. And she would soon be proven right.

Chara slowly opened her eyes, somewhat ready to begin the next day anew. Though she noticed a couple of things seriously wrong with her environment. First off, she wasn't in her room. She was aware of this, due to waking up on a cold hard floor instead of a warm soft bed. Secondly, it was too dark for her liking, her crimison eyes might be the only thing mostly seen from someone else's perspective. And finally, the bars. The steel bars before her. They could only mean one thing...she was a prisoner.

 _No...No! What am I doing here?! Where IS here?!_ Chara panicked, looking around and seeing no way of escaping her enclosed space. _What's going on?! Where's Mom and Dad?! Undyne?! Asriel! Where's Asriel?!_

"...hey. human." Chara jumped at the voice, skidding away and dropping on her side when she heard someone speak to her. In front of her, on the other side of the bars, stood a stocky skeleton. A skeleton wearing pink slippers, black basketball shorts, a blue jacket and a t-shirt...and royal garbs such as a crown and cape. Is...is this the one? Was he this 'King Sans' her family was cautious abou? "my name is sans. king sans the skeleton." Well, that mental question was answered fairly quickly.

"Where...where am I...?"

"you're in new home, just slightly far away from the CORE. but that won't matter too much for you, will it?" Sans sighed, turning away from the bars. "it was awfully sneaky of you to hide away with the dreemurrs for so long. asgore really knew how to keep you off surveillance. but eventually information has been given to me on why the dreemurrs suddenly began closing themselves off from other monsters. they were keeping you a secret...on _purpose._ i can't imagine why they'd dk that, especially since you're the last one needed..."

"Last one needed...?"

"you carry the final piece to breaking the barrier. seven human souls are needed to break it. you're carrying the last one."

"W-What?!" Chara felt a sickening feeling in her stomach as she bscked away from the bars, sloely realizing why the Dreemurrs were so desparate to keep her away from King Sans at all costs. "W-Who...who could have told you about me...? No one saw me, and they didn't tell anyone about me."

"i was told by a talking buttercup, with a face. he didn't explain his motives for doing this after a full month, but i suppose it doesn't matter now." He shrugged. "once i found you, i grabbed you and left while the dreemurrs were sleepin'. wasn't gonna drag you out while they were awake and could see me. i woulda caused a ruckus."

Chara stood up weakly as she stared at the skeleton, the fear emitting off her in constant waves. "Well...you have me. What comes next?"

"i've been keepin' you here...because i wanna know somethin'. why didn't they tell me about you? i can't exactly ask them myself because of obvious reasons. but why were they so adamant on keeping you hidden? they oughta know that you're the main key to the monsters freedom, yet they insisted on protecting you...why?"

To be perfectly honest, Chara wasn't feeling up to answering the questions of her captor. He wasn't fooling her. As soon as she gives him the answer he's curious about, he'd kill her. That's not even the main reason for her resistance, but it was a big one nonetheless.

Her main reason for her quiet resistance was the fear of getting the Dreemurrs into even more trouble than they might already be in. It was very clear that she was the first human they were able to see for themselves. She and Asriel quickly bonded with another, hence why they were very determined to protect her. This is the happiest Asriel has ever been, and they'd like to keep that streak going without alerting King Sans. But since that's no longer going to happen...she wondered how they'd react to her disappearance. It's been at least a couple hours, since she was sleeping for so long.

"...kid. i'm trying to make this as painless as possible for both of us." Sans sighed when she didn't respond to him. "what was it that made them try to keep you hidden?"

"Maybe you should ask us yourself." That sounded like Toriel. Clanking this way in her Royal Guard Armor. And she didn't sound happy at all.

Sans felt regret chilling his bones. The amount of regret he feels for being so hasty was absolutely bone-chilling. _heh..._

" **Star... _Blazing!_** "

Sans ducked quickly as rainbow stars shot over his head and made contact with Chara's prison, destroying the bars. Asriel ran through the smoke and helped Chara up. She watched him with curiosity and shock. "Asriel...you...?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Chara. You'll be alright." Asriel reassures her, gently leading her along while holding her hand in his paws.

"tori...i thought i had the royal guard stand...ya know... _guard_ over this area." King Sans joked, though he really was wondering why none of the Royal Guard has shown up to impede Toriel's progression.

"I'm the Royal Guard Captain, Sans. I simply handed everyone cinnamon bunny snacks and asked the all to take the day off." Toriel deadpanned. Sans silently cursed her for being such a benevolent boss who occasionally hands out free snacks to all of her subordinates. "Now onto the _real_ issue here. The human child. I'll be taking her back, if you don't mind." It wasn't a request.

Sans narrowed his eye sockets. He saw that gleam in her eyes, a threatening, motherly gleam that threaten pain. But since she was so close to Sans, she was giving him a chance to end this before it began. It clicked for him instantly. "...tori. you _didn't_."

"That's a decision I made, and I plan in sticking to it. Surely you can look over this one human?" She asked gently. She may not have _seen_ the other six humans, but she wasn't foolish enough to just assume that Sans took them prisoner. Chara was just lucky that he chose to try and find answers first than killing he outright.

King Sans ran a hand over his skull, quickly becoming stressed with the way things are headed. He really didn't want things to head down this road, but the conflict of interests was beginning to make this appear unbelievably difficult. "tori...lemme just say...you have _**really**_ bad timing about this. six souls. we only need one more. she's the last one we need. you knew this, yet you're choosing to adopt this one as your own?! are you serious?!"

"This is the first human we've laid our eyes upon, and we saved her life when she could have died of hypothermia. I am completely serious, Sans. Me and Asgore have already agreed upon it taking her as our own since she has no family to go back to, and we even had Undyne agree with us. Asriel was especially eager to take her in." Toriel said strongly. "Asriel has always wanted a sibling anyhow. He doesn't mind at all that she's a human. They bonded very quickly, and his love for her is clear."

"ah. now i know why you're _really_ doin' this." Of course Toriel would do something like this if it were for Asriel. She's throwing most of her reasoning into the wind for Asriel's sake. _of course the small fluffy kid has to make friends with a HUMAN child. now there's no way for me to dissuade her to back down._

"Sans...we'll be taking our daughter back now. Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be." Asgore said gently, appearing behind Toriel with a concerned, cautious expression on his face. He was wearing a white lap coat and pants, with a yellow shirt below said coat, and wore circled glasses. Currently they lied in his coat pocket since theynwere unnecessary at the moment. He was well aware of what this could escalate into, and wished to avoid it as best as he could.

"you too, asgore..." Sans said lowly. "it's a bit funny, because i was about to say the same thing, kinda. listen. just...forget about her. it'll be better for everyone..."

"I can't do that. Especially not now." Toriel gently shakes her head. "Please, Sans...just allow us to leave with our child. I don't want anyone getting hurt, not from this."

"...it's too late for that, tori. no matter how we slice it, we're going to be hurt by this choice you're making. i wanted to make this as painless as possible, but now that's not gonna happen." Sans said quietly, his eye sockets becoming overshadowed. As he was saying this, Asriel and Chara were slowly moving away from the wrecked jail, trying to stay unnoticed. But it didn't go as smoothly as they thought. A Gaster Blaster began manifesting above Sans' head, and slowly turned towards them. "this will hurt no matter what path we take now. so i might as well take the path that hurts us the least. i'm doing what has to be done." _for him..._

Toriel's eyes widened as she sees the Gaster Blaster beginning to charge up and aim solely for Chara. "Sans...don't." Sans didn't respond, the large skull continuinging to charge. "Don't do this Sans, please don't do this." Her pleas went unheeded, he even used his telekinesis to keep her in place, making her grunt in pain. The maw begins to open, more energy charging. " _ **Sans!**_ "

Asriel and Chara froze once they saw the blaster aimed solely towards Chara. It discharged it's energy all at once, firing towards Chara. Little time to think, Asriel instinctively pushed Chara out of the way. All the others could currently see was the blast hitting their spot and smoke picking up all around them.

Toriel and Asgore's eyes dulled with horror, while Sans pinpricks shrunk considerably. The smoke slowly cleared, showing that Chara was lying on her side a few feet away from the blast radius. After the smoke continues to clear itself, Asriel is shown lying facedown in a burned heap, covered in soot, and heavily burned on his arms. The others took great relief that he's just unconscious, and not dust. But this did nothing to stop them from worrying.

 _Asriel...why...?_ Chara mentally mumbled, her eyes locked onto his unconscious form.

"ASRIEL!" Asgore shouted as he ran towards his fallen son to check upon his injuries. Sans' expression was one of shock, his eye sockets dark once again. His grin was much more strained now. All attempts at ending this the way he sees best were being thrown out the window, and the situation continues to worsen. He didn't expect Asriel to take the shot for Chara like that.

He also didn't expect Toriel to throw a fireball at him. He barely snapped himself out of his stupor and dodge in time. Then he dared himself to look Toriel in the eyes. She had looked pissed before. But now she's completely _livid_ after seeing her son take heavy damage after he tried to blast her adopted daughter. Talking her from her position was now even more impossible.

"...How... _ **dare**_ you hurt my baby...!" Toriel snarled furiously. She was well aware that she would be acting irrationally after this point, but she didn't care. Her birth child was seriously injured due to an attempt on the life of her adopted child.

Neither of these crimes will go unpunished.

 **[Music: D** **er Skelettkönig and Sans]**

Toriel officially lost all of her patience for Sans' actions. She brought her paws together, and pulled them apart slowly, until a fiery staff with a ball of flame on the end formed on her will, and she swung said staff horizontally, shooting five fireballs towards Sans. He had to react quickly, sidestepping to the right, and was able to sense the raw fury that emanates from the flames.

"tori, just let me-" Sans had to move out of the way again, narrowly avoiding another fireball just barely torching the shoulder of his jacket.

"You don't get to 'Tori' me, Sans. Not now. You've gone too far!" Toriel snarled as flames covered her hand, and she clenched it tightly. "You expect me to defer to your side after this?! Have you even begun to realize just how selfish you're being?!"

Sans shook his head as he began chuckling darkly. "heh...hehehe... _i'm_ being selfish?" He then glared harshly at her while another Gaster Blaster forms over his head. "just what exactly are you doing right now. defending the final human?! of course the last human that falls down here that you find first is the one you want to protect. now you're only gonna prolong her suffering."

"Why does she have to suffer at all?!"

Sans fired the blaster, shooting a blue beam of light towards Toriel. She rolls out of the way, unfazed as it zooms right past her and explodes once it hits a nearby wall. Gripping her flaming staff, she swings it again and shoots six fireballs at the skeleton. He dodges all six of them by sidestepping over the first three and jumping over the latter three. Though the last flaming orb swerved upward and exploded against his back, launching him into the wall, followed by a trail of smoke. He landed roughly on his feet, just barely able to stand.

Fully absorbing the reality that she was taking this seriously, Sans raises his hands as multiple sharp bones towards her, though none of them are meant to be lethal. Toriel swiftly twirls her staff while moving forward towards him, effectively shattering all of the bone shards attempting to stab at her into flaming pieces. Sans sweated from the ever-increasing heat of her flames, and he had to jump back to avoid a fiery swing at his legs. Her eyes darted upward as one of her paws shot upward as a streak of fire shoots out and strikes him in his chest. He's fallen back onto the ground, groaning from the burn marks beginning to take form on his jacket.

"ya think this is easy for me? i don't like what i'm doin', either. but i'm only doing this because it's the only way we know of." Sans told her. "seven human souls are needed to break down this barrier, so six humans need to die. yet you're choosing to guard the last one we need."

"You couldn't possibly find it necessary to kill all of them, could you?! We should have found another way!" Toriel shouted. This was looking grim for the both of them. They were shouting and fighting one another because they've been keeping things from one another. One side was to keep Chara safe so she could he happy with Asriel. The other side was dirtying their hands for the sake of monsterkind, and didn't tell anyone about it.

"unlike you, toriel, no one else is willing or patient enough to try and find another way! they're sick of this hellhole and they'd like to leave as soon as possible!" Sans raises his hand as a blunt bone rose from the ground and strikes Toriel hard in the stomach. She needed a gasp of much needed air before she recovered from that. "i'm the king, toriel! and as much as that sucks for me, it means that i'm only one who should have my hands dirty, so that none of you will have to go through that!"

"And so this is how you choose to represent us?! Monsters willing to abandon all of our moral standards just to be free from the Underground?! We'll only be proving the humans right in locking us down here!"

Toriel rushed towards him this time, swinging her stand at his head. He ducks under it quickly and shoots more bones at her, which she dodges by rolling to the right. "do you need to be reminded of how many monsters died in the war? they struck at US first, and many of us were lost! instead of giving us a strong warning, they tried wiping us out! they kill a majority of us, yet _we're_ the only ones who are in the wrong when we kill a mere _six_ of them? that's not a fair ratio, toriel!"

"We cannot pin the sins of the humans ancestors on their descendants! That will truly make us the monsters they see us as!" Toriel jumped back as a Gaster Blaster fired at her feet, then she grunted as the skull head rammed into her until she went crashing into the wall. She once again needed to catch her breath as she fell down and held herself up with her paws. "We will find another way to free ourselves. But I will not sacrifice Chara in order to achieve that goal! I refuse!"

"you can't just _refuse_ , toriel! not when we're SO damn close!" Sans shouted in desparation. It took her this long to notice that he dropped her shortened name in response to her anger and her actions. "and you certainly can't do it just for your son, asriel! he'll find other friends! it's just bad luck that his first friend had to be a human!"

"Chara being my son's first friend is merely ANOTHER reason why I can't let you kill her! It will devastate him!" Toriel shouted in defiance as a killer of fire rose up in front of her, and she pushed it forward towards Sans, who used a row of bones to counter the powerful flames. Though he couldn't keep it up forever, as Toriel throws a medium sized fireball after the fire pillar strikes Sans' bone barrier, causing an explosion to occur and for Sans to be launched a few feet away once again. He landed on his feet once again, as he glared at Toriel with his eyes glowing cyan. Toriel glared right back, her eyes reflecting flames.

"why are you making it harder than it needs to be?!" Sans begins using his Gastee Blasters more swiftly, multiple draconic heads forming all around the room and firing at her with ever increasinf precision.

"You're the one who's making this difficult!" Toriel retorted, breaking into a dash as she continues ro avoid the cyan blasts, occasionally shooting multiple fireballs from her paws that would be canceled out by a few bones swings via telekinesis.

"she's just one human! she's holding the last soul needed! you can't expect monsterkind to accept this choice you're making!"

"I'm against this choice no matter what! Not only is it because Chara is just a child, she's already befriended Asriel! I cannot separate them in such a heartrending manner!",

Sans' eyes began glowing a brighter cyan as a Gaster Blaster began reforming over his head. "dammit toriel, your duty as the royal guard captain is to look after the monsters first! you're supposed to be on my side on this! understand that this isn't easy for me either, but _someone_ has to do it! you can't turn your back on the monsters like that!"

Toriel glared as she gathered a torrent of flames in her paws. "My duties as a mother and wife will ALWAYS come before my duties as Royal Guard Captain! My family comes before all else! And Chara is now a part of it, human or not! I expected _you_ to understand that I can't just turn by back on her, either! It will break Asriel's heart!"

Sans was about to fire off the Gaster Blaster over his head, but flinched as it was quickly shot out of the air by another pillar of flame piercing through it. He was once again forced to warp out of the way of another torrent of flames from Toriel's right paw, though was knocked back by a precise fireball from her left paw. He focused on manifesting another Gaster Blaster while holding off her raging flames with walls of bones.

Toriel was having none of it.

Raising her paw upwards, a swirling ring of flames appeared around her. It slowly expands into an ever-widening radius, until she mentally shifted it over to Sans, who was now surrounded by the ring of fireballs. Clenching her fists, all of them came at Sans from multiple directions. He narrowly manages to dodge six of them, but felt two of them collide with his ribs and two others explode next to him and knock him off balance. It was all she needed to rush forward and swing her flame staff hard and fast, knocking him aside until he hits the wall, cracking it slightly as he slumped to the ground.

This time, he wasn't able to recover enough to keep fighting.

 **[Music Stop]**

Toriel's stamina vastly surpasses his. If he had a bit more of it, the fight would have been much longer, since their power was very closely equal. The former was only breathing slightly hard, while the latter couldn't even pick himself back up. Their battle was over.

"...Sans. I'm taking Chara with me. I'm sorry, but I can't just allow my son's very first friend to die in such a manner." Toriel sighed sadly as she turned away and began to exit the room. Asgore looked just as upset as she was, gently scooping up Asriel and Chara, following her out of the room.

"...i just wanna see my brother again..." She heard him whisper weakly. He stayed collapsed, but he managed to be loud enough to be heard.

"...I know, Sans. But...this is the happiest Asriel's ever been. Be she human or not...I can't let anyone take her away from him. As their mother...I just can't do it." She gently set her helmet down on the floor, as well as the upper half of her armor, then her lower half. This left her in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She gently yook Asriel into her arms and nodded solemnly to Sans. "I'm leaving the Royal Guard. If anyone else tries to come after Chara, there _will_ be consequences. Goodbye." She turned and continued to move onward.

"leavin' the royal guard, huh? leaving before you can get _fired_. hehehe...hehe...heh..." Sans chuckled sadly, tears threatening to escape his eyesockets.

Toriel couldn't bring herself to chuckle like him, even in a sad manner. All she did was bite her lip to keep her own tears in check. This was a conflict of interests for the ones they loved...and she won out. It didn't make her happier, however. She did what she thought was right, and he was doing what he thought was right. That type of conflict was one of the types that left both sides feeling betrayed.

Though even if she was victorious, they both feel like they've lost something significant. As much as she wanted to look back and at least comfort him, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Asriel and Chara were her main concern now. This was not an easy choice for her to make, and she hated it. But there was no taking it back, not now.

As a result, their friendship was now in tatters.

 **(End Storyshift Flashback)**

Classic Chara could only sit in surprise as Shift!Chara recalled the details of the clash between Toriel and King Sans. He never would have thought he would hear of a scenario where Toriel and Sans disagreed highly enough to actually come to blows. And it was very close to ending their friendship. Tatters was the only way it could stay somewhat stable and existent. And it's only made worse by why the two of them were fighting over Chara's life: Toriel refused to go along with the ordeal not only because she was against killing, but she also recognized that Chara was Asriel's first and only friend at the time. And Sans recognized the final soul to break the Barrier and help reunite with his brother, whom he's highly estranged from.

He could see the high cost of either side, as well as their positives and negatives.

"...I can't imagine the two of them fighting like that. They're no doubt the best of friends in the Classic Universe. Though, if something were to tear them apart...then of course it would be appealing to the happiness of Asriel and Papyrus." Classic Chara sighed, scratching his head. "This is nuts...you think there's anything we could do to mend things?"

"I'm definitely up for suggestions." Shift!Chara shook her head. "But as long as that Barrier is up and me and Frisk are alive...they're never going to fully recover their friendship."

"Well, obviously I can't just leave things as they are. Neither of us can just let their friendship stay damaged like this." Classic Chara munched on his chocolate bar, still looking totally serious. "We'll find some way to fix things. I can guarantee it."

 **(Waterfall)**

Classic Frisk and Shift!Frisk made there way to Waterfall. More like Classic Frisk teleported the two of them to Waterfall, which drained him quite a bit but not enough to exhaust him. As soon as they entered the area, they began moving towards their destination.

"So...you're here because fragments of Gaster is here in this universe?" Shift!Frisk asked while walking alongside him.

"Yes. This is our first universal stop. One of at least three at best and four at most." Classic Frisk responded. "Gaster's presence is currently strongest here, so we plan on collecting some of his essence and storing it away for later use. We'll be using these essences to put Gaster back together. He's already constantly trying to pull himself back together, we'll just be making it easier for him to do so."

"And you really think that will work?"

"It's definitely worth a try. It's not like we have other ideas that are safer or less damaging." They soon approached a certain wall, and Frisk soon sent a text to Classic Asriel and Chara to let them know where they were.

Soon, Classic Asriel and Chara teleported right next to the duo. Both of them were a bit shaken. Not by being summoned so suddenly, but but by what their Shift! Counterparts told them about Toriel and King Sans' relationship. Though they managed to put aside their shock long enough to understand what Classic Frisk called them about. Asriel nodded as he walked up to the wall and placed his paw on it. Concentrating his magic, the spot glows brightly as he stepped back and watched as the door appeared from his touch. Nodding quietly, he opened the door into darkness.

"Shift!Frisk, I think we'll take it from here. But just to be safe, you'd better stay out here until we're done." Classic Frisk said gently.

Classic Chara opened the door to the room first, and Classic Asriel closed the door behind him when he and Classic Frisk entered. The trio looked forward and saw the one they were looking for in front of them.

 **"Hello boys.. It's been quite a long time."** W.D. Gaster stands in the room, previously in complete solitude. Though his crooked smile got slightly brighter at the thought of some company. **"I'm going to be completely honest with you, I didn't really expect to see you land in this universe, first."**

"Didn't expect us...wait, do you already know what we're trying to do?" Chara blinked in astonishment. Then he rolled his eyes and lightly palmed his forehead. "Tch, of course you did. As you are right now, you're an observer on a cosmic scale. The problem is that most of the time, that's ALL you can do."

 **"Yes indeed. Waiting and watching and listening, yet unable to interact with anyone outside of this small room...it's not something I really enjoy. But I stopped crying about it a long time ago."** Gaster waved off. **"But yes, I know what your plan entails. My presence is currently steongest in this universe, so you plan on gathering as much as my essence as possible while I'm stable here. And you plan to repeat the process at least two more times. Three at most. Then when you have enough of me, you'll take me back to the Classic Universe where I'll be able to fully put myself back together and stay stabilized."**

"That's the plan in a nutshell. Figured it be worth a shot."

 **"I must say, this is a pretty monumental risk you are taking here, traversing the multiverse just to put me back together. Though, it does bring me joy that someone is actually attempting to reach out to me directly. It makes the loneliness...a tad more bearable."**

Asriel slowly walked up to Gaster, adjusting his scarf. "We've managed to save everyone, as well as each other. Based on this, we now know for sure that you're the only one left that we haven't saved. We plan on changing this very soon."

 **"Ah. So says the will of Prince Asriel. Willing to traverse time and space to save me. You really do have more heart and kindness than either of your parents put together. And that's really saying something."** Asriel rubbed his neck bashfully. **"But aside from that, I believe you have something on your mind. What is it?"**

"Oh, right." Asriel shook his head to regain focus. "Gaster, why does it feel like all of the monsters in this universe became stronger. I might have had a theory, but you're the one around here who can confirm it."

 **"Ah yes. The empowerment of all of the monsters across the multiverse."** Asriel's eyes widened. **"The actions the three of you taken in the Classic Universe drastically affected all of the other alternate universes. You not only chose to irreparably shatter the True Reset Button, but you chose to enhance the souls of the monsters to make them stronger. The walls between dimensions have weakened due to your actions regarding the former, so your changes are affecting them as well. Monsters are now able to do incredible things that they shouldn't have been able to do before. And that's just one major change. I wouldn't be able to account for every single change. Though I might have the time..."**

"No. I prefer we focus on what we're here to do." Chara shook his head.

"Right." Frisk nodded as he reached into his pack and pulled out the vials that Geno Alphys packed for the trio. "Since you're mostly liquid matter when you're not fully stabilizing yourself, we can store some of you in these, for safe keeping. She gave us plenty to use, so we won't have to worry about running out." Asriel waved his paws in a circular motion. Gaster willing held his palm outward, a thin black stream slowly flowing into the vial and gently filling it to the appropriate amount. He then plugged it up and put it away. "There, all done."

"Yeah. But we can't really leave yet. Well...we _can_ , but we don't really want to right now." Chara folded his arms and tilted his head. "We still have to break the Barrier in this dimension, first. Then we can leave for the next one."

 **"Ah. You wish to assure a path to happiness for the inhabitants of this dimension. Even you seem to have risen several degrees in kindness, Chara."** Gaster noted quietly. **"...however, you must exercise caution. Someone here is going to make that goal incredibly difficult for you."**

"...Oh yeah. Everyone's positions is all mixed up." Chara sighed. "So...we know that Papyrus took Mom's place, Sans took Dad's place, Asriel took Papyrus's place, I took Sans' place, Mom took Undyne's place, Dad took Alphy's place, and somehow Undyne took Mettaton's place. Is there anyone we haven't accounted for? And which one of them is going to be a problem for us?"

Asriel placed a paw on his chin, as a troubling thought occurred to him. "...If I took Papyrus's place and the Barrier isn't broken yet...then I'm not Flowey. And since Chara took Sans place...then he's not...you know. So the problem lies within this question: Who's filled Flowey's role in this dimension, and who's taken Chara's?"

"Figures that those two are the most difficult to track down before it's too late. I know. Sans tried that with Chara." Frisk folded his arms. "Gaster. You're watching this dimension as much you do the others. Do you know who they are?"

 **"I do. And it's the two individuals you'd least expect."** He responded solemnly. **"Though I believe you can figure it out if I gave you a hint, Chara. It's the one friend that you and Sans tend to strongly dislike."**

"The one friend I tend to strongly dislike...?" Chara wondered. As he rethought this, his eyes widened and shook his head in disbeleif. "No...if _he's_ me...that means Flowey is...you're kidding me!"

 **"I'm afraid not, young one. You must exercise caution. No version of who you used to be should be underestimated..."** Gaster gently warned them. He then began to glitch, as he held a hand over his face, sighing. **"My time in this universe as ended. Soon I'll be gathered somewhere else...hopefully you three can settle things here and follow me."**

"We can't make any promises on it being quick, but we'll do our best." Chara nodded.

Gaster nodded. **"Good...very good. I can depart with full confidence in the three of you. But no matter how confident I am in you, I will still be worried for your safety. Do be careful."** With this, Gaster glitched out of the room, most likely ending up somewhere else across space-time.

Asriel sighed as he turned towards his brothers. "Well...the good news is, that's one vial down. The bad news is, we're not exactly done here, are we?"

"Not until we shatter that Barrier and try to fix Toriel and Sans' friendship, yeah." Chara nodded. "The two of them fighting against like that, for Asriel and Papyrus. It's crazy...yet not completely impossible to imagine."

"It was a conflict of loyalties. Mom must have been seriously torn at the time." Frisk looked down. "She must still feeling torn about having to choose, even now."

"Well, we can't do anything about it in here. Let's get back outside."

"Right."

Asriel opened the door as the three of them exited the Gaster room. Being the last one to leave, Asriel closed the door and shook his head. "Alright, now we just have to-"

He stopped. They've been in the room for too long, apparently.

Shift!Asriel, Shift!Chara, and Shift!Frisk were all gathered in a line, looking incredibly sheepish and highly apologetic towards their Classic Counterparts. Then they looked up and saw _why_ they were so nervous.

The first person standing over them was obviously Shift!Toriel, who currently had her arms folded and her foot constantly tapping the ground below her. The one next to her worried them almost as much as she did. It was the familiar mermaid, who was wearing a black shirt with a green arrow pointing towards her bosom, and black pants with orange boots on her feet. Her right arm was completely cybernetic, as well as her left eye. Plus, they couldn't mistake her crimson hair and fierce scowl.

Shift!Toriel turned to Shift!Undyne with a raised eyebrow. "Undyne. What's the verdict?"

Shift!Undyne placed her hands on her hips. "You wanna hear my verdict? All six of these punks have some _serious_ explaining to do."

Classic Asriel facepalmed. _Oh gosh golly...t_ _his is going to get really awkward really quickly, isn't it...?_

"Ura ha ha! The Absolute Deity...is totally busted." Shift!Asriel started energetically, them his tone lowered awkwardly.

 **(The Ruins)**

"That was a real piece of work, you know that right?" Flowey muttered. "We don't even know of this is going to work."

 _"There's lots of risks to take when it comes to showbiz, darling. It's all about taking risks, and i'm about to pull off quite a big one right here. I'm ever so glad you chose to help me."_

"Still...this is a bit crazy, don't you think?" Flowey wondered. "I mean, I'm not against crazy ideas...but this one seems a bit too much like the last one. Remember the last time we tried to pin King Sans against his friends? He ended up losing, and that Chara brat is still alive. Not only that, those lookalikes!"

 _"Ah yes. We do seem to have a trio of inter dimensional guest stars in this little show of ours. And they're strong. Too strong for the both of us, even together. But if we throw the human souls into the mix..."_

"Are you serious?! King Sans will _never_ let us go for it, especially when I've lost his trust already!"

 _"Oh, I think he will, darling. Because we have many factors on our sides that will make sure he leaves them behind. We'll be giving him a convincing distraction."_ There was a soft, mischievous giggle at the end of that statement. _"There isn't anything Sans won't do for his brother. That's the only thing that can truly knock him off focus."_

Flowey sighed. "Though you remember what Toriel told him. She won't be holding back if he attacks Chara again."

 _"That's what I'm counting on, darling. While they're busy fighting, that'll be your cue to grab the souls, and that'll be MY cue to make my amazing entrance! You can't run a show without a few risks, darling. Showbiz can be dangerous as well. You don't...doubt me, do you?"_

"N-No. Of course not, Happsta. I'm just worried that this entire plan will be for nothing. A lot can go wrong and end with us on the chopping block. And remember that I can't RESET. That Asriel doppelganger has the highest Determination."

 _"Not a serious problem. Trust me, darling. It will fall into place soon enough. Sans will drop everything, even his own morality, and quite possibly his friendships, if it's for his brother. I tend to use that against EVERYONE. We will turn Sans against his friends, while the two of us swoop in and destroy whoever is left. King Sans will be the architect for the Underground, and quite possibly the entire timeline's, destruction."_

Flowey put on his creepy grin, and began waving back and forth. "You know what...let's do it! Destruction by manipulation, that's one of the most entertaining methods!"

 _"Indeed, my friend. The Underground will fall into Glamorous Chaos, and we will be thanking King Sans for making it possible. And besides...after this... **he won't have a choice**." _ Flowey and Happstablook turned towards the ground, appearing unrepentant.

Shift!Papyrus was dust.

* * *

 **Me:...What have I just started?**

 **Classic Frisk: Probably something REALLY bad.**

 **Shift!Chara: Ooohhh...this isn't going to end well, is it?**

 **Classic Asriel: My Determination is still highest even here...I really hope I won't have to Reset...**

 **Shift!Frisk: I feel like I'm being set up as a target...I feel like all of us are.**

 **Shift!Asriel: What's going to happen...?**

 **Classic Chara: ...The Underground might be having a bad time. And the Mom of this universe won't just let him do what he wants. She's already chosen her loyalty to her family over her loyalty to her best friend. This won't be getting much better, will it?**

 **Classic Asriel: ...No...no it won't...**


	25. A Friendship Restored

**Shift!Chara: Hey. What's goin' on? Different people are takin' over for this one.**

 **Shift!Asriel: Howdy! Hope you don't mind us!**

 **Shift!Frisk: Things went...mostly according to plan for the Classic versions of us. Now they're just winging it.**

 **Shift!Chara: I think they've been winging it this entire time and just didn't notice, Mirror.**

 **Shift!Asriel: Winging it...that's definitely what it is. Because none of us expected to get busted so soon. But luckily we have ways of smoothing this over...hopefully.**

 **Shift!Chara: Meh. I'm sure we'll be fine...I could go for some chocolate right about now...oh by the way, this chapter name kinda sucks.**

 **Me: I'M _TRYING_ , CHARA! Maybe I'll change it sometime. I dunno. **

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(Hotlands)**

"...You havin' fun there?" Classic Chara deadpanned in amusement as Asgore gently shined a light in his eye. The Ex-Royal Scientist of this timeline, Shift!Asgore Dreemurr, was doing a bit of evaluation over the three doppelgangers of his children. Classic Asriel and Frisk were already done with their own evaluations, and were simply waiting for him to be done. Shift!Undyne and Shift!Toriel were standing by, watching them with slightly confuzzled faces.

Asriel was on the higher floor, gazing around the room. Unlike Alphys's old lab, the top floor actually had a bed, blanket and pillow, along with book shelves filled with research on monsters, and how to maoe Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. But what really caught his attention was a poster on the wall that had Undyne on it, most notably the words 'Ultimate Undyne!' which he saw on a maganize prior to this. Like himself, Shift!Asriel seemed to really admire her. Though what truly caught his attention and warmed his heart and soul was a quote seen somewhere on the poster, aimed towards Asgore:

 _"Thanks for being the dad I_ _never knew could be real"._

...Asriel made a mental note to team up with his father to give Classic Undyne one big, warm, snuggly hug. He had a feeling that she'd really, _really_ appreciate it.

"Alrighty then, all done!" Asgore declared as he pulled away from Classic Chara, setting his glasses aside for a bit. "It's official...these are definitely our children. Just not _our_ children."

"What? But...how is that possible?" Toriel asked incredulously.

"There are alternate worlds and dimensions that exist, and they tend to differ from our own, my dear. Some differences aren't that significant, while others have differences that can definitely prove to be shocking. Judging by how surprised they looked upon seeing us, it's safe to say they are definitely surprised to see how different this world is from their own." Asgore smiled st the three Classics. "At the very least, they don't look like they're here for hostile reasons. I never imagined they would be. But for the sake of assuaging Undyne's skepticism, I had to made sure."

Undyne folded her arms while rolling her eyes. "Alright. They're clean, I guess. If only because I find it pretty cool that the whole multiverse stuff is an actual thing. But what really irks me a bit is that _you_ knew about it this entire time!" She snapped a bit at Shift!Chara. She wasn't fazed.

"I didn't have the concrete evidence to prove what I knew was for real. So even if I did tell you, you wouldn't exactly believe me." Shift!Chara shrugged. "Sometimes what people don't know doesn't really hurt them. And I do mean _sometimes_ , which means I would have told you all eventually, when circumstances would be better for it. And these weren't the circumstances I had in mind, but it's better than other possible scenarios."

"Maybe we just got off easy because Dad is still such a nice guy, even here." Classic Chara shrugged. "We expected a change, sure. But _this?_ This is pretty crazy. Everyone is in places they normally aren't, and they're in the most unexpected places. It's like it's randomized, everyone is just shifted into a different place just to see how many changes occur from an alteration of roles."

Shift!Chara winked. "I guess you could say that everyone's roles in the original Story _Shifted_ around a ittle, yeah?" Classic Chara could sense some sort of pun in there...though it clicked instantly for Classic Frisk.

"...StoryShift. The name of this universe is StoryShift." Classic Frisk said. "Because it's highly susceptible to being shifted around. It can be shifted into many different patterns besides this one, right? The only person who doesn't totally change is Shift!Frisk."

"That's right. As of this moment, this is Shift One, and the only Shift currently existing. Different Shifts might come into existence via alternate timelines in this universe, though it could take a while." Shift!Chara grinned. "I can see that the Classic Pretty Mirror gets it just fine." One again, Classic Frisk couldn't help but blush slightly.

Shift!Asriel couldn't help but waddle his feet a bit as he was sitting on one of the stools near the table. There was the feeling that this wasn't one of the most fun stories he's ever heard, but the information has definitely been considered interesting. Curiosity emitting off of in at a steady flow. He can tell by the way Classic Asriel is looking at Shift!Undyne, he must be really close to Undyne in his own world.

"So. It would seem that you came here for a purpose. I'm assuming you came here for a reason." Asgore continued. "You have that strange vial in your hand. Is that significant?"

"Yeah. All things considered, we've gotten what we came for." Classic Chara nodded in confirmation. "...Except, we found out something that might pose to be a serious problem. We need to know, are you aware of some entity named Flowey, by any chance?"

"...Flowey." The Ex-Royal Scientist sighed as he oinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you run into him? What did he tell you?"

"No. We never met...not yet. We figured we'd find him before we can do anything else. It had something to do with the rather downer story about King Sans. We figured that we might be able to do something about it, while we're still here."

"...You told them about King Sans and us?" Toriel turned to Shift!Chara and Shift!Asriel.

"...we thought they should know about it, Mommy. If it would help with whatever it is they needed. And you know that the God of Hyperdeath is a helper to all!" The latter declared energetically.

"Besides, it's not like we'd be able to keep it a secret. It's supposed to be common knowledge." Shift!Chara shrugged. "We just told them what we had to."

"But did it had to be about _that_ of all things? That's still a rather sensitive subject to touch upon." Undyne said, before sighing tiredly. "Though I guess if they really needed the information...I shouldn't be so hard about it." Her cybernetic eye flashed a bit, before she reached inti her pocket and pulled out her phone. She blushed a bit. "Oh. It's Alphys!"

"Alphys! We were wondering about her, too!" Classic Frisk said.

"Oh? Well she obviously isn't here right now, but Undyne has a picture of the both of them on the table." Asgore pointed. Classic Frisk went to pick up said picture frame and eye it carefully. Classic Chara and Asriel looked over his shoulders, also eager for a look.

The former lowered his eyes lazily in confusion. "...why is she covering herself with a bedsheet?"

"Maybe she likes to pretend that she's a ghost?" Classic Asriel wondered. A few moments later, his eyes widened. _Napstablook! She shifted over to Napstablook's role! And she still really likes Undyne and vice versa! Though, that means she wonders around the Ruins a lot..._

Undyne's eyes turned solemn as she read the message aloud:

 _Oh my god, Undyne...I didn't see Papyrus at all, today...I was growing worried, so I checked all over the Ruins for him. But...what I saw...what I saw...oh my god. I reached the entrance, all I could see was a pile of dust. There's no doubt that it's his...I honestly don't know how or why. The hunan didn't do it. I don't know...this is really bad..._

Everyone's expressions turned grim at the message. Papyrus was dead here. But it certainly wasn't Shift!Frisk, she looked just as horrified as the others. They were currently running through multiple different thoughts, trying to come up with a possible explanation for this, then a realization hits Classic Chara hard.

 _Gaster said NOT to underestimate anyone who fills Flowey's role or anyone filling the role of who I used to be...oh man. They're playing Sans like a fool. And even if he knows it's a ploy, he probably won't care. He'll want something to take his anger out on. And that would be the humans in the room..._

"...I think the humans in the here better hide. King Sans will sense that his brother his dead. That, or someone else told him. Either way, he is gonna be pissed." Shift!Chara said. "And I feel like we're gonna be the targets."

"...That's actually highly likely." Classic Frisk said quietly. He was well aware that if anything bad happens to Papyrus, Sans will be emotionally compromised. Combining that with the stress of being the King, which clearly doesn't suit his personality and mindset, they had a serious problem. "I think we'd better leave for the castle, very quickly."

"We shouldn't really teleport there. Sans will notice it, and cut us off without much trouble." Classic Asriel noted cautiously. "If we have the right suspicions...then Sans left the human souls unguarded. And if they're unguarded..." He shook his head, then turned towards Asgore. "The True Lab. We can make our way through there. But...he'll be chasing us down regardless. And he most likely won't stop..."

"...I'll have to stop him myself." Toriel sighed. "I don't know what the children have to do, but they're most likely very capable of achieving it. However, I will have to keep Sans at bay. But do not leave immediately. Wait for him to actually get here first."

"...He's already here." Classic Asriel sensed him right outside. Also, Asgore could see him heading this way, via cameras. "Of course he can teleport better than we can..."

"In that case, I'd better go out there. You children, all six of you, navigate through True Lab and get to the castle. Make sure the souls are safe." Toriel said gently. "The state he's in, he's unlikely to be talked down. But at the very least, before anything else, I can try."

Shift!Asriel looked worried about the way things were unfolding. The day was going so well, and it quickly went from well to weird, and now it's going from weird to worse. There have been plenty of days with this description, but this has to be the worst scenario of them all. Once again, Toriel had to fight her friend. Talking Sans down after his brother's death was very unlikely.

Toriel placed her paws on his shoulders. "You need to take care of your sisters. That's another major responsibility for the Absolute Deity, is it not?" She lightly nuzzled and kissed his forehead. "I need you all to go. Right now."

"...Okay." Shift!Asriel nodded strongly. With this, he grabbed onto Shift!Chara and Shift!Frisk's hands. Asgore reluctantly opened the door to the elevator leading to the True Lab, and the six children were lead into the elevator.

Asgore sighed as he turned to Toriel with concern. "Are you really going to do this again?"

"...he won't be giving me a choice in the matter." Toriel shook her head softly. Then she reached up a bit and briefly kissed his muzzle. "I'll be alright. Hopefully neither of us will reach ever desperate levels."

Asgore sighed as he gave her a soft hug. "I know you two won't agree. Especially since your ideals are clashing violently. But you both have to remember...you're still friends. Maybe you can come to some sort of understanding."

"I sure hope so." With a deep sigh, she turned around and walked outside of the Lab, leaving behind a worried Asgore and an anxious Undyne. She listened to the sound of the doors sliding closed behind her, as she slowly looked up with a calm and collected look.

Completely opposite of the seething rage demonstrated by the skeleton before her. She could sense the intense telekinetic energy swarming around him. He definitely didn't look pleased when he sensed that his brother was dead. Though she wasn't fazed.

"...I heard about Papyrus, Sans. I can understand that you're highly upset."

"...tori. get outta my way." Sans wasn't having it. Neither was she.

"Sans...you need to calm down."

"i think i deserve to be a bit angry after masking emotions for so long." Sans clenched his fists. "i've spent such a long time not caring about much about the state of the kingdom, nor about you having human kiddos in your custody. circumstances have change. can't afford not to care anymore. can't afford to keep prioritizing your happiness over the happiness of all the other monsters, even if you are my friend. sorry, tori...but i'm gonna have to kill those human kiddos...it's for everyone's one good. and i'm not going to take no for an answer this time. i don't wanna fight you, so i suggest you get outta my way."

"You know that I cannot do that, Sans." Toriel said quietly.

"...didn't i just say i wouldn't take no for an answer?" He said menacingly as the telekinetic magic swarmed around him wildly. "you don't wanna have a rematch with me. i won't be pullin' my punches this time. i'm gettin' those souls, **and you're not gonna stop me**."

"...I must protect my children, Sans. I'm sorry." Toriel could easily see the irony in this. Last time they clashed, she was the one blinded by rage because he seriously wounded Asriel, while he was frustrated but mostly calm. Now she was the one who was calm, and he was enraged due to the death of his brother. And she could tell that he didn't care if he was being lied to. The stress of being king has finally gotten to him, and he needed something or someone to take all of his rage, grief, and frustration out on. As a parent, she will endure those negative feelings and protect her children. As his friend, Toriel will volunteer to fill that role.

The circumstances were against the both of them. But she silently swore that wouldn't fail a second time.

 **[Music: Battle Against A True Parent]**

Toriel took a deep breath. Then she sighed gently as flames began growing on her arms, then dual fireballs in her paws, standing defensively. Sans focused on her, raising his hand as a Gaster manifested on his right, slowly aimed towards her. There was no hesitation flashing in his eyes like last time. If Toriel was going to stand in his way, he was more than willing to force her out of the way if need be. Clearly she wasn't going to just move aside.

Sans thrusted his hand forward as the Gaster Blaster fired a cyan beam towards Toriel with harsh ferocity. Toriel waved her paws in a circular motion as a wall of flames defended against the blast, which only pushed her back slightly before she stopped. She dispared them, but spread them out so they didn't completely fade away. She was right to do so, as multiple streaks of fire shot out from the line of flames and completely incinerated all of the bone shards that were being thrown at her from where Sans stood. It didn't serve to help his mood, as he merely fired his Gaster Blaster again. She deflects it once again, this time sending it into a different direction where it couldn't harm the lab behind her.

"i can't show you any mercy, toriel. i can't just allow this entire thing to slide." Sans said darkly as more Gaster Blasters manifested above him, both of his eye sockets constantly flashing. "i can't turn the other cheek anymore. the monsrers want their freedom, they're going to get it, no matter the cost to me or you." All of them fired one at a time, which made it easier for Toriel to avoid them with carefully placed steps and dodges when the position was just right.

Despite his words, Toriel didn't respond. She just calmly manipulated the flames around her so that they could be ready to defend her or serve to become offense when she demands it. She allowed the flames to circle around her feet and gently surround her defensively. She didn't say a word, she just listened, and defended.

Sans's eyes flashed cyan as more Gaster Blasters manifested around him. "i can't just sit around and watch everyone suffer all because i chose to gave a friend a break. i was being unfair for sticking to the wants of a friend instead of the needs of the entire kingdom." The draconic skulls began firing at Toriel again. She once again uses her fired to swiftly move herself side to side in order avoid all of the beams heading her way, and deflected a few of them in different directions once again in, in places where none could be harmed. Sans glared, noticing she hasn't struck back yet. It was somehow frustrating him further.

With relentless intent, Sans' cyan glow grew more intense as he raised his hand, more bones rising out of the ground with intents of impalement. Toriel didn't allow them to do such a thing, another ring of flames decimating them in a matter of moments, forcing Sans to jump back and avoid it. They did nothing to lash out at him though, and the flames returned to her without much of a problem. Gaster blasters manifested again and continied firing ar her relentlessly. Every blast was immediately deflected by her continuous walls of flames, pushing them away from her. It grew rather frustrating for him sense she was not attacking him with nearly enough malice and force to...

"grr...tori! stop beating around the bush! i'm actively intending to kill your human children! fight me for real, dammit!" Sans demanded, his eternal smile cringing into an angry scowl.

Toriel's expression didn't change. Though she acknowledged his request and silently agreed to indulge him, if only to help in her intentions. Plus, she had a feeling that he was picking a fight with her for other reasons than what he vocally intends.

She sighed deeply as her face took on a more steeled expression. She raised her paw as the wall of flames expanded outwards, it pushed him back and sent him tumbling along the ground. Though he managed to right himself enough to avoid completely collasping. Though he had to raise another wall of bones as a speeding fireball made it's way towards him. The contact resulted in an explosion that decimated the wall and sent him scurrying further back. Once again he righted himself as he glared at her, and the fire surrounding him. She was still holding back against him. She was refusing to fight him on his terms.

 _I figured out what you're trying to do, Sans. And I will not succumb to such an insidious role._ Toriel thought.

Sans narrowed his eye sockets. "i can't keep defending you, tori. i have to do what i need to do for the sake of all monsters. there's no way any of this can well for me at this point, so I should at least dedicate my efforts towards a cause that will help everyone else. you have to understand, tori. i never wanted this situation. i don't _want_ to fight you. but i'm really running low on peaceful options that can benefit everyone."

"...That's only part of what this is about." Toriel responded.

"...nah. of course not. ya know me better than that. so ya know why i at least hafta try." Sans said as another Gaster Blaster fired at her. She spun quickly and deflects it once again with a stronger wall of flames. The energy dissipated on contact, while her flames stayed stable. "you're still not gonna go all-out on this, huh?"

"I do not wish to. Nor do I need to. And neither do you."

"...that's a bit wrong. all-out is all i have." Sans clenched his fists. "so the least you can do is pay me back in kind!"

"I refuse." Toriel responded calmly. Sans' attacks aren't as focused and as precise as he thought they were. Sans' blind anger and heavy grief were keeping him from truly fighting with his full power, even though he was trying to demand the same from her. And even despite all of those things, she still didn't want to fight him. Not like this, not the way he was now. Especially when she had a major role to putting him in this state.

Sans was tiring himself out faster than last time, not paying attention to his magic reserves...nor was he caring about it. "you know...you dreemurrs aren't the only ones who denied the plan." Another blaster fired Toriel's way. She narrowly spins to dodge it and shoots a streak of flames Sans way when he was still recovering. He lightly sidestepped, feeling the heat lightly scorch his chin. "papyrus was just as against it as you were. he said what i was doing wasn't right." Bones once again shot out of the ground, at a slower rate than before but still managed to be threatening. She jumped back when one nearly shot through her foot. "i tried to tell him that i knew this. I knew how wrong it was to do something like this. but I also tried to tell him that we didn't have much better alternatives. it was either the practical thing or the right thing. i continued to try and persuade him, even while he was leaving, that it was impossible for me to do both! i couldn't do both even if i wanted to! the king had to make tough choices, tori!"

Toriel was keeping her flame wall up as Sans continued to shoot a barrage of sharp bones her way. He was no longer using what was left of his tact, now he was just venting whatever he had left. This was her intention the entire time, though that didn't make this any easier to watch.

"i was already in an impossible spot. but you were able to make it so much worse for me!" Sans shouted. "i had to stand by the monsters as the king, but i didn't want to go against the strong decision of my closest friend! i know you're just being a good mother by protectin' your kids. believe me, i get it! so ya know what that this whole thing has been tearin' me apart! i absolutely **hate** betrayal! i don't want to be on the receiving end of it, and i don't want to be the instigator of it! there's no way for me to win here! and now papyrus is gone...so i can't win _**period!**_ "

Toriel narrowed her eyes as she held her paw forward, the flame wall pushing back against his attacks, turning a majority of the bones tossed her way into mere ashes. She lowered the wall and just focused on deflecting most of the shards with her flame enhance paws. Sans was no longer trying as hard as he used to. He was tired...in many more ways than he should be able to endure. Though he kept forcing himself to try. He felt like he had to keep trying. He was being stalled here, he knew she was just making him exhaust his energy...but he didn't seem to care.

It was getting difficult to care at all. Toriel could see where this was leading him, and she wasn't going to let it come to that. She needed to reassure him that there was still somebody here for him. He's endured such heavy burdens by himself, with a position he isn't completepy duited for, but tried to hold himself together anyway.

Eventually he just stopped attacking altogether, because she reached out and pulled him into a hug. The magic around him dissipated, and his arms laid limply on his sides.

He couldn't go on. He no longer had the willpower.

 **[Music Stop]**

Sans was obviously much shorter than she was. So she had to kneel down on one knee to manage a better position to pull him into her hug. He didn't struggle against it, he just limp in her arms.

"...heh...heh...ya shoulda dusted me back then, tori..." Sans mumbled quietly. "at least that way, i wouldn't have to deal with all of this. not only that, it would have been justified. you're just protectin' your kids...figured that i could use that to my advantage...apparently it didn't work well enough."

"I will not do that, Sans. This isn't an answer to this problem." Toriel said firmly. "You're in constant pain, with no one to help you through it. Just leaving you behind with your mistakes and not coming back because we came to a disagreement, was not something a friend like me should have done. I was wrong to do that to you when you were so vulnerable. I was completely uncaring that I had placed you in such an impossible position. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for abandoning you."

Sans just kept chuckling sadly at his predicament. Toriel just continued to hug him gently, not letting him go in fear of him doing something more reckless.

"...i know you are, tori." Sans responded. "...heh...when it comes down to someone like me...being king...REALLY sucks. i had to throw away a lot of the things that me, me. and some of those things i might not even get back. even if the kid manages to..." He sighed tiredly. "i'm just so tired, tori. the humans...the fallout between you and me...and now papyrus. i pretty much have nothing left that can keep me from crossing any more lines that'll make me hate myself even more. look at me. i've been reduced to intentionally attacking you just to have something to hit, and mayne you'll dust me while I'm at it. i couldn't land ONE decent hit on you this time, and you won't kill me. of course you wouldn't. so that stupid plan was going to be a bust from the start. heh. no surprise there. failure, thy name is sans..."

Toriel sighed as she gently pulled away from Sans for a moment, to see tears still streaming from his eye sockets. It was arguably good for him. Not being a mostly emotionless mask simply to keep others from finding out about his inner struggles. Sans wasn't entirely equipped to be King, especially in the emotional department. That's what Papyrus helped him through. And without Papyrus...he feels much colder. Pragmatic means to an end was all he could think of, and it drove his loved ones away.

It was a good thing one decided to come back.

"Hotlands is sure filled with a lot of orange." Toriel said simply. Sans looked up at her in a mix of bewilderment and confusion. She smiled before continuing: "But even so... _orange_ you glad that we finally had a chance to talk, friend to friend?"

"...heh...hehe...hehehehe!" Sans tried to continue to look miserable, but he couldn't help but give into the much stronger urge to laugh. "heh! tori...that pun was utter garbage."

"I know. Lame puns is our special thing, right." Toriel smiled. "We sure _turned up the heat_ this time."

"tori stahp..."

"Last time we fought like that, I was _burning_ with rage."

"tori plz..."

"But we are still friends. I couldn't allow you to go out in what you think is a _blaze of glory._ "

"these...fire puns...suck...so bad!" Sans chuckled holding his sides as Toriel began laughing as well. The tension between them is gone, and the road of recovery for their friendship has officially begun. "...tori. i'm...sorry too. i really gotta stop attempting to do things behind your back. i just got seriously stressed out because of what happened, and i was about to do something incredibly irrational."

"The stress of being King has finally driven you over the edge. I do not completely blame you for being so consumed with rage, my friend. So many factors have lead you to make mistskes, or irrational jugdements. Or even rational thoughts that _turn_ irrational because of the rage within."

"yeah...i should be cool now. what i was trying to do was pretty messed up...suicide is not the way out, here." Sans sighed. "i'm really low on juice...ya tired me out pretty good. if you don't mind too much...i'm gonna need a bit of monster food so i can replenish my magic..."

"Okay. Just come inside with me. I'll take care of you." Toriel nodded comfortably.

Inside the Lab, Asgore and Undyne sighed with relief. The former wiped some sweat off his brow. "That worked out better than expected. They're not fighting anymore."

"Too bad we had to suffer through Toriel's cruddy puns..." Undyne mumbled. Dhe blinked as dhe turned back towards Asgore hurriedly. "Wait a minute, what about the punks?" Will they be alright in their own? Maybe we should try and catch up with them?"

"No, Undyne. As concerned as I am, they know whatever is going on better than any of us. So I'm trusting them to do whatever they need to do, on their own.." Asgore told her, though he still sst down and looked at the cameras with obvious concerm. "It's okay to be concerned, but the same can't be said for losing faith. It's a major factor for relationships of any kind, to end."

 **(Judgement Hall)**

Classic Chara felt a bit of nostalgia when he first stepped through here. And it wasn't the good king of nostalgia. It's the type of nostalgia that reminds a person just how many times they could get their butt kicked without flat-out screaming with infuriation. The type of nostalgia that reminds you that you certainly were not the best person in the world.

 _...I forgot how many times Sans absolutely SLAUGHTERED me in here. Heh. Fun times, fun times...I'm seriously twisted._ Chara thought while walking through the place. It's not that he didn't know that already...the thoughts just come and go. Luckily Frisk and Asriel still stood by him despite that.

Though he couldn't just keep thinking about those times. He and the others were on a pretty serious mission, and they should take it as such. He needed to stay on task, and to stay focused. In other words...

 _Don't ask about Muffet, DON'T ask about Muffet._

"...So...what's Muffet like, here?"

 _DAMMIT!_

Shift!Chara turned to Classic Chara with a curious crimson gaze. "Well, she shouldn't be too different from the Muffet of your universe. Though...I would say it might be a tad bit of changes for yours, because I don't know much about yours."

"She's much stronger."

"I don't doubt you. You look like you can prove it." Shift!Chara shrugged as she continued to lead the way. "So what are supposed to do when we find our rather mischievous duo? They're gonna try and stop us at any cost, or something like that. Simply because they don't like us."

"We can't just assume that right off the bat." Classic Frisk said. "We need to at least try to think about this in a different manner. You can't have hatred without a reason. There's always a reason, always a cause. Very few can pull off malevolence without a trigger. So we should figure this out carefully."

"How careful do we have to be about this? We're getting close to the Barrier, we don't really have enough time for a great plan." Shift!Asriel said, lightly folding his arms. "Unless you guys have a plan and are just not telling me..."

Classic Asriel would have answered that this wasn't true, and was about to reassure him that he would be in on the plan if they come up with one. However, he was interrupted before he could do so. He stopped everyone in their tracks as something popped up from the ground in front of them. He cautiously narrowed his eyes.

"Is that you, Happstablook...?"

"Well! My guest stars are here! And seem to know who I am ahead of time! That does make introductions easier!" Classic Asriel could see a pink ghost slowly rise up from the floor. It wasn't the usual pink that any of them were used to, it was a sickly, sinister pink. Said ghost was being intangible while floating through the floor, and became visible again once he completed the phase. "I must say, this is quite an unexpected turn of events! Each of the Dreemurr Trio has a mirror. And four of you can count as double mirrors. Rather strange~"

"Don't toy with us. Papyrus is gone. Are you responsible?" Classic Chara asked sharply.

"No need to be so hostile, darling! It's all part of the show!" Happstablook waved it off. "I'm honestly going to miss him. He's been such a delight to be with. Unfortunately for him, the show required that he be left behind. Breaks my heart, really does."

Shift!Chara tilted her head in disbelief, her expression deadpan. "That was some pretty great acting. Now...shall we try that again?"

"...Hmhmhmhm... **you're a smart one, aren't you?** " Happstablook said hauntingly. "Alright, truth time. I really did like Papyrus, but he would only get in my way. He was pretty adamant on trying to keep me from harming you all. Key word is _trying,_ darling. He's given me very few alternatives but to remove him from the show."

Classic Chara clenched his fists. "Show? _Show?_ You killed Papyrus simply because he was getting in the way of your stupid show?!"

"Please understand, darling. It really was nothing personal. But he needed to go. King Sans would never leave his castle if it didn't involve his brother, since he was fresh outta friends. Well...besides Toriel. Blasted woman got in the way again. Honestly, why can't you Dreemurrs just mind your own business?!"

Shift!Asriel blinked. "Wha...what do you mean...?"

Happstablook glared at him. "You just _had_ to make friends with a blasted human, did you?! You couldn't just stayed away from her and just let her die! That would have made everyone's lives significantly easier. But _no_. You had to be hospitable to a human, and postpone the monsters dramatic return to the Surface! There could have been war!"

Shift!Frisk shook her head. "You _wanted_ a war between humans and monsters? Don't you understand that the monsters would most likely lose?"

"Exactly." The response took her off guard. "Of course I wanted the humans to be wiped out for what they did to us. However, ever since the Dreemurrs taken in a human girl and kept her as one of their own, _no one_ has done anything about it, despite everything that's happened. King Sans must be quite a foolish ruler if he thinks the happiness of his friend takes higher priority over the whole kingdom. Both monsterkind and humanity have _**gravely**_ disappointed me with their incompetence. They have no place in this world, my show. I'm afraid I'll have to cut them both off from this timeline and redo my script." Happstablook glared darkly. **"They had their chance, and I'm out of patience. Time to clear the stage."**

"Thinking that the entire world is your stage and that humans and monsters should just be eradicated?" Classic Chara narrowed his eyes. "Look, I'm still not a fan of humans myself. And the monsters kinda pissed me off too, though not as much. But I've at least gained the maturity to give them another chance. What you plan on doing...we can't really allow that."

"Oh...oh darling. I believe you have yourself confused... _ **you're not the director of this show. And you're most certainly not the star.** " _After this, they could see Flowey suddenly pop up from the ground, along with the six souls. Happstablook grinned. "Ah yes. I never go too far without my co-star. And you have the souls neatly prepared for our premiere. Very good."

Classic Asriel narrowed his eyes, sensing the large amount of magic swirling around Flowey due to the souls slowly empowering him. He's not absorbing their full power, but only enough to share between himself and Happstablook. Looks like Omega Flowey won't be taking form...maybe because he wasn't the main 'star' of this so called _performance_.

"...Napstablook. That's you, isn't it?"

Flowey seemed surprised, even arching back a small bit. "W-What?! How did you...?" He shook his head, quickly recovering. "Doesn't matter. It won't change the outcome! All six of you are going to perish here! Especially you!" One of his vines pointed at Classic Asriel. "I dunno what the heck is it with that soul, but I know that it'll be a huge boost for me and Happsta!"

"Sorry. It's not yours to take." Classic Chara stated strongly, standing in front of Classic Asriel protectively. "He's going to Reset this timeline in order to fix the chaos you were trying to start."

"That's all fine and dandy, but he can't do that if he's already dead, right? And the one with the highest Determination, gets control of the timeline. I'll fight you for it! Doesn't that sound lovely?"

The six souls power began flowing into Happstablook, and just a bit of it for Flowey. The ghost slowly shifting forms while glowing a bright pink. Shift!Asriel admitted that it looked very pretty. Classic and Shift Chara disagreed, especislly the former. There were plenty of reasons why the former disagreed with the former. Flowey slowly slithered onto the glowing form before it could fully finish. Classic Asriel could vaguely sense the amount of power beginning to fill Happstablook. Since it was split between him and Flowey, it wasn't as powerful as Omega Flowey. However, being a creative individual himself, Happstablook might come up with something to make up for it.

Soon, the glow stopped, and Happstablook's form was eventually revealed. It was down to the basics of Mettaton Neo's appearance, coupled with a black shirt with a pink stripe going horizontally. He was constantly emitting a pinkish magical aura, while Flowey was emitting a slight lime magical aura that didn't clash with the other. The former seemed to notice how confused the others were, and lightly swung his black hair.

"Hmph. A transformation like mine needs to be handled with delicacy. Having glamorous power like mine needs an appropriate body to hold it all."

"...there is no word in any alternate universe that can sum up just how much I _don't care_." Classic Chara narrowed his eyes. "You're sharing the power? Somewhat understandable. Happstablook and Nappstablook have gotten the chance to bond again. It would seem that they're going to stick together on this one."

"Happstablook...Nappstablook...we don't have to do this. We just want to make things go as smoothly as possible, here." Classic Frisk said slowly.

"We're past that, Mirror." Shift!Chara narrowed her eyes. "These two have already killed Papyrus and they don't want us Resetting the timeline in order to undo it."

"If **I** Reset, then most will keep the memories of what happened. That's the perk of having a Rainbow Soul. I don't know how it will affect this universe, but I have to at least try." Classic Asriel said carefully. "But...I don't think these two will allow us to do that so easily, if they're using the human souls to try and stop us."

"You aren't Resetting this timeline, darling. And none of you are leaving this hall alive."

"Isn't that a bit ridiculous...?" Shift!Asriel wondered.

"Ridiculous to you, maybe. But all six of you are too big a threat to be left alive. So do us both a big favor...and _**DIE.**_ " Flowey grinned sadistically. Thinking they would be too slow to react, multiple glowing vines shoot out from the ground, aiming to impale them all.

 _ **SLASH!**_

All of the vines were cut horizontally, and the pieces were left falling on the ground. Flowery gaped at the sudden reaction, and so did Classic Chara.

Shift!Chara's eyes were overshadowed by her hood. Behind her, six glowing red knives with a pattern slowly circled in an arc. What shocked Classic Chara was that each and every one of them was the same as the Real Knife that he used to use. He was only able to use one, he was never able to summon multiple Real Knives!

"...Rei. You okay?" She quietly asked Shift!Asriel. Just as surprised as the others, he quickly nodded. "Heh. Good. That's good."

"Oh my...you're a competent one, aren't you?" Happstablook asked condescendingly.

"...Hmph." Shift!Chara placed her hands on her hips. "I really hope you weren't expecting to kill us all with that. It was sneaky, but otherwise far too easy to predict. You want to be known as the star of this timeline. Be quite the excellent performer while also trying to kill us, right? Well...lemme tell you something. If you're that determined to kill me, you'll have to also entertain me. Otherwise, there's really no point in gathering the souls, is there?"

"...Are you calling my opening act _lackluster?!_ " Happstablook angrily clenched his fists.

"Yep. But luckily for you, my mother raised me to at least give people a chance."

A Real Knife slowly manifested in her hand, and she held it out towards the duo, her eyes glowing beneath her hood. She was still smiling, but she was **_pissed_** that these two have killed Papyrus, who was the skeleton behind the door. And now they just attempted to murder her little brother. No way was she letting them off so easily.

"So I'll give you another chance. Before you can even _attempt_ to kill me... **you'll have to kill my boredom. =)** "

* * *

 **Classic Asriel: Shift!Mettaton absorbed the six souls, and split the power with Shift!Flowey! They're both incredibly dangerous!**

 **Classic Chara: And the Shift version of me just showed how much she cared. Not. One. _Bit_. I'm...legitimately impressed. **

**Shift!Asriel: I don't think those two will be glad that they made her angry. She gets scary. It's something she picked up from Mom.**

 **Classic Dreemurr Trio: We don't doubt that.**

 **Me: Until the next chapter, which may or may not be the last chapter of the Storyshift Arc. There might be one more, but it's unlikely. Still gotta continue the journey to put Gaster back together, after all.**


	26. Megaloglamour

**Me: StoryShift Arc finale time!**

 **Shift!Chara: Alright, let's do this. I'm ready.**

 **Classic Chara: As am I.**

 **Shift!Asriel: What's going to happen...?**

 **Shift!Frisk: We'll have to see for ourselves.**

 **Classic Frisk: After this, we'll continue our journey!**

 **Classic Asriel: And hopefully the citizens of this universe can sort out the rest themselves...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Happstablook and Nappstablook/Flowey were standing across the Dreemurr Trio, both Classic and Shift. Shift!Chara has made it very clear that she didn't have any patience for his sinister shenanigans. Having sliced through Flowey's empowered vines with those floating glowing knives, she's already demonstrated having the ability and reflexes to deal with anything they could try to dish out. Her brother, however, looked pretty dumbstruck by the events and why they were happening. Her sister was just wishing that the conflict would end soon, since stopping it was no longer going to happen.

As for the Classic Trio, they were slightly more cautious due to all three of them being more aware if what was transpiring. Classic Chara looked like he was all too eager to best the hell out of him, but was restraining himself to make sure his brothers would be okay. Classic Frisk was the one furthest back, with the view of both Asriel and Chara standing in front of him. This clearly indicated that he was the most powerful of the group, and was also not willing to fight if he could help it. Classic Asriel...Happstablook could easily tell that he was the biggest threat of all, with the Rainbow Soul most likely giving him a very diverse array of powers, and very large magic reserves. And yet he too, looked very hesitant to fight. It baffled him greatly that he would be holding himself back despite the immense amount of power he holds within him. If he wasn't willing to freely use said power, why would he have it?

Guess it didn't really matter much, he'd be taking that soul soon enough. Flowey was firmly wrapped around his shoulders, just as empowered as he was. They carefully watched the duo trios in front of them. It was six against two, probably not counting the duo Frisks. They would need a bit of reinforcement. Realizing that they did have something to count on, Happstablook lifted his head and grinned.

"Hmmm...six against two. That hardly seems fair. Maybe we should make things just slightly more...even. Call it a twist that's surely to make all of you angry." Happstablook smiled as his right arm began brightly glowing pink, as well as the vines glowing lime green. He raised up his hand as the two magic energies began to mix. A few moments afterwards, dust began swirling around a spot next to him, and began rising up and taking shape. All of their eyes widened when they see the dust form into a certain someone. Shift!Papyrus. "Ah yes...of course I liked him so much that I just couldn't bear to keep him out of the script for long. Call it last minute editing. He sure was defiant at first... **but defiance can be fixed, as you can see.** "

"H...H...HUMAN...?" Shift!Papyrus said with much struggling. Classic Asriel could see his soul barely being held together, which was done by one of Flowey's friendliness pellets growing within his ribcage, forming glowing vines that wrapped around it to keep the tiny pieces from falling apart again. Should Flowey's grip on the soul release, Papyrus would be dust again.

"Papyrus!" Classic Frisk gasped. They brought him back from dust just to use him as a pawn. Classic Chara visibly flinched at this, it brought upon slightly less pleasant memories of what he tried to do.

"Hey. First you talk crap about King Papyrus _**after**_ killing him. Now you just barely bring him back to life so you can use him as a pawn? Haven't you caused the skeleton brothers, as well as my own family, enough grief and hardship?" Shift!Chara demanded to know. Though she frowned and shook her head. "Ya know what? I don't care. This only gives me an extra reason order to beat the crap outta you both. You deserve it at this point. For messing with me. For messing with Rei. For messing with Mom and King Sans' friendship. And for attempting to mess with Mirror. All of these things you're trying to do...they greatly irritate me."

Shift!Asriel looked toward Shift!Papyrus, and could see that he was struggling. Not physically, but he could clearly see it on his face. He was completely at Happstablook's mercy, but he could sense that he was doing his very best to try and break free from it. Though it was obvious that he was unable to do anything except struggle on a mental level, because his soul could shatter apart at any time Flowey chooses. Or should he lose enough concentration. Whatever the case, Papyrus's lofe was at Flowey's vines.

"Frisk." Classic Chara said simply. The implications were clear.

"Right." Classic Frisk gently pulled Shift!Frisk away a couple paces back. Then he gently raises his hand, and his soul simultaneously turns green as a green shield surrounded both of them. Shift!Frisk was surprised at the sudden action.

"You can change Soul Modes at _will_? That looks like a useful ability to have." Shift!Chara tilted her hesd curiously.

"It was due to special circumstances that I'm even able to do this." Classic Frisk emphasized. "But most importantly, this defense should be able to hold. I've been working on it for a while now. Though I'm not expecting for it to be that easy."

"Which is why it is very important that these three don't get anywhere near you. Right, that's highly understandable." Shift!Chara said. "Alright, we'll let the Paci _Frisks_ stay safe in that little green shield of theirs."

"Ugh, Chara... _Really?_ At a time like this?" Shift!Asriel mumbled.

Classic Asriel narrowed his eyes. The black markings appearing on his face, the sclera of his eyes slowly turning black, and his horns grew just slightly sharper. He reluctant, but battle-ready. _Endure it for a bit, Papyrus. We'll free you!_

Shift!Chara nodded. "It's a rather nice day out, isn't it? Birds are singing..." She gently stroked her chin, then instantly flashed her hand forward and launching all of the knives currently airborne towards Happstablook. His and Flowey's eyes widened as they didn't brsce fast enough, some of the knives managing a few nasty cuts on their bodies. One of them succeeded in slicing off one of Flowey's petals, making him hiss in aggravation as he quickly grew it back. Shift!Chara giggled at their faces, they clearly didn't expect her to take a cheap shot like that when they weren't fully ready. The irony was lost on them. "Pffft hahahaha! Geez, you look _**really**_ pissed off!"

"A cheap shot is nowhere near enough to turn this conflict in your favor! Cheap tactics of a cheap child!" Flowey shouted defiantly.

"You're surprised that I'm taking cheap shots? I play to win. Never said I'd play fair." She smiled while shrugging confidently. "That's why I'm also known as Chara the Cheater...but only to rotten scumbags like you, and I have fun with it." Happstablook buffed at her explanation, managing to somewhat keep his cool. "Anyway...it looks like a rather _glamorous_ day outside. Why not relax and take a load off?"

Half of that cool is gone now. It's replaced by infuriation and an intense desire to see that Shift!Chara dies first. It looked like she couldn't possibly care less.

 **[Music: Megaloglamour: Umbra Extensions]**

Flowey decided that the manipulated Papyrus should strike first. The vines covering his body forced him to slowly move and raise his hands. A plethora of bones manifested over his head against his will. The forced effort looked seriously painful for him. With a pained, grunt, he launched all of the sharp bones towards them. Not counting the two Frisks, both pairs of Asriel and Charas jumped in different directions to avoid them.

"HUMAN...I'M SORRY. I'M...NOT IN CONTROL OF MY ACTIONS..." Papyrus grunted as more bones manifested around him, sharpening until they were pointed, then they rapidly shot at Shift!Chara. She swiftly dodges them, ducking under three them manifesting three knives to slice them in half, watching them fall harmlessly on the ground.

"Don't blame yourself, old man! It's this guy that I'm pissed with!" Shift!Chara declared. She began rushing for the offender, but Flowey stopped her progress with accurately timed vines shooting uo from the ground. An opening seen, Happstablook smirked as he shot a hand forward. Shift!Chara's soul turned blue, and she was thrown to the back of the wall with heavy force. She didn't show pain on her face. Only mild irritation. "So...that's how it's gonna be."

"Apparently." Classic Chara sighed. Happstablook having access to Soul Modes was definitely going to be problematic. He was cut away from his thoughts as more vines shot out from the ground. He was going to attempt dodging them, but he was cut off by Happstablook arriving and kicking him across the room. His recovery was a bit more balance than his Shift counterpart, able to land on his feet. "Huh. He kicks pretty hard. Blasted Mettaton...oh wait, I guess he isn't totally Mettaton here, is he?"

"Mettaton...that sounds great. I dunno why...but I like it!" Happstablook declared.

"And...here's how much I care." Classic Chara ran forward as he jumped over Papyrus, landed balanced in front of Shift!Mettaton and punched him across the room. He crashed into the wall, cracking slightly. "Yep. That's just about how much I care."

"Stupid brat! Hey Bonehead, go deal with those two!" Flowey demanded, the vines tightening in Papyrus's very fragile soul. He whined in pain as he was forced to look towards Classic Asriel and Shift!Asriel. They both braced for his assault as he reluctantly moved towards them. Flowey turned his attention towards the two Frisks. "I didn't forget about you two punks! You're not avoiding us that easily!" A much larger vine shoots from the ground, slowly wrapping itself around the green shield that Classic Frisk was keeping up.

"H-Hey! Keep your vines to yourself!" Shift!Frisk said in a slight panic. The vines tightened around the shield, glowing lime green themselves. Classic Frisk was feeling slightly strained, seeing that the shield was beginning to form slight cracks.

"Come out of there, cowards! You shou-AAH!" Flowey hissed wildly as he pulled the vine away, seeing that it was burning from a white flame with a black center. He turned towards the one responsible, Shift!Asriel. "You?! Why don't you mind your own business, punk?!"

"Only Master Undyne can call me that! She does it affectionately! You...you're just _mean_ about it!" Shift!Asriel pouted.

"Well said!" Classic Asriel shouted as he too threw multiple balls of fire towards the vines trying to attack Frisk, slowly burning them away. Flowey glared as he tried latching onto them again, though he continued burning away the vines every time they tried to approach. "Stay away from the Frisks, Flowey! And let go of Papyrus! He shouldn't have anything to do with this!"

"Hmm...allow me to take the time to consider-NO!" Flowey glared as another vine lashed out at both Asriel's. It was swiftly sliced in half by another one of Shift!Chara's knives, on instinct. The irritated scowl on Flowey's face was not missed by her, it really pleased her to know she was getting on his nerves so much already. Speaking of irritation, the annoyed look on Mettaton's face was nothing short of priceless for her. "Ugh, this getting really annoying really quick, Happsta!"

"I couldn't agree more, Nappsta. Time for the opening act to end, and the main show to start." Mettaton narrowed his eyes as one of the souls began shining brightly. Soon, an orange glove began forming over his fist, and he tightened it. It was glowing brightly, representing it's enhanced power from having absorbed the souls.

Classic Frisk gasped in realization. "It's the Tough Glove!"

"Oh geez..." Classic Chara mumbled, realizing that this was leading into something bad.

Mettaton struck the ground with the Tough Glove on his fist, which was strong enough to cause an orange shockwave that threw Classic Chara and Shift!Chara backwards, while Classic Frisk lost concentration the shaking and his green shield dropped, resulting in his soul returning to red. Flowey grinned evilly as more vines shot out to both Charas, entangling them both and slamming them both into the ground.

"Haha! Not so tough now, are ya?!" Flowey cackled wildly.

"CHARA!" Classic and Shift Chara gasped in panic. Mettaton would't have them interfering. The yellow soul glowed brightly in his chest. Soon enough the glowing yellow Toy Gun manifested in his hand. He began firing at them without a beat, and Flowey raised many friendliness pellets and began firing them at the duo. They were narrowly dodging them all, but Shift!Asriel was knocked into the ground by one of the combined bullets. He groaned while rubbing his head. "Those friendliness pellets aren't friendly at all..."

"Hey, quit hurting my brother/cinnamon roll!" Shift!Chara shouted angrily. Multiple Real Knives manifested over her, and they quickly cut the vines holding her and Classic Chara down. She got up quickly and lashes more Real Knives towards Mettaton. The Green Soul shined brightly, and a sheild manifested quickly. It deflected most of the knives, harmlessly bouncing them away. But she easily catches one of them and jumps at the shield, piercing it with enough force for a sizable hole. Classic Chara took advantage of the slight breach, raising his hand as a dark red fireball shoots towards the hole and watched it explode with immense destructive force.

Flowey grunted as he gently merged a bit of friendliness pellets towards Mettaton, slightly healing some of the damage sustained from the blast. "What kind of fire is that?! It exploded so violently!"

"Mom calls it Umbra-Pyrokinesis. Something like that." Classic Chara shrugged. "Anyway, you don't seem nearly as tough as you make yourself out to-" He was cut off by his soul turning blue and being pressed against the ground. He grunted in annoyance at being cut off, though he now knew what it felt like.

"HUMAN...I AM...SORRY..." Shift!Papyrus apologized as Flowey's grip on his soul tightened a bit more. "MY BLUE MAGIC...TENDS TO BE QUITE A FOECE TO BE RECKONED WITH..."

 _Compared to Sans, yours is pretty tame..._ Classic Chara mumbled to himself.

"Aha! Very good on holding him down, Papyrus!" Mettaton smirked confidently. With Chara's reflexes temporarily on hold, he was able to swiftly move up towards him, the blue soup glowing brightly as Ballet Shoes formed on his feet, and he kicked Chara across the face. He was sent flying through against a pillar. Flowey swiftly wrapped vines around him, briefly tying him to the pillar. Mettaton rushed forth again, taking a long keep and kicking at Chara through the pillar, sending him flying into the wall, making a decent sized crater.

Classic Chara's eyes were overshadowed by his hair. _...Huh. Never would I have thought that Mettaton could be regarded as a legitimate threat to my being. That actually hurt._ He mentally said. Though he slowly grinned as he lifted his head up to meet Mettaton's eyes. He looked astonished. "Unfortunately for you, you'll have to do much better than that."

"Hm. It seems that this one is a glutton for punishment." He observed. Then he turned towards Classic and Shift!Frisk. "Though...I don't think the same can be said for those two!" The yellow soul glowed again, along with the manifestation of the Toy Gun, and fired multiple bullets, alongside Flowey's friendliness bullets. Shift!Asriel gasped and threw both of his paws forward, multiple stars canceling out most of the bullets. But a few of them grazed Classic Frisk's face, causing a bit of blood to run down his cheek.

The amusement on Classic Chara's face instantly turned into anger. Though he couldn't act on it quickly enough, as Flowey's vines wrapped around him again and smashed him into the floor, while also being restrained by Papyrus's blue magic. Shift!Chara swiftly cuts through the vines with multiple Real Knives, then once again shooting them towards Mettaton. She was a bit thrown off by the ensuing smirk, until she saw Shift!Papyrus stand right in front of him. She gasped and stopped the knives movement, narrowly avoiding impaling his midsection.

"Hehehe...you wouldn't want Papyrus dying too soon a _second_ time in the same timeline, would you?" Flowey snickered. Tightening his vined on Shift!Papyrus's soul, he forced the lanky skeleton to move forward and launch multiple spiked bones towards Shift!Chara. She jumped forth, deflecting a majority of them with accurately timed knives cutting them into more pieces. Then he turned her soul blue and threw her against the wall, making yet another crater. It made her growl that they were using him as a shield. As long as Papyrus continued defending Mettaton and Flowey, she couldn't get near him without endangering him. His soul was highly fragile, Flowey could easily render him dust, just like he and Happsta did the first time in this timeline. The tiny vine threads were the only things keeping it together.

Shift!Chara glared angrily at them. Classic and Shift!Asriel were both reluctant to attack Papyrus or Mettaton, since Flowey had a strong grip on Papyrus's soul and was constantly providing Mettaton magic to heal and empower him. Not to mention the six souls empowering them both. This was proving to be quite an ordeal.

Classic Frisk gently lowered his head, as his soul slowly turned purple. _Don't panic, we can do this._ The Purple Soul Mode. This soul mode isn't just used when there's traps involved. Frisk managed to tap further into it's potential over the years, which includes, but not limited to, analysis, intellect, problem-solving skills, and Perseverance. _Think carefully. Mettaton and Flowey are using Papyrus as a cover, so none of us can safely get close to them and do major damage. Flowey is in control of Papyrus, and he's simultaneously empowering Mettaton, and vice versa. If we can just separate Flowey from Mettaton, we can weaken the both of them and make this battle much easier. Papyrus still has a risk of turning back to dust, his soul is barely stable. Asriel can probably help with that...or we can convince Mettaton to let him go._ His soul returns to it's normal color, and he looked up.

"Separate Flowey from Mettaton! The power is split between them, so their power should he halved afterwards."

"That's a swell idea." Shift!Chara noted as multiple glowing crimson Real Knives manifested all around her and instantly cuts away all of the vines attached to her. She landed on her feet with great balance. "Let's split you two up!"

"Retched little-" Flowey began, though was cut off by narrowly avoiding a white fireball aimed for his head. His eyes widened when it was revealed that it was merely a feint; Shift!Asriel jumped right over the duo and pulled Flowey by some of his vines, forcing him to detach from Mettaton. He then threw him against the pillar, though he held himself up by wrapping vines around two of them. "-RUNTS!" He finished, with even more anger then he was originally intending.

"Sorry!"

"Don't apologize, Rei! Now the little pest can't defend himself as well as he did before!" Shift!Chara grinned as more Real Knives manifested around her in a small arc. Each of them pointed towards Mettaton and shot themselves towards him. He was about to access the green soul to summon a shield, Shift!Asriel blasts him in the back with fire before he could react quickly. The distraction was large enough for the knives to pierce into him. He wasn't given much chance to recover, Classic Chara rushed forward and kicked at Mettaton again. He grunted, reeling back from the harsh blow.

"Feelin' _glamorous_ yet?" After this, Chara would always deny that he enjoyed beating the stuffing out of Mettaton, even if it wasn't his Mettaton. Unfortunately his Mettaton wasn't as much of a jerk as this one, so he can't just go out and beat him up, no matter how much he wanted to. Torieo thought it was impolite.

"I find your humor to be immensely...annoying."

"That's pretty much why we're doin' it!" Shift!Chara tossed a Real Kinfe at his head. He was able to react faster, barely managing to summon a green shield to protect himself before it could hit. Classic Chara threw another dark fireball at the shield. Classic Asriel also threw a wave of fire towards the shield. The duo blasts completely shattered the shield on contact, blowing him backwards and filling most of the area with smoke. Unfortunately for him, his silhouette was still visible, which was enough for both Chara's to take advantage of.

Classic Chara looked towards Shift!Chara. They both nodded to each other in understanding, then focused on Mettaton. Flowey snarled at them and attempted to cut them off with sharp pointed vines and friendliness bullets. He also manipulated Papyrus into summoning multiple bones to attempt to stab at the both of them.

 _ **"Star Blazing!"**_

A plethora of multicolored bright stars clashed with the bullets and bones, overpowering them and hitting Flowey head on, nearly knocking him unconscious. His endurance wasn't that great now that he's separated from Mettaton.

Classic and Shift!Asriel had their paws outstretched, relieved that they stopped the assault in time and allowed their siblings another opening of attack. Shift!Papyrus was struggling to regain control of himself. Flowey was having a difficult time keeping him restrained.

"This is going well. Now...just make sure that Mettaton can't fight anymore. Just don't go too far." Classic Frisk suggested.

"So avoid killing him. Manageable." Classic Chara shrugged. "Shall we...Chara?"

"Let's do it, Chara." Shift!Chara smiled. She emphasized this as a plethora of Real Knives manifested around her. This time ranging around at least thirty. "Rei! Other Rei!"

"Combination!" Shift!Asriel declared as both he and Classic Asriel conjured fire magic in unison and pushed it towards Mettaton. He glared, forcing the green soul to summon a shield...only for it to falter at the last moment as he takes the intense burns of the fireballs.

 _My control over the souls are fading...?! They're gravitating...towards HIM?!_ He says this while looking towards Classic Asriel through the flames, eyes filled with disbelief. _What IS he?!_

Classic Chara moved forward alongside the trail of flames. Shift!Chara grinned semi-sadistically as she pushed all of the knives in the air towards Mettaton. Unable to shield himself with magic, he crossed his arms to protect himself in vain. He was cut all over his body from the barrage of knives, most of them falling to the ground after making impact. While one of the Real Knives still hovered in the air, Chara grabbed it by the handle. He pushed away the bad memories that tried to take over his focus.

"Chara!"

"Mm-hm."

Classic Chara tightened his grip on the Real Knife as he turned around towards Mettaton. Shift!Chara ran towards Mettaton with her own Real Knife in her hand. Both of their eyes glowed a sinister, threatening crimson, and struck at the same time with somewhat frightening unison.

 _ **SLASH!**_

Mettaton felt unrelenting pain fill his body as deep gashes appeared on his chest and on his back. Not enough to be fatal, but just enough to be heavily damaging. It was then he knew that he simply wouldn't be able to take anymore damage without getting killed, which was what Classic Frisk was counting on. He knew he'd stop, exhaust himself, and the souls would eventually rebel and begin to leave him, and that his control over the semi-revived Papyrus.

He was the patient one. And it's gotten him a rather decisive victory. Yet he didn't want the Charas to kill him. Why?

 **[Music Stop]**

Asriel sighed. His paw reached outward, calling out to the souls. And he did so in a gentle, non-commanding manner. They didn't hesitate to go to him, eventually hovering over his head. Then he walked up to Shift!Papyrus and placed his paw over his chest, bringing out his soul. It was dsngerously close to shattering again and rendering Papyrus as dust. He allowed the soul to land in his paws, and applied his magic to it, slowly mending the pieces together until there were no cracks at all. When it was safe enough, he allowed the soul to phase back into his ribcage. Relied filled his face.

"There. All better."

"...You...you can bring back the dead?" Flowey gaped.

"No. My soul is pretty special, but it can't really go that far. But I can keep souls from shattering. Soul Healing, not really Soul Revival. You did the latter part for me, while I did the former pretty easily. Mom helped me learn that, somewhat. Some parts I had to figure out on my own, with little time to get used to it." Asriel said, thinking back to when he keot Sans from turning to dust even though he took a mortal blow from Chara. As long as the soul hasn't completely disappeared into nothingness, he can possibly heal them. The six souls still hovering over his head.

"...Why haven't you killed us yet?" Flowey muttered in complete disdain.

"HEY. WAIT A MOMENT. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME WHEN MY BACK WAD TURNED. I FELT SOMETHING PIERCE MY SOUL...IT WAS A VINE. ONE OF _YOUR_ VINES, FLOWEY. _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO KILLED ME." Papyrus said slowly. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, FLOWEY? HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?"

"...how can you NOT be angry about me killing you?! Are you some form of advanced idiot?!"

Classic and Shift Chars instantly turned towards Flowey, with a very intense glare, and blackness emitting from their eyes and mouths. **"Can it, _weed_. =)"** Needless to say, Flowey was too terrified to even come up with a comeback. Or blink. Or do anything at all.

"Guys, wait." Classic Asriel stopped them from going any further. They were confused, but they stood back from Flowey and Mettaton. The latter lost the form that the souls were stabilizing, and was slowly reduced back to his original pink ghostly state. He stood before the ghost, who was looking miserable due to his failure, while not wanting him to see it on his face. Though the hostility is still definitely there. Asriel wasn't as affected by it as he probably hoped. "Happstablook...Nappstablook..."

"You insist on calling us by our real names. Very well." Happstablook said dully, still not wanting to make eye contact. "What are you planning to accomplish here? You've already claimed victory over us, what more do you possibly want?"

"I just figured, now that you've mellowed out, you'd be able to talk without lashing at us." Asriel said gently. "I can understand where you're coming from, how you came up to hating humans and monsters alike. The humans did a lot of devastation to monsters during the war, yet they took in Chara without so much as a second thought, and haven't done anything shout it ever since. Having to see someone of a species responsible for your imprisonment, I can see how that can cause some serious rage and discontent to those that are still bitter about the circumstances."

"What did you expect? I'm supposed to just _**accept**_ that a human child is walking among us and no one has done anything about it ever since they tried the first time? Humans have earned my scorn for imprisoning us down here without so much as a fair warning, and monsters greatly disappointed me by just taking in one of them without much of a fight! I thought Sans would be against this travesty, but even he hasn't done anything! Normally this wouldn't be too infuriating, but he's just as distrustful of humans as I am, yet he let's it go just because she was taken in by his friend! I thought breaking that friendship would allow them would come to a better, more efficient conclusion to this. I succeeded, but that only served to do just that. Devastate their friendship and the human is _**STILL**_ alive!"

Asriel sighed. "Happstablook...I can see why you and Nappstablook would be angry about this. But you can't use that as an excuse to try and destroy both races. It took a lot of work for humans and monsters to eventually start getting along again where I'm from, and we don't want anything to ruin it. We decided to put our differences aside and work together to atone for the weongdkings of both sides in the past. Staying at each others throats and holding a grudge...that's not going to help anyone."

"The monsters willingly accepted their punishment with little complaint. It wasn't too severe, but it was fair enough to still be considered one. Six children have died. So even with the Barrier broken, we had to wait six years in order to return, to match the set." Classic Frisk said. "Happstablook. Where we're from, we're friends."

"Reluctantly." Classic Chara deadpanned.

"Shush." Classic Frisk gently slapped his shoulder. All he did was shrug. "As I was saying, we're friends. And so is Nappstablook. We got you two to be with one another again after so long, ever since you left Nappstablook behind to become a star of the Underground."

" _EXCUSE_ me?! I left my dear Blooky behind for my own selfish desires?! I have half a mind to slap myself silly for such a stupid notion! You don't just leave family behind like that!" Happstablook glared, frustrated by the past actions of his Classic Counterpart. Classic Frisk smiled. That was the opening he needed. Nappstablook seemed to realize this, and looked away from Frisk.

"I know you care about Nappstablook, and he really cares about you. In fact, I can call it a safe bet that the only reason he's doing anything bad at all, is because you are. This Nappstablook seemed a lot more desperate, to the point that he'd be willing to compromise right and wrong if it means staying with you and preventing you from leaving him behind." Frisk said a bit sadly. "Even in a different universe, Nappstablook will do whatever it takes to keep you happy, even if he isn't entirely happy himself. It's why when Happstablook left...he didn't bother to stop him."

"You may be annoying as hell in our universe. But like it or not, we still consider you our friend." Classic Chara said. "Which is why we're asking you to give up this stupid grudge on both races. I gave up on mine. And while I am oretty sure I still have a long way to go both mentally and emotionally, I've overall turned into a better person. Don't get me wrong, I say humans are still a sore spot for me. But if I'm gonna be happy with my friends and family, I have to learn to out my misanthropic tendencies asid. I'll _tolerate_ them, because I still prefer living with the monsters." Chara shrugged. "Maybe one day I'll actually be able to fully accept them again. Unlikely, but I at least stopped saying it was impossible."

Happstablook blinked in astonishment, while Shift!Chara stared at her male, Classic self in astonishment. The former narrowed his eyes at him. "What changed your mind...?"

Classic Chara, without turning around, pointed towards Classic Frisk and Classic Asriel. "You see these two? These are my little brothers. I can't tell you the full story. Just chalk it up to this: They have been put through _**so**_ much pain and agony because of terrible choices I made a long time ago. I didn't want to admit it was my fault, but I eventually took responsibility once they got me to mellow out. They stuck by me despite how easy it could have been to erase me, and how certain people wouldn't have blamed them for doing so. But no, they chose to spare me. To save me. My debt to them is virtually limitless." Chara closed his eyes. "I still have plenty of days to go...but I'm much better than I used to be. And I have them to thank for it. So that's why..." Chara reopened his eyes, as they began glowing an eerie blood crimson. **"Anyone who messes with them and endangers their lives in my presence, messes with _me_. I don't care who they are, where they're from, or why they're doing what they're doing. There will be _HELL_ to pay." **

Asriel and Frisk were sheepishly rubbing their necks in response to Chara's rather chilling tone in the end. That really wasn't necessary, though they suppose he was just trying to emphasize his point.

Shift!Chara certainly agreed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Shift!Chara smiled as she wrapped her arms around Shift!Asriel and Shift!Frisk. "My bro and sis and I...we're a package deal. You don't mess with one and ignore the others. It's not a possible scenario to reach."

Shift!Frisk turned to Papyrus. "This goes especially for you, Papyrus. You need to reconcile with your brother."

"WHAT?"

"You've been given another chance at life, thanks to Happstsblook. Even if he didn't mean it at first. He may have brought you back as a pawn, but Asriel made the revival. Please don't waste this important second chance by holding your disappointment and grudge against him."

"That's right. Sans was just trying to do what was best for the monsters, even if they were morally wrong. He's clearly upset by the choices he made with this mindset, and he misses you dearly. If it weren't for hoping for reconciliation with Toriel, he would have turned to dust by now." Classic Asriel said. "Even if Sans prefers pragmatism over fairness, he still tries to do the right thing. Sometimes he just doesn't have a way to make it seem like it in the eyes of others."

"Don't spend the rest of your life hating what your brother did. Grudges between family never end well for said family, or for anyone." Classic Frisk said calmly. Classic Toriel was making this mistake by outright refusing to forgive Classic Asgore until Frisk decided enough was enough. By making her see her own flaws, she found that she was no better than the man she tried to hate, if not worse for refusing to face her mistakes, and had humbled herself enough to forgive him. "Understand the burden Sans had to endure. Please don't do this to yourself, or to him. Give him a chance."

Shift!Papyrus gazed at Classic Frisk, and then Shift!Frisk. The latter seemed to share her counterparts thoughts without hesitation. Shift!Papyrus thinks over these thoughts for a moment, before he sighed.

"NORMALLY I WOULD AT LEAST ATTEMPT TO AGREE...BUT BEING BACK FROM THE DEAD CAN REALLY SERVE TO CHANGE SOMEOME'S MIND." He reasoned, still looking towards Shift!Frisk. "...MAYBE, I CAN CHANGE MY MINDSET A LITTLE. MAYBE...I CAN BRING MYSELF TO FORGIVE MY BROTHER. I DON'T WANT WANT OUR RELATIONSHIP TO STAY AS IT IS...FULL OF DESPAIR AND REGRET."

"And that's precisely why you should go back to him. He's a mess without you, much more eprone to mistakes and grief. He needs you as much as you need him. As an older brother, I'm perfectly sure that I can turn to mine when i'm feeling down." Classic Chara said.

Shift!Papyrus smiled. Happstablook and Nappstablook were both baffled a bit. The Shift!Dreemurr Trio was surprised by how lenient the Classic Dreemurr Trio were being, but were ultimately accepting of it. Sparing the enemy was risky, but it looked like they would surely think about what they said. This seemed to be all that currently needed to be sai-

 ** _KISSY KISSY MEW MEW-!_**

Everyone jumped out of their skins at the sudden loud blaring music, which was quickly cut off. Classic Asriel turned towards the source, standing at the very entrance of the Judgement Hall.

"...Alphys?"

Shift!Alphys blushed brightly, thinking it to be quite a ludicrous time for her phone to go off. She shyly waved at them under her white sheet, managing a very quiet and small "Hi..." in the process.

"Huh. She really does wear that white sheet everywhere." Classic Asriel said curiously. He turned to the other side of the hall, the souls still hovering over his head. His Rainbow Soul glowed in his chest. He almost forgot...

 **(Hotlands)**

"thanks for the ketchup, asgore. i know i caused quite a ruckus." Sans said, a bottle of ketchup in his hand. Toriel was sitting across from him, Undyne was sitting on the side, and Asgore lets down some Golden Flower tea. For some reason, the cameras have seriously glitched out and stopped working, which greatly worried him and Toriel alike, especially with that huge surge of power. They couldn't check on them.

"Oooh...I hope that the children are alright. I really do want to trust that they know what they're doing." Toriel said softly.

"i really didn't think the whole attacking your kids thing through. i feel like an idiot." Sans sighed.

"Because you really are an idiot." Undyne deadpanned. Sans didn't take offense, he did kind of deserve it.

 _Knock Knock_

Toriel blinked. She turned to the lab doors and walked up to them. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Out-Of-Character."

"...Out-Of-Character who...?"

"It's Out-Of- _Chara_ cter for me to keep you waiting so long, sorry about that." Toriel immediately opens the lab door, revealing The Shift!Dreemurr Trio to be behind it, as well as Shift!Alphys. Shift!Chara waved. "Hey Mom."

"Oh my goodness, my babies!" Toriel immediately hugs all three of them tightly, kissing their heads repeatedly. Asgore and Undyne let out the deep breaths they were withholding. Sans just looked repentant upon seeing them. The trio were definitely happy and glad to see their parents again...however...

"...Mom...you have to remember your sizable motherly attributes. We'd rather not pass out from suffocation." Shift!Chara mumbled casually. Undyne rolled her eyes, trying not to look jealous.

"Apologies." Toriel gently released them and cupped her paws. She looked around and saw no sign of the Classic Dreemurr Trio. "Where are the others?"

"They chose not to come back with us. They have places to go, goals to reach." Shift!Asriel said. "The other me was very, very cool. And such a nice person like me. And REALLY strong. I wanna be that strong one day. Then I can definitely be considered an Absolute Deity, Protector of Monsters! Urahahahaha!"

"Indeed you shall. You're amazing like that." Shift!Chara smiled as she hugged Asriel's side and kissed her brother's fluffy cheek.

"Chara stop that! I'm trying to look amazing, I can't do that if you're constantly cuddling me!"

"That's too bad. Chara is feelin' Cuddly right now. :3" She retorted with a catlike grin as she held one of his ears and nuzzles it happily. "My wittle bwother is so fwuffy~a fwuffy cinnamon roll~"

" _Charaaaaaaaaa_!" Shift!Frisk giggled as Shift!Asriel tried in vain to push his older sister away, his embarrassment very clearly made known to them.

Undyne noticed Shift!Alphys, and her mood took a turn for the positive. "Yo! Alphys, I didn't think you'd be visiting today!"

"Neither did I. Also, you all aren't going to believe this. I saw this epic battle take place in the Judgement Hall. Obviously the children won...but look!" She pointed behind her and Shift!Papyrus walked in through the entrance and managed a wave.

"HELLO!"

Sans promptly dropped his bottle of ketchup. "...pap...?"

"YES, BROTHER. A STRANGE TURN OF EVENTS, I'M DEFINITELY SURE ABOUT THAT. BUT I'VE BEEN REVIVED DUE TO THE ACTIONS OF AN ENEMY, AND THE ACTIONS OF THOSE OTHER THREE CHILDREN MADE IT PERMANENT. IT WAS A RATHER HARROWING EXPERIENCE. REGARDLESS, COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD CAN REALLY MAKE YOU RETHINK A LOT OF THINGS. IT MADE ME REALIZE SOMETHING."

"...what...what's that...?"

Papyrus walked up to Sans and placed his hands on his shoulders. "YOU WERE WILLING TO DO WHATEVER YOU COULD FOR THE BETTERMENT OF MONSTERKIND, EVEN IF IT MEANT DIRYING YOUR OWN HANDS. YOU SURELY SHOW REGRET FOR HAVING TO DO SO, WHICH IS WHY YOU DIDNT TELL ME. WHAT'S DONE IS DONE, WE CANNOT CHANGE THAT...SO I CANNOT SIMPLY LEAVE THINGS THE WAY THEY WERE. I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOU TO SUFFER ALONE, SANS. FAMILY SHOULDN'T DO THAT TO ONE ANOTHER."

Toriel didn't bring herself to come between them. She didn't know how this was possible, but she refused to ruin the moment, regardless of how it's happening.

Sans sighed. "...it's been...really hard without you, bro. being a solo king... _ **sucks**_. i just don't have it in me to lead an entire kingdom, appeal to their hope for freedom, _and_ their happiness in the meantime. there are so many things i wished i could have handled better, i almost ended up completely and helplessly alone..."

"...WELL...YOU ARE NOT ALONE ANYMORE. I'M BACK. AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE."

"...that's...that's really good to know...pap..." Sans brought himself to wear a genuine grin again. Papyrus didn't think it was enough. He pulled the shorter skeleton in for a hug. He did nothing to resist, he just hugged him back in slight fear of him disappearing again.

Asgore sighed. He then reached over to Shift!Chara and picked her up effortlessly, and placed her on his shoulder. "Well then, my child...it seems that you're finally out of danger from King Sans. Now that he has his brother back, he'll begin healing even further."

"That's definitely a plus. We didn't need any more conflict sffecting our relationships." Shift!Frisk said. Asgore smiled as he picked her up and set her on his other shoulder.

"Hey, Alph. You were watching that battle, right? Where did the other three go? You said they weren't staying, did they give any idea of exactly where they were heading?"

"No, I'm afraid not. They just said they have more places to go."

"They came to our universe in search of something important. I have good reason to believe that they'll be doing this for other universes as well. Best we ourselves can do is wish them luck on their mission." Asgore said.

Shift!Asriel smiled as he nodded in agreement. "Yep! They received the blessing of the Absolute Deity, God of Hyperdeath! Of COURSE they're going to be fine!"

"You're such an amazing hero, my child." Toriel snickered as she hugged him from behind and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks Mommy...though I still feel a bit jealous that other me grew horns and I didn't grow mine yet."

"You've got nothing to worry about, Rei. Soon enough you'll grow your horns and become even more amazing than you already are. The Absolute Deity can only improve into better heights of awesomeness." Shift!Chara reassured him.

"Golly Chara, do you truly think so?" He turned to her in curiosity. She just smiled back with the utmost confidence.

"I _know_ so. The proof was right in front of you, after all~"

 **(New Home)**

"Barrier has been successfully broken in this universe." Classic Asriel said, as the human souls disappeared into the afterlife, willingly. He also made sure to destroy the True Reset Button so that no one would lose their memories, and that the progress couldn't be utterly undone. He thought he'd quickly take care of that one issue before they left for the next universe. They have their first piece of Gaster and managed to deal with the persistent problems of this universe to the best of their ability. Their Shift! Counterparts would have to do the rest themselves.

Classic Chara sighed a bit. "Guys...this universe is pretty unique when it comes to our history. Our family. Could that have been how we could have ended up, had the circumstances lined up nearly parallel with theirs?"

"...Well, it could have been. But there isn't a lot of use in wondering about that right now. We're happy the way we are now, even if it took a lot of work to actually get there." Frisk said. Chara looked like he was still in a deep sense of curious wonder, but nonetheless sets it aside for now.

"So what now? You're just going to leave us without making sure we don't get into trouble?" Flowey grumbled towards them. "How do you know we won't just try something again?"

"Because even if you tried, the Dreemurrs wouldn't let you do it. Don't underestimate them anymore." Asriel told them a bit sternly. Happstablook was taking this advice to heart, seeing how these three handled the situation. Though he was most curious about Asriel himself.

 _The power you've put out today was nothing less of extraordinary. And yet you still hold yourself back. You don't like having to use force, but you will if the situation calls for it. The use of lethal force is something you despise even more. Someone with your type of kindness, and that kind of immense , glamorous power...I never stood a chance. Even if you yourself didn't know it..._

"Time to go, boys. We have more pieces of Gaster to gather." Chara stated quickly.

"Right." Asriel and Frisk nodded as the latter took out the multiverse remote, and opened another rift. With haste, the three of them jumped through it, and it disappeared behind them with a blink of light.

Flowey huffed. "Bah! Who does he think he is, trying to tell us what to-"

"That's enough, Blooky."

"Happstsblook..?"

"The young one is right. Hanging onto my hatred so tightly...really isn't good for us. I got unnecessarily wild. That doesn't suit my glamor at all. The world moves on with or without us, Nappsta, and I'd rather we not get left behind. I want to keep up with the trends, not try to destroy them because they don't agree with me." The pink ghost said strongly.

The flower that Nappstablook possed looked shocked at Happstsblook's radically changed outlook. "What...what are you saying...?"

Happstablook smiled. "To put it simply, perhaps _we_ are the ones that need to change..."

 **(?)**

The Dreemurr Trio landed on their feet this time. They looked around, planning to take in their surroundings this time.

...they found nothing but endless white.

"What...? What's going on?" Asriel wondered.

"This can't be right...the remote isn't broken. At least...I don't think it is..." Frisk said as he checked it himself. "No, it's not broken."

"Good. It would be really disastrous if Geno Alphys carefully crafted that remote and it doesn't even last too long." Chara huffed. He didn't know what was up with this place. It looked so barren, and it felt so... _draining._ Not to mention it was uncomfortably quiet. "This isn't a universe, is it? Because this is a pretty boring one if it is."

"I don't think this is a universe. Something feels...wrong." Frisk said. "I don't know what it is..."

"Me neither." Asriel sighed. "I hope we didn't already get lost. That would be a golly gosh darn shame...and very problematic."

Chara looked around the endless white. For some reason it felt...familiar. Very familiar. He thought back to when he spent his time in the Void. This place feels exactly like that, but at the same time drastically different. It felt even more empty. Even more silent. And the most concerning part, he felt weaker. He couldn't come up with an explanation for any of these sensations, nor could he even figure out what this place was. It felt like the Void, but it wasn't at the same time.

...and why did he feel like they were in unbelievably mortal danger all of a sudden? Chara was actually feeling the need to retreat from this place as soon as possible, without delay.

"Frisk...take us somewhere. ANYWHERE. This place isn't safe, it's dangerous. We have to get out of here now!" His instincts were screaming at him to take flight over fight, and he wasn't going to question them this time.

Asriel and Frisk were taken aback. This was the first time in a while that Chara was showing true utter panic and fear. Something seriously struck at his nerves. It didn't take long before Asriel and Frisk had the same sense of foreboding, and they looked at one another, before turning to Chara with immense concern. "We feel it too, Chara. It's not safe to stay here. We'll go right now and-"

A hand was raised...

 **[Music: Errorvania: DJ X Noize]**

"W-Wha?!" Asriel gasped, filled with even more panic than before. All of a sudden, the trio was suspended in midair, entangled in what seems to be a mess of blue threads.

"The hell is this?!" Chara shouted in outrage. Frisk was able to catch wind of the one responsible.

"...S...Sans?!"

The one before them looked like a Sans. But they also saw that his skull, jacket, and slippers were pitch black. His shirt and legs were crimson red. His fingers were yellow, which was also where the blue threads were coming from. His eyesockets were red as well, with yellow on the right and blur in the center of the left. And most eerily, his body was constantly emitting the word ERROR. His yellow teeth spread into a smug, psychotic grin.

 **"Heh. Aren't you kiddos a little _young_ to be runnin' around in the Multiverse?~" **

* * *

**Me: Good news. Storyshift Arc is over. Bad news...this guy. Take this as a sign for things to get really dark really fast. *eyes widen as mouth is suddenly covered by blue threads* Mmph?!**

 **Error: Oh lookie here, a cliff. Would be a real damn shame if we left your readers... _hanging_ off of it. hehehehe... **


	27. Error's Fury: Part One

**Error: Welcome back to this cruddy fan fiction filled with dirty glitches and terrible attempts at humor. With the obviously most important character: Me!**

 **Me: *trapped in blue threads* Hmmmmph!**

 **Error: What do you mean I'm not the main character?! What kind of Undertale Fanfiction doesn't focus mostly on Sans or Sanses?! _IT DOESNT COMPUTE!_**

 **Me: Mmmph!**

 **Error: Oh puh- _leaze_. The fourth wall can't tell me what to do. It already tried. Didn't work out. **

**Me: Mmmm...**

 **Error: Anyway, this pathetic whelp doesn't own me, CrayonQueen/LoverofPiggies does. It'll explain why he'll think his characterization of me is terrible, but you should know that he's really trying. Hmph. He'd better. I gotta look good on my debut.**

 **Me: Mmmmh...**

 **Error: Just shut up and start the chapter already.**

 **Chapter S-S-S-S-Start!**

* * *

 **{Anti-Void}**

"Grrr...nnnggh...agh...!" Chara grunted angrily as he tried to free himself from the blue threads, to no avail. Asriel and Frisk couldn't bring themselves to move too much, except for their heads. Asriel's eyed were still locked onto the one keeping them trapped, multiple thoughts running through his mind. The most prominent one was shared with him and his brothers.

Despite the semi-friendly demeanor, this Sans was NOT a friend of theirs.

 **"Ah quite your strugglin, chump. None of you are going anywhere unless I say so."** Their assailant rolled his pinprick eyes at Chara. He then stepped back and eyed the three of them. **"Hafta admit, it was really weird for me at first. But now I've found the source of all the trouble. And color me surprised, it has to be _this_ trio of troublemakers." **

Frisk and Asriel were a bit put off by how his voice seemed to glitch out and turn to static at irregular intervals. It somehow made him even more menacing than he looked. Chara was not very impressed, but would rather not focus on that right now.

"What kind of Sans are you?!"

 **"Ah! You noticed how different I was from the others you encountered so far. Thanks for noticing!~"** He grinned a bit proudly. **"Anyway, I'm obviously not the Sans you know and possibly love. Or hate. Guess it doesn't really matter. I'm a special type of Sans."**

"Special _how?_ "

 **"What is this, twenty questions? Here I am wrapping you up nice and comfy, and you feel the need to interrogate me. You're being awfully rude, ya know that?"**

"Says the guy who's got us trapped in a mess of strings. Who's the _real_ rude one here?!"

 **"Hey. Compared to what I usually do to intruders, this is pretty decent hospitality. C'mon, I'm trying my best to be civil, and you're just making it difficult."**

Asriel knew better than to believe his words to be entirely true. While this Sans' facial expression was more or less casual, Asriel could sense him leaking unimaginable amounts of killing intent, enough to exponentially supersede Chara's before his redemption. It was more than enough to convince him that he was bad news.

 **"Well. Whatever. You wanna know who I am. It probably won't matter in a couple moments, so I guess I can let you in on a couple things."** He wiggled his fingers, blue threads waving with them. **"The name's Sans. Error Sans."**

"Error...Sans...?" Frisk said curiously.

"Well I guess we could have figured that out, considering the word 'ERROR' is appearing all over your body, and your colors are completely inverted and random." Chara said. He didn't show it physically anymore, but he was still clearly panicking on the inside. Every sense he had was screaming at him to be away from this glitched skeleton as soon as possible. But he couldn't find enough strength to struggle due to these blasted blue threads. "And what the heck is with these blue threads?! How are you even doing that?!"

 **"I already told ya, I'm a special Sans~"** Error grinned playfully/creepily. Chara noticed that the explanation didn't explain anything at all. What was wrong with this Sans?. **"Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about something a _liiiiiittle_ bit more interesting at the moment, which is pretty damn rare. Yes. Let's talk about _you_ three brats for a while." **

"Um...okay. What do you want to know about us...?" Frisk asked politely. This 'Error Sans' was clearly dangerous and most likely unpredictable. He found it best not to do or say anything that could spark even the tiniest of violent reactions he could possibly take.

Error chuckled. **"Welp. The first thing I can definitely say about you three...you've got some s** **erious nerve, gettin' away with what the stunts that three of you pulled. Setting certain events up so that all three of you are alive and well. When in reality, at least two of you should really be dead."**

Chara narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Error sighed. **"Heh. Gotta remember I'm talking to a trio of kids...course they wouldn't understand. If you _really_ don't know just what the he'll you did, then I'll explain it to you." **A plethora of threads appeared behind Error, and he causally leans back into them, as they served as a hammock of sorts. **"First, lemme ask ya somethin'. How exactly did this entire thing begin? You both know already. You both know how all of this started. Go on ahead. Answer."**

Asriel hesitated. Both he and Frisk sensed that telling Error this would have serious consequences, because he was speaking as if he already knew. He just wanted to hear it from their mouths. This slight fear made the both of them stay silent for a little while. Though the possible ramifications of not answering was even more fear-provoking.

Frisk looked up to Error Sans, being completely truthful. "We wanted them change things. My fate, Asriel's, Chara's, everyone's fate. We just couldn't stand the fact that either not everyone gets out of the Underground, or everyone dies. We couldn't take that strict loop anymore. So before Asriel could turn back to Flowey, we made a vow to change things forever. To do something even better than True Pacifist, and to completely make Genocide impossible. A route where no one dies, and no one is left behind. Not Asriel, not Chara. No one. Everyone leaves alive, safe, and happy. Asriel no longer being a soulless being, Chara being redeemed from being a demon, and making sure that none of it could be undone." Frisk nodded after taking a much needed breather. "This was our goal. And we achieved it six years ago."

 **"Ya see? Don't it feel good to be truthful? Ya _filthy brats._ " **The trio was greatly caught off guard by him taking a hostile tone all of his sudden, his eye sockets suddenlt being filled with multiple black 'ERROR' words. **"Asriel. Frisk. You two are fully aware of what you were trying to do, and ya kept going on at it. Along with everyone else. Needless to say... _that seriously pisses me off._ " **

The three of them recoiled again at the hostility seeping into his rapidly glitching voice. Chara felt the threads tighten painfully around him, and he had to resist snarling more in irritation. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!",

Error scoffed. **"Ugh. You three really know nothing, do you? Annoying. All three of you are annoying."** He grumbled as he stepped off of his thread hammock and began pacing in front of the three of them. **"You're from the Classic Universe. The code for Classic Universe, they've been HEAVILY ALTERED! You didn't follow the well-known path that True Pacifist Route is supposed to lead, and you deliberately made sure that the Genocide Route couldn't be reached by redeeming Chara. That's supposed to be impossible!"** Chara took great offense to this. Error didn't care. **"And Asriel was never supposed to permanently regain his physical form AND exist as a separately entity from Flowey. That was only possible because of that STUPID Geno Alphys from a Genocide timeline. Then there was the six human souls helping the both of you out FAR more than they should have! Because of them you now have _this_." ** Error gestured to Asriel's Rainbow Soul. **"And with that precious new soul of yours, you broke yet _ANOTHER_ placed, crucial standard to the routine. Monsters are supposed to be weaker than humans. You outright DEFIED that rule by giving the monster souls of all monsters of the Underground a massive boost in power, making them stronger overall!"**

"Is this rant gonna go on longer?" Chara deadpanned.

 **"Almost finished."** Error held one finger in front of him with slight but extremely clear agitation. **"And to top all of this off...you destroyed the True Reset. All of the changes you made to the timeline, and the Classic Universe as a whole, are very close to permanent. Even a regular Reset won't undo any of those changes. Most of them will be stuck like they are..."** He sighed as he slowed and calmed himself down, scratching the top of his skull. **"Had I known that you three were capable of causing such a ruckus, I would have put a stop to it sooner. But no. I got cocky. They're just three little kids, Error. There's no way they could pull this off, Error. Nothing they can do that you're not prepared for, ERROR!"**

Chara sighed. "Can you get to the point, already?"

 **"Rude."** Error grunted. **"To put it simply, everything is outta whack. The code for the Classic Universe...I can't recognize it at all. Nothing is the same anymore. Everything has been forever changed. It's almost as if it's yet another dirty glitch that I have to clean up."**

"Dirty glitch...?" Chara questioned, cutting him off for the third time. Error glared at Chara and lifted his hand. Chara gasped as unbelievable pain struck through his very being. Blue threads were tightly squeezing his soul.

"CHARA!" Asriel and Frisk gasped in unison, eyes suddenly wide with concern.

 **"That's strike three, you little punk. I don't appreciate being interrupted multiple times in a row. You best not keep mocking my hospitality with that piss-poor attitude of yours."** Error growled viciously. He eased the threads off of Chara's soul, leaving him breathing heavily and sweating off of his forehead. **"Now what was I talkin' about again...oh yeah! To answer your rudely asked question, I have a special job. It's a rather important job, specifically because no one else is willing to do it. But somebody has to, or else it'll never get done. So that someone's gotta be me, ya see."**

Asriel felt coldness seepering around him, simply with those words alone. Error's glitched tone was slowly lowering to rather intimidating levels. Waiting for Error to do what was somehow and somewhat related to calming down. When he was at a somewhat stable level where he can actually talk to him again. "Um...what exactly _is_ your job?" Asriel knew he wasn't going to like the answer, not at all. Error Sans was giving off that kind of impression the entire time.

Error chuckled darkly as he began pacing again. **"Surely ya can figure it out? You kiddos have been going on field trips across the multiverse. Universes that are so radically different from the original. Sometimes they aren't that different at all...but they're still there. Changes in those universes that _clearly_ shouldn't be there. They're nothing but mistakes. Mistakes and glitches that I have to clean up, because no one else will. _There should be only ONE universe._** **"**

The trio watched as Error's grin gradually grew more unhinged, not at all liking where this was going. Frisk put the pieces together. "You...you destroy Alternate Universes...?"

 **"Ding Ding! This one gets it at the drop of a dime! They shouldn't exist...so I get rid of them. Simple as that."**

"How can you call destroying entire universes simple?!" And Chara thought he was a sinister force. He destroyed mere timeliness. Error has decimated entire universes and treats it as if it's a casual job. He's far worse than who Chara used to be. And yet he couldn't help but feel that he and Frisk had something to do with this Sans' current state. But that didn't matter right now. The level of danger they were in as just increased due to this information.

Error shrugged, unaffected by the outburst this time. **"I** **figured you'd say that. My job is a thankless one. But somebody's gotta do it, right? I clean up all the dirty glitches that shouldn't exist. Speaking of dirty glitches...don't think I don't know what you three are up to."** The blue threads tightened around all three of their souls this time, and they grimaced from the building pain it sent through their bodies. **"I'm sensing bits of Gaster on ya. You're tryin' to out him back together. Now...ya gotta realize why I can't let ya do that. He _used_ to exist in the Classic Universe, but that was all said and gone when he was scattered across time and space. Therefore he's still a dirty glitch. And with that, I'll find him and kill him. You see why bringing him back into existence in the Classic Universe would make that job difficult, right?" **

Frisk shook his head. "Gaster has been scattered for so long. He's the only one left that we have to save. We have to put him together so he won't suffer anymore. And now we have a means to do so, we can help him."

Error facepalmed a bit, groaning in aggravation. **"What did I just say? I literally _just_ said that I _can't_ let you do that and that I'll kill him. Ugh, I thought you'd be a better listener than this, Frisk. And not only that, Sans Classic was actually okay with three kids doin' this for him? That seems pretty damn irresponsible of him, isn't it?" **

"Sans fully trusts us to do this. He's left this task in our hands so his own mind can have a break." Asriel said. "I don't think I'll fully understand you or why you hate Alternate Universes so much...but you shouldn't go destroying them! So what if they're radically different from the original Universe? That's why 'Alternate' is there! You call them glitches and mistakes, but the people living in them don't think so! Those universes are as real to them as our world is to ours!"

Error blinked. Then his grin widened while he slowly closed his eye sockets. The blue threads pulled on Asriel until he was up close to Errors face. Error slowly reopened his eye sockets, which were now glitching with 'Errors' and random numbers.

 **"Ya sound just like that stupid artist and that monochrome pipsqueak... _aND_ _thEy bOTh rEalLy gEt On mY NErvEs..._ " **The threads tightened around Asriel's soul, and he let out a yelp of pain, his face twisted into a agonized grimace. **"You're nothing but a trio of troublesome brats that are making my job MUCH harder than it needs to be. You may be from the Classic Universe...but you're also the ones who altered it's code so drastically I don't even recognize it. It's almost like another dirty glitch, but at the same time, it isn't. Not only that, now you're hopping from AU to AU like it's some kind of multiverse-level field trip, just so you can bring back that Gaster Bastard?"**

"What's...wrong...with trying to save everyone...?" Asriel said slowly, having just one eye open. "We made a promise...to Sans...he's been through so much...we really want to do this for him. What's...wrong with that?!"

Error shook his head while letting out more glitched chuckles. He slowly pushes Asriel back until he was in line with his brothers. **"Shoulda expected that. All three of you are filled with Determination to SAVE Gaster. The last person you need to SAVE. Heh."** He shrugged in an uncaring manner. **"What's wrong, you ask? You're naive, Asriel. You've been through hell, and you still have the Determination to keep on kickin'. You're filled with so much Hope and Dreams...that's why no matter how messed up you get, you'll never truly give up. Neither will Frisk. Chara, on the other hand...well, I don't think I need to tell you about that. Moving onto more important matters..."** The threads tightened around all three of their souls, and they all let out a cry of agony. **"I'm afraid I can't let you _Continue_ this little mission of yours. You'll ruin my chance of erasing Gaster for good, and I don't need that on my list of failures." **

Chara grunted, gritting his teeth. "Talk about...a pot calling the kettle black...you destroy AU's...anything that's not like the original...you call them glitches...and yet look at you...you're probably the most messed up glitch of all! You hypocritical jackass!"

 **"Like I said before, at least I'm actually _DOING_ something about it. Now enough of that. I wanna ask you something else." **Error's glare intensified, but his grin didn't lessen. That was somehow worse. **"I know Geno's been to the Classic Universe. Where did he go?"**

"Geno...as in Geno Sans?" Frisk asked curiously.

 **"Duh! Who else could I be talking about? I had him, but then the dirty rogue glitch got away because he had unexpected cover. I know you've seen him. Where did he run off to?"**

Chara's eyes widened in realization, recalling what he overheard when Geno was asked a about what happened to his Frisk:

 _...some things are better left unsaid, geno alph..._

"...He wasn't just visiting our timeline, was he? He was _running_ from someone...he was running from _you_." Chara raised his voice accusingly. "You're the one who erased Geno Frisk after they helped him escape, didn't you?!" _But that also means...Shamir's timeline got caught in the crossfire...he must have destroyed that one, too!_

The threads were tightening by the minute. The pain increasing and almost becoming blinding. Error's grin was growing more unhinged. **"I'm not really known for my patience, kiddos. _I suggest you try not to test it._ " **

"We don't know where he is! He just left without saying goodbye to anyone except Geno Alphys! He could be anywhere by now!" Frisk said both truthfully and desperately. The three of them were in critical danger now, Error's patience was slipping fast.

 **"So he got away again. Tch. Whatever. Just like Gaster, he can't run and hide forever. Sooner or later, he's gonna make a mistake...and that will be the _LAST_ one he ever makes." ** Error narrowed his eye sockets. Frisk could feel how Determined he was. He truly believed he was doing the right thing...no matter how twisted it truly was. **"But for now...I have to figure out just exactly what to do with you three. You're trying to mess up and ruin all of my hard labor. Ya really think I'm gonna let you get away with that?"**

"Don't know. Don't care." Chara narrowed his eyes, which began glowing red. "We're through hearing this crazy rant of yours. Let us go. **_Immediately_** _ **.**_ "

 **"Ooooh! The Demon Eyes! I'm _soooooo_ scared now!" **Error mockingly waved his hands. **"Or what, huh? Whaddya gonna do if I don't?"**

"...Asriel." Chara said simply.

Asriel nodded. Error has made the mistake of not covering Asriel's open paws. Said paws sparked with lightning as he purposely latched onto the threads holding his wrists. _**"Shocker Breaker."**_

 **"...Oh. Errors were ma-GAAAAAAH!"** Rainbow lightning surged through the blue threads and struck at Error, blasting him back and unwittingly releasing the trio from his clutches. They each landed on their feet as Frisk scrambled for the remote.

"Later, sucker!" Chara taunted as Frisk opned a portal out of the Void, and the three of them immediately jumped through it, and it closed behind them.

Error was lying on his back, colorful lightning still surging off of his body. His expression went from deadpan, to outright irritation. He slowly stands back up, dusting himself off and stretching out a bit. Afterwards, strings began manifesting from his fingers, his eyes were filled with 'ERRORS', and the left one was shining a furious cyan in the center. Regardless, he first took a deep breath, then sighed as calmly as he possibly could.

 **"...Yup. It's official. Now I'm _PISSED._ " **

**{Meanwhile: Classic Universe}**

"yo. fluffy kitty. time to wake up."

 _Fwoosh!_

"AAAGGGHHH!" Shamir screamed in pain as his rear was suddenly hit with a burst of heat, making him fall off the couch he was sleeping on. He quickly got up and got into a defensive position, with a dagger in his paw. Though he simply glared as he saw who was bothering him.

Alter!Toriel sprayed a bit of canned whip cream on her snout, casuslly licks it away, and waved to the startled jaguar monster. Alter!Asgore was standing next to her,dining at her rather rude way of waking him him. She smiled mischievously. "heya, kitty. rise and shine. stretch out and get up."

"...You know, the more I see you, the less I can stand your presence. It's getting rather aggravating."

"awwwwh, but i'm such a good person. seein' me shouldn't give you bad vibes, just good vibes. unless ya do something that _deserves_ bad vibes...then yeah, you'll get bad vibes." Alter!Toriel winked. Her left eye flashed with fire when her right one closed. "and bad vibes leads to _**bad times.**_ " Shamir was about to retort, but she raised a paw to stop him. "and before you respond to that, just remember that this little fluffball kicked your tail without even trying. do you really wanna say something that'll repeat that experience?"

Shamir glared at her, humiliation coursing through his being. But...he had to concede. She's proven already that she was the better warrior. And she was the younger sibling. Wondered what that makes of the older one, Alter!Asgore. He didn't enjoy the thought of fighting them both at once because he held onto a grudge. "...No."

"that's a good kitty." Alter!Toriel softly patted his head. He growled at her, but she wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "now, we just gotta wait a moment for the others to get here..."

"We are here." Classic Toriel called from the stairs, slowly coming down. Classic Asgore came down as well, yawning a bit tiredly. Sans appeared in a cyan flash of light, with Undyne in tow. It looked like he warped her here while she was slightly unprepared, though she didn't allow it to show on her face. The best reaction that they could gain from the experience was mild annoyance, because her hair was a bit messy. The way Toriel and Asgore didn't seem surprised indicated that this was a normal thing. Toriel nodded to all of them. "So we can begin as soon as possible?"

"Indeed we can~" Alter!Asgore declared. Classic Toriel couldn't help herself. She bent down and pulled him into a soft and fluffy hug, as she's still immersed in how adorable he was. He blinked a bit before chuckling. "Nyohoho! Hugs are nice~"

The same goes for Classic Asgore. Once again, he reached down and picked Alter!Toriel by the sides, then set her on his lap when he sits on the couch. She looked back at him in amusement. "we're gonna go back to that, huh?"

"Yes~" Classic Asgore beamed as he bugged her close to him, gently squishing her cheek to his own. "Smol Tori is such a cute Tori, Bahahahaha~" He kept one arm wrapped around Alter!Toriel while his other paw reached out to grab Classic Toriel's paw and lightly kiss the top of it. "But of course, _my_ Tori is plenty cute on her own. Hmhm~"

"Asgore...this might be awkward for our Alter! Selves..." Classic Toriel mumbled, though she couldn't help but blush and giggle quietly.

"nah, it's alright." Alter!Toriel waved off their slight concern. "anyway, now that the ones that gotta be here are...well...here...we can discuss a rather important matter. more specifically, you." She nodded her head towards Shamir. He blinked quietly.

"What...?"

"You heard the short fluffball that looks like Toriel. We gotta talk. Talk about you." Undyne declared.

"What's that supposed to mean...?"

"dude, come on. it can't be that hard to figure out." Alter!Toriel said as she rolled her eyes. "we're gonna straighten out a couple things for you before we can let you get out and do something stupid." Shamir glared at her, but she casually ignored it. "you're supposed to be the captain of the royal guard in an entirely different universe."

"Well lemme just remind you...that's not gonna count here. The Royal Guard is disbanded in this timeline, and you oughta get used to it." Undyne said. "I'm gonna be as straight with you as I possibly can so you can properly understand what's going on in the present, without misunderstanding. Yeah. The whole 'Royal Guard Duty' thing...that needs to _stop_. Right here, right now."

Shamir seemed a bit taken aback by this. "Stop...?"

"You've been here a couple days, you should have seen that humans and monsters are not mortal enemies anymore. We've come to an understanding six years ago. Hell, when we broke the Barrier, we stayed in the Underground _anyway_ for another six years just to be sure that they were ready for us to move in. Laying everything out, making quite enough space for us, informing other major leaders that we come in peace and all that junk...we've been doing well. Now I've got time for my girlfriend, and she has time for me! Even moved into the same house, it's great!"

Shamir was a bit doubtful of this. But he could see that Undyne has put on her no-nonsense facial expression for a moment.

"Look. We're not dumb enough to believe that everything about our relations is perfect." Undyne said. The reason why we were forcing ourselves to wait in the first place because our bitter view of humans got six children killed, and that definitely brought a bit of negativity. We had to accept responsibility for that and stay in the mountain a little while longer. It's better than picking a fight over it."

Shamir stared at Undyne for the longest time, eyes a bit dulled with disbelief. "But...we needed those souls in order to break the Barrier, didn't we...?"

Undyne pushed her hair back a bit while looking a bit exhausted. "Look dude, you can't make up a _good_ reason to kill a child who hasn't done anything to you. I already tried that with Frisk, and I still feel like shit for it."

"The immensity of our wrongdoings made us no better than the humans that forced us down there. That's why I canceled the declaration of a second war, as well as had the monsters wait as long as they did. We didn't need anymore trouble placed against us than we needed." Classic Asgore said while gently hugging Alter!Toriel. He noticed that both she and her brother were paying close attention to what the others were saying. "Shamir, we didn't want to allow any more hostilities between humans and monsters to grow due to misunderstanding. Both of us needed to admit our faults and our roles in the conflict, so we can continue onward to a brighter future."

Classic Toriel nodded softly. "We also seemed to notice that you hold some animosity towards my human children, Frisk and Chara. We would really like for you to please attempt to move past that. Whatever experience you had with the both of them in your world, it isn't the case here. No longer. They're both very good boys, the best that they can be."

Shamir turned to the memories he most likely still had full possession of, and looked at Classic Toriel in disbelief. "What...but...I could have sworn that I've seen that child before...and I've witnessed said child..."

"I know what you saw must have been horrible. But I can assure you, neither of them are like that. At least...not anymore for Chara. The effects of hies actions have been mostly undone, and the both of them show much remorse for their actions. That includes my birth son, Asriel."

"we dunno how different things were for you, but we can tell that the world you were in was obviously beginning to suck. unlike this timeline where things are slowly getting better. frisk and chara are both good kiddos. the latter...it was hard for him." Sans informed him. "he knows full well that the things he did are _far_ from okay. for six years, because of his past actions, he's had very severe self-esteem issues that continues to persist even today."

"It's true. He greatly doubts his ability to _stay_ a good person." Classic Asgore said with an audible sigh. "It's a very sad ordeal for him. No matter what we say, and no matter how much better he feels and how sure of himself he is...that doubt will always be there. At the moment, we cannot do anything about it."

"Except to be there for him whenever he feels down. We have no problem constantly letting him know that we're here for him." Classic Toriel said with a soft smile. "Chara is my eldest child. He deserves just as much love, care, and support as Asriel and Frisk. He's determined to live his life atoning for his wrongdoings. And we are very determined to support him through said path."

"so, uh...when the kiddos come back...try not to give 'em a hard time, capiche?" Sans nodded. "they're volunteerin' to do something quite important for me, and i'd rather they not come back from it with them seeing your face still full of scorn."

Shamir quietly listens to all of them explain this to him, seeing as they figured leaving him in the dark for too long would do nothing positive for any of them. They insist that the world he was currently in was a world that humans and monsters were mostly getting along, that his own world was long gone, and thst the humans he saw were not his enemy. In complete honesty, it was a lot to take in. None of them wore a face that resembled deception. They're being completely truthful with him.

"Anyway, dear friend. We would like to know something about you." Alter!Asgore said. "When my sister kinda...burned you into a crisp for trying to attack our Frisk...you suddenly disappeared. And you said before that, you were fighting another Frisk, before that one..." He sighed. "Do you remember anything about what happened? Anything at all?"

Shamir lowered his eyes as he tried to think about what happened to him. "I...I was fighting the human...then something else happened. Everything became all disorted. Then suddenly I was seeing all white for a moment...then complete darkness for the rest of it. I had no idea where I was, or where I was going at all. Just that the human disappeared, our fight completely broken up, and I was lost in that space that you called the Void."

Alter!Toriel narrowed her eyes. "you said that for a moment, everything around you was white. the void is black, not white." Sans sounded a bit confused by this. He was only aware of the Void filled with darkness. How was there one that was completely white? Alter!Toriel looked a bit confused by this too, trying to remember a place alike the Void, but completely white. Then it hit her, and she suddenly realized how serious this mission was, since it involved reassembling Gaster. "welp, me and gori gotta go. like, uh...right now." Alter!Toriel said a bit urgently. Classic Asgore recognized this, and gently placed her back on the floor, feet-first. "it looks like the danger levels are higher than i thought they'd be. we're gonna hafta go after them. they should have the first piece of gaster already, anyway."

"You sound worried all of a sudden. Do you know what Shamir's experience might mean?" Undyne asked.

"i do. and if i'm right about it, them the dreemurr trio is about to become a target because they're looking to reassemble gaster. all the more reason why we gotta follow 'em as soon as possible." Alter!Toriel said, urgency still in her voice. "i meant what i said before, classic me. i said we would take care of them. you can definitely trust us to do so."

"I think I can trust myself to take care of my children." Classic Toriel giggled, but nonetheless was still pretty serious about it.

"Urgency? The situation has become urgent! This has become a major task suiting the Amazing Asgore!" Alter!Asgore declared triumphantly. "We shall not fail! Nothing will keep us from protecting the trio!"

"yeah yeah, you're pretty great bro. time to go." Alter!Toriel said quickly as she grabbed his gloved paw and dragged him along. She stopped and turned back to Shamir. "you. you're coming too."

"Me?"

"yeah you. if i'm right, and i REALLY hope that i'm not, i just figured out who's responsible for destroying your timeline." That was more than enough to get Shamir up and moving. She smiled. "figured you'd agree without hesitation."

"I still don't like you."

"heh. i deserve that one." She continued dragging Alter!Asgore along. "c'mon gori. we gotta hurry up!"

"H-Hold on, Tori! I didn't properly pack my scones!"

 **{In-Between Universes}**

Traveling dimension to dimensions was very interesting. Asriel and Frisk didnt really get a chance to think deeply on the experience be ause they were visibly and understandably freaked out when it happened with Flowerfell. The experience during the journey to Storyshift was very similar to this one. For some reason, when hopping in-between universes like this, the holes are rainbow colored. While in the Void it was black, and the Anti-Void was White. They figured that this type of travel was somewhere in the middle.

Strange.

"Sheesh. What was with that Sans? The guy's a complete maniac. I know what I'm talking about when I say that, because I used to be one!" Chara emphasized while floating through the colorful space. It was slightly disorienting for him and it bordered on causing nausea. But he kept his head together.

Asriel and Frisk were mesmerized by the travel, however. So many colors and such a variety of sensations. The experience so far was quite an enjoyable one. It piqued their curiosity that this is what wormholes between universes looked like. It made the Void and Anti-Void seem so dull. And they were both very ominous...

Speaking of ominous...

"Why do you think Error Sans feels like it's his job to eliminate AU's, when he's one himself?" Asriel asked.

"I don't think he has a legitimate reason for doing this that can be fairly justified. By how he's speaking, he genuinely thinks he's doing the right thing, and he'll use any means necessary to justify it himself." Frisk said. "He blames us for altering the Classic Universe to the point that it's 'Code' is messed up or unrecognizable. At least that's how his perspective sees it."

"But the options we had wouldn't lead all of us to happiness, like we wanted. We just wanted everyone to be saved...why does he have to see that as a bad thing?"

"Whatever. What matters is that we got away from him. I don't want to think about what might have happened if we allowed him to continue." Chara said. "Now, where do we go next? What's the remote pointing us to?"

Asriel looked over to Frisk, as well as the remote. The latter gently handed it to him. "It should be leading us to...wait a minute." Asriel realized something. "Error Sans says that he travels to Alternate Universes to destroy them...he might be able to cut us off!"

Chara blinked. _...Well...crud._

 ** _"ANd DoNTchA knOw tHAT iT's rUDe to tALk aBOut SoMEbOdY wHO's LisTeNIng...heHeHEhe...hEheHeHe...HeHahaAhhAHaHaAhaH!"_**

They all turned around to see a thoroughly pissed off Error following them through the wormhole, grinning and laughing maniacally and glitching erratically. Blue threads were flailing wildly and violently, wrapping around their targets in a matter of seconds. Chara snarled as he struggled as hard as he could.

Error grinned madly. **"Heh. Ya little punks. Thought you could get away from me, eh? Well too bad! Error always gets his target.** He cocked his head to the side. **"Hmmm...it still** **baffles me that you three are so close...and the oldest one seems VERY protective of the younger two..."**

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Chara shouted furiously, struggling against the threads the most vehemently.

 **"Nope. It's far too late for that. You wanted to go on a multiverse styled field trip? Be my guest. Though it seems that you three have always been spending time together. It ain't very beneficial to do so with every waking moment."** Error once again mockingly grins at them. **"So y _oU tHrEE sHouLD sPeND sOMe tIMe aPaRt..._ " **

He swung his hand to the side. The brothers were suddenly sent flying in three different directions while still warping. Asriel hurriedly grabs the remote and sruffs it in his bag, though he tried in vain to reach out to his brothers, who were trying the same.

"ASRIEL!"

"FRISK!"

"CHARA!"

They shouted each others name right before the three of them were driven into different directions and disappeared in a white flash of light. The last thing Asriel saw was Frisk's expression filled with immense concern and Chara's filled with a mix of that and horror, while the last thing he heard was Error's haunting glitched cackle.

Then he lost consciousness...

* * *

 **Error: Oh gee. Another cliff. Quick, everyone go fall off it with reckless abandon!**

 **Me: *shakes head* Nmmmmph!**

 **Error: I _know_ I'm not allowed to push the readers off cliffs. That's why i'm asking them to run off it on their own terms. That way it'll be meaningful!~**

 **Me:*shakes head* Grrrmmmmph.**

 **Error: You're the one who left a cliffhanger two times in a row! I thought tou were getting attached to cliffs!**

 **Me: *mental facepalm***

 **Error: Tch. Captives like you are just so confusing...whatever. We'll see what the next chapter brings. You'd better hope they think I'm in character or you're gonna be in for some serious bad times.**

 **Me: Hmmm...**

 **Error: What do you mean you already are** **? Oh for the love of...I BARELY touched you, you big baby!**


	28. Error's Fury: Part Two

**Me: I manage to get away from Error for the time being. Just in time to begin this next chapter. And a gotta say, SO much is happening here, even I found it difficult to keep up for a while.**

 **Frisk: We're in deep trouble.**

 **Chara: Trouble is the _NICE_ way to put it. **

**Asriel: I got off lucky somehow...**

 **Me: Yep. It may be highly confusing, but make no mistake, they have a purpose. The events created from the previous story DO have major effects on this story, both positive and negative. In a certain characters case...it's most definitely the negative.**

 **When I said that this arc would get dark really fast once Error Sans enters the fray and messes with everyone's day... _I wasn't bluffing._**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **{?}**

Asriel opened his eyes, seeing himself in the darkness. He guessed that it was the Void, but dismissed it when he didn't sense complete and total emptiness. Which meant that he wasn't in the Void, he was just unconscious. He didn't feel too damaged, at least not physically. On an emotional level, however, he was feeling very distraught.

"Frisk...Chara..." The three of them got separated in three different directions when Error Sans ambushed them Mid-Universe Jump. The device was in his bag, but he was currently trying to calm himself down first before he takes any action at all. Recognizing that he was unconscious would also imply that reaching for it right now was positively pointless. As much as he was desperate to just force himself to wake up and get to reuniting with his brothers, he'd hage to be patient and wait until his mind caught up with his body. Which meant he'd have to sit through his immense concern all alone until he does.

That was not a very enjoyable way to pass the time in the least. He couldn't even eat right now, which was just as irritating. Being all alone was also incredibly bothersome. He wondered if Gaster always feels like this, simultaneously existing and not existing. It made his days being soulless seem a bit plain, but at least Gaster kept his emotions.

 **" _Asriel Dreemurr...that is your name, as well as my own._ "**

Asriel's eyes widened significantly as he turned around to the sound of the voice. The shock value increased once he saw exactly who he was speaking to.

Asriel was standing in front of Asriel. It's not the fact that he was standing in front of himself, it's what his other self looked like that served to greatly confuse him. This Asriel was much taller, had scars over his right eye, which was completely white. His fur was faded and slightly gray. He wore a black scarf around his neck that was tucked in by a green lab coat, and he wore brown pants with black shoes. One fang protruded out of his muzzle, which slightly contrasted with his otherwise very sophisticated aura.

 _ **"It would seem that your rather unexpected interruption of Universe-Jumping has landed you in my universe. Do not worry, you are mostly unharmed. Just unconscious...and really hungry."**_ His smile becomes a couple tones gentler. _**"Allow me to indulge my mind a bit. It is an honor to see you in person. Usually, only Toriel and those who remember me are able to see me. However, you can clearly sense my presence AND see me, and acknowledge my existence."**_

"Only Toriel could see you...you mean Alter!Toriel?!" Classic Asriel's eyes widened. "Then that means ...you're from Altertale! And you're the Altertale version of me!"

 _ **"Hm. You're not a genius, but you definitely know how to pick up on certain things."**_ The man now known as Alter!Asriel nodded. _**"To avoid confusion, you can refer to me as Alter!Asriel or Gaster!Asriel. Because in this universe, you and he have swapped places, just like Toriel did with Sans, and Papyrus did with Asgore. I am also referred to as 'the man who doesn't exist'. Much less mysterious as 'the man who speaks in hands', but I'm not one to complain about titles. And as Classic Gaster was the previous Royal Scientist of the Classic Universe, I was the previous Royal Scientist of the Altertale Universe."**_

"Wow...Alter!Toriel wasn't kidding when she said it really wasn't that complicated to understand..." Classic Asriel mumbled. "But wait. If only she and your followers should be able to see you and know of your predicament...then how am _**I**_ able to see you?"

 _ **"You're a special exception. After all, you're me. Or more accurately, I'm an alternate, swapped version of you, the original."**_ He shrugged. _**"I assume you've already met Toriel and Asgore, haven't you? Though I do refer to them as my daughter and son for obvious reasons. I can also assume they'll told you a bit about themselves and the world they live in?"**_

Classic Asriel nods. "They both did. They said the monsters of their universe made it to the Surface as well."

 _ **"Indeed. And...I suppose Toriel tried her best to leave out her little infatuation with Sans?"**_ Alter!Asriel smirked playfully. _**"It's not as strong as it used to be when she was eighteen...but the crush is definitely still there, if significantly more subtle. Sans finds it flattering and quite amusing. But as far as anyone knows, they simply value each other as the closest of friends."**_

"Oh, I see." Asriel nodded. Of course she was beyond embarrassed when Asgore pointed that fact out for everyone to hear, and it left her a highly blushing mess mumbling inchorent words that all border on begging Asgore to stop.

 _ **"Yes. She mostly tries to play it 'cool' but she can sometimes fall into fits of awkwardness that leaves her quite flustered, which is easy to provoke in her. Despite this, my daughter will be one of the most powerful versions of Toriel in the multiverse that you could possibly meet, and very, VERY few alternate versions of her can be considered weak. And I say this with good reason. Once you see her in action, you'll know why I imply this."**_

Asriel nodded in agreement. "I know. I sensed how immense her magic was when I first say hee. It's much like how much stronger all of the monsters have gotten when I powered up their monster souls. I was able to tell right away that she's incredibly strong. Her brother isn't too bad, either."

 _ **"My point exactly. They are my greatest creations. I wish I could tell them how much I love them, and how sorry I am to Toriel for unintentionally tormenting her in her dreams. She could see me, but could never hear what I'm saying. My presence, aligned with the constant Resets, has caused her to develop very severe anxiety issues, just like it did for Classic Sans and his depression. Except unlike him, she can't hide it as well as she'd like to. She always needs her brother to console her when she breaks down without warning."**_

Asriel looked saddened when he heard this. Alter!Toriel suffers from heavy anxiety? And his other self is saying that she doesn't hide it well? That explains that one sentence, and that she said it while trying not to look at him:

 _...it's a different case with you, asriel. we'd best not talk about it._

Asriel lowered his eyes a bit. Then he shook his head and looked up at his Alter! Self. "If we bring Classic Gaster back together, will it effect other universes the same way? If we bring Classic Gaster back into existence, will it bring you back as well? And while we're talking about this, will it also being back almost every other version or variation of Gaster that's been scattered across time and space?" Asriel figured from Geno Alphys' explaining one of the main effects of destriying the True Reset was that changes in the Classic Universe would also effect, significantly or not, other universes out there. He was counting on this to help all the versions of Gaster that _didn't_ deserve the fate they've received.

Alter!Asriel's eyes widened at such a notion. He curiously rubbed his chin to ponder it. _**"I certainly don't consider it impossible. Unlikely, but not enough to be considered unworthy of an attempt. I'm just warning you that you should be braced for disappointment should this not work. And not only that, if that little theory of yours proves to be correct and it brings me back to existence...then all the other versions of Gaster will come back into existence as well! That will be a multiverse-sized revolution! You've already done it once by powering all of the monster souls and destroying the True Reset! The discoveries we could continue to make, the lost years we could repay, the feeling of existence once again returning to us..."**_ Alter!Asriel cleared his throat a bit and quelled his growing excitement. He shouldn't get his hopes too high, but he doesn't want to drop it all together, either. _**"The**_ _ **risk is so high that the payoff will be ludicrously beneficial. But...are you willing to take such a high risk that has such a significant chance of failing? As the youth would put it...are you for real?"**_

Asriel raised his paw and used his thumb to point to the Rainbow Soul in his chest, right next to his Rainbow Locket. "I'm As _real_ as it gets."

 _ **"...I'm glad I've gotten to meet you. From Royal Scientist to Prince Of Monsters. There may be hope for me yet."**_ He looked around as everything began lightening up, the darkness disappearing. _**"You're regaining consciousness. Our chat will end. I do ask that you don't tell Toriel or Asgore that you saw me. Not until I come to them myself...IF I come to them myself..."**_

"...I'll bring you back. Every version and variation of Gaster that didn't deserve to be trapped in the Void...you'll all exist again! That's a promise!"

Alter!Asriel smirked. Asriel said that with Classic Gaster's retudn to existence, he'll bring back every variation of him that _didn't_ deserve to be trapped in the Void. He was not as naive as he used to be. He's taking into account that not every Gaster would be a good one, and that those Gasters deserved their fate. Clever boy, even though it's a bit minor.

 _ **"I'm taking you up on that. I hope we see each other again, in reality."**_

Alter!Asriel disappeared, and Classic Asriel wakes up.

 **{Altertale Universe}**

Asriel squinted a bit as light hits his eyelids. He took a moment to adjust himself before he slowly opens said eyes to gain his bearings.

He could see the sun, and when he looks over to the side and get a visual of Ebott, he could sense a plethora of monsters as well. This Alternate Universe really did make it to the Surface. He must have landed quite a distance away from the city itself. He'd better get over there and see what's going on. Might as well satisfy his curiosity. He focused on the closest monster soul that he would be able to somewhat recognize. Nodding, he teleports there without hesitation.

Moments later, he was in a warehouse that was very similar to Sans'. Speaking of Sans, he could see said skeleton right now. Except he was wearing something very much similar to the Delta Rune robes, black and blue instead of white and purple, and it also came with a hood. He also still wore pink slippers. Asriel noted right away that he seems much more relaxed than Classic Sans.

Alter!Sans looked up from the book he was reading. "Hm. Toriel said that something like this might happen, though she hoped that it wouldn't."

"She thought something like this would happen?" Asriel said, surprised that he wasn't asking who he was or why he was here. Alter!Toriel must have already filled him and others in on what was going to go down. This must have been her anxiety kicking in.

"Yes. And she also said that I should make contact with her if it does. She should still be in your universe, so I'll just let her know you're alright." Closing the book, Alter!Sans stands up and moves over to Alter!Toriel's machine. It was much pinker than Classic Sans' machine.

Asriel took a moment to look around her warehouse. He could see numerous photos of her, Alter!Asgore, Alter!Sans, and what seems to be Frisk, Chara, and...young Gaster?! He calmed himself down when he remembered that he and Gaster swapped in this universe, so seeing a young version of Gaster like this, even if it isn't in person, is still a bit surprising.

Speaking of Gaster, Asriel checked the vials that Geno Alphys had given him. Another one of them has been filled, at least three of them were filled now. This greatly surprised him, he didn't...Gaster!Asriel. Somehow, someway, his essence counted. He would definitely show gratitude to him when he got the chance.

He regained his focus once Alter!Sans started up the machine and looked up towards the screen above the keys. A brief white flash later, Alter!Toriel could be seen on the other side. "Hello, Toriel. I just wanted you to know that I've found your 'friend'. Or rather...he found me. Whatever works."

"oh thank goodness. he didn't land somewhere dangerous." Alter!Toriel breathed a huge sigh of relief. "...though i don't see his frisk or chara. did you get separated?"

"Unfortunately." Asriel lowered his eyes. "We were ambushed by some crazy Sans named Error. He cut us off and scattered us in three different places."

"dammit. so this proves it then...i'm so sorry, asriel. if i had known that error sans was gonna get involved, i would have gone with the three of you straight away." Alter!Toriel sighed. "are you hurt?"

"A bit winded, but I'm fine."

"that's good. do you have the multiverse remote?"

"Frisk gave it to me before we split off."

"okay, so we can still at least follow where they went. this can be turned around if we work quickly." Alter!Toriel nodded. "me and asgore are gonna go after your frisk. you and shamir are going after your chara. and we'll pray that error doesn't interfere for a second time in a row. we don't need that kind of irritation on our minds."

Asriel nodded. "Okay, I understand. Please just go on ahead and find Frisk. I'll be sure to catch up when I can."

"you'd better."

Alter!Sans grinned. "Hm. It seems you've gotten yourself in quite an exciting situation, Toriel. Hope the odds remain in your favor."

She grinned sheepishly while rubbing her neck. "you got it, sans. i've got this in the bag, you'll see."

Asriel blinked as turned towards Alter!Sans. "Hey...is it true that she used to have a crush on you?"

Alter!Toriel's chill look evaporated in mere seconds, and was replaced by immense blushing. "w-w-why do you feel the need to bring that up?! i _swear_ it was just a phase!"

"Ah yes, I do remember those days. She'd ask to eat hot pockets and butterscotch cinnamon pie with me, she'd cuddle up to me when she sleeps, she even sketched a couple pictures of us together in her own spare time." Alter!Sans chuckled. "The Alphys and Frisk of our universe totally ships us."

"sans! _wwwwwhhhhyyyyyyyyyy?!_ " Alter!Toriel moaned in comical dispair, covering her face with her floppy ears. "w-when this suddenly turn into a conversation about the two of us?!"

Asriel blinked. "I...I was just curious..."

"...ha. i know. i guess i can't blame you for simply asking questions. but did they have to be so _personal?_ "

Alter!Asgore suddenly rose up behind her, wearing a cheeky mischievous grin. She could literally sense it on his muzzle.

"...bro. don't you freaking dare."

"How about we tell Asriel about that time that peer pressure got Sans to give you a kiss?~"

 _Floof._

Asriel could hardly believe what he saw. Alter!Asgore did this on purpose, and was clearly enjoying the results given his hearty laughter. Alter!Sans was trying his hardest not to do the same. He could see clearly on the screen. Alter!Toriel's fur suddenly went _floof,_ it got all fuzzy and fluffy due to her flustered levels going beyond her limit. Words could not express her embarrassment. She was glowing bright pink on her face.

"... _wegottagoasrielbesuretocatchupwithuswhenyoucansowecansaveyourbrothersokaybye!_ " Asriel didn't believe anyone was capable of hanging up so fast. But the second she jumbled her words together and finished speaking, she immediately cut off the connection. He sheepishly rubbed his neck, laughing with a slight sweatdrop.

"Golly...she is REALLY easy to fluster, huh?"

"Unbelievably so. It's adorable." Alter!Sans chuckled. "Oh. Before you leave..." He reached into one of the cabinets nearby and pulled out blue prints. He handed them to Asriel. Curious, he opened the blue prints. His eyes widened.

"... _Dreemurr Beamers?_!"

"They're Toriel's signature magical weapon. Asgore can use them as well, but simply prefers close combat. I believe that the Sans of your universe calls his version of the weapons, 'Gaster Blasters', right? I can't really use them. Good thing too, it just isn't my style."

Asriel blinked. Then his pupils turned into stars. "Oh my golly... _THIS IS SO GOLLY GOSH DARN COOL!_ " He realized that it looks a lot like the skull used for his **Hyper Goner.** Which means he could probably use it as well. He looked towards Sans. "But wait...why are you showing me this?"

"Toriel showed me the blueprints regarding her creation. It's one of her darkest secrets...so it demonstrates just how much she trusts me. And I believe she can trust you enough to see this yourself. She even believes you can utilize them as well."

" _Really?!_ "

"Of course. She told me you're a very creative magical prodigy. She believes you can figure out how to use them to your advantage. In fact...she believes your parents can use the technique as well, if they wish. All three of you are talented _and_ hard workers, after all." Asriel smiled at Sans praise. "Now, I suggest you get moving as soon as possible, if you want to go save your brothers."

Asriel reached forward and hugged Alter!Sans. The latter was surprised, but nonetheless returned the hug. "I wish I had more time to discover things about this universe. It seems pretty interesting despite how much similar it is to mine." He released him as he used the remote and opened a rift to another universe. He handed the blueprints back to Alter!Sans. "I'm confident enough to remember the concept on my own. But thank you for trusting me."

"Best of luck to you, kiddo." Alter!Sans waved farewell for now, as Asriel disappeared through the rift. "He's a good kid...wait...what's that smell? Oh _shoot_ , my hot pockets!" He gasped as he turned around and left the warehouse quickly.

 **{?}**

Frisk regains consciousness after a rather uncomfortable crash. Making sure he was relatively unharmed, he slowly stands up and tried to get used to his current surroundings. Judging by the sound of rushing water passing him by, he took a guess that he was in Waterfall. Though...something was different. This feeling. This feeling of emptiness...

He decided to head to the Gaster Room before he checked out anything else. Curiosity wouldn't be very beneficial out here. He needed a straight answer. Luckily he landed right next to the door, so he quickly opens it and closes it behind him. He turns around to see Gaster once again. Although this times he seems much more distraught.

 **"Frisk! Are you alright, child?!"**

"For the most part...yes. I'm fine. Is there any reason why I should...Error Sans." It clicked after a few moments, making much more sense. "Are you talkng about him, and how he attacked me, Chara, and Asriel?"

 **"Indeed. You should consider yourselves VERY fortunate, Frisk. It's highly rare for anyone to have made direct contact with Error Sans and survive the encounter. He's _that_ dangerous. Of course this may have something to do with his hesitation to attack inhabitants of the Classic Universe. But you were getting too close to his line of 'work' for comfort, so you three forced his hand." ** Frisk listened carefully to Gaster as he walled up to him, grabbed one of his packed vials, and waited as the Doctor began gathering his essence and flowing it into the vial. **"Listen well, Frisk. My form is most stablized here, but I can still somewhat see where your brothers are. Asriel is relatively safe for the time being, but you and Chara have landed in two very unfavorable Alternate Universes. You must not dawdle. As soon as you're done, you must immediately flee and hide. And I do mean _immediately_." **

"What? Why?"

 **"Frisk. I truly and fully respect that you try your best to give kindness even to those who hurt you. But remember that Flowey wasn't completely wrong, and neither was Asriel. There will come a time when you'll come across someone who absolutely _CANNOT_ be reasoned with, no matter what you do, or what you have to say. Since you're traversing the multiverse, the chances of this happening as increased drastically. And let me assure you, Error Sans is one of those people. He doesn't have the sanity to listen to reason AND have it sink in for a long-term period of time." **

Frisk looked like he had trouble acknowledging this. "...Are...are you sure...?"

 **"Two very important figures in the multiverse have been trying to get Error to see the error of his ways-no pun intended-but they never made any significant progress with him. No matter how hard they've tried, he is simply will not deter from his highly hypocritcal mission. You are not a fighter Frisk, so the best you can do is avoid him at all costs."**

"But even I do try to do that, I'm stuck in this alternate universe. I gave the remote to Asriel, so I can't even escape on my own."

 **"Then you'll simply have to stay out of sight until Asriel comes back for you. But you cannot stay here, it isn't safe. You must leave, Frisk. They'll find you here...and they _will_ attempt to kill you." **

"...Who will find me here?"

Gaster couldn't answer him, he loses all stabilization and disappears from the room. Frisk sighed as he puts the filled vial into his bag and turned towards the door. One thing that Gaster was correct about, staying here wasn't going to help him in the slightest. He needed to get out there, better to be on the move than be trapped in here with no possible escape if something dangerous could find him. He opened the door and stepped outside.

Then he heard the voices from the Echo Flowers.

"the hell do you mean we can't reset?!"

"How should I know?! One moment everything was going fine, now I can't access the Reset! That shouldnt be happening!"

"dammit! the only way you could be stripped of the reset is if there was someone with even greater determination than you. but we're the only ones here and alive!"

"Obviously not. Someone here just arrived, and they have much higher Determination than us. We need to find them and snuff them out."

"...eh, i think i can find them easily enough."

Frisk gasped quietly. That was Chara and Sans' voice. What were they doing in this alternate universe? How different was it. It was then that he took another look at his surroundings...

Dust. Lots of monster dust.

No doubt, Frisk had stumbled upon an alternate universe during a Genocide Run. But if that was the case, then why is Sans talking to Chara as if he was...

 _Oh no._

Frisk got up, and took a step backwards...he bumped into someone. His soul grew cold at the killing intent being aimed towards him.

"hey chara...i think we've found our little determinator."

Frisk instinctively ducked as a knife nearly slices the back of his neck. He hurriedly moved forward as he turned around to see his attackers.

Sans and Chara. The former's eye sockets were leaking black blood, there was a red spot in the center of his chest, and his grin was downright psychotic. The latter's was the same way. It has been too long since he's seen such a look and it was aimed at him. Though he didn't like thinking about those days too much. It was painful enough as it is.

"Frisk...how is this possible?" Chara noted with a confused glare. "My Determination surpassed yours to the point that you could never take control again. And yet here you are, and your Determination greatly surpasses my own...that is far too troublesome to be let go."

"agreed. we can't have our fun if we can't reset, can we?" Sans said with a crooked grin.

"Sans...what are you doing with this Chara? Did you...did you help him kill everyone?!" Frisk gasped. "But...why would you do this?!"

"eh? you said _this_ chara...ohoho! i get it! you're not even from here! you're from another universe entirely!" Sans chuckled darkly.

"From an entirely different universe, hm? That would definitely explain a couple things. But right now, neither of us are in the mood to care about that right now." Chara narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what the deal is with _your_ Chara, but I'm obviously nothing like you expected. And that works out well for me."

Frisk's gasped again as Sans turned his soul blue and pulled him forward, while Chara lunged for a stab to his chest. His soul immediately changes to green as a shield bubble forms around him, effortlessly blocking the strike. Chara's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden maneuver, and jumped backwards. Frisk was panting from having all of that happen so quickly, he wasn't ready.

"What the...Sans, how did he do that?!"

"it looks like he change soul modes at will. and he appears to be very versatile with them." Sans narrowed his eye sockets, his point being that Frisk was using the green souls magic to heal the light nick he got due to the surprise slash from earlier. "looks like this frisk is no ordinary frisk after all."

Frisk dropped his shield temporarily, still trying to catch his breath. "Sans...why? Why are you doing this?! How many times have you done this?!"

"honestly kid...i lost count. i was thinkin' of starting the game over and keeping score from there." Sans shrugged nonchalantly. Frisk was shocked by Sans' lack of empathy. He didn't have a lot when he first met him, but this Sans felt like he didn't have empathy at _all_.

Chara chuckled at the confused/horrified look on Frisk's face. "You see Frisk...it's really quite simple. Sans and I grew a bit bored after so many Genocides ending with me slicing his ribcage open. So after so many, I offered him a deal...he would join me, and we would make a bigger game out of it. The next time I Reset, I watched as Sans killed off all of his loved ones the first time. He was understandably and highly upset when he killed Papyrus...but he got over that with time. As I told him, he'd get used to it after every Reset. He grew bored of Toriel, Grillby, Undyne, Alphys, Flowey...heh, he couldn't even bring himself to care about his own brother! The more things Reset, the more emotionally detached from the world he becomes. Until it all comes to a close, and you have the Sans you see here. Now unable to feel any sort of emotion. He got rid of them. It was far too much if a burden to have emotions. Don't see why Flowey complained so much about it."

Frisk slowly turned to look at Sans, his creepy grin unchanging. "Sans...you were so full of despair that you actually joined this Chara on her Genocides...? And you're just okay with this decision?! You don't feel the least bit of regret?!"

Sans shrugged. "she put it exactly as you see it, kid... _ **i**_ _ **can't feel anymore.**_ " Frisk jumped as a row of bones erupted from the ground, then swiftly puts up his green shield again when he felt Sans telekinesis push him back down into them, destroying the bones. "tch. you're much harder to kill than you're supposed to be, kid."

Frisk rose from the ground, but chose to keep his shield up. He was looking upon Chara and Sans, immense sadness filling his soul instead of anger. If Chara ever saw this, it would be a devastating blow to his self-esteem. And it was low enough as it is, despite how he usually acts. He didn't know if it was lucky or unlucky that he was here on his own, despite the peril he was obviously in.

"Enough. That Determination was ours. And we're getting it back, one way or another." Chara said, quickly growing bored. "Sans. As long as he's here, our game can't continue. End him now."

"right."

Sans rose a hand as a sinster looking Gaster Blaster manifested over his head. Frisk sweats nervously as he sees the dark void of Sans' eyes. They were the deepest that he's ever seen them, because they're truly avoid of emotion. Frisk could feel that he couldn't talk either of them down as they are now. He could try to escape, but they knew the entire Underground layout by memory as much as he does. He can run, but there was literally nowhere he could hide that they won't find him.

He truly was trapped.

Sans grinned. "hehe... _ **seeya**_." The Gaster Blaster fires his way, and Frisk was prepared to strengthen his shield...

A large wall of fire cuts off the blast entirely, dissipating it within moments. This shocks the two emotionless beings for a bit, and Frisk was also caught off guard. When the fire eventually clears, the ones responsible were revealed.

"NYOHOHO! That sure was lucky! We made it in time AND made it to the correct universe! Golly, this universe hopping is gonna get pretty confusing." Alter!Asgore said triumphantly as he dissipated the last of the fire currently in his glowed paw. He loomed towards Sans and Chara, gasping. "Eeesh! Those two don't look so good."

"that's because they've become emotionless psychopaths, bro. completely unlike our sans and chara, the latter having found redemption already." Alter!Toriel said bluntly. She turned around to look at Frisk, her facial expression turning soft. "are you alright, lil child?" Frisk could sense the motherly tone in her voice, which definitely reinforces that she is indeed a Toriel. He nodded in confirmation. She smiled. "good. now you stay back and stay safe...we'll take it from here." She turned back to Sans and Chara, her glare hardening.

"tori is a lot smaller than i remember." Sans tilted his head curiously.

"don't you _**dare**_ refer to me by that name! you're not a sans who deserves to call me such!" She shouted in defiance.

"I agree with my sister! You're a rather unpleasant Sans, unlike the Sans of our Universe!" Alter!Asgore glared, flames gathering in his gloves. "You have a chance to surrender and prevent a conflict."

"now why would we do that? things just got very interesting." Killer Sans said, holding a knife out to them, as well as a couple sharpened bones.

"Finally, a really interesting change! I'm gonna enjoy turning these two to dust. And then, I'm coming for **YOU** , Frisk." Chara grinned madly.

Alter!Toriel buffed as a ring of fire gathered around her, her pink sweaterdress and purple hoodie flowing with the flames. "hmph. you're quite a cheeky brat, aren't you? you haven't had anyone strong enough to discipline you. i'm more than willing to fill the position."

"Haha! Sans was the biggest threat to me here, and he could never beat me! You're merely a Toriel! What could YOU possibly do that can threaten me?!

Her response to this was to sigh and shake her head, closing her eyes. "welp...damn. you're _**much**_ less pleasant than classic chara and my chara. they've both become decent people eventually. you however...you've got quite the disrespectful mouth on you. that won't do at all."

Alter!Toriel snapped her fingers. The flames around her intensified greatly, and they began manifesting into something over her head. They were forming something above her head, a giant skull just like a Gaster Blaster. But instead it's fangs were slightly sharper, it had horns on top of it's head, and it was slightly bigger than a regular Gaster Blaster would be. It was charging with orange, fiery energy. This was the Dreemurr Beamer Alter!Toriel opened her eyes, the sclera turning black and her eyes, which used to be pink, now a fiery yellow. She wore a grin that promised bad times.

 **"So the first thing I'm going to burn...is your _tongue_** **."**

 **{?}**

Chara wasn't an idiot. He was well aware of what kind of Universe he managed to land himself in. The first couple moments he regained consciousness was not very pleasant, because he was trying his best not to lose his cool.

The dust...it was all around him. It was on the ground, on the walls, some of it was even in the water near Waterfall. The memories were coming back. The most unpleasant memories that he would much rather not come back to. He needed to keep his cool, keep his own mind stable. Or else he was going to freak out and fall into a complete panic attack.

This was a very disadvantageous situation for him, because he didn't have Asriel or Frisk, or any of his friends to help calm him down should he start hyperventilating. It wasn't even that he was scared for himself...he was _terrified_ for where his brothers were. He knew they were capable of looking after themselves, but he couldn't help himself. They weren't safe. He knew they weren't safe yet he was not able to go and help them without the multiverse remote.

Well, as long as he was here, he'd get Gaster's essence and simply wait around the dust...the dust...all around him...so much dust...

 _Stay cool...don't freak out...you need to keep a cool head..._

Chara teleported in front of the Gaster Room door, and quickly opens it and closes it behind him. "No dust in here...there's no dust in here..."

 **"Chara...you seem greatly troubled. I cannot say that I blame you. This world is one of the darkest I've ever seen."** Gaster told him, sighing greatly. Chara took his time, taking one of his vials and filling it with Gaster's essence. He figured it was much easier to do while the man was in liquid form. **"We do not have a lot of time. I must warn you about why this Alternate Universe is one of the darkest."**

"Why? I can already see all the dust out there. I don't see how it can get any worse." Chara mumbled, putting the vial in his back.

 **"It's not the Genocide Run itself that makes this one of the darkest Alternate Universes...it's the concept of who's behind it."**

"Wait...aren't _**I**_ usually behind it...?" He said this very loosely, and with slight worry. Gaster solemnly shakes his head.

 **"...Sans...the Sans of this universe...has become content with compromising everything that made him who he is...if it meant stopping your Genocides. The only way he could think of sparing the monsters from your wrath...is if he did it himself."**

Chara's heart stopped for a couple moments, and his soul nearly followed. He slowly shook his head. "...Sans...no. He couldn't. He _wouldn't!_ " Gaster solemnly nods his head to confirm it. Without a second thought, Chara turns around and runs to the exit of the Gaster room as the owner began disappearing wordlessly. Chara runs out of the room, just barely bumping into someone. "Gah!"

"Huah?!"

Chara pushed the stranger down hard, making him crash into the ground. Though he could see that it was merely Shamir, shaken by the sudden attack. Chara placed a hand over his chest. "Dammit you stupid cat! Don't freaking pop out like that when I'm so jumpy! How the hell did you even get here anyway?!"

"Alter!Toriel used the machine to manually send us to different universes in order to assist you. I noticed that you are all alone...and everywhere I've been so far has been covered in monster dust..." Shamir narrowed his eyes. "How did this happen, it's so horrific! And tis much like my own...timeline or whatever you call it!"

"We need to stay down and not attract too much attention-" Chara's senses warned him to duck, and to duck _immediately_. He pulled Shamir down as a blaster just barely hits either of them. He looked behind him fearfully.

"...heh. look what we have here. looks like i somehow missed a monster." Chara turned around to see the attacker.

Sans. Chara couldn't recognize him. Not because of his outward appearance, but the menacing aura that he was giving off. Nevermind his hoodie being white and the dust covering his body. The look on his face spells absolute insanity. Chara figured out exactly what was causing this immense negative energy. Sans has gained LOVE. He...he really did kill most of the other monsters in the Underground. Chara clutched his chest with one hand as it was suddenly becoming harder to breathe.

 _...Did...did I have that kind of look on my face when...is...is that what I looked like...don't pass out...don't pass out..._

"i gotta say, chara. you look different this time around. i don't think i've seen you with a poncho...unless you reslly aren't from here. that's the idea, isn't it? well...it ain't like it matters." Sans raised a hand as a menacing Gaster Blaster manifested by his side, it's eneegy glowing a sinister purple to show how corrupted his magic is now. "chara is chara, no matter which version it is."

"Sans...you killed the monsters...?!" Chara said, still clutching his chest. The memories and self-hatred, they were both coming back. He didn't want them to come back. He couldn't yet handle them by himself.

"...you forced my hand. no matter how hard i tried, you just wouldn't stop." Sans said a bit solemnly, his grin crooked. "besides...it's not like anyone will remember. the timeline will just reset. no one will remember, so why bother being worried about that? i'll gain the power need, and deny chara the satisfaction of doing the deed himself. better to die by me than by the hands of the maniac."

"...Even though you basically become a maniac yourself...?"

"as i said before, you forced my hand. besides...it doesn't matter. the timeline will reset whether i want it to or not. but no matter how many times it does, i'll keep denying you the chance to kill. i won't let you gain any more LOVE... **Because I'm taking it all for myself.** "

Chara slowly shook his head. "You...you...Sans...what you're doing...it's much worse than giving up. You're just turning your back on everyone! Including yourself! This isn't you!"

"it is now, kid. no matter how hard or how fast you kill, i'll always be faster. you'll never regain LOVE for as long as i continue to exist in this timelime."

Shamir looked to Chara, who was noticeably looking more and more distraught by the second. Then his eyes sharpened as he looked behind him. A blaster was charging behind them. "CHARA!"

Chara didn't properly register what had happened fast enough. He moved out of the way, but he didn't hear anything else or want to see anything else, he just instinctively dodged. But due to being a couple seconds too slow about it, he didn't realize that he could no longer feel his left arm.

Gone.

Sans grinned. "hehe...almost got ya. but i guess for the time being, you've been... _ **disarmed.**_ "

"That pun is not funny at all! How could you do such a thing?!" Shamir said vehemently. He didn't think that this Alternate Universe business could have such a dark side. He twitched his ears as he looked behind him again. The other Chara, the Chara of this timeline, was coming.

Classic Chara just looked at Sans, ignoring the fact he was now lacking an arm. Or maybe he just didn't care. "...You killed Mom...Dad...Muffet...Undyne...Alphys...even your own brother...just so I couldn't get to them myself...?" Chara mumbled softly. The Frisk of this Universe must have permanently lost control, due to having his soul taken by the other Chara. Though a horrifying thought came to him, as he clenched his remaining fist. "What about Flowey?"

"eh? why you so curious about the weed?"

"What. Did you do. To _Flowey_?" Chara wouldn't be asking again.

Sans grinned, his left eye socket having a red light and emitting a purple glow. He slowly reached into his jacket pocket and held out his fist. In an agonizingly slow manner, he opened his hand...and watched Chara's horrified face with a look of twisted delight when the flower petals fell onto the ground. Chara watched the petals fall silently to the ground, until they didn't move anymore. To rub further salt on the already reopening emotional and mental wound, Sans proceeded to step upon the petals, digging them into the ground.

"let's just say...i did a bit of **_weed-wacking_**."

Chara didn't listen. He just stared as Sans slippered foot stepped on the petals of the certainly dead Flowey. That means...

Chara gritted his teeth as black flames began coating his body, clenching his remaining fist, his red eyes glowing furiously. Why?! Why couldn't the past just leave him alone?! He's been trying to be good this entire time, but the mental torment just won't end! He's been trying to move on from who he used to be and try to live his redeemed life. But for some reason, life just didn't want him to feel like he deserved it. Especially if it's cruel enough to show him something like this. Taking his past sins and placing it upon Sans, just to show him how severe the consequences of his actions could have been.

...Error did this to him on purpose. He was toying with his emotions, messing with his already dangerously low level of self-esteem. Apparently the glitched hypocrite can hold a frightening grudge. He wanted him to see exactly how dark a child he was, and what it could have possibly done to others.

Chara stopped clenching his fist, and relaxed his teeth. He smiled.

"Heh...hehehehe...so this is how it is, huh? Choosing to rub my past sins into my face in one of the worst ways possible..." Shamir felt the great need to create some distance. Chara wasn't sounding very stable. Chara grinned as he held his remaining arm out, dark flames building. "So then, Smiley Trashbag...you gained all the LOVE you need to take on the me of this Universe...well let me tell you right now...that won't be necessary. It's almost funny how this is going to go down."

"how do you figure that, kid?" Sans said with a maddening grin.

Chara's eyes turned black, and his grin became crooked and highly unhinged. **"Let's see which one of us is the bigger maniac. =)"** He snapped. His brothers weren't here. His parents weren't here. His friends weren't here. Shamir wasn't close enough to him on an emotional level to do anything meaningful. There was no one around at the moment who could calm Classic Chara down.

 _ **The Demon Returns.**_

 **{The Void}**

Gaster was becoming quite fearful, which was a rarity in itself. He didn't think Error would be cruel enough to send Chara and Frisk to _those_ two Alternate Universes, of all places. Then again, Error couldn't be predicted. Asriel got lucky, bless the child. They were close to reassembling him, and now Error was making sure they couldn't get back in time to do so. He clenched his floating hands.

Asriel has received some assistance, but he needs to be quick.

 **"Nowhere to run now, old man."** Gaster didn't change his expression even as Error stepped into the Void, standing across from him. Instead, he glared.

 **"You can come after me as much as you like, Error. But messing with those kids...now you've gone too far! They've done nothing to deserve your ire!"**

 **"They're a trio of troublemakers and liers. They're brothers of sin, Gaster. Each of them have done something that made a situation much worse than it needed to be. I'm just makin' sure they pay for their crimes. How they pay doesn't really matter to me. Especislly if Asriel or Chara somehow manage to die in the process. That takes away the complications, and Frisk can return to the Classic Universe alone, restoring the rightful balance."**

 **"There is NOTHING balanced about this, Error! You can't even properly justify your actions anymore! You're just making things up and going along with what YOU think is right!"**

 **"Tch. Like I'm gonna take some life advice from the likes of you. Speaking of which...I'm through with this cat and mouse game between us, Gaster. It's time to clean you up, dirty glitch."** Error Blasters, which were like Gaster Blasters but black, began manifesting on Error's sides, charging with white. Gaster narrowed his eyes, not disappearing like he usually does by now. Error blinked in surprise. **"Woah! You're not gonna try and run away this time! You've gained some guts! But wait, I got somethin' to show ya first!"** Error reached his hand to the side as a white portal opened, his blue strings lunging out and grabbing onto something. He yanked his hand back whole saying, **"Ta-Da!"**

"What the dog biscuit?! Lemme go!"

Red.

 **"Error, what are you doing?! She has nothing to do with this!"** Gaster shouted.

 **"Oh, I'm gonna have to disagree with ya there, doc. She has quite a lot to do with this. Or at least...with you."** Error slowly turns to the canine trapped in his strings. **"Think it's time we cut the suspense. You wanna know about your past, dontcha?"**

Gaster panicked. **"Don't!"**

Red still narrowed her eyes at Error, though they raised a bit once he mentioned her. "My past? What could you possibly know about my past?"

 **"I do my homework. And I hafta say Red...you're a pretty complex glitch. And ya don't even know the craziest thing about you. The truth is...you don't have a past. All of your memories have been implanted by Mr. Wingding over there."**

 **"Error! STOP!"**

 **"Oh come on, G. I think she deserves to know, doesn't she? In fact...it'll be a bit more interesting if she knows why _you_ sealed her within the Artifact." ** Red's eyes widened as she turned to look at Gaster, who was clenching his fists and avoiding eye contact with her. **"Ya wanna know why he sealed you away for centuries before he disappeared, Red? He knew. Both he and that dog have tried to keep you hidden away from the world specifically because of your mere existence in the Classic Universe. In fact, you _only_ exist in the Classic Universe, when you really weren't supposed to. Truth is, there really is only _one_ Red. And Red only exists in the Classic Universe...because she's a glitch herself." **Error explained, watching as Red's face lost it's anger and moved onto shock. **"This was because of the constant Resetting and Loading and Erasing. Your existence was pure random chance. You're an accident, Red. An accident with a human soul."** Error grinned. **"The timeline needed to fill in as many missing blanks as it can in order to keep existing, since Asriel destroyed the True Reset. Ya wanna know what blank the timeline made you fill in, Red? Remember those plaques? 'A horrible beast with unfathomable power?' Welp, lemme lay it down for you."**

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH, ERROR!"**

 **"The reason you can't remember anything... The reason W.D Gaster and the Annoying Dog tried to hide your existence. By random chance, the timeline decided that _you_ were to be that beast that absorbed that first human soul. By random chance, the timeline has decided that by having you absorb a human soul, YOU started the Human-Monster War." **

Red's eyes dulled from this realization as Gaster could only look on with a heavy sense of failure. She was never supposed to find out. He hoped she NEVER found out. But Error decided to shut down that prospect in the worst way possible.

Gaster has had enough. He turned Red's soul blue and pulled her away from Error's strings, catching her in his arms. She didn't even register that she moved anywhere. She was stuck on the fact that in the Classic Universe, the only one she really exists in, SHE was the one who started the war, that she was the beast mentioned in the plaques. Gaster sealed her away in the Artifact and had the Annoying Dog guard it, but the damage was already done. The war began, the monsters lost, and they were sealed within the Underground. She was stuck on the fact that her entire existence was meant for only one thing...to fill out a blank. And even then, it wasn't supposed to happen. It was pure random chance. An accident.

 _I'm not...supposed...to exist...?_

Gaster, noticing Red's current state, gently sets her behind him before glaring at Error. **"ERROR!"**

 **"Oh sure. NOW who's a hypocrite, old man? All I did was tell her the truth, while you and the Annoying Dog were trying to keep this from her, and now _I'm_ the bad guy. Well, I guess it doesn't matter either way. Won't change the fact that you die today, G." **

**"...You know what? I no longer care. I tire of running from you. You'll continue to ruin more lives if no one stands up to you. If I'm going to be erased, then so be it."** Gaster blasters formed on both sides of their creator, as he narrowed his eye sockets. The left glowing cyan, and the right glowing red.

 **"But know this. W.D. Gaster will NOT be wiped from existence without a fight!"**

* * *

 **Me: Huh. I seem to really be into cliffhangers. Welp, Red is...kinda broken right now. Asriel is on his way to help his brothers, unaware that time is running out. Frisk is protected by Alter!Toriel and Alter!Asgore from Killer Sans and his partner Chara of that AU. And Classic Chara...welp...he's angry. In a severely traumatized kind of way. He doesn't like his past being thrown back into his face. Wonder how that's gonna turn out?**

 **Guess we'll find out in the next chapter. Bye!~**


	29. Error's Fury: Part Three

**Alter!Toriel: i'm about to put someone in a _serious_ time out. **

**Alter!Asgore: My sister is good at that sort of thing. Being on the receiving end of it should not be desirable.**

 **Classic Frisk: As you'll soon see...things are going to become a bit more problematic than we'd like. But I'm sure we can work it out.**

 **Alter!Toriel: the author has made a correction. looked up our au, they're _Dreemurr Beamers,_ not Dreemurr Blasters. plus, he doesn't own Altertale. seriously, it would be easier if he just said all au's and their characters belong to their owners. he really worries a lot about that. **

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Rich. You really think that you have a chance against me?" Killer Chara grinned alongside Killer Sans, both of them brandishing their knives, a Gaster Blaster hanging over the letter's head.

"oh, you're right. how can i think i have a chance at winning when there isn't even a challenge being presented to me?" Alter!Toriel shrugged mischievously. Chara seemed irritated by her nonchalant attitude.

"You seem annoyingly confident in yourself."

"i could say the same thing about you."

"Because I'm actually in a position to enjoy my superiority over ALL of you!"

"..wow. frisk. i never realized how much your brother changed, until after i heard the voice of this one. she's really annoying." Alter!Toriel yawned, briefly patting her mouth. She then craned her neck, cracking it slightly and shaking her paws before stuffing them back in her pockets.

"Last chance to surrender peacefully. We'd rather not make this more difficult than in needs to be."

"enough of that. this is kill or be killed. _**and we've done a lot of killin'.**_ " Killer Sans said with a maddening grin.

"and you call yourself a sans..." Alter!Toriel muttered in disgust. She shook her head. "i suppose it can't be helped."

Killer Sans held his knife up towards them, greatly anticipating the battle.

Alter!Toriel turned to Frisk. "lil child, be a sweetheart and put a barrier around yourself. i tend to start with a _lot_ of fire." Frisk nodded affirmatively, as he stepped back and used his Green Soul mode to place a shield around himself.

"That can't protect him forever." Killer Chara taunted.

"you won't be hurting him whioe we're here."

"We're in full agreement on that." Alter!Asgore said, placing his gloved paws together and pulling them apart. A flaiming trident filled the space as he gripped onto it's handle. He then twirled it a bit before settling on glaring at his opponents. "Alright, let's do this!"

Alter!Toriel took a deep breath, temporarily powering down her flames and letting her Dreemurr Blaster disappear. She closed her eyes. "what a beautiful day outside...or at least it _used_ to be. the birds are too scared to sing, and you've ruthlessly killed all the flowers, so they'll never have the chance to bloom." Frisk was behind his shield and he could _still_ sense the heat of her unbridled fury emitting from her, knowing Flowey was most certainly killed in this timeline, and that mean Asriel was dead here, permanently. "sans...you've turned your back on everything you stood for. you'll be getting no sympathy from me."

"heh..." Killer Sans grinned.

Alter!Toriel shook her head slowly. "it's dark days like this that make me appreciate how good my life is in my universe. and the though of the two of you permanently rendering that moot in this universe by killing your loved ones, fills me with **_rage_**." Alter!Toriel opened her eyes, her eyes pitch black as she smiled widely.

 **"So I'll skip the 'in hell' part, and just make you _BURN_." **

The ground below Killer and Chara began glowing, as well as getting hotter. Both of them saw what would be coming next, and they jumped away from the spot that erupted with a large explosion of flames that tore through the ground in an almost volcanic fashion. Then right after that, multiple Dreemurr Beamers manifested around them and shot incredibly scorching flames towards them. Chara could clearly see how intense the best was, watching it nearly obliterate a wall behind her. Both she and Killer landed a couple feet away from the explosion, clearly shocked by what happened.

Frisk was just as surprised. From from that powerful yet casual outburst of magic, it was not difficult to tell that Alter!Toriel was a couple degress more powerful than Classic Sans. This is balanced out by Sans being a couple degrees more intelligent than her.

Alter!Toriel's eyes began glowing a flaming yellow, a casual smirk on her muzzle, folloaed by a soft giggle. "oh dear… that was a rather _**explosive** _ start, if i do say so myself~"

 **[Music: Dynami-coffE K]**

Killer!Chara chose not to waste time. She dashed towards Alter!Toriel in a matter of seconds, and her knife slashes at her face. The latter casually moves her head to the right to dodge it. Her right paw gathers fire and she pushes it right into Chara's midsection, pushing her back a great deal and leaving a scorched, steaming spot.

"unlike your 'partner', you still have skin that can be pretty badly messed up by third degree burns. heh. sucks to be you." Alter!Toriel grinned.

"Tch..."

" _ **didja forget about that partner?**_ " Killer!Sans warped right behind her, knife raised. She looked at him with an unimpressed stare, then a smirk. Before he could slash at her back, he was stopped by Alter!Asgore swiftly cutting him off with a slash of his trident. " _ **the hell-?!**_ " A hard kick to the ribs sent him scurrying back a couple feet until he stopped just barely.

"NYOHOHO! We won't let you back each other up!" Alter!Asgore declared defiantly.

Frisk was just staring in awe at Alter!Asgore. Of course Classic Asgore was able to wield his Trident with little effort given his size and strength. But Alter!Asgore was using the same sized trident even though he was much shorter and much less built, yet he wields it as if it were lighter than a feather. The amount of strength that the Alter!Dreemurrs wield is astounding. Magic-wise, and Physical-wise. Maybe Asriel's soul enchantment reached out to them, too. In fact, he was sure of it.

Alter!Toriel was having no trouble dodging Killer!Chara's attacks, moving with such grace that reaffirms that she is indeed a Toriel. Chara grew frustrated enough to try and slice her neck, though the monster simply bends backwards, without her back touching the ground, in a surprising display of flexibility. Ears hanging off of her head, she curiously rubbed her chin when the knife harmlessly passes over her."

"and here i thought you would try something a bit more creative. that's a bit disappointing, really." She clicked her tongue as she stood up straight on her feet, casually dodging to the side of another swipe. "yeah. you're really disappointing. but i'm more than disappointed with you. actually, i'm really _steamed_."

"Ugh! Your puns are worse than the skeleton's!" Killer!Chara groaned as she reached out and tried to stab her opponent, only for her to dodge yet again, sending her assailant right in the path of a Dreemurr Beamer. "What?!"

"can't be that much worse, because sans is hilarious." Alter!Toriel shrugged as the Dreemurr Beamer fired, sending Killer!Chara back and covering her with even more burns than before. Though the most that could be visibly seen on her face was immense agitation. Though her foe wasn't fazed about it at all. "you're quite a despicable child, aren't you? if there's anything i know about sans, it's his powerful mental fortitude. you were able to break it. for that to happen..."

"What's it matter to you?"

"sans is someone i care about. do i really need another reason?" Killer!Chara was suddenly hit by an intense ball of fire to the back, making her stumble a bit before falling to her knees. "he's broken. he's killed so much, been killed so much that he can't even feel the pain. physical, emotional, mental...i can sense nothing inside him anymore, he's a cynical, murderous shell of his former self. **And you're proud of that, aren't ya? Filthy child.** " Dual Dreemurr Beamers manifested on either side of her, and they both fired simultaneously. Killer!Chara had to force herself to move in order to avoid the scorching hot beams.

Killer!Sans was pushed back again as his grin never lessened, even though Alter!Asgore was proving himself the superior fighter. Nonetheless, he was enjoying himself, much to the letter's disturbance. "hehe... _finally_. a challenge for a change, even though it's from a different universe. it was getting a bit dull constantly getting coated in dust without at least experincing a decently challenging fight. this will do plenty. we're gonna have a **_killer time._** "

"...something is _seriously_ wrong with you." Alter!Asgore blinked owlishly in a comical manner.

Killer!Sans lightly craned his neck, before teleporting right behind Alter!Asgore, going for an overhead slice at his head. The furry monsters eyes narrowed as he twirled trident behind him, two of the prongs deflecting the slash in an angle that just barely made the attack miss his head. He nodded strongly as he pushed the trident upward, knocking Killer off-balance, then swiftly turns around for a fire-enhanced punch that collided with the skeleton's cheekbone and pushed him back a bit. He noticed bones began tearing through the ground and straight towards him, so he leaped off the ground before they could jab into him. His eyes narrowed as he held his trident outward, all three prongs shooting a fireball of their own, leading to a tri-attack. Killer grinned as one of his Gaster Blasters manifested by his side and fired off, dissipating the fireballs in an instant. Alter!Asgore used a fire blast from his palm to boost himself out of the way before the blast could make contact, and he roughly lands on his feet.

"Stop doing this, Sans. You're no match for me." Alter!Asgore declared.

"that's up for debate." Killer shrugs carelessly. Alter!Asgore narrowed his eyes as he makes another run for Killer, swinging his trident horizontally. Sans was able to catch it, stopping it in his tracks. "heh! didja really think i wouldn't be able to catch it?"

"Of course I did. That's what I'm counting on!" Killer's eyesockets darker further as he was suddenly lifted up while holding onto the trident. Alter!Asgore smirked. "The difference between you and your 'partner', while you don't have skin that can burn, you're nowhere near as durable! Take _this!_ " Alter!Asgore swung his trident to the other side, slamming Killer into the ground, back first. Alter!Asgore beamed at his progress, but gasped as bones from above attempting to pierce into him. He was protected by a green shield suddenly manifesting above his head. He turned to see Frisk holding his hand out, which was glowing a soft green. "Thank you, Frisk!"

" **spectators shouldn't be budging into our business.** " Killer replied darkly as three Gaster Blasters manifested and aimed towards Frisk. All three of them fired simultaneously, aiming to break through his shield. Though they were immediately countered by three Dreemurr Beamers manifesting in front of Frisk and dispelling the blasts with their own, canceling them both out.

"i meant it when i said we wouldn't let you touch him. i promised classic me i would protect all three dreemurrs." Alter!Toriel sighed. "which is gonna suck for me when i explain to her that our little mission has been shot to hell." _no thanks to that asshole, error..._ She ducked under a horizontal swing from Killer!Chara, clicking her tongue. "ooooooh! _so close!_ "

"Dammit! _**Stand still and DIE!**_ "

"nah. don't feel like it." Alter!Toriel shrugged as another Dreemurr Beamer shoots straight at Chara, scorching her skin even further. Alter!Toriel mock cringed. "sheesh...ya sure ya wanna keep goin' like this? those third-dregree burns will turn fourth-degree if we keep this up."

Killer!Chara clenched her fists, her composure rapidly becoming nonexistent. Ever since she had Sans join her side, the two of them have never lost again, not to anyone of this universe at least. In accounts to resets, neither of them have tasted defeat in years. Now here these two go and beat them into the ground with little to no care, especially from the smol Toriel. She has a real chance of losing now. She didn't like that, it made her angry. And yet, Alter!Toriel couldn't care less about that.

Killer!Sans turned and saw that his partner was having trouble. He tried to warp to help her, but he was struck in the back by a rogue fireball. He turned, only to jump back with a bit of his jacket having three slash marks from the swing of Alter!Asgore's trident. "You're fighting ME right now! No double team for you two!"

"tch!" Killer actually frowned for the first time during this battle. He tried to run towards Alter!Asgore with the intentions of a slash with bones shooting towards him, while a Gaster Blaster manifests right behind the furry monster. Alter!Asgore narrowed his eyes as he raised his right fist, lit with flames. The Gaster Blaster behind him fired off, but Frisk once again places a green shield between the target and the attacker, rendering the attack useless. With that distraction out of the way, Alter!Asgore was free to released the flames in his gloved paw, punching it forward.

The result was a large column of fire that shot towards Killer and sent him flying into the wall while encased in said flame column, resulting in a heavy fiery explosion that managed to heavily burn said wall. Killer Sans clearly felt the damange, soot covering his skull and his jacket and shorts being scorched, as he fell to his knees, his bone attacks decimated and his knife clattering into the ground next to him.

Alter!Asgore sighed as he cooled off his gloved paw. Then his eyes began sparkling with accomplishment. "Nyohoho...I did it! I did a Fire Fist! Just like Alphys's animes!"

Killer!Chara watched with disbelief as her partner was soundly defeated. Rage filled her as she tried to attack Alter!Toriel in a frenzy. She simply jumped back from the swings and shrugged casually.

"admit it, chara. this is gonna be your first loss in a _looooonnng_ time. your streak stops here."

Killer!Chara clutched the ground beneath her. No...this shouldn't be... _this shouldn't be how this ends!_

"Hey!" A slightly distorted voice called out, gaining everyone's attention.

"eh?"

 **[Music Stop]**

The temporal rift slowly opens up from the air. And the one who jumped through it and landed feet first was Asriel Dreemurr. Alter!Toriel smiled with relief. Killer!Chara gazed in utter shock and disbelief.

 _He's..he's alive?! And NOT Flowey?! Impossible!_

"Golly...where did I end up now...?" Asriel wondered, taking notice of the destruction around him. But what he saw first, which was highest on his priority list right this moment, was Frisk. He gasped. "FRISK!"

"ASRIEL!"

The two of them ran towards each other and jumped into a hug. Asriel's small tail wagged happily as relief coursed through his Rainbow Soul. "Frisk! Thank golly you're okay! I thought I wouldn't be able to find you, because I was the only one with the multiverse remote!"

"I couldn't do anything except wait, Asriel. I was getting worried about you and Chara. Speaking of which, we have to go and find him, too!"

"Oh Golly, that's right! We need to find Chara!" Asriel released Frisk and turned towards Alter!Toriel and Alter!Asgore. "Guys, we have to go! Chara needs us!"

"welp, you heard the prince. playtime's over." Alter!Toriel shrugged as she completely cuts her attention away from Killer!Chara. "let's go, gori."

"Right!" He nodded as he made his way over to them, sure that his fight was over.

Though Chara...she was less than happy about this. Frisk noticed this, and kept the others from leaving for a bit before turning towards her. "Chara...I...I just want you to know. There's no reason to continue this torment any longer. Consider stopping all of this and just...try to be someone better. You have the potential to be good."

"...Tch."

"I mean it. Our Chara didn't think he could change either...but with everyone's help, he _did_. He's still lacking confidence to keep it up...but he's holding it together. If he can change for the better, then surely you can too, right? There's no need for people to keep dying so pointlessly. Even the worst person can change-"

"if they just try, right?" Killer!Sans said, still collapsed against the wall. He chuckled darkly. "heh...you're pretty naive, like my brother. ever take into consideration... _ **that there are going to be people who don't WANT to try anymore?**_ "

"We're long past that, Frisk. You're naive for thinking that Mercy crap will work on every single person you meet." Killer!Chara said just as darkly. "Unlike Flowey, who's merely a vessel for that moronic Asriel Dremurr, **Your 'Mercy' is futile on us. And if you think every single person you meet will accept it, you're going to be a burden to your so-called 'loved ones'."**

Frisk was slightly shaken by both of their responses. He shook his head, he wanted to try again. "Chara...Sans...you can't mean that. I know you don't really mean that!"

"Hehehehe..." Killer!Chara shook her head in cynical amusement. "You really ARE an idiot, Frisk Dreemurr. This is a universe entirely unlike your own. For all intents and purposes... **you don't know us, at _all._ " **

With a burst of adrenaline, Killer!Chara leapt upwards, with her Real Knife drawn and glowing a sickly crimson. Frisk gasped as he stepped back, with Alter!Asgore and Asriel prepared to intervene.

Alter!Toriel was faster than either of them, and grabbed the attacker by the wrist, knocking the Real Knife out of her hand and subduing her with no effort at all. Her sclera turned coal black while her irises turned yellow with dancing flames. She was tolerating this child's crap for a while, but that changed the nanosecond she went for a mortal blow against Frisk. **"There goes your one chance of letting this end cleanly. Now you're gonna get _burned_." ** Killer!Chara glared defiantly at Alter!Toriel, devoid of fear. The latter could care less. She raised her other paw, as five giant fireballs manifested over their heads.

She snapped her fingers.

All five fireballs struck quickly and mercilessly, engulfing Chara in a powerful torrent in flames, leaving her screaming in agony. But Alter!Toriel kept an iron grip on her wrist so she couldn't escape. Asriel and Frisk grimanced at the sight, while Alter!Asgore closed his eyes and turned away from the execution.

The screams stopped, and Alter!Toriel let's go of the demon's wrist, watching her fall to the ground, lifeless. Alter!Toriel's sclera turned back to white and her eyes turned back to their normal pink, as she grinned and pointed at the corpse.

" _geeeeettt roasteeeddd!_ ya piece of garbage!"

Frisk seemed shaken by the ordeal that happened before. He should have considered that something like this could happen, that he couldn't just expect for every venture to be completely clean. But perhaps becaude this was a version of Chara, someone whom he's grown to know and love, that he was incredibly shocked by the results of the confrontation. Then he thought back to what Gaster said before the situation began:

 **_There will come a time when you'll come across someone who absolutely CANNOT be reasoned with, no matter what you do, or what you have to say. Since you're traversing the multiverse, the chances of this happening has increased drastically._**

Frisk was brought out of his shock by Asriel placing a paw on his shoulder and pulling him into a hug. "Frisk...are you okay?"

"...Y-Yes...Yes...I'm fine." Frisk was definitely shaken, but not misunderstanding. In Altertale, Toriel takes the place of Sans. So of course she would be much less reluctant to take a life than Classic Toriel. It was then and there that both Frisk and Asriel understood a crucial part of Alter!Toriel, and why Alter!Asgore wasn't reprimanding her.

Also like Classic Sans, once she sees a threat that has no chance of redemption, she'll attempt to put it down without a second thought, and without remorse. Frisk guessed that this was a major reason why she didn't outright kill Shamir. He was a threat, but one that simply didn't understand the situation. But still...he tried to hurt her version of Frisk. Since he could still feel motherly vibes from her, he could guess that the attack made her furious. Words weren't working, so she used force.

"...i suppose it's sunken in now, huh?" Alter!Toriel said quietly, turning towards them with a sad smile. "sorry you kiddos had to see that...but considering your experiences, you shouldn't be that surprised. this was bound to happen." Alter!Toriel said as she walked up to Frisk and placed a paw on his shoulder. "it's a tough thing to swallow, lil child. but there is going to be certain individuals who have close to _nothing_ inside them. they either don't care about the damage they do and the lives they destroy, or are literally are at war with life itself. classic chara was just _barely_ able to pull himself out of that darkness to a meaningful degree, and is actually doing his best to make stick. thus proving that his redemption is genuine. but charas like this one...or anyone like her...they're _far_ beyond your help."

"I...I..."

"heh...it doesn't matter..." Killer!Sans chuckled in a psychotic manner. "as soon as those kiddos leave, chara will regain control, and this timeline is gonna reset...nothing that happened here is gonna matter...so it doesn't bother me...it _can't_ bother me. it'll be back to the old grind...frisk is gone forever here, chara is in control, and i'm her partner...heh...nothing here...will ever...matter...again..."

 _Sans..._ Asriel thought weakly.

"see? that's a good example. whatever chara put him through to make him this way, he's never going to recover from it." Alter!Toriel shook her head solemnly. "alternate universes like this one...will _never_ have a happy ending, even if the timeline is reset. the damage is _that_ deep amd severe. the best we can do...is just leave." Both Asriel and Frisk seemed utterly downtrodden by this, gazing at Killer!Sans with sadness. The reality sunk in, and it was harsh and unforgiving.

Though with this fact, it filled them with immense relief that they were able to pull Classic Chara away from darkness that deep, before it was too late to relieve most of the damage.

"...come on, lil children. we have to get your brother." Alter!Toriel said quietly, knowing they didn't wish to be here anymore.

"Yeah...right."

 **{Dusttale Universe}**

Chara has lost all sense of control, Shamir was unfortunately aware of this. Very clearly aware, as he watched a black aura of pure raw dark energy flow off of the teen, and the crazed smile that came with it. He's never heard of someone getting angry enough that they start _smiling._ This was clearly a disturbing sight. To put extra emphasis on the disturbing, Chara just lost his left arm and didn't even register it!

What he doesn't know, is that Chara has been wounded _far_ worse than that. And many were at the hands of Sans.

 **"you wanna have a MAD time, kiddo?"** Murder!Sans declared with a demented grin. Chara's grin was even _more_ demented.

 **"Mad Time? HA! Is that a joke, comedian? You see, I don't need to have Mad Time, because i'm already _VERY_** **pissed off."** Classic Chara clenched his remaining fist.

 **"heh. I noticed. whaddya gonna do about it, though?"**

 **"That's an excellent question."** Chara snarled, the black flames in his remaining arm intensifying. **"And** **it deserves an excellent answer. =)"**

 **[Music: Dusttale Megalovania]**

Sans was clearly the first one to attack. Multiple bones shot out from the ground at once, and Chara was quick to jump upwards to avoid being pierced. Shamir had to jump in another direction in order to do the same.

 _Clearly Chara's in no mindset to acknowledge that I'm here anymore..._ Shamir thought as he landed to the side on his feet. He heard a crunching sound, and swiftly looked behind him to see another Chara. Or more accurately, this universe's Chara. He could see the Real Knife in his hand, and immediately knew where this would head should he join the battle. Swifty, he pulled out the dual daggers in his pouches, and grinded them against one another, coating them with lightning. This situation was growing more dire in seconds, restraining himself would be suicidal. "Hold it! You're not joining that battle!"

Classic Chara and Murder Sans' dark energy violently clashed against one another, as if trying to demand submission from the other. Sans manifested a Gaster Blaster that surged with purple energy, firing at Chara quickly. He skillfully dodges the shot as he made his way towards Sans, intending to punch straight through his skull. A stray bone from the ground blocked his attack with ease, stopping it in it's tracks. Sans grinned as Classic Chara jumped back to avoid a barrage of bones from impaling him. Shamir's eyes widened as he suddenly jumped up to avoid the storm, while Dust!Chara rolled to the side. Shamir took the chance to attack while he rolled.

 _Charger Shock!_

Dust!Chara was suddenly struck by a series of blue lightning strikes courtesy of Shamir, stopping him in his tracks and rendering him unconscious, due to not being prepared. That should keep him down for a bit.

Classic Chara moved towards Murder Sans again, as the latter casually continues to fire his Gaster Blasters towards the infuriated Dreemurr. **"You think you can just toy with my emotions and get off easy?!"** His remaining arm throws a black fireball at Murder, who raises a wall of bones to defend against the blast. The bone wall holds strong, dispelling the black fire. Murder them pushes his hand against the wall, turning it into a row of bones that begins to follow Classic Chara as he tried to flee from it. It approached at a very fast pace, tearing at Chara's poncho.

 **"ya brought me to this, twerp. you're being faced with the same power you faced me with countless times. karma's a bitch, ain't it?"** Sans grinned as he pushes his hand further out, accelerating the speed of the row of bones.

Classic Chara gritted his teeth as he kept dodging multiple jagged bones trying to tear at his flesh, until he grew agitated eniugh to turn around and stop it himself with a wall of black flames. Indeed, the bones stopped in their tracks.

Sans was gone.

 **"i hate to be a stick in the mud...but i'm afraid you're missing the point of all of this."** Murder Sans appeared right behind Classic Chara. The latter turned around swiftly, only to be punched right in the cheek, powerful enough to send him flying through Snowdin, knocking down a dozen trees in the process. **"or should i say, the _punchline?_ " **

Classic Chara recovered quickly, pushing a tree off of his waist. He spits blood out of his mouth and wipes it with his wrist. He scoffed. **"What a joke. Undyne can punch _magnitudes_ harder than that." **He didn't deny that it still hurt a bit. LOVE has horribly twisted Sans' soul, but it did make him significantly more powerful.

 **"i don't disagree with ya there...heh...too bad she's dead."**

 **"...don't piss me off further."** Classic Chara said lowly. **"It's bad enough you killed the monsters in this Alternate Universe. As well as my supportive friends. My loving parents. My precious younger siblings that I would protect without a second thought. And my...my... _my Spider Princess..._ " **He clenched his fist. **"Seeing a Sans like this, the very person who served as my judge and executioner, going _THIS_ far just to stop an alternate me...it leaves me utterly _disgusted_ at what I used to be! Hell, I outright HATE who I used to be! I wish I could just throw away those memories, but I CAN'T! I have to live with them constantly tormenting me forever, and it seriously _sucks!_ " **

Murder Sans nonetheless grinned. **"is there a reason ya just shoutin' these things out?"**

 **"Hah...hah...no. I just needed to vent for a bit. Though I do thank you for bearing it."** Chara grinned as he held his right arm outward. A dark flaming sword similiar to Asriel's Chaos Blade manifested, and he gripped it tightly. **"Now... _my turn._ =)"**

Murder had to duck fast, because Chara reappeared right behind him and sliced horizontally at his head, just barely lighting the top of his hoodie with black flames. He knew that Chara was now taking this much more seriously. He dodged another swipe that left a cut in his sleeve. He summoned a wall of bones to defend against the onslaught, only for Chara to slice horizontally through the pillars, then downward onto Sans. He warped out of the way, a bit surprised.

Shamir was watching with awe as Chara began fighting back, forcing Murder on the defensive. During the exchange, he had heard what Chara said, what he's done and his inner struggles that resulted from it. Needless to say, he was surprised that Chara hasn't turned to self-destructive behavior. Or maybe he has, and Shamir was too new to even grasp it. Nonetheless, he could hear the agony and self-hatred in the boy's voice.

He truly wanted to stay a good person. Though Shamir caught that other bit as well. _Spider Princess...he's referring to Muffet!_

Murder summoned a Gaster Blaster and shot it straight towards Chara. Chara ducks under the blast and continues to chase down Murder, who kept warping around Snowdin and trying to blast him with his draconic weapons. But he wasn't landing too many meaningful hits anymore. In contrast, Chara wasn't giving him a chance to attack, occasionally slicing at Sans, which resulted in a cut or two on his jacket. Though he did manage to succeed in knocking Chara off-balance by a stray bone cutting at his ankle, causing him to crash into the ground.

 **"gotcha now~"** Murder grinned, a jagged bone manifesting in his hand, and he begins to jab downwards towards Chara. His grin completely disappears for the first time as Shamir appears and deflects the blow with a spiral of wind, serving like a shield. **"what the hell?!"**

"I still do not completely understand what is going on...but I understand enough by now. Chara is truly a repentant soul. You will not be killing him on my watch!"

 **"the hell are you supposed to be, anyway?!"**

"It won't matter to you, so I won't bother telling." Shamir's paw became coated in lightning, and he punches Murder near the left eye socket, making him stumble backwards. After this, Shamir takes a deep breath, and releases a powerful roar, loud and forceful enough to blow the snow around them in different directions. Murder found himself groaning, placing his hands on the sides of his skull where his ears would be. His defense has dropped due to his lack of focus. That was Chara's opening.

Chara jumped forward, dark magic encasing his right foot, and kicked at Murder, sending him spiralling across the snow until he landed on his back. Grunting in aggravation, he regains his balance on his feet and glared at Shamir. He began summoning another Gaster Blaster-

 **"Not happening!"**

 **" _ugh!_ " **Chara slashed the blaster clean in half before it could fire, then kicked Murder back down onto the ground, then placed his foot on his chest to pin him down.

He narrowed his eyes, as the darkness slowly leaves them, returning them to their usual crimson. "I win."

 **[Music Stop]**

A rift opened a couple seconds after the fight ended. Alter!Toriel was the first to land on her feet, wiping off her sweaterdress a bit before blinking at the sight. "huh. looks like we missed quite a fight."

"Fight...?" Asriel and Frisk suddenly hopped into the fray along with Alter!Asgore. Once they had their gaze on Chara, the former two were overjoyed. "CHARA!"

The teen smirks as he stepped off of Murder and waved. "It took you two long enough to find me." The younger brothers immediately latch onto him and kiss his cheeks repeatedly, relief filling all three of their souls. At least for a couple moments, until they saw that his left arm was gone. They gasped. Chara looked at said lack of arm, then rolled his eyes. "Relax you two. You know me, I've taken _**much**_ worse punishment than this." Though that wasn't going to be an excuse for Toriel and Muffet...they were going to _freak_ when they see this.

Alter!Toriel walked up to Shamir and nodded. "well, looks like you were able to hold your own here."

"I did my best."

"ya sure did. good kitty~" Alter!Toriel reached up and petted his head. He tried not to look content by this. "so, what's the situation?"

Chara turned towards Murder, who was trying to regain his energy. "That's a Sans, Murder Sans. He's a Sans who went on a Genocide Run instead of me. In fact, he did this solely because he thinks he needs the power in order to defeat me, since I've completely taken over Frisk in this Universe."

"What?! How can we land in another universe like this?!" Asriel said in shock, shaking his head. "The Universe Frisk was in had you and Sans working _together_ on Genocide Runs!"

"The hell?! What kind of...dammit!" The Chara of that Universe messed Sans up enough to persuade him to join her side, and liked the rub in the fact that Chara used to be a bad person. And it didn't look like the Chara of Dusttale wouldn't be seeking redemption, either. Well...he guessed it didn't matter now. He had more important thing to tend to. "Well, whatever. I'm just glad you two are alright. Alter!Toriel, Alter!Asgore, you have my gratitude. So do you, Shamir."

Asriel nodded. The trio revealed the vials with Gaster's essence within them. "We have the essences where Gaster was at his most stabilized. Geno Alphys said we didn't need one from every single universe, but just enough to create a focal point for all of them to gather in one place."

"So I guess this means our mission is completed then, for the most part!" Frisk smiled.

"...why...?" Chara blinked as he turned towards the weakened voice, revealing it to be Murder Sans trying to stand up, but failing.

"...You wanna know why? You threw away your compassion, while I managed to regain mine. You've stopped caring about your loved ones, while I care about my loved ones more than I do myself. You sunk into LOVE, while I gained love. I've become stronger with love, more than I ever could with LOVE. Corny, I know. But it's the truth, so I really don't give a damn." Classic Chara shrugged. "The one positive thing I gained from this experience, I was forced to confront my genocidal past in the form of the one person who constantly-and violently-reprimanded me for it. Now that I did...I can really begin trying to get over it. The memories might never leave, and the images might never cease to haunt me...but they're not gonna stop me from living my life for real." Chara blinked as the vials with Gaster's essence began shaking rapidly, sploshing around with immense distress. "What the, what's going on with these things?"

"...These are filled with pieces of Gaster, so they're most likely a representation of the state he's currently in." Asriel said a bit grimly.

Classic Frisk looked up towards everyone. "That means...Gaster is in trouble!"

 **{The Void}**

Gaster was mostly a rational, logical man. He wasn't one to give into strong emotions if they would prove to be quite a detriment to the overall purpose of whatever he was currently trying to do. But this certain situation has seriously pushed on his patience, and he wouldn't just stand around and take it, not anymore. He was tired of running. If we were to permanently die in this confrontation, so be it. But that does NOT mean that he had to make it easy for Error.

Gaster Blasters fired upon Error, who jumped right before the blasts connected, and the blue threadss held him stay afloat.

 **"Hahahahaha!"** Error grinned madly, gripping am Error Blaster with said threads. **"Sorry old man! Looks like you missed me by a _thread!_** **"** He swung the Blaster as it fired, leaving the blast curving in an arc and forcing Gaster to warp backwards to dodge it.

 **"Hmph. How long were you waiting to dish that one out?"**

 **"Quite a while. Worth it."** Error shot his hand outward, multiple threads chasing Gaster down. He swiftly avoids all of them even as they all lashed out to him quickly. Error's eye twitched. **"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, old man. Just stand still and lemme do my job."**

 **"I'd rather not, thank you."**

Gaster jumped back as purple glowing bones manifested over his head and fired towards Error. They were clashed with Errors glitched red and blue bones, causing them to scatter into splinters. Gaster just barely manages to pick up that it was a distraction, and jumped back again to avoid the threads trying to latch onto him from above. Landing a couple feet backwards, he took a moment to look back at Red, who was still appearing shocked at what's been revealed to her. Had he not been busy defending them both from Error, he would have tried to comfort her.

He raised his hand as a plethora of bones manifested and they shot towards Error again. An Error Blaster decimated them in a matter of moments. Gaster avoided being struck by the same blast, swiftly moving to the side. This was proving to be rather difficult to deal with. He was still scattered across space and time, thus has little to no access to his full power. The most he was doing right now was stalling for time. It was infinitely preferable over paying down and dying.

He moved to the side again, avoiding a plethora of blue threads, and he manifested bones beneath Error's feet. The glitched skeleton stepped back in surprise, barely avoiding them. Gaster took the opening and used another Gaster Blaster to blast Error while he was stumbling. Error rolls to the side, barely avoiding it.

 **"Leave us alone, Error. It's bad enough that you've succeeded in breaking Red's spirit. There was NO need to get her involved in this conflict between us!"**

 **"Man, it's frustrating that I have to repeat myself constantly. G, Red is a glitch that needs to be erased. She never even suspected that she probably shouldn't exist, until now. As for you, you have lost your right to exist a long time ago, so you're in really hot water."**

 **"So you expect me to just simply surrender?"**

 **"Nah. You're too good for that. I'll have to try... _something else._ " **Error's hand shot outward again, multiple blue threads extending outwards. It didn't take long for Gaster to realize what he was intending to do.

 **"RED!"**

He immediately warped in front of her with his arms spread, grunting in pain as the threads suddenly ensnared him in their grasp, rendering him mostly immobile.

 **"Far too predictable."** Error sneered, casually balancing a glitching bone on his finger, as multiple Error Blasters came into existence, all of them aimed towards Gaster. The matter's eye sockets widened.

All of them fired at once on the defenseless Gaster, engulfing him in a bright white light, and the turbulence was enough to throw Red a couple feet backwards on her back. The smoke mattered little to the Void, but it was cleared anyway. Gaster was collasped, groaning even while the strings still restrained him. Error willed them to lift Gaster up to his eye level, as he walked towards him with a smug grin.

 **"So this is how the Great W.D. Gaster goes out. Permanently wiped out with no one ever remembering him. Pitiful."** Error mocked. **"But hey, now you won't be such a bother to me! And your suffering will end! We both get what we want! I can finally cross you off my personal hit-list!"** Another Error Blaster manifested by his side, it's maw charging with charged energy and 'ERRORS'. Gaster just stared back at him, not batting an eye socket. **"Facing death with dignity, eh? I respect that-"**

 **" _Chaos Buster!"_**

 **"The fu-"** Error dodged quickly as a colorful beam of light struck where he stood, forcing him to release his grip on Gaster. He was rather irritated to see that Asriel jumped into the fray, followed by Frisk and Chara. Then followed right after by Alter!Toriel, Alter!Asgore, and Shamir. Error's eye glitched in agitation. **"You again?! How?!"**

"Dreemurr Determination." Chara responded with a smug grin.

Asriel sensed another soul with them in the Void, and turned around to see Red collasped. His eyes widened. "Red...?" Without breaking stride, he ran towards her in a hurry, stsnding by her side and helping her up. "Red, how did you get here?! What happened?!"

Red didn't respond right away, she was still frozen in the mind, considering the revelations that's been told to her. Slowly, she turned towards Asriel, tears staining her cheeks. "Asriel. I'm not...supposed...to exist? I was just...an unintentional mistake...?" Asriel was visibly shocked by what she was saying, and how she looked. The whole time he's known her, she's never looked nor sounded so vulnerable before.

Chara listened to what she said, then glared darkly at Error. "What the _**hell**_ did you say to her...?"

 **"Nothing that wasn't true."** Error responded casually. That didn't soothe Chara's anger at all.

"oi, shamir." Alter!Toriel called upon the monster jaguar, who looked at her in confusion. She pointed at Error for him. "you wanna know who destroyed your world? you're looking right at him."

Shamir's eyes widened, before they narrowed into slits and glared at Error. "Is this true...?"

Error grinned madly. **"Yep. That was me, bub. Gonna have to thank ya for softening up your Frisk for me, taking the soul was _child's play_ afterwards. Though it seems that I've forgotten to kill you in my rush, and you ended up escaping into the Void by accident. Couldn't find ya after that."**

Shamir clenched his fists. _Error was watching our battle. He was waiting for the perfect chance to take the soul while I was weakened by the time it ended!_ "But why? Why would you-"

 **"That world wasn't supposed to exist. And neither should you."** Error responded. **"In that world, everything was relatively the same. Except _you._ I was like 'No no no, this is a jumbled mess! _Undyne_ is supposed to be the Royal Guard Captain, not this overgrown furball!' So there was a Genocide Route being initiated there, I waited for the chance for you to do my work for me. You kill Frisk, I take the soul and destroy your universe without having to go through the pain of hunting them down!" **Error grinned. **"And all the while, you didn't see ANY of it coming! So what I'm trying to say, Shamir...is thank you. Thank you for making my job a _LOT_** **easier."**

Frisk stood up a little, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you would do this to Shamir, Error. You destroyed his home!"

 **"Oh cry me a river! I've done this dozens of times and I didn't give a damn about any possible survivors. Speaking of survivors, I've SERIOUSLY gotta find that monochrome pipsqueak. Just _looking_ at you reminds me that I've gotta do it." **Error lifted his hand, and wiggled his fingers slightly. **"Oh, and Shamir...you oughta be careful. Someone could get hurt with those sharp objects you have..."**

Neither Frisk nor Shamir saw it coming. Suddenly there was a cross slash on Frisk's chest, both marks were enough to start leaking blood, and the damage was furthered by the two swords being coated with lightning. Simultaneously, the multiverse remote has also been slashed in half, rendering it useless. Shamir's eyes were pitch black with blue outlines. They were wide with shock.

"W-What...?! Frisk, I didn't-!"

Alter!Toriel could see what caused it, as her brother immediately went to tend to Frisk. The blue strings had a tight grip on Shamir's soul, which was giving Error control over his body. _like a puppet..._

"Oh no, Frisk...!" Red panicked, her paws reaching up to cover her muzzle.

Gaster's eye sockets widened when Frisk went down. **"Error, stop this! I'M your target, not them!"**

 **"Sorry G. But it's not just you anymore."** Error responded, the threads latching onto Gaster and lifting him to his side again. **"Red is a glitch. And I can't let either you or her leave this Void alive. And once I'm done with that, I'll get Geno Alphys. She's the one who started this entire mess by giving Asriel the soul of an alternate Geno Frisk. I'll fix all of the mistakes made on the Classic Universe in one go-"**

" _Be quiet_."

 **"Huh?"**

"Just be quiet...you're not...you're not fixing _anything!_ " Asriel shouted defiantly. "You keep seeing everything that isn't absolutely like the Classic Universe as if they're abominations that shouldn't exist! Someone like Gaster who was removed from existence and forced into the Void! Someone like Geno Sans who wonders the multiverse alone, mourning for what he lost! Someone like Geno Alphys, who was a survivor and helped end Genocide in our timeline forever! Someone like _Red_ , who didn't really exist before and didn't know of her purpose, but now she _does_ exist and we're helping her _find_ a purpose! I don't see anything wrong with that!"

The dark intentions Error Sans has, combined with just seeing Frisk get cut down by their new friend Shamir against his will, did an _excellent_ job at setting Asriel off. It was a VERY rare sight, even after years of training with Undyne.

"I'm not as naive as I used to be. I know not everyone can redeemed...sometimes not _everyone_ can be a good person...and I know some of us aren't always happy with what happens to us..." Asriel takes a brief look at Red when he says the last part. Then he turned back around, his eyes slitted and sclera turning black. **"But after everything I've been through up to this point, I will never... _NEVER_...consider being alive, simply _existing_ , to be a sin! Do you hear me?! Shamir and Red...they're not accidents. They're not ****_mistakes._** **And they're certainly NOT ABOMINATIONS! Someone like you, who is incapable of seeing past his own hypocrisy, has no right to decide that they don't deserve to exist!"**

Red seemed greatly startled at seeing Asriel being so passionate about defending her and Shamir and Alternate Universes. Standing up to Error, even after the latter said that her existence was pure random chance and it shouldn't be allowed, Asriel would not be tolerating that in the slightest. She was somebody important to him and his loved ones, and that was that. Her origins would not change how they see her.

Red raised her paw up to her chest. She could have sworn her soul jumped a bit, but not becsuse of Error. This time, it was because of Asriel.

 _That's weird...what is this feeling...?_

Error felt it again. Asriel was speaking very much like the artist, he could tell due to how passionate he was getting about it. He was getting more shocked about this entire situation by the second. And yet at the same time, it was greatly aggravating him that once again, he was being defied. Though this time it's a huge break in his status quo. Instead of a Sans standing in his way and getting in the way in his work, it was _Asriel Dreemurr, of all people._ He wasn't going to just sit here and take it.

 **"Heh...hehe..."**

Error Blasters manifested above him, connected by his blue threads. He grinned madly as he sends a condescending glare towards Asriel.

 **" _Ya shoulda stayed a flower, kid._ "**

"Error. I no longer have any patience or care for **_ANYTHING_** you have to say." Asriel responded calmly. He gestured to the crying Red, the heavily injured Frisk, and the one's Error is currently using as puppets, Shamir and Gaster. He then manifested a Chaos Blade in his paw, and tilted it enough so that Error's reflection could be seen on it. He narrowed his eyes.

 **"Unless it's _'sorry'_." **

* * *

**Me: Welp, Asriel is done taking Error's crap by now. He's gone and made the _ONLY_ monster who's a bigger cinnamon roll than Papyrus, angry. A _Dreemurr,_ no less. Not a good idea. **

**And the next chapter is the final one for Error's intro arc. Be on the lookout for it when it comes. See ya! *Leaves***

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **?:...Well. It doesn't seem like I can overlook this situation any longer. It's grown out of control.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***The Artist is finally on the move...***


	30. Error's Fury: Part Four

**Me: Error, you are being defied!**

 **Error: I'm being defied?!**

 **Me: You are being defied!**

 **Error: How dare those glitches defy me?!**

 **Asriel: The reason should be obvious. We're coming to blows because you can't help but do what you're trying to do.**

 **Frisk: But we won't let you do it. We're going to stand up to you, as long as it takes, as much as it takes.**

 **Chara: Rebellion! We rebel against you!**

 **Red: You guys...I...**

 **Asriel: I'm not going to just stand aside. I won't let him do whatever he wants!**

 **Chara: My thoughts exactly!**

 **Alter!Asgore: ...Awwwwh. I forgot the scones!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **[Music: Errorvania Remastered]**

Asriel was being backed up by Alter!Toriel and Chara, while Alter!Asgore and Red tended to the wounded Frisk. Error had control of Shamir and Gaster, who were only puppets to him with his strings tightly wrapped around their souls.

Alter!Asgore, a surprisingly experienced healer in his universe, narrowed his eyes as his glowing paws hovered over the cross wound on Frisk's chest. Error was forcing Shamir to use nearly all of his power in that slash. It very well could have killed him if this was six years prior. Not as durable as Asriel or Chara, but enough. Though he had come to a rather unfortunate conclusion. He could very well heal most of the damage, but this scar wasn't going away. Red looked a bit worryingly at Frisk, then towards Asriel, who was busy glaring down Error Sans alongside Chara and Alter!Toriel.

"Do not worry, Frisk. The Amazing Asgore will make sure you're alright." Alter!Asgore reassured, trusting that his sister would be able to somehow help curb this entire conflict.

Chara clenched his remaining fist as Error again moved his fingers with the blue threads, as they inched Shamir and Gaster forward more. "Error, you coward! You're not gonna fight us yourself?!"

 **"Now you should know me better than that, Chara. I'm a Sans. I do whatever I can to make** ** _less_** **work for myself. Ya think I'm gonna waste energy fightin' ya all myself? Nah. I'll have Shamir and G man do that for me."**

"Grrr..."

 **"It's not like you're any different. You're quite a manipulator yourself, Chara. There really isn't anything different about us."**

"Except I've actually wisened up and listened to the people trying to help me. You, however, are just continuing on as if it doesn't matter."

 **"Oh puh-lease. That little redemption shtick of yours ain't gonna stick. It goes against the status quo. The status quo must be maintained."**

"Maybe the status quo is a bunch of crap and we decided to change the rules in order to be happy. Asriel and Frisk were through following the rules that didn't lead to everyone's happiness, so they made their own."

Error cocked his head to the side. **"Heh...heh. You're really are just a trio of troublemakers. Ya think ya can just** ** _change_** **the rules whenever you want and expect nobody to notice, expectin' nothin' to go wrong?"** Error lowered himself enough until his feet reached the ground, and he began pacing right to left,striking his chin. **"Ya know that old sayin'...hmmm...oh yeah, I remember! 'You think you are above the consequences.' Well you were right about one thing,** ** _no one_** **is above the consequences. Not even the three of you.** ** _ESPECIALLY_** **not the three of you."**

Frisk shivered intensely from hearing that very familiar phrase. Chara recognized this, and eyes glowed a furious crimson. "Bastard...you did _**not**_ just use that phrase against us."

 **"'Fraid I just did, bub. Ya think you can break a couple major rules that hold your world together and not expect repercussions? Well here's a wakeup call...ya** ** _can't._** **"** Error emphasized, clenching his fist, tightening the grip on Shamir and Gaster's souls. **"Gaster got himself erased from existence, Shamir's home is lost, and Red was eant to fill in a spot of missing information because the timeline decided that it was permanently done resetting itself because of your actions. But by the end of the day, they're just glitches I have to kill. Glitches that you're trying to _save_? You don't even know the possible severe repercussions of allowing these three to return to the Classic Universe alive, so I'm trying to spare you the trouble. Of course, you and Azzy are basically anomalies at this point. Hell, your timeline is _filled_ with many things that shouldn't be there, seriously out of place. It's why I can't even recognize the Classic Universe's code anymore, and the changes are affecting other parts of the mulitverse! Whaddya think will happen if you add MORE anomalies to the mix just because you wanna save them?! Nothing that doesn't have consequences, that's for damn sure. But you three seem to think you're above the consequences, right?"**

"QUIT USING THAT PHRASE AGAINST US, DAMN YOU! And would you also shut up about the whole 'glitches' thing! Whether or not they deserve to exist is NOT something for _you_ to decide!" Chara shouted, emphasizing Asriel's earlier thoughts. "I'd like to emphasize my earlier statement when we first met. Hypocritical. _Jackass._ "

 **"Ya sure someone your age should be usin' words li-"** Error's eye sockets widened as he narrowly dodged out of the way of a Dreemer Beamer's light, also taking care that Shamir and Gaster dodged as well. He swung his head to see Alter!Toriel with one paw on her pocket, and her other paw outstretched. The draconic skull levitates by her side as her eyes glowed flaming yellow and her sclera turns black.

"are ya done yet?" She asked coolly, eyes fully showing disinterest. "because all i'm hearin' from this nutcase is 'blah blah blah, glitches. blah blah blah, multiverse. blah blah blah, consequences. blah blah blah, other stupid things error would say.'"

Error clenched his fists. **"Are you mocking me? Stupid Toriel glitch. I do** ** _not_** **appreciate being toyed with!"**

"take it up to someone who actually gives a damn."

"Which is actually no one, so you're outta luck." Chara smirked. If he had both arms, he'd be folding them right now. That was going to be a rather minor annoyance.

Error looked fully prepared to have a fit, clenching his fists even tighter than before. **"Listen here ya little-"** Error's eye sockets widened again as he finally let's himself notice that Asriel has completely disappeared. Where did he go...?

"Error. I thought I already told you."

Error stiffened a bit as Asriel reappeared right behind him, preparing to swipe at him with a Chaos Blade. He narrowly ducks under the slice and jumps back a decent distance, setting them apart. _Gotta remember he isn't some helpless crybaby anymore. Not in the Classic Universe._

Asriel has already dissipated his Chaos Blade, clenching his fists. "I'm sure I made it very clear. If the words that pass through your teeth aren't apologies, **_THEN_ _I DON'T CARE FOR THEM!_** " The last six words came with a powerful burst of magic that lightly ruffled everyone within the Anti-Void, and slightly pushed back those who weren't filly prepared for the outburst.

Error, Gaster, Alter!Toriel, and Chara are the only ones who stood their ground and didn't flinch. The others were slightly surprised with the outburst themselves.

 **"Ya wanna tussle with me, kid? Fine. But as you can expect from a Sans, I'm not gonna make it easy for ya."** The blue threads tugged on Gaster's and Shamir's souls, forcing them to attack Asriel with Gaster Blasters and lighting shocks. Though the Gaster Blasters were swiftly sliced apart by Chara with a manifested black flaming blade, and the lightning strikes were effectively countered with multiple fireballs from Alter!Toriel. This left neither of the attacks reaching Asriel at all. **"Ugh! Of course you'd stand together."**

"Did you expect anything less?"

 **"I did have expectations. They're rather disappointing."** Error blasters manifested into existence and fired pure white energy tiwards them, the maw filled with "ERROR'S". The trio retreated in three different directions before landing on their feet again.

"well, this is rather troublesome." Alter!Toriel mumbled as Shamir was forced to stand in front of her, blades drawn and coated with lightning. Shamir himself, besides the pure black eyes and blue outline, look rather troubled. "apparently this is a thing that's going to be happening, now."

"I'm feeling rather uncomfortable. And for more reasons than one. I'm being forced to fight _you_. The last time I tried, it ended rather horribly for me."

"don't beat yourself up too much. who knows? if we haven't managed to break error's bold on you yet, you might actually get a hit in!"

"...Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"i can definitely call it an attempt." Shamir was forced to leap forward, slashing at Alter!Toriel with his lightning-coated blades. She easily dodged by benting backwards, stroking her chin. "i can also call that one an attempt."

"My apologies!" Shamir called out as he struck out with lightning coated paws. She easily avoids most of the swipes headed her away, including bending her head to the side just a couple inches. He then send a burst of wind her way from both paws that blew her back a couple paces until she stopped in her tracks. She wasn't too phased, she simply dusted off her jacket and sweaterdress.

"'it's fine. i know you're not in control, so i'll go easy on you."

"...again. Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Shamir sweatdropped. Now he was being forced to shoot blasts of lighting her way. She shifted multiple times, sometimes making a rather silly face involving bunny ears and wiggly eyes. He twitched a bit, and not because of the threads. "Are you...being serious?"

"as much as i can be at the moment." She replied, throwing a ball of fire his way which exploded before it could actually make contact, though the force of the explosion still sent him flying backwards. He wasn't too badly hurt by it, but he still had a bit of singed fur.

Chara made continuous attempts to try and strike at the threads controlling Gaster. This was constantly defied as Gaster's Gaster Blasters kept him at bay. He clenched his fist. "Sans has put a lot of trust in us to restore for him! There's _**no way**_ we're gonna let him down when we're so close! He doesn't need anymore disappointment when it comes to you!"

 **"You've...taken a lot of thoughts on how Sans feels about this."** Gaster noted, the blue threads forcing him to move forward, manifesting multiple violet bones around his being. **"And the malice in your soul...it's decreased drastically. Far from the last time we've met."**

"I've mellowed out a bit." Chara narrowed his eyes as the bones swiftly shoot at him. The flames that formed his blade slowly morped into sharp claws. He was quick to slice apart the projectiles headed his way.

 **"Hmm...Darkness Magic. It seems that your umbrakinesis has improved greatly."**

Chara tilted his head. "Darkness Magic, Umbrakinesis...I'm just gonna stick to Shadow Bending. It just sounds so much cooler than either of those."

 **"Ah, I actually agree with you. Did you come up with that so you could impress a certain spider with the name later?"**

"...I kinda brought that on myself, didn't I?" Chara rubbed his neck a bit, then jumped again as another wave of bones was sent his way. He pushed his hand out as he decimated the bones with a powerful burst of shadow. Gaster wished he wasn't under a puppeteer's control, he really wanted to praise Chara for such a prodigy level use of power.

Error grinned confidently as Asriel glared at him, immense power seeping from the latter. He was taking full advantage of the fact that none of them will do so much damage to Shamir or Gaster, while Red was shaken, and Frisk was still injured and being cared by Alter!Asgore. This left him the one to fight Error Sans. Without the multiverse remote, which was destroyed with Shamir's attack, they won't be going anywhere anyway. And they doubted Error would just let them leave.

 **"You really want to go through with this...alright. I'll oblige you, Flower Boy. I'll even let ya take the first official shot."**

"That's a lie."

 **"...You know Sans better than I thought you did."** Error complimented. He slowly raises his left hand as more strands of blue thread emitted from them. **"Unfortunately...that won't save you here."**

A plethora of glitching bones shot out from the Anti-Void and swiftly fly right Asriel. Eyes narrowed, he uses Chaos Blade to cut through all of the bones headed his way. Then Error sent a plethora of blue threads his way, pushing Asriel to teleport back a couple feet to prevent them from patching onto his Rainbow Soul. He kept his paws on his blade, keeping his eyes on Error at all times.

 **"The multiverse has it's fair share of universes where you're quite an ideal subject, Asriel Dreemurr."** Error said, rushing towards Asriel, blue threads attaching to three Error Blasters with a crazed grin. They each fired at Asriel near-perfect accuracy, though Asriel teleported again in order to avoid them all. Error teleports right in front of him. Asriel's eyes widened as Error slashed a bone shard towards him, Asriel had to defend with another Chaos Blade. They pushed against each other, yet Error didn't look concerned. **"I've seen a lot of em, kid. You're a major focus. Dreemurr Heirs. Half-Hearted Dreemurrs. And the most famous one of all: Dreemurr Reborn. All of those universes, you either come back to life for good, or you never would have died at all. And the effects have created quite the massive differences."**

Asriel blinked his eyes in astonishment. Chara and Frisk were also sure to listen in ln that piece of information. There were so many ways their world could have ended up, had Asriel stayed alive or never died at all. He did imagine that that either of those would place immense differences on the world. For both monster kind and humanity.

 **"It's astonishing, how many people desperately want you to reach that happy ending, they feel like you seriously need a break. In many universes, you somehow get that break."** Error grinned. **"...too bad it's not supposed to go down like that. Either Asriel Dreemurr stays soulless forever, or he gets chopped to pieces as Flowey. Sweet, idealistic, adorable Asriel Dreemurr...your entire existence was doomed to be a neverending hell."**

" **Galacta Gauntlets.** " On Asriel's call, star decorated gauntlets formed on his paws, and he swiftly punches Error across the cheek bone, pushing him back a couple feet. He then leapt forward again to punch Error's ribcage, causing the glitched skeleton to double over slightly. Both of his paws lit with fire magic as he pushed them both into Error's ribcage, igniting his entire body with fire and sending him flying across the Void. Though he recovered easily as he kept himself suspended with his blue threads.

 **"It's written in history, Asriel. In the Classic Universe, you'll never get to be happy. Not only because that's how it is, you just don't deserve it."** Error Blasters formed on their owner's sides and fired towards Asriel, who begsn running around to avoid the lasers. They continued discharging, leading to a continuous stream of energy chasing him. **"Frisk saved you and Chara. That's such a waste. Both of you were lost causes, and the timeline would have been much more stable had you two stayed gone. But no. The three of you live together, and now most things about the Classic Universe has irreversibly changed."**

"I don't see why that has to warrant trying to kill us!" Asriel shouted, a ball of fire magic forming in his paws and firing at Error. It was casually defended against by a wall of glitching bones.

 **"Constantly messing with time and space is the reason why Red exists only in this Universe, and why Geno Alphys continues to exist. The former shouldn't exist at all, and the latter's timeline was erased without her. Those two are walking paradoxes, Asriel. _Glitches._ And I'm the one who's gonna get rid of you all!" **

Asriel remained strong, instead choosing to throw another ball of fire towards Error, who deflects it with glitching bones once more. Though this time Asriel leapt at him with a Chaos Blade in his paws.

"So what if things are drastically different?! Neither Geno Alphys or Red are hurting anyone! No one was endangered by their existence! Everything was fine!" Asriel shouted as he swung the blade, which was once again deflected by glitching bones. Though he kept pushing as he uses one paw to throw more fire at Error. "They deserve to exist just like everyone else in our timeline! They've done nothing to deserve what you're attempting to do!"

Error narrowly dodges the fireball, and manifested more glitching bones to attack Asriel with. All of them failed as another Chaos Blade forms in his paw and he sliced them all apart with ease. Eye sockets narrowing, Error manifested an Error Blaster by his side, immediately firing at Asriel. He avoids it by swiftly teleporting to the side, avoiding the beam of light. He spread his strings and then swiped at Asriel. The Prince formed a Chaos Blade in his paws and they clashed a couple times, Error with a maddening grin as he swiped at Asriel with his blue threads, while Asriel kept slicing at Error which was deflected by said threads.

"They just want to be happy! And this time all three of us are prepared to defend it! Why must you be so intent on destroying all of that hard-earned progress?!" Asriel shouted as he did a side slash which was again deflected. He then pushed back and lunged forward, with Error swioign at him overhead as well. They passed by each other as the attacks grinder against one another. They stood up straight as they stood back-to-back, staring in the direction they were facing. "There's no way you genuinely believe what you're doing is the right thing...do you really think you're in the right, here?"

 **"You wouldn't understand, no matter how many times I explain it."** Error dodged to the side as Asriel's blade just barely grazes his cheek bone. He huffed, irritation quickly becoming prominent. It didn't help as soon as Asriel went back to his Galacta Gauntlets and aimed a hard punch into Error's glitching rib cage again, making him stagger and grunt in aggravation. This fluffy prince was getting on his nerves, really fast.

Red was watching all of this unfold, watching Asriel and the others fight for her sake. She was definitely confused/horrified that she was a paradox, she shouldn't exist yet she did. Asriel has made it quite clear that he didn't care about that. He cared about her whether she previously existed or not. He was making it clear by outright defying Error's attempts to _correct_ the mistakes of the Classic Universe. Because to him, there were no mistakes in the Classic Universe. Only happiness for most. And someone was trying to dangerously ruin that to the point of no return. That was something he couldn't and _wouldn't_ allow. This was made clearer with the ferocity of his attacks growing more present while his focus never waned.

Alter!Asgore slowly got up around the same time that Frisk did, the latter seeing that Red was contemplating everything that was currently going on. It didn't take too long for him to start realizing that Red hearing and seeing Asriel defend her was definitely getting to her. The canine places a paw over her chest, where the human soul she didn't remember absorbing pulsed calmly. She then shook her head and slapped her cheeks with both paws. This wasn't the time to wallow in self-loathing and confusion. Mistake or not, paradox or not, glitch or not, her friend needed her help. And right now, that's the only thing that matters to her. She had a human soul whether she liked it or not. Emphasis on not. But for now, she might as well use her unknowingly enhanced power to help everyone.

She looked towards the others, seeing the blue threads that are controlling Gaster and Shamir, and decided that they needed to go. A glowing chakram appeared in her left paw. She spins around for a seconds before tossing it and watching it fly.

Chara decimated another array of bones thrown his way as Gaster unwillingly prepared to fire a volley of Gaster Blaster rays. Though the enhanced chakram eventually reached it's target and sliced through the blue threads, freeing Gaster from Error's control.

 **"What the?! _NO!_ You mangy mutt!" **Error shouted as an Error Blaster Discharged towards Red. Frisk was quick to manifest a green barrier around her to defend against the blast, causing it to split off and continue outwards into the Void. This was not going well anymore.

"heh. red's got the right idea." Alter!Toriel nodded as she dodges yet another swing from Shamir before leaping backwards, a bit before summoning a Dreemer Beamer and firing at the blue threads controlling Shamir, watching as he falls to the ground, panting tiredly.

"Ha...ha...thank you..."

She briefly patted his head. "good kitty." Shamir tried not to twitch his eyes in aggravation, because he was far too tired to do so.

Asriel managed another blow on Error with his Galacta Gauntlets, pushing him back. Then his paw gathered fire, which also began coating a star in the very center. He narrowed his eyes as he prepared yet another special attack: **"Flame Star!"** He throws the fire coated star and it strikes Error in the ribcage, powerfully knocking him back with a burst of fire and stars.

 **"Gaaaagh! Goddammit! You're much more trouble than you're worth, kiddo!"**

"Then do us all a favor and _leave us alone!_ " Asriel shouted defiantly. It was no use at this point, neither of them were making any plans of backing down from their goals. However, unlike Error, Asriel had allies.

A Dreemer Beamer blast from Alter!Toriel strikes Error in the back, and a black ball of flames from Chara strikes him in the ribcage again. Why was it always the ribcage!? It didn't help that Error lifted his head only to get roundhouse kicked by Asriel, something he didn't expect from him. He really has been taught by Undyne. It would have hurt a lot less of the foot that he was kicked with _wasn't_ coated with lightning, sending shocks throughout his body.

 **"Okay, you know what? _Enough!_ " **Error crossed his blue threads just as Asriel was leaping forward for another attack. The blue threads entangled Asriel, leaving him immobile. They them wrapped around his soul and painfully tightened it to the point where his attack completely dissipates from the strain. **"I'm gettin' sick of your feeble resistance, kid! Very few glitches kept standin' up to me like this! Close to none of them have been a Dreemurr!"** The others froze up once they saw that Asriel was in Error's clutches.

"That's because...they don't want...their world to be destroyed...by someone like you..." Asriel snarled through the pain on his Rainbow Soul. "Maybe it's time...that many more people around the multiverse stand up to you. They haven't done anything wrong to you...so you don't get to judge on whether they deserve to exist or not!"

 **"Why are you so intent on defending these feeble glitches, Dreemurr?!"**

"Because it doesn't matter if the universes other people live in are just an alternate version of ours! Them just existing isn't bringing any danger to the Class Universe! And above all, their homes are real to _them_!"

Error was no longer amused by this whole ordeal. He was pissed that they were still resisting him. He could have been done by now if they weren't so damn Determined. Asriel was sounding too much like that damned artist. Far. Too. Much. Nothing was going his way anymore. That was irritating. Enraging. Absolutely infuriating that nothing was going his way that they were supposed to.

This wasn't right. None of this was right.

His eye sockets began filling with glitches. **"I'm not tolerating your presence anymore, Asriel. I'm gonna make sure you _stay_ dead! Just like you're _supposed_ t-" **He was cut off as a chakram sliced through all of the threads and freed Asriel, who was quick the blast Error back with a powerful Shocker Breaker to the chest. He skidded across the Void, but was able to see Red quickly help Asriel up. **"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" **

"Looks like you've made a serious _Error_ in judgement. Blegh!" Red quipped, sticking her tongue out.

"haha, nice!" Alter!Toriel slapped her knee, while Alter!Asgore facepalmed.

"Are you ready to apologize?" Asriel demanded strongly.

 **[Music Stop]**

Error's eye sockets began glitching some more, as his arms slowly spread apart and more blue threads streamed from them. _ **"ThaT's iT! I'M thROugh meSsiN aRounD! I woN'T be huMIliAted by INsignificaNT glITchEs!"**_

 _He wasn't giving it his all...?!_ Chara said in debelief, though not intimidated by the revelation. He was still a Sans after all, if a maniacal one.

Error was about to lunge at them with a surprising amount of killing intent...but he was stopped by a purple splotch of paint appearing in front of him. His eye sockets widened. **"No way...!"**

 _ **SWIPE!**_

 _ **"Mmph?!"**_ Error stepped back a couple feet as he was trying to wipe the paint off of his face. **"Damn you...!"**

"You've caused enough of a ruckus for today, Error. Get lost, and leave these kids alone." This was blasphemous. All this hard work and nothing to show for it. And now that HE was interfering, he had no chance of winning this confrontation. His puppets were freed. He was painfully outnumbered. He had to retreat.

 **"Grrr...of all the times _you'd_ show up, it had to be NOW...dammit..." ** With this, Error formed a portal to another part of the Anti-Void, and disappeared through it.

The being with the paintbrush huffed, swirling around and placing it on his back, before turning towards the others. He looked towards Asriel especially, with a nod of acknowledgement. "No matter how different the AU is, it's still home to someone. Well said, Asriel Dreemurr."

"You...who are you...?"

"I'll explain that later. But right now, let's get you home so you can complete your mission. Your multiverse remote got smashed, so I'll have to take you there myself. Gaster, just sit tight for a little bit kay?" The painter swiftly swipes his brush a couple times, forming a bigger splotch in the Void and jumping through it. The others looked at one another strangely, except for Alter!Toriel and Alter!Asgore, then all of the soon jumped through the splotch of paint, minus Gaster.

 **{Classic Universe}**

The painter was the very first one to exit from the spot on the other side. The Dreemurr Trio followed right after. Alter!Asgore and Alter!Toriel also follwed right after, alongside Red and Shamir. Everyone made it to the Classic Universe safely.

"Whoo! Safe and Sound, for the most part!" The painter said with a wipe of his brow. "In any case, we should probably inform your family that-"

"What was that noise?"

" _Zoinks!_ "

Toriel and Asgore stepped out of their house. They and the others have been worried sick since the Dreemurr Trio have been taking a long time with their venture. And Red disappeared without a trace, so they were trying to track them down. Though to Toriel's relief, she was able to find the three of them, as well as Red herself. She walked up to them, fully prepared to hug. Though she topped short once she saw what she saw. She had no care for the painter at first, he didn't even remotely enter her line of thought. No, what had her concerned, was her children. Asriel was scuffled up and had harsh lines on his fur, Frisk had an X-shaped scar on his chest, and Chara was missing an arm.

Asriel briefly nudged Chara's shoulder. "Hey, Chara. I think we're..."

"I know, Azzy." He deadpanned, aware of what was going to happen next. With a huge sigh of reluctant acceptance, with his remaining arm still intact, he gently facepalmed as he waited patiently for the inevitable.

Frisk even counted it down. "Three...two...one.."

 _ **"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABIES?!"**_ Toriel shouted in horror and panic. She felt her world darken, as she suddenly fell backwards, unconscious. Asgore gasped as he swiftly catches her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Tori?! _TORI?!_ " He gently patted her cheek in an attempt to bring her back to stable consciousness. "Honey! Speak to me! Speak to me, love!"

"Gorey...babies...my...my babies...babies are hurt...mommy must...must protect...babies...baaby babies...waawh..." She mumbled incoherently, her eyes becoming comical swirl lines that continued to slowly spin around.

Alter!Toriel watched her Classic self faint, Alter!Asgore had his paws over his mouth from shock. Shamir and Red sweatdropped from the extreme reaction. The painter just seemed to find the whole situation awkward and quite unexpected.

"...she's taking it better than i thought she would." Alter!Toriel finally commented.

 **(Later...)**

After Toriel was properly resuscitated from unconsciousness, she outright _**REFUSED**_ to let the Dreemurr Trio out of her sight. Seriously. After calling all of their friends as well as applying some healing magic to the three boys, she simply sat herself on the couch, placed all three of them next to her, and she never let them leave her side since. Asriel was in her lap, while Frisk and Chara were on her sides.

"Mom...this isn't necessary."

"Yes it is." Smooch.

"Mommy..."

"Is it making you three uncomfortable?" Smooch.

"Of course not..."

"Then we're fine." Smooch.

The embarrassment these three experience is immense whenever Toriel gets like this. Her motherly instinct kicks into overdrive, and any distance that isn't within her arms length was considered unsafe. She's been kissing the tops of their heads multiple times every time they spoke. Asgore just calmly sipped his tea and just let's his wife do as she pleases. He knew better than to try and pull them away from her, even when they asked for it.

"Now, who may you be again?" Asgore asked the painter, who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Ah! I've already shown myself to you, so I might as well go all the way!" The painter grinned as he began standing up. "My name is Ink! Guardian of the Multi-"

Bam! _Shiver._

"Oooooowwowowowowow! I got up too fast! Hurt my kneecap! Huuuurrrrt my kneecap! Oooh! Ouch!" The painter hopped around on one foot, eye sockets closed in pain as his scarf flailed around wildly, as well as his paintbrush. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at the somewhat childish display.

"... _Please_ tell me this moron wasn't gonna say he's the Guardian of the Multiverse." Undyne deadpanned.

"I don't know, Undyne. He was pretty close to saying it." Alphys said curiously.

"And of _course_ he had to be a Sans, right?"

"I guess..."

When Ink was done lightly nursing his sore kneecap, he stomped the ground. "Dang it all to heck! You ruined your amazing intro, Ink! You had _one shot_ to make a good impression to Classic Sans and you BLEW IT! Ya just couldn't wait until you- _Bleeeeeeaaagh!_ " Everyone jumped out of their seats when Ink just began vomiting...well...ink, from his mouth. It must have been from the immense frustration caused by ruining his own introduction. Once it was over, leaving a large black puddle of ink on the ground, he blinked owlishly. "...we were talking about something, right?" This time, everyone just fell over in a comical fashion, leaving Ink to wonder why they were all so floored.

 _Again...somebody PLEASE tell me he isn't really Guardian of the Multiverse._ Undyne mentally deadpanned.

Classic Sans rubbed his neck. "uh...guardian of the multiverse, eh? why would you wanna impress me?"

"Are you kidding?! Sans Classic the Original! The one that came before all! I didn't expect to meet you so soon! I was trying to improvise on the fly, but I mucked it all up by that stupid table-no offense to you, Miss Toriel. It's a very nice table."

"Thank you~"

"Anyway, Classic Sans is the original. He's a legend across the multiverse. Of course I wamted ro make a good first impression. But I kinda blew it..."

"Your eyes. They change color every time you blink?" Frisk asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! They always do that."

"Just like how you just randomly vomit black ink?" Chara said.

"Yep! Both of those things happen a lot!" Ink puffed his chest. Chara gently facepalmed. He didn't seem to care that random colored eyes and throwing up black ink is NOT supposed to be said with pride. Chara narrows it down, this guy is unaware, and also unaware, simultaneously. "Anyway, I do guard all of the AU's and watch them grow. There's so many out there, so much creativity! The multiverse is such a big place filled with all kinds of creativity! I always get pumped whenever a new AU forms!" Ink beamed excitedly, bouncing a bit. Then he stopped bouncing and sighed. "Though there are some who don't like creativity...they don't think those AU's should exist, that they're mere mistakes. Someone like-"

"Error Sans." Asriel finished for him.

"Yes. Error Sans. Destroyer of AU's."

BAM!

"ow! what the hell?!" Classic Sans moaned in pain as Undyne slugged him hard in the shoulder, an irritated tick mark on her head, as well as clenched razor teeth.

"How is it that when we discover some super weird shit, there's always a seriously high chance that _you_ have something to do with it?!"

"...maybe i'm just famous?"

"Too famous, if ya ask me..."

"Shhhh! The fourth wall is _VERY_ fragile. Don't mess with it." Ink shushes them both. "But yes. Since I protect the creation of AUs, while he destroys them...we come to blows a LOT. So much that our fighting usually makes a big mess of the Universe we're currently in. It usually has to be Reset after all the damage is done and he hasn't destroyed it."

Chara groaned, gently rubbing his cheek. "So you mean he was literally just toying with us back then?"

"Not the whole time. Asriel was about to get him genuinely serious once he discovers that Asriel doesn't go down like the rest. Speaking of which, it's real nice to see a bit of focus on everyone else. Most of the AU's revolve around just Sans. Don't get me wrong. As a fellow Sans, I can always appreciate another me. But still, I'm one for variety. Just...allow the others to have a bit of spotlight, you know? Explore the others for a change. And Asriel Dreemurr has proven himself to be quite an amazing person."

"I am?"

"Yeah! Don't think I didn't notice how Universes Flowerfell and Storyshift have been much happier with your intervention. Not only that, you're one of the few who stood up to Error Sans and survive, even with said intervention. That enough is worthy of my attention. That, and Error has been acting erratically lately, even more than usual. I usually try to keep myself _away_ from the Classic Universe so I wouldn't disturb it. But since you all were Deterimined to reassemble Gaster, Error was trying to stop you, and he broke your multiverse remote...I had no choice but to break my own rule and intervene before the situation could get worse."

"Breaking rules that restrict a path to happiness seems to be a thing, lately." Chara smirked.

"Obviously. Destroying the True Reset. Permanently locking out the Genocide Run. It's no wonder a lot of things have changed!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Asriel gasped when Ink mentioned Storyshift. He pulled out his phone and went to a certain picture he took. "Dad, you're the Royal Scientist in Shift One of the Storyshifr Universe. You made a few mechanical parts for Undyne so she could survive and do amazing things. And then on the back of one of her posters, she had this written there!" Asgore blinked as he took a look at the picture.

"...'Thanks for being the Dad I never knew could be real...?'" His eyes widened as he looks towards Undyne, who's eye widened as she began blushing brightly. "Undyne..."

"...So what?! That's Storyshift me! Not Me me!" She huffed, turning around and her blush brightened. "...but...yeah. I guess...I feel that way too. I dunno. Maybe. Who cares?!" Asgore stood up and opened his arms wide for her. "C'mon Asgore, are you really gonna-"

"Either you come to me, or I come to you. I don't mind either." Asgore made it very clear, as clear as the large goofy smile on his muzzle.

"Ugh..." Undyne rolled her eye. But nonetheless, she walked up to Asgore and didn't resist as he closed his arms around her to give her a warm fluffy hug, lifting her off her feet slightly. She huffed at how snuggly he was being, though she relented and returned the hug softly. He smiled widely at the returned gesture. Then he kissed her forehead. She tried her hardest to not show her comfort and wide smile that threatened to break out on her face. Soon she pulled away from him as he released her, only for her to be hugged tightly by Asriel. "Ugh! You too, Asriel?! You Dreemurrs are hug monsters!"

"I'm okay with that~" Asriel smiled, nuzzling her chest, causing her to marvel again at how tall he was getting. He then looked up to her as his eyes brightened. "So if you see Dad as your Dad...then because we spent a long time together as Master and Student...is it okay for me to see you as my big sister?~"

Undyne's eye widened as a massive blush brushed her face. She genuinely didn't expect that. "Uh...u-uh..."

Asriel blinked as he pulled away from her chest slightly. "Undyne, are you okay? Your heart skipped a beat."

"...Shut up." The words were completely lacking malice, and she had her occasional catlike smile. She couldn't help but feel a bit flustered.

"She literally has no idea how cute she's being." Ink beamed. "Anyway, it looks like everything is okay here. I shouldn't stay here for too long, or I might lose Error's trail. He's even more unpredictable than ever, so I've gotta keep my eye sockets on him." Ink narrowed his eye sockets as he stood up straight. "Gotta chase him down quickly. Error won't try and attack the Classic Universe a second time, now that I've been here. But he's an unpredictable fellow, so better safe than sorry."

"You're leaving so soon?" Toriel asked.

"As a Guardian of the Mulitverse, as fun as it is, also has it's moments of seriousness. So yeah, duty calls." Ink twirled his paintbrush and swiped at the wall, forming a blue painted portal. "I can't wait to tell Dream and Core all about this!"

"Dream...and Core? Who are they?" Frisk asked.

Ink grinned mischievously. "Those are tales for another day, my friend. But I do suggest that you take a break from the multiverse travel for a while, or else your Mom's gonna have a heart attack. Welp, seeya!" He waved as he jumped through the paint, disappearing into it. The paint instantly clears up once he passes through.

"WELL, HE CERTAINLY WAS A COLORFUL FELLOW, WASNT HE?" Papyrus noted. "BUT AT LEAST, THE MISSION IS SOMEWHAT COMPLETED WITH THEIR RETURN!"

Toriel took a deep breath. "...Well...he's right about one thing. The multiverse traveling is put on hold for as long as it needs to be. Because..." She sighed as she placed her paws on her cheeks. "...oh my god, you three got seriously hurt during those travels, I was afraid that you three were hurt. And it's true...you were really, really hurt...and I wouldn't have been able to..." She sniffled a bit, as she wraps her arms around them and pulled them into a very tight hug. "Asriel exhausted his magic...Frisk has a scar on his chest...and Chara is lacking an arm! My b-babies! My s-sweet little a-angels...I j-just...I... _WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_ "

The trio sweatdropped as Toriel started crying. She worried heavily about them. Her children were gone across the multiverse and she didn't have any way to keep their progress too much. All she had was for Alter!Toriel and Alter!Asgore to watch out for them. She held in her concerns for a while, now her relief allowed her to release all her worries...into motherly tears.

"Mommy, please don't cry..." Asriel said with a sheepish smile.

"We'll be fine, Mom. We'll heal." Frisk nodded.

"It'll be fine, mother. It's...just a flesh wound." Chara joked a bit, grunting from a sharp elbow from Asriel, and more tears falling on his head courtesy of Toriel. "Okay, that might have been the wrong thing to say..."

Shamir nodded. "So...our mission is complete. What of Gaster? You all have enough pieces of him from universes that had his form at it's most stable. Shall we commence with reviving him?"

"As soon as we can." Frisk said, filled with Determination. "He's waited long enough."

 **(Sans and Papyrus's House)**

"Alright, with the pieces of Gaster from the Universes you went to where he was most stabilized. We have a bit of it from Fell!Me in Flowerfell, plus the one in Storyshift, and the one in Altertale that Asriel went to, the two other mostly unnamed universes, plus the one in our own Universe, and finally the piece of him you recieved in the Void where you had actual direct contact with him...it should be enough to restore his body in this Universe." Alphys said as she began typing in Sans' console for the machine. The vials containing Gaster's essence have been placed in a special container placed in the pod. "We have enough pieces...it _should_ work."

"i wouldn't be surprised of it doesn't..." Sans said dejectedly.

"DON'T BE LIKE THAT, BROTHER. IT WILL WORK FOR SURE. THERE'S NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!" Papyrus beamed.

"Indeed! Trust in us, Classic Sans! For the Great Papyrus and Amazing Asgore are very confident in this experiment's success! Nyohoho!"

"It'd better work. Lost an arm for this guy." Chara mumbled, rubbing the bandaged spot with an aggravated sigh. Toriel freaked out and turned into a sobbing wreck. Muffet however, would most likely kick his butt for letting that happen to him when he assured her that he would be completely fine. All in all, he was more concerned about the reactions than the arm itself. So he really wanted this to work to make that pain worth it.

"Here goes nothing!" Alphys declared, pulling the switch and pressing the button on the side. The pod began whirring and glowing bright white. Her glasses were shining white as Sans and Papyrus stood by and wached. Alter!Toriel and Alter!Asgore stood by as well, wondering what might happen.

The glowing and whirring continued for little over three stressful minutes. Then it all suddenly stops just as soon as it started. Everything was silent, and the mood was tense. Sans was trying not to hope too much in order to avoid disappointment, but right now he couldn't help himself. Alter!Toriel didn't want him to be disappointed, so she was hoping very much that this succeeds, just as much.

The pod slowly opens up. The tension increases. A hand slowly grabs the side of the pod, and slowly pulls outward.

Gaster's face appears from the smoke.

 _g..._ Sans thought quietly as Gaster fell to the ground, held up by his arms. He slowly looked at his hands, the hands he's always spoken with.

"It...it worked...I'm physical again...!" Gaster said in surprise and slight joy.

"You're not the only one."

Alter!Toriel's expression turned to one of complete disbelief. _no...it can't...!_

Another man stepped out of the pod ,he had much more fur on him. He revealed himself as he stepped out of the smoke. Alter!Asriel, except without the scars on his face and not being blind in one of his eyes. His demeanor was much calmer than before, and so was his magical presence.

"Hello, Toriel. Asgore."

"y-you...but...but how...?" Alter!Toriel mumbled in shock unable to believe what she was seeing.

"One of the vials didn't have just Gaster's essence...it also had my own. Being the Gaster of Altertale, my form was revived alongside his. That, and I wasn't as scattered as he was." Alter!Asriel smiled gently. "Toriel, my daughter. Asgore, my son. Just like Classic Gaster...I have been reassembled. And...I beg of you, please forgive me for tormenting you so, Toriel. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to hurt either of you." He said as he got on his knees and pulled Alter!Toriel into a hug. "I am sorry..."

Alter!Toriel was still in a state of disbelief, while Alter!Asgore, always one for hugs, hugged the man back eagerly. Soon after, Alter!Toriel lowered her eyes and gently hugged Alter!Asriel back, tears streaming from her eyes.

 _classic asriel...you spoke with him. and you swore you'd get him back for me and gori, didn't you?_ She thought quietly, a small joyful smile on her face as she wiped her tears away and continued hugging her creator. _that silly_ _child...he's a very helpful child, though..._

Classic Sans and Papyrus watched the display from the other side of the room, then they turned their gaze on Gaster himself. "HELLO DR. GASTER! IT IS SUCH A JOLLY DAY TO FINALLY MEET YOU IN PERSON!"

"Yes, Papyrus. I've been waiting for a very long time as well...technically it's very unspecified... But nonetheless, it's been a very long time." Gaster nodded.

"yeah. uh,sorry about that. guess i shoulda been a bit quicker on that deal, huh?" Sans said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gaster turned towards Sans, then knelt down to his level. "Sans...you've truly changed a lot, haven't you?"

"what? me, change. nah. you're being a bit hasty with that stuff, doc. i've always been the same lazy wisecrackin' skeleton."

"The same lazy wisecraking skeleton that trusted who were once his three greatest enemies with one of his darkest secrets?" Sans was shocked by Gaster's words. "Frisk's dangerous curiosity, Asriel as Flowey, and Chara's maliciousness. Previously, you would have never have trusted anyone with this big a secret. But you trusted the three people you used to trust the least, to come and help reassemble me. You stopped shouldering the burden all on your own, and you allowed others to come to your aid."

Sans blinked. He never thought of that. Before, he never would have let those three come too close to him, but he trusted them with one of his darkest secrets, with little to no hesitation. He didn't even go himself, he just trusted that they would be able to handle it.

"You've learned to put faith into others, much more than ever before. Sans...I'm very proud of you."

Sans was stunned for a few moments. He lowered his head and chuckled at the irony. Papyrus saw him shaking a bit, and lowered his head to his level. "SANS...ARE YOU CRYING?"

"...nah bro. i just got somethin' leakin' from my eyes."

"AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?"

Sans lifted his head slowly, and grinned widely as he wiped moisture from his eye sockets.

"tears..."

 **(Later That Night)**

 **[Music: Memory]**

Red was sitting on the roof of the Dreemurr Residence. She was looking up to the night sky, thinking about the events she was dragged into without warning, and the truths she was exposed to. Even though it was given by a maniacal universe destroyer, there wasn't much else to explain her existence besides being a total accident. Something that was completely unexpected, and shouldn't have happened at all.

She placed her paw over her chest again. Her hood gently overshadowing her face, she sighed as she sensed the human soul pulsing within. _So it's true...I hold the human soul that started the War. I filled in that blank, since the timeline is permanent. I can't remember a thing about it, though. I wonder if I can someday tap into it's memories, and not just it's power. I really wanna know what happened..._

"Red..." She turned around to see that Asriel, Frisk and Chara standing on the roof with her. Asriel was the one smiling with relied.

"Asriel..." Red whispered.

"Sooo...I called Muffet a while ago, told her that I got my arm blasted off...she's gonna tear into me tomorrow." Chara said, his single flesh arm behind his neck, and a shadow arm replacing the missing one doing the same thing. "I'm not looking forward to that. I'm REALLY not."

"Hmph~" Red giggled, relaxing a bit. The three boys come near her and sit by her on three sides.

"Are you feeling okay, Red?" Asriel asked. "A lot of things happened to you. I can understand that it might have been too much for you to handle in one single moment."

"It was definitely overwhelming to just be told that I shouldn't exist, yet I do. But...I'll get through it." Red assured, nodding softly and looking up to the sky. "So the timeline decided thaf I was the one who started the war by absorbing that first human soul...in order to fill out the blank of a permanent timeline. It was...a bit much to take. I...I'm sorry, you guys. I really am..."

Asriel gently lowered his eyes as he slides his paw over hers. "Red. Take it from someone who's been in your shoes before...even though we don't really wear shoes...and you don't wear your boots anymore...golly gosh darn it, that's not the point!" Asriel shook his head rapidly. "Look, what I mean to say is...don't apologize for being alive. And don't apologize for existing. It doesn't matter if you didn't exist before, you do NOW. And that's something to be happy about, not sad."

"But Error-"

"Forget what Error said! He doesn't care about how you feel about this. _I_ do." Asriel reaffirmed, Red's eyes widening. "Error doesn't care how you came to be, or how you were developing as a person. He just cares that you're someone who originally wasn't part of timeline, and was someone he needed to delete. But you're not someone insignificant, you're important to everyone here, and always will be. You can't let someone like Error tell you that it's a mistake for you to be alive, because it _isn't_. You're special like the rest of us, Red. We all really care about you."

"It's true. You're tough, and actually pretty cool to be around. Ya know...for a pup." Chara shrugged.

"Like Asriel said, simply being alive cannot be a sin. This is something we wholeheartedly agree on." Frisk nodded calmly.

Red blinks softly. Then she lowered her head and slowly smiled. "...You...you really can't help but be a sweetheart to me every chance you get, huh?"

Asriel blinked a bit, then sheepishly rubbed his neck. "W-Well, I..."

"Freeing me from my Artifact prison...helping me adjust to modern times on the Surface...saving me from Error..." She placed her paw over her chest once again. "Saving me from Error...telling me that my existence is not a sin...that it's okay for me to be alive...I...I really can't express my gratitude. I don't know how I can repay you..."

Asriel placed a paw on her shoulder, smiling softly. "There's no need to repay me for helping you. This is something any of us would have done without hesitation. But if I really had to make a request...don't ever consider yourself to be a mistake, time shenanigans or not. To all of us...you matter. We'll never leave you behind, no matter what. So...just keep on being Red. Because we like having you around, a whole lot."

Chara smirked. "Yep. Keep on being that Rude Baby Red. She's cool to be around." Red pouted cutely at this, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. We like having you around, Red." Frisk smiled.

Red thought about their praise, their reassurance and their caring nature towards her. Especially Asriel. He's always been there when she needed him, as much as he could possibly can. As she repeatedly says, Asriel is a big fluffy sweetheart, and so much more. She smiled as she turned her attention towards Asriel, who was suddenly looking sheepish from her gaze.

"Um...Red...is there something wrong...?"

Red narrowed her eyes as she grabbed him by the scarf and pulled them face to face. "Do you really mean all of that? Every single word?" Asriel nodded softly in affirmation. She smiled. "I _was_ thinking of kicking your tail, because despite your insistence on the contrary, you DID end up worrying the heck out of me. But I suppose facing off against a multiverse destroyer is bound to cause some worry. So now...you're going to make it up to me in a different way."

Asriel blinked in confusion, then nodded. "Um...sure, Red. What did you have i-!"

Asriel temporarily loses his ability to comprehend thought, once Red pulled the teen into a kiss, softly closing her eyes. His own eyes, however, were wide open with shock. Frisk's usual neutral expression dropped as he stares on in awe. Chara's eyes were wide open in their own sense of shock. Red steadily keeps Asriel in place, gently wagging her tail. Asriel on the other hand, his body began glowing and his ears began levitating upwards for a little bit, as he tries to process what was currently happening.

 _Wha...what the golly?! Red is...why is she...why WOULD she...golly gosh diddly golly gosh golly!_ His thoughts were all over the place, especially considering that he wasn't disliking it at ALL. Either way, he didn't have much coherent thoughts to properly describe how he was feeling. The most he was feeling was...happy. And very light. His fur even went _floof!_

Soon, Red pulled away from him, smirking at his absolutely gobsmacked expression as he slowly stopped glowing. "Geez, Asriel! You looked surprised about something. Have nothing to say, Prince?~"

"...I...you...wha...?"

Red smirked as she stood up and placed her paws on her hips. "Well...I think I'll go bunk with Dogamy and Dogressa for tonight. They said I was a welcome visitor. See ya tomorrow, Dreemurrs!" With a small wave, Red jumps from the roof, onto the next, and then onto the next, repeating the process until she disappeared from sight.

Asriel was staring after her, his mind still not quite done trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Soon, it didn't even let him sit upright, as he falls on his back, looking at the dark sky above. It was soon covered by Chara and Frisk, who were both looking over him.

"Yo, Azzy. You in there?"

"Are you alright, Asriel? That really shook you up, huh?"

Asriel didn't respond to either of them. He just continued to look upward, though his eyes weren't really trying to look at anything. They were still glazed over from Red kissing him like that. All he could do was slowly nod his head to both of their questions. He says the next few words in a completely unaware, yet positive daze:

"I understand... _nothing_."

* * *

 **Red: Hmph~**

 **Frisk: Asriel? Asriel? Azzy? You there, bud?**

 **Asriel: Uh...wha...? Huh...?**

 **Chara: Little brother, can you say something remotely related to coherent speech?**

 **Asriel: Ha...wah...I really like the smell of dandelions...I should go pick some dandelions...**

 **Chara:...well. We lost Azzy for a while. But at least, we got Gaster back.**

 **Gaster: Hello, readers. It is an honor to meet you all.**

 **Chara: Yep! And all it cost was a permanent X scar on Frisk's chest and me missing my left arm! :D**

 **Gaster:...Now I feel terrible. The three children have placed themselves in serious mortal danger for my sake. I'll have to make it up to them somehow.**

 **Chara: You'd better. Muffet's gonna throw a freaking fit once she actually sees it.**

 **Frisk: With Gaster returned, as well as Alter!Asriel for the Altertale Universe, we don't have to do any more AU hopping...for now. We'll be taking a break from that.**

 **Gaster: Indeed. This isn't the last we've seen of Error, I'm sure. But for the time being, let's just focus on the Classic Universe for a while. There is still a lot to be done here.**

 **Chara: So much to be done.**

 **Frisk: But for now...let's take a bit of a breather. Things got kind of intense there.**

 **Chara: Yeah. A breather will be nice.**

 **Asriel: Ah...I like turtles. Chara, Frisk...do you like turtles...?**

 **Chara: Alright, little brother, off to bed with ya. Before you hurt yourself.**

 **Red: Such a way to end this chapter. I guess we'll be seeing you all in the next one. See you all later! ;3**


	31. Repressed Trauma

**Me: Wow...I filled this chapter with feels and fluff, when I was just going for fluff. How the hell did that happen?**

 **Asriel: Beats me, I'm still reeling from the last chapter.**

 **Chara: Geez...**

 **Muffet: Me again! Hello!~**

 **Chara: Oh no...somethings going to happen?**

 **Me:...maybe.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Chara knew that he would have to talk to Muffet soon after his little 'field trip', and tell/show her just what happened while he was out. Though a part of him was hopeful that she would forget about it and he would have more time to prepare.

A text sent to him a few moments after he woke up the next morning, swiftly shot down that hope.

 _SpiderPrincess: I know you're awake, Chara-Dearie. Do **NOT** make me come in there and get you._

Chara groaned, laying back on his pillow as he tried to think of any scenario that would be better than delaying her any longer...nope. Every moment he kept her waiting, it would get worse. She had his scent, she'd find him sooner or later, and then she'll really be mad that he tried to run from her. There was no choice. It was time he faced the situation and just accept what he had coming to him.

But he didn't _know_ what would be coming to him, hence why he was so nervous. The old him would have known exactly how to deal with it. The new him-the one he infinitely prefers-would have ruthlessly stopped him in his tracks before he could dare do such a thing.

Toriel soon opens the door to his room, after knocking, of course. "Chara? Muffet is waiting for you at the front door. And she looks quite miffed."

Well. Guess stalling isn't going to work anymore. With a solemn nod towards Flowey, Chara passes by his mother and leaves the room. He slowly makes his way downstairs, then stops a couple steps from the ground to see Muffet. She had her middle arms folded, her lower hands on her hips, and her upper arms holding her phone. All five of her eyes were narrowed, and her left foot was impatiently tapping the ground.

Oh. She looked VERY miffed.

"Chara Dearie. I can see you. Get over here, please." She asked, pointing to the ground in front of her while her foot still tapped against it.

He didn't want to risk the consequences of failing to comply, so he simply walls down the rest of the stairs and sets her at the doorway, sheepishly rubbing his neck. "Um...ehehehe...hi, Muffet. N...Nice day today, huh?" She slowly glances at the empty spot where his missing arm used to be. He grew even more sheepish. "Oh! Yeah, I told you about this last night. I couldn't visit you because my magical reserves were tapped out and-"

"Stop." Chara stopped immediately, standing fully straight, arm to his side. Muffet pocketed her phone in her skirt and simply stared at Chara with slight annoyance. "You and I are going for a walk." She didn't want to bother Toriel with her own anger, so she wanted to move this conversation somewhere else.

Chara looked aorund nervously. "A-Are you sure we need to walk? There's plenty of time to just relax, have some tea for a while and-"

"Yes. We are going to relax and have our tea time, like you promised me. But not here. Right now, we're taking a walk to my parlor instead of you teleporting us. So we're walking."

"Y-Yeah, but-"

 _Pinch!_

"Ow! Ear! Ear!" Chara flinched as Muffet pinched his ear hard, cutting him off from finishing his statement. She pulled him closer to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Shush. We'll talk more when we get to the parlor. There we can have a nice little chat about why and how you're missing an arm now. Do you have any problem with this?"

"N...No ma'am..." Chara whimpered pathetically, shivering under her fierce gaze. Muffet nodded.

"Good. Let's go, Chara Dearie." With this, she begins to walk alongside him, her upper right hand still firmly pinching his ear. He slowly turns towards the door to see Asriel and Frisk in the doorway, looking at him in confusion. He simply mouthed 'Please help me' to them and solemnly followed her.

"...Dad...what's going to happen to Chara?" Asriel thought, actually a bit nervous.

Asgore stroked his beard. "Hmmm...she seemed very miffed, but it also looks like she's trying to keep a leveled head. She wants to give Chara a chance to explain himself, after she releases all of her pent-up worry over him. But I'm sure they'll be fine. We've seen how they get along." Asgore says this with utmost confidence. But on the inside, he was nervous as well.

 **(Later...)**

"Ooowwww..." Chara moaned as he rubbed his practically glowing red ear which Muffet mercilessly pinched. She was busy unlocking the doors to her parlor, where they were more certain to have some sort of privacy. "Okay...keeping my ear firmly and painfully pinched...I won't disagree, I kinda deserved that. But can you at least-"

"Shush." Muffet shushed him again, silencing him instantly. She slowly opens the doors as she turns on the lights and her spiders scurried about, having been cleaning the entire place up in her place. There was a seat where there was already tea and crumpets set up for the both of them. She nodded to him. "Have a seat, Chara Dearie."

"W...What are we gonna do...?"

"We're just going to have a chat. Now, do take a seat."

"...Is this going to be a pretty intense chat, given the circumstances? Because I-"

 _ **"SIT!"**_

Chara didn't even register how quickly he sat down, he just knew that he was sitting now. And unless he was instructed to, he was too terrified to even entertain the possibility of standing back up. Muffet slowly sits in the seat across from him as she slowly pours a cup of tea for the both of them. She takes her own cup and calmly takes a moderate sip. The entire time, Chara was too reluctant to move, all of her spiders were watching them. She slowly places the teacup down, then opens her eyes to stare at Chara, her middle hands clasped on the table and her lower hands on her lap.

" _Now_ , you can begin."

"Listen Muffet, I'm sorry about this. I really am. You should know that the multiverse can be quite an unpredictable place. At first everything was going fine, sure. But after that first AU, things got pretty chaotic. Different things happened, I got separated from my brothers, I ended up on my own with Shamir going to get me. Then I wasn't paying enough attention, and...well, you see the results." Char sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Muffet, please believe me when I say that recalling the memories are seriously difficult for me to do, so telling them to you is quite a challenge for me. I really did intend to come out mostly unscathed, but I guess that's a lousy promise to make when you're traversing the darker parts of the multiverse. I don't want you to think I didn't try my best."

Muffet continued to stare at him for the longest time, her expression not holding a hint of emotion, and her eyes were currently not giving away anything other than dull blanks. Man, he really couldn't really people on the level that Sans could. It would be a useful skill to have so he would know what to do. The spider suddenly takes a big breath, which made Chara flinch a little bit, only relaxing when she releases the breath with a sigh of relief.

"Ha...Chara Dearie. I'm not presenting it well enough for you to accurately pick up on it, but I'm not _really_ mad at you." She mumbled slowly, scratching the top of her head. "Of course I'm upset that you got seriously hurt. But I was mostly just...very concerned. I know I know, that's something probably _far_ too overused, but it's true. I know that in a way, you gave me your word that you wouldn't get too badly hurt. It was a promise you were highly unlikely be able to keep, but still, I couldn't help but expect you to do it anyway. I don't understand the whole time-space shenanigans like you and the others. So I had to trust in the others and hope like heck that you and the others were okay."

Chara lowered his eyes as understanding dawned upon him. It's like she said, she didn't understand what they were doing, not to the extent that she wanted. She was simply praying and hoping that he would come back successful. And most importantly, safe. So hearing that he came back home with a missing limb...the terror and concern she must have felt greatly outweighed her anger of him breaking a promise, because it easily could have been much worse. She really and truly cares about him.

Chara sighed. "It's...it's not like it's that big a loss. I can make a shadow arm with my shadow magic, anyway. So it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a...how is losing your arm not a big deal?!" Muffet demanded. Chara slowly casted her a pained look. Then she remembered what they talked about, time-space shenanigans. She blinked in realization and lowered her eyes, as well as her head. "Oh...that wasn't the worst thing that's happened to you, was it? Because of...'those' runs..." And most of them were at the hands of Undyne and Sans.

"I'm a glutton for punishment, Muffet. Losing an arm isn't going to decrease my fighting ability by much. Honestly, it's more of a minor annoyance than a loss at all." He stated honestly, rubbing the bandaged spot under his poncho, his eyes slightly shadowed by his hair. "Besides...it's not like I didn't deserve it..."

Muffet finally realized what she accidentally dug up, and placed her upper hands over her mouth, regret instantly filling her eyes. Chara caught onto it, and shook his head.

"There's no need to feel bad. I really feel like I deserve it, along with the scar I got across my eye. Muffet...those universes...I drove Sans to the brink of insanity, and he wasn't coming back from it. He resorted to killing all of our friends in one universe so he could try and satiate his boredom alongside me, at least that's what Frisk said he heard and saw. And the one I landed in...Sans killed everyone himself to gain LOVE... just so that I wouldn't get the chance to. And he'll do it again and again, because in his eye sockets it was better this than having me do it. Hed rather kill all of his loved ones so that he wouldn't watch it happen at someone else's hands...another me drove him to his absolute breaking point. And he won't be coming back from it..." Chara mumbled, clenching his fists.

He looked up slowly when Muffet gently placed her middle two hands on top of his, as she looked at him with a much softer gaze in her eyes. Chara looked back at her, and he nodded.

"What nearly made me lose control was that Frisk was erased forever in that universe, and everyone else was dead. It really hit hard with my family...and you. I just...I couldn't help but lash out at him. I didn't want those memories being thrown back in my face like that, I wanted them to go away so badly. I didn't want reminders of who I was, especially since I've seen someone else take the role. The person who was supposed to stop me on those runs has sunken low enough to either do it himself, or become emotionless and join me. And frankly, I don't know which one is worse."

It was clear now. He was talking about how he was choosing to move forward from his past, and he really meant it. But now the deeper effects of visiting those AU's has finally caught up to Chara, full force. The experience, while he survived it, very clearly traumatized him. He is desperately trying to pry off those feelings of guilt so it wouldn't drag down how he lives on the present, but he can't seem to do it. It's like he said, he had to live with those memories haunting him forever. And it sucked.

Chara sighed deeply. "I just want to look myself in the mirror...and _not_ see a complete waste of life..."

 _Chara Dearie...I didn't mean..._ Muffet said softly, a majority of her anger now vanished and filled with concern and care for Chara. She was fully expecting herself to rant at Chara for being so careless and just calming down later. But this...she didn't mean for it to lead to this. She felt guilty, very guilty. Still a bit miffed at him, but no longer to an unreasonable level. She simply wanted to help him feel better.

..Then she remembered.

"...Did you get all of that out of your system?" Muffet asked carefully, hoping she wasn't wrong about this.

"...Yeah...I think I did. For now." Chara huffed, scratching his head. "It's weird. When it comes to everyone else, I'm usually far too afraid to talk about this personal stuff when them. Not that I don't talk to them about it at all. It's just that...I don't hesitate as much when I'm with you."

"It's because before all of that, there wasn't much to be personal about. You had a personal connection with Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Asgore. Me? I was simply being an obstacle to you, so there was no possibility of a personal connection during those times. Same goes for Mettaton. And because of that, it was easier for you not to feel guilt around me. But now that you do have a personal connection to me and you have guilt for it, but you still personally knew me the least, I'm the easiest person to speak to about your personal problems."

Chara blinked. It was a very strange loophole, but it made sense. While he was very hesitant to speak to her about these things the first time, it was the second time onward that he never had anymore significant problems talking about his constantly conflicting feelings. Because during all of those runs, there was no personal connection between them, not even entirely antagonistic. She was just in the way. And this one lack of connection before was a major factor as to why she's so easy to talk to now. Well that, and the _other_ reason.

He usually have problems speaking to his family about these things because the guilt acts as a wall between them. Before, he had no personal ties to Muffet, so there was no need for a wall. Hence why she was the easiest person he could talk to about this. Becoming friends when they were children in this timeline helps a bit, too.

"If it means anything to you, Chara...if the whole world were to turn against you because it decided that your regret and attempts to atone are simply never going to satisfy it...then just know. The monsters will _never_ leave you behind. Not your family. Not your friends. Not me. None of us would do that to you. We'd never give you up for anything." Muffet smiled softly, gently rubbing his palms. "No matter what hardships we all endure, we'll always be by your side."

Chara blinked at her bold statement. He gently grabbed her hands in return, staring into her eyes, all five of them. "You...do you really mean that?"

"Of course, Dearie. Your family has proven plenty of times that they have and always will care about you, and our friends feel the same way. And I suppose I'll have to start doing the same! We'll demonstrate it as many times as it takes until it sticks! Ahuhuhuhu~"

 _Glomp._

"Hm?" Muffet blinked in surprise as she looked down. Chara had completely enveloped her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her and pinning her lower arms to her sides. Though she blushed a bit when she realized that he had his head placed against her chest. She recently filled out a little, but she doubted he would acknowledge it, due to being a bit emotional at the moment. "Chara Dearie...?"

"...thank you, Muffet. For constantly putting up with my annoying emotions." Chara stated with a bitter but genuinely happy chuckle, his voice slightly muffled.

Muffet didn't mind too much. She simply smiled as she placed her upper hands on top of his head to gently pet him, while her middle arms wrapped around his back and softly rubs it. "It's no problem at all, Chara Dearie. After all, this time _I'm_ the one who dragged you out for company, and in a fit of anger on my part. It was immature of me."

"Don't worry about it. We all have our bouts of immaturity. Especially at our age."

"Ahuhu~Very True~"

A moment of silence passes by the both of them, they simply embraced and enjoyed each others company. Though it couldn't last all day, so Muffet decided to break it. And as usual, it's by being herself.

"Are you content where you are?~"

Chara's eyes widened as he suddenly pulled himself away from Muffet's chest, madly blushing as the realization finally kicks in. "M-Muffet! Why didn't you stop me?! Why didn't you push me away, or punch me, kick me, or anything like that?!"

"Hmmm...why _didn't_ I do those things?~ I don't know, Chara Dearie. Maybe because I enjoyed it as much as you did?~" Good heavens. Determination was needed on Chara's part, if he were to endure this spider girl's teasing. "I wonder about Red, though. She's a growing lady as well. Maybe I can ask her where we stand, Ribbon Buddy to Ribbon Buddy."

Okay. No. Nope. Not havin' any of this.

"Muffet. Please don't do this to me."

"I'm afraid not, Dearie. I'm still a bit miffed about how you recklessly got yourself hurt. So now, I'm going to do what I please, and you'll join me in my fun. Ooooh! I know!~" Muffet's eyes sparkled as her upper hands reached up towards Chara's face. She was going for the pink blush spots.

"Muffet. I know what you're thinking. Don't you da-"

"Boop~" Muffet playfully booped Chara's cheeks with both of her upper hands, gently smooshing them together. His small pouty frown was a clear message of him not being amused. Well that was too bad, because she certainly was.

"Don't do that."

"Boop~"

"Stop doing that."

"Boop~"

"Stop doing that."

"Boop~"

"Muffet No."

"Muffet _Yes._ Boop~"

"Muffet Stahp."

"Boop~"

"Muffet Stahp it."

"Boop~"

"Stahp it plz."

"Boop boop~"

"Muffet..."

"Booooooooopie boop boop~"

 _"Muffeeeeeeeetttt!"_

"Ahuhuhuhuhu!~"

Chara was blushing much brighter than he should be. She was being absolutely merciless about this booping his cheeks thing. It was even more ridiculous that he wasn't doing anything about it aside from showing mere annoyance. He was just standing there and taking it without much complaint. Just like Asgore did for oriel, and Asriel does for Red. They were both fluffy pushovers. And now he...he...

...oh gosh. He's become a pushover. He's the pushover with pink cheeks and gorgeous hair. And judging by how submissively he just gave into Muffet's demands earlier without significant signs of resistance, there was no escaping it. He really has gone soft. Though that didn't necessarily have to be a bad thing. Just something he had to adjust to. He was very used to having a lot of power, but now Muffet has quite a bit of power over him.

...a part of him was perfectly okay with that.

So after a couple more moments of Muffet relentlessly booping his cheeks, she eventually stopped doing so, and she just stuck to hugging him. He hugged her back, before pulling away a bit and smiling awkwardly. "So...how about we finish the rest of that tea?"

Soon after they've had their fill of tea and crumpets, and Chara's mind was once again cleared for now, they were once again enjoying each other's company. They were standing outside of her parlor now, hugging each other quite a bit, before they released one another and smiled.

"Gotta say, your crumpets and tea are as amazing as ever." Chara smiled brightly at her.

"Ooh, Chara Dearie. Your praise is a bit much for a spider girl like me. But once again, you insist~" Muffet giggled, blushing slightly while holding her cheeks and gently turning her head away a bit. "I know that you Dreemurrs really like to eat your fills, so I'm happy to oblige. Sometimes I forget that you're adopted I to that Royal Family...technically a Prince. I am receiving a Prince's Praise! Ahuhuhu~"

Chara chuckled, shaking his head. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. I don't think too much of the royalty thing. Prefer to just be Chara and all that casual junk."

"I see. Hmph. You've taken quite a degree of humbleness~"

"Yeah? Well I had to have it beaten into me, so I don't really see it as an accomplishment."

"Well, I do~"Muffet genuinely stated, grabbing hold of his hands with her middle ones. They both blushed brightly as they looked away from each other for a bit. Chara tried to think of something else to change the subject. He didn't want her to leave just yet. There must be something to speak about.

"Red kissed Azzy yestderday." Muffet gasped. "I know. I'm as shocked as you are."

"Oh my goodness! My Ribbon Buddy's first kiss!? Phooey! I missed it!" Muffet pouted, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. Chara wasn't about to marvel at how cute she was right now. Though he really wanted to. "Ooooh, that girl is not gonna get away from me. We're gonna have quite a talk!"

Chara scratched the side of his head, sighing gently. "Geez. Azzy gets his first kiss so soon. How about that." Muffet suddenly began looking downward, twiddling all six of her thumbs. He raised an eyebrow. "Muffet...what are you thinking?" When he didn't get an answer, his confusion soon turns to worry. "Muffet...?"

"...Before you went on your mission...you called me your Spider Princess. I found that rather endearing of you."

"U-Um...yeah. I was kinda thinking of you...the entire time I was gone. Thinking about how I was gonna get back home to my friends and family after that whole venture is over."

"I see. During that time, you had me on your mind."

"I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible. Sure, I love spending time with my brothers. But I also love spending time with you. You're kind of like my escape from my family's constant goofiness when it becomes too much for me to bear."

"I don't know, dearie. As you've known for quite a while now, I'm not much better~"

"Yeah, obviously. Though...I still really like spending time with you. Nothing was gonna stop us from completing our mission. And nothing was gonna stop me from getting back to you." Chara smirked. "I relied on my Dreemurr Determination."

"...You said that when you were confronting that Error Sans fellow, didn't you?"

"Told ya I was gonna use it."

"You still stole my idea."

"Technically it _isn't_ your idea, since it involves _my_ name."

"You're impossible!~" Muffet giggled, playfully pushing him against the wall. He laughed alongside her over using the phrase she created for his own. They truly knew how to mess with each other. Soon however, they calmed down and simply glanced at each others eyes again. They both blushed. "Doesn't it seem a bit disorienting for you to look into all five of my eyes?"

"Doesnt matter. All of them are pretty eyes, if you ask me."

"Oh. And I suppose that cute pink blush of yours probably won't go away ever. But I'm okay with hat. After all, they're fun to boop~"

"...Now I know how Azzy feels when his snootle is booped."

"Karma never forgets. Though sometimes it's just petty."

"Like you with your money?"

"Heeeeeeyyy!" Muffet giggled again, lightly slapping his head. They both calmed down again. She lightly placed her upper hands on his cheeks. "...Chara. I'm really... _really_ glad you're alright. I hope you know this."

Chara lowered his eyes softly, a gentle smile growing on his face, as he nods in confirmation. "I do, Muffet. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine, Dearie. It's fine..." She gently waved it off, focused mainly on him. She finally and firmly pushed away her reluctance, as she pulled him close and kissed his lips.

Chara's mind went blank. This must have been what Asriel felt when Red kissed him. First shock, confusion, and disbelief. Then absolute joy. As well as shock, confusion, and disbelief. Though unlike his little brother, he had enough of his bearings to return it.

Seeing that Muffet sort of had him pinned against a wall, he simply decided to wrap his arm around her to pull her closer, while he closed his eyes. He is at least glad that Muffet was able to hide her fangs so she wouldn't accidentally bite him. It felt weird, but right. Muffet slowly slid her upper arms around his neck, her middle arms on his shoulders, and her lower arms around his back. Smaller spiders around them were outright squeeing at the sight.

Soon after, they pulled away from each other, blushing brightly once more. Muffet blinked. "O-Oh dear...I...I don't know what came over me."

"...Well, at least I didn't almost pass out like Asriel did." Chara shrugged, though it was clear he was very happy. "Surely we can consider that an accomplishment?"

"If that's what you want~" Muffet smiled. Then she narrowed her eyes and pointedly poked his chest. "Though you _are_ going to be helping me manage my parlor tomorrow. All day. We have catching up to do from all of your time space shenanigans. And like I said before: Do _**NOT**_ make me wait long enough to come and get you. You won't like it. Understood?"

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Chara lowered his head.

"Very good. How about I walk you home?"

"Wouldn't it be easier for me to just teleport there?"

"Indeed it would be...but it would be too swift." Muffet gently wrapped her arms around his remaining arm, cuddling it happily. "I want to make up for the ear pinching. So I'm going to cuddle your arm and walk you all the home! Ahuhuhu!~"

Chara sighed as he calmly takes Muffet's teasing in stride, just like he would do his best to calmly disregard the sudden softness pressing against the arm she was hugging. Why did she have to be such a flirt? That's Frisk's thing! Then again, Frisk flirted with everyone. Frisk was weird. Then again, the concept of normalcy became random even _before_ everyone left the Underground.

"Fiiinneee. You can walk me home if you so insist." More like she would have done it whether he liked it or not, and he wouldn't have it in him to try and force denial. So he just smiles along with Muffet as they began moving on.

They slowly passed by the River Person as he was thinking this, and said River Person slowly turned their head towards him.

"Tra La La! A new bond filled with chocolate and spiders! Chocolate spiders, perhaps?"

"Ugh...really?" Chara groaned, while Muffet giggled again.

When they were out of earshot, River Person lowered their hood and spoke in a more solemn, warning tone:

 ** _"The Ancient Seven...the ones who defied the sands of time...they shall soon return from the shadows, and with hatred-filled intentions. Most of us may be done with the past, but the past isn't done with us..."_**

* * *

 **Me: Well, that takes care of that!**

 **Chara:...what was that last part about...?**

 **Me: You'd like to know that, wouldn't you? Nah, that'd be too easy.**

 **Chara: Why can't you tell me?!**

 **Me: Because we're relaxing right now. That was just something to hang over your heads until it happens. Cross the bridge when ya get to it, right?**

 **Muffet: We don't know what kind of bridge you're building. That's what is making us nervous.**

 **Chara: Can't you give us a hint?**

 **Me: Nope. If anyone knows what I'm implying, don't, I repeat, DON'T say anything about it. Pretty please?**

 **Chara: Great, now I'll have this hanging over my head for who knows how long.**

 **Me: At least you have Muffet!**

 **Chara: ...You're despicable. Next chapter is whatever it is. Later.**


	32. From One Captain To Another

**Me: Hmmm...I'm not sure how this chapter. It's a bit... I dunno. Fluff here, Undyne there...feels...I dunno.**

 **Red: We're gonna be here all day if this keeps up...**

 **Asriel: I'd rather not be here all day. We get hungry easily.**

 **Red: That's right. Fooood~**

 **Me: These two...**

 **Shamir: I know...**

 **Undyne: I really like them! :3**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Alright! You two punks ready for this?" Undyne said with folded arms as she stared at the scene before her. Red and Asriel were standing across one another, each having their blades drawn. They were a decent distance far away from a place where humans would be seeing them. Even though it's been established that they didn't need to excessively worry about that as much as they did, because they were still in mostly monster populated neighborhood where there wasn't much humans roaming around in the area. Still, it was currently better safe than sorry. Especially with all of the past current events.

Asriel nodded hurriedly. "Ready, Master."

"Yes, Lady Undyne." Red nodded as well.

"Remmeber, no super fancy magic. As in, nothing that can seriously damage the surrounding area. This spar doesn't need to turn into a full-on battle. Because if it does, the humans might get pissy and then we'll be in serious trouble. So yeah, be careful about that. Aaaannnd...HAJIME!" Undyne called out while swiping her hand to the side, grinning wildly. _I have ALWAYS wanted to do that! Fuhuhuhuhu!_ She mentally geeked.

Red and Asriel both narrowed their eyes before they charged at one another, and swung their respective blades simultaneously, clashing right in the middle of their respective swings. There was a slight magic shockwave from the clash, as they pushed against one another a bit fiercely.

"You might as well give up now, Azzy! I'm winnin' this first spar between us!" Red declared confidently.

"Not likely, Red. I have my Dreemurr Determination spurring me on to win!" Asriel shot back with a smile.

"Dreemurr Determ...ugh! Don't tell me that's seriously going to catch on?"

"We're still testing it out."

With this, they pushed away from one another and charged again, slashing once again. Asriel jumped back as he dodged a diagonal upward slash, then countered with his own downward slash. Red immediately blocks it and pushes him back. Sliding back a couple feet, Asriel gathers fire in his paw and throws it at Red with very close accuracy. Red narrowed her eyes and slashed the flames in half, before Asriel rushed up to her and kicked her in the side, pushing her back a couple feet. He relaxed his posture for a bit when he heard her grunt.

Before he could ask if she was okay, Red was already slashing back at him, which made him counter by holding his sword horizontally. "You're gonna have to be more vigilant than that, Azzy! Don't miss your step!"

Asriel nodded quickly as he slashed back, once again clashing against Red's sword. A downward slash simultaneously counters an upward slash. A lower slash from Asriel caused Red to jump upwards and slightly kick at Asriel. He caught her foot and lightly threw her a couple feet, though she landed perfectly on her feet, not breaking stride. She narrowed her eyes in focuses as she adjusted the cowl over her head, while Asriel gently adjusted his rainbow scarf. He gripped tightly on his Chaos Blade while Red clings onto her rapier.

She gripped her blade tightly and lunged forward towards him, jabbing toward's Asriel. He dodges to the right and actually continues to dodge all of the swings that come afterwards, lightly sweating when he could see the increased speed of all of her swings. None of them were meant to do serious harm of course, but it still unnerved him quite a bit. It was clear that she was using her superior speed to try and win the day. Well, he won't let her do that so easily.

His eyes flashed purple for a split second as lightning coated his body, surprising Red greatly as she jumped back to avoid getting shocked from the sudden outburst. Asriel's eyes soon turned back to normal as he gripped his blade again. Smiling and nodding in approval, Red dissipated her sword as two chakrams appeared in her paws, greatly and purposely depowered. With a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes as she sounds around and tossed both of them towards Asriel. He swiftly patted them away with his blade, only to jump back as one of them came back for a second attack. They honed in on him, he realized. He jumped over them multiple times every time they came back around for another slice at him. He soon reached out and caught one of the chakrams himself, using it to swing and deflect the other chakram, then tossing it back at Red. She gasped and lightly leaned back to avoid having her weapon turned against her. Sighing, she had them dissipate away as well.

"Heh. You're very good, Asriel. I can clearly see that your days training with Undyne has really helped you as a fighter!" Red declared. "Though I'm still going to get my first victory over you, and it's gonna be sweet!"

"I won't give you that victory so easily!" Asriel declared right back with a smile of his own.

Red gripped her blade as she thought over what she should do next. Had this been more than a spar, she'd have a wider range of options to choose from. But that wasn't the case here. She'd had to think a lot smaller. She may be fast, but Asriel's stamina and endurance will surely kick in whike she eventually ends up breathing hard on the ground. She had to find a way through his guard, to completely break his focus. She just needed to know how she should do so and when she would do it. How could she distract a Determined Dreemurr like Asriel?

Her eyes widened as she suddenly got an idea. She smirked under her cowl as she let's a very mischievous giggle escape her muzzle. Well once thing is for sure, he definitely won't see it coming because of how out of place it might be in a real battle. Plus his reaction promises to be _priceless._ With a firm nod, she gripped her blade tightly with both paws. She was ready to knock Asriel on his back.

"Alright, Come at me!"

"If you say so!" Asriel accepted her invitation and leapt towards her again, bringing his blade down for another strike. Red swiftly avoids it by stepping to the right. She smiled under her cowl. Perfect.

"...Mmmmwah~" While Asriel was trying to recover quickly enough for another attack, Red had pushed her cowl back as she closed her eyes and sweetly planted a kiss on his cheek. And as she predicted, his reaction was priceless.

Asriel's eyes widened in disbelief as a massive blush rendered his entire head turning red, as his mouth parted due to the shock. "W...Wh...Wha...?" His moment of weakness exploited, Red ducked and swung her leg in an arc, doing a leg sweep that knocked Asriel off his feet and on his back. Red already had the pointed end of her sword at his nose before he couldn't fully regain his bearings. "Huh?!"

"I win~" Red smiled victoriously.

"H-Hey! That was...you shouldn't have... _I_ shouldn't have-! Ooooooh! Golly gosh darn it!" Asriel pouted, looking away while trying to contain his extremely reddened face. But nonetheless, he was helped back up by Red as she sheathed her sword.

"Undyne said we shouldn't be using any magic that can cause serious damage. She didn't say anything about not using a distraction to get ahead~" Red smirked, folding her arms as her tail wagged playfully. "What's the matter, Azzy? Ya didn't see that comin'? Hm?~"

"Of course I didn't! How was I supposed to know you would distract me with _that_?!"

"You weren't supposed to. That's the point. Hehe~"

"D'oh..." Asriel mumbled, shaking his head a little before finally sighing with a smile. "Well. It looks like you won this one. Good job, Red."

"Thank you. You're such a good sport~" Red giggled as she punches Asriel in the shoulder. He sheepishly laughs as he rubs the struck shoulder a bit, lightly blushing.

"Alright. Now usually I'm not one for supporting the use of feminine wiles to get ahead in a fight...but I gotta admit. That. Was. _Hilarious._ Fuuuhuhu!" Undyne cackled as she made her way over to the duo, slapping both of their backs. "Good job you two! You're improving greatly!"

"Thank you, Master."

"Only because of you, Lady Undyne."

Both Red and Asriel bowed respectfully to her. The mermaid beams at the both of them. Rustling both of their heads, she folds her arms and nods to the side. "Alrighty then, you've earned your break for today. Cinnamon Bunnies for the both of ya!"

"Cinnamon Bunnies?! Awesome! Because I am like, _sooooo hungry!_ " Red cheered, thrusting her arms up in the air, her tail wagging even faster. As if to emphasize her point, her belly growls fiercely. She blushed heavily as she covered said belly with her paws. "I get rather cranky when I'm hungry."

"Cranky?" Asriel asked. "...like a hungry baby? Cranky Rude Baby Red?"

"...Did Chara put you up to that, Dreemurr?" Red narrowed her eyes, glaring sharply at him with her paws on her hips. Asriel gulped and nodded sheepishly under her gaze. She smirked. "I'll give you a pass for at least being honest. If we hadn't stopped training for today, I would have _really_ kicked your fluffy tail." She playfully punches him in the shoulder again. Asriel visibly flinched, but didn't resist as he again laughed weakly. He kind of deserved it for going through with it. "Alrighty, let's eat!"

The two of them sit on the ground as they eagerly bite into their respective Cinnamon Bunnies, each wearing a face of absolute bliss that shared their obsession with cinnamon. Red went _'Monch Monch'_ while Asriel went _'Nyom Nyom',_ both of their cheeks slightly swelled with Cinnamon Bunnies, wearing a face that isn't unlike Frisk's, which furthers the sign of their feeling of bliss. They were absolutely adorable and their fellow teacher just couldn't stand it. Undyne had to bite her fist to keep herself from squealing. Since her teeth were sharp, her fist ended up bleeding just slightly. Though since Undyne is Undyne, she barely noticed it.

 _Damnit all to hell these two are adorable!_

Asriel raised his head a bit. "Master Undyne?"

"Huh? Oh! What is it?" Undyne stopped biting her fist and relaxed her gaze.

"Um...how did you know about me and...Red?"

"Azzy, you're not exactly an expert at making poker faces like Frisk and Sans. And Red, she's a damn firecracker. We _allll_ had you two figured out for a while now. Hell, your mother was the very first one." She grinned.

"Oh...yeah. I'm not exactly an expert at hiding my emotions." Asriel rubbed his neck sheepishly, sighing awkwardly. It wasn't very surprising. Close to nothing gets past Toriel when it came to her children.

"Meh. I wasn't really interested in keeping it a secret, anyway." Red shrugged, biting into her cinnamon treat. "Why would I keep it a secret? I like Azzy. I have no reason to be secretive about it." Asriel blushed brightly at how confidently she says this, while all he could do was mumble and shyly twiddle his fingers about it. The contrast was so immense, yet the bond was so powerful.

"It's still impressive how you two managed to hook up before Chara and Muffet did, and they've known each other for years. At least...in this permanent timeline...?" Undyne growled as she shook her head while facepalming. "I still can't completely wrap my head around all of that time-space bullshit..."

"That's okay, Undyne. You have Alphys to help you out with that. It'll be fine over time, I'm sure." Asriel nodded. He blinked once he sense a couple others approaching their direction. Toriel was walking alongside Shamir and Alphys. "Oh! Speaking of Alphys..."

"Heeeeeyyyy cutiieeeee~" Undyne suddenly grinned as she scooped Alphys up in a hug and kissed her cheek. A faint blush brushed the lizard's face as she turned around and giggled. Shamir looked completely confused about the interaction. Undyne swiftly noticed this, and turned towards him strangely. "What's goin' on with you?"

"N-Nothing..." Shamir shook his head. "It's just...so strange. In my universe, your relationship was much more different than what's going on here..."

"Does it have something to do with those Alter! Versions of Toriel and Asgore being brother and sister?" Alphys suddenly asked. Shamir slowly nods in confirmation. Alphys tilted her head. "That's rather strange. Then again, there are a lot of possibilities. Where did those two go, anyway?"

"I heard they went back to their own universe. Now that they have their father back, they seemed a lot happier than usual. I'm sure they'll be fine and will be progressing much more." Toriel said, clasping her paws. "It was rather interesting to see them. I'm sure well meet again under different circumstances."

"I don't doubt that. But we're taking a break from that stuff for now, and I'd rather enjoy that break." Red said as she finished her Cinnamon Bunny and brushed off her paws from the crumbs. She then hugged Asriel's arm and nuzzled him affectionately. "Ain't that right, Azzy?~"

"Y-Yeah! Hehe..."

"Oooh! My little Fluffybuns has a girlfriend! And so soon, with such a strong beautiful girl~" Toriel beamed. The comments made both Red and Asriel blush. Soon Asriel was getting caught in Toriel's hug once she grabbed onto him. "You're growing up so fast!" She exclaimed, with a couple tears rolling down her cheeks. Normally this would have had a much less deeper meaning when it came to her children growing up. But she thought she would never see Asriel do such a thing, so the moments he has along the years become much more personal to her.

"Momma...plz..." Asriel mumbled while looking away with a bright blush. Red simply looked down at her lap with a bright blush of her own, shyly smoothing out her skirt with her paw. Even though she's known her personally for a while now, Toriel sure was something, just like the other Dreemurrs.

She soon released Asriel from her grasp, and she turned towards Red. "Red, I've heard you began training with Undyne and Asriel. How is that progressing, child?"

Red nodded strongly. "Is been going well, Lady Toriel. Lady Undyne has graciously accepted me as yet another student." After her previous encounter with Error Sans, Red has decided that her skills and magic could use some honing. The encounter left her feeling sad and defenseless from being unable to do anything about it. Obviously that wasn't gojng to slide with Red. If there was one thing she absolutely abhorred that's on par with being lied to to spare her feelings, is feeling completely powerless in a dangerous situation. She's really not into the whole 'damsel in distress' kind of deal. That happened, now she was going to make sure it can't happen again. Training with Undyne would certainly help her grow in skill and power. And of course training with Asriel will be greatly beneficial too. Becoming a burden to Asriel wasn't on her list of interests, she wanted to be someone he can completely count on when he needed her. Besides, this also means plenty of bonding time with her new boyfriend.

 _...Boyfriend...Asriel is my boyfriend. Holy Dog Biscuits, the flipping_ _ **Prince of Monsters**_ _is my BOYFRIEND!_

The realization fully kicks in. Of course she cared far more about Asriel himself and his kind and sweet personality than his title, which he doesn't even make a big deal out of to begin with. But still, the mere thought of someone like him liking someone like her made her feel all giddy, and even put her in a fit of girlish giggles. Though the latter was out loud, so Asriel turned to her curiously with a tilted head as his ears hung to the side, wondering what was so funny. Red immediately stops giggling as she turned around and picked at her pink hair, blushing brightly. She'd better add being super cute to his kind and sweet personality.

Plus...

"Hey Azzzzzzyyyyy~"

"Yes R-" Red briefly kissed Asriel on his muzzle with a soft 'Mwah!'. He gasped as he pulled back and covered his muzzle, shaking his head rapidly and flailing his floppy ears in utter embarrassment. "I-I...g-golly I... _m-meeeeeeeh!_ " There was the bleat. The adorable bleat. Messing with him has slowly become one of her favorite things to do, because sometimes his reactions to his advancements are also supremely cute.

"Oh Asriel! You get all jumpy from a sudden surprise kiss! Just like your father!" Toriel giggled.

"You're both too cute! _NGAAAAAAAAAH!_ " Undyne chanted, trying not to give into the cuteness.

 _RedRiel confirmed! Or is it AsRed? AsRed or RedRiel? Either way, I'm a fan! Kawaii Kawaii Kawaiiiiiiii!_ Alphys inwardly squealed, pawing her cheeks and swaying her hips as comical hearts filled her glasses. Undyne blinked a bit when she turned her head and saw Alphys cheerfully swaying her hips, a bit unaware of what she's doing it for. She instantly blushed as her fins lowered.

 _Alphys...I'm gonna need you to stop being a sexy scientist, damnit! Wait...on second thought, you should probably keep being a sexy scientist! I don't know! NGAAAAAAAH!_

"I...I have absolutely no idea what's going on right now." Shamir slowly shook his head. "Things are so much different here, yet so similar. The only supremely drastic difference from my universe is that we never made it to the Surface. "

"That's right. That bastard Error wiped out your home." Undyne mumbled. "Stranding you out here in our own universe, telling Red that she shouldn't exist...then he acts as if it's some damn day job. I swear, one of these days we're gonna make him pay."

"Without a doubt." Shamir narrowed his eyes and nodded. She nodded back to him.

"...Speaking of which...I'm glad you're here, Shamir. I wanted to do something ever since you came to this universe." Undyne said slowly as she walked across the fields, Shamir looking after her with curiousity. Toriel and Alphys simply decided to take a seat beside Asriel and Red, all of them somewhat aware of what was about to occur next. Undyne finally stopped walking as she turned around and nodded once again. "Shamir...you were the Captain of the Royal Guard in your Universe, right?"

"That is correct. Why do you ask?" Shamir tilted his head.

Undyne folded her arms. "Do me a favor. I want ya to try and hit me as hard as can."

"...Pardon?"

"I didn't stutter." Undyne said with a bit more force as the grin on her face fell into a thin line as her eye narrowed just slightly. The wind gently began flowing past them both, causing her hair to flow with the breeze and lightly obscure the top portion of her face. "I want you. To hit me. As hard as you can."

"...You want me to spar with you?"

"That's right." Undyne said, her expression unchanging as she continued to stare at Shamir. "What? Is that gonna be a problem? You heard what I said. I want you to show me what you got." She tilted her head. "Unless you're thinking I can't take it? You'd be sorely underestimating me if you are."

Shamir's eyes widened.

 _"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!"_

 _What...what is this feeling...?_ Shamir thought quietly while he stared at Undyne, who was still patiently waiting for him. _I'm feeling...hesitant. Scared, even. That look in her eye...it's so drastically different...yet so similar..._

"Don't hesitate, Shamir. You're gonna have to get used to the fact that things are different here from your universe. Now...come at me."

Shamir blinked away his hesitation, shaking his head. He swiftly unsheathed one of his dual swords and gripped it tightly. Undyne nodded as she held her hand out as a cyan sword manifested in the middle of her palm. Shamir was surprised, something about this also felt drastically different. But nonetheless, he followed her order. He charged at her with a burst of speed and slashed downward. Undyne easily parries the blow away, sending it sliding to the side with minimal effort. She then narrows her eye and rose her sword before forcefully slicing downward. Shamir swiftly dodges to the side as he lands on all fours, panting with slight panic.

Somethings definitely different.

"Fuhuhu. You use lightning magic different from Alphys. You use it for purely combat. She learned to use it for technology and stuff. She calls it technokinesis." Undyne said as her other hand was filled with shuriken and swiftly throws three of them at him swiftly. Shamir deflects all of the shuriken heading towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Technokinesis...?"

"She learned to control technology with said electricity. She learning to control tech with her mind! She's awesome beyond imagination!" Undyne grinned, while Alphys sheepishly blushes in the background. Toriel softly giggles at this.

"I see...she's much more capable here..." Shamir nods softly. Undyne slashed at him again with her sword, and Shamir had to reflect with both of his own, jumping back a couple feet. "So! This strength of yours?"

"Trained with Asgore my whole life. Then came that Crazy Chara Crisis, or CCC. Still think that name is garbage." Undyne rolled her eye as she charged at Shamir, doing a horizontal swipe that Shamir ducks under. "Soon my own power at that point wasn't enough. Asriel had to power up my soul so that I would actually have a chance."

"You mean he made you stronger?"

"Technically, yeah. But what he mostly did was unlock a new level of potential when it came to my magic and my power. So yeah, I guess it can be considered making me stronger, as well as leaving room for me to achieve even greater power on my own. Same goes for Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, and Alphys. An entirely new realm of power has been opened up for us." Undyne briefly kicked Shamir in the chest, making him grunt as he slid backwards to recover. From that blow alone, he found himself breathing hard. Undyne pouted. "For very good reason, Toriel is indisputably the most powerful female monster around, and I do respect this about her, as well as her personality in general. Though I still honestly feel a bit jealous of her because of it."

"Jealous of how powerful she is compared to you?"

"I'm used to it, it makes sense, and I don't plan on creating a grudge over it. But it still kinda irks me a bit. She was gone for such a long time in our timeline. Before she came back, I was used to being the strongest gal around, ya know?"

Shamir blinked as he tilted his head. "That is understandable. You were used to being the strongest in the area for quite a while. Yet I can't help but notice that the tone in your voice makes it seem that you're jealous of her for another reason."

Undyne takes a quick look over to Toriel...then an even quicker one down to her sizable bust. She instantly turned back to Shamir, blushing slightly with a childish pout. Her own was also fairly impressive, but Toriel's... "Nope. Absolutely nothing else to be jealous about."

 _Hm? Is Undyne upset with me for some reason...?_ Toriel thought, a bit confused by the warriors swift gaze towards her direction. She didn't notice that Alphys also stared for a bit before looking away with a massive blush of her own.

Soon Undyne and Shamir clashed blades again, as they pushed against one another. Undyne had her eye narrowed as she stared into Shamir's eyes. "What's the matter, Shamir? I expected you to be better than this. Unless that stuff about you being a Royal Guard Captain was all talk!"

Shamir knew she was just goading him. But with that particular call out, plus what happened to him a while back, he no longer cared. His paw charged with lightning as silent fury entered his eyes at the insult. With a somewhat savage roar, he clenched his lightning coated fist and send it hurtling towards Undyne with relentless force.

He was shocked as Undyne effortlessly caught his fist. Her hand was covered with a black gauntlet, which was negating the shock and doing no damage against him whatsoever. His eyes widened. "What...?"

"Are you serious?" Undyne narrowed her eye further. "You're supposed to be a Royal Guard Captain from your Universe, yet that's all you've got?"

 _"How can you consider yourself worthy of the Royal Guard if that's all you've got?"_

 _What...what is-_

Shamir was cut off as he suffered a severe blow to his midsection. He gasped as he was brought to his knees. The pain was intense, she didn't hold much back with her punch, not at all. He looked up towards Undyne who looked down on him roughly.

"You're not really trying. You're confidence in your power has been weakened quite a bit, hasn't it?" Undyne said. "I bet in your universe you were one of the big tough guys. But now that you're here, in the Classic Universe, you're almost at the bottom. You're heavily outclassed by nearly all of us. That isn't to say you're worthless. But it upsets you that you feel inferior enough that you don't have any worth here."

Shamir blinked as he looked down. "...I...I lost soundly against Alter!Toriel. And it was about to happen again, even if it was involuntary on my part. I represented the hope of the Underground in my universe. I took great care to make myself worthy of that hope. Maybe because I'm not that hope anymore, and currently, my power doesn't mean much to most of you right now...I don't feel as worthy anymore."

"You're really upset that you've lost so many times after that whole deal. Is that right?" Undyne questioned. Shamir thought for a moment. She had a point. The humiliation he went through was deep, and he had an unconscious desire to regain and rebuild his pride. But every attempt at doing such a thing has failed, and even made things worse for others. "...Listen. Taking your pride too far, is never gonna be a good idea. It'll get you dusted. None of us want that, and we'd much rather keep this timeline moving forward." Shamir's eyes widened at this. "I'm not saying I wasn't like you. I used to talk big and act big, more than I really was. I had a lot of confidence in my abilities, to the point of arrogance. I thought I could take on Asgore, and I thought I could take on Toriel. Both times, I ended up getting my ass handed to me. It happened a LOT with the former. Though at least on the latter side, I opened her eyes to how hypocritical she was being during entire time she was hidden, and that she needed to cut Asgore a break."

"It's true." Toriel nodded solemnly with closed eyes, gently hugging Asriel.

"...Shamir. You want to know why I took on the title 'Undying'?" Undyne began. "I have undying will, and undying Determination. In regards to the latter, Asriel greatly enhanced my monster soul, so now my body can actually take it with no consequences. I have Determination, and I have the power to back it up. With both of these things, I can do what I set my mind to. And what I set my mind to, is preserving this peace between humans and monsters, as well as protecting my loved ones however I can. Anyone who threatens either of those things and refuses to stop no matter what, will be _**crushed**_ , with no hesitation from me. I care about a bright future in regards to the former, and I'll never hesitate to do anything that'll help the latter. I've become much better at learning how to do both of those things."

"You have...?"

"Damn right. I had to have humbleness beat into me, Shamir. While I still like challenges, and I do have my bits of pride...I eventually realised two things: I'm not the best, and I'm not the strongest. When I made peace with this, I discovered that neither of those things matter much to me anymore, and it opened a new realm of possibilities when it comes to my potential. This is one of the big reasons why Asgore found me trustworthy enough to personally train Asriel. And now...I plan to do the same for Red. She's not too shabby, but she'll still need work. I'm more than happy to take her as yet another student. Papyrus was a success, and Asriel is shaping up nicely. Now I'll see what I can do with Red."

Shamir slowly begins to stand as he listens to what Undyne has to say. It blends into his mind as understanding slowly begins to kick in. Undyne used to be incredibly prideful, and very confident in her own power. But once she set her pride aside and allowed herself to be humbled, as well as staying true to said humbleness while also keeping true to her energetic personality, she ended up growing into a much better person.

"So...Shamir. You've had a pretty cruddy run so far. But trust me when I say that it WILL get better. You've got us, we'll help you. And like I'm sure Asriel said for Red, we're here for you." Undyne said with her bright and wide grin.

Shamir slowly smiled as he nodded in acceptance. "Asriel was rather passionate when it came to fighting Error Sans for Red's life. I now see that you've rubbed off on him."

"See? That's a good example of something to show pride for. Little fluffball grows a strong backbone for when he really needs it." Undyne grinned as she walked over to Alphys, briefly kisses her lips, and effortlessly picks her up. "Now! Let's go get some grub!"

"Heck yeah! More food for me!~" Red cheered, throwing her arms in the air as her tail wagged excitedly. Toriel giggled. If there's one humorous and very noticeable similarity between Asriel and Red, it was their immense appetites. Soon the others were on their way home. She then tilted her head as she gazes at Undyne. "Lady Undyne?"

"Yeah, punk?"

"When you mentioned that you were envious and respectful of how powerful she was than you, Shamir said that you have another reason to be a bit jealous of her. I'm not good at reading people like Sans, but you gave off the impression that this is true."

Undyne deeply blushed, while she pouted and looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"But you were looking at her-"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Undyne reinforced, her hair hiding her eyes as her blush darkened. Alphys blushed a bit as well, as she shook her head at Red, dissauding her from continuing. Shamir also began blushing for some reason...

"...Um...Okay." Red shrugged. She then turned to Asriel was she took hold of his paw, making him jump a bit in surprise. "Why are you being jumpy? I'm just holding your paw, silly!"

"O-Oh! Sorry Red, sorry." Asriel blushed as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I'm guessing this is just something I have to gradually get used to. Having a girlfriend, I mean."

"Ah, so that's what it is. Don't worry about it to much. This is a bit new for both of us. We'll keep adjusting together." Red smiled as she again kissed his cheek. Asriel smiled as he again blushed a bit, gently holding her paw.

Toriel smiled a the sight as she looks at Shamir, her paws clasped. "You see, Shamir. Even after six years, we're still adjusting, still improving. There's always room for improvement in many subjects, not just training."

"I see. I'll keep this in mind." Shamir nodded as the small group leaves. With a successful day of somewhat casual training, they left things off on a good note. Shamir noted that Red was able to get over the initial shock about the truth of her existence, with Asriel's help.

And if she can get over it and continue to move forward, surely he can too!

They passed by River Person, who was sounding as cheery as ever. Toriel nodded. "River Person. We won't be needing your transport for today, but we appreciate the offer."

"Tra La La! Unwind after training! Don't wanna exhaust yourself! That leads to overextended naps!"

"You're so weird!" Red shook her head with an adorable pout, as they all passed by River Person without much thought. Once out of earshot, River Persons lowers their head again.

 ** _"There's a specific survivor of the war. Gerson: The Hammer of Justice. Always respect your elders. Sometimes they're the only ones with the answers..."_**

* * *

 **Me: Done!**

 **Undyne: Wait, what? What was THAT about? Why's Gers-"**

 **Me: Nope! Say nothing more!**

 **Undyne: But-**

 **Me: NOTHING!**

 **Undyne: Ugh! Fine!**

 **Me: Thank you for understanding. Still more fluff ahead, be prepare for it!**


	33. A Promise Between Pacifists

**Chara: Huh, look. Another chapter.**

 **Asriel: Yay!**

 **Chara: With a rather serious subject, in some circles.**

 **Asriel: ...oh...**

 **Sans: lets see. bits of fluff? check. bits of feels? check. character development? eeeeh...bit on the fence with that one. dunno how it's gonna turn out to the readers.**

 **Asriel: Hope they won't be too mad about it. It's just...things aren't as easy anymore.**

 **Chara: If anything, the previous arc drastically affected Frisk just as much as me and Asriel. He's come to a rather harsh realization...but on the plus side, we'll be seeing how Dad developed as well.**

 **Asgore: Ooooh, I'm a part of this one! I'll go ready some tea! Would anyone like some tea?**

 **Asriel: Me!**

 **Frisk: Me!**

 **Sans: cool.**

 **Toriel: I would like some tea, dear.**

 **Chara:...Eh. Sure, why not?**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 _ **Your 'Mercy' is futile on us. And if you think every single person you meet will accept it, you're going to be a burden to your so-called 'loved ones'.**_

 _it's a tough thing to swallow, lil child. but there is going to be certain individuals who have close to nothing inside them. they either don't care about the damage they do and the lives they destroy, or are literally at war with life itself._

 ** _There will come a time when you'll come across someone who absolutely CANNOT be reasoned with, no matter what you do, or what you have to say._**

 _Despite what everyone thinks, it's not as nice as it is here. There are a lot of Floweys out there. And not everything can be resolved by just being nice._

Frisk gasped as he suddenly bolted upwards from his bed, briefly relieved that it was morning. He clutched his chest tightly as his soul instinctively appeared in front of his body. He didn't know what all of that was about. The voices...some of them were recent, some were a long time ago.

Sensing this disturbance, Asriel and Chara also woke up quickly and turned towards Frisk. They didn't even bother questioning him first, their youngest brother needed some comfort. They got on both sides of him and hugged him tightly. Frisk continued to breathe heavily as he tried to slow down both his heartbeat and his soul pulsing. Though soon enough, he was able to calm himself down with his brothers help.

"Easy Frisk...it's okay. You're okay." Asriel said softly, one of his ears lopping over Frisk's head.

"Calm down, brother. You're not in danger." Chara said quietly.

"My children!" Toriel bursts into the room with Asgore right behind her. She saw that Frisk looked and felt very panicked. Though she also saw that Asriel and Chara were gently comforting him as he eased out of his slight hyperventilation. Not that she didn't believe that they could continue comforting him, but she approached them anyway. Chara scoots over and made way for Toriel to sit on the bed next to Frisk. Frisk wasted no time shifting closer to her and didn't resist her pulling him into a warm hug. "Frisk...what is troubling you, my child? Was it a nightmare?"

Frisk sighed as he nestled in the warmth of her bosom, and even more when Asgore sets both Asriel and Chara on his lap and sits next to Toriel. Had the bed not been reinforced with magic, Asgore might have seriously damaged it just by sitting. He was well aware that his size can cause furniture that isn't strong enough to support him to collapse in a matter of moments. Asgore nodded slowly. "A nightmare, Frisk? What was it about?"

"...Was it me again?" Chara said quietly. The other four Dreemurrs flinched greatly from the self-accusation. They didn't expect Chara to say this so easily, especially since they all sensed that how he really felt about those words betrayed his casual tone of voice. He didn't say it with any malice towards Frisk, not even himself. Though even that might have been more preferable over just _expecting_ to be the one who takes the blame.

"...No. I don't think it was an outright nightmare...more like it was just...replaying certain events I've been through." Frisk mumbled, his voice slightly muffled as he didn't want to pull away from Toriel's embrace. "I'm not sure. It was mostly jumbled up and rushed together, but not enough so I couldn''t understand it. I understood what was being said. What I couldn't understand was why I was hearing those things now...I don't think it was without reason..."

"A premonition, perhaps? Or perhaps something similar in nature?" Asgore wondered.

"It might be. Those specific words don't just randomly come back and repeat into your head for no reason. Maybe there's something deeper going on here?" Asriel said. Though he could still see he was a bit shaken by the whole ordeal, so he smiled softly. "It's okay, Frisk. You don't have to talk about it now if you're that uncomfortable with it. It's still pretty early in the morning. We can just go back to sleep."

"...No. No, I'm fine." Frisk mumbled, his voice still a little as he reluctantly pulled away from Toriel's bosom, shaking his head. "I just...I just need a moment. I don't know what all of that was about...but I'm sure we can figure it out later. Besides, I'm wide awake at this point, no use in going back to sleep."

"Are you sure, child?" Asgore asked gently.

"I'm sure."

Toriel was reluctant to push for answers. But after thinking it over, she decides to put that discussion on hold. He said he would come back to it when his emotions were at a more comfortable level. With a nod of acceptance, Toriel hugged Frisk close to her and softly kisses his cheek. "We understand, my child. If you currently do not feel comfortable talking about it, we will not push you. Whenever you feel like speaking about it, with one of us or both, we shall be ready to listen." Toriel gently smiles as she plants one more kiss to his forehead, then reluctantly sets him down on the bed, sitting up with Asgore. "Asgore, do you mind me joining you for some morning tea?"

"I'm always up for some morning tea." Asgore nodded as he stepped aside to allow her to leave the room first, then follows right after closing the door behind them, leaving the Dreemurr Trio alone for the moment.

Chara turned to Frisk with a questioning stare. "You seem to be pretty freaked out when you woke up from whatever the heck you were seeing. Are you sure you're gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine. We can talk about it at a different time, when my heart and soul calm down a little."

"I agree that might be best." Asriel nodded, gently hugging Frisk from behind, nuzzling his cheek. "Come on, Frisk. Let's grab some carry-on breakfast, then head outside and get you relaxed."

"I'll just snag a few chocolate bars. Not terribly hungry, but whatever." Chara shrugged. "Alright, up and up, ya losers. I turn into Cranky Chara without my morning chocolate."

"Crazy Cranky Chocolatier Chara?" Asriel tilted his head.

"...okay, I'm pretty sure Red put you up to that to get back at me. And I gotta say...kudos to her."

Downstairs, Asgore gently pours tea for Toriel in a medium-sized teacup. Gently heating the drink with a bit of heat from her paw, she sighed after taking a small sip from it, her mind obviously elsewhere, and very concerned. Asgore didn't blame her, he was just as concerned as she was.

"What do you think it's about? It must be of some significance." Asgore asked quietly as he raised her head so that their eyes met. Dreams with this level of affect on Frisk have been extremely rare. Which is why each time they occur, they found it extremely worrying. It takes something very significant to greatly weaken Frisk's calm demeanor when he feels the need to keep it up.

Toriel sighed. "I agree that it might have been something significant, but we cannot force Frisk to tell us. Though I do hope that whatever caused it will not be significant enough for us to resort to that. I really want to give Frisk time to collect himself if he really needs it." It was hard to see her youngest son like this. She already knew that _something_ serious was going on in Frisk's mind, though she couldn't force him to divulge in her what it was. She would have to wait until he came forth on his own. That kind of wait only increases her concern by the minute. Regardless, she tries to keep a collected demeanor and stay reasonable.

Asgore nodded. "I agree, Tori. Giving Frisk time to collect himself will be a great factor to him opening up about what is bothering him. Who knows, maybe he just wants to keep it secret between his brothers. And they can do or say something that'll help him."

"Our patience is being tested here, Gori." Toriel nodded back, finishing her cup of tea and standing up from her chair. "But as long as he doesn't emotionally distance himself from everyone like Sans once did, I will be content with waiting."

"I agree. It's a worst-case scenario, and hopefully it doesn't reach that point. I'm confident that it will not, but it's still something to be concerned about." Asgore said as he also stood up from his now empty teacup. He smiled softly as he made his way around the table towards Toriel, and wrapped his arms around her. "Though let us not worry so much that we can't relax, Tori. We shall remain vigilant, but not enough to be in a constant state of distress."

Toriel nodded as she slowly slid her arms around his neck, and nuzzles her nose against his own. "You're right. Being distressed won't help anything, and I'm sure Frisk wouldn't want us feeling this way anyhow. I trust and believe in our children."

"As do I. For the moment, let us ease our worries from one another. I suppose our nose-nuzzling will be quite a time-spender." Asgore gently lifted her chin with one of his paws, keeping one around her waist. "Or something better, I reckon?"

"Eager as always. Though I suppose you're not alone in that regard."

Toriel gently pulled his head towards her and captured his lips into a kiss. They both close their eyes as Asgore places his other paw back on her waist and gleefully returns the kiss. As always, Toriel was slightly more eager than he was, but was generous enough to give him some room to do something as well, tightening her hold on him just slightly and deepening the kiss, both of them lightly tasting the tea that they just spent some time drinking. As much as they absolutely adored the time they spent with their children, they also cherished their alone time together, even if it was simply morning cuddling or little kisses in-between.

The two of them broke apart to regain their breath, still warmly smiling at one another afterwards. They nuzzled noses again, feeling much better than a few moments before. Asgore smiled. "We Dreemurrs can get through anything. Isn't that right, Tori?"

"Indeed we can~" Toriel agreed, as they pulled each other in for a fluffy hug, enjoying the embrace. They wanted to relax a bit, but one of them _may_ have gone a bit overboard in that regard, not realizing what they were doing. Toriel gasped, pulling away after feeling a sudden pinch, rapidly shaking her head and blushing deeply. "T-Too far! The children could walk in!"

"Sorry! Sorry! That was my bad! All me!" Asgore stepped back and shook his head, deeply embarrassed himself. Both of them were left a stuttering blushing mess, currently more interested in the floor than each others eyes. Restraint was sometimes very shaky between the two, and they made sure to keep it especially strong when their children were home. Luckily they were saved from further embarrassment by said children coming down the stairs with Frisk looking a bit better than before. Both of them were relieved by this.

"Frisk, my child. Are you feeling better?" Toriel asked, regaining her compose quickly enough for none of them to notice what happened, though Chara was slightly suspicious.

"A bit, yeah." Frisk nodded, lightly twiddling his fingers. "If...If it isn't too much trouble, can I go out to talk with Dad? I want Asriel to come too. But just us three."

Asgore blinked as both he and Toriel briefly looked at one another for approval of this. This might have some heavy relation in regards to Frisk's dream, or he simply wants alone time with his father. Either way, neither seemed to have a problem with it. So with both of them nodding to one another, they turned towards the children with gentle smiles. "Of course, Frisk. The three of us can go wherever you like."

"Thank you."

Asgore nodded again to Toriel, as they shared another brief kiss as a goodbye, before Asgore gently held Frisk and Asriel's paw/hand. Nodding quietly, Frisk lowered his head and gathered his magic. A moment later, the both of them vanished in a flash of blue light, leaving the other three behind.

"What do you think that's about?" Chara asked.

Toriel shook her head. "I don't know. But hopefully Frisk will still be fine afterwards."

 **(Grillby's)**

It wasn't too early in the morning, but it was early enough for there not to be any actual customers in the well-known restaurant just yet. Frisk has chosen to speak here, before anyone else got here. Well, not everyone. There was one other person who was there early, as it's the only place he's ever there early for.

"Sans?"

The short, big-boned skeleton turned towards the both of them, and waved. "yooooo! what are you three doin' here, before the morning rush comes?"

"Frisk brought us here to talk in a quiet place. Though I did say he can take here wherever he wishes, I didn't expect it to be here of all places."

"yeah, it's a place to chat, even during the morning time. grillbz doesn't mind. he actually likes a little peace and quiet once in a while before customers come in. me? i just like being the first person here. mostly. papyrus doesn't seem to like that i actually get up early just to come here in certain days, and on others i don't get up at all. to think he's constantly pushin' me to get a job. selling hot dogs at hot dog stands is a legit and respective business."

"NO IT ISN'T!" Papyrus yelled a few booths away. "SELLING HOT DOGS ON RANDOM SPOTS ON THE STREET IS _NOT_ A LEGITIMATE AND RESPECTABLE BUSINESS!"

"if that's the case, why's it doin' so well?"

"...I DO NOT HAVE AN ANSWER FOR THAT RIGHT NOW. BUT MARK MY WORDS, THERE _WILL_ BE A RETORT THAT WILL GREATLY SURPASS YOUR ARGUMENT!"

"Doesn't it seem a bit overboard to criticize him for managing a hot dog stand?" Asgore asked curiously. "If it is doing well enough for him to continue, then I believe he can keep going along with it."

"the king's on my side now, paps. any further arguments are now invalid."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE THAT CALL! NOT ON MY WATCH! I'LL FIND A WAY TO RETORT THIS RIDICULOUS NOTION SOONER OR LATER! JUST YOU WAIT!" Papyrus sighed as he turned towards the Dreemurrs. "MY BROTHER CAN BE SUCH A PIECE OF WORK...NOW YOU SEE WHERE THE IRONY IS HERE? HE DOESNT EVEN HAVE TO WORK THAT HARD! IT DOESN'T TAKE A LOT OF EFFORT TO MANAGE A HOT DOG STAND!"

"i know. it's one of the main reasons i brought it up with me."

"YOU'RE A LOST CAUSE!"

Chuckling softly at the skeleton bros antics, Asgore took a seat in one of the booths, with Frisk sitting right next to him, and Asriel sitting across from both of them. Both fluffy monsters were able to sense how tense Frisk felt for a moment, as they look towards him in concern. Asgore was the first to speak with him. "Frisk...is there something you wish to speak to us about?"

Said human sighed as he turned his head towards Asgore. "Yes. It was about my past experiences up to now. Especially recently, from bring Gaster back together. The times when...when I _couldn't_ talk down someone who was being hostile towards me..." Asgore and Asriel's eyes flashed with even more concern than before, realizing what was Frisk was referring to. Even Sans turned his head the moment he heard it, and actually got off of the stool he was sitting on to walk over and fill in the empty booth space next to Asriel.

"woah. okay, this might actually require our attention. though why didn"t you want to talk about this with the entire family? why are toriel and chara not with you?"

"I had a feeling Asriel and Dad would understand my current thoughts better. Especially Dad." Frisk responded quietly. "Do you remember, Dad? The first time we met. The very first. You didn't want to fight, and I didn't want to fight. But because you had your duty to tend to for the sake of monsters, you put your personal feelings aside and engaged battle with me...and I couldn't talk you into stopping. So...I...we..."

Asgore lowered his head as a bit of his golden hair overshadowed his eyes. It was a bit vague. But because his memory could be maintained in this timeline, he could remember the first time, and other times which he engaged Frisk in battle. He didn't want to fight the child, he **_really_** didn't. But with the weight of an entire kingdom's hopes and dreams on his shoulders, he didn't feel inclined to back down and just step aside. Besides, the people who knew Asgore personally besides Toriel at the time, accurately deduced that the misery he hides sith his cheerful smile was hiding his true intentions. He would either take the human's soul and break the Barrier, or he would die trying in the encounter and finally be relieved of his pain. He was perfectly happy with either of them. The fact that the ONLY way Asgore would survive at all was to achieve the True Pacifist Route didn't help matters. And even with that knowledge, Frisk had to genuinely fight him at least once. And that one time was enough to do some serious emotional damage, because it tended to end badly for both of them no matter what he did.

 _Human. It was nice to meet you. **Goodbye.**_

"...Frisk. Is this memory bothering you?" Asgore said quietly, in the softest voice he could muster.

"It's...it's not just that. It's how it happened and why it continued. Dad wouldn't back down no matter what I did, so I had no choice but to retaliate. And something like that...just continues to happen." Frisk mumbled, still looking down at his lap. "The first time with you...then Omega Flowey...Chara...Error Sans...either I had to retaliate on my own, or someone else had to defend me. Either way, just talking them down...it wasn't working. It was completely ineffective against Killer Sans and Error Sans, both of them didn't have the mental stability to listen to reason and actually process it. I had to completely retaliate against Dad and Omega Flowey before attempting to spare them. And Chara...barely. Just _barely_. All of them were close calls that ended differently, and all of them weren't well-liked differences. Someone either had to jump in to protect me, or I truly had to fight on my own. And I'm not that good a fighter. Not only that, the status-quo of humans being stronger than monsters was broken by Asriel enhancing all of your souls, so..."

"...it's making ya nervous that your kindness is not reachin' people as much as you'd like." Sans said. "it's true. a lotta status quos are changin'. includin' talkin' down the people that threaten ya, and having them actually listenin' to reason. the last time you tried it, ya got a new 'X' scar on your chest, and it ain't goin' away, is it?" Frisk shook his head. "thought not."

"In those more intense situations, not fighting back has placed Asriel and Chara more serious danger than they were already in. Still...I had to at least try. But the number of times it just doesn't work...it's growing far too large for comfort."

"And you're afraid it's going to get worse from here on out?" Asriel asked. Frisk nodded quietly. "Oh, Frisk...those events have really been having an effect on you, haven't they? For such a long time you used nothing but kindness to get by. But recently, the success rate for that has been going down...and it's scaring you."

"Child...I suppose I should have noticed this much sooner, should I?" Asgore said softly. "You've been thrust into multiple conflicts that have forced Asriel and Chara to come to your defense. And with this realization, you're beginning to feel rather conflicted yourself. As you said, while you're a skilled healer, you'd rather not attack. Considering what you explained in one of your ventures, where you had no where to go and Asriel and Chara weren't there with you...it was very fortuitous that Alter!Asgore and Alter!Toriel managed to reach you in time." Asgore sighed. "And not only that, you're very hesitant to use the 'Load', 'Save', and regular 'Reset' as crutches for when things have gone horribly wrong, yet you destroyed the 'True Reset' in case such a scenario occurs and you don't wish to erase all of our progress."

Frisk sighed as he gently reached his hand over, quietly asking for Asriel's paw. Asriel takes it without hesitation. "We all agreed to let time move forward as best as we can, and not rely on those things as crutches. But with that in mind, that only increases the amount of danger that we might be in, should something happen...and we can't fix it."

"i can understand that. while i'm gettin' used to livin' alongside the humans, i'm still very cautious. none of us are naive enough to believe that every single one of them will like us. what really puts me on guard is what some might be willin' to do about it." Sans said.

"I'm afraid of an outcome like that too. While Asriel and Chara undoubtedly have my back no matter what, I'm not entirely willing to do the same because I don't like to fight. I don't want to be that heavy a burden anymore...it's beginning to jeopardize others, and much more than it used to..." Frisk rose his head a little.

"That's exactly why I accepted Undyne as my teacher, Frisk. To have everyone's back when they need me." Asriel gently smiled. "The same goes for Papyrus, so he wouldn't be as heavy a burden to Sans anymore."

"I AGREE FULLY WITH THIS, AND I MEANT WHEN I CLAIMED IT. AS ASRIEL SAID, I HAD TO HAVE SANS' BACK WHILE HE HAS MINE." Papyrus added from afar.

"s'right, kiddo. ya don't gotta be a fighter at heart. but with those kinds of situations popping up more frequently, 'tis better to be safe than sorry. take me, for instance. after that whole chara deal, i couldn't afford to be as lazy as i was before. if a threat comes at us, i gotta have the strength and the stamina to take it down."

Asgore gently caressed Frisk's cheek, then lightly petted his hair. "My child...these things really do bother you, don't they? How these situations become more prominent and talking down the threat does not work...I wish that wasn't the case. I too, wish that peaceful solutions worked every time. But alas, it's not always that simple." He gently lifted Frisk up by the sides and set him on his lap. "I have no desire to deny it. As Papyrus accurately depicted, I am a 'big fluffy pushover'. That trait also applies to you and Asriel. A bit of it also applies to Chara, but only around that young lady, Muffet. The three of us are gentle, kind hearted folks, and we do not take enjoyment in harming others. Toriel is also a gentle soul, but she is much less hesitant to hurt others if she feels forced to do so. And I don't think we need to explain Chara, do we?" The ones listening shook their heads. "I thought not. As I said, we are the fluffy pushovers who would much rather hug, have some tea, and eat Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie than fight. We place high value on life. But...it is because we cherish life that we must do our best to protect it from those that mean it harm, especially from those that words will not reach. It would appear that Error Sans is such a being. And he will not be the last one of this type that we might encounter, be it our own universe or another one entirely."

"...I know." Frisk lowered his head slightly. It was very difficult for Frisk to accept. But it's better to get around it sooner rather than later. There were far too many Floweys in the world to continue having his current mindset be that everything will always be alright. Asriel was not as hesitant about the issue as he was, because he learned the lesson much sooner. Past conflicts and training with Undyne made sure that the lesson stuck.

Asgore gently turned Frisk towards him. "Frisk. It may not have involved the most noble of intentions, but my unwillingness to act has left my people suffering for a much longer period of time than necessary. Now that we have begun a peaceful coexistence between humans and monsters, that is not a mistake I'll allow myself to repeat." Asgore said strongly. "I don't want you to suffer like I did because you hesitated to take action, Frisk. I abhor fighting just as much as you do, but I will not allow it to hold me back when it comes to protecting my family, or my people as a whole should the situation call for it. As King of Monsters, hesitation is not a luxury I can allow myself when it comes to urgent matters, not anymore. Fluffy Pushover I may be most of the time, I **WILL** push back should someone mean any of you serious harm. That is a promise I made to myself."

"and obviously promises are a big deal. so ya know he means it." Sans said, palm on his cheek.

"I KNOW. I MADE A SIMILAR PROMISE MYSELF. AND I TRULY MEAN IT. THOUGH BY ALL MEANS...AT LEAST A CHANCE SHOULD BE PROVIDED." Papyrus added.

"It's pretty much a requirement for me to protect you as best as I can, Frisk. As your big brother." Asriel smiled. "Though even if we weren't foster brothers, I would have done so anyway. That goes for everyone else, obviously."

"...I wouldn't want all that love, care and protectiveness being totally one-sided." Frisk answered slowly. "As much as I don't like fighting...those situations coming back to me...they've proved to be a harsh reminder that sometimes, I really won't have a choice. Holding you back...that's not something I want. I really don't."

"We're not criticizing you for this, Frisk. It's just that when situations like those _do_ pop up, and we're not around to help...we just want to know that you can take care of yourself, and that you'll be alright after knowing all of these things." Asriel said gently.

"Like Asriel said, we all wish to take some sort of comfort in knowing that you have the ability to keep yourself safe, should we be unable to do so for you. I...I don't know what any of us would do if something happened to you and we couldn't stop it..." Asgore gently picks up Frisk and looks at him very softly. "I just want your reassurance, Frisk. I'm not going to ask you to accept it, because only you have that choice. If you cannot bring yourself to fight to protect yourself...maybe you can fight to protect your family. Your friends? Will you be more comfortable in becoming stronger, at least so that you won't become a burden like you believe you are? I assure you that you are not, but if it will make you feel better..."

Frisk smiled. "...You're right. Preserving the peace isn't as easy as we'd _really_ like it to be...we have to be willing to fight for it should no other choice be present. It makes sense that we work really hard to preserve the ending we put serious effort into achieving. I must have deluded myself into think that it would always be easy...I have to be more careful than that. When I really have to...I'll do it for you all." Frisk reached out for a hug from Asgore, who gladly gives it to him with much fluffy affection. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, my child." Asgore smiled. Said smile turned awfully goofy in a matter of moments. "Now that's out of the way...I'm going to cuddle you for a bit, okay?" He said as he hugged Frisk softly, kissing his forehead and cheeks, making the human squirm and laugh. Asriel giggled, then he gasped as he was scooped up and cuddled as well. "Don't think I forgot about you~"

"D-Dad! No! Your beard is ticklish!" Asriel giggled, also squirming slightly from the fatherly kisses.

"Baaaaahahaha! What is wrong, my children? You accept kisses from your mother easily enough!" Asgore chuckled as he repeatedly kisses both of their cheeks and foreheads. "Do you find Goat Dad's kisses to be a bit more awkward than Goat Mom's? Hmmm?~"

"No! Your beard really is ticklish! Hahahahaha!" Frisk laughed cheerfully, the restraining thoughts fading away from his mind for the time being, allowing him to relax with his brother and father.

"gotta admit, tho. it really is a beard belonging to a king. heh." Sans chuckled.

"AH YES. HIS MAJESTY TRULY HAS AN AMAZING BEARD. A BEARD OF GOLD, EVEN! OR MAYBE JUST BLONDE? IT IS CLOSE ENOUGH, I SUPPOSE." Papyrus stood up from his booth and nodded. "NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I'M GOING TO TAKE A RATHER LENGTHY SHOWER."

"a shower?"

"YES. I'VE STEPPED INTO THIS GREASE TRAP OF A RESTAURANT, NOW I SHALL PROPERLY CLEAN MYSELF SO THAT THE SMELL OF GREASE ISN'T AS STRONG. YOU CAN COME HOME WHENEVER YOU'RE READY, THOUGH I'D BETTER NOT SEE A HOT DOG WITH YOU."

"okay."

"OR A HOT CAT."

"okay."

"OR A HOT POCKET."

"pretty sure my pockets are empty, so nothin' could be makin' them heat up."

"OR A HOT FISH."

"woooaaah bro. let's not go overboard. undyne's already taken."

"WHAT THE-YOU'RE TROLLING ME AGAIN, ARENT YOU?! GOSH DARN IT!" Papyrus gritted his teeth while stomping past Sans, who was chuckling quite mischievously.

"heh. that worked out better than i expected." Sans shrughed, though he lightly turned to the side and saw Grillby enter through his fire exit, only accessible by him. "ah, there ya are. finally ready to open?" the flame monster nods quietly, before turning towards the male Dreemurrs simply cuddling one another, not caring who's watching. "ah, them. ya see, they were talkin' about frisk, and how danger seems to be getting less and less tolerant of listenin' to reason. so...he's become a bit more determined to protect himself so that others wouldn't have to worry as much, as well as help protect the peace we're trying to maintain."

"...I agree." Grillby said, pushing his glasses up slightly.

In the very corner of the bar, River Person sits quietly, humming while rocking back and forth. "Tra La La! Seems the tall one still isn't a fan of grease!"

"THAT IS CORRECT!" Papyrus shouted from outside.

With everyone currently occupied with something, River Person lowered their head and whispered.

 ** _"Fighting to protect what you cherish should not be considered wrong. There are malevolent individuals that cannot be swayed by reason, no matter how hard we try. The Pacifist has been warned..."_**

* * *

 **Chara: Hopefully what happened here is somewhat believable.**

 **Sans: i do too. while we can all agree that frisk will always be a pacifist at heart, he's also not a little kid anymore. gotta drop the naive notion that every enemy will submit to his kindness. it's beginning to have less of an effect now as danger becomes more frequent and threatening. it's about time he begins to emphasize the 'fist' in pacifist. because NO ONE wants to see him get hurt and not do anything about it. we'll get...rather unpleased about it.**

 **Papyrus: THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT.**

 **Asriel: I know. I just want him to be able to help himself should talking and fleeing not be an option anymore. It was a very close call in the previous arc. If something had happened to him and we weren't there...*lowers head***

 **Chara: Which is why we can't have him being so persistent in making peace with every enemy. Noble as it is, it's not going to be that easy anymore. I mean, you all were barely able to save me. _Barely._ I'd rather not have us push our own luck.**

 **Asgore: None of the Dreemurrs, except Chara, enjoy the prospect of fighting, not one bit. But we're not above doing so when the need arrives. Just look at my son Asriel. The kindest monster out of all of us, dislikes fighting just as much as Frisk. But he learned his lesson in that regard long ago. There are situations like ours that can prove too severe for diplomacy, and too risky for fleeing. I learned it as well. Even Papyrus learned it for his brother's sake. It was time for Frisk to do the same.**

 **Asriel: If Frisk won't fight to protect himself...will he at least be willing to fight to protect us?**

 **Chara: We'll have his back either way, so he doesn't need to sorry about that.**

 **Frisk: *careful consideration...then a firm nod of Determination* ...Yes. Yes I will.**

 **Toriel: *Smiles* Until the next chapter, my precious ones...**


	34. The Fluff Before The Storm

**Asriel: So...what's gonna be in this one?**

 **Frisk: Not much. Though with Gaster back with a physical body, we might as well get a few answers from him.**

 **Chara: They'd better be good answers ,and not a complete waste of time.**

 **Muffet: Not every chapter is completely filler, dearie. Just look at this one~**

 **Frisk: Fluff, AND plot. Who could resist?**

 **Chara: I probably could.**

 **Asriel: That depends on the plot...*blush* G-Golly...**

 **Red and Muffet: Oh hush up!**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Alright, Frisk. Let's go over the Soul Modes again, just to make sure you're able to utilize them properly." Gaster instructed, his hands behind his back. "First, the Soul Of Integrity."

"Okay." Frisk nodded as he focused in his soul, willing it to change colors. Soon enough, his soul turned blue, and he began to gently float in midair. "The Soul Mode of Integrity, or Jump Mode. Associated with ballet, dancing, hopping, jumping, music, and integrity. Allows some degree of control over gravity, and even slight telekinesis. Papyrus and Sans have the skill to do this to others, though Sans is more skilled because his skill of telekinesis is superior. And obviously you are skilled with it as well."

"Good. Now, the Soul of Kindness."

Frisk's Soul slowly shifts to green, and a green shield manifested around his entire being. "The Soul Mode of Kindness, or Shield Mode. Associated with frying pans, shielding, healing, and kindness. It used to only be able to manifest a green spear, but has been enhanced to shield in many other ways. A dome is an example of my enhanced control of this mode. It's also the Soul Mode used for my healing magic, which has been my main focus. Undyne is known to use the aspects of the green soul mode from time to time."

"Excellent. Next, Perseverance."

Frisk's Soul shifted to Purple. Purple glasses manifested over his eyes and a notebook appeared in his hands. He adjusted said glasses while turning to Gaster. "Soul Mode of Perseverance, or Trap Mode. Associated with traps, problem-solving, analysis, intellect, and perseverance. This soul mode can help me think faster and work more efficiently to come up with a solution to certain problems. Muffet uses this in order to trap others, and it was enhanced so that she could cut off someone's magic should she will the webs to do so. Karmic Retribution is also related to this soul mode as it leaves long lasting damage that traps someone into focusing on healing, leaving them open to attack."

"The Soul of Justice."

His Soul now shifting to a bright yellow and shifting upside down, Frisk manifested a Toy Gun in it's holster, and a cowboy hat on his head. "The Soul Mode of Justice, or Shooter Mode. Associates with guns, bullets, sharpshooting, accuracy, and justice. My accuracy is enhanced to a significant degree, to the point where I can shoot from a very long distance and not give away my position. Hence the sharpshooting aspect."

"Very good." Gaster nodded. "Now, as I'm sure you've known already, there isn't a soul mode for Bravery and Patience. They instead mostly serve to enhance your overall power and defense. But I'm sure the humans that allowed you these enhancements meant for future as Patience allowing you better blade skills, and Bravery allowing you better melee. Eventually you would acknowledge just how severe situations could become when they can't be settled peacefully. And I don't believe I need to explain the soul of Determination."

"I get it." The human nodded, his soul reverting back to red.

Gaster nods, as he begins turning to yet another subject worth mentioning. "I believe you also realized that the battle system has been abolished due to your actions."

"Battle system...? You mean...?"

"I understand your confusion. It's been such a long time since it's even been mentioned, or even interacted with." Gaster said as he began pacing. "Remember what Error Sans said? The codes of this world being immensely altered? Well, this was one of the things he meant. That was how our world used to work. ATK. DEF. HP. EXP. LV. You and Asriel have had enough of those stats. They limited your overall potential, you felt that you wouldn't get far if they remained as your obstacles. And the last two continued to corrupt your eldest brother with no room for pause. So through sheer Determination, without even realizing it, you've mostly gotten rid of them, or at least altered them to such a degree that they are no longer a serious hindrance. Destroying the True Reset made sure that system _stayed_ gone." Gaster nodded. "You've made combat...pure again, in a sense. It's why training has become much more beneficial than it would have been before all of the changes."

Frisk tilted his head. "So in a more basic sense, like we've all said already...we're no longer playing by the old rules. And instead playing by our own that we created by defying the status quo?"

"...Sure. We can go with that." Gaster shrugged as he playfully rustles Frisk's hair. "Alright, Frisk. That should be enough for the time being. Your connection to those Soul Modes are in fact as strng as ever. It truly is a wonder to behold when it comes to tapping onto your unlocked potential. We've already seen what Asriel and Chara can do with theirs. Eventually we shall see how deep yours is."

"Hm. Thank you for helping me out with this, Gaster. It really means a lot."

"There's no need for that, child. Call it a generous gesture. And if you don't believe that, then you can call it repayment for risking yourself to save me, when it should have been impossible." He shook his head with an amused smirk. "What am I talking about? Science can't predict you Dreemurrs. And believe me, I tried. Your father is...quite something."

"I know~"

"Your brothers are even more so."

"Again, I've noticed."

"Your mother...is actually pretty civilized compared to the rest of you, but she still has her quirks...and her temper." Gaster sweated lightly. "It's quite legendary."

"Yeah...I...noticed that too."

"...Although her pie is still quite extraordinary."

"I know right?!"

Gaster looked down on him. "Though you're probably the strangest one of all. As peaceful and kind as you are, aside from those traits, you're not as predictable as everyone else."

Frisk tilted his head. "How do you figure?"

"Most of the time you view dangerous situations with a rather neutral expression and a calm demeanor. You tend to casually eat whatever we monsters eat without much hesitation, which probably applies to that Dreemurr appetite of yours. And let's not even get started on your flirting."

"Of course we like to eat. Eating is great. Chara is mostly into chocolate, while me and Asriel are mostly into cinnamon. Though we can eat a lot of other foods too." Frisk smiled. "Also...you're looking rather amazing today. There aren't a lot of scientists that can look good AND be highly competent."

"And there you go with that flirting...thank you by the way." Gaster chuckled. "Frisk...the scar on your chest when Error forced Shamir to attack you. It's a rather telling symbol of irony when it comes to you."

"Huh? How so?"

"When you used to pull up the 'Mercy' option to choose whether to Spare or Flee, there is an X symbol next to it. That same mark has been sliced into your chest, and now it solidified your Determination to fight to defend others." Frisk gently raised his hand up to his chest, feeling the mark for himself. It was rather telling. A very painful telling, but one that he'll definitely remember.

Waiting outside for him, Asriel, Chara, Muffet, and Red were standing a bit far from the door. Frisk leaned a bit closer so he could better hesr what was going on before moving on towards them. It seemed that Red was rather excited about something, something that was sitting in Muffet's hands.

"...What...is in...that bag...?" Red said blankly, staring at the bag in Muffet's hands. She was smelling something rather delicious from it, and had to force herself not to jump Muffet to tear the back away from her and see what it is. She did this, even while she tried in vain to ignore her loudly growling belly. Asriel could smell what it was as well, the familiar smell of cinnamon.

"Oh? You'd like to know what's in here, Red?" Muffet said with a sly smile.

"Yeah!"

"You _really_ wanna see what's inside, hm?"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Are you _surrrrre?_ " She was having too much fun with this, waving the bag in front of Red's nose, allowing her better chsnces to smell.

"Yes! I wanna see! I _reeeeaaaally_ wanna see! _Bark bark!_ " Red yipped, on her knees with her paws raised, early wagging her tail. She was aware that Muffet was taking enjoyment out of teasing her, but her belly was doing the thinking for her at the moment. She'd take it in stride so she could get her prize more quickly.

"Hmmm..." Muffet placed a hand on her cheek, pretending to ponder over her decision, teasing Red further. "Weeeellll...okay! I'll show you what I have here, dear Ribbon Buddy~" Muffet said as she reaches slowly takes the item out of the bag. "Tadaaaaaaaa~"

"What...what is it...and why does it smell so good?!"

"It's a pretzel, my dear. Not just any pretzel, though. A soft cinnamon-sugar pretzel!" Muffet beamed with a slight giggle. "I know how you and Asriel _really_ like cinnamon. So I took an example from the humans with one of these special treats of theirs, and baked it myself! With magic~" She held it in front of Red, and waved it around, giggling when she sees the canine eagerly following the treat with her nose and eyes, her tail eagerly wagging and her belly continuing to growl. "Ooooh...ya want this, don't ya?~"

"Yeaaah..."

"Ya really want it?~"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Ya really really really really really _really_ want it?~"

"Oh for the love of doggy treats! I'm a good girl, Muffet! _Please!_ Stop being cruel and lemme have the pretzel!"

"Okay~" Muffet then hands her the preztel with no further problems.

Red holds the preztel in her paws, slowly sniffing it and looking at it curiously. She takes a daring bite out of it. She then mentally gasped. It was...soft. Soft and chewy. And the cinnamon and sugar were definitely there. With a hint of magic, signifying that Muffet really meant that part. She's able to bite into it rather easily, her canine teeth ripping certain parts away from it with ease. When she was officially done tasting, she didn't waste anymore time.

"Oh my flipping gosh! _Monch!_ It's so soft! _Monch!_ So chewy! _Monch Monch!_ The sweetness of the cinnamon and sugar, the magic replenishing me!" Red said, nomming the great with a sense of euphoria, her eyes sparkling and her tail wagging faster. "Why were you holding out on me, Muffet?! This. Is. _Delicious!_ "

"I knew you'd like it. You've got quite a lot of space in that canine tummy of yours. So I figured, why not give her ways to fill it?" Muffet smiles, her lower hands on her hips. "I have no problem baking products that aren't spider-based. I got into the practice after having baked for Chara-Dearie and his brothers for so long. They've got quite the sweet-tooths~"

"Hey. I like my chocolate, what can I say?" Chara shrugged, casually biting into a fully chocolate donut. Asriel tilted his head at him. Before he could even ask, Chara slapped his paw away. "No. My chocolate. _Mine._ "

"You're such a food hog." Asriel pouted.

" _I'm_ the food hog?! I don't think you've seen yourself eat, Asriel! Frisk and I can admittedly eat a lot in one setting by ourselves. But when the opportunity presents itself, you put away twice more than both of us together! Sometimes even more than that!"

Asriel threw his paws up. "I can get pretty hungry, okay?!"

"That doesn't explain anything! That small fuzzy belly of yours can hold MUCH more food than it should be able to!" Chara then swipes his hand towards Red, still nomming her pretzel. "And of course, your girlfriend is someone who just as big an appetite as you do! She literally _wolfs down_ whatever food we give her!"

"That pun was terrible!"

"That's the idea!"

Asriel huffed as he folded his arms and turned his back on Chara, puffing his cheeks. "Well, whatever! I like to eat, Red likes to eat, we all really like eating! So there's no use in complaining about filling our bellies, Chara!"

"Alright, alright. You're right, little brother. I'll lay off." Chara waved his arm as he turned around himself.

"Thank you. Now, Muffet. Do you have liiiiike ten more of those cinnamon preztels? I would totally give them a couple noms!~" Asriel said, an eager glint in his eyes.

Chara huffed. "You're only proving my point. Among the four of us, you and Red get the most wide-eyed and drool over food. You're just as bad as Dad, if not worse. Hmph." He tilted his head. "Though considering monster food and human food, don't really work the same way, and considering you're monsters...I guess we can chalk it up to the most basic of explanations."

"What explanation is that?"

"...Maaaaaagiiiiic!~"

"Of course you would use that...you've been spending time with Sans, haven't you?"

"* _Burp!~_ *" Red completely wolfs down the cinnamon pretzel, and burps shortly afterwards, licking the cinnamon off of her lips. Muffet snickered at the sight.

"Ahuhuhu!~ My my, dear Red! That wasn't very ladylike at all!"

"Since when did I care about something like that?" Red rebuffed, placing her laws on her hips.

Muffet blinks as she tilted her head with a wide smile. "Hmmm...good point~"

"Ah, youth. So...unbelievably strange." Gaster said with an awkward chuckle. Frisk shrugs as he makes his way towards the group in stride. Once they noticed him, they gathered around him for a bit.

"You done with Gaster yet? Did he give you a decent evaluation of your Soul Mode manipulation?" Chara asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. Gaster was pretty helpful in helping me regain a deeper understanding of the Soul Modes, and the other soul powers in general. I believe I might be able to accomplish much more at this rate, if I just keep it up!" Frisk nodded strongly.

"Great. The more you grow, the more peace at mind we'll be. Soon you'll become quite a competent fighter yourself...ya know, when ya want to be...and when you need to be...you know what I mean!" Chara eventually concedes, not finding an accurate enough description to properly match Frisk's growth. Chara rolled his eyes. "So, Gaster. Are we done here?"

"Almost." Gaster turned towards Red with a calculating stare. "Red. I need you to do something for me. There's something I need to be certain of."

"Certain of what...?"

Gaster nodded, placing a floating hand on her shoulder. "I need you to summon the Royal Guardians."

"Royal Guardians... _oh!_ " Red gasped, remembering what he was speaking of. With a flash of pink in her eyes, she raised her left paw, magic swirling around it. Delta Rune symbols formed slowly, until they fully manifested into the Royal Guardians, levitating on both sides of her. She could barely remember the last time she used this, in the Flowerfell verse. She hasn't used it since.

"What the heck are those?!" Chara gaped in awe at the Guardians above her.

"I believe those are the Royal Guardians. And as the names imply, they are specifically exist for that purpose. To guard and protect the Royal Family. They house untold amounts of power, and they're an excellent representation of the users willpower. As powerful as they are, very few were able to actually use them, and they were all from the distant past. It turns out Red is one of those few. How she came to obtain them, I do not know myself. But it is clear that she is far more powerful than she believes herself to be. The same goes for Frisk, and Asriel. In fact, it's especially clear for Asriel."

"It is?"

"Of course. You have the soul of Geno Frisk, and the other six souls graciously a significant portion of their power to you before leaving for the afterlife. Like Red, you're significantly more powerful than you believe yourself to be, Asriel. However, you don't have an innate desire to hurt others, which is why you both consciously and subconsciously hold back the deeper aspects of your power. I honestly do not see a foreseeable limit to your potential."

"Hmph. What can I say? Asriel is quite an awesome customer." Chara grinned, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

Gaster tilted his head. "Chara. You realize that me and Alphys can quite easily construct you a prosthetic arm, right?"

"Yeah...thanks. But I'm good." His limbless arm leaked darkness as it once again formed a shadow arm, waving it around playfully. "This is much cooler to have than some cruddy prosthetic." It vanishes away the next moment, as he sighed deeply. "Besides...it isn't like I slowed down at all when it comes to fighting. I took on Dust!Sans with one arm. I would have completely defeated him on my own, even without Shamir's help. The dude has much more raw power than our Sans, but at the heavy cost of his skills and technique."

"...Woooaaah. That's right!" Asriel beamed with awe. "Chara...you're so cool!"

"Ooohhh yes he is~" Muffet wraps her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek, then smooshing her own against it. Chara's blush brightened as he turned away, rubbing his neck. "It's like you said, you're the cool one~"

"Yeah!" Asriel beamed. "Awesome Asriel! Fantastic Frisk! And Cool Chara!"

"I'll also accept Charismatic Chara."

"As if!"

"I'll definitely emphasize the Charismatic, Chara-Dearie~"

"Like I said. Youth is a strange time. Yet it is also quite amusing." Gaster chuckled. "As I was saying, Red. The Royal Guardians, they're meant to help the user protect the Royal Family." Ge takes a closer look at the both of them, then down to Red again. "Oh! And it looks like they've become even stronger, to coincide with your improved control over them. This is definitely a rather fascinating development."

"Wait...they got stronger? And more easy to control? How?" Red asked.

"Well, I'm just going to take an educated guess and say that it has something to do with...oh...I don't know. It probably has something to do with your...' _improved_ ' relationship with Prince Asriel Dreemurr." Red and Asriel's faces flashed bright pink at the mention. Gaster chuckled at their embarrassed faces. "Oh yes, Red. It truly does, as amusing as it is. But it's also very touching. Asriel risked everything for your sake in his duel with Error Sans. He basically both told you and demonstrated firsthand how he felt about you, how much he truly cared. He defended you without hesitation, and was Determined to succeed. This Determination to save you, and his feelings for you in general, has truly touched the deepest parts of your soul. As a result, your devotion and loyalty to him is stronger than ever, thus it gives you much more control over the Royal Guardians and their innate powers, because you wish to do what you can to protect Asriel, just like he protected you. To put it simply, you have more control because of how much you genuinely _want_ to protect him, instead of feeling like you _have_ to."

Chara snickered as he turned towards the blushing duo with a amused smirk. "Hear that, Azzy? Red is _really_ into you. Looks like that canine devotion is really kicking in."

"G-G-Golly..."

" _Hrmm..._ "

Asriel and Red both covered their faces as best as they could. Asriel clumsily grabbed his floppy ears and covered his eyes with them with an embarrassed groan. Red grabbed her cowl and pulled it over her face, letting out a very shy whine, her tail hanging limp behind her. It was unbelievable. The more devoted she is to Asriel, and his family by extension, the stronger the Royal Guardians become and the more control she has over them. It truly was baffling, and slightly difficult for her to process. And yet despite this, it felt accurate to her. Just right.

Muffet clasped all six of her hands. "She's becoming much stronger in order to have the power to protect her precious Prince! This is absolutely adorable!"

"Totally adorable!" Frisk said, hands also clasped.

Gaster once again chuckles while slowly shaking his head. "Well...I guess I'll leave you youths to your shenanigans. Do try not to cause a ruckus like Undyne tends to do. That'll definitely result in less than cordial events. I'll see you later." He waved to them as he suddenly teleports out of the area.

Red and Asriel eventually get over their initial madly blushing faces, shaking their heads to somewhat clear them. They then turned towards each other...and instantly began blushing again. Welp, that rendered that maneuver pointless. Asriel softly rubbed his neck while laughing nervously. Red also looked towards her while her paws gently smoothed out her skirt, and her tail shyly wagging. They were somewhat able to properly gaze at each others eyes despite their blushing fluffy faces.

"Golly...so...your Royal Guardians got stronger...because you want to be able to protect me better. They're...they're somewhat connected to your emotions..." Asriel began.

"O-Oh. Yeah. I guess they were." Red sheepishly twiddled her paws while looking at him. "When I first began using them in the Flowerfell verse, I couldn't get them to work. It was only when I began thinking about you, and how much I wanted to help you, that they actually responded to me. It was...really weird at the time. I mean sure, it was because I said that Royal Guardians should be helping out the Royals...but they're mostly an extension of my willpower...my willpower to keep the promise I made to you, when I promised you that I would be fine."

Asriel smiled. "So...you got motivated to keep yourself safe...so I wouldn't worry..."

"Yep...that's pretty much how it went down..."

"Golly..."

"Yeah... "

Chara looked amused at how awkward the two of them were acting towards one another. So as the eldest brother, he decides to make the situation much more amusing. He placed an arm behind his neck and grinned. "Hey Azzy...kiss her."

"W-What?!"

"What the golly, Chara?!"

"The first couple of times, and I'm pretty sure from then on up to know, _she_ was the one giving the kisses with you on the receiving end. Time for you to flip the script for a change and return the favor for once. You are a Prince, after all."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"…Not much. I just really wanna see it." Chara shrugged.

Red couldn't live up to her name more than she did now, her entire fluffy face turning a shade of crimson. It was true. She's been the one giving the kisses to Asriel...but he hasn't kissed _her_ ONCE. And now Chara was asking him to do it now? How was he supposed to do that?!

Asriel turned towards Frisk. "Frisk? Muffet? Say something about this! _Anything!_ "

"Kiiiiisssss!~" Frisk and Muffet cheerfully chirped, hands on their cheeks. Asriel's expression turned deadpan in response. They were all rooting for it. This was not a good time at all. They were both traitors.

"Asriel." Red said with a tone of finality, blushing furiously. "They're gonna bug us about this all day, and neither of us have time for that. So...let's just give them what they want, okay?"

 _She's actually okay with this?!_ "Red, we don't have to-"

"Asriel! Look at me!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and made him face her. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner they'll shut up about it. It's not that hard. I'll just...stay still. And you just...you know..." Red growled slightly, shaking her head a bit, before pulling her cowl off of her head and tightly closed her eyes, puffing her cheeks. "W-Whatever! Just...just do it, Asriel!"

Asriel gulped under the ferocity of her tone. He lowered his rainbow scarf a bit as he wrapped his arms around Red. Both of them were a blushing mess, realizing how awkward this was for the both of them. Red must be quite embarrassed to be on the receiving end of this. Though she was asking for it. Frisk, Chara, and Muffet were asking for it. He supposed he would just have to give into their request and just get it out of the way, like Red said. He looked at how her canine ears wiggled a couple times under her rose colored hair.

Asriel took a deep breath. _Okay...I can do this...I can do this...golly what if I can't do this?! I don't know if I can! I guess I really am a fluffy pushover, if I'm more comfortable with HER kissing ME than the other way around..._ He thought about it for a few more moments, then shook his head. _...Golly gosh darn it, Asriel! You're only gonna make it more awkward by prolonging it! Like she said, just get it out of the way!_

Red groaned. "Come on, Asriel! All you have to do is- _mmph?!_ "

She was greatly caught off-guard when Asriel just accepted things as they are and captured her lips in a kiss. Her eyes were wide, her tail became stiff, and she shivered slightly at how new this was to her. It really was a lot different from when she kissed him first. He was unprepared for it, and left in a daze in the aftermath. Though with him kissing her...it was different. Definitely not a bad kind of different...it's one she can definitely appreciate. She holds onto his shoulders a bit tighter and her eyes returned closed with her ears softly flattening against her head, gently melting into the kiss as her tail wags with delight. Asriel seems to relax a little and enjoy the kiss as well. Red smells a lot like dandelions, he noticed once again. He's really beginning to enjoy the scent of dandelions.

With this, they pulled away from one another, still blushing brightly as they once again looked into each others eyes. Asriel broke their silence first. "Golly..."

"...That was nice. That was really, really nice." Red smiled. "Something about being on the receiving end of a Prince's kiss...just feels really amazing. Of course I prefer to be the one giving them. But...I'm not really against this, either."

Asriel smiled. "Y-Yeah...it is pretty nice..."

Frisk and Muffet were still beaming over the kiss the fluffy pair shared, still having their palms on their cheeks. Chara grinned mischievously. "There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Frisk smiled at them. "You two are so fluffy and cute!"

"It's lovely!~"

Red's eyes widened as the gravity of the event catches up to her. She blushed brightly as she tightly closed her eyes. " _Grrrrr!_ S-Shut Up! I'm not cute!" She barked as she suddenly grabbed Asriel more tightly.

"Red, what are you- _YAAAH!_ "

 _SLAM!_

Red, entirely on impulse, grabbed Asriel and threw him over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground. She breathed heavily for a couple moments, then gasped and placed her paws over her muzzle as she realized what she's done. "Oh my god! Asriel, I'm sorry! Are you okay!?"

"...I think so...hey...Chara...is it possible to taste your dreams while you're wide awake...? They taste like pie..."

"Wow. You really knocked him for a loop." Chara clicked his tongue as he placed his hand on his hip. "...I'm sure he'll be fine. Azzy is tough."

Muffet clapped delightfully. "Ahuhuhu!~ Nice throw, Red! You almost dented the ground!"

"I'm pretty sure that isn't something to be supportive of, but okay." Frisk said with a rather worried tone of voice. While Asriel really wasn't hurt that much, he was still knocked for a loop. It took him a moment to notice, but Red is exceptionally strong. Both in magic, swordsmanship, and her physical strength. The last, while not on ridiculous levels, is quite impressive. All in all, she's becoming pretty powerful. Powerful, and as big an eater as Asriel. Maybe the latter is the reason why she was developing more...in some places. Asriel didn't notice too much, but Frisk certainly did. And the thought made him blush. Chara already noticed that the same goes for Muffet, who was admittedly quite an eater herself, and it made him blush heavily as well. He blamed Shift!Chara for those thoughts coming up more often since their talk about her. Red and Muffet were becoming quite impressive...but it was clear that Toriel and Undyne were at the top, and for good reason.

Red gently helped Asriel up as he held his head in a daze. It was strange. He gives her a kiss that they both enjoyed, and then he gets slammed into the ground a moment later. He's sure that his parents went through something similar. Asriel shook his head a little when he recovered enough to process Red kissing his cheek. She pulled back a bit, ears flat against her head, softly whining with remorse.

"Sorry about that, Asriel. I acted mostly on impulse there." Of course he knows when she decides to playfully harm him and he just calmly takes it with a smile. This really was an accident.

Asriel sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Hehehe! It's okay, Red. I'm alright." Red smiled softly at his reassurance, and proceeded to hug his arm. It was true. Something about strong women simply drew male Dreemurrs to them. And in return, something about the male Dreemurrs being big fluffy pushovers brought said females to them.

It helps that those fluffy pushovers are some of the biggest sweethearts around.

 **(Waterfall)**

Gaster warped onto the specific path of Waterfall back in the Underground. He calmly moved forward as the glowing blue hue of the echo flowers lights the path for him. He hasn't been down here in a very long time, not without his physical body. Only shown up as a visible, yet simultaneously invisible ghost. Existing, yet not existing. That kind of life is hardly fun, watching las the world go on perfectly without you, as if you never even truly mattered, and everyone simply forgot about you...that was a terrible feeling. An utterly awful feeling that no one should be forcibly out through.

...and he forced that young soul to go through that hell. At the very least, she wasn't conscious throughout her absence. But that's entire centuries being trapped in the Artifact, and he had the Annoying Dog keep it from being touched, no matter the timeline. But now it was done. The Artifact was shattered, and Red was free. Though at what cost? She thought she was a member of the Royal Guard, she thought she had a happy family, training to be as strong as she could be to defend against humans, should they attack monsters.

All of those memories...deception of his own creation. All if it was complete falsehood. Nothing but utter **_lies_**. And he knows how she hated finding comfort in lies instead of the truth, especially when it comes to her life. Red doesn't know what her past was. Not even he knew what her past was. But one thing is for certain...her previous life wasn't entirely happy.

He stopped in front of the plaques in Waterfall and placed his hand in it, slowly sliding it to the side:

" _A monster with a human SOUL...A horrible beast with unfathomable power. The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy._ "

Gaster closed his eye sockets. "Red...this timeline has dealt you a very grave burden...and I have no one to blame but myself. If only I had paid more attention to the changes...if only I had acted sooner...I could have..." He gently placed his hand over his face. "I completely disregarded how you felt about the situation...I just sealed you away because you were a threat to the timeline's stability. Asriel made sure that was no longer an issue. With this in mind, I hope that she can forgive me."

"...Ya ain't the only one who sinned, ya know." Gaster slowly turns around. Gerson was standing behind him, walking on a cane with a squinted eye. "Ya give yourself too much credit. Ya did the job of weakening her. _I_ did the actual dirty work of sealin' her away." He closed his eye. "I can still feel my soul clench at the confused and mortified look on her face when I did so. Gaster...she looked like a helpless cub. She had no idea what was going on, and yet we did this to her anyway."

"True, it is very grave...but I wish to think that if I had intervened sooner, I could have prevented it."

"Nothin' we can do about it now, Former Royal Scientist. She may be back, but the damage is done. The past is behind us, but we still have to deal with it's ghosts. Poor child... I wonder if she has enough compassion to forgive _two_ foolish elders? Wa Ha Ha..."

"Tra La La. Regret courses through both your souls. She will acknowledge this, and eventually she will forgive you. But that forgiveness is slow moving." River Person said, slowly walking up to them. Gerson nodded in agreement. Hell, he actually HOPED she'd be angry with them and not instantly forgive them out of the kindness of her heart. That's the Dreemurr's thing.

"Bark! Bark!"

The Annoying Dog slowly walked up to Gerson and nestled against his leg. The aged tortoise smiled as he gently pets the canines' head. "I know, ya mutt. Ya can finally stop absorbin' that petty Artifact. Ya kept sayin' it made ya feel sick afterwards." He looked back towards Gaster. "Red will surely be in for quite a shock and filled with disbelief when she discovers the truth in it's entirety, and not just the end result. Even we don't know what brought her to this point."

"That is for her to willingly tap into. Hopefully she will find the power, and the will. It will be a great mental obstacle for her to overcome." Gaster sighed. "I think I would like to leave. You can come with me, if you're done reminiscing."

"...Yeah. I'd like to get home soon. I have tea time with Asgore and Undyne." Gerson nodded as Gaster began leading the way. Gerson didn't move for a couple moments. He stared back at the plaques again, recognizing one on sight. He squinted his eyes as he remembered the words more than vividly. He was there when it happened, after all. Of course he was there to see it. Gaster didn't even look towards this plaque, because he wants to be wrong about this. But if he wasn't wrong...then everyone was going to be in for a struggle.

Considering who they were, he wouldn't be too surprised if they really were still alive after all this time. But despite this, he sincerely hoped he was wrong. Because it spells serious trouble for everyone. With this, Gerson turns around and begins moving again. He really did hope that this specific loose end would stay just that. A loose end. Unfortunately he knew that luck was rather fickle, so there was no use in trying to control it. The plaque he read was:

" _Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell..._ "

Gerson sighed as he pinched his nose in aggravation. "I'm gettin' far too old for this nonsense..."

* * *

 **Gaster: I do believe we may be heading into the next arc now...and most certainly into one of the more serious aspects of this story.**

 **Gerson: Wa ha ha...I never thought that I would have to look at those plaques again to reassure myself that it couldn't happen. It can indeed happen.**

 **Gaster: People will probably be wondering how you remember me despite me having just been revived. Even to other monsters, memories of me are fuzzy at best.**

 **Gerson: *Winks* Sans isn't the only one with secrets, youngin's.**

 **Gaster: Indeed.**

 **Gerson: Well youngin's, the next arc starts in the next chapter. Be prepared.**

 **Gaster: Indeed. Probably not to your expectations, but things will most certainly get darker this time around. D** **arker...Yet Darker...**


	35. The Ancient Glyphs Of Waterfall

**Me:...Wow. I mean, just...wow! I cannot BELIEVE how difficult this was to get out. I mean, seriously. SERIOUSLY!**

 **Frisk: That tends to happen a lot.**

 **Chara: Having no decent way to end a chapter can end up being pretty suckish.**

 **Asriel: But at the very least, you kept trying. That's always a good thing! And now you actually managed to get this out! Feel great yet?**

 **Me: A little...**

 **Red: _Monch Monch~_**

 **Me: Hey! Cinnamon Bunnies!? I hope you're planning to sha-**

 **Red: *Vicious Snarl***

 **Me: ...on second thought, you can have them. I don't need cinnamon anyway. *Fearfully backs off***

 **Red: *Happily continues _Monch Monch~_ * **

**Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(Four Months Later...)**

Red slowly opened her eyes, temporarily blinded by the sunlight. She groaned a bit in defiance, lightly pulling the covers over herself, her hair lightly covering her face for a bit. Maybe if she used all of her willpower, she could make the sun go away at least two hours so she can continue to sleep peacefully.

...Nope. It was still shining, and it wasn't going away. Guess she'll have to wake herself up, with great reluctance. Oh well, time to meet the new day head-on, she supposed. With a audible yawn, Red rose up from her bed and stretched out her arms, her tail also stretching a bit as she sighed with a tired smile. She supposed she could go outside after she got dressed, and she could really use something to fill her currently empty belly while she was at it.

She eventually climbed out of her covers and went over to her wadrobe, slowly opening up the doors and pulling out clothes of her choice. Her crimson cloak was the only thing that she would wear every single day. She never goes anywhere without it, it was far too important to her. She still didn't know why, but she just felt like she shouldn't part herself with it, no matter what. Everything else, however, was decently fair game. She leaned into said wardrobe, trying to pick out the current outfit she tended to wear, tilting her head a hit before she smiled.

"Aha. There we go~"

She's taken in another signature change in outfit for herself. She gently strolls away from the wardrobe and looks into the mirror. Now she wears a white shirt with a red Delta Rune symbol, a red mini-skirt that was slightly longer than her last one, and her usual pink ribbon and red cowl, completing the look for her. She gazed curiously into the mirror, wondering how she looked. With a huff, she pulled her cowl away from her head so she could better see her hair. Pink and still curled, though much smoother than before.

"Alrighty. This feels right. Cool ribbon, check. Cool cowl, check. Cool skirt, decent, and checked. And my tail fits through the hole quite nicely. Mettaton really knows how to take these kinds of things into account." She lightly turned around and looked behind her into the mirror while her back is turned. She smiled brightly as she placed her paws on her hips with a nod of approval. She also did a bit of hip swaying to see how the mini-skirt moved, as well as her tail. It's movements were smooth, and wasn't a big hindrance. So long as she can fight in it, it's quite alright. "Hmph! This is not bad. Not bad at all~" Red chuckled softly to herself while gazing into the mirror. Muffet was probably up to something when she regarded the canine as quite a beauty in her own way. She wondered what Asriel would think of it.

The thought made her chuckle in an even more lighthearted manner, as well as gain a slight blush. While he may actually like the outfit she picked out, he seems to see her as a pretty girl regardless of what she wore. That's just the kind of fluffy sweetheart that he is, a trait he obviously inherited from Asgore. Said King calls it the 'Dreemurr Charm'. Toriel thinks it's silly, but doesn't fully deny that it somewhat works. Asriel's near-constant politeness certainly helped his charm. What makes even sillier was that he was mostly oblivious to how said politeness applies to his charm. Even further silliness, he doesn't fully recognize _having_ much charm. Humbleness might as well be one of his biggest traits. It also made him overwhelmingly _adorable._ Everyone who knows him personally agrees.

However, those names. Dreemurr Charm, Dreemurr Appetite, Dreemurr Determination...Red was going to be completely honest. She wondered how long they could keep that trend going. It was bordering on outright ridiculousness. The kind of ridiculousness that makes her want to giggle until her belly hurts.

Speaking of her belly, it growls loudly to fully let her know that it was time to stop wasting her time marvelling with surprise at how pretty she was, and to start giving it food.

"Alright alright, I hear you. Pipe down." She snapped at her growling belly before she shook her head and walked out of her room and made her was through the living room.

"Ah! Puppy Red is finally awake!" The bright voice of Dogressa filled her ears, the older canine moving over to Red and kissing the top of her head.

"Glad to see you're awake, Puppy Red." Dogamy smiled from another room.

"Hey Red. Sheesh, your gut is practically roaring." Doggo grinned while leaning against his chair, a dog biscuit hanging out of his muzzle.

Red blushed a bit, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog eagerly prance into the room, the former greatly causing vibrations in the house due to still wearing his around. The two of them soon leaned their heads down to Red's level and happily licked her cheeks, making her laugh cheerfully. "Haha! Alright, alright! Good morning, you two! The licks, they tickle!"

Red has been around for a very long time now. Dogressa and Dogamy have noticed this, and Red was feeling quite used to everyone. She still secretly felt like a burden to the Dreemurr family by living in their house. So the two of them were more than happy to take her in. Though it didn't stop there, it was _much_ better than that. The Canine Unit all lived together in one roof, accommodating all of them nicely. Doggo, Greater Dog, and Lesser Dog were supporters of this set up, as well as the Annoying Dog. Dogressa and Dogamy were mostly in charge of the house, especially the former(none of the canines were brave or foolish enough to challenge her for it, especially her mate), bringing the canines full circle with Red as a very warm inclusion.

To put it simply, Red was now an official member of the pack.

"So Red, will you be leaving shortly after you've had your fill of breakfast?" Dogamy asked her while petting the top of her head. Frisk has taught them that it is possible for dogs to pet other dogs. It resulted in an entirely new world being opened up to them. Soon enough, the canines were petting other canines, and it served to demonstrate that the experience was very pleasurable to them.

Red nods softly while smiling at the both of them. "Yeah, I'll be heading out soon. Just gotta get something to fill my belly on the way."

"Going out to see the Prince? The fuzzy one, not the human ones." Doggo guessed lightly munching on the end of his biscuit. Red soon began blushing at the accusation, twiddling her paws. He smirked playfully at her. "You two have been quite the cuddle bugs. You don't even object to him petting you anymore."

"...Shut up. It feels right when he does it." Red muttered grumpily. Frisk was an exception since he was a nice guy himself, and he didn't tease her as much as Chara. Muffet was also an exception because they were 'Ribbon Buddies', best friends. Chara...any movement towards her hair gets him a vicious kick to the shin. Because he always rustled it until it's all messy, and it's really irritating. He's lucky it was just a kick, and she didn't choose to outright bite his arm.

"I know what you mean, dear. Being pet by your significant other is sometimes much more comfortable than most others who pet you." Dogressa smiled as she lovingly nuzzles noses with Dogamy, who gleefully nuzzles back. "We keep thanking Frisk for opening up an entirely new world of possibilities to us in the art of petting."

"Petting isn't an art, Dogressa..." Doggo muttered under his breath. Though since most of the canines had sensitive hearing, she still heard him.

"Well it should be! Why else do we enjoy it as much as we do?!"

" _I_ don't find it very enjoyable, especially since the ones who pet me remain still, so I usually get seriously surprised! Remember? If something's not moving, I can't see it. The humans call it riddoch syndrome or something like that. It's funny, I never thought that there would actually be a name for it." He tilted his head. "Or was it that Dr. Alphys told me about it many times and I just keep forgetting...?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Doggo...but I'm very confident on the latter being true." Red deadpanned. She shrugged as she reached into the cabinets in the kitchen and grabbed a bag of ten cinnamon bunnies. "I'll just take these off your paws, guys. Kay thanks!" Ree beamed as she turned and began making her way out the front door.

"Woah, Red! Are ya being serious? Ten cinnamon bunnies?" Doggo questioned.

"...Well, yeah. Ten is a light snack at best. I'll actually begin eating a bit later than that. Kay, love you all! Bye!" Red said with a bright smile and wave.

Dogressa chuckled. "There she goes. Energetic, cheerful, strong...and very hungry. Hm~"

"I guess we can say that we're both very happy with the decision of adopting her into the pack?" Dogamy said as he wrapped his paws around his wife, kissing her cheek. She smiled as she turned around and nuzzles his nose, giggling from his mustache tickling her a bit.

"Yes. I'll admit, I was still a bit sore about how she blew you up with one of her bombs."

"I was alright. I CAN take a strong hit, Dogressa. You seriously gotta start having more faith in me." Dogamy pouted childishly. "Besides, than was a long time ago!"

"I know, Dogamy. I'm long since over it. The lost puppy needed a family of her own. We're more than happy to take her in. She fits in rather nicely. Not to mention her relationship with Prince Asriel." Dogressa giggled. "They're so cute together, unbelievably so!"

"Yeah. Adorable and another thing...it's a repeat on both sides." Doggo yawned. "The cycle continues."

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know what I mean. Dogressa. You blow a whistle, Dogamy instantly comes to your aid, tail tucked between his legs. Toriel calls on Asgore, he immediately kneels before her and kisses her paws. Red pulls on Asriel's scarf, he can only gulp and nod to assure her she has his attention. And now even Muffet the Spider Girl, she has Chara wrapped up in her own little web. Like I said, the cycle continues."

Dogamy tilted his head. "What cycle is that supposed to be?"

" _...Wuh-psssh!_ " Doggo imitated the sound of a whip cracking, then held his sides and began cackling loudly. Dogamy simply blushed in embarrassment, lowering his head with a whine. Dogressa...wasn't as tolerant.

"Hey...Doggo." She said softly with a sweet smile.

Doggo's sensed immense misfortune heading his way, but he decided to just take it, and turned towards her with a nervous gulp. "Y-Yeah...what is it Dogre-"

 _WHAM!_

Doggo was smacked upside the head with the flat side of her halberd, knocking him out of his chair and sending him painfully crashing into the ground. She twirled the weapon around with casual ease, then had it lean on her shoulder with a huff. She turned towards Greater Dog and Lesser Dog, who instinctively and wisely chose to stay silent until it was safe to do anything else. Then she turned towards Dogamy, who just stared at her with awe. She smirked at him.

"There. Now he's no longer making fun of you, dear~" The casual wink she sent his way only made him blush even brighter. She truly was a beauty to behold. Though she completely knocked out Doggo. However, Dogamy was sure he would be fine.

...Probably.

 **(Meanwhile...)**

"That's the way, Frisk. Don't force yourself. Proceed slowly and gently." Toriel smiled in support as she sits idly in her precious Chairiel, carefully keeping track of Frisk's progress. Asriel and Chara were also in the room, gazing at Frisk just as carefully. Asgore was busy making the usual daily tea for his daily teatime, wearing a pink apron with yellow flowers to match his shirt. Still, he occasionally sends the usual look, smile, and nod of support towards Frisk.

It's been four full months since Frisk began training his magic a bit more seriously. And the progress he made was outstanding. He had spent almost a full week, sans( _heh_ ) the weekends, training to get in touch with his Soul Modes with Gaster. And not just his Soul Modes...but his inner fire, which the rest of the Dreemurrs were more than happy to help him with. Frisk was officially a Dreemurr. And one of the things that can greatly describe a Dreemurr, is their skills in the art of PyroKinesis. Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel tapped into their innate powers and received access to Rainbow Fire, the most powerful type of fire, and is filled with colors and creativity. Chara's fire was black and dark, but he already proved that darkness and the color black doesn't _have_ to mean evil, not anymore in his case. His fire was mostly in how he shapeshifts it, as well as his Umbra-Kinesis, or 'Shadow Bending' as he prefers to call it. He seems confident that it will eventually catch on. It did for Muffet, somewhat.

Frisk's fire was completely white. It wasn't much in the offensive department because it's not always what it's used for, but it can still be pretty useful. It's fire with most of it's destructive tendencies drastically turned down and most of it's beneficial properties turned up. White fire on it's own can heal, enhance, nurture, and protect. It goes to show that fire doesn't have to stand for destruction every time, it's sometimes a beneficial part of life. Not that it can't be used offensively, but it's mostly used for support. That's why Frisk never used it up to now, he tries his best to not strike back no matter what. But now that attitude, noble as it was, was putting his loved ones in danger. He is trying to learn to put his personal feelings aside when all the alternatives are burned out, because he was already pretty sure it can happen again.

To sum: Chara uses the more darker, and destructive aspects of fire. Frisk uses the more positive, and controlled aspects of fire to counter. Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore can use close to all the aspects of fire, as that is what Rainbow Fire Manipulation can grant them, as it is the purest and most powerful. It's also one of the rarest. So rare that it was thought by Gerson to only be accessible by dragons, and became lost long ago. Asriel unlocking the hidden potential within their souls allowed Toriel and Asgore access to this powerful flame all by themselves, while Asriel used the power lent to him by the human souls as a bit of a shortcut. It was fitting, because the prospect of this Rainbow Fire, as well as it's extreme rarity, allows Asriel to put his creativity to the test in order to see what he could do with it and how far he could go. Red certainly seemed interested, and his parents were gently supportive.

Frisk gently lifting his hand as a gentle white fire manifested, then slowly shifted into a dove. He pushed upward, and it flies around the room for a couple minutes, making him giggle brightly at the sight. After a few laps, the fire dove perches on his shoulder, flaps its wings a couple more times, then slowly dissipates. Not a single burn mark. Just the way he likes it. Toriel doesn't mind cleaning up, though it does get incredibly troublesome from time to time.

Toriel nodded brightly in acknowledgement and happiness. Frisk moved up to her and allowed himself to be pulled into a big fluffy hug, which he does his best to return. "Very good, my child. Your improvement becomes more notable every day." Frisk smiled positively and softly nestled into her chest. Asgore smiled at the sight, and of how proud Frisk felt of himself. His confidence was slowly building back up. He was very shaken up back then, but this makes it clear that he'll eventually recover.

"Hmm...I wanna hug from Mom, too~" Asriel beamed as he stood up and went over to Toriel for a snuggly hug. Toriel returns it, lightly rubbing his back in small circles. She also took the time to lightly pet his floppy ears, and he would do happily do the same for her own ears.

Chara rolled his eyes at the spectacle. Once Asriel pulled away from Toriel, she turned towards Chara with warm expectation. _Sheesh. I had said and thought this many times, but those two are total Momma's Boys._ He once again looked towards Toriel, who still gazed and smiled at him with warm expectation. _...And they managed to turn me into one too, damnit._ Chara sighed as he got up himself and moved into Toriel's open arms. She graciously wraps them around him and had him ensnared in a cuddly hug, petting his hair and kissing his forehead lovingly. Nuzzling into her warm bosom, he fought hard to keep a warm and joyous smile off of his face. His heart and soul is completely welcome to all forms of genuine affection, however small. Though outright admitting total enjoyment would be too embarrassing. Of course everyone knew this about him, no one had a problem with him acting this way.

"You're all such lovely children. And you're growing ever stronger as the days go by." Toriel smiles softly. Gently releasing Chara, she stepped away from the three of them. "And yet simultaneously, relations between humans and monsters have been growing more positive. The human children at my school have actually referred to me as one of their favorite teachers."

"Being a hands-on principal/teacher has really helped build a bond with the students there, and is making an excellent impression on other parents as well! Tori has become quite an influence!" Asgore beamed brightly.

"Yay! Mom is the best!" Asriel cheered with his laws in the air.

"The best around!" Frisk beamed with a delighted 'peace' sign.

"Nothing's gonna keep her down!" Chara declared with a fist-pump.

Toriel laughed heartily, holding her sides a bit before smirking. "Oh, come here, you three!" She pulled all three of them in a snuggle, kissing all three of their heads repeatedly. This promoted a multitude of laughs and giggles from Asriel and Frisk, while Chara simply smiles with content. With the motherly snuggle ambush now over, she releases them once more.

Asriel nodded. "Mom, we can go outside, can we? At least now that Frisk has finished his magic lesson?"

"Of course you may, children. Just don't stay out for too long. And I'll have my phone on to be safe."

"You two can go do whatever. I'm gonna go see Muffet." Chara waved casually as he teleported out of the room. This prompted a sigh from Toriel, gently pulling her face.

"We're just gonna go, Mom and Dad. Bye for now!" Asriel and Frisk waved as they went out the door, closing it behind them.

Toriel was still gently massaging the bridge of her nose. "Good grief. Sometimes that Chara...I swear..."

"Don't be too hard on him, dear. At the very least, he has someone else to spend time with. He believes spending too much time with his family is rather 'embarrassing'. I don't know why he would think such a thing. We're so fun to be around!" Asgore said as he gleefully wrapped his arms around Toriel from behind. She smiled as she turned around and returned the embrace, gazing upward and kissing his cheek. He responds by lightly kissing her lips, pulling her a bit closer in for it until they separated just as quickly.

"Indeed we are. I hardly know what there is to be embarassed about. Excellent teacher, amazing gardener, cheerful siblings...I believe expressing that gratitude is still difficulty for him to do on his own on occasion."

"Indeed. But he's coming around, gradually." Asgore nodded a bit. He then leaned for a nuzzle at Toriel's nose, who graciously returns it with a slight giggle. He smiles. "Ah, how I do simply adore the sound of your bright and hopeful voice. It truly puts a cheerful grin on my face."

"You're being rather sappy today, Asgore." Toriel chuckles. "Are you possibly envious of me showing more affection towards the children than you, on occasion?"

Asgore wore a stale expression at first, then he whimpered as he hugs Toriel a bit more tightly, comical tear streams running down his face. "Toriiii...why must you be so mean to meeee...?"

"Oh dear..." Toriel sighed, rolling her eyes in amusement as she returned the hug.

 **(Meanwhile...)**

"Yooooooo! Yo, guys! Hey guys!"

Asriel and Frisk turned around to meet the sound of the energetic monster running up to them. This Monster was Monster Kid, or MK. While he was still very much armless, he managed to find some sort of balance to himself, with enough practice courtesy of Frisk. Though he still tends to fall over on occasion.

 _SPLAT!_

...Like now, for instance.

Asriel and Frisk immediately ran up to his sides, helping him back to his feet. "Golly, MK. You really oughta be careful, rushing yourself like that. You've had quite a while to try and properly gain more control of your balance."

"Of courses I've been practicing! I didn't get lazy or anything like that!" MK said, roughly pouting at the both of them. "I'm not an entirely clumsy oaf, ya know! I've gotten much better, ya see?!"

"We know, we know. Golly, it wasn't meant to be an insult. We swear." Asriel shook his head rapidly, ears lightly flopping around.

MK nodded, smiling. "It's fine. I've been surprising everyone with my improved balancing skills. They seriously don't know what be hittin' them! I'm just that good now! Everyone is beckminf so proud of me!"

"As are we, MK. You're growing just as much as we are." Frisk nodded with a gentle smile. He quietly turned around and turned in the opppsite direction. He saw someone coming by. He smiled a bit wider as he tapped on Asriel's shoulder. "Hey Azzy. Incoming Red comet."

"Incoming wh-"

"AZZY!"

Asriel blinked as he turned around in surprise too little too late, Red jumped up and pounced upon him, causing the both of them to crash into the ground. Asriel blushed brightly as he saw her with her cowl off of her head, even brighter when he sees just just how happy she is to see him. Her eyes were sparkling and she was panting with her tongue out. Speaking of the tongue, she cheerfully licks his cheek upon greeting. The blush on his face darkened from this action.

"Hey there, Asriel! Did I startle you? That was my goal~" Red beamed, eventually getting off and giving him room to stand.

Asriel chuckled weakly as he eventually gets up on his own, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, well...continue that goal reached." Part of that reason was because he wasn't trying to sense her magical presence, and she was also hiding it quite well until Frisk sorta warned him. Undyne would be proud of her and somewhat disappointed in him for letting this happen. He really didn't want to do one-hundred pushups, without snacks.

Speaking of snacks...

"Ooh! Before I forget! I brought Cinnamon Bunnies!" Red pulled out her bag of Cinnamon Bunnies, five of them were left. Crumbs could be seen on her face, she most likely ate half of them. Frisk and MK moved towards them, but she swiftly swtted them away. "Back off you two! The rest of these are for Asriel!"

"Awww..." Frisk and MK lowered their heads in disappointment.

"Thank you, Red!" Asriel smiles as he grabs the bag of the remaining Cinnamon Bunnies. He sees her knew change in clothes as he rubs his neck again, slightly blushing. "You, uh...you really nice today, Red. Very pretty~"

 _I knew he'd like it~_ Red mentally beamed in triumph. While on the outside, she's rubbing her right arm and sheepishly kicking the ground with a slight blush of her own. "H-Hehe...glad you like it. Tried to keep my clothes as close to my name as possible, ya know?" She smiled softly as she lightly patted her skirt. "I'm pretty sure you knew this already, but these are really growing on me. Being easier to move in an all."

"You mostly picked it because you'll still be able to fight in it, did you?"

"Pretty much." Red shrugged. She then moved in and pulled Asriel in for a hug. Asriel returns the hug, wrapping one arm around her, using his other paw to softly pet her head. Her ears flatten against her head to make enough room, and her tail wags in enjoyment. A graceful smile beams across her face as she eagerly leaned into the paw petting her. It's as she said, it feels most right when it's done by him. When he finished, she gently pulled away from him, took a deep breath, and gazed strongly onto Asriel's eyes. "Asriel...I'm ready."

"Huh? Ready for what?" Frisk knew where this was going, and he had to pull Monster Kid away for a little bit so it could remain somewhat private.

"I have to start looking into what happened in my past. I've hesitated long enough."

Asriel blinked. He gently held her with one of his own, grasping it softly as he looked into her determined eyes. "Red...are you sure?"

Red's ears flattened against her head. "...To be perfectly honest...no. I'm not entirely sure I want to know what happened...but I know that I can't keep running away from it, either." Red placed her other paw above her chest. "This is a permanent timeline, which means it's filling in any blanks it might still have all on it's own. It picked me to be the monster that absorbed the first human soul. If that has to be my role, then fine. Not like I can do anything about it, since it's already happened. But the least I can do is figure out _how_ it happened and _why._ There's no way I could have done something like this intentionally...I have to know. Before we go to anyone about it, I think we should check out those plaques that was mentioned. If someone actually made plaques about what happened, I at least want to see them for myself, first." She looked up to Asriel with a somewhat pleading stare. "Can you take me there, Asriel? I gotta see them for myself."

Asriel blinked at her for a couple moments. He then narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Okay Red. I can take you there, it's not a problem."

Red smiled brightly, briefly kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for being such a sweetheart."

Asriel turned for Frisk and Monster Kid, who were currently walking towards the both of them slowly. "Guys. We're gonna have to take a little tour through the Underground. Do either of you have anything against that?"

Frisk looked towards Red, who gave a strong nod towards him. He then noddedback towards her to let him know that he was fine with it. With this in mind, Asriel gently held Red's paw as they both vanished in a bright colorful light, leaving no trace of them behind.

 **(The Underground: Waterfall)**

Teleporting around was still disorienting on some level, but nothing Red couldn't handle. She and Asriel moved forward, into Waterfall. Red became entranced by how the glowing crystals were lighting up the pathways and glowing in various places. Even the Echo Flowers were beautiful, and also lighting the way. Red kneeled down a bit to look at one. "Asriel. Is this one of those Echo Flowers you told me about?"

"It is. And it does exactly what the name implies. Watch." Asriel cleared his throat. He then kneeled next to the Echo Flower with a smile and wave. "Howdy!"

 _"...Howdy!"_

Red giggles lightly. "Wooooah! No way! That's awesome!"

"It really is. Sometimes Sans takes a few of them with him to play pranks on Papyrus...obviously Papyrus doesn't find them as funny as he does."

"I can imagine." Red turned towards the Echo Flower herself, head tilted. Then she smiled and leaned in towards it as well. "Azzy is such a sweetheart!~"

 _"...Azzy is such a sweetheart!~"_

"Well look at that! We agree on something!" Red laughed, briefly slapping Asriel's back as he failed to contain the blush growing on his face. Red then said something else. "Adorable Awkward Amazing Asriel!~"

 _"...Adorable Awkward Amazing Asriel!~"_

"Having fun there...?" Asriel smiled weakly, his blush growing ever brighter the more this goes on.

"Tons~" Red smiled, briefly kissing Asriel's cheek, before standing back up and brushing off her skirt. "Okay, gotta focus. Do you think you can jump us to those plaques?"

"Just give me a moment." Asriel nodded as he takes her paw again, before taking a 'shortcut' to a different location in Waterfall. A couple jumps ahead, they reached the gathering of plaques. "Here they are. The plaques that speak of the War..."

Red slowly approached them, brushing her paw against them, her eyes narrowed. Asriel would occasionally jumped them from one plaque to another when she finished reading one:

 **"The War Of Humans and Monsters"**

 _Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievable strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster... Just to equal the power of a single human SOUL. But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death. If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL. A monster with a human SOUL... A horrible beast with unfathomable power._

 _The power to take their SOULs. This is the power that the humans feared. This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's SOUL. When a monster dies, its SOUL disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster.  
There is only one exception. The SOUL of a special species of monster called a "Boss Monster." A Boss Monster's SOUL is strong enough to persist after death...If only for a few moments. A human could absorb this SOUL. But this has never happened. And now it never will._

 _The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy. In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust..._

 _Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful SOUL can leave. There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human SOULs, attacks the barrier...It will be destroyed. But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever. Without candles or magic to guide them Home, the monsters used crystals to navigate._

 _However...There is a prophecy. The Angel...The One Who Has Seen The Surface...They will return. And the underground will go empty._

Red lowered her eyes sadly. "All of this really happened...while I was trapped in the Artifact...?" Red whispered softly. She then sees a drawing of the 'horrible beast with unfathomable power'. she gently placed her paws above her chest with a pained expression. "This drawing gives me a seriously bad feeling...is...is that supposed to be me? What could have happened to me for them to depict me like that...?" She didn't fully realize that she was shivering. "The timeline decided...I have to fill out that blank... _I_ have to be responsible for instigating all of these terrible things..."

"Red..." Asriel placed a paw upon her shoulder.

"...Monsters...they are no longer weaker than humans, because of your Angel's Blessing, right?"

"Yes. It was...kind of a name I thought of on the fly. Like my Dad, naming things aren't exactly my thing..." Asriel rubbed his neck, then softly nodded. "I greatly enhanced the soul strength of every monster, so that they were no longer weak and easy to shatter. It's why my parents, Sans, Papyrus, Master Undyne, and Alphys are so much more powerful now. They fought alongside me and Frisk against Chara. Considering the immense malevolence he had within him, their souls needed to be able to stand up and fight against it."

"I see...so a big part of you defeating him was to get rid of the monsters most critical weakness. As the Angel of the Underground, or something like that."

"That's pretty much what I did, yeah. Me and Frisk were growing tired of that weakness. So we rewrote it." Asriel nodded. "I just hope that the humans don't think too darkly into this and see this as a challenge. We really do just want to keep getting along nicely with them. Nobody wants to start a second grave conflict with the humans. That would render most of our efforts a moot point."

"And then you'd be forced to Reset, or Load. Those options are not gone, right? You only destroyed the True Reset so no one can truly forget the progress, and we'll be able to pick it up easily the second time."

"Exactly." Asriel shook his head. "But we also can't take the chance of it somehow not working at a crticial point. That's why Frisk insists on getting stronger, just in case. We can't count on them as crutches. We can't always rely on them to fix a major mistake, we'll have to learn to power through them. We want to keep moving forward, despite how hard it gets. So we try as hard as we can to make sure we NEVER have a reason to go back to altering time. We went through a lot of pain to get this far, to find this path. We have to protect it, no matter what!"

Red could see Asriel's eyes flash with Determination. This must be that Dreemurr Determination of his that the others continue to call it, ever since Muffet coined it. It really was an amazing thing. Asriel smiled as he gently wrapped paw around Red's. "Dont worry, Red. We're going to figure this out together. If the timeline is making you bear the burden of this magnitude, I can at least help you discover what history it decided to give you. I think you deserve an answer as to how this came to be, and why. Maybe after that...you'll find closure."

Red smiled softly towards Asriel, lightly nuzzling his nose, beaming as he supportively nuzzles back. "You're really willing to continue helping me with this, Asriel?"

"Of course I am. I'm here for you. You don't like turning to lies for comfort, so you seek the truth. I want to help you find it, as much as I possibly can." Asriel smiled. "I might not be too knowledgeable in this whole 'boyfriend' thing, but I'm pretty sure that they're supposed to be there for their girlfriend through tough times, to help them through them. And even if we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend...I still would have gone ahead and helped you anyway."

Red smiles widely at these words, then leans in further to kiss his muzzle. Asriel blushes brightly, still not fully used to this. But he nonetheless returns the kiss, hugging her closer to him, while her tail begins to softly wag with contentment, her paws sliding up until they rested on his shoulders. She had to admit, this was very nice. Just being held in Asriel's arms as he promises to help her through her personal crisis...something about it is very reassuring. Plus, she gets much enjoyment out of kissing him.

Eventually they end the kiss to gain breath, reluctantly pulling away from one another. Though not before Red gives Asriel an affectionate lick to his cheek, giggling as it made his cheeks burn hotter once again. After they cooled down, Red turned back towards the plaques, a paw on her chin. "Something is still bugging me, though. A certain detail on these plaques is really making me curious...and a bit worried."

"What's that?"

"They say that a human can only absorb the soul of a special species of monster, 'Boss Monster'."

Asriel folded his arms and tilted his head. "That's right. At this moment, me and my parents are the only Boss Monsters left. And they say that a human has never absorbed the soul of a Boss Monster."

"...Did they know that for sure?"

Asriel blinked owlishly. "What do you mean?"

"This is a permanent timeline, so it's filling in many of the missing blanks all by itself, as much as it can." Red explained. "Asriel...the timeline already made me the one to fill in the blank of being the monster who absorbed the first human soul. Don't you think that the effects of a human absorbing a Boss Monster soul would be one of the blanks the timeline needs to fill in?"

Asriel's eyes widened in realization, as he grabbed his head in a bit of shock. "No way...even if that were true, how could we know for sure? I'm positive Mom and Dad don't know about this. There isn't anyone who could know about the possibilty of that coming true. At least no one except Gaster creating a close-enough theory, and...and..." He slowly pulled his paws away from his head, another realization hitting him full force. "...Gerson."

"Gerson...?"

"Red, Gerson is a survivor of the Human-Monster War! He and my parents are the oldest monsters alive, except my parents didn't age during the entire time I was dead! If anyone else were to know something about this, it would be him! He's someone who would know about such a thing AND try to cover it up. It must have been really bad if he felt that he had to do that..."

"...if what you say is true...he might know something about what happens when a human absorbs a Boss Monster Soul...and he might also know something about what happened to me."

It was clear what they needed to do next. To gain a clue about Red's past, they need to see Gerson, the Hammer of Justice. And by extension, have a chat with W. D. Gaster. They most likely have the answers they needed, as well as explanations as to why they would try to hide them.

"Okay, Asriel. I think I've gotten the information we needed. We should probably go see Gerson and Gaster as soon as we can."

"Right." Asriel nods as he holds onto Red's paw, and swiftly teleports the both of them out of the Underground, leaving no trace of them behind. Though before they completely disappeared, both of them couldn't help but feel immensely bothered by how far the timeline would go to fill in any gaps it has to satisfy the conditions of being permanent. If it would actually bestow such an intense burden upon Red to satisfy the need for a horrible beast with unfathomable power to make the plaques true...then what else could happen?

...they also didn't notice the Annoying Dog watching them the entire time, then walking backwards and disappearing into the shadows once they vanished.

* * *

 **Me: Wow. I have to admit, I had NO idea how to end this chapter properly. I had plenty of ideas, but they didn't seem to fit. So I just picked one that can most likely work out best, and just risk a shorter but still significant chapter next time.**

 **Red: Those plaques...they make me feel uneasy...all of those things happened when I was sealed away...**

 **Asriel: Gerson has to know something about this. We have to go and see him as soon as we can! And I'm sure Gaster knows something too!**

 **Red: Right!**

 **Me: I smell mystery! It's a pretty terrible one, though. 3: Ah well. Might as well continue onward and stay determined. Until we reach the next chapter! Buh-bye!**

 **River Person: Tra La La! The holes are filling up by themselves, and not all fillings are nice fillings! There's a reason why altering time can be considered a grave taboo...**


	36. Where Were You?

**Alphys: I have found the most adorable person in the universe! Undyne and I can totally agree on this! Adorable behind adorable!**

 **Undyne: The cutest being in all of existence!**

 **Red: The sweetest of sweethearts!**

 **Toriel: My sweet baby boy!**

 **Frisk: Asrieeeeeeeeellllll Dreeeeeemurrrrrrrr!**

 **Asriel: *Opens Arms* Hugs mean love. Anyone wanna hug me?~**

 ***Asriel fans faint from the absolute cuteness***

 **Frisk: Hug the goat-baby. HUG HIM NOW!**

 **Shamir: This is how intros are, huh?**

 **Sans: yup. they got more ridiculous and less reasonable. for the time being, this is your life now.**

 **Shamir:...Shock. If you're reading this...please. _Give me the strength to survive this insanity._**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"LOOK ALIVE, PUSSYCAT!"

Shamir was desperately trying not to get skewered as multiple spears ejected from the ground, attempting to pierce straight through him, and not give him simple gashes like he constantly gained on these training phases. He panted tiredly as he backflipped to avoid one shooting right from under him. He landed on all fours with labored breathes as he stares at Undyne. She was standing a few yards across from him with her arms casually folded, though her grin was looking predatory and her eye looked like it was craving for blood.

Sans, Alphys, Frisk, and Monster Kid were sitting on the sidelines, watching the beatdo-training session. Sans was drinking a bottle of ketchup as he had his feet kicked up on a lounge chair. Alphys was casually sipping some instant ramen while sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. Frisk and Monster Kid were sitting against a tree as the former helped the latter munch on some monster candy.

"hey, alph."

"Hm?"

"how long do you think shamir will last today?"

Alphys pulled out a clipboard and adjusted her glasses. "Weeelll...much longer than last time, that's for sure."

"how long was last time?"

"Ten minutes. This is quite a good run for him."

"Is that all ya got, Shamir?! Huh?! Is this really the extent of all of your progress?!" Undyne bellowed, never moving from her spot or unfolding her arms. "C'MON! ARE YOU A FEROCIOUS JAGUAR?! _OR ARE YOU JUST A POWERLESS LITTLE KITTEN!?_ "

 _How the hell did Asriel survive_ _ **six full years**_ _with this madwoman?!_ Shamir thought frantically. Asriel didn't even have the excuse of being close to her. Because eventually she DID get extremely rough with him, gradually, when he's able to take it better. But to be fair, he started training when his was physically seven years old. Undyne went brutal on Shamir right from the get-go, because he was an adult. And even then, Shamir could tell that Undyne was still not trying very hard, because she's only using spears.

At the very least, despite the very intentional vocal jabs Undyne was sending his way, he was able to keep his own temper somewhat in check, fully aware of how damaged his focus will get. And when he did sometimes snap and lash out blindly, Undyne would ruthlessly beat it out of him. It was a really good motivation to try and keep his temper in check if it was going to be a detriment in a fight, instead of an advantage. Undyne's temper no longer made her make rash decisions in a fight. Instead, it helped her _focus,_ which is sometimes even more frightening than an uncontrolled rampage. So he really wanted to keep his focus to be spared of her wrath.

With a huff, Shamir narrowed his eyes as he charged towards Undyne. She narrowed her eye as spears continued to tear out of the ground trying to pierce him. Shamir manages to move faster, effectively dodging a majority of them while also powering through a couple other cuts on his face and sides. He pounced the moment a spear nearly sliced his arm. He unsheathed his claws as he bounded towards Undyne, and managed a fierce swipe towards her. Though fatigue sets in at the last moment, and he stumbled across the ground until he landed on his face.

Undyne didn't flinch, even as she felt some of her magic blood slide down her cheek from the three claw marks he managed to make on her. After a moment of contemplation, she managed a more casual smile to go with her arm fold. "Fuhu. I think we can stop for now. Frisk, would you care to be a sweetheart?"

"I'm happy to help~" Frisk got up and moved over to Undyne and Shamir. His soul flashes green as he holds his hands outward, enveloping Shamir and Undyne in a green sphere of light. Both of their wounds slowly faded away, as well as the pain accompanying them. The glow eventually fades away, and Shamir was able to stand and stretch. Frisk puts down his hands and nodded. "There, all done."

"Your magical prowess has improved greatly, Frisk. It's fantastic." Shamir smiled as he held out his paw and rustled his hair.

"You've gotten much better yourself, Shamir." Frisk nodded. "Your strength and magic have grown...it'll become even greater once you receive the Angel's Blessing from Asriel." Asriel had kindly offered to give the Angel's Blessing to Shamir. But he politely refused. He wanted to further advance his experience in humility, as well as gain the mindset to focus on what's truly important, when it's truly important. Only then will he find himself worthy of receiving such a thing.

"Thank you, Frisk. I admittedly still have ways to go before I qualify for that, though."

"yeah. it's like undyne says. nothin' teaches humility faster than constantly havin' your ass handed to you by a superior opponent. she knows from experience." Sans chuckled, earning an irritated glare from the jaguar.

"You got that right..." Undyne muttered. Sensing her displeasure, Frisk runs up to her and gives her a hug. Undyne blinked a bit, then grunted in slight annoyance. "Geez! You Dreemurrs are constantly looking for a reason to hug somebody! You're all fluffy huggers! Except Chara...most of the time." Though she rolled her eye as she roughly returns the hug. He powers through it, nestling into her chest. "Fuhuhu! Whatever. Four out of five of you Dreemurrs are total softies. Though that isn't necessarily a bad thing, I guess~"

Sans watches from his seat as he watches Undyne and Frisk hugging one another. He was well aware of how much Frisk liked to hug, and Asriel shares this trait. Sans recognized that when it came to the elder monsters, Frisk and Asriel have a slightly more emotional attachment to Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys. Once he thought about their relationships with the boys, it makes a bit of sense. It was nothing personal to himself, Papyrus, and Asgore of course. Just that something about the females made them a much more likely candidate for cuddling, though he was unsure of what it was...nah. He _totally_ knew what it was. But he also knew that it was mostly innocuous on their part. They may be older now, and were somewhat hardened by their less-than-fun experiences in the past, but they were still children who liked to hug and cuddle. And they do it a lot.

The two of them soon broke apart as Frisk moved back over to Monster Kid, and Undyne moved over to Alphys. Undyne casually lifts Alphys up as she takes her spot, then set her down in her lap with her arms wrapped around her belly, then kissed the top of her head. Alphys's cheeks became hot in a matter of moments, and her glasses fogged up.

"Fuhuhu. There goes my training session with the cat for today. Now I can start my cuddle time with you~"

"U-Undyne...plz..." Alphys stuttered, lightly making a mess of her ramen.

"Do you really have to refer to me as a simple cat...?" Shamir said with light irritation. Though he easily shook it off.

Sans continued sipping ketchup until the bottle was empty. He blinked when he realized that it was empty. "aw...crud. no more..." He casually throws it aside, his telekinesis directing it into a nearby trash can. Sans was tended to be messy in his own room, but that didn't mean he would litter outside. He might be lazy, but he was still a skeleton with standards, after all. "...heh. trick shot."

"You used your telekinesis, you little cheater." Undyne grumbled.

"that's one of the things i'm best at."

Alphys shrugged lightly. "H-He's got you there, Undyne."

"Still..."

"I can't believe you three sometimes...you can act so immature..." Shamir sighed, scratching his head in exasperation. _And yet, so powerful underneath that silliness..._

"...meh."

"...Whatever."

"...I-It's not new information, really."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Shamir shouted angrily.

Frisk and Monster Kid chuckle brightly at this, turning towards one another. "Yo! Even after such a long while, Undyne remains ever so cool! And Papyrus have gotten cooler as well!"

"obviously. paps is always cool. his coolness is absolutely immeasurable." Sans said lightly.

"Totally immeasurable!" Monster Kid cheered as he wiggled his own feet. "It continues to grow and grow!"

"It really is a pretty good thing we tend to train _away_ from the humans. Even though it's taken them quite a lot of time to get used to the idea of magic being in the world, it's also still a lot to take in. We'd rather not freak them out with what we can do more than they tend to do normally." Alphys reasoned with a nervous nod. Undyne lightly petted her head. Alphys smiled, her tail wagging with delight at the treatment. It was true that they were away from human populated areas.

"True. Whether they're used to our magic or not, we should keep them mostly out of sight, especially when it comes to fighting." Undyne said. "It's pretty suckish, but that's just how it is. Ae don't wanna push our luck too much, especially with all of those time-space shenanigans."

"i realize you only call those things time-space shenanigans."

"Because very few of it makes any damn sense to me!"

Sans shrugged playfully. "i dunno. i think you can only blame your rather tiny fish brain."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU SKELETON BASTARD?!" Undyne snarled as she grabbed Sans' jacket and began shaking him furiously. His expression never changed from it's mostly lazy disposition. Shamir, Alphys, Frisk, and Monster Kid could only watch the scene in total astonishment, all of them sweatdropping slightly.

A flash of light appeared a few feet behind the both of them. Moments later, Asriel and Red appeared from the light, landing gracefully on the ground. Red patted her skirt down a bit while she recovered from the warp. She waved a bit. "Hey guys! Fancy teleporting here! Asriel! I thought we teleported farther than this!"

"I...er...sorry. I"m not entirely accurate with teleportation like Sans. I tend to goof it up every now and then." Asriel said lightly, rubbing his neck as Red pouted at him. "Uh...Master Undyne? Why are you trying to strange Sans?"

"We were having a disagreement..." Undyne growled quietly as she lets Sans down gently. "Not a mature agreement, but a disagreement."

"That's an understatement..." Shamir muttered.

Asriel shook his head, disregarding the entire thing. There were more important matters at hand right now. "Sans. I need to go see Gaster and Gerson for something very important. It has something to do with the Waterfall Plaques. We have gotten an idea about something, but we need them to help us do what we can to confirm it."

Sans tilted his head, slightly confused. "must be pretty big for you kiddos if ya had to take a gander at the plaques. alright. gaster should be at me and paps place, and gerson shouldn't be too far from the monster neighborhood either. ya can talk to both of em' if ya need to."

"Thanks Sans. We really do need to, though. It really is important." Asriel nodded.

"Ya need to talk to those geezers about somethin'? Must really be urgent." Undyne said with a raised eyebrow. She slowly turned to look behind her, narrowing her eye. Then she turned back and smiled. "Well, we're just about done with training for today anyway. So you might as well take Shamir and Monster Kid with you so that the latter can get home safely. Oh, and you oughta take Frisk and Alphys with you too. I bet they could really use the information as well."

"Oh. Okay, Lady Undyne. That isn't a problem for us at all." Red shook her head while turning towards Asriel. Well well, it was much more than we planned, but it looks like we'll be having more people aboard this discovery path of ours. Guess we're learning a lot together."

Frisk looked like he was confused about Undyne's intentions. Though he didn't deny that he was curious about what Asriel and Red seemed so interested in that it demanded their immediate attention. Frisk nodded as he went over to Asriel's side. With both Frisk and Asriel teleporting together, the accuracy would be much higher. The two of them gathered Monster Kid, Shamir, and Red around them, within their range.

Alphys looked towards Undyne with a look of worry. She knew Undyne better than most. She could see that her mermaid girlfriend was on edge about something, and she wanted Alphys to move away from their current location, rather quickly. Undyne saw Alphys's look of worry, and simply smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me, Alphys. Sans and I are just gonna stick around for a little bit and check something out. We'll catch up with you in a bit." Undyne said, leaning down and kissing the lizard's lips softly. Alphys was still feeling rather nervous, but she gladly returns the kiss while cupping her cheeks, as her tail gently wags with glee. Soon they separate as Alphys reluctantly pulls away from her. "We'll be alright. Just go ahead with the others. They've going into some rather interesting research material. Hang out with them for a bit."

"...O...Okay..." Alphys nodded as she steps back towards Frisk and Asriel. The two of them joined hands/paws as they kept the others close together, and they all vanished in a bright flash of white.

Sans took a deep breath, then sighed as he looked up to Undyne. "...ya sensed it too, didn't ya?"

"Yeah." Undyne nodded as she turned towards the trees, her eye narrowed. "Alright, you can show yourself now. Don't think neither of us noticed you."

There was no sound for the next couple of minutes. Neither Undyne or Sans let their guards down, staying focused on waiting out whoever was waiting them out.

Soon enough, someone DID show up. Someone who they thought just completely disappeared off the map. Sans assumed he just completely vanished on his own free will because he disliked everyone that much. Undyne honestly didn't notice. The Dreemurrs, while they obviously missed him, also assumed that he's gone off to find his own path in life, and didn't do much to stop him. But no. He hasn't completely disappeared. He was just sitting in the shadows, waiting for an opportune moment to see them again. Especially these two, the ones he really needed to talk to most. Though he obviously avoided being seen by Frisk and Asriel, for obvious reasons.

The both of them looked on in disbelief as a smiling flower beamed up at them sarcastically. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

Sans looked on in disbelief as Flowey, Classic Flowey, stared with a mock cheerful expression towards the skeleton and the fish warrior. The both of them couldn't believe that he came back after he seemingly got sick of everyone's mushiness and just left them behind. Sans was especially curious why Flowey would come back...but he also wanted to know the real reason why he left. He also knew that Flowey had a sadistic glint in his eye. Almost as if he wanted something...

Sans just grinned. "heh. guess it's true what they say, eh? ya can never keep a strong weed down for long."

Flowey giggled sinisterly. "It's nice to see you again as well. Smiley _Trashbag!_ "

Sans dodged the large vine that struck out of the ground by jumping backwards, his hands still in his pockets. "woah there. is that really how you wanna say hello to an old pal?"

"We're not pals and you know it!" Flowey huffed in irritation as a plethora of friendliness pellets manifested above him, then shot swiftly towards Sans. The skeleton takes precaution as a wall of bones shot up in front of him and blocked most of the pellets, one managing to graze his jacket. He didn't flinch.

"hey. i was wondering when you'd show your little sunflower face again. they don't really show it often because they try to keep moving forward. but the dreemurrs really miss you."

"You don't think I know that? That's why I waited until AFTER Frisk and Asriel left, so I could do _this!_ "

Sans warped out of the way as three large vines tore out of the ground and shot towards him with high speed. He landed on one of them, scratching the back of his head. "that makes me wonder. what were you doing in the background, weed? ya must have been up to somethin' big if ya couldn't tell anyone about it?"

"Try to survive and _maybe_ I'll tell you!"

"sounds like a plan." Sans shrugged, manifested bones to shoot forward and clash against a plethora of friendliness pellets. They collided against each other as Sans warped again to avoid a vine trying to pierce him from behind.

Undyne watched the exchange with confusion. Flowey was most certainly doing his best to harm Sans as much as he possibly can, yet she sensed no malevolence from him. Irritation and aggravation, perhaps. But not malevolence. And Sans was treating the exchange as if they were having a casual conversation.

"ya missed quite a lot while you were away, weed." Sans said as he ducks under a swinging vine while stepping backwards from the onslaught. "kiddos messed with my machine for a bit while it was still under repairs, went on an au field trip, got gaster back for me, encountered some multiverse destroying version of me in the process...yeah. it was quite a fun time."

"Dont toy with me, trashbag!" Flowey shouted as another vine lashed out and managed to around Sans' leg before he could teleport away. He then threw the skeleton to the side, watching him skid across the ground. He buffed in irritation once he saw Sans stop in midair and casually recover from being tossed, rubbing his neck.

"heh. well whaddya know. you wanted me to feel the magic flowing from your vines. you wamted me to know just how much stronger you've gotten since you went away."

"That's right, Trashbag. I've been quite a busy flower." Flowey smiled sadistically. "I've also found that it wouldn't hurt to get a bit of sunlight in order to make me strong enough to take you down."

"that would require- _ugh!_ " Sans was cut off by another plethora of vines rising from the ground and striking him hard, in the form of a fist. He was sent flying into a tree, hitting it hard and landing on his face, unmoving for a bit.

Flowey slowly approached the fallen skeleton. Undyne narrowed her eye in suspicion. Not just at Flowey, but at Sans as well. She was proven correct once Flowey lets out a sassy huff. "Stop being such a lazy asshole. I know you're faking it."

"...can't blame a guy for tryin'." Sans chuckled as he slowly rises from the ground, patting the dirt off of his jacket. He was mostly unharmed. "guess there was no use in hidin' it, huh?"

"It takes a hell of a lot more than that to leave you down for the count. I've learned from experience. Both old and new." Flowey rolled his eyes. "And yet you still tried to get me to stop by pretending to be knocked out, making me feel like I won. Don"t patronize me, Trash bag. I wanna kick your ass fair and square."

"hate to break it to ya, weed. but neither of us are really adept in the art of fighting fairly." Sans reminded him. "besides, I figured the sooner i lose, the sooner we could get that over with."

"Trying to laze your way out of a real fight...hmph. Looks like you haven't changed at all. You idiot." Flowey folded his vines irritably.

"not much. but you did." Sans elbowed the tree behind him, and held out his hand as something fell into his hand. a piece of paper with words neatly jotted down. Flowey paled and rushed forward to stop him, but was stopped by his other hand. "aahh...now what do we have here...?"

"No! Don't touch that! Give it back!"

"flowey's to-do list when he returns home: confirm the information i found. try to kick smiley trashbag's ass. eat some donuts and have some good coffee. and most importantly..." Sans eyesockets lowered. "...reunite with my family. i've been gone for a very long time...i miss them so much...those stupid idiots." Sans grinned. "heh. looks like ya missed them as much as they missed you."

"HANDS OFF MY NOTE, JACKASS!" Flowey snatched the paper from the skeleton, blushing furiously. "I was just writing random crap by that time! I don't actually miss those morons! Of course I don't miss them! They just became my favorite beings to play with and managed to amuse me for quite a long time! I only came back because I was finished with my work, and I was getting a bit bored!"

"heh. yeah. sure."

"It's the truth!"

"uhuh."

"STOP BEING SO CASUAL, DAMN YOU! I! DON'T! MISS! THEM!"

"riiiiight...ya don't miss them at all?"

"No! It was difficult for me to leave, but it was for good reason! Despite that, I don't miss those morons! Why would I miss Frisk's peaceful nonchalant face, or Asriel's obsession with cinnamon, or Chara's obsession with chocolate, or Asgore's tea making, or Toriel's annoying hugs?! You think I miss those things, especially the last one?!" Flowey lowered his head, folding his leaves. "Because I really don't miss any of that crap...I hope you know that..." He sharply turned towards Sans with immense aggravation. "Why'd you abridge the story you idiot?! You know I would have been interested on hearing the whole damn thing!"

"hey. you don't miss them. so why would you wanna know how they're doin'?"

"You off and disappeared on everyone, you flower jerk. Now you've gone and hurt your own feelings because you decided to leave without tellin' anyone. You just up and vanished without warning. We couldn't find you, so we had to accept that you might have been trying to find your own life somewhere." Undyne huffed, folding her arms. "Dont be so damn persistent about this! You miss them, and they miss you! There's no reason to be such an emotional cactus right now!"

"I...I...I..." Flowey stuttered a bit. He's been caught. Then he blushed again and pouted while turning away. "...Whatever."

"Didn't think so. Now, since Asriel and Frisk are busy with something serious, and you don't feel like interrupting their focus, we'll have to see their parents first." Undyne said. "Let's go back to the Dreemurr house and speak with Asgore and Toriel. I bet they'll be rather surprised to see you."

"What about Chara?"

'Chara is spending time with Muffet. We don't want to interrupt that, either."

"Well good. The less hassle, the better." Flowey huffed. Sans shrugged as he raised his hand as the trio disappeared in a cyan flash of light. A moment later, they were in front of the Dreemurr residence. Flowey looked around in astonishment before turning towards Sans again. "You certainly don't waste any time, do you? That's so unlike you."

"i try not to put family as a secondary priority. that mindset did me no favors." Sans said as Undyne knocked on the door. Flowey looked a bit nervous, though he was unsure why. Soon enough, the doors opened slowly, revealing Toriel in her reading glasses, holding s book in her other paw.

"Sans? Undyne? Hello, what brings you-" Toriel's eyes widened. "Flowey?!"

"Surprise...whatever." Flowey rolled his eyes. Though he gasped as Toriel swiftly took Flowey away from Sans and hugged the small flower as gently as she could.

"My goodness! You had me worried for an awfully long time, do you realize this?! You just up and vanished without saying goodbye! Not even a sarcastic note of farewell! I was hoping that you simply decided to live on your own, and nothing terrible happened to you!" Toriel expressed maternal relief, placing an affectionate kiss to his top petal before hugging him to her chest with a bright and relieved smile. Flowey could feel how immense the warmth from her was, physical and emotional. Being hugged to her chest can give that kind of feeling in regards to the former. It MUST have been very strong emotions imprinting on him, because for such a long time, he wasn't supposed to feel anything.

 _Why does she insist on hugging her children this way, anyway? Maternal instinct, perhaps? Personal preference? Is it simply more comforting to feel her heartbeat underneath this pillow-like softness? Tch. I guess that could be a major reason why they like hugging her. The maternal aura she gives off doesn't hurt, either. It's quite easy to fall asleep like this..._ Flowey thought. Nonetheless, he decided to indulge her affection, nuzzling into her bosom and wrapping a couple vines around her frame, as he kept trying to deny that he missed her, and couldn't wait to see the others. He had to admit, at this point he was just kidding himself. Of course he missed her and the others. He's been away for a long time, and he was sure they dearly missed him in return. He also knew that he was determined to not say it out loud. But what he was doing was very important indeed, and it was for their own sake. Very reluctantly, he pulled his head away from her chest and stretches his stem so he could look at her eye-to-eye.

"Look, Toriel...I know I kinda made everyone feel crappy by taking off without so much as a goodbye...but I need you to believe me when I say that it was for a legitimate reason. I couldn't have any of you slowing me down, I move faster and recon more effectively on my own."

"You were on...reconnaissance? What exactly were you doing in your absence, Flowey?" Toriel asked with a bit of concern. "Excuse me. Before you begin, do you want me to go get your flower pot? I still have it in my closet."

"Sure, I can get along with that." With this, Toriel handed Flowey back to Sans as she went to retrieve his personal flower pot.

"You were on recon? For that damn long? What the hell for?" Undyne asked, her arms crossed and her glaring eye demanding answers.

"i'm pretty curious myself, weed. must have been somethin' really serious if you had to be gone for so long."

Flowey chuckled bitterly, his petals lowering. "Oh boy...you don't know the half of it. Serious doesn't even begin to describe the amount of trouble we'll be finding ourselves in soon. As interesting as it'll be...I'd rather at least tell you what I know about it first. Trust me when I say that our shenanigans have NOT gone completely unnoticed like we thought it did."

"haven't gone unnoticed? what do you mean...?"

Flowey narrowed his eyes. "Let's just say...there were seven pairs of eyes in the shadows...and they were paying very close attention to the monsters ever since we can out the Underground..."

 **(Sans and Papyrus's Residence)**

"Er..." Gaster smiled nervously as Papyrus handed a plate of spaghetti to him. Once again, the lanky skeletons pasta was noticeably better looking and had a better scent...unfortunately, it wasn't by that much of a margin. But at the very least, it was no longer bordering on lethality. Just a very high risk of getting sick...it's still a major positive over making Papyrus sad because they didn't at least try it. Gaster put on a polite smile. "Um...it was very kind of you to make this for me, Papyrus. I can see you placed a lot of effort into it."

"I INDEED PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO ALL OF MY PASTAS! I ESPECIALLY PUT EFFORT INTO THEM WHEN MAKING THEM FOR MY LOVED ONES. NYEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus looked very hopeful. "GO AHEAD, TRY IT!"

"Um...okay!" Gaster nodded hesitantly, looking downward at the pasta. He really didn't want to disappoint Papyrus. So he prepared his soul for pain for Papyrus's sake. He brings the pasta ho to his mouth, braced himself as much as he could, and-

"Hey! Gaster!" Red called out as she, Frisk, Asriel, and Alphys warped right into the room, startling the two of them greatly. Gaster nearly falling out of his seat and Papyrus just completely falling backwards. The former managed to recover quickly enough to clear his throat and turn towards the group in question.

"Fancy meeting you all here. You've arrived just in time to interrupt Papyrus's pasta time." _I'd better not let them know that I'm actually grateful for said interruption...that was very close indeed._ Gaster coughed a bit as he folded his arms behind his back. "What's going on? Is there something you wish to ask of me?"

Asriel turned to Red. She nodded softly to him, then turned towards Gaster with a determined expression. "Gaster. I know you and Gerson know something about me and my past. Error Sans said it. And there was something about the plaques in Waterfall that seemed so familiar to me despite how I've never seemed them myself before. The 'horrible beast with unfathomable power'. The timeline decided that I have to endure that role. You know how I ended up that way, and so does Gerson...don't you? You both know what happened to me...right?"

"There's also something else we believe that you know." Asriel said with slightly narrowed eyes. "The Plaques said that the only type of monster soul that humans can absorb is the souls of Boss Monsters. Me and my parents are the only ones left...that only means that there were much more of them before. Maybe you know what happened to all of the others?"

Alphys and Frisk both blinked at the rather serious questions Asriel and Red were asking. Though the more they thought about them, the more their own curiosity began to peak as a result. For a while now, those were questions that almost no one was able to find an answer for. And the ones that did have an answer to those questions, they were either so old that their interpretations would be considered tall tales, or that someone was placed in the Void. Both Gaster and Gerson have been keeping things secret, especially the former. Timeline alterations have made a number of possibilities open, and it chose to land on this one. It would be rather difficult to explain...but he supposed he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, did he? He already knew that he and Gerson would have plenty of questions to answer, but he still didn't take into account for how soon he would be asked for them. Nevertheless, it didn't change the fact that he indeed needed to answer their curious questions, as they are very serious ones indeed.

He couldn't allow Red to wallow into that sense of unknowing for the rest of her life. It would be very unlikely that Asriel would allow such a thing. Gaster did not want to do that to either of them, no longer.

Gaster sighed. Papyrus simply looked on in confusion, but it was very clear that what was taking place was the beginning of a very serious discussion. So he simply nodded and sits at his table quietly, not making too much noise, just allowing his pasta to lie on the table.

Alphys gently adjusted her glasses. "Gaster. As a fellow scientist, I find myself wondering this as well. The possibilities of a Boss Monster Soul being absorbed by a human...you might be one of the only ones who could know the deeper details of the subject. Do you think you can relay what you know to me? From one former Royal Scientist to another former Royal Scientist?"

"...Yes. I suppose I will have to, won't I?" Gaster said quietly. "I can't afford to keep much more secrets. It has nothing to do with me not trusting any of you. I'm much more hesitant of the consequences that follow me telling you what I know. But I've already realized, thanks to Sans' experiences, that keeping these secrets to myself will only worsen those consequences. So I shall take the risk and impart to you what I know about the plaques. But not before Gerson walks through that door."

Red blinked. "What? But Gerson didn't come with us...he isn't here."

"I am now." The elder turtle opened the door and appeared right behind Red. Unprepared for that, she paled for a couple seconds. Then...

"... _YIPE!_ " Red jumped upwards with a surprised yelp, with Asriel having to catch her before she hit the ground. Red looked towards Asriel as he nervously smiles at her. She huffed as she hopped back onto the floor on her own, patting down her skirt with a shy blush. Well, she was reassured by one thing. If she happened to be falling, he would catch her. Now he's proved he can do that literally as well as figuratively.

Gerson rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Wa ha ha! I'm sorry about that, little lass! Did I give ya a bit of an unexpected spook?"

"Um, yeah! Unexpected is the only reason I got jumpy, alright?! It doesn't mean that I'm scared of you! Not one bit!" Red said with defiance, shaking her head irritably. Though once she was able to calm down and regain her bearings, she lowered her eyes as she pushed her cowl back. "Gerson...do you remember who I am...and what happened to me?"

Gerson lowered his own eyes as he stared quietly at Gaster, who was nodding to him in approval. The turtle nodded back as he gently walks past Red. "...Yes. I indeed know what happened to you, child. However, the beginning of your story is completely unknown by me. So I can only tell you how it was put on hold when you were around in my era."

"Because I was sealed away, right? By Gaster."

Gerson sadly shook his head. "...I'm afraid not, child."

"Huh?"

"It was true that you were sealed away in the artifact before the war started...but it wasn't by Gaster, but me." Gerson explained. "You've went out and read the Waterfall Plagues, haven't ya? Read about this horrible beast with unfathomable power...and you wonder how a sweet little girl like you could have turned into a rampaging beast. A beast that I had to stop, before you did anymore damage to either humans or monsters. But the entire time, I wonder how much pain you've been through that made you turn out that way. Unfortunately I couldn't find the answer."

Asriel blinked. "Wait...if Gerson was the one who sealed Red away...then what was Gaster there for?"

"Yeah?" Red also wondered.

"...I wasn't as kind as I was back then, though I was still far from completely cold. I am a scientist. As such, I was much more worried about the casualties you could cause than the actual person causing the casualties. Gerson was the one who suggested that we seal you away after I managed to weaken you enough." Asriel looked surprised by such a statement, until he remembered that Gaster was quite a powerful monster himself, more than Sans or Papyrus together. The times which he was trapped within the Void, he had little access to his full power. Gaster sighed. "Red. I was willing to do what I had to do to reduce the damage that's already been done. Do you know what would have happened...if Gerson didn't show some compassion and suggest to seal you within the Artifact? Do you know what I would have done...?" He asked quietly. He didn't like what he was going to say, because he wished he didn't think that was the first and only solution. But he knew that Red took honesty seriously, even brutal honesty.

Red silently shook her head. Once this became apparent, Gaster turned towards her, and her fur stood on end from the look he gave her. The warmth of his gaze was gone, replaced by a cold mask of indifference that Asriel honestly didn't know he could manage. The former Royal Scientist had this to say:

 **"I almost didn't show mercy."**

And she could see in his eyes, that he meant every word. As for Frisk, he suddenly gasped as he recalled the very first time, what Sans had told him about his promise to 'the old lady behind the door' and what would have happened to him if he never made a promise to her like she insisted.

 _ **"You'd be dead where you stand."**_

Those words have long since cemented that Sans was much more than he seems. Not only was Frisk wondering about the times when Gaster was a much colder man, but now he wondered just what exactly was his relationship with the skeleton brothers in general. Asriel on the other hand, was as surprised as Red once the words left Gaster. It surely wasn't a lie. He also feels that Gaster wasn't particularly happy with those words, even though they were the truth.

Red soon sits down in one of the couches in the room, staring down at her lap. She had gone so out of control and got so dangerous that Gaster had considered killing her? She now really wants to know what happened, for the sake of at least putting the anxiety surrounding her past to rest, once and for all. She'd much rather face the pain of the ugly truth than let it be unknown forever. Though she will honestly admit to being scared of hearing or experiencing the answer. But not scared enough to turn away from it.

With a deep sigh, Red looked at both Gaster and Gerson. With Papyrus watching from his table, and none of them noticing the Annoying Dog watching from the upper stairway. "Gaster...if you or Gerson don't know how it got to that point...then how can I possibly know?"

Gerson nodded a bit roughly. "Listen here, little lass. I need you to try and look into your soul."

"My...soul...?"

"...Of course." Gaster nodded in understanding. "The memories may have been lost from your mind, Red. But your soul might be another story entirely. If your mind doesn't have it, the soul might."

Red blinked. She to look into her soul...the human soul she absorbed, which surrounded her own monster soul. Could she really do such a thing? She knew she was willing to bear whatever pain she was dealt with...but can she endure it? Would she be able to? What if something happens to her while she does it? She just wanted to know...yet she didn't know if she could handle it.

Time to find out. She closed her eyes and focused on her soul.

 _Alright, human soul. It's time I find out who you belonged to before me..._

* * *

 **Flowey: Thouht you'd never Classic Me again, did you? You idiotic readers! I've been blending into the shadows, focused on something else. Something very important. You probably know what it is...i'm gonna tell you right now. Try NOT to be such a spoiler sport! Just enjoy the ride without doing such a thing OR I'LL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!**

 **Sans: nope.**

 **Flowey: I'LL DEVOUR YOUR DREAMS!**

 **Sans: nope.**

 **Flowey: I'LL DEVOUR THEIR-**

 **Sans: nuh-uh.**

 **Flowey:...Forget it. I'll just eat everyone's snacks and not apologize for it.**

 **Sans:...i'll allow it.**

 **Undyne: NO YOU WON'T!**

 **Sans: frisk and asriel are gonna hug the hell outta flowey when they find out...chara might not give a damn.**

 **Flowey: Like I care! Now hurry up and FEED ME FOOD!**

 **Sans:...**

 **Flowey:...Please?**

 **Sans: that wasn't so hard, was it?**

 **Flowey: I want to scrub my tongue...until the next chapter. Don't be idiots. Stay safe. Remember, I don't miss any of you.**

 **Undyne:...**

 **Flowey: I don't!**

 **Sans: ...the hug you gave tori says differently.**

 **Flowey: _LIES!_**


	37. Troubling Theories

**Me: Here, have some headcannons. I hope ya don't hate mah headcannons. I worked really hard on them and I hope I don't disappoint with them. Observe the headcannon and tell me what you think.**

 **Sans: *wears actual toy cannon on his head* here's a headcannon. am i cool yet?**

 **Red: ...That was such poor taste, it's hilarious how bad it is.**

 **Asriel: Golly, that was just...golly.**

 **Chara: You don't deserve to be cool, you fool! You have too much of it! Leave some for the rest of us!**

 **Alphys: I think you're being a bit overdramatic about this.**

 **Muffet: That's just how he does things, sometimes.**

 **Asriel:...I sense badness. Badness is gonna start happening, isn't it?**

 **Me: Possibly. I dunno. Maybe.**

 **Start Chapter!**

* * *

 **{Accessing Memory: Red}**

She has no named parents. As far as she knew, she was completely orphaned. Shortly after her birth, her mother has 'Fallen Down' as according to Dr. W.D. Gaster. The strain was far too much for her mother. She didn't even get to hold her child before she faded to dust. Her father, grieved by this loss, faded to dust soon after, out of despair. Monster souls are made of love, hope, and compassion. A monster who isn't strong enough to endure immense despair or other negative emotions are weakened. In their case, the emotional backlash made the father turn to dust entirely. This left Red without her birth parents, and she grew up as an orphaned pup.

Red did not grow up alone, though. While he did not adopt her, Gerson made sure she was properly taken care of. Gerson takes good care of all the monster orphans. And while a majority of them tended to be pretty energetic, Red really stands out in that regard. And it truly shows with her intentions. She wanted to learn how to fight. Gerson had tried to convince her that someone her age shouldn't be learning how to fight, but she insisted on doing so. Realizing that Red was serious about this, he had little choice but to comply. Ever since she requested it, she's trained under him. Him being a legendary warrior tends to help. She's been learning from him for years. And she's grown stronger from those experiences. Unfortunately for her, her pink hair is very noticeable, and as well as her appetite, both tend to be attraction for bullying towards her.

Unfortunately for the bullies, she doesn't allow herself to be a target for bullying. She doesn't take it lightly at _all_.

"You're being a hog again, Pink-Hair! If we let you eat first you'll just devour it all! You don't wanna get fat so quickly, do ya?!" A Astigmatism made the rather foolish mistake of mocking her hair AMD trying to steal her food. He was rewarded by a rather irritated kick to the eye, knocking him over.

"Don't make fun of my pink hair! And who the heck are you calling _fat!?_ " The canine said irritably, a vein pulsing from her forehead and a dog treat in her mouth. She was surrounded by other Loox, who were teaming up with Astigmatism to try and pick on Red...they were now sweating bullets as they see her easily down their boss. Red room turned her head towards them, her eyes dangerously slitted. "You three were gonna try and pick on me too, weren't you? You think that it's okay to bully others so long as you're in a group...?"

"U-Uh...n-"

"YOU'LL MAKE IT WORSE FOR YOURSELF BY LYING!" A swift spin kick sent them all flying as she wore a comical enraged face. They landed on their their heads.

"W-We're sorry!" They said sheepishly as they waved their hands nervously to try and soothe her anger. Red was still snarling angrily at them, fists clenched.

"Now now, missy. That's enough of that. I believe those boys have had enough." A much younger Gerson said, walking towards her with a smile. Red huffed a bit towards the boys, before turning towards Gerson with a much more relaxed smile.

"Sorry, Gerson. I guess I got a bit too angry there. They kept messing with me, so I had to teach them a lesson. A pretty quick one." Red smiled proudly. "Don't worry. I didn't use my sword or my chakrams...this time."

"I'd hope not. You're strong enough just with your paws. Your weapons are far too dangerous to be used on mere bullies." Gerson said with a bit of sternness. "Not to say that they didn't deserve it...but do remember to hold back once in a while, alright? They're not quite gifted like you."

"Right. I'd never forget something so important, Mr. Gerson." Red nodded.

"I'd hope not. You're a fiery, yet sweet young lass. I don't wanna have to whack ya upside the head to make ya see sense." Gerson nodded back. "Wa ha ha! Good thing I don't have to sorry about that from you too much! That's a huge load off of my shoulders. Don't want King Asgore and Queen Toriel giving me a hard time because I was teachin' a bunch of hoodlums, nope, they wouldn't let me live that down at all." Gerson nodded softly, then he glared at the Astigmatism and group of Loox. "Beat it, ya hoodlums! Ya lucky I don't rat you out to your parents!" With this threat, the group runs away as quickly at they could. With a sigh, Gerson turned back towards Red, who finished her dog treat, licking her muzzle and placing her paws on her hips.

"Good riddance, chumps. Serves you right." She then turned towards Gerson for a bit. "Anyway, what did you come out here for?"

"Ah, yes. I wanted to show ya somethin'. Bit of a token for all of your hard work in gettin' so far in your training." She smiled at the mention of some sort of reward. Though she shook her head humbly.

"You don't need to give me anything, Gerson. I do my training with you because I really want to."

"I insist on it, child. I waited for a while to give you this. Not only do I think it'll be a great fit on ya in terms of form, but it's also very fitting as it matches your name." Gerson pulled back a bit, pulling something out of the pack on his back. It was a red cloak with the Delta rune symbol on a flap. It even has a cowl that will be able to cover her head and face. Red eyes it with immense interest, surprised by such an attire. Gerson smiled at her sparkling eyes. "This is for you, child. You've chosen to become as strong as you could in order to try and protect as many monsters as you possibly can, as well as the Royal Family if need be. I can truly admire that determination of yours. And I think this'll go along and fit nicely with that amazing willpower of yours."

"Wooow...it looks amazing, Gerson! It looks totally amazing! I really really like it!" Red beamed as she takes the cloak for herself, and eagerly began to put it on. Gerson smiled as she seems to fit it perfectly, swaying her cloak and watching it follow her movement, and it allowing her to move very easily. After another practiced twirl, she smiles excitedly. "It fits really well! I can't believe how much it fits! And it looks so cool!"

"Wa ha ha! I knew you'd like it! You seem to have a real liking for the Delta Rune symbol, and how great cloaks can look on amazing warriors and all of that ho-ha you youngsters be yammering about when it comes to that sort of stuff." Gerson said with amusement.

"Of course we think it looks cool! The Delta Rune is a pretty strong symbol for all monsters, so I would like it for it to be displayed as proudly as it possibly can. It doesn't matter if it's by the Royal Family, the Royal Guard, by me, or by anyone else. I wouldn't want anyone squandering it by saying that it's just a mere symbol. It means such more to monsters than that. I've always liked how it looks, but I like it even more that it stands for how monsters can be strong while still retaining their love, hope, and compassion." Red smiled. "I wanna do whatever I can in order to defend monsters that are unable to defend themselves. However I can, whenever I can. So I'll gladly wear this cloak with a smile. I'm gonna represent one of the best monsters that monster kind has to offer!" Red beamed happily as she hopped excitedly.

"Hmph. That's quite a big role to fill, isn't it pup? Being one of the best that monsterkind has to offer...that isn't very easy to do, ya know. It takes a lot of hard work and dedication to try and be recognized by all monsters. You don't have that recognition handed to ya like the Royal Family does,and even they have to work their tails off to love up to their reputation. However...you at least know that it won't be easy, and aren't being cocky about it. That's definitely a step up from what I usually get."

"Of course I won't be cocky about it. I know it isn't going to be easy, and it's a very big deal to try and be recognized that way. Still, I'm doing it mostly for the monsters, and not for myself." She closed her eyes. "Well...even if I get stronger to help other monsters and they don't recognize me for it...that's fine too. It won't stop what I want to do." Red smiled. "After all, Gerson, you're a pretty famous monster yourself! One of the coolest ones ever!"

Gerson's facial expression didn't change...but the blush on his face spoke volumes. Many volumes indeed. He turned around, lightly rubbing his cheek with a sheepish grin. "Me? One of the cool ones? Please, don't be absurd. Describing me as such is not very accurate." He said while still looking mostly sheepish. Red meant every word. She looks up to Gerson quite highly, as do many other monsters, and even a couple humans. So of course she would want to follow in his footsteps as much as possible...while still keeping track of her own identity as she makes it.

 _She's a very promising one, I'll give her that._

"Alrighty then, child. You try and live up to your words. Just try not to allow yourself to go through too much pain just for strength's sake. I've seen a lot of monsters try going down that route, and it doesn't end well for them. Trust me."

"Don't sorry. I'm quite sure I can keep a leveled head." Red smiled. "Now...Im gonna have to get something more to eat!"

"Didn't you just eat, though...?" Gerson lightly sweat dropped. Red didn't seem to be listening, as she began marching off in order to find some more food to eat. Gerson just sheepishly follows her to make sure she doesn't eat everything that's given.

It was quite a great day for Red, receiving her cloak. Something she grew very attached to over time. Soon it became an important part of her identity, as it really adds significance to her name.

...Unfortunately, her positivity would take a serious downturn, later on...

 **(Three months later...)**

She chose a rather unfortunate time to be to be away from her village, away from most monsters that could assist her. She couldn't just ignore the problem at hand, either. So she would have to do her best to just do what she could.

She wanted to help others. Be they monster or human. And this one turned out to be the latter.

"Are you okay?! Can you move?!" Red said in a panic as she managed to help a collapsed elder woman who had a bleeding leg, heavily implying that she could not walk with it. But at the very leasr, Red could try and carry her to safety.

"...A monster...helping me...youngsters won't be seeing that every day..." She said with a tired smile. "Youngin'...ya mind taking me to my hut? It's not very far from here. Just go straight ahead from here. And hurry. Things tend to get quite dangerous after it gets dark."

"I know. I can kind of sense these things wirh my trusty nose." Red nodded, gently lifting the elder woman over her shoulder and began carrying her along. She didn't know how the woman became like this, but it was very clear she'd rather not stick around and find out if someone did this. There's no way she would do this to herself, there's no point. Still...she did still smell something amiss. For now, they needed to get away.

Red wasn't very physically strong, but she was well above average. It was enough for her to carry the elder with decent ease. She soon reached the hut that she was speaking of, and slowly carries her inside without issue. She nodded as she sets the woman on her her chair, sighing deeply as the weight slowly ease off of her. She soon sits down on her knees, watching the human with curiosity. The same curiosity was sent towards her by the old woman. She couldn't smell any malice off of her, so she seemed like a nice enough person to her.

Red has been told to be cautious around humans, as they are much stronger than monsters. The one thing she had to remember was not to pick a fight with them, they wanted to keep as much of the peace between the species as possible. But they never said anything about helping the humans, so surely this must be allowed, right? Well, she already started. No use in turning back now.

"Are you sure you're okay? That leg looks like it for hurt really badly." Red said worriedly, gazing at the leg in question.

"It's quite alright. I'm fine, truly." The woman nodded. "I don't know what those hoodlums praddling around are worried about. You monsters seem to be a kind enough folk. While I agree that not all of us get along, that doesn't mean we should be at each other's throats."

"Sounds good to me." Red smiled. Then it left her as she tilted her head again. "Seriously...what happened to you? How did you end up like this?"

"Apparently a couple ruffians found that it was a good idea to rob me and leave me injured in the dirt. Why, if I we're a couple years younger, I could have taught those fools a lesson they'd never forget!" She shook her head angrily. "Good grief, I don't even know if they'll come back. I doubt they will, though. Though I don't have enough doubt to consider it completely unlikely. We should both be careful with how we proceed around here. Don't want have any serious accidents, am I right?"

"Totally!" Red beamed. She didn't know what the others were talking about when it came to being cautious about humans. This ome seems very nice and patient. However, she did say that there were a couple bad humans, as well. Guess a serious challenge would be to tell the difference between the two. She supppsed that her nose could help with that, but there would be no telling if she would always have a chance to sniff things out. She still looked worried about the human's leg. "Do you want me to go get you something for your leg?"

"If you're so insistent on helping, then you could be a dear and go out to the river and fill the bucket with water? Traveling from land to land tends to use up said water. I could use it to clean up the blood." She smiled kindly. "And do take your time. Plenty of water will be needed for this."

"Okay! I can do that! Just sit tight!"

Red soon ran out of the hut with a bucket in her paws. Time the river shouldn't be too hard, she passes by it every night once in a while when she goes on her own personal walks. Which reminded her, she was probably worrying Gerson and the others with her rather extended adventuring. As soon as she was done helping the woman, she had to return as swiftly as possible. They would probably be a bit angry that she interacted with a human all by herself. But once they hear about how she helped her heal and get back in her feet, they'll be so proud of her!

It's like the woman said, there's no reason that humans and monsters can't coexist peacefully. Things may be rocky, but at least there isn't a constant threat of all-out fighting. That was the last thing anyone wanted. Maybe this would be one of those acts that will prove to both humans and monsters that they can certainly be friends. Red smiled as she filled the bucket to it's fullest. It would be difficult to carry it all the way there without wasting a little bit of it. Hopefully she wouldn't mind too much.

Red made her way back to the hut, fully expecting the woman to be waiting outside for her, and she was expecting to tell her to stay where she was. Her eyes slowlg widened as she stopped walking, and dropped her bucket of water in shock. Her mouth slowly parts as a gust of wind blows by, making her cloak flow along with it, as well as her hair. The elder could be seen alright...but she was lying on the ground, facedown.

"...What...what happened...?" Red ran up towards her and began pushing at her side, wondering if she was unconscious. "H-Hey! What are you doing outside?! Wake up!"

The woman was unmoving, but she did hear what Red said. She tired moving her head as best as she could. There was a small, strained smile on her face.

"Sorry, youngin'...it looks like I'm sorta bleedin' out quicker than I thought I would..." Red was confused by this, until she could properly see that she wasn't bleeding from just her leg. There was a slight stab wound right in the middle of her side. Red knew that wasn't there before. How could such a thing happen?! "It doesn't look like I'll be makin' through this...but I do thank ya for tryin'..."

"Hey! Don't talk like that! You can make it! I just have to get you to a healer!" Red said desperately. She didn't want to believe that this elder would die in such a disrespectful manner. She was sure she didn't do anything wrong. So why...? "Why? Why would someone do this to you?!"

"...someone your age shouldn't be knowing about the complexity of how some humans do things...especially a monster as sweet as yourself. Please...don't blame yourself for this. This is just how my village does things. First my banishment...then something worse. What's happening right now..." She closed her eyes, her breathing slowing. Red was growing ever uncomfortable. She was surprised as she sees the woman pull out her soul, and slowly hand it towards her. "They'll be coming back to finish me off...I won't give them the satisfaction. This will be my final defiance...I'm sorry you have to bear this, youngin'...but I can't let them kill you too."

"Wait! Don't talk like that! What are you-" Red didn't get to finish. The woman slowly pushes her soul into Red's chest, her breathing getting slower and heavier. _They may have made me the scapegoat...but I sure won't let them be rewarded for it with my soul...I'm sorry, youngin'...for doing this to you. I didn't even give you my name, and neither did you. Hmph...guess we're not adept when it comes to proper greetings..._ The woman chuckled quietly, before her wrinkled hand falls to the ground, and she stopped moving entirely. Red's eyes widened as the old woman went completely silent, breathing and all.

Was she...gone?

No...why would anyone...she didn't know her for long, but she sure wasn't a bad person. Why would anyone do such terrible things to her? She did say that not all humans are bad, and that not all humans were good. The same went for monsters. But...

Red lowered her head, her cowl slowly overshadowing her eyes. The soul within her chest began to pulse quietly. She then slowly stands up, and began walking away from the woman's body. Her nose began following the trail of the ones responsible for this. Her tail lies limp behind her, and she slowly draws her sword. She couldn't just let this go quietly, she wouldn't.

Not entirely in control of her emotions, she didn't realize that two sentinels were slowly manifesting behind her. Nor that they began firing indiscriminately in all directions, slowly setting the forest ablaze. But she didn't care. So long that she could find the ones responsible for the innocent old woman's death. It was prolonged, and she was most likely just asking Red to help so the monster would feel accomplished, and feel nice for helping. But she didn't think it through, nor tell her the entire story. Now...now she didn't believe she could control herself.

Humans that weren't a target of her attention could see how she was slowly walking through their village, and she was raining destruction upon their homes. Multiple blasts of magic utterly devastated their homes, and gravely injuring others. They fled in terror, trying to hide away from her immense power, and realizing that she was turning it against them. Red was unaware of this the entire time. Her eyes glowed bright pink under her cowl, as the Royal Guardians continued to fire destructive bursts of energy all around them. By the look of things, she wasn't going to stop at this rate. She initially failed to realize that W. D. Gaster and Gerson were standing in her way, forcing her to stop where she was.

"...I ask you only once, child. Stop what you're doing. Cease this rampage before the consequences become far too immense." Gaster said quietly. Red didn't seem to hear him, as she suddenly charged forward and lunged her sword at him. He immediately turned her soul blue, swiftly realizing that she was carrying a human soul within her body. A Gaster Blaster manifested by her side and shot at her point-blank, sending her flying and destroying yet another home of the humans. Red crashed against a wall, then falls to the ground on her side. Gaster immediately warped in front of her, his gaze unrelenting. He slowly raised is hand, as another Gaster Blaster manifested by his side, prepared to discharge. "Interesting. It would appear that a monsters power is drasticslly with the absorption of a human soul. However, you do not seem to be in control of yourself...that is not something I can allow to continue."

"Gaster, stop."

"Gerson. Realize what she has done here. She attacked a human village out of blind rage, and with immense power from absorbing a human soul. This will not bode well for the monsters, Gerson. She must be dealt with before she can make things worse." Gaster observed.

Gerson watched Red with a pained gaze. King Asgore and Queen Toriel...they wouldn't like this situation. But he had to make difficult choices in order to lessen the damage as much as possible. Gerson sighed as he slowly moved his hands towards the downed canine. She was coated in a crimson light. As soon as he began, Red's eyes began to stop glowing. Once they did, she turned towards both Gerson and Gaster in shock, then around her. She could see many humans that were injured, and that most of their homes were destroyed. Once realization catches up with her, she could only stare back at Gerson in horror and disbelief...as well as shame towards herself.

 _...I...I didn't mean...Gerson...Gerson, I..._

She soon lost all consciousness, feeling herself fade away and become imprisoned an an orb, which lands in Gerson's hand. He could only look at it sadly as he fully realized the consequences of what would follow after this.

It would only got worse later on...and she was sealed away for the majority of it.

 **{Present}**

Red's soul stopped glowing as her senses soon caught up with reality. As soon as the memories became more and more clear, it fully dawns on her what she's done. She got angry, seriously angry that someone's life was taken seemingly for no reason. The woman gave her soul away to her so that other humans that did this to her couldn't kill Red soon afterwards. But by what she saw, the humans didn't even stand a chance. The ones responsible for her death couldn't even stand against her, they were easily swept aside and obliterated.

...but she kept going despite this. Her anger took over, and she devastated an entire village with it, with them being nearly helpless to defend themselves. The power...it became too much for her to handle. It took over her, clouded her mind. She did indeed become a horrible beast with unfathomable power. Gaster really was nearly forced to kill her. Gerson managed to provide an alternative, seal her away. Thus keeping her away from the horrific aftermath of that situation, which was the humans war on monsters.

Her desire to avenge the elder resulted in her attacking the guilty humans, as well as the innocent. Shame filled her for doing such a thing, and resulted in her being sealed away in the Artifact. The Annoying Dog was in league with Gaster and Gerson in order to keep this dark secret.

Red simply lowered her head and sighed. Well...she wanted to know the truth, and she got it. And she certainly didn't regret it. But that didn't make it any less hard for her to accept. As brutal as this truth was, it was the truth. She can allow her mind to be fooled sometimes, but the soul itself cannot lie to it's owner. At the very least, she didn't have to wonder anymore. Still, she did admit that comfort was needed.

She didn't waste time turning to her side and hugged Asriel, who immediately hugged her back. He noticed how tightly she was hugging him. "Was it that hard for you?"

"I couldn't even get her name...I really am suckish at manners sometimes." Red murmured, nuzzling Asriel while closing her eyes. "Well...I guess I can cross that off my to-do list. My parents have fallen down before they could even hold me, and I was bullied for my immense appetite and my pink hair. Of course I didn't take that lying down and usually taught them a lesson. But still...didnt think you could get picked on for having pink hair."

"Neither did I. It sounds quite silly for people to be making fun of you for your hair."

"Hmph. So you don't think my pink hair is silly?"

"Of course I don't. Just because it's natural pink doesn't make it silly, Red. Mettaton wears pink with pride, and so does Dad. As such, both of them are super strong in their own right. Surely you having pink hair can't be considered silly." Asriel smiled. "But if you still need assurance, then take some from me. I think your pink hair is beautiful."

Red blinked owlishly at Asriel. Then she felt an immense amount of burning in her cheeks as she lowered her head in embarrassment. Asriel reaching out to soothingly pet her hair didn't help that situation in the slightest. She was feeling sad about how bad the truth was. But he had managed to make her feel better in a matter of moments. Not completely, but enough to keep a frown off her face. There didn't seem to be a forseeable to end to how sweet he can be.

Though she did turn towards Gerson with a confused head tilt. "I thought you didn't know how my story started?"

Gerson rubbed his neck. "Now ya know my memory ain't perfect. Especially when we start involving time and space."

Alphys looked towards Gaster when it was clear Red was shaken, but otherwise fine. "Now, Gaster. Now that's out of the way, I think we should take notice of our second question. What happens when a human absorbs a Boss Monster Soul? You two are the ones who most likely know this."

"...Ah. Yes. I must say. Those effects are rather...interesting. Interesting...and dangerous." Gaster turned around, his hands clasped behind his back. "Papyrus. Would you mind reminding everyone here what a monster soul mostly composes of?"

"THAT WOULD BE LOVE, HOPE, AND COMPASSION."

"Precisely. These are the most important components of a monster's soul. A human soul can stay intact without these things. Which is why when a monster absorbs a human soul, there isn't a lot of change to the monster themselves. Either the human erases their own consciousness, or they share control of the body. The negative effects of a monster having a human soul, is very low. Now we must wonder...what happens when the case is the other way around...?" Gaster closes his eyes.

"Ya see, youngin's. Before Asriel applied his Angel's Blessing to all monsters, negative emotions greatly weakened monsters, and too much of it could make them turn to dust. And so you ask what happens when a human absorbs a Boss Monster soul, the only soul which a human can absorb. The effects are much rather the same as the other way around. However..." Gerson closed his eyes.

"However...?" Alphys asked curiously, and with slight concern.

"During the war, the humans were filled with much malevolence towards us monsters, which weakened us greatly. This includes Boss Monsters. It was true, there used to be many more of them, and they were the ones who could apply a much more threatening challenge than regular monsters. So as such, a majority of them were eliminated first. Boss Monsters are much more heavily influenced by malice than regular monsters. Their souls can actually become _corrupted_ should it become too much for them to handle. And once their bodies turn to dust, and their Boss Monster Souls are absorbed while corrupted by all of that malice...well...I suppose you can guess what are the direct opposites of love, hope, and compassion?"

Asriel thought for a moment. "...contempt, cynicism, and cruelty. Those things come to mind, and words related to them."

"Yes. When a human filled with these sorts of emotions absorbs a Boss Monster soul, those negative emotions are amplified. They gain immense power...and those negative emotions become dominant. You can see why victory for the monsters became even more impossible after that. And of course, war is not a place for positive emotions. As such, the majority of Boss Monsters were killed, while a few of their souls were absorbed. Absorbed by a select human group that was trusted to handle such power. Though I suspect that they weren't aware of the consequences, or just did not care. So long as victory was almost certain. Monsters can become quite resourceful, so they didn't want to take any chances. To assure their victory, they fought fire with fire. An unidentified monster, which is Red, absorbed a human soul. So they decided to have a few humans absorb Boss Monster Souls so they their victory can be much more assured."

Alphys slowly rubbed her chin, something disturbing came up. "But...not just _any_ human should be able to absorb a Boss Monster Soul. They would have to be immensely powerful. Back then, what kind of human would be powerful enough to absorb a Boss Monster Soul?"

"...A magician." Asriel whispered quietly. "The Waterfall Ancient Glyphs. It said seven of their _great_ _est_ magicians sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Those magicians were obviously human. They seem like the most suitable candidates for absorbing Boss Monster Souls to make sure the tides of war stayed on their side." Alphys and Frisk adopted expressions of shock, which was very telling for the latter. Asriel slowly turns towards Gerson. "That's what you were trying to hide from the monsters. Am I right about this...?"

"...You inherited a good portion of your mother's intelligence." Gerson said solemnly.

Asriel nodded as he turned towards Red, who also had a solemn look on her. It would seem there are much deeper and darker secrets to the war than they realized...

* * *

 **Me: How'd you like the headcannons? As well as Red's past?**

 **Asriel: To think that sometimes, the nameless ones have the most impact.**

 **Red: This fills me with a lot of guilt. I'm...i'm gonna need a while to get over this.**

 **Alphys: I get the feeling that we won't have a lot of time to get used to things...**

 **Gaster: I can sense the storm growing ever closer...**

 **Gerson: When it strikes, we do not know. That is what makes us on-edge. Until the next chapter.**


	38. Initial Signs Of Disaster

**Me: Guess what? You get this second chapter muuuuuch sooner! I figure I'd give you buildup chapters before some of our lives get swamped by exams!**

 **Flowey: We have a bit more headcannon in the beginning, as well as fluff afterwards. That spider is a serious tease.**

 **Muffet: But still, we have fluff!**

 **Chara: Fluff and...and...**

 **Muffet: ...Chara-Dearie?**

 **Chara:...**

 **Me:...He just got tense. Chara is not pleased with what's coming. I'm pretty sure some will soon agree with him.  
**

* * *

"The Seven Magicians..." Asriel repeated quietly. "This certain crisis might be a little more of a problem than we're thinking it is. After all, war times are never a place for good memories."

"I take it you fear that this information would lead you to believe that a major threat is on the horizon. I can't say I blame you. I fear the worst as well." Gerson said. He then turned towards Red with a small nod. "One mystery solved, and yet another continues to expand. Do you wonder how that will turn out?"

"Certainly not in a favorable sense, that's for sure." Red muttered, her paw still hovering over her chest. She still couldn't believe she went out of control like that. The power, as well as her anger, muddled her mind so she wouldn't know what she was doing. It didn't seem like the elder's consciousness stayed intact hrough the experience, either. "That poor village..."

Asriel slowly raised his head up as he turned towards Red. "When you were skimming through your memories...you saw the elder's village, right? How close was it to Mt. Ebott?"

"Well...it seemed pretty close. Very close, in fact. Though I can't say that I know where you're going with this."

"...I might know." Frisk spoke up, causing everyone to turn towards him. "Asriel, Red. By what the latter was able to remember to the best of her ability, that village she attacked was very close to Mt. Ebott, but not too close. This was eras ago, before the war began. Fast forward to a certain point while thinking about that same village. What happened?"

"...Chara fell into the Underground..." Asriel blinked in realization. "That village...years later it would be Chara's village...Chara ran away from it for a reason. He never told any of us what that reason was. You...don't think he somehow fits into all of this, do you?"

"We won't know until he tells us himself, and we can't force him to do so." Frisk said while shaking his head.

"I agree with Frisk. Chara was at a very young age, just like Asriel. Someone so young cannot hate their own kind without a reason. Which leads us to ponder what that reason was." Gaster said. "Of course as Frisk said, we can't force him to tell us how and why. Only that he did, and that he's still wary of them."

Red placed a paw on her cheek, her eyes lowered. "By what I saw...that old lady's village left her to die in the forest. No one came to help her before me. They just completely casted her aside like she didn't mean anything to them, like she was some bad omen. Why would they do that?"

"I don't know..." Asriel muttered, staring at the ground and tugging at his scarf. This was growing more and more troubling by the moment. Red attacked a human village after an elderly woman died and gave her her soul so she wouldn't be killed afterwards. This got her sealed away by Gerson and Gaster. The humans became aware of how powerful a monster becomes after absorbing a human soul. Not knowing know the circumstances behind it, as well as lacking the one monster responsible that they could have punished, allowed their paranoia to override their reason and declare war on monsters, dismissing the idea of a very stern warning. Their seven magicians most likely used the power of Boss Monster souls to retaliate against said monsters, and seal them Underground behind the Barrier. Years later, the very same village that Red attacked for the old lady's sake, was also the one that Chara ran away from and wanted to destroy with Asriel's assistance.

This conundrum was growing deeper and darker the more they dug into it. And this thought troubled Asriel and Frisk to no end.

 **(Dreemurr Residence)**

Toriel made her way upstairs, aiming to receive Flowey's personal flower pot. Asgore most likely knew where it was, sense he was the one who always took care of Flowey in the gardens. It's been made quite clear that she was no good in gardening, that was more his area. So if there was anything relating to gardening, he would most likely know where it is. She wanted Flowey to be as comfortable as possible, which was slightly ironic since he used to absolutely hate the flower pot.

She made it all the way to the top of the stairs, to see Asgore in the hallway adjusting one of the pictures he was hanging up. A picture of golden flowers hung as neatly as he could. He stepped back to observe it properly, and smiled towards it with a satisfied nod. He notices Toriel standing in the hallway. His smile brightening, Asgore moved towards her as he kisses her lips. She smiled from the kiss as he pulls her into a hug soon after.

"Asgore, do you happen to know where Flowey's flower pot is?"

"Hm? Of course, it's still in my closet. Why do you ask?"

"I need it to help Flowey get accommodated. He's made in unexpected return." Toriel responded.

"Flowey?!" Asgore said in surprise. It was a positive type of surprise though, as he waved his paws down slightly. "Oh my goodness, let me go get it! This is a rather joyous day!" Asgore rushed off to get the flower pot. Then he remembered that he couldn't do that as he turns sideways and ducks slightly to get through the door. Toriel smiled as she turned back and went downstairs to wait for him.

Asgore eventually caught up with Toriel, getting downstairs and indeed seeing Flowey in the living room. "Oh my golly! It is you! Flowey!" Flowey rolled his eyes quietly as Asgore gently picked him up and placed him into his flower pot, placing a kiss on his top flower petal afterwards. However, when he looks at the concerned faces of Sans and Undyne, it didn't take long for him to figure out that Flowey wasn't here with positive vibes. He sets him down on the table in front of him and stepped back from the flower. "You have something to tell us. What is it?"

"Well technically I already gave Sans and Undyne a major hint...though since Sans is smart and Undyne spends decent time with Gerson, they have it figured out." Flowey said grimly.

"we hope it was a joke. that would be less cruel than it being the truth." Sans said, his eye sockets dark and empty.

"This is not gonna make either of you very happy. Let me just tell you that right now." Undyne said with clenched fists. "It didn't take too long for us to figure it out."

"What is it...?" Toriel asked.

Flowey looked side to side. "Look. As much as you're all having a good time on the Surface, and I'm happy about that...but I just wasn't completely buying it. I wish I didn't think like that, but it's just too easy. So I did a lot of poking around. It would be pretty ridiculous if every single human were supportive of the monsters returning to this world. Luckily the ones who aren't too fond of monsters are very few. However...a couple of those few are immensely dangerous. And I don't think we can ignore the severity of the approaching storm."

"Ignore what, Flowey?" Asgore asked, leaning forward. He could clearly sense the urgency filling the room, deciding to treat the subject seriously.

Flowey turned towards Asgore and Toriel. Sans and Undyne looked away from one another, conflict clearly seen across their faces. He then looked back towards the Royal Couple, his eyes narrowed. "Listen, I'm not gonna beat around the bush about this. Which is pretty ironic sense most of my reconnaissance was blending in with bushes." He muttered the last part quietly. "You may still have your physical youth, but you're still two of the oldest monsters alive, including Gerson. You obviously remember who created the Barrier and sealed the monsters Underground."

Toriel blinked. "The ones who sealed us behind the Barrier? That would be the Seven Magicians..." Flowey continued to stare at her seriously. Between her and Asgore, it was obvious that she was the smart one. She was expected to know what he was talking about and what he was implying. And as he expected, it clicked in her mind a moment later, as her eyes flashed in realization. "...No."

"I wish it were a no. But it's a _yes_. Those guys are alive, and they aren't happy with the monsters being on the Surface... _or_ the Humans accepting them." Flowey continued with narrowed eyes. "You two at least know when to let bygones be bygones. These seven...they're not a friendly bunch, at least not to us. Or Ebott in general."

"How the hell can they still be alive? It's been _ages!_ " Undyne shouted. "A human's lifespan can't extend THAT far...can it?"

"Asgore and Toriel have an excuse for not aging, being Boss Monsters and Asriel being dead for a long time. I read in a book that the human's turtles and tortoises can live past a hundred years, so that isn't too unbelievable for a monster like Gerson. I think it's safe to say that those magicians have ways of either preserving their youth or extending their lives. And I also believe that it also has something to do with souls." He shook his head. "Look, I don't know for sure _how_ they did it, but they're still around. And a grudge runs deep against both sides."

"Both humans _and_ monsters...?" Asgore asked in confusion. He rubbed his chin, his eyes narrowing. "How odd...I can understand why they would still hate us monsters...but why would they hate their own kind as well?"

"i guess that like chara, they've lost their faith in humanity at some point." Sans hypothesized. "what i'm worried about is what they plan on doin' about it."

"...We know where Frisk and Chara are, right?" Undyne asked urgently. Something about those two and the Seven Magicians clicked very badly with her.

"sure we do. frisk is with asriel, gaster, alphys, red, and paps. he's perfectly fine."

"...Chara went off to see Muffet...he's by himself..." Toriel said slowly, her paws rising to cover her muzzle.

Sans' eye sockets slowly widened at this, then they darkened completely. "...oh. that's, uh...that's not good."

 **(Meanwhile...)**

Chara was walking the rest of the way towards Muffet's Bakery, his arm and shadow arm resting behind his neck in a relaxed manner. He wondered what she might have in store for him today, if she wasn't too busy.

"...Huh. Spending extra time with the spiders. And she doesn't even have to bribe me...this time." Chara smiled with a casual chuckle. It was a legitimate weakness of his. If he refuses to do something he could quite easily do, he'd have to be bribed with sweets. Especially of the chocolate variety. He no longer denies this, as his sweet tooth can be quite difficult to satisfy by anyone who isn't his mother, or Muffet. Try as they might, no one seems to be able to give him complimentary treats that can match either of them.

Though the further along Chara went, the more the air seemed to get heavier. And the more he proceeded onward, the more worried he was becoming. Something was wrong here, very wrong. He couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what this great disturbance was, but he could most definitely tell that it was there. And it was giving him the motivation to hurry to Muffet's place before something could happen.

Taking no chances, Chara made several more well-timed warps, continuing further and further, almost desperate to lose this feeling of intensity weighing down on him. That wasn't fear he was feeling, at least not in it's entirety. He just wasn't looking forward to who or what was causing this feeling when he really just wanted to relax.

With one more well placed warp, he stopped right in front of Muffet's bakery. And he could see the spider girl herself right inside. Sighing with immense relief welling up in his soul, he stepped through the doors and shook off his anxiety.

"Hey, Muffet!"

The Spider Girl blinks all five of her eyes before turning around to see her favorite visitor/customer. All of her eyes beamed with delight. "Chara-Dearie! You're quite early this time!"

"Only by a small margin, but yeah." Chara smiles back at her. Muffet makes her way over to him, wrapped four of her arms around him and placing two of her hands on his shoulders, leaning up to lightly kiss his lips.

"Small margin is better than no margin, dearie~" She responded gleefully. Though she stopped her glee as her eyes took on a bit of concern, once she could see Chara breathing just a bit heavily. "Chara, are you alright? You seem a bit exhausted."

"Nah. Just needed to catch my breath, I did a bunch of teleport jumps here instead of a big one. Wanted to check out how I could handle multiple warps in a row." Chara said. Then he sighed and rubbed his neck once Muffet began glaring at him accusingly. "Alright, that's not the entire reason. I think someone was following me."

"What? But you said you were teleporting. Who could be chasing you down while you're doing that?"

"I don't know. Something just felt...wrong. I just felt like I needed to get to you as soon as possible. But now that I'm actually here, I don't know what I was worried about." He groaned lightly as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what could cause me to get so on edge..."

Muffet lowered her eyes as she lightly rubs her chin. "Now that I think about it, there might be something going on. My spiders have been on edge all morning. And my own senses have been warning me of immense danger. But nothing's happened yet. I don't know what it could be."

"Me neither..." Chara wondered quietly. Then he quietly shakes his head. "Whatever. Let's not worry about that right now. Whatever I sensed,it's gone now. I came here to see you, not worry about some ghosts flying over my shoulder. And I'm not talking about Nappstablook or Happstablook." He huffed a bit at the latter name. The whole ordeal in Storyshift didn't leave him feeling very comfortable around Mettaton.

Muffet nodded softly. "Right. You're not here to worry. You're here to spend time with me, aren't you?" She gently tilted her head. "Which reminds me, how are Asriel and Red doing?"

"They're doing really well. True adorable fluffballs."

"I thought so! Ahuhuhu!~" Chara walked along the wall and sits on one of the chairs. He didn't resist at all when Muffet followed him, climbed onto him and gleefully sits on his lap, wrapping her lower arms around his waist. "They make quite the fluffy sweethearts, Ahuhu~."Her middle arms gently cupped his cheeks and her higher hands began playing with his hair. "What about you and me, Dearie?~"

Chara managed to smile at her even as she was once again playing with the pink spots on his cheeks. "Obviously you and I are the cooler ones. Much cooler than those two. They can keep their adorable advantage. I'm perfectly fine with being mostly the cool brother."

"You sure about that, dearie?~" Muffet said gleefully as she continues to smoosh his cheeks. She giggled when she saw that that he was less than amused about it, but he didn't vocally complain about it this time. He would eventually understand that Muffet isn't one to stop teasing him when she feels like doing so for a long while. "You sure you're _just_ the cool brother, Chara-Dearie? You have quite a lot of cute coming from you."

"...That's totally not true."

"You're quite in denial about your cuteness? That's not a good thing, Dearie. You shouldn't keep belittling yourself like that." Muffet pouted cutely as she lightly pinches pinches his cheeks, taking delight in seeing him jump lightly.

"O-Ow! Pinching, really?!"

"Pinching these rosy cheeks of yours is a highly enjoyable activity of mine. You should know this by now, dearie~" Muffet teased with a catlike grin, giving his rosy cheeks another pinch. His less than amused face became even less amused than before. No one but Muffet and her spiders were okay with this. "Pinchy Pinchy Pinchy Pinch~"

"I'm gonna need you to stop doing that."

"But I don't wanna~"

"Muffet..."

"Pinch~"

Chara narrowed his eyes a bit. "You're seriously gonna do this?"

"Yep, it's fun~"

"Alright, you know what?! I can pinch back! Like THIS!" Chara glared as he pinched her cheek back, making her wince.

"Ow! That was mean! You're a meanie, Chara! You big Chara-Meanie!" Muffet pouted, playfully puffing her cheeks.

"Oh, so now I'm Chara-Meanie? You're being a little baby spider, Muffet. Besides, you pinched first!"

"I wasn't pinching you THAT hard. You pinched to really make it hurt! Hmph!" Muffet folded her middle arms and huffed, turning her head away from him. Chara could only groan in irritation, mostly towards himself. Perhaps he wasn't as mature as he made himself out to be. Then again, Muffet is one of those few who can get him to willingly act like this.

He rolled his eyes as he leaned in towards Muffet. "Alright alright. I'm sorry, okay?"

"...Hmph~" Muffet huffed again, turning herself even further way from him. Chara had to marvel at how flexible she was, seeing how much she was able to turn her upper body around without much strain.

"Look, Muffet. Don't be like that. I'm really sorry." Chara was being sincere, even though he knew full well what she was doing. Muffet was playfully guilt-tripping him, and he was a fluffy enough pushover to give into it without too much resistance. She found some sort of childish glee in messing with him like this. Guess neither of them were as mature as they thought. Rolling his eyes, he wrapped his single arm around her waist, pulling him closer to him. "C'mon. We both know you're not really mad. Why else would you still be sitting on my lap?"

"...I needed a good lap to sit on. Yours is the only one available." Muffet countered, opening her two right eyes semi-suspiciously.

"That excuse is suckish, Muffet. And ya know this very well." Chara smiled at her. All she did was huff and turn away from him again. Chara just chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Alright, I know how to get you to look at me." He reached towards her bottom right hand, holding it up and briefly kissing the top of it. Muffet didn't move too much. He then moved for the bottom left hand, briefly kissing the top of it. Muffet lightly shifted a bit. He moved onto her middle right hand and kissed the top of it as well. Muffet slowly opened her eyes with a small smile. He repeats the process with her middle left hand and upper left hand, kissing them. Muffet's smile grew wider at this. Chara smiled as he could see her react more and more. He eventually stops so he could gauge his progress. "Are you gonna look at me now, Spider Princess?"

"...You missed a hand, Dearie." Muffet happily points out, holding out her upper right hand. Chara rolled his eyes as he takes the held out hand and sweetly kisses the top of it. Muffet giggled as she finally turns towards him fully. "My my, you know when to be Chivalrous Chara, don't you Dearie?"

"I certainly can. I wasn't always like this, and I won't lie when I say that it feels insanely weird, even though it also feels right. But I can't take all of the credit for this. My parents are Royalty, after all. And my Mom is a teacher. So she makes sure I get it at some point, even though I might not use it often." Chara huffed. "My chivalry is a rare occurrence. Not everyone can expect me to act chivalrous."

"Oh. So it looks like I'm a quite a special exception to your personal rule. Because I'm your dear Spider Princess, is that right?" Muffet smiles mischievously, fluttering her eyes.

Chara looked away, lowering his head to hide his darkening blush. "N-No...maybe...so what?!" Muffet sweetly kisses his cheek, right on the rose-colored circle. The blush continues to darken as he gently growls in aggravation. "Damnit..."

"Goodness gracious, Chara-Dearie. It must be really difficult for you to officially admit that you can be as much of a sweetheart as your brothers. They're such sweet cuties in so many amazing fluffy ways! I could just gobble them right up!" Muffet blinked after this, placing her upper left hand under her chin, tilting her head. "Hmm...that doesn't sound like a bad idea...but what kind of sweets would they be made into...?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Their sweetness will overpower you and rot those cute little fangs of yours." Chara joked, chuckling slightly. Then he sees how serious Muffet looked, and he suddenly got a bit nervous. "...Wait...you're not _actually_ gonna try and eat them...right?"

Muffet giggled, covering her mouth mischievously. "My goodness, Dearie! That look on your face! You truly thought I was being serious! Ahuhuhu!~" She laughed lightly, holding her sides and childishly wiggling her feet. "Sans wanted to see how you would react if I implied something like that. I wasn't all for it, but that makes it worth the effort! Ahuhu!~"

 _Sans...trolling me through my girlfriend. Figures._ Chara mentally grumbled. Then again, he could also blame Muffet for actually going through with it and enjoying it. Mischievous Muffet, he should start calling her.

With her giggles out of the way, Muffet turns to Chara again as her middle arms wrapped around him, while her lower arms lied on her lap, clasped together. Something has been coming up in her mind, but she didn't feel confident enough to say anything about it, nor try to actually ask Chara about it. Unfortunately, Chara could see the wondering look in all five of her eyes, and he shifted a bit so she would face him. "Muffet? What's wrong now?"

"O-Oh! It's nothing!"

"Come on, don't give me that."

"Really Dearie, it's nothing..."

"Muffet..." Chara softly hugged her closer to him, which made her upper arms wrap around his neck, hesitating to stare into his eyes. "Tell me."

Muffet gently looked away from him, contemplating whether or not she should actually bring herself to ask. Though it would seem that Chara was insisting that she go ahead and ask. With a labored sigh, she returned her gaze to him, her decision made. Though she was unsure how he would take it, as it is a very personal question. "...Chara Dearie...we've been on the Surface for a very long time now. And given the era you were actually born in, it would be right to say those times and the era today are drastically different. And it pains me to ask, because you haven't even told your own family yet, despite how much time has passed." She steeled herself for whatever reaction she would get. "What...what exactly happened to you...that would make you outright hate humanity...?"

...Oh. That's why she was so hesitant and slightly scared to ask. She's afraid of how he might react. There was no reason for _her_ to be scared to ask, she hasn't done anything wrong. She was just curious. Curious and concerned. She wanted to drop the subject before they went deeper, but he insisted. He'll have to take the fault for that.

Muffet lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I know how sensitive and personal that subject is for you. I didn't want-"

"No...no. It's alright, Muffet. It's not your fault." Chara reassured her. "It's true I haven't really told anyone about that rather unfortunate chapter of my life. It has nothing to do with me not trusting any of you. No one has actually come to me about the issue for a very long time, so they definitely respect my boundaries in that regard. Only Asriel and Frisk asked me about it, and even then, they assured me that I don't truly have to answer. Just letting me know that it won't change their opinion of me, it was nice of them." Chara smiled just slightly. "I caused enough trouble, much more trouble than I'm worth. I don't want to burden them more than I already have."

Muffet nodded quietly. "I really didn't mean to trouble you with those bad thoughts, Chara-Dearie. I'm really sorry."

He shook his head. "And again, there's nothing for you to be sorry for. I get that you were concerned enough to bring it up. I'm not going to lie to you, though. My view on humans still isn't the best. But...I now consider them tolerable, for everyone else's sake. Really, the only human I actually like is Frisk. This is _after_ he put up with a majority of my crap and still accepted me as easily as Asriel did. I've said it many times before, and I'll say it again. There isn't much I can do to repay them for believing in me, saving me."

"You seem to be repaying them quite well enough by being their eldest sibling." Muffet pointed out. "Indeed. Perhaps you can just relay them by continuing to do that. They'll definitely appreciate that. And so will your parents."

Chara managed a small smile once again. "...Ya know...I was kind of aware of this on a somewhat subconscious level of sorts...but yeah. That's never gonna be a bad idea, I guess."

"Regardless, I still have to realize this was a very sensitive subject for you, that even you yourself don't find yourself ready to truly confront. I should probably be more careful in these regards."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine."

Muffet smiled as she nuzzles his cheek, lightly smooshing her cheek against it, and giving him a rather tight hug with all six of her arms. He grunted a bit as he manages to hug her back. He tends to forget that Muffet has eventually proven herself much stronger than she looks. Physical strength of a spider, magical powers relating to spiders, things like that. And it was this revelation that had him make sure that she doesn't get terribly angry with him. She relaxed her grip a bit so he could move a bit easier, and she wasn't making his bones hurt just slightly. Muffet smiled as she lightly kisses his cheek. Then she gently pulls his head towards her chest. Chara blushed brightly at this, and groaned in embarrassment/annoyance.

"Muffet...why?" His voice was slightly muffled due to how she was hugging him. She paid him little to no heed to his silent protest, giggling mischievously.

"What's the matter? You seemed so content when you did it that other time~"

"I was a bit emotional at the time, and I wasn't paying much attention to how I was hugging. It was a total accident, and I seriously don't understand why you didn't beat me up when I first did it!"

"Chara-Dearie, why would I be mad over you for wanting to cuddle me? You should know by now that I'm a cute cuddle spider~" Muffet cooed, gently hugging him closer into her chest as she pets his hair smoothly and lovingly. "I know you're quiet embarrassed, but you never gave a sign of not enjoying it. Guess cuddling with your mother has gotten you need to this kind of hugging, hasn't it?~"

Chara didn't want to admit to this, even as his blush kept getting darker with increased embarrassment. It was true, he didn't exactly dislike how she was embracing him. But still, he couldn't help but continue to blush at how she was treating him and teasing him in such an affectionate manner. His precious Spider Princess could be such a tease sometimes, she could probably put even Frisk to shame. But those are very rare times. Chara lifted his head up slightly, still being hugged to her chest. Her smile stays mischievous as she curiously tilted her head.

"...Um...hi."

"Hello! Ahuhuhu~"

Chara didn't think he'd ever fully get used to her teasing. Though he guessed he should be used to it by now. Besides, Muffet has proven to be quite a sufficient source of stress relief, when the wackiness of his family proves to be overwhelming. Not that Muffet was much better. Of course, there were times when she was just easier to talk to about certain things that he wouldn't be able to tell his family at the time. And she'd keep it a secret until he himself was ready to tell them about it. She knows how to keep his secrets safe until then. Thus there were times that she was more comfortable with Muffet and himself. It wasn't personal, it was just how he was sometimes.

Now realizing that Muffet had no interest in letting him go, he figured he might as well quit resisting for a bit. Chara chose to hug Muffet back as she kept him in place. She smiled at this. "There we go, Dearie. It was my own fault for bringing up something so sensitive. So just let me help you relax." She said, closing her eyes and continuing to pet his head. Whatever he said to this was muffled, so she couldn't properly respond to it. For the moment, they just relaxed like this, just spending time together and gently cuddling one another.

...until something pulsed both of their senses. "Someone's outside..." Chara said as he reluctantly pulled away from Muffet and watched the window with narrowed eyes. After a few moments of waiting, his eyes widened, and he suddenly had an arm around Muffet, surrounding them both in a dome of shadows.

Muffet's Parlor, as well as the two buildings beside it, were completely destroyed with a very bright flash that pounded hard against Chara's shield. Debris scattered across the streets, electric discharges covered a wide space, both humans and monsters scattering in fear and confusion.

"Muffet...are you alright...?" Chara coughed as he slowly lifts his shadow dome. Her parlor was in ruins, and so was the wide area around them. She definitely wasn't going to be too pleased about that. He gently helps the spider stand up.

"Yes...I'm alright..." Muffet says in a shaken voice as she holds onto his arm. She looks like she might cry as she observed the ruined remains of her destroyed Parlor. She worked really hard on it and for it to be well-known, and it was destroyed in an instant. But she then turned her attention to her main concern, Chara. "Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine. But what the hell was that...?" Chara turned towards the offender with narrowed eyes. He could sense that this person is emitting an immense wave of magic. This person was also very much human. This doesn't help his nerves, as he cautiously pushes Muffet behind him.

"Well well! Isn't this such an interesting surprise! It looks like the rumors were true." The figure slowly walks out of the smoke and debris, being surrounded by an aura of blue lightning. Chara couldn't get a proper look at her face, due to a majority of it being obscured by her pitch black hair. She was wearing a dark blue jacket that gave a sharp contrast to the bright blue lightning surrounding her. Muffet noticed that it looked a bit tight around her chest area. She found this observation...interesting. The female was also wearing a black skirt that went just above her knees. By the look of her hand, she looked like she had chocolate brown skin. And by the sound of her voice, she seemed decently young. Though something about this didn't seem right to Chara. Her soul felt...significantly older.

...Chara felt his own soul grow cold. Both in fear...and in fury.

"Look at you. You really are back from the dead. That's a _shock._ " She chuckles slightly, while tilting her head, uncaring of the destruction she just caused. "Anyway, let's not drag out reunions. It's been a long time, a VERY long time, you precious scapegoat you!~" She giggled cheerfully.

Muffet was gazing back and forth between Chara and this female, realizing something. _Chara...do you know who this is...?_

"Come now. Don't you know how to greet an old acquaintance, dear scapegoat?" The unknown female soon tilted her head again as more lightning gathered around her, her smile becoming more relaxed while Chara was growing more tense. "Or perhaps I should call you by your new name? **_Chara Dreemurr?_** "

* * *

 **Chara:...**

 **Me:...Chara. You seem tense. I'm guessing you're not happy about what's happening right now?**

 **Chara:...**

 **Me:...Welp. The next chapter is gonna be full of badness. Yep. The chaos officially starts in the next chapter. As you can see here. See you then!**

 **Chara:...she's one...one of _them_...**

 **Muffet: *Concerned* Chara...?**


	39. The Storm's First Strike

**Chara: Hey! Look at that! A new chapter! Apparently things don't go too well for me...dammit.**

 **Muffet: I...I...Chara...**

 **Sans: tch...we have ourselves a crisis, don't we?**

 **Undyne: Come on! Bring it!**

 **Me: Trouble is here. It might not be epic like others might be hoping, but the trouble is here. And it's really bad, as you'll soon see.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

Muffet knew there was something seriously wrong the moment she sensed Chara's hostile intent rise drastically within moments. She was both curious and concerned for numerous reasons at once. Her parlor has just been devastated without warning, which was both shocking and annoying at the same time. Shocking because it was out of nowhere, and annoying because she worked really hard on it, and within it. Thus she was much more irritated than upset about it. The concern kicks in when she acknowledges the fact that some of her spiders have unfortunately been caught in the blast, making her shiver as she could no longer sense at least a dozen of them. The concern increases when it became clear that the blast was meant for the two of them, the woman even calling Chara out specifically.

"It's very interesting. Even though I've taken a couple moments to look at you, I'm still incredibly shocked. I mean, seriously." She said, lightly chuckling at what she believes is utter ridiculousness. Chara just continued to narrow his eyes at her. She didn't seem to care about how hostile he was becoming towards her. "So, out of pure curiosity, how are you alive right now? Pretty sure that you're supposed to be...ya know...dead? And what happened to your arm?"

"I'm not feeling inclined to answer those questions."

She chuckled at this, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah. Coming back from the dead does tend to be a seriously personal matter. Sorry for being insensitive." Chara was fully aware that this was not a sincere apology, thus did not even acknowledge it. "Alrighty then, different question. How well do you and that pretty spider girl know each other?"

"I feel even _less_ inclined to answer _that_ question."

 _Does she really think I'm pretty?_ Muffet thought, momentarily distracted by the question as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Okay, also not a question you'll answer. So how long have you been alive again?"

"None of these things are any of your business!"

"Come on! You gotta give me something! We're not getting anywhere with this rebellious stuff you're giving me!"

"Why don't you just cut it with the polite act and tell me why you're really here?!" Chara shouted in frustration, is already worn out patience decreasing with time. "You don't just blow up my friend's shop and just have a civil conversation!"

"That's a fair point. A very fair point." She said while nodding her head quietly...which signified that she wasn't really listening very well to what he was saying that moment. Chara was obviously frustrated by this. "Even then, that was must my hello to you! After all, we're old acquaintances, aren't we?"

"Calling you an acquaintance would be an insult to the word itself..." Chara muttered in disdain.

"Wow. You are a grumpy child, aren't you?"

"Piss off."

"Geez..." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what's going on with everything here? It's been a while since we've been aware of the world around us. We finally decide to gaze at the sun for a little while...and imagine our shock! The monsters are back, and it seems that they're getting along nicely with the human race...and without any severe backlash! Impressive. Very impressive indeed."

"Of course it isn't that easy. Monsters needed a couple years to sort out most of the issues that would have come up if they settled on the surface from the get-go. Not to mention six kids died, so they spent six more years Underground even after the Barrier shattered. Humans needed time to get to know monsters better, without forcing them to coexist before they were ready. It's only after those six years that monsters actually began settling on the Surface, where a majority of the issues have been worked out. The less headaches we all have, the better. Even then, we still have a couple headaches that still need to be dealt with."

"Such as politics?"

"Hate them, I personally don't wanna deal with them. Now stop trying to be friendly. We both know you're far from that. Tell me what you're really doing here. Though I can take a couple accurate guesses for myself, I wanna see how you take this." Chara said angrily, keeping Muffet behind him. Though now he was also gently pushing her back.

"You really want to get down to business. And here I thought we could calmly chat a little bit longer. Oh well. I suppose I can't spend this entire time being casual. I'm here to make a point, after all." She shrugged casually. The lightning around her became more erratic and crackled around her. "As I was saying before, it's quite a surprising sight. By what you said, it isn't completely sunshine and rainbows. And yet still, humanity is fully willing to give monsterkind a chance, in order to make up for their ancestor's _sins_. And in turn, monsterkind seems to have fully _forgiven_ them for imprisoning them in a place without the sun. Me and my colleagues find this sudden and simple change rather peculiar...and _**disturbing**_."

Chara felt it then. He could sense her true self crack through. She could fake being polite as much as she wants, he was never fooled by her for a second. He knew who she and what she was capable of, which only made their current position all the more compromising for them. Muffet seemed to sense it as well, though in a different way. Spider's have quite a way to sense when danger is coming their way. And since Muffet was a Spider Monster, her magical body enhanced those senses. She didn't want to call it Spider Sense, though. A famous comic book character she's really grown to like has already taken it. Either way, she could clearly sense that the woman was dangerous. And that's alongside the lines of this human knowing magic. And she clearly wasn't _just_ a human with magic. There was something deeper, much deeper. But what...?

She watched as the woman slowly rose her hand up towards them, which began crackling with lightning. Chara didn't waste time dodging to the left, and Muffet swiftly dodged to the right, both with near-expert prowess. Thought that didn't stop the blast from continuing to travel and devastate the next building behind them. This sent even more citizens and monsters in a panic, them scattering around to escape the unexpected destruction.

"There's far too many people here! Humans and Monsters could get even more hurt by this crappy stunt your pulling!"

"...Hmhmhmhm...that's rather interesting of you to say." The women continues, as more lightning gathers around her, the blue streaks of light growing more fierce, as her smile becomes a bit more unhinged. "You're speaking to me as if I care about what happens to either of them."

That was the only other warning he received before he had himself narrowly avoid another bolt of lightning by ducking out of the way. The sounds of more panicked screams filled the air in a matter of moments, and he could hear something explode along with the sound of crackled lightning. It must have been a car. He hoped the was no one within it. He glared at the female before him. She's made it quite clear that collateral damage did not matter to her. It fueled a worrying thought in his head. It was becoming quickly clear that staying here was turning into a bad idea. They both needed to move elsewhere, since total escape was improving less likely to be an option the longer this goes on. Having Muffet by his side complicated things. Her shop's destroyed, so staying was pointless for her whether she was in danger or not. And he didn't feel assured enough to leave her by herself when this person was causing indiscriminate mayhem.

"You've changed quite a bit, Chara. You used to be such a misanthropic child. Now you're actually concerned about what's happening with the humans? You're actually bothering to worry about these lesser beings that are humans and monsters? You're a complicated piece of work, you know that?" Now Chara knew something was seriously wrong. The way she was regarding humans and monsters alike...what was she getting at, exactly? He had a feeling he really wouldn't like the answer. One thing was for sure, they couldn't stay here. The casualties for both humans and monsters will only continue to grow if this woman stays here.

He had to lead her way. He had to bring Muffet too...this would be problematic. Regardless, leaving her here wasn't a thing he was interested in doing. With this, he swiftly wrapped an arm around Muffet while disregarding her unprepared yelp, as they both vanished in a shade of black. The enemy in question blinked at the spectacle, surprised that Chara was able to use magic. But slowly, this surprise has slowly turned from amusement into a highly unhinged grin. This bit of information is interesting. Very interesting, and very exciting on her part. With a rise of her head, she swiftly disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving powerful electric charges in her wake, as well as a large crater that spanned a couple yards.

The humans and monsters who were watching the scend with mixed looks of surprise, disbelief, and horror. The latter two traits especially applied to the monsters. They had a feeling of inte se apprehension in their souls, trembling immensely even after the woman left. This also applied to the humans, who were slightly freaked out that another one of their own was capable of using magic...and not with good intentions.

She knew exactly where they went, and why. It was really cute of Chara to put the humans and monsters first, because he knew she was mostly after him. But still, it really did baffle her how concerned he was about the others as well as that spider girl. He definitely looked protective towards her. It seems that she and the others missed a lot. The whole thing was quite a conundrum, but it was surely worth looking into, at least for the sake of satisfying their curiosity. Plus, the info might prove to be...useful. Until them, she'd indulge herself in chaos for a bit.

 **(Entrance to the Underground)**

Chara and Muffet appeared out of a shroud of shadows, landing on the grass. Muffet coughed a bit as she tired to gain her bearings. Though Chara was quickly pushing her aside nice he saw the lightning trails in the skies following them.

"Muffet. I need you to go hide for me. Please." Chara asked softly, without any hostility or negative emotion. Yet it was also a tone that warranted no room for arguments. Muffet was concerned, but she followed the order regardless. She made herself scarce as she hid within the shadows of the trees.

"Chara...I truly have no idea how personal this might be for you...but I can fell that it's awfully serious. Though it's also greatly affecting your ability to focus..."

Another flash of lightning appeared a few feet away from him. She stared him down with renewed interest. "Taking the heat away from the city. You actually care, though?"

"I can't really have you causing lightning strikes within the city, especially when you don't care if you're hurting monsters _and_ humans!"

"I say again, you actually care about what happens to them?"

"I can care and not care, about whoever and whatever the hell I want!" Chara shouted angrily, darkness gathering around him as his crimson eyes glowed furiously. "You've got some nerve coming all the way out here! Where are the others?! Are they hiding out in the shadows watching me?!"

"No. Right now it's just me. And honestly, I think that's more than enough." Muffet noticed how quickly her smile goes from normal to unhinged in a matter of seconds. She usually reads and watches things about people with lightning powers turning out to be crazy...though she highly doubted that this women would be sane either way. "You've got quite a bit of magic in ya, kid. And I'm genuinely saying that it's impressive. However-"

There were three claw marks where the woman used to be standing, in which Chara retracted his dark claws in order to try and find her again. He remained vigilant, well aware that her control over the electric element made her much faster than he was. At the very least, there was a significantly lower chance of civilians being caught in the crosscire, though he still had to be wary for Muffet.

He spun around as his arm turned into another set of claws and attempted to slash at his target. In another flash of lightning, she's already disappeared from view. The part about him being difficult to catch was coming true relatively quickly. He could sense her reappear right behind him, and he turns and slashed his shadow claws towards her again. She once again vanishes from his vision. He quietly released a snarl of frustration. Hitting her was proving to be a very annoying task. He was unsure of how he was supposed to beat her if she would keep doing this. He was being toyed with, and he knew it. As powerful as he was, she was powerful too...and much more experienced than he was in the ways of magic.

It wasn't too long before he looked up and dodged out of the way of a thunderbolt crashing right next to him. Though his eyes widened as he sensed her right behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm impressed. You awakened your magic, and the power behind it is something to be wary of." She quietly taunted him, lightning gathering in the hand she held him with. "Though it really is too bad. You don't seem to have a lot of refined control over it...and that's coming from me, so I know what I'm talking about."

"Why you-!"

He was cut off as a powerful surge of lightning coursed from her hand and onto his body. She didn't move as she took sadistic delight in the grunt of pain escaping him when he didn't mean for it to. He was able to endure it long enough for him to have the dark shadows form spikes from his back. She actually gasped with surprise and jumped back to avoid being impaled. The spikes settled back in as he turned around, another wave of darkness forming where his missing arm was.

"Clever. Using the powers to compensate for your missing arm. It explains why you haven't gotten a prosthetic, because it looks like it's been like that for a while now." She observed. "Which really does make me curious as to how that happened to you."

She was ignored as the darkness around Chara's arms slowly formed a blade coated in black flames. She was a bit intrigued by this as he extends the blade, and swung it around in a wide arc towards her. He could see the smug look on her face as she effortlessly teleports out of the way using her lightning. But the moment her feet touched the ground, Chara appeared right behind her, prepared to slice through her with his shadow blade. He managed to get a light slash at her stomach, but that was all he could manage before she appeared a couple feet in front of him. It didn't matter though. He managed to wound her, now he just had to do more damage. Making her hurt was sounding much more necessary as this ordeal continues.

Muffet was sure of it now, this was a very personal ordeal for Chara. Even before this battle began, she could sense the malice these two had towards one another, though she was unsure if it was really personal or not. Though there was no mistaking that now. Chara was growing more frustrated and more eager to harm this woman, and it was dangerously off-shooting his focus.

Chara waved his hand as a slash of darkness sliced into the ground towards his father. She teleported to the side to avoid it, only for him to appear right next to her, shadow claws ready to slash into her. He grunted in aggravation once she catches his arm by the wrist. Though his eyes widened in shock as the blue lightning gathering around the woman...suddenly turned black. Black lightning with a thin red outline.

"Really good effort you're making here. You're very determined." She remarked. Her seemingly sweet smile stays, though her eyes narrow in a darkly menacingly manner. " ** _Too bad it isn't enough_**."

The black lightning courses through him painfully. Chara felt total agony for the amount of time she had him locked in the attack. Black lightning was significantly more powerful than average lightning, enhancing sheer power at the cost of versatility. However, she didn't need versatility when her opponent was within her grasp. Chara could use the lightning too, but it was immediately made clear who was more adept at it, and who was more ruthless, due to the fact that she didn't let go of him nor stop shocking him, until he was down on his knees, smoke constantly emitting from his body.

Chara gritted his teeth as he glared upon her hatefully. His emotions and his silent concern for Muffet's safety greatly messed up his focus, all three of them knew it. He fell into the ploy without even realizing it. But he didn't realize she could switch which type of lightning she wanted to use. And she just switched to one of the types where versatility was limited in favor of raw power, which was why she let him get close. He wasn't going to be able to simply shrug this off. She wouldn't allow him to do so, either.

He was proven correct once he feels another intense black shock course through his body, as he fell to the ground completely, gritted his teeth and his eyes tightly closed themselves. Muffet watched the scene with pained eyes, as she felt the need to help Chara right here and now. Despite his insistence in order to keep her from getting hurt, it was becoming clear that he had no chance at winning this battle, not by himself. She was about to step out of cover and attempt to rush in to help him. She would see that in a few moments, this wouldn't be necessary.

"You're a total disappointment, Chara. Both in your previous life, and your new one." His current tormentor said, her facial features forming an amused frown. "But then again, your emotions do tend to get the better of you, don't they? They cause you to make really bad decisions. Decisions that ruin your own life, and complicate other people's lives. You're quite selfish in that regard, aren't you?" She shook her head, clicking her tongue. She harshly kicked him over, making him roll on his back. She then stepped on his chest and pressed down hard. "Should have stuck to what you're best at. What your purpose for existence is."

"...I...will...NOT...be...anyone's... _scapegoat!_ " Chara choked out, glaring at her with intense disdain.

"What a shame. That's the only good you've ever done for this world. I have to admit, you really are determined. Luckily that doesn't interfere with making you suffer for your insubordination." She channeled more lightning within her, sending another painful shock through his body, leaving him no room to escape with her foot over his chest. "Coming back to life was a big mistake, Chara. Because now you'll be forced to suffer for denying your true purpose." Chara continued to glare at her in defiance, even as blood began seeping out the sides of his mouth. She didn't show any hint of remorse in her soul. The shocks were becoming too much for him to endure while staying conscious.

The interruption appeared in the form of a speeding bone shooting past her, just barely grazing her cheek. All three of them were surprised by the sudden attack. They were even more surprised by the attacker themselves.

"What th-" A metal covered fist struck her face, forcing her off Chara and teleporting a few paces backwards so she had more time to recover. Shaking off the rather painful punch and scrape, she lifted her head so she could see her attackers.

Undyne was the one who struck her, and she also had a few spears levitating above her head. The one who sent the bone that grazed her cheek was Sans, who also had a few bones levitating over his head. Both of them had the shared sensation even though the latter is still grinning. They were clearly angry about this.

Muffet sighed with relief, grateful that they had stopped Chara's electrical torment before it could escalate, but she still felt the need to go to him immediately and at least help him sit up if standing wasn't going to happen. "Chara...Chara, are you okay?" No response. His soul was still intact. That meant he was merely unconscious.

"...so. this is one of them." Sans said, his hands in his pockets. "she's one of them, one of the seven magicians. judging by the damage around here and the fact that we could hear the thunder strikes outside...you specialize in lightning magic."

"You think that you can just waltz back into the light of day just so you can just pick on one of my friends?! Well you've got another thing coming!" Undyne snarled, and for a moment it looked like the spears sharpened with her declaration.

Sans glared hard at the woman when he saw Chara's condition. "i'm only gonna say this once, so listen very carefully. you've caused enough trouble for today. i suggest you get lost."

She huffed. "Oooohh! I'm _sooooo_ scared! As if I'm really gonna be frightened by a midget skeleton in pink bunny slippers-" Gravity suddenly intensified around her, intense enough to leave her on her knees and form a yards wide crater in the ground. Her smile dropped immediately once it happened, and she saw that her soul was turned blue, and her body glowed cyan. She genuinely didn't see this one coming, and was actually struggling to keep herself from faceplanting into the ground completely. _What the hell?! Monsters were never this powerful before! So it wasn't just our imaginations?!_

 **" _I'm not gonna say it again._ " **Sans threatened, his eye sockets dark, his hands never leaving his pockets.

"You heard the skeleton! Take a hike!" Undyne shouted furiously, her spears glowing intensely.

She thought over her options. She thought taking on the monsters would require little to no effort. But the way Sans just downed her without even raising a finger made her reconsider. Of course she didn't put much effort in her own actions, but the fact remains that she can't consider them weak anymore. She now knew for sure that things were different. Dangerously different. And it would seem that they were incredibly displeased with how she's been harassing Chara. And it was only a matter of moments until more monsters showed up. She's caused quite a commotion with her rather electric entrance.

Sans cautiously released his hold on her after throwing her a couple feet away. She was still able to land on her feet, as she stared down the monsters before her. They were ready to attack if she so much as sparked in their direction. "...Fine. I've cured my boredom for the moment. I'll leave you monsters to your devices...for now."

"So you'll be back, then?" Undyne narrowed her eye. She wanted her to give her a reason. All she needed was _one_.

"Of course. Because coming here and witnessing what's transpired, and what's currently transpiring...it's quite clear that we have to take action much sooner. Can't exactly have either of you continuing like this any longer."

"What does that mean...?" Muffet asked, looking towards her but not leaving Chara's side.

"Humans and Monsters of Ebott. We can't have either of you continuing on as you are." She said. "Monsters have tainted these lands with their presence and their hypocrisy...and the humans have lost themselves when they decided to accept you without a fight. Not only have we confirmed that the monsters as a true threat, but the last of our faith in humanity is gone. Both of you need to be eliminated."

"What are you saying?! You're talking as if you're not human yourself!" Undyne glared, gritting her teeth.

"...You're right. I'm not human. Not anymore. A long time ago, we've discarded that part of ourselves...and decided to become something superior to either race. You all have become obsolete. Humans and Monsters...there's no longer a place for either of you...in _our_ world." She began walking away with her hands in her pockets, then she turned back towards them with a smug, cynical grin. "You're more than welcome to try and stop us, of course. We could use the entertainment." With this, she vanished in a bright flash of lightning, leaving a smoldering spot where she just was.

"...What the hell was that about?" Undyne said, her spears dissipating.

"i dunno. it ain't nothin' good, i can tell that much." Sans sighed as his magic dissipated. He then turned towards Chara and Muffet. "right now, we've gotta get chara back to tori and the others. he's taken some serious damage." Sans shook his head. They were far too late to notice the great danger sooner. Now Chara was gravely injured.

Muffet slowly gathered Chara in her arms and stood closer to Sans. With a quiet nod, he raised his hand as the four of them vanished in a cyan flash of light.

 **(Dreemurr Residence-Three Hours Later)**

It was difficult, and energy taxing. But Chara finally managed to open his eyes and sit up in his bed. It was then he realized that he was in said bed, and was surprised by it as well. Someone must have saved him from the magician, but he wasn't yet aware of who. Most likely one of the others. Sooner or later they would have noticed the commotion going down in the city and rushed right for them. He appreciated the thought. Better late than never.

It was then he realized he wasn't alone in his room. He looked to see Asriel and Frisk sitting by one side of the bed, silently sleeping in chairs next to one another. He managed to crack a smile at how cute they were. Then he saw Red a couple feet ahead, right against the closet. She was curled up and lying down in a way canines usually sleep, and she had her cowl over her head. Last but not least, was Muffet. She was in a chair right next to him, her head lying on the side of the bed. Her highest arms were lying under her head, while her lower arms hung limp under her. Her hair was a bit messy, she must have not bothered to fix it. A couple of her spiders were around, but they looked shaken by today's events. Her Muffin Spider was waiting outside for her, having worried for it's master for quite a long time. The last thing he noticed was the dry streaks running down from all five of her closed eyes...

...she cried herself to sleep.

 _Damn it all..._ Chara mentally swore. He kept Muffet out of the fight so that she wouldn't get hurt. But this...this was hardly any better. And he worried his brothers as well. If they were worried, then it's a good chance everyone else was. This revelation made him want to punch himself for acting like an idiot, but they wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. But still...

Asriel was the first to slowly open his eyes, and gaze towards Chara. His eyes widened once he saw that he was awake. He swiftly got out of his chair and ran towards the door, opening it and shouting in the hallway: "CHARA'S AWAKE!"

It didn't take long for the other monsters to spill into the room. Toriel, Asgore, Flowey Gaster, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Alphys and Geno Alphys, and Shamir gathered around the room and within the room. Chara was about to say something, but was too slow to do so, as Toriel immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh my goodness, you're okay!" Toriel said quickly as she breifly pulled back to squish his cheeks. "Do you need anything?! Something to eat?! Something to drink?! Anything to help get your strength back?!" He was about to answer, but was cut off as she buried his head in her chest. "Oh Chara, my baby! My poor baby! You had everyone worried senseless once we figured out what was going on! If Sans and Undyne didn't make it in time...I don't want to think about it! I'm just glad you're awake!"

"...Not for long...kind of losing consciousness due to lack of air...Mom...ease the grip a little..." Chara muffled tiredly in her bosom.

"Oh! Sorry..." Toriel apologized, gently pulling away without letting him go. Enough for him to breathe and still lie his head comfortably against her bosom. She continued kissing the top of his head, as tears threatened to spill from her eyes out of relief.

"glad you're alright, kid. but that doesn't change what happened." Sans said, clenching his fists. "we shoulda been there sooner..."

Gaster shook his head in shame. "I knew that they were still out there somewhere...but I didn't think they'd appear so soon..."

"Stupid lightning bitch! If I see her again, I'm gonna kick her ass!" Undyne seethed, tightening her own fists and gritted her teeth.

"Undyne..." Alphys and Geno Alphys said simultaneously, though the former was the one who grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly to help calm her down. Shamir also made an attempt, lightly placing a paw on her shoulder, despite being slightly shorter.

Muffet rose her head up a bit in order to look at Chara. She gently smiled with relief as well. There was a high chance she emptied all of her tears for the day, otherwise she'd have tears running down her face as well. She didn't say anything, but the look in all of her eyes, as well as the gentle warm pulse of her soul, told him that she was very relieved to see him awake.

"Chara...it's terrible." Asriel behind, bringing his older brother to look him in the eye. He and Frisk looked very distraught about something. "That attack in the city...at least a dozen humans and monsters alike were killed. It didn't even look like whoever attacked you was trying to target anyone. She just...attacked without any care of who gets affected by it."

"I CAN PERHAPS UNDERSTAND HOW THIS PERSON WOULD GO OUT OF HER WAY TO ATTACK MONSTERS...BUT HUMANS AS WELL?" Papyrus said, confused and conflicted. "JUST...WHAT DO THEY WANT?"

"Based on what she said, she wants both the humans and monsters of Ebott to be wiped out. She doesn't even depict herself as a human anymore." Undyne said as she gently held Alphys's paw back. "That obviously doesn't sound good. She sounds batshit insane to me."

"yeah...but this isn't something we can ignore, is it?" Sans said. "crazy or not, that woman was strong. and just like the plaques said, there oughta be six more who are just as strong and dangerous, in different ways. and if they have the same mindset that she does..."

"We're in serious trouble if that's the case." Red muttered, turning towards Asriel and Frisk. "I don't think talking to them is gonna work. Wiping out humans and monsters alike...? Doesn't sound like someone who's safe to have a conversation with."

Frisk lowered his head. "...Ebott isn't safe from them if they can cause damage like that...but what can we do about this? If they strike again, even harder than this time..." He softly shook his head, wondering how to prevent future attacks.

"You oughta realize what we have to do, Frisk. We have to deal with them, and to do so ourselves." Flowey told them. "These people...people who are aiming to wipe out humans and monsters alike is not someone we can just allow to roam around. Especially when they possess the power to make it possible. Remember that was just _one_ out of _seven_. Who's the say they won't bring the rest of them to Ebott next? We can't take that risk, not with the very possibly high casualty count."

"...That's correct." Asgore slowly said, lifting himself off and walking towards the window, staring outside. He placed his paws behind his back. "Indeed...we cannot afford them to do something of this magnitude, especially when they have the potential to make it worse. It is clear to us now that even after centuries passed, the Seven Magicians are a threat. And a threat to both humans and monsters alike. And most concerning, a threat that shall not let up until they succeed. That is not something we can allow. They must be stopped. As soon as possible, with as little damage to Ebott as possible."

"Dad..." Frisk said quietly, as Asriel gently held his hand.

"Asgore...?" Toriel turned towards her husband, slightly surprised by how stern he was becoming. His voice was becoming powerful, as well as determined.

"I meant what I said before. Hesitation has caused my people to suffer. That mistake shall not be repeated, especially not when human citizens could be caught in the crossfire. I cannot afford to waver in this potential crisis." Asgore said with his voice continuing to be filled with authority. So much that Toriel found herself listening most closely to him as she held Chara as close to her as possible. "I can't properly convey to you just how much I did not want things to come to this...but we can't have Ebott City turning into a battleground."

"What are you saying...?" Chara asked quietly. He had a feeling on what Asgore was going to say. He didn't think he would actually do it. Even if it were against the Scene Magicians, who's intentions have been confirmed to be malevolent, it would be ludicrous to him if Asgore would make such a declaration for his sake. He was soon proven wrong.

Asgore continued on. "They have made three very grave mistakes. They caused major damage to the city...humans and monsters have died as a result to said attack. But the one that will be the foremost reason for our retribution...they dared to attack my precious child. And threaten to do each of them again. Not one of these offenses will be ignored. Not one. None of them will continue these transgressions, we cannot give them the chance. We have an idea of what their intentions are, and we can't have Ebott suffer as a result."

Asriel could sense how much his father didn't want to do this. However, he also knew that this was not something he could turn away from. He also did not wish that things would not come to this. But the potential danger can't be ignored, and it must be confronted if they do not want human and monster innocents to suffer for it. He accepted this as their new crisis...but that doesn't mean he had to like it."

"They will not stop. Their grudge has survived entire generations. So we have no choice but to take this revived conflict away from Ebott City and end it ourselves before they can turn it into a second war. _We must not allow that to happen!_ " Asgore declared, a raging flame hiding behind his usually calm and peace-loving eyes.

This was a man who had hesitated to follow through a plan that might not have been noble, but would have ended the monster's suffering much sooner. Hesitation nearly cost him everything. That was not something he would repeat. There was a great threat to both Humans and Monsters that diplomacy won't solve. He would do his best to squelch it before the damage becomes too immense to be undone. He, along with everyone else, would do their best to protect the peace that everyone strived to achieve, and strived to maintain. With this, Asriel, Toriel, Frisk, and Chara's eyes flashed with the same desire. Following suit, everyone else's eyes flashed with that same desire as well.

They will face the threat, filled with Determination.

* * *

 **Me: Here we are. From chapter 35 onwards we have ourselves the Seven Magicians Arc. And as you can see from the beginning, they're no joke. As confirmed by just one of them, they've grown to have a complete disregard for both human and monster life. To add onto that, Chara seems to hate them with a passion.**

 **Chara: We have to crush them all. They threaten to destroy everything we worked for!**

 **Muffet: Chara-Dearie...**

 **Asriel: Chara doesn't get worked up like this often...this is really serious.**

 **Sans: asgore's character development may have actually stuck. he's looking to find the threat and get rid of it before it causes irrevocable damage. that sounds like something a king would strive for. because this really isn't a situation where hesitation is a luxury.**

 **Undyne: We've gotta prevent a war from breakin' out. Which means we gotta take them down fast!**

 **Me: Well...on the bright side, I can also practice some world-building! Like Asgore said, this conflict is not to stay in Ebott. The chances of casualties are far too high to risk. Until the next chapter!**


	40. Vows and Trust

**Me: Honestly, not much happens here. Just the reactions to the events of the previous two chapters.**

 **Asriel: Some didn't really come up to snuff like we thought they would, but there he did try his best.**

 **Chara: We've all been shaken by what happened. Including me.**

 **Asgore: As such, we realize that we need a bit of time to recover from the event, before we can move onward to the next stage. Weve been startled, but we're not discouraged.**

 **Undyne: Shaken, but NEVER discouraged!**

 **Me: Lemme just get this out right now. Some of you might be disappointed by how I handled the first part of this chapter, and I honestly won't blame you for it. You'll see how and why.**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(The Next Day...)**

Many citizens of Ebott were very deeply shaken by yesterday's events. It wasn't like anybody could blame them. Said events have more or less confirmed the fears that they've held for a long time. They resulted in Muffet's bakery being destroyed, Chara getting seriously injured, as well as plenty of humans and monsters dying in the aftermath. And judging by what Sans and Undyne heard, it's even worse than they initially thought. The magicians have kept their hatred for monsters, and they've also abandoned all of their remaining faith in humanity, as well as discarded their own completely. That alone was a dangerous combination. And their power...it wasn't something that anyone could ignore. That lightning woman could have continued obliterating the city of she was really feeling like it. Luckily she didn't seem to take much things seriously, and it allowed Sans and Undyne to chase her off. They both knew even when Sans was pinning her down, she wasn't completely trying. Neither were they, but they were making a point that they're no longer weak monsters.

However, the damage was done.

The humans were much less than amused by the fact that the one responsible for those lightning strikes was a magician. A magician who claimed to not be human anymore, and that she and her allies were officially done dealing with the hypocrisy of monsters and the foolishness of humans. This was after she very nearly killed Chara Dreemurr, who made it quite clear that despite being human and finding them tolerable for everyone's sake, he significantly prefers the company of the monsters. At the very least, the humans were able to figure out for themselves that the monsters were not responsible for the attack, and that there were just as many monster victims as there were human victims. This alone allowed them to come to an understanding...and they were both equally upset about what's happened.

It looks like waiting six years for the tension between them to die down, as well as take the time to understand one another without forcing them to coexist before they were ready, has really and truly paid off. The humans didn't recklessly assume that the monsters were responsible for the attack. They tried to get all the facts and information present first, before they came to any conclusions. Considering what had happened the last time the humans acted before they took the time to deeply think about the situation, this was considered to be a very huge step up. It filled Frisk and Asriel with relief that things wouldn't be getting dicey between humans and monsters due to an outside force interfering with them both. Though the identity of the interfering and threatening group was not to be taken lightly. The issue needed to be addressed, this much they could agree on. Good thing the Mayor ikes the monsters. Or at the very least, is fair when it comes to interacting with them.

Speaking of which, Asgore, Toriel, Gerson, and Gaster went to see the Mayor themselves in order for them to explain the situation in detail...Mayor Alvina was having a serious headache right now.

"...Okay...okay...I just wanna go over a few things before I get myself lost. Give me a second to collect myself." She said quietly, her head lying on her desk as she rubbed her temples with tightly closed eyes. "First off...Asgore and Toriel. Your sons. Are they alright?"

"Asriel and Frisk are shaken, but are otherwise fine. Chara is still taking a bit of time to recover from his wounds. Even with my healing magic, he'll be feeling those injuries for quite a while." Toriel explained, her paws lying formally on her lap. "He is a strong child, though. I suspect he'll be recovering sooner than even I expect."

"I see. That's good." The human official nodded quietly. "Alright...so one of those magician guys from the legends on your plaques in Waterfall...one of them came here and wrecked a portion of Ebott. I'm just curious as to how the hell those guys are even _alive_. It's been WAY past a hundred years since that war broke out. How can they even be around?"

"We suspect that it has something to do with what she inquired to Sans and Undyne before she left." Gaster spoke up, his hands behind his back. "She didn't identify herself as a human, nor does she consider herself a monster. Taking into account that humans are unlikely to live very long past the hundred mark-though I do realize it is not impossible, just unlikely-we can assume that magic is involved. Chara sensed her soul. it felt significantly older than she looked, and she looked quite youthful."

"Seriously? Centuries pass and you're telling me that some of them might not have aged a day? Damn." She shook her head in a strange mixture of irritation and envy. "Do you have any idea as to how they could manage such a thing?"

Gerson nodded. "Prince Asriel and Little Red suspect that they have absorbed Boss Monster Souls. I confirmed their suspicions, as I was there when they did so." He removed his monocle for a bit and closed his eyes. "Whether you have a monster absorbing a human soul, or a human absorbing a Boss Monster Soul, we'll still end up with something that will strike fear into others. I've felt that fear...and it's a miracle that I'm one of the few who survived the ordeal. A rather terrifying force, they've become. And it doesn't look like they'll be heading back into hiding anytime soon."

"So what I'm hearing is that they're back for good, and they just let everyone know that they're not on the side of monsters _or_ humans. And we don't know what they plan on doing about it, which only makes me worry even more about what might happen. This is beyond seriously bad. They have the power to back up their hatred. A lot of us know where that might head. More chaos and disarray..." She sighed as she held her head in her hands, slowly shaking it. "What are we supposed to do about these maniacs? Our best bet is to stop them before they get the chance to do more damage to Ebott. But how...?"

Asgore slowly lowered his head. "We realize that the event has put us both in quite a precarious position. This is not something the world will ignore. They will try and do something about this. Hunt down those magicians themselves and try to end them themselves." He closed his eyes. "...We don't wish for that to happen."

"I dont understand?"

Asgore took a deep breath, then sighed before continuing. "We don't want you to exhaust your resources over something like this. Resources that can be much more useful elsewhere. This is not to say that the problem should be ignored. Being wary of them is important, and the safety of all citizens of Ebott takes priority. Which is why we're going to confront the magicians ourselves, and stop them from progressing with whatever they have in mind. Butting heads with them is inevitable, so we'd rather do so on their turf rather than bring the conflict here. We know that our family is the main target, so we'll come to them. A disadvantage for us perhaps, but the danger to Ebott will be lessened significantly."

"We will confront them ourselves. They are under the impression that the monsters are still weak. They'll think the encounter with Sans was...I believe they call it a 'fluke'...?" Toriel tilted her head towards Gaster. He nodded in confirmation, and she nodded back. "We'll catch them off-guard with this false air of inferiority, and then strike when they believe we're not powerful enough to resist. And even if they do become aware of our newfound strength...we shall overcome them anyway."

Alvina blinked, both in confusion and concern. "You're...you're actually going to go take those guys on? You're not worried that they might be stronger than you can handle? Because the last time..."

"Things change." Asgore said simply. "We monsters have been fully ready to accept this change to the world. The humans weren't as prepared as we were for change. We understood this, which is why we spent an extra six years Underground not just living out our sentence as well as honing our magic, but to also make sure we reduce the chances of several conflicts between us becoming reality. Taking the time to understand one another without forcing ourselves to coexist before we're ready. Preparing them for the change before actually going through with it."

"It appears that the Seven Magicians are not only in disapproval of this mass change, they want to destroy it altogether. But we won't let them." Gerson narrowed his eye. "They wanna punish the monsters for comin' back to the Surface, and they also wanna pubish the humans for allowin' that to happen without a fight."

"That's stupid!" Alvina shouted, slamming her hands on her desk. "These guys think they can just waltz back into existence and raise hell all because the world changed in their absense and they don't like it? Are these guys even thinking!?" She raised a hand, lowering her head. "You know what, don't answer that. They've already did it for me. And man, I'm not happy about it. My head seriously hurts, I've got a lot of paperwork to do, and...ugh..." She groaned in irritation. "If there's one type of person that _really_ annoys me, is that people are so used to the old age that they can never give the new age a chance. Nostalgia is one thing, and this is NOT nostalgia. They just outright deny it completely like it's the freaking plague. Believe me, as mayor, I gotta deal with that _all the time._ It's a good thing that at least an elder that I know is lenient enough to accept change."

"Wa ha ha!"

"Yeah. Talkin' to you, Gerson. You've been a great help in helping me understand the monsters. All four of you have. Humans are getting along with monsters more than they ever did in the past, once we actually take the time to sit down and try to understand one another." She narrowed her eyes, concerned once again. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this, though? We can give you support. Anything you need, I'll see what I can do to provide it."

"...We may be the King and Queen, but we'd like to take direct action in this new crisis. We don't want to sit back and risk endangering everyone. We really don't want the humans to use up your resources for this. I have the utmost confidence that we will be able to handle this conflict without endangering everyone else." Asgore stated.

"...But if you truly wish to be of assistance...then do what you can to make sure that the monsters, as well the humans of this city." Toriel paused. "...Make sure that everyone manages to stay safe in our absence. I will have to take an extended leave on my job. Do inform the children and staff that I will be absent for a while, but I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." Alvina could see Toriel deflate a bit at the thought of not being able to spend time with the human children for a while. They really loved her as a teacher/principal, and vice versa. But she understood that the priority lies in dealing with the threat as soon as possible, so she could return just as quickly.

"We're placing our trust in you to keep the monsters and humans safe from possible further attacks, to the best of your ability. Do what you must, as long as everyone is safe. So we ask...are you willing to trust us to deal with the threat before it becomes unmanageable?" Gaster asked of her.

"Of course. You're placing a lot of faith in me to do what I need to do. So I'm placing a lot of faith in you so be able to deal with this without our interference. Giving you room to do what you need to do. I can help with that." Alvina nodded. "Just one thing though...how is Frisk doing?"

"Frisk is going to be coming with us." Gerson said. Alvina was shocked at this, as he continued on. "He feels the need to help repel this new threat, having a feeling that they will not be interested in repentance."

"...Frisk had to abandon a bit of his Pacifist tendencies? This must be serious if he feels the need to do that..." She muttered under her breath. She was well aware of Frisk's affinity with magic, and is actually more than happy to know that he has ways to take care of himself should trouble come his way. And trouble was most certainly coming, except he has to meet it on a collision course. "Well...I have an extra condition for you. Make sure he comes back from this alright. I entrusted him to you, you gotta make sure that he'll be okay."

"We wouldn't settle for anything less than helping him get home safely. He wishes to fight alongside us, we won't deny him. But we will protect him with everything we have." Asgore stated strongly. "Dreemurrs look out for one another. No matter what happens."

"Good. In that case...I'll trust you all to handle this. The less hassle brought to Ebott, better." Alvina smiled softly. "I'll get the public to settle down as much as I can, so that you all can proceed. Don't let us down."

"We certainly won't." Toriel nodded. She stood up from her seat, as well as Alvina from her own. The former reached out and pulled the latter into a hug. "You placed your trust in us, and you'll help the other humans place their trust in us as well. Give us time. This trust will be rewarded. That's a promise we plan to keep."

"Sure. Wow, you Dreemurrs sure like to hug..." Alvina chuckled, lightly patting Toriel's back.

"We will take our leave now. Preparations are in order." Gerson said as he turned around and began exiting the room alongside Gaster. Asgore and Toriel soon follows after, waving farewell to the Mayor.

After the door closes, she sighed and slumped back into her chair, rubbing her temples. "Geez...being this nice is gonna get me in a lot of hot water...not to mention the _paperwork_. They better deliver on their promise..." She briefly pressed a button on her desk. "Secretary Temmie?"

"HOi!" The doors open briefly as a Temmie pounced into the room. Her hair was wrapped in a neat bun, and she was wearing a black shirt with a red tie, as well as a gray skirt, Temmie stood in attention as she saluted the Mayor. "SeCRetaRy TemmIe aT yoUr sERvIce, MAyooor Hooman!"

"Great. Can you be a sweetheart and get me an ice pack, as well as a few Cinnamon Bunnies? I also might need help in arranging the storm of paperwork I might face. Also need your help in making a call to Toriel's school. They need to know she'll be gone for a while."

"Mayoor Hooman...sHE hAVe headAChe...faCe paPERwork...aND haV to caWl sCHoo1?" Temmie saluted once again. "Hooman no WorRy abOUT Tem! TEm wil1 gEt tasKS dOne! Tem grEAT He1p!"

"Thanks a lot! I owe you a bag of Temmie Flakes!"

"Temm1e woN't let mayoOR hoOmAn dOwn! GoIng to go now1. BOi!"Just as quickly as she came, Temmie left.

It was surprising how such a strange and unpredictable monster could become a highly effective secretary. No one would have guessed that she'd choose to be monster secretary for a human mayor. Just goes to show how much the two races are willing to trust each other and work together. Alvina also suspected that the Temmies were a lot smarter than everyone gave them credit for. It helps that this one went to colleg.

...whatever that meant. She found it best to not question it.

 **(Dreemurr Residence)**

Chara was sitting idly on the rooftop of his house. He had a full night of rest and healing, as well as an entire night to think about what's happened, and what was going to happen. He was feeling a plethora of emotions right now. The main ones were fury, humiliation, anxiety...and guilt. Out of all the emotions he felt flood through him, none of them hit as hard as guilt. Which was really saying something, because fury and anxiety are a very close second. But it was true, guilt trumped them both. He could easily be angry about the Magicians another time. For the moment, they weren't a priority.

Muffet was.

Muffet watched as he found himself on the other side of what was almost an execution. And when he barely survived the experience, she slept by his bedside since her bakery had been completely destroyed, and she cried herself to sleep. Chara hated tears. Happy tears he could work with, there was nothing wrong with tears of joy. But that was it. If the tears aren't of joy, he would hate them indefinitely. Because it meant someone was seriously upset. And as brash as he tends to be, making people cry is not something he takes pride in. Especially if they're his loved ones. Sure, his family and friends were concerned for him too, which makes things even worse for himself because he made everyone worry, even more than usual.

He especially didn't like seeing his family in tears over him. Even after all these years, he doesn't feel like he deserves their concern, their sympathy...their love. It was foolish of him, he knew this. But the fact was that that small bit of doubt in the back of his head would not go away. And now it's come to reek havoc on his emotions the second he had confirmed that the Magicians were alive.

He clenched his fist. It didn't matter to him what they were up to, or why they were going about it. The only part that matters was that they needed to be dealt with, and soon. Or else they were going to cause even heavier problems that will take more time and be significantly more difficult to deal with.

Yes. Those seven need to be dealt with. And if things were the same as before, then...

"Chara?"

He blinked at the familiar voice, and turned around to see Muffet climbing up the house with little to no effort at all, her five eyes gazing at him with concern. He lightly smiled in amusement as he thought of the female smile being able to go anywhere. But his amusement and smile vanished instantly and he turned away from her, unable to look at her. She was slightly surprised by this.

"Chara-Dearie...?"

He wouldn't look at her.

"Chara...?"

He was filled with too much shame.

"...Chara! You know it's rude to just ignore me!"

He wasn't ignoring her, he swears it. It's just that he needed a bit more time to recuperate away from her. She would want to look a-

"... _Chara Dreemurr...If you don't turn around and look at me Right. This._ _ **SECOND.**_ "

He immediately found himself gazing at the spider the moment her tone became dangerous. Once he fully realized what happened, he facepalmed.

"That's better. Now I can see your cute face again." Muffet smiled. She soon walked up and sits by his side as her middle hands clasped his own, while her lower hands smoothed out her skirt, then they lied relaxed in her lap. Her top hands gently cupped him by the cheeks and turned him towards her so they could look at each other more clearly. "Chara...talk to me." Her tone becomes multiple touches softer as she releases his cheeks.

He eventually relented, not turning away from her anymore. "This...this was just so out of nowhere. I couldn't believe that after all this time, they were still alive. And what happens almost immediately afterwards? A portion of the city gets wrecked, and I got beaten into the dirt after having lightning painfully surge through me. I don't know if that was just a warm-up or they're intentionally trying to be cruel. And then it turns out that both humans and monsters are on their hate list. So that's gonna be a problem too."

"Oh dear. So many things on your mind. Though I can't say I blame you. You had me very worried. But I am glad you're alright."

"Can't say the same about your bakery, though..." He muttered. "You worked so hard on it, and for a good long while, too. And then it just gets destroyed like that without warning..."

Muffet gently palmed her face. "Goodness, Chara. Is that what you're upset about?"

"That and discovering that you were crying while waiting for me to wake up, and you fell asleep while doing so."

"Chara, of _course_ I was crying over you! I was scared that you've been seriously hurt to the point that healing magic wouldn't do much! Your family and friends were obviously very concerned about you as well, but I didn't really have much emotional strength to stop my tears..." She sighed softly. She then wrapped her middle arms around Chara and pulled his head towards her chest, then began to soothingly pet the top of his head. She didn't do it in a teasing manner this time, now it was just completely for comfort. "Chara-Dearie...of course I'm upset that my bakery was destroyed. I'm honestly very miffed about it. But in the end, it's still just a building. It will take a lot of time and work, but I can easily set up another one and be back to work in no time. But you, Chara...I get very scared for you. Being a glutton for punishment isn't always a good thing."

"I understand that..."

"I hope that you do. Bakeries can be rebuilt, Chara. So I don't worry about that as much as I do about you."

Chara reluctantly brings his head away from her chest so he could look her in the eyes. Then he managed a very small but genuine smile. "...thanks Muffet. That was nice to hear."

"Good. I really mean it." She nodded strongly. "I don't know what happened that made you hate the Seven Magicians so much, but they are going to pay for it." He was a bit surprised by the aggressive tone Muffet took. "Destroying my bakery, I can handle. Like I said, it's not that big a deal for me. What _is_ a big deal for me is that they hurt you deeply. Both in the past, and now in the present. That's something I simply can't let them get away with."

"You can't...?"

"Not a chance. As of this moment..." Muffet began as she slowly lifted her head, and he swore that her eyes flashed red. **"They are now my _prey.._** **."**

Chara heard the low, angry, predatory tone in her voice, and shivered nervously. She looked downright terrifying at the moment, her eyes flashing an angry red as she revealed her fangs for added effect. It really unnerved him. Yet at the same time, he found something about this side of her to be a bit scary...as well as highly enticing. She seemed so strong at the moment, and the idea thy she fully intends to back up these words...it's very impressive.

Chara is beginning to better understand why male Dreemurrs would prefer a strong woman in terms of willpower and/or strength. While Toriel and Red won Asgore and Asriel respectively with their amazing willpower as well as their strength, Muffet won Chara over with _just_ the former. While in terms of power, she isn't weak at all. It's just that he found her will to be one of the main things that drew him towards her. As well as a few other things...his blush didn't help matters.

Muffet's eyes soon turned back to normal, and she smiled sweetly at Chara. "But until then, since I'm temporarily out of business, I'll just take the time to be with you. Doesn't sound like such a bad deal now, does it?~"

Chara smiled back at her. "Now that I think about it...yeah. Doesn't sound that bad. I mean, you can always rebuild. So there isn't much to worry about in that regard after all. Time together is never something I regret." He nodded while giving her a brief hug. "So, while we're sitting on a roof...what do you wanna do?"

"...Boop~" Muffet uses her top hands to briefly boop Chara's cheeks. His facial expression didn't change, but he did sweatdrop.

 _How I didn't see that coming is beyond me..._

 **(Grillby's)**

Papyrus obviously didn't agree to the notion of going to Grillby's to take off a bit of the tension off of his shoulders when it came to the rapidly approaching conflict. But Sans being Sans, decided to head over there anyway in order to take plenty of much-needed time to mentally prepare for what's to come. He just needed a bit of time to unwind. He wouldn't be of any help to the others if his mind wasn't completely focused on the issue. Papyrus understood by now that Sans goes to Grillby's to clear his head to the best of his ability. Plus, despite his protests, Papyrus had to admit it was a decent place to hang out. So reluctantly-VERY reluctantly-accompanied his brother to the bar.

Sans observes the scene inside. The Canine Unit, Undyne and Alphys, Asriel and Red, as well as Frisk. They all seemed to be in the middle of a common conversation. Well, most of them. Greater Dog and Lesser Dog were just lying around looking adorable and not entirely focusing on anything. Dogamy and Dogressa were nuzzling noses. Doggo was smoking dog treats. At the very least, those three were focused on the conversation at hand. He could also see Shamir and Flowey conversing about something. What it was about, he wouldn't know.

"This sucks. Did that stupid witch really have to go and destroy Muffet's bakery like that just to get a couple hits on Chara? I find that so unfair!" Red snarled angrily, her arms folded. "Not to mention that all of her sweets were in there! So I won't be able to enjoy her food as constantly as I used to!" She growled...before hungrily biting into the burger in front of her. Asriel simply watched her eat with an amused/exasperated look on his face. Of course she was also very angry with the fact that her best friends were attacked seemingly out of spite and to prove some sort of point, but her hunger has once again began speaking for her. It greatly irritated the canine that one of her favorite food places have been destroyed, and it might be a while before it's completely rebuilt.

"Alright, you all should know what you have to do during our absence." Undyne said with a strong gaze on the other canines in the room. "In case something happens, you all are gonna have to protect the citizens of Ebott alongside the human authorities. Have to make sure nothing like that happens again on your watch. I know you have the potential, and that you can live up to it. Red certainly did."

"Of course." Dogamy agreed with a nod.

"This is a time when the trust between humans and monsters is put to the test. We're putting a lot of faith in one another, so we have to make sure we live up to their expectations. And the same goes for vice versa." Alphys said, carefully adjusting her glasses. "It's such a high risk. But then again, we've taken such high risks before, and they paid off greatly."

"Yeah..." Asriel said quietly, briefly placing his paw over his chest. "High risk, great reward. But still...it seems so dangerous. To think all seven of them were still alive, and they're looking to cause some serious trouble for everyone."

"Which is why we have take them down before they get the chance. Can't let something like yesterday happen again. We won't." Undyne declared, clenching her fists.

"THIS...IS RATHER CONCERNING." Papyrus said slowly. "WE REALLY HAVE TO FIGHT THOSE MAGICIANS. WITH WHAT HAS TRANSPIRED, THEY ARE NOT INTERESTED IN MAKING FRIENDS."

"the lightning lady made it quite clear that they aren't happy with how things turned out, and want to take the situation head-on. and not in the friendly way. can't allow em' to continue pullin' stunts like that, especially when it's out of hate." Sans said.

"Yeah, I felt it too. She can sweeten her words as much as she likes, her soul was emitting some seriously strong malevolent intent." Undyne shook her head. "She made Chara's malice from tears ago look miniscule."

"There's always someone worse out there...I didn't want to believe that to be true, but I can't dent the possibilities like that. They tend to become rather noticeable through unfavorable means." Alphys said.

Asriel lowered his head a bit in recognition. "I...I don't know how they could be thinking like this. If they hate monsters so much then fine. But do they really have to hate the humans too? Just because they've accepted monsters back into the world? Are they that stuck in the past that they'd go through such extremes?"

"not everyone can agree with change. these guys however...they're takin' it way too far. it's why we gotta deal with them soon, before they can cause irreparable damage." Sans slowly turned towards the counter. "still. we might be missin' something important. chara seemed afraid of the mere mention of these guys, but he was more furious than anything. wonder what that could be about?"

"I wouldn't know. We're not going to force him to tell us, either. This seems highly personal for him. He can tell us when he feels comfortable enough to do so." Asriel said softly. While he was being truthful about this, he really wished Chara would open up to everhone about his relations to the magicians. Not only would the information be extremely useful, it'll also help everyone understand Chara better. But that's only when Chara is ready to do such a thing. He believed everyone could handle the situation without that information. They would find a way to succeed through these trying times. They had to.

"Guess it really has to be uncomfortable for him to talk about if he still hasn't opened up to anyone about it." Red assumed. "Well...don't worry, Azzy. There's no way everything we've worked for will go to waste due to the actions of seven jerks."

"I know..." Asriel nodded softly.

"Hey." Red scoots closer to him, lightly nudging his shoulder. "Don't get discouraged by this, alright? You may be fluffy and adorable, but I know you're tougher than that. And besides, you have everyone to rely on, don't you? Having me and the others will make you even stronger." Red smiled. "The more devoted I am to helping you and protecting you, the stronger the Royal Guardians become. With what's coming, it looks like I'll be getting a lot of power from them. Because your hopes and dreams relate to humans and monsters living in peaceful coexistence. I'm not gonna let anyone crush tour hopes and dreams, Asriel. So don't worry about a thing. I know you have my back, so I'm gonna do my best to have your back too! I'm not gonna let anyone trample on the Determination of the Prince of Monsters!"

Asriel beamed a bit towards her, his eyes shining with surprise. "Red...you..."

"What? You think I'm bluffing? Red doesn't bluff Azzy. When I make a vow, I plan to deliver. Buuuuut I can see why you might still have a bit of doubt left. Soooo..." Red smirked, scooting out of her booth. She soon reached forward and grabbed Asriel's paw. He was confused by this, which would only make the next few moments that much more satisfying, because he won't see it coming. "Azzy. I'll protect your happiness the way you always protect mine. This is my vow, the vow of a knight. I'm your knight in a crimson cloak, Azzy~" Red said as she knelt on one knee, then kissed the top of his paw.

She got the reaction she wanted. His cheeks instantly turned pink as his eyes darted around in confusion. "R-Red?!" She ignored him with a smirk, kissing his paw again. "What are you doing?!" He demanded of her, the blush on his face becoming more and more defined as she kissed his paw again. "T-This isn't necessary!" His pleas went unheard, as Red continued on, placing yet another kiss on his paw. He took one of his floppy ears and tried to cover his face. "Oooooh golly...!"

"the girl kisses the prince's hand instead of the other way around. i gotta admit...i didn't see that coming." Sans said with a chuckle. It looks like Asriel couldn't handle such a phenomenon with a straight face.

"She's definitely the Alpha of the pair." Doggo chuckled.

"OUR POOR PRINCE IS FEELING RATHER EMBARASSED. I SURE HOPE HE DOESN'T OVERHEAT." Papyrus observed. "IT WOULD SEEM THAT THEN ROLES OF CHIVALRY HAVE BEEN REVERSED. WHAT AN UNEXPECTED TWIST!"

"You're taking 'fluffy pushover' in an entirely new direction, punk!" Undyne said while laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. Asriel's blush could only deepen at the other's reaction, and felt himself trying to hide his head in his sweater, but stopped once he realized that his horns could cause problems for said clothing.

Sans had to admit, though. This was good. Going into a situation with too much tension would onoy hinder their performance. Easing themselves would help a bit in the long run. Grillby sets down a bottle of ketchup for him and sticks around to clean a glass. "...Take care not to underestimste the situation. Stay vigilant. Don't allow yourself to fall behind."

"yeah, kinda got that, grillbz."

"And most importantly...come back safe and sound."

"...of course i will."

Undyne once again slammed her hands on her table. "Alright then, punks! We've to get some supplies, gather up our friends, and overall, just mentally prepare for what's to come! We're taking this situation away from Ebott, and it's bound to be a tough fight. But we gotta do it, for monsters and humans alike!" She slid out out of the booth, but immediately stopped once she saw that Alphys didn't initially follow her. She seemed spaced out. "Alph?"

"O-Oh! It's nothing!" Alphys shook her head rapidly.

Undyne wasn't convinced. She soon climbs back over and sits next to the yellow lizard, wrapping an arm around her. "Hey, don't give me that. You got something on that amazing mind of yours. What's the matter?"

Alphys looked up at Undyne. The mermaid's excitement had vanished instantly the moment she felr something wrong with her significant other. Only for Alphys, she supposed. With a bit of a sigh, Alphys decided to answer. "Really. Like everyone else, I'm just worried about how things might turn out. I'm hoping that things don't go horribly wrong for us. Though the chances definitely don't strive for an easy mission."

"Ah. Is that how it is?" Undyne wondered. "Well...don't worry. We're all plenty strong enough to handle this. There isn't anything wrong with being nervous, though. Have to admit, this whole thing's got me feeling nervous too. But I can't allow it to hold me back from what I have to do. And you can't let it hold you back either. Just keep remembering this, I'm here to help you. You know you can count on me to support you when you need it, right?"

Alphys nodded quickly, a small smile on her face as she briefly gives Undyne a kiss. "Right. I know."

"Good. Now are ya coming?" Alphys nodded readily. Undyne grinned. "Well, what are ya waitin' for? Let's go! Everyone!" With this, Undyne effortlessly scoops Alphys up on her arms and carries her out of the bar. The Canine Unit kindly paid for the food Red consumed, as she grabbed both Frisk and Asriel and pulled them along out of the bar. Sans and Papyrus also left the bar after a few more moments of speaking with Grillby. And Shamir carried Flowey in his pot and left with everyone else. With everyone gone, the fire elemental sighs as he lightly pushed up his glasses. Grillby would fully recognize the slight irony of what he says next, but he says it anyway.

"We've seen the spark, and the fire is building up. I wonder what they're willing to do to extinguish it..."

* * *

 **Me: I did want to go further than this, but I thought against it. This seems like a decent place to stop.**

 **Chara: Everyone just needed a bit of time to recover from how sudden this was. Only then will we move onward to deal with the upcoming threat.**

 **Asriel: Easing our tense nerves isn't such a bad idea, either...**

 **Toriel: The humans have placed their trust in us to handle this situation, but we know the patience will not last long. We have to do our best to make sure we live up to that trust.**

 **Asriel: Right. It's very important we don't let them down, and vice versa. We'll continue easing our tense nerves until we're ready to move out. The journey will offically start somewhere in the next chapter, so please be patient with us. Okay, bye for now!**


	41. Day Before The Expedition

**Me: Looking back, I didn't put _NEARLY_ enough Alphyne as much as I probably should have. So the beginning of this chapter is full of it. **

**Undyne: YEAH!**

 **Alphys: O-Ok...!**

 **Me: And after that, a bit more winding down, a bit more of this, a bit more of that...they'll finally be ready to embark on their expedition. One of their toughest challenges yet will officially begin after this chapter. Last chance to prepare their mind and bodies before they get out there.**

 **Red: Yeah! Because after this, we're officially in business. Super tough business. Well be ready for it though. No doubt about it!**

 **Asriel: I sure hope so...**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

 **(Undyne and Alphys's Residence)**

After the duo have returned to their home alone, Undyne was soon being lead up the stairs by Alphys, who was rather adamant about something. She would soon find herself back in their room, as they both sit on their shared bed. Alphys soon began clinging to her.

"Alph...you're still thinking about how things are turning out, are you?" Undyne asked, Alphys comfortably sitting on her lap while nestling into her bosom in a somewhat timid manner. "Listen...I'm not gonna sugar-coat this. Like you said, this could get ugly. It might even turn into a complete hellstorm. We've seen what human's with magic might be capable of since Chara was a glaring example. But given how there are seven people more callous and experienced than he is...I can better understand why you'd be worried." Undyne began tenderly rubbing Alphys's back as she kissed the top of her head. "Look...I'm very worried about you. If you don't wanna come with us, then you really don't have to. I can't force you, and I won't. As long as I can be sure that you're safe and sound, I can charge at my enemy with significantly less worries on my mind." Alphys tightened her hold on Undyne, prompting the warrior to hug her a bit tighter. After a moment of collecting her thoughts, Alphys spoke up. Though her voice was a bit muffled due to having her face in Undyne's chest, causing her to laugh. "I know you're comfy like this, Alph. But I can't understand what you're saying."

Alphys reluctantly pulls herself out of Undyne's chest and gazed into the warrior's single visible eye. "I want to stay behind...is what the old me would have said." Alphys quietly admitted, causing Undyne to raise a curious eyebrow. "Back then...I would have been completely compliant with staying far away from the danger and not get caught in the crossfire. I'm...afraid. Deathly afraid, Undyne. The old me, who was responsible for the Amalgamates existence, would have been completely comfortable with just cowering away in a dark corner and not coming out until the danger's passed."

 _Alphys..._ Undyne mentally frowned with concern as she continued to rub Alphys's back. The lizard lowered her he'd as her glasses shined white. The rather negative memories she had of the Amalgamates and Undyne the Undying.

"...However...no matter how afraid I am...I can't just sit behind and hide away. You're willing to throw yourself into danger without the slightest hesitation. And I...I can't let you do that alone anymore. I want to be there to help everyone. I want to be there to help _you_. You and I are a bit like Asgore and Toriel. You have the brawn to smash through whoever and whatever stands in your way and threatens your loved ones, but you'll need my brains to help point you in the right direction. My brains and your brawn...that's another way we can properly compliment one another. We should use our combination to our maximum potential."

Undyne stares at Alphys with a bit of surprise, which was successfully able to hide a bit of pride itching on her face. Though she couldn't help but pull away from Alphys as she still looked a bit concerned. "Are you sure? Are you gonna be able to fight alongside me like you wanna do so badly? How will you be able to do so?"

"My technokinesis has improved under the tutelage of Gaster. I wanna impress you with my progress. Though you'll have to see for yourself just how much I improved. I think you'll be very proud of me."

"Fuhuhu! You make it sound like I'm not proud of you already!" Undyne lightly pressed her forehead against Alphys's, smiling warmly. "This is gonna be dangerous. And I'm gonna be worried about you. But as much as I'm worried about you, I also trust that you know what you're doing. No matter what happens, I'm gonna be there for you."

"And I will be there for you." Alphys took Undyne's hand in her paw, and softly entangled them together. "I'm not sitting on the sidelines. Even though I'm not as strong as the rest of you, I can still pend a helping hand. It's about time that we fought for the sake of our Hopes and Dreams, _together._ " Alphys's glasses briefly flashed with determination.

The warrior grins widely. "Passionate and determined about your goals. The main reasons I fell for you." She nuzzles against Alphys with a rough laugh. "Heh. Not to mention you're so damn cute. Adorable Alphys, Fuhu~" The amount of confidence Undyne has for Alphys was genuinely touching to her soul. Undyne's concern for her is not hindering her from letting her lover prove herself, which shows a tremendous amount of trust she's putting in her ability to fend for herself. This may be one of Alphys's biggest trials yet. She wanted to be there to watch and help her succeed.

Alphys smiles, a bright blush touching her cheeks. A sudden wave of confidence washes over the lizard, as she leans forward and kissed Undyne on her lips. The latter was initially surprised as she felt Alphys press a bit of her weight against her in order to pin her on the bed, spreading her crimson hair across the frame. Though she soon found herself grinning, wrapping her arms around Alphys's back as the latter gently straddled her waist. The lizard gently pulls away for a couple moments before going back for another kiss, her tail softly wagging in the air. Undyne caught onto it, as one of her hands went from her back to her tail, gently feeling it slide through said hand. Alphys felt her holding and feeling her tail, as well as briefly getting a tender feel for her hip, darkening her blush. As a response, one of her paws reached out and got a feel for Undyne's crimson hair. Despite it currently looking wild and messy, it still felt very smooth, and she always appreciated how beautiful it looked. Then they felt the sensation of both of their souls pulsing in unison as a reaction to their passion. It sent an intimate shiver through both of their bodies.

After a full minute passes, they slowly pull away from one another, trying to catch their breath. Undyne was the first to speak, a pleasant grin gracing her face, her fins flaring a bit. " _Damn,_ Alphys. You're not usually this forward..."

The lizard blushed a bit, looking away while stuttering. "S-Sorry! I was j-j-just talking myself up a-and it sorts g-got out of hand...I d-didn't mean-"

Undyne silences her by pulling her into a brief kiss. Alphys's blush darkened again because she wasn't fully prepared for it. The warrior quickly moved away, smirking. "Don't go thinking that I don't enjoy that. I'm now trying to think of ways to get you like this more often!" She lightly cupped her cheek, lovingly caressing it with a calmer smile. "You gotta remember that it was _you_ who instigated our first kiss. I found that very bold of you...and very impressive. I've been wishing for more of Alpha Alphys since then. Fuhuhu!~"

"Eh...ehehehe..." The scientist found herself chuckling uneasily from Undyne's teasing. She rubbed her neck a bit, still sitting on top of her lover with an awkward blush flashing on her cheeks. "W-When do we leave for our mission...?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Plenty of time for the others to get all of their things together. We're the first ones ready."

"O-Oh yeah! Because I was helping organizing our supplies and we got done twice as fast. I remember now. We really do have a bit more free time than they do..." She lightly rubbed her cheek, still looking down at the smirking fish under her. She shook her head. "You know what? Things won't be starting off until tomorrow, right? We're already packed. So right now, I'm just going to relax and save my worries until then!"

"That's more like it. C'mere you!~" Undyne chuckled as she pulled Alphys into another kiss, pleased that the latter fully committing to it and enjoying their time alone. Undyne tightens her hold on Alphys, not enough to hurt, but enough for it to be secure. She also felt Alphys's tail slowly move towards her left leg and gently curl around it, and it stayed that way throughout the time they held one another during their kiss. Their souls pulse a bit more calmly this time, but the love was still there without a doubt.

They've made their decision. They would push the worries of the upcoming battle towards tomorrow, saving their strength, energy, and worrying only until then. But for now, they were perfectly content as they were, without a care in the world. Alphys has always dreamed of embracing Undyne like this, kissing her in such a passionate manner, and lovingly admiring her strength and beauty. This was something she's always hoped, always dreamed, and she finally had it. It was a really amazing thing she had going with Undyne and the others. Whether she was scared or not, there was no way in hell she was going to let anyone or anything destroy it.

Unbeknownst to them, Geno Alphys was quietly watching them, slightly hidden behind the door. She was happy to see that her counterpart was having a very determined stand on what dhe wanted to do, and why. That'd a very clear sign of growth if she ever saw one. She nodded quietly, turning around and walking away from the room, taking the time to wipe some blood off of her nose. The makeout session was certainly... _interesting_ to her.

She smiled. "You better come back safe and sound, my cute and determined counterpart." She said softly as she slowly takes something out of her lab coat.

A small, black box.

 _I'll just keep this warm for you until you get back. And when you do, you'll find the time to give this to her, free of distractions..._

 **(Dreemurr Residence-Afternoon)**

"I wonder, Asriel...how are you really handling this situation?" Shamir asked as he was sitting beside said Prince, and Red on the couch. "Of course I know what your intentions are for approaching this matter...but how do you feel about it in it's entirety?"

Asriel looked briefly surprised by the unexpected question. Though he was able to answer it without delay. "To be perfectly honest...the most I feel about this situation is that I want to keep it far away from Ebott if possible. There's no reason for innocent humans and monsters to get caught in the crossfire. We're also the ones best equipped to fight them. Fighting magic with magic...even though I wished we could skip the fighting altogether." He lowered his head a bit. "Of course I know it isn't that easy."

"Indeed. Of course, none of us are particularly happy with Chara being attacked, either. _Especially_ Toriel."

"Oh yeah, that's right. She wasn't pleased by that at all. She's quite angry about that, but is keeping a calm face as much as she possibly can. Unlike Undyne, who's made it quite vocally clear that she's downright furious." Red nodded.

"So it seems."

Asriel sighed as he looked down at his lap. "...You're afraid, Shamir. I can sense it in from your soul. I can also sense that you're not very willing to admit it." The jaguar's eyes widened at this. He was surprised by Asriel being able to sense a bit of his emotions. "You're definitely not the only one who's afraid. Of course I'm very fearful of what could happen. I'm not afraid of the magicians themselves. I'm afraid of what they can do. They damage they might cause if we don't stop them. And if we fail...we'll...we'll..."

Shamir sighed. "...Indeed. I suppose I can feel the fear in my soul...I...I'm honestly quite terrified. I've constantly heard of how the Seven Magicians created the Barrier that imprisoned the monsters. I...I don't think anyone can take being imprisoned behind one a second time. And apparently they don't want to be bothered with repeating the process either, which is why they're resorting to drastic measures..."

"Though we still don't know how far they'll go, or how long they've been doing this...I mean, they just showed themselves..." Asriel said nervously, lightly adjusting his scarf. "I jus-OW!" Asriel was unceremoniously punched in the shoulder by Red, who was looking rather aggravated. "Red, why did yo-"

Red glared hard at him, immediately shutting him down. " _Hush_."

Asriel recoiled under her gaze, then begins sitting up straight and stiff. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Don't you think that was a bi-" Shamir started, but Red flashed a glare his way as well, daring him to continue. He felt himself flinch and immediately cower under her fierce gaze, and finding it a lot smarter to just let her finish her thoughts in order to spare himself some pain.

Red nodded, and she began pacing in front of them. "Now listen. I'm not exactly fond of this whole situation either, but there is no way I'm gonna let you two bum me out with all of your constant worrying. I know that things look tough. But that's okay. Sometimes we need a bit of toughness thrown at us to remind ourselves that we don't get stronger by having the easy life all the time. No. We're not regular citizens. As far as I know, we are protectors. And we have to do what we can to live up to that mantle. We gotta look out for humans and monsters alike, no matter what. Though there's no way we're gonna be able to do so with attitudes like that." Red soon takes her seat next to Asriel and placed her paws on his shoulders. "Azzy...I'm not saying it's wrong to worry about what could happen. But if you do too much worrying, hesitate too much or for too long, then a lot of people are going to get hurt for the indecision, including your loved ones. You're the Prince, so this sort of thing can be doubly horrible if you allow it to prevent you from doing what you have to do. Don't let this keep you down, Asriel. You have to hold your head high and power through this with your Determination!"

"...You're right." He was right to worry, but he was also being silly about it. And he knew this was a rather haunting comparison to Frisk's issue. His refusal to fight no matter what was starting to get everyone around him very badly hurt, and he couldn't let that go on. A similar point has been made here. If Asriel continues to hesitate in this manner now, then the consequences will become eerily dire later. He was the Future of Monsters, while Frisk was the Future of Humans. Working together...he didn't think there was anything they couldn't do. He looked up towards Red and smiled. "Pep talks...Undyne has really been rubbing off on you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Golly no!" Shamir chuckled a bit as he watched their interactions. After they finished their giggling, Asriel turned towards Shamir. He turned towards Red for a second as they both nodded. Asriel smiles as he scoots a bit closer to Shamir. "Hold still, Shamir. This will only take a moment." Before Shamir could question it, Asriel called out Shamir's soul. He gently placed his paws over it and closed his eyes. A soft, gentle, rainbow glow lit up the room and covered Shamir's soul, greatly surprising the jaguar. The glow slowly dies down, and Asriel gently pushes Shamir's soul back into his chest. "There. I've provided you the Angel's Blessing, Shamir. You'll be feeling stronger now, and you have the training to put it under proper control and use."

"Asriel...I..."

Asriel gently placed his paws on his shoulders and leaned into his ear. "Remember, Shamir. Strong people can get scared too. That's not something to be ashamed of. Sometimes feeling fear is one of the best ways to recognize our own weaknesses. And that's when we can start making up for them." Asriel pulls away, and could see Shamir's surprised expression. Though he regained his composure and nods to him. Shamir needed time to ponder Asriel's silent words. He got up and left the Dreemurr Residence, leaving the two alone in the living room.

"So, guess you gave him the Angel's Blessing. And you said something that left him quite shocked. I gotta say, I have no idea what it meant." Red said with a tilted head.

"Let's not worry about that now, Red. We need to calm our minds today so that we all be ready to tackle the beginning of tomorrow's trials. So...let's just relax. Lay down for me?"

Red was initially confused by his words, but did as he asked, lying back against the couch. "Asriel? What are you doooooooiiiinnnnnggggg...?" All of Red's senses went away for the moment. Her eyes closed halfway and her tongue began lolling out of her mouth, she began panting rapidly while her ears flattened against her head, and her tail wagged from underneath her.

"I've wanted to try this for a while now." Asriel smiled as he rubbed Red's belly in gentle circles, lightly scratching it as well as giving brief gentle pats. "All the canines of the Royal Guard like having their tummies rubbed...and I just figured that goes for you too. Was I right?"

"Yeeaaaah...kindaaaa..." Red's speech was slurred, a faint blush covering her cheeks. Her eyes lightly rolled to the back of her head as she let's out a cheerful bark, continuing to pant happily.

Asriel was taken aback by how cute she was acting when he began rubbing her belly. She seemed to really enjoy it, like he suspected. So he continued to do so, rubbing her belly in gentle strokes. Though he blinked and began pulling his paws away. It was rather rude of him to just start rubbing her belly without her consent. He should stop and-

Red swiftly grabbed one of his paws before he could completely pull away. "Hey! I didn't tell you to stop! Keep going, Dreemurr!"

"Ehehe...yes ma'am..." Asriel sweatdropped lightly. He placed his paws back on her belly and continued rubbing and scratching her belly. Red immediately falls back into bliss as she lied back down on the couch and relaxed for the belly rubs she was receiving from her beloved Prince.

Flowey was sitting on the kitchen counter, watching the exchange with a tilted head. "Didn't even try resisting. Sometimes you just flat-out disappoint me, Goat-Boy. And to think you and I used to be the same person..." He tilted his head to the other side. "And yet something about what Red said feels familiar...I think Toriel tends to say that when she and Asgore are alone in the house-" Flowey slapped his leaves over his mouth and cursed his curiosity once he realized where that subject was going, and he began blushing furiously. It wasn't like it wasn't true, though. Asriel even reacted the same way Asgore does wh- _Stop it Flowey. STOP IT!_

"Did you say something, Flowey?"

"Uhhh...no! _Nnnnoooope!_ Nothing at all! Just shut up and go back to whatever it is your doing!" Flowey waved them off as he turned around fully, hiding his face under his petals while shaking his head rapidly in order to try to fight off his blush. _Whew...WAY too close..._

 **(The Next Day)**

Frisk slowly sits up from his bed, lightly rubbing his hair and yawning tiredly. He took a couple moments to get a better grip on his bearings. Though once he understood what was going to begin today, his face was slowly forming a rather determined expression.

This was it. The day that everyone would proceed to get out of Ebott and go on to take the battle to the magicians. Everyone had plenty of time to prepare for what's to come. Now it was time to gather everyone who was going, and head out to fight them. Frisk would like nothing less than to try and settle things with them peacefully, though he had a strong feeling that the peaceful approach was close to hopeless. So he'll choose to fight, despite his reluctance. There wasn't anything he could currently do about it, except finish up preparations.

Frisk turned to the right, and forgot most of his troubles in order to cover his mouth and squeal at the sight. There was a web hammock next to the bed, hanging from the ceiling. Muffet was lying on her back. Her top arms were resting behind her head, her lower arms were wrapped around Chara's back, and her middle arms were placed on top of his head, which was being pressed into her chest. He looked like he was enjoying it, even though he might not fully admit this later. She was unconsciously petting his hair while they both slept. At least...Frisk _thought_ they were both sleeping. He was proven wrong once he sees Muffet lightly crack her center eye open as it gazed at him from where she was. She smiled and mouthed 'good morning' before her top left hand came down to her lips and made a 'hush' gesture. She wanted more morning cuddling time with Chara before everything got started. He supposed he could understand that.

Over in Toriel and Asgore's room, the two of them have woken up as well, albeit a bit earlier than everyone else in the house. They feared that something like this could happen, and they knew that they needed to do something about it before it could escalate. He and Toriel both knew this without a doubt. Though they also knew that he'll press on despite this approaching hardship. At the very least, was reassured by the fact that Toriel was still by his side, and planned to stay this way for their latest challenge. He didn't think he would be able to face this without her. Or his precious sons, for that matter As a father, he would like nothing more than to just leave them behind for their own safety. But he knew that they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. Plus their Determination wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. He needed to have faith in them, and everyone else.

"Asgore, are you alright?" Toriel asked her husband, as she was gently helping him into his armor. He didn't think he would ever don it again, especially not for something like this. But here he was.

"I'm fine, my dear. I suppose you're about as ready as I am?"

She sighed as she lowered her head, lightly shaking it. "I'm going to be completely honest...I don't believe I am."

He chuckled at the response, stroking his beard while closing his eyes. "Bahaha...that is quite alright, Tori. I am not ready, either. But we have to go out there regardless, so I suppose that's a useless question in the end, is it?"

"It would appear so, Gorey. We both know we have to go out there. It's just that we also know that we don't really want to. And we especially don't want to involve the children in this. But I suppose it's far too late for that..."

Asgore sighed as he slowly stepped up to Toriel and gently took her by the chin, lifting her head up to meet his eyes. "Remember what we promised one another, Tori. We both swore to not allow anyone and anything to destroy the future that we've all managed to create for ourselves. Especially not these seven. We'll do what we have to in order to ensure peace remains between humans and monsters. If fighting them is what it takes do do such a thing, then so be it. I can't allow them to endanger everyone in such a way."

Toriel tilted her head a bit. "My goodness. You truly do plan on following through with your words this time. Except this time...I won't be leaving you behind like last time. I'll be here to help. And so will everyone else for that matter. None of us will, nor should be going at this alone." She reached her paws outward to cup his cheeks. " _'The Flames of the Dreemurrs shall burn away the darkness, and light the way to peaceful coexistence for Monsterkind and Humanity.'_ Sound like a good mantra?"

Asgore thought over the words, placing a paw on his chin to further think about the saying. A few seconds of contemplation pass before he smiles and nods in agreement. "That sounds like a splendid mantra, dear. I'm feeling rather fond of it."

"I knew that you would. I had to come up with the saying, because if you tried to do so, you'd most likely mess it up."

"...Because I'm not good at naming things..." Asgore understood what she meant, and she was trying to be gentle about it this time. Comical tears ran down his face in full realization. Toriel sighed as she saw him beginning to cry. She rolled her eyes as she opened her arms out to him. He immediately sunk into her embrace, crying over her shoulder as she patted his back. "Why can't I name things, Tori?! Why?!"

"It's alright, Asgore."

"For heaven's sake, the official documented name for our monster settlement is 'Newer Home'! I couldn't come up with anything better than that!?"

"I know, Asgore."

Asgore quietly whimpered as he pulled away a little before nuzzling into her chest, muffling his voice. "And our poor Asriel inherited this characteristic of mine...woe is us... _woe is us..._ "

"Sshhh...I know, dear. I know..." Toriel softly cooed at him, softly petting the golden hair on his head and kissing it gently. "It'll be okay, Fluffybuns. Let's just get moving as soon as possible. As soon as we leave, our time of relaxing our minds will end. We'll have have the mindset to be wary from then on out."

"...You're...you're right, honey. I must pull myself together." Asgore pulled himself away and nodded kindly. "Let us go downstairs and meet the children. They're most likely waiting on us, as well as the others."

"Indeed." They nodded towards one another as they finished their own personal preparations, before leaving their room to meet their children and friends in the living room. Once they went downstairs to meet the trio, they found that everyone else that would be joining the Dreemurr's expedition was gathered in the room waiting for them. Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, Gerson, Red, Muffet, Shamir, and Flowey.

One could tell that Papyrus was able to understand the severity and importance of their upcoming expedition...because he has currently discarded his 'battle body'. It was significant enough for Sans to notice instantly, as the skeleton was never seen without his battle body. But instead, he was wearing a long-sleeved orange sweater with black pants. The two things he did keep on him were his crimson scarf and red boots.

Undyne was seen with her black jacket, blue jeans, and red-orange boots. She was also wearing a red neckerchief around her neck. Alphys was sitting in her lap, wearing a green sweater and a white skirt. She was gently fidgeting where she sits, adjusting her glasses and blushing a little as Undyne wrapped her arms around her stomach and rested her chin on top of her head. She even gave her head a light kiss, causing the lizard to relax and smile.

"so what? are we just waiting on the dreemurr kiddos right about now?" Sans asked, stwnding next to the door. "i suppose they're gettin' ready for our little expedition?"

"They're preparing as we speak. After they finish, we'll officially begin moving out on the expedition. We'll be gone for a while, it seems." Toriel confirmed.

"Gone for a while. Something we thought over...Gerson and I unfortunately cannot join you." Gaster said with a winded sigh. "With the King and Queen leaving, that mostly leaves us to represent the monsters in your absence. We can't just leave them unsupervised."

"It's true, youngin's. Someone's gonna have to keep these monsters behavin' if you fluffy Dreemurrs won't be here to do it." Gerson closed his eye. "Tis' for the best. I'm not gonna be much help compared to you young folk. If I were a couple centuries younger, maybe I would have a chance. But not now. Not against them. Plus Gaster here will definitely have a better chance than I do should any of them suddenly appear here without warning. It's best for us to stay here."

"That's undersrandable. Mettaton has also volunteered to help represent the monsters in their place..which is why Gerson most certainly feels the need to stay." Alphys reasoned. She's also spoken with Geno Alphys before she came over here. She would also be keeping an eye on the city just in case something happens, and she would keep tabs on anything that should happen, and to keep the others posted.

"So it seems we are putting our faiths in Gaster, Gerson, and Mettaton to help keep the monsters safe. We can't risk one of them suddenly showing up here to cause more trouble." Asgore said.

Red huffed a bit, holding her nose high. "I wouldn't underestimate our Canine Unit. Even without me here, they'll still be able to take on anything that might be dished out here. And with Gaster and Gerson here with them, they'll have a better chance, so long as the humans are willing to work with them!" She rolled her eyes a bit. "Though I'm not completely sure about Mettaton..."

"Mettaton's capable! Easily distracted, yeah. But still very capable!" Alphys said with a nervous nod.

Undyne soon looked towards the staircase to the second floor. Then she could see movement, then the Dreemurr Trio themselves. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well. I can literally feel the Determination emitting off of you three. You're really into this, aren't you?"

Asriel was still wearing his modern clothes, but he now wore his Delta Rune robes over them, while keeping his rainbow scarf around his neck, as well as his Rainbow Locket. Frisk was also donning the Delta Rune Runes of his own, while his Golden Locket hung from his neck. Chara wore his Delta Rune robes under his poncho, to keep it hidden. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of it, far from it. Asriel and Frisk were puzzled by this, but neither of them chose to question it right now. He must have his reasons. So just kept his poncho on, along with his own Red Locket.

Asgore and Toriel both gazed at the trio, as well as everyone else. They waited patiently, curious about what they might do next. Asriel decided that the three of them needed to do something very important. Simultaneously, the trio pointed their hands/paws in one spot. Toriel realized what they were aiming to do, and leaned forward a bit to whisper to them. Each of them nodded as she pulled back and patiently waited for them.

 _"The Flames of the Dreemurrs shall burn away the darkness, and light the way to peaceful coexistence for Monsterkind and Humanity. This shared goal of ours fills us with Determination."_

With these words, a yellow star appeared in the middle of their position, and it lies softly on the ground. Asriel nodded. Just in case anything went wrong, they could go back to this Save Point. Though they all hoped that they wouldn't need it.

"Making a Save Point as a precautionary measure...smart move. Your last Save Point was a long time ago. Better safe than sorry." Flowey said. Frisk soon grabbed his Flower pot and held him close to him. "Alright. You all seem ready to do this."

"Can you take us to them?" Frisk asked gently. "You've been watching them for a pretty long time. You might know where they are, or at least where they all gather?"

Flowey nodded. "Yeah, definitely. If they aren't currently on the move, they should all be in the same place as I left them. There's a high chance that they're just sitting there...waiting for us to walk into their front door. Take advantage of this. They're overconfident. They don't think you're much of a threat."

"They'll be in for a surprise..." Undyne snarled with a vicious and eager grin.

Red soon approached Asriel, standing by his side with a strong nod. "Alright then, Prince Asriel. Your loyal knight is waiting on you and your brothers."

"There's no need to wait. We'll depart now." Asriel said as he looks at his paw in a small bit of contemplation. Then he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. "The sooner we take care of this, the better off we'll be..."

 _You're not wrong about that, kid._ Flowey thought as he watched everyone nod at each other and speak highly of one another to motivate them to see this through with determination. Flowey did want this to be over as soon as possible, a lot of suffering could be avoided if they could end this quickly.

Though he was unsure what to make of Chara feeling so tense, yet so angry...

 **(?)**

 _"I dunno. It sounds pretty sketchy to me."_

 _"And yet at the same time it's very, **very** interesting. I'll definitely be formulating a couple 'tests' to see if your words ring true..." _

_"It would seem that the vermin have actually stepped up a couple pegs. Maybe now they can actually put up a meaningful fight."_

 _"I dont know HOW they did it, but the monsters are no longer the pushovers they were centuries ago. Two of them actually caught me off-guard and pinned me down. Their magic power is no joke. It never was, but now they can back it up even further."_

 _"Not only that, but you also said that you saw Chara running around with those lot, right? And that he's actually a lot less misanthropic than we last saw him. Not to mention his magic..."_

 _"No fucking way. THAT little shit? Not only that, but he can now use MAGIC?! How in the hell...he just doesn't give up, does he?!"_

 _"...It hasn't yet sunken in for him, it seems. No matter how hard he tries, he can't discard the burden he's been given. His determination is admirable, but futile."_

 _"Calm down, all of you."_

The seven hooded figures immediately stopped speaking and turned towards the new speaker, and they all silently bowed. Said speaker was sitting on a crimson throne, legs lazily crossed on one of the arms, and was currently looking towards the ceiling. All seven of them were filled with untold amounts of power...but this one trumped them all easily. Both in power...and the darkness and corruption of her soul. Corruption caused by centuries of disappointment in humanity's poor decisions.

 _"The monsters and humans know our intentions, and yet they actually sent the monsters out to deal with the problem. That shows an outstanding and interesting amount of trust, as well as guts. I'm quite curious to see how they fare. Put this with actually having the power to provide meaningful resistance..."_ The speaker was clearly feminine, as she brushed a bit of hair away from her face and lightly tapped the hilt of her sword. _"And you said Chara is amongst them, alive and well, right? Guess he's STILL determined to kill all eight of us if he came back from the dead AND sided with the monsters. Hmhm~"_

She mostly remained a silhouette under the shadows casting over her. But then she opened her eyes, and the glowing crimson pierced through the darkness, even as they narrowed slightly.

" _If he's still so determined to do so...then by all means... **let**_ ** _him try._** "

* * *

 **Flowey: It begins.**

 **Asgore: The darkness continues to taunt us from afar.**

 **Toriel: Despite this, our flames are more than bright enough to light the way.**

 **Chara:** **They're waiting for us. Daring us to challenge them. They expect our failure. They have the power to back their confidence.**

 **Frisk: We will not fool ourselves by thinking this will be an easy journey. But we'll go anyway, because people are counting on us.**

 **Asriel: We have tried so hard to preserve the peace, and we can't allow anyone to tarnish it in this matter in a way to declare it irrevocable. So despite all of our fears...we will Stay Deterimined.**


	42. Expedition Start! An Unexpected Ally

**Chara: This chapter came out later than ususal because our author was enjoying the new stuff he got for Christmas...that, and he's a lazy asshole like Sans.**

 **Sans:..it's kinda true.**

 **Asriel: Well, no respect from Chara, that's for sure now...**

 **Muffet: He was also eating a lot of food. Our author gets rather hungry sometimes. Food for the mind, I suppose.**

 **Undyne: That, and he was a bit nstumped about how to put this together. Luckily he was able to do it eventually. Oh, and a bit of a surprise character shows up...and you will not _believe_ how significant he's gonna be in this new quest of ours.**

 **Toriel: Ooh! A new friend?**

 **Frisk: I can always appreciate a new friend!**

 **Flowey: New to everyone else, maybe...but not to _you_ , Frisk.**

 **Frisk:...?**

 **Chapter Start!**

* * *

"Alphys, darling! You're going on such a vital and critical journey! A journey sure to be filled with twists and turns! Perils and drama! Action and, ahem... _romance?~_ "

"Mettaton...I'm gonna need you to stop..." Alphys mostly rolled her eyes at the former two, but found herself blushing at the last.

"Right. Now I know that I have to stay behind to help keep Ebott's citizens calm and orderly. The humans and monsters alike. They need their star to help them relax and focus on other important things, things that don't involve panicking and screaming. Magic from us was paranoia-fuel enough. Magic from beings that are _so_ much crueler than us...it might be a problem. But still, I want you to know that I can be there for you if you need me. Do you remember?"

"Yes. I remember. I have the Metta-Pager on me just in case. You'll be at my side as soon as you possibly can." Alphys nodded. It was literally a pager that was shaped like his face. The positive is that the signal is technology and magic put together just like the original, and it's rather powerful. Mettaton will be able to track it's signal to it's exact location and be there as soon as possible. Though Undyne refuses to carry it on her, preferring for Alphys to hang onto it instead. "I'll call you when I need you. For sure. But until then, you just focus on working with the others and keep things stable around the city."

Mettaton slowly knelt before Alphys and took her by the paw. "Your faith in be will be glamorously rewarded, darling. This Shining Knight in Glamorous Pink Armor will take this responsibility with the utmost seriousness! You have my word, my dear!" Mettaton went to kiss her paw, only for it to vanish instantly. He blinked in astonishment. He then suddenly found himself face to face with a unamused Undyne holding Alphys over her head, grinding her teeth together. He raised his hands and slowly backed off.

" ** _Mine._** " He heard her possessively growl through her teeth.

"Undyne...it's okay..." Alphys said with an awkward laugh.

Chara sighed as he shook his head at Undyne acting possessive. He personally thought she was taking it a step too far. Though he guessed he couldn't blame her. He admitted he did feel a sort of possessiveness for his two brothers. Which is why he had to be careful to keep himself under control on this journey. As determined as he was to end the magicians, he also wanted to keep them safe. Not to mention-

He felt something soft pressing against his back. It was soon followed by six arms wrapping around him from behind.

"I'm back, Dearie!~"

 _Yeah. That's about right._

Chara felt Muffet pulling away from him, and he turned around to look at her...only for his eyes to widen with surprise. Muffet had made a slight change in wardrobe. She chose to wear a purple, slightly figure-hugging mini-dress with a pink and purple spider pattern covering it, and black tights covering her legs underneath. She also wore black boots that also helped cover her legs. Her hair was tied back in two ponytails once again, though they managed reached down to slightly drape over her shoulders. She still wore her cute pink bow over her chest.

Muffet used her top hands to form peace signs towards Chara. "Well? What do you think, Chara-Dearie?~"

"...Uhhh..." Chara blinked as he blushed slightly at the sight of her. "Um...Muffet? Why...?"

"Why what? This is what I picked." Muffet said casually, blinking in confusion. Though he was able to easily tell that said confusion was not genuine. If there was anything useful that Mettaton was able to teach her, there wasn't much clothing that couldn't be worn in battle. All it took, was improvisation. How she would improvise like this...that'll be interesting to find out.

"Muffet...ya really get a kick outta messing with me, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean.~" She was really gonna keep going with this?

"Oh really? You mean to tell me you had nothing to do with where I woke up this morning?"

The Spider smiles mischievously as she tilted her head to the left while hugging her arms, turning to the right while slyly closing her eyes. "But Chara-Dearie, you looked so nice and cozy when you were snuggling into my chest. How could I possibly force you to pull away? I wanted you to have a good night sleep before our big expedition begins." She slightly opened her eyes, smiling deviously as she saw Chara's blush brightening. "And if that was going to help you sleep...then who am I to deny you? Ahuhuhu~"

"She has a point! Cozy sleep is good sleep!" Frisk said enthusiastically.

"You're not helping, Frisk." Chara deadpanned."We all know how _you_ feel about that sort of thing. You do it _all the time._ And then you got Asriel doing it too!"

"Wait what?" Asriel blinked innocently.

"We refuse to be ashamed of giving and receiving cuddly hugs." Frisk countered without hesitation.

"Oh my! Frisk, you've made an absolutely good point as well! Let me reward you with a _hug~_ " Muffet cooed as she walked up to Frisk and pulled him into a hug, and he gleefully proceeded to hug her back. Being taller, she affectionately petted the top of his head, followed with a light kiss while hugging him to her chest, as she gives a side glance to Chara and teasingly stuck her tongue out at him. He sighed in defeat.

 _They're not gonna let me win this, are they? Neither of them are._

In the meantime, Dogamy and Dogressa, along with the rest of the Canine Unit, were standing alongside Red as they were currently saying good luck to her.

"Now Puppy Red. It appears you're going to be in for quite a struggle when you officially set off on this journey. I can't help but worry about you. You're so strong...but you're still our little pup. The elder canines always worry about their pups." Dogressa says while kneeling to Red's level, placing her paws on her shoulders. "I can't stop you from going. Nope, you're not gonna be deterred from adventuring alongside Prince Asriel. You have dubbed yourself his Royal Knight. You cannot leave his side, especially not for something as important as this. It is reasons like this, that I implore you to do your best to assist him from the troublesome events you're sure to face."

Red huffed a bit as she placed her paws on her hips. "With me and Azzy working together, there's not much that can meaningfully stand in our way. We're just that good a team together. We're not gonna get our tails handed to us by seven chumps who can't seem to let go of the past." She said with a sassy swish of her tail. She blinked a bit as she felt Greater Dog lower his head and bite on her cloak, pulling on it slightly and whining softly. "Don't be like that." Another soft whine and a shake of his head as he gently pulls again. "I know that you're scared for me. But this is something that I have to do. I can't let Asriel do this by himself. You have to understand." She gently pushed him off of her cloak, only for him to return and bite down on her skirt. She sighed as she turned and patted his head. "Come on, Greater. You have quite the jaws for someone as gentle as you. I don't wanna have my skirt torn off trying to get you to let go..."

 _Oooh?~_ Muffet thought, intrigued. Chara could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't innocent intrigue.

Red gently got Greater Dog to release her skirt, with the assistance of Lesser Dog and Doggo pulling him away. She then got to petting his head again. "I know how much you'd like to look after me, seeing that I'm the youngest member of the pack. But you'd be a much bigger help to me here than you'd be out there. You have to help the other members of the pack keep Ebott secure alongside the humans. I'm really counting on you and the others to do this for me."

"She's right, Greater. We have to trust her to look after herself, and trust the others to have her back. She may be a pup, but she's not helpless." Doggo added, placing a paw on Greater's shoulder. "You gotta let her go, bud."

Greater whined softly, still very insistent on wanting Red to stay...but he accepted that stopping her was not going to happen. He leaned up close to her and licked her cheek. Lesser Dog joined him and licked her other cheek. Doggo went on and patted the top of her head. Dogamy also took the time to hug her from behind. Red smiled as she enjoyed all of their embraces.

"You have to take care of yourself as much as you take care of Prince Asriel, Puppy Red. Your pack will be waiting for you when you return." Dogamy said with a smile.

"Indeed. You're his Alpha. He needs an Alpha to keep him straightened out, just like Toriel does for Asgore." Dogressa told Red with a bright smirk. "And not only that, knights do look out for their Royalty. If you're really insistent on staying as his knight, you'd better follow it through."

Red nodded strongly. "Right. I'm not gonna let you down, Dogressa. Not to worry, I'll look after Asriel. And everyone else, too." Dogressa nodded in approval as she pulled Red into a hug. Red wrapped her arms around her and softly closed her eyes, muzzling into Dogressa's neck. Both of their tails began wagging from the embrace. Soon enough, Dogressa pulls away as she lightly nuzzles Red's nose, then licked her cheek. Red responds by licking her cheek in return.

"Hey, Red. It's time for everyone to go." Asriel said while waving his arm from where she stood.

"Right! I'm coming!" Red nodded as Dogressa released her, following after the Dreemurrs and everyone else.

Gaster and Gerson were seeing everyone off. Gaster was paying extra attention to Sans and Papyrus. The latter seemed to have an incredibly different aura over him than before. He had no idea what exactly it could be. Though it would seem that Papyrus has gained somewhat of a deeper understanding of how serious the situation was.

 _Given how the last time he didn't take things seriously turned out...it's clear that he won't be making that mistake again. The same goes for Sans, participating proactively instead of reactively. They both grew quite a bit._

"We'd better make sure that we can keep the city in order, with the humans help. The last thing we need is a majority of intense overreactions instead of calm and order, especially with a problem such as this one..." Gerson said quietly. "I sincerely hope that they can all do what they need to. We can't abandon the citizens here, and yet a part of me really wants to join them. Even when I know I can't make a meaningful contribution...not how I am now."

"Any contribution we can give to make this entire thing go along smoother is considered meaningful." Gaster said, his arms behind his back. "We know our roles. Now we have to trust that they can properly succeed in theirs."

Geno Alphys watched her counterpart and her friends head out, before sighing and closing the blinds to their house. While they were busy with that, she would be busy with something else. Something very important. She adjusted her lab coat and adjusted her goggles, going down to the basement. She closed the door behind her as she observed the machine before her. Since Sans had not a lot of further use for it, he lent it to her. And now, she would use it to serve a rather important purpose. Plus, she had a remote to fix for...reasons she can't divulge in right now.

"Alright...let's see what I can do with you while they're gone..." She said, with all of the resources necessary to make this work environment more suited to her work time. Lab equipment, lab goggles, lab coats. And a poster of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie on the wall beside her, as well as the flashlight. _Y_ _eah. With this awesome poster, I feel much more motivated now. Let's do this._

With a crack of her knuckles, Geno Alphys got to work.

 **(Meanwhile...)**

"Alright Flowey. You're the one who's leading the way. Do you have any idea of what we're doing and where we're going?" Frisk said as he had the potted plant nicely positioned on his head, the latter using vines to keep himself strapped to his head.

"Yeah. I can give you a couple details as to what we're dealing with and where we'll have to go." Flowey instructed. "Alright. If there's one thing that you'll know for sure, is that they already know you're coming. so trying to sneak up on them won't be as easy to do. I got lucky the first time and avoided being seen. I'm sure this luck won't hold out a second time."

Undyne folded her arms under her chest and nodded in understanding. "I'm gonna take a guess that we're not looking at an easy infiltration?"

"Nope. They'll sense you by your magic presence. They won't be coming out to meet you...but they _will_ know that you're coming. That, and they've already announced their intentions and they know about our intent to stop them. They're...interested in what the monsters have to offer."

"...Hold on a second. They're _waiting_ for us?" Red asked in a fit of irritation. "They think we're so minor a threat to them that they can won't even bother facing us themselves from the get-go? They already sound like jerks! I'd like to give them a piece of my mind when we find them!"

"That way of thinking they have is well-deserved. Considering who they are, their confidence is pretty justified. They're obviously very powerful." Flowey muttered.

"But why are they now showing themselves? Even more confusing than that, how did they manage to avoid being found for such a long time? Someone of such power should have been noticed by now." Muffet wondered with a tilted head.

"That also relates greatly to their location. If their existence is made known, it's only because they themselves allow it, like the other day. You'll see what I mean once we get there. I think you all will be rather shocked by what we find." Flowey grinned. "I'm not even going to hide my piqued interest. I know a lot is at stake here, but this is definitely _not_ gonna be a boring experience."

"Good to know that Flowey has all of his priorities straight and in order." Asgore said sheepishly.

Sans took some time to ponder. It was honestly quite ridiculous to think that the magicians would be a be capable of appearing and disappearing whenever they wished and remain unable to be tracked. That's his thing. Though he wouldn't put it past them. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if they were capable of such a feat. Annoyed, but not surprised. He already saw what one of them could do, powerful enough to completely defeat an unprepared Chara. Underestimating them would surely be folly.

He truly wished Flowey had a bit more information on the magicians themselves and not just their objectives. It would make everything a lot easier if he had significantly more information to apply to the situation. He'd like to be able to counter as many possible troubles coming their way as possible. Through some parts of their sucesses were based on mere trial-and-error. Not his favorite method of solving problems, but he wasn't very picky about solutions. Any solution would do, so long as it works.

"quick question. how exactly do we find them?"

"I know a guy. He was very imperative to me getting to their hiding place the first time. He's a total wuss and he doesn't really interact with others as much as he would like to. But I can tell you one major detail. Frisk knows who he is."

"I do...?" Frisk said, surprised. No one immediately came to mind, but Flowey insists that Frisk knows who his contact is. Perhaps he doesn't clearly remember, but they HAVE met before. He didn't know what to think of it, but Flowey didn't sound or feel like he was lying.

"How can this person you speak of possibly help us with this...?" Shamir asked curiously.

"His magic is what makes him a very important asset to this operation. As ridiculous and silly as it is...he's actually gotten a LOT of use out of them." Flowey narrowed his eyes. "That's where the bad news comes in. This is why I said that us getting lucky a second time wasn't going to happen. Of course I can get away fairly easily. However, he's not so lucky in that regard, as he's much easier to catch than I am. He's like Sans. Excellent magic performance, but his stamina with it is greatly lacking."

Flowey was putting much emphasis on how important this mysterious contact was. If he could really help them find the magicians faster, then it really was vital for them to keep him safe. However and whatever it took. That is, they would have to find him first. Find him before the others, and in order to get to where they need to. Flowey continues to give them the impression that it was not accessible through normal means. At least, that was the conclusion that Sans was able to reach. If it took magic to reach this place, it must have been detected, hence why Flowey was cautious about getting there a second time and acknowledging that it won't be as easy as the first. That...was surely going to be troublesome.

Soon, Red suddenly stopped as she narrowed her eyes and sniffed the air a couple times. She could smell something sinister...and empty? Nonetheless it gave her a bad feeling, and it was enough to make her emit a warning snarl. Asriel and Frisk were initially startled by this, and the others immediately turned their attention towards her. They could tell that this particular snarl meant that danger was awfully close, and they needed to play close attention to her reactions. Muffet was having the same reaction. Her decently high senses-which she proudly has without magic-have also alerted her that something was nearby, something yet, only she and Red were able to somewhat get a sense that something was very much off. But why?

Red narrowed her eyes as she grabbed her cowl and slowly pulls it over head. "I smell something...something off..."

"You can smell it, Red? I sense it too. And it's nearby..." Muffet said uneasily.

"WHAT? BUT WE DON'T FEEL ANYTHING." Papyrus said with confusion. Said confusion spread to everyone else as they each tried to get a sense of what had Red and Muffet on-edge. Though when no one reacted the same as they did, their puzzlement grew.

"I don't feel anything nearby..." Frisk said quietly.

"I'm certain of it, dearie. Canine scent and spider senses working together can be quite reliable. We should go and see what it is." Muffet said as she and Red lead the way. Chara and Asriel, each growing a bit concerned, both followed the girls on their trail. Frisk hesitated a little, until Flowey urged him to continue onward.

Chara narrowed his eyes. "She's right. Red's nose and Muffet's spider sensory has been able to detect some things that magic can't. The rest of you stay here, I'll look after them." He said as he goes onward to follow and join the younger group. Asgore and Toriel obviously grew very concerned about them going out on their own, but they both trusted them to be alright. Alpys and Sans were both obviously concerned, but they chose not to say anything. Papyrus and Undyne, while also concerned, but were also completely confident that they would be fine.

Red was leading the way, nose first with her eyes remaining narrowed. She knew she smelled something foul, and she was very certain of it. And for some reason, the only persn able to sense something off was Muffet. Everyone else was close to clueless about what's going on, except possibly Flowey. He looked a bit uneasy just like the others. Chara, Frisk, and Asriel were still highly confused and slightly in the dark about what's going on, and it put Chara greatly on edge because of it.

When they've gotten at a certain distance, they all stopped when Red stopped at a certan spot. She closed her eyes and raised her nose upward for a few extra cautious sniffs. She eventually stopped and opened her eyes again. Muffet also looked around when they both confirmed that this was the area. Frisk turned his head back a little, taking proper care that Flowey was still hanging onto him. Red and Muffet stayed cautious. Something was definitely here. Though the matter of where the presence was is what makes the matter rather concerning. Red sniffed once more, while Muffet narrowed her eyes. Nothing seemed to be-

Muffet used all six of her arms to pull the Dreemurr Trio down to the ground with her, as a wave of dark fire passed over them. Red was swift to turn around and slash the second fireball in half, dissipating it within a moment. Chara was instantly back on his feet, searching for the offender of the attack. To his slight relief, it wasn't one of the magicians, just someone with a cloak a around him, as well as black gloves. Though to his slight annoyance as well, there were at least two more similar him. They all obviously had hostile intent against them. Through he was suprised he wasn't able to sense them coming, only Red through her strong sense of smell, and Muffet through spider sensory. But why couldn't he or his brothers sense them, especially since the group was using magic?

And something set Asriel off with a sense of dread and great feeling of caution. He saw all of their eyes. They were halfway closed, but that's not what gave him chills. It was the nature of the eyes themselves. They were dull and colorless, with no sense of emotion within them at all. Not even a cold stare emitted from their glares. There was nothing within them. Completely lifeless, and holding an untold amount of nothingness within them. Asriel takes a step back in confusion and shock.

 _...Why can't I sense their souls...?_

The leading attacker soon struck again with another wave of dark fire. Chara, able to use a similiar magic, pushed his hand out as it harmlessly passes by him and the ones closest to him. Though the assault has just begun, and not entirely within their favor. The second cloaked attacker soon raised his hand as a five spikes of ice shot towards Asriel, while the third one raised one hand to shoot black lightning towards Red. Asriel raised both of his hands as he shoots fire from one paw and lightning from the other, countering both attacks and causing a slight explosion that forced both sides back.

"Hey! Who are you guys?!" Red demanded from the attackers. She didn't receive an answer, not even a blink. There was no shift in emotin, or even the acknowledgement of the question she asked. This didn't suit well with her, as she quite irritably growled at them. "Well, they're certainly focused..."

 _Too focused..._ Flowey narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

One of them shoots out at them with a trio of ice shards towards Frisk. His soul turned green as a glowing green frying pan appeared in his hands, and he accurately batted them out of the way in three different directions, away from his friends and brothers. He still kept it manifested as the other conjures a larger ball of fire in his hands, before pulling bak and throwing it towards Frisk. He focused on his pan as he swings again to catch the fire, spinning once and launching it back at them. The resulting explosion from the fireball forced them to scatter in three directions, in which the others wasted no time in making sure they stayed this way.

The lightning user conjures a streak of lightning from their hands and as cyrrently aiming towards Frisk and Asriel. The bolt of lightning was soon cut off by Red's Royal Guardian manifesting right in front of them, mentally commanding them to keep watch over Frisk. She turned swiftly and swiftly slashed a block of ice rusuhing towards her in multiple pieces. Though to everyone else, it loked like she only swung once. "Are you guys just not gonna speak? Or blink? _Anything?_ " She was answered by another ice block thrown towards her. Her eyes narrowed as another snarl leaving her muzzle. "If being jerks is the only way you're gonna respond, then fine!"

"Wait! Can't we just-" Frisk started, though he was cut off by another bolt of lightning aiming to crash down on him. He crossed his arms, a green dome shield covering his body and defended against the lightning strike. The lightning streaks scattered right over his head, causing no harm to the others around him. He put his shield down and continued to observe the attackers. _I don't understand...are they not willing to listen...?_

The attacker with lightning began conjuring more lighting in their hands. Though before they had the chance to release the energy, their wrists were tied together by a string of purple webs, cuttung off the magic to their hands. Muffet lowered her hands and shook her head. "That's enough shocks out of you, dearie. Can't have you constantly aiming at Frisk with-" Muffet blinked when a strong stream of fire burned the webbing off of their wrists, also severely burning the hands. However, the receiver of said fire blast didn't even flinch. She tilted her head strangely. Not even a whimper of pain...can they not feel pain...? She didn't have enough time to ponder, as she tilted backwards to dodge a fireball aimed toward her head. That was far too close for comfort. She turned towards the one shooting fireballs towards her. With her eyes twinkling, she swiftly avoids the fireballs thrown her way with swift dodges and spider-like reflexes. She'll need to get closer in order to start doing damage.

Asriel was luckily able to tell what her intentions were. He held his paw outward as a flurry of stars shoots out of them, signaling Star Blazing. Another fireball was about to hit Muffet, but it was dissipated by a stray star hitting it a few feet before it could reach her, and the rest of them struck the fire magic user head-on. This left them distracted long enough for Muffet to swoop in and shoot multipe webs towards their hands and feet, keeping them restrained. Red soon rushed towards them and slashed at their chest, knocking them down in a matter of moments.

The ice-user held their hands up and once again blasts a volley of ice-shards towards Frisk. His soul turns yellow as a yellow toy gun appears hin his hand, and he shoots multiple yellow magic bullets shattering the shards into multipe pieces. The ice user continues to strike, placing their hands on the ground as pillars of ice began jetting out of the ground. Asriel turned round and manifested a circle of fire around Frisk, causing the ice attacking Frisk to instantly melt away in a matter of moments. The Royal Guardian deployed by Red to protect Frisk immediately fires a purple ball of energy towards the ice user. They tried to protect themselves with an ice barrier, but Muffet shot a web ball towards them that tied their hands together before they could complete the attack. The purple energy soon struck the ice user right in the chest, striking him down and knocking him on his back.

The last one remaining, the lightning magic user, didn't even show concern for the fallen allies. This piqued Chara and Flowey's curiosity as well as furthered Asriel and Frisk's concern. They didn't even show the slighest reaction in anything that's happened so far. That was causng troublesome thoughts, as well as being highly concerning at the same time. Chara continued to ponder. So far they didn't show any sign of sentience whatsoever...Chara's eyes slowly narrowed as he raised his shadow arm, and it slowly morphs into a clawed hand. He bent down to his knees, and rushed towars the lightning user. Seeing Chara rush towards them, they made the attempt to stp him with multiple lightning bolts towards him. He effortlessly dodges a majority of them, jumping left and right, ducking under certain bolts. Until he approached them with his hand pulled back.

Frisk and Asriel looked on in shock as Chara's clawed hand pierced right through the lightning user, who instantly stopped attacking once the attack landed. Red blinked in confusion, while Muffet tilted her head in confusion.

"At first I was confused as hell...but now it makes sense." Chara said calmly. His clawed shadow hand pierced through the lightning user's chest, and he held the soul of the being in his hand. The soul had a white outline...but that was it. There was no color within it, it was completely blank. "This soul...to be able to have it, and it gives you the ability to use magic, yet it doesn't give you any sentience. In other words..." As he said this, the soul promptly shattered, and stood unblinking as the lightning user promptly falls backwards, landng on his back. "They're lifeless bodies serving as a vessel for souls without a consciousness..." Flowey's eyes darkened significantly at this. This sounded far too familiar, and he was fully aware of why and how.

"Oh? That's rather creepy." Muffet commented with a tilted head, not sounding too put off about it as everyone thought she was. "I do wonder how that could have happened. it's rather unlikely that they just turned out this way on their own...oh dear. Having spider sense managed to alert me that they were dangerous, despite them looking almost normal." Chara was now sure she's been reading comic books...

Red sheathed her sword and folded her arms. "This is really weird. A type of soul without any essence to offer actual sentience, and yet powerful enough to make a corpse move _and_ grant it magic abilities...I knew I smelled something foul about them. And because it has no essence of it's own, the others weren't able to detect them like me and Muffet could."

"But...but that doesn't make any sense. How is this possible? And who's responsible for it...?" Asriel wondered, gazing at the fallen magic users with shock. They weren't the magicians they were looking for, yet they were able to use magic anyway. Not to mention they had souls that are giving them magic but they had no sentience of their own. Flowey was soulless, but at least he still had his own personality. So this...he didn't know what to think about this.

"That comes later. It's not our main concern right now." Flowey muttered. "Now that these guys are dealt with, it's about time we meet with our contact. These guys must have been hunting him down because of what he's seen and what he knows, so he should be hiding somewhere." He looked around a bit, still staying attached to Frisk, who was still confused as to what happened.

...Everyone heard a step from the shadows. They were at least able to properly sense the soul of this being this time. And to their relief, this person was not hostile. Far from it. They felt...awfully shy, actually.

This person was a monster. A rather chubby monster with mostly orange skin, and brown accents, and light brown hair with a fedora covering the top of it. He was walking forward, twiddling his fingers while looking down at the ground, his tail sheepishly dragging behind him. He looked up to the others and waved shyly. That is, until his eyes landed on Frisk. His eyes widened as he stopped looking shy and looked more surprised than anything.

"Oh my gosh...it really is you...Frisk. The grumpy scary flower told me he knew you, and he was telling the truth. Here you are!" The monster placed his paw on his chest. "Do you remember me at all...?"

Frisk now knew what Flowey was talking about before, this was definitely someone he knew. Someone he was close friends with in some previous timeline...except this one seems to remember him as well. It might have something to do with him being in the wrong time and space...there was no mistaking it.

"Is...is that you, So Sorry...?"

* * *

 **Anyone who doesn't know So Sorry, feel free to look him up. Unexpected character that proves very important from here on...it's rather surprising.**

 **Muffet: My goodness! Our journey has begun on such a mysterious and strange note...and I made a costume change! Chara must think I'm so pretty~**

 **Chara: ...You look the same to me...*blush***

 **Frisk: What was going on with those guys...they wielded magic, yet there was nothing within their souls...?**

 **Asriel: Those souls...they were powerful enough to grant them magic power...yet they didn't give them any sentience whatsoever...? They didn't have any sense of self...**

 **Flowey:...**


	43. I'm So Sorry!

**Welp. I meant to get this out sooner...but I didn't. And...it might not be that good.**

 **Wow, I'm terrible.**

 **Like... _seriously_.**

 **Frisk: Still not too confident, it seems.**

 **So Sorry: I-It's not too bad! Honest!**

 **Me: Possibly. Only time will tell, and time isn't always kind...as most characters already know by experience.**

* * *

 **(Accessing Memory: Frisk)**

"Alright! Um...what do you think of this one?' So Sorry showed a poorly drawn picture of himself on a piece of paper, as he sat next to Frisk in the Art Club room. "It's pretty good, right? Ehehehehe! Hehehe! Hehe...heh..." _He thinks it's terrible, doesn't he? What was I even trying to prove to him?!_

"I think it looks nice." Frisk smiled calmly as he gently takes the paper and gets a closer look at it. "It's definitely a good start. You can only get better and better from here on. And it'll be amazing to see how far you'll be able to take it."

So Sorry blinked in astonishment, shocked that someone actually thought his art looked nice. And to think that he believes he'll only get better with time, effort, and determination. His fellow Art Cub club members weren't as supportive as Frisk was being right now. He looked away frm the small child for a bit and twiddled his thumbs sheepishly. He wasn't used to hearing much praise from anyone, especially when it came to his art. He had to admit, it left a really nice feeling in his soul. It's strange how a human can give of his feeling much more than his Art Club Members. Strange.

"So Sorry?" Frisk gently asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was awfully hard to tell what the child is thinking, because his expression was always calm and peaceful, if not incredibly curious about everything around him. How are his eyes always closed yet he still makes his way around fine? Must have really good navigation skills or something, Though it would seem that he was calling So Sorry for a couple minutes and he didn't evven hear him. A faint blush graced his snout as he shook his head rapidly.

"S-Sorry! I was just staring off into space thinking about you complimenting me like that, and I guess I accidentallly blocked you out! It's just that you complimenting me like that made me feel a bit giddy and...and..." He blushed a bit brighter as he lowered his head in shame. He was now rambling on, Frisk probably doesn't want to hear that. "Oh...I'm so sorry..."

Frisk smiles at him. 'Hello, So Sorry. I'm Frisk~"

The artist was briefly confused by this until he finished comprehending what Frisk just said. He allowed himself to chuckle light, calming himslef down from his hysteric reaction. "Geez. You tuned my name into a pun. You really know how to catch someone off-guard. You aren't very predictable."

"I've heard that one before. Too bad it wasn't exactly under positive circumstances."

'Oh, it wasn't? That doesn't sound very good. What was that first time about?" He saw the smile on Frisk's face lessen slightly in response to the question. There was a strong implication that whatever that first time was and what it involved wasn't a very good experience. From what he could currently tell, it's a rather bad exerience. He felt a little bad for prying, and turned away a little. "Sorry. It sounds pretty personal and not something you'd like to talk about. So I'm not gonna ask anyore. Please, keep smiling. I like your smile." So Sorry sheepishly requested of him, once again twiddling his thumbs and swishing his tail. He didn;'t know why, his soul demanded that he keep the child happy. He was filled with relief when the child indeed smiled again.

"There's no need for you to feel bad. You were just worried about me. I don't want to fault you for something lilke that." Frisk gently shook his head. "So, i there any other art that you want to show me?'

"Oh yeah! I have art from te other members, too! Lemme show you a couple." So Sorry turned around and reched into his bag, unaware of accidtally hitting frisk in the cheek. He turned around again, thugh he gasped as he saw Frisk rubbing his cheek. "Oh man! That was _totally_ my bad! I swear I didn't mean it! I should have been more careful than that!"

Frisk lightly shook his head, smiling softly as he subtly nibbles on some Hot Cats that Sans gave to him a while ago. "It's no trouble, I'm alright. Stockd up on plenty of magic food before I got here. So anyway, can I see the art? I'm very interested in seeing what the others drew."

"Oh, right! Okay! Let's see here...here's one of Madjick, doing a couple magic tricks during his off-time." So Sorry showed him the first image, showing Madjick flowing his magic orbs around and they spakled with a brilliant light. Frisk was impressed with the amount of detail put into the drawing, his mouth slightly gaping with awe. So Sorry chuckled at how silly he looked, and moved onot the next picture. "And this one is a picture of a group of Froggits trying to outdo each ther in a game of leap-frog. Needless to say everyone got bored after a couple hours, and just went home." Frisk was baffled by the blank faces of the Froggits in a nearly endless loop that is leapfrog, illustrated by multiple Froggits constantly circling around each other in a circle. Silly Froggits. Sometimes they're wise enough to give advice. Other times they can't understand him, and yet they're flustered by flirting. It's rather confusing. So Sorry pulls out another picture, taking a good look at it. "Huh. This one is just a quick doodle of the Annoying Dog barking with the River Person. Do you think he drew it? If he did, he's definitely one talented dog."

"I can imagine that. Sometimes i find myself thinking that there's more to that dog than meets the eye. The same goes for River Person. I'm quite unsure what they could really be..."

So Sorry nodded in agreement. They both gaze out to the exit of the Art Club Room with a bit of hesitation, then back towards each other. "Well...we've been here for quite a while. An hour, maybe? Sorry, I must have really been holding you up..."

"It's not any trouble. I like leisure time like this. Especially when it comes to spending time with a new friend." Frisk nodded, the both of then slowly standing up and gathering up their supplies. "I still have a long way to go...and a lot of work to do. I just have to keep trying...and I have to stay determined. It's the only way I'm gonna be able to..." He socflt shook his head while smiling towards So Sorry. "Anyway, I'm go ns stay determined. You should be determined too, So Sorry. There's nothing wrong with starting from the very bottom when it comes to do I g something you love. It means that the only other way you can go is up. Rise and improve, So Sorry. You'll be one of the best artists in the world, without a doubt!"

So Sorry was absolutely astonished by the amount of faith that Frisk had in him, even though the two of them have just met. It was true, though. Becoming a great artist was his dream, and something he tends to lose hope over. But Frisk...he might have just sparked that hope within him just yet. It was...a rather nice feeling.

"Well, I've still got a ways ahead of me, so I have to go now. Bye!" Frisk quickly embraced So Sorry in a friendly hug. The monster was srprised by the sudden display of affection. Though he recivered enough to wrap his arms around the child and return the hug in earnest. Soon Frisk released him and waved goodbye as he left the room first, bracing himself for the heat of Hotland.

"Oh! Um, yeah! Bye..." So Sorry sheepishly waved at him with a small smile. He soon felt something cold at his feet. He was surprised when he saw it was a bar of Nice Cream. Curious, he picked it up and opened it, gazing at the wrapper:

 _"Your art is very special, so keep putting your soul into it!"_

So Sorry felt his soul warm delightfully at the kind words on the wrapper. That's a major part of their name, but the thought that someone out there had so much faith in him, and from a human no less...he couldn't help but feel very light, and more determined than he's ever been before.

It's a very pleasant feeling to have, and he'll make sure that it's well-deserved.

 **(Present)**

 _So Sorry..._

Frisk repeated the name in his head, though it was still mind-boggling to see him all the way out here. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see him, it was far from that. So Sorry was _not_ supposed to remember him. Because he was certain that was their one and only meeting-which made him feel a bit guilty, because he was VERY preoccupied- was many resets ago. And yet despite all of those resets, So Sorry still managed to remember that meeting down to the latest detail. How he was capable of that was beyond him, though he couldn't say that he was displeased by this revelation. Just very, _very_ surprised.

So Sorry must have really treasured that meeting close to his heart.

"So Sorry..." Frisk said quietly. Quickly after that, he walked up and eagerly embraced So Sorry in a hug, in which he gracefully returned, with a happy wag of his tail. Frisk found himself snuggled into So Sorry's slightly squishy belly a little bit. It seemed he was still a bit on the stout side, but Frisk didn't mind at all. Toriel and Asgore were a bit alike in that regard, but that just made them extra fun to cuddle when paired with their fluffy fur. Frisk found himself looking up at So Sorry's happy/shy face. "But...I don't understand. How do you remember me...?"

So Sorry smiles sheepishly at Frisk, petting the top of his head affectionately. "There was no way I was going to forget someone like you, Frisk. Resets or no resets. Course it helps that I tend to accidentally stumble into the wrong time and space..." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "You believed in me as if no one else ever has, which isn't too far from the truth. I wasn't about to let myself forget such a precious meeting, no matter how short it was or how simple it seemed. Just knowing that you took the time to actually sit down and talk to me about my art, despite how lame and terrible it was..."

"I didn't think any of it was terrible. I just thought of it as a starting point. We don't all start being super good at something from the first try."

"I know. You helped me realize that it's not a bad thing. No one was as supportive as you were." With great reluctance, So Sorry pulled away from Frisk and gazed at the fallen bodies of the attackers. "Oh man...they were looking for me after all. Guess they didn't want me running loose..."

That missing piece of imformation has been a cause of slight concern for Chara ever since So Sorry showed up, and these things have attacked them seemingly out of nowhgere. Those false souls powered them with magic, yet they couldn't be sensed in the traditional way. They were only detected by Muffet and Red. That made them extremely dangerous. Not only that, but someone sent these things after So Sorry because he apparently knew something that they didn't want to get out. Strane how someone like So Sorry, whom he perceives as clumsy and shy, could hold information that critical. Though to be fair, the presence of the significantly less hesitant Flowey that could be a critical part of how he wasn't already dead.

Nonetheless, they had their contact. Whatever he knew or whatever he has that was critically connected to the magicians, it would require keeping him safe. So Sorry didn't really seem like a very competent person. But then again, he didn't know the guy very well as much as Frisk did. Maybe there was more to the guy than he apeared, he wouldn't know for sure.

Red blinked. "So Sorry...you smell like shyness and intense amounts of uncertainty..."

His eyes widened as he shook his head. "Oh man, you can smell how nervous I am?! I was sure I bathed thoroughly before I got here! Sorry!"

Asriel blinked in astonishment, reaching out to him. "Uh...it's okay? You didn't-"

"Is this really how I'm going to present myself in front of the Prince, King and Queen?! The latter two aren't even here yet and I might have already messed something up!" So Sorry bowed profusely to Asriel, his eyes tightly closed. "Here I am standing in front of royalty and I was so preoccupied with Frisk that I didn't properly introduce myself! Forgive me, Prince Asriel! It's just so surprising to see that I'm actually talking to someone so important who came back from the de-Gah! I'm rambling! I told myself I wouldn't do that! Sorry about that! I'll slow down! I'll let you catch up so you can...I'm still rambling, aren't I? You didn't understand any of that." So Sorry lowered his ears with a small pout. "Sorry..."

"...Dude. It's cool. _Relax_." Red shook her head. "Geez. I smell intense diffidencd leaking off of his body. Sheesh..."

"I think he's adorable~" Muffet softly cooed.

Soon the others were no longer able to wait anymore, and they caught up to the younger ones in a matter of minutes. Seeing that all of them were grrazed with a couple scratches and bruises, Toriel was swift to apply a green glow of healing magic; the process was hastened with Frisk assisting with his own healing magic. Alphys and Sans were not ignorant of the situation, seeing that there were two bodies lying on the ground with completely blank souls, while one Chara dealt with didn't have a soul at all. This required a bit more closeup examination. Alphys adjusted her glasses as she carefully gazed at the souls of the downed bodies.

"...What...? Their souls are completely blank..." Alphys muttered in confusion.

She narrowed her eyes as she remembered something of a related case. There was a related case for when Chara temporaily gained void-magic and summoned duplicates of her friends, and their souls were completely blank and transparent, save for a white outline. She recalled a similar situation back in the Underground when Chara gained temporary Void Magic to create copies of her friends to attack them. they all had souls, but it offered them no personality, emotions, or consciousness. Only power. And they glitched out of existence when they were killed, instead of turning to dust. These human bodies are corpses, and these blank souls are making them move and attack. Nothing else. This was bound to be troubling.

"...I'll need to put one in a Dimensional Box. Both Geno Me and Gaster have one each, so one of them can do a deeper examination in my place. I'll check in after a certain amount of time passes." Alphys said, pulling out her phone to place the 'Transparent Soul' in the Dimensional Boxes. "Anyway...this must be the contact that Flowey mentioned to us."

"I'm going to assume that he is. So, what's your name?" Undyne said as she gazed a calculating eye towards the kangeroo-like monster.

"I'm So Sorry."

"That so? How come?"

So Sorry shook his head rapidly. "G-Gah! I did it again! Totally forgot my manners like a doofus! King Asgore! Queen Toriel! Prince Asriel!" He blinked. "Wait a minute, I did Prince Asriel already, didn't I? Darn it, I allowed myself to ramble again!" He bowed multiple times, though his fedora fell off his head on the last bow. "I'm so sorry! My bad! That's completely my fault!"

"Nevermind. I see and hear it now." Undyne shook her head.

"Least we know how he got his name..." Red said with a soft laugh.

"Guy is a total wuss." Chara deadpanned. So Sorry was about to say something, though Chara swiftly covered his mouth. "Take a break on the apologizing, will ya? Pretty sure you need to breathe."

So Sorry nodded softly as Chara released his muzzle, and he allwed himself a couple moments to breathe before he would try speaking again. Though Asgore was quick to start the next subject of conversation before he did. "So Sorry. You are the contact that Flowey has been speaking of. He says you know where the magicians are hiding?"

"O-Oh! Yes! Yes I do, Your Majesty!" So Sorry rapidly bowed.

Asgore lightly patted his head, picking his fedora off of the ground and handing it to him. "There's no need for that, new friend. Simply Asgore will do."

So Sorry was a bit surprised, though he sheepishly nodded. Brushing the dirt of his fedora and setting it back onto his head, he gazed at everyone with a more calm nod. "O-Okay. I do know where the magicians are hiding. The important thing to know is that it's completely cut off from the outside world. Only the magicians have been able to enter and exit the space on their will." He shyly twiddled his thumbs and buckled his knees. "Though I kinda...managed to get in anyway...completely by accident...and they didn't like that I managed to do that...so now they really wanna kill me because it was supposed to be top-secret..."

"The dude discovered a top-secret land on _accident_. Does that spell 'idiot' with a capital _'I'_ anyone? Or a serious case of dumb luck?" Flowey rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it's not the matter that he got to the place with be beside him. It's _how_ he got there that's caught their attention, and they seriously want him dusted for it. Besides, none of us can do it."

 _so that lightning chick was bluffin' about wantin' a challenge because she didn't think we'd have a way to find her? either that or she just doesn't know about this._ Sans thought curiously, and also with a hint of concern. They know that they're coming, but they didn't actually expect to be found? If this was the case, So Sorry and Flowey were highly unexpected breaches in their security. "how did you even stumble upon where they were hidin' anyway? is it somewhere nearby?"

"Close. It's not on a different land entirely, but it definitely isn't anywhere near Ebott. Like I said before, I stumbled upon it by accident. But now that I've been there once, I can be there again, this time it'll actually be intentional. Just gimme a second..." So Sorry reached into the pack strapped around his shoulder, narrowing his eyes bit. "I know I have it in here somewhere...where...ahah! Here it is!" So Sorry pulled something out with a bit of excitement. It was...a pencil. Though it wasn't just any pencil. A magic encil with was a sparkling rainbow, constantly flashing multiple colors every few seconds. "This is my Magic pencil! Anything I draw with it can be enhanced with my art magic, and brought into reality!" He lowered a bit while rubbing his neck. "Well, anything within my ability and imagination to create. If I don't have enough magic to maintain it, it won't last very long. And my magic stamina...isn't the best."

"that makes two of us, bud."

"Sorry...'

"nothin' to be ashamed of. just tell us how this is gonna help us out."

"Okay! Stand back!" So Sorry declared as he turned his back on everyone and held out his pencil. He then jabs it forward, surprising everyone when he poked a hole into thin air. He then begins to draw a wide circle as neatly as he possibly could, making sure it was large enough to fit Asgore's size. Then it begins sparkling wih bright colors, until it opens up fully and gives view to a portal. A portal giving view to a hidden land. It seemed recognizable to Asgore and Toriel, and _very_ recgnizable to Chara.

It was recognizable enough for him to clench his fist in anger. _There...of course they'd still be acting from there...so this is how it is, then._ He was also a bit astonished that So Sorry's pencil could do such a thing from a seemingly simple tool. Perhaps the Angel's Blessing did reach him, and it's given him a wide variety of Art Magic. It was a strange concept, though it meant that anything that So Sorry creates with his magic tools becomes real. His only possible limitations is that he can't use his magic to it's fullest without those tools, and his stamina is poor, just like Sans.

No wonder the magicians wanted him dusted. Despite his personality, his magic has enough versatility to to be a very huge nuisance to them. Such as literally drawing a door to their hiding place.

"CHARA? YOU SEEM TENSE ALL OF A SUDDEN." Papyrus claimed, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder.

Chara briefly turned the the tall skeleton, then roughly shook him off. "I'm...I'm alright."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Positive."

Asgore turned towards everyone with a strong nod. "Me and Tori know exactly what this place is. And we're quite surprised that it managed to stay hidden for so long, as well as mostly remain virtually unchanged from the view of this portal. But alas, we have to actually go through the portal so we can confirm our suspicions. We are heading for old territory, while it may seem very new to the rest of you. We don't know if it's truly changed or not, so it's best we be on our guard once we enter."

Undyne folded her arms. "Pre-war territory? And it remained completely unhidden? That does sound like it's gonna get a bit convoluted. We really should be on our guard, as most of us haven't a clue as to what we should expect. Especially if they said they're waiting for us and So Sorry is an accidental surprise spoiler. They wanna kill him for doing such a thing. But with us around, that's definitely not gonna happen. We won't let them hurt him on any magnitude." Undyne nodded."Alright, let's not prolong this! We should just jump right through it!"

So Sorry twiddled his fingers a little. "Uhhh...here's the thing. I haven't done this kind of thing beforee. So I don't actually know exactly where we'll end up in that specific location when we go through. it might be completely random where we land there in that land. We might even end up separated."

"That would actually be rather helpful. Even if we become separated, we'll cover more ground that way. We'll eventually be able to find each other at some point." Shamir nodded.

"See? Shamir agrees with me!" Undyne pounded her fist ito her palm. "Though since we might be separated anyway, it might as well be in some sort of grouping. I'm calling Alphys and Shamir!" She swiftly hoists Alphys over her shoulder and grabbed Shamir by the scruff of his neck.

"E-Eh?!"

"Undyne, wait! Let's think this through first!"

"No time for thinking! Now's the time for acting! _NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ " With her signature cry, Undyne jumps through the drawn portal, vanishing through it in a sparkle of rainbows particles.

"Well, now we know that it works. Kinda. Maybe." Red shrugged. "If she says stay together in groups, we might as well stay together in groups. I guess I'll go with Asriel~" Red took after Undyne's example, grabbing Asriel by the back of his scarf and jumping through the portal. Asriel let out a shocked bleat as they both disappeared in a flash of rainbow.

"Oh dear. That might lead to problems. Nonetheless, I'm confident that those two can take care of each other. Though I'll be more comfortable if we find each other quickly as soon as we land." Toriel said nervously as she took Frisk by the hand and slowly walked through the portal. Asgore nodded softly as he entered right after they did.

So Sorry began breathing a bit heavily, wiping a bit of sweat off his brow. "Can...can we get a move-on, guys? Can't really maintain portals for long..."

Papyrus brushed off his shoulder and huffed triumphantly. "ONWARD INTO A NEW UNKNOWN LAND. COME BROTHER, NEW TERRITORY AWAITS US, AND IT'S IMPORTANT THAT WE MAKE TRUE HASTE!"

"comin'." Sans shrugged as he followed after his taller bother, disappearing through the portal, which was getting slightly unstable, signifying So Sorry losing control of the portal.

Flowey had discarded his pot for the time being, wrapping around Chara's shoulder. "There's not a moment to lose. Let's go, Chara." Chara didn't verbally respond, but he nodded strongly in agreement as he began stepping through the portal. Muffet gingerly held his hand as she walked with him, slightly making him feel better. The three of them passed through the portal, and So Sorryt jumped through it before the portal completely destabilized and closed up behind them. They were on their way to this unknown land, a land that Asgore and Toriel were familiar with. Though they were all unaware that Chara is the most familiar with the area. He didn't think that this setting was still standing and existent. And he also hated the fact that he had to go back.

Though since he hated the magicians even more, it was easy for him to make the decision to return there.

 **(?)**

The female on the throne slowly opens her eyes, and she smiles softly. _"Well...it looks like they're here. Guess they managed to make their way here after all, especially Chara. I'm rather interested to see how he reacts to returning to his TRUE old home..."_

 _"Nonsense, M'lady! There's no reason for you to be troubled by that bothersome pest!"_ One of the magicians declared with an outraged huff. He seemed to be the largest of the bunch _. "Allow me to deal with him. I should me more than enough to handle that spawn of damnation!"_

 _"I can feel his power from here...as well as his rage towards us. It's both of these things are intense and immense. I suppose his prior defeat was only successful at making him angry...how amusing~"_

 _"Your idea of humor is...questionable sometimes, M'Lady. Nonetheless, you shouldn't sully your hands with that miniscule stain in history. I shall erase him for you with extreme prejudice!"_

 _"You seem rather confident...very well. Do whatever you want."_ She nonchantly sends him on his way, and he quietly sinks into the earth, the dirt moving beneath him. She rubbed her chin curiously as she closed her eyes. There were plenty of reasons why Chara hated to come here, and she was the most significant one. Though she was actually excited at the prospect of seeing him again, she was also a bit disappointed that So Sorry managed to escape alive. He would be spoiling a lot of surprises. it was also ludicrous, because he stumbled here completely by accident. He seemed incompentent, but that incompetent nature only made him more unpredictable.

...Oh well. There was no use complaining about it. She turned to the side, where she could see more humans with a soul that granted them magic, but completely void of personality. Those first three were just a test run. Now she'll see how they fare against the finished products. Her magician subjects worked really hard on them, so they're hoping that they are up for the job. Then again, she didn't care much if they were a success or not. All she was interested in, was the chaos that they would bring.

...Maybe she could start by having her subordinates and their respective minons attack her unsuspecting citizens. That'll be a 'test' to see if the monsters truly care about humanity, or if it's just a sham to keep humans from turning on them. Either way, it would give her something entertainment to watch, trials of humans and monsters.

Trials, like one of her subordinates suggested.

 _"Let's see if the rumors are true. Will the monsters leave the humans to die? Will they try to defend them? Do they REALLY care? And Chara...what's your true, genuine stance when it comes to humans and monsters?"_

She smiled sadistically, lightly kicking her feet up while staring at the ceiling.

 _" **I'm very curious to see how they all answer~** " _

* * *

**Okay, I've spent enough time for buildup. The next part is when things really, _truly_ get rolling, and I do some actual world-building with this mysterious location.**

 **So Sorry...he's such an adorable, clumsy, apologetic dork. I couldn't help but make him so. Though he still a character of significance, as you saw here. He's eveyone's in and out to sueriously dangerous territory, even though his magic is clumsy. His protection is critical.**

 **One of the magicians has grown impatient, and is immediately going after Chara. Though he may be surprised as to how their encounter might end...**

 **Chara: *eyes glow red wtih quiet rage***


	44. AN: A Tough Decision

**Heya.**

 **So, uh...I've gotta make a tough call here. A _really_ tough one.**

 **I've been hearing that the creator of the Flowerfell/Overgrowth AU, Sanei, has asked that all works that isn't fanart be taken down as they're _REALLY_ tired of people taking the work and passing it off as their own, showing absolute disrespect for their wishes. And since I used a Flowerfell arc...yeah. I have to go through with it and stop it altogether.**

 **I'm honestly quite sad that it's come to this, as I put a lot of time into this, but I gotta do it.**

 **Besides, another reviewer put in their thoughts about my use of Au's as sort of an asspull to move the story along...and after a long time of contemplation, as well as the info provided above...they're absolutely right. I can't be doin' stuff like that when I started with somethin' great...and it turned into a huge mess. Well, no more. I had something going, and it might be too little too late to fix it...but I'm standing by my decision.**

 **The New Frontier is not going any further than this.**

 **'Our Own Route' and 'Tales of The Underground' will obviously still be there, and I'll still be updating the latter. However, 'The New Frontier' as it is...it has to go. I had started with something original. And whether I keep the people who followed and favorited this story or not, I wanna keep that originality as best as I can. I genuinely do appreciate that the people who read this story loved what I had, and I do hope they don't hate me for this decision. Please understand that this is just as hard on me as it probably is for those who loved this.**

 **Don't fear, Undertale Fans. For those that actually liked my trashy stories, I haven't given up on this series as a whole. 'Our Own Route' was meant to show a scenario in which written fate CAN be defied, and that anything can change. It's also my most successful story on my entire freaking profile! The amount of favorites and follows and views on it was COMPLETELY unexpected! I was blown away by how much people that liked it, especially when there are so many authors here that are INFINITELY better than I am! 'Tales of the Underground' showed the fruits of defying fate, as well as waiting out those six years. 'The New Frontier' was meant to show this trend continuing, and that things on the surface isn't gonna be TOO easy. It's also meant to be MUCH longer than either of the other stories, to some degree. So I plan on giving it a complete reboot. More original arcs(on some level), no AU hopping, and MUCH more focus on the Surface. I was planning on doing that, and I completely blew it. That needs to change.**

 **Just know, I'm not doing this _just_ because of _one_ reviewer who criticized my heavy use of AU's, or the fact that the Flowerfell creator wants anything related to it that is not fanart taken down(I DO respect their wishes, though). This has been on my mind for a _LOOOONG_ time, and put on heavy personal debate. These two things only furthered my finalizing of this decision. I hesitated greatly, but I'm gonna stick to my guns and start this story from scratch. Many of you were looking forward to the Seven Magicians Arc. Hate to say it, but I'll have to put that on hold for now. Besides, with this decision, I'll be able to build that one up to an even better degree than before, hopefully.**

 **And with this difficult decision, I finally decided on a name for the series: 'The Dreemurr Chronicles', as the series' greatest focus is on Asriel Dreemurr, as well as the lifelong redemption quest of Chara Dreemurr, with Frisk Dreemurr helping them both along the way. Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr will obviously have more focus, ESPECIALLY the latter. (Most people just completely disregard Asgore and throw him under a bus, while Toriel gets off mostly scott-free. I love Goat-mom very much, but that's a _big_ no-no) And with their combined Determination, and the help of their friends, they can change entire destinies for the better.**

 **So, quick summary: Taking the story down to start anew, gonna have significantly less mentions of AU's, much more _ACTUAL_ Surface time, hopefully more original arcs, maybe better grammer, and others. Some things might stay(Red will definitely be one of them), but most might not. I'll hold off on the deletion for a couple days so you can say your goodbyes. **

**Just to let you all know, you're ALL amazing. Because with the positive reinforcement, and even the criticism, be it harsh or gentle, all of you have helped me grow better as a fanfic writer. And it's with this experience that I hope to write a reboot that's might even surpass this one in quality, even if word quantity might decrease. Maybe people will like it better. Maybe not. Maybe the damage is already done, but I'll carry on anyway. Because I'm not here to be some bigshot fanfic writer who aims to have the most favorites, follows, reviews, or anything of the sort. I probably did when I was much younger(creating my account younger, and much more naive), but no more. I'm here to make the people who DO read these stories as happy as I can possibly make them.**

 **That's really all I desire here.**

 **I hope you can understand, and that you'll stick around for the reboot of 'The New Frontier'. Hell, I might even give it a different name. That's how serious I am for this. Really, truly, thank you for sticking by me. And whether you stick around for the reboot or not, I really appreciate that you all read this. Truly, thanks a lot.**

 **Farewell, and Stay Determined!**


	45. AN: Concept For A Separate Story?

**For those of you who had no interest in the AU-hopping parts I did in this story...just go ahead and ignore this. It's fine. I understand not everybody likes those parts. However, for the ones that DID seem interested and actually liked it...hear me out.**

 **I meant what I said when I said 'Our New Era' wouldn't have AU-hopping in it. I'm keeping that strictly as it is. I'll be doing something different there, as the Surface will remain the main focus there. However...that doesn't mean that those who DID like the AU things I did in the story have to be left hanging. The ones that did seem to like it enjoyed it, and I'm happy about that.**

 **So...I'm thinking of making a new story that is NOT gonna be a part of the Dreemurr Chronicles-Our Own Route, Tales of The Underground, and Our New Era-This one will stand completely on it's own, and it's a story with AU's as a focus(Again, those who aren't very interested, you're more than welcome to ignore this.)**

 **Asriel will again be the main protagonist, but in an entirely different direction. I think you might-emphasis on _might_ -find it interesting enough to check out. Let's just say...our poor goat-bro will be having a very cruel bad time in the beginning. Seriously, one will want to hug the goat-bro. He'll get better over time, but it's _NOT_ going to be a swift recovery.**

 **The concept? Let's just say that this time around, an incredibly repentant Chara of a different Geno-timeline tries a hand at redemption earlier than the other story, and also tries to revive Asriel for good. It works...then things spiral out of control _REALLY_ fast when a certain someone decides that simply won't do...but the Undertale Crew-especially his parents- REFUSES to give Asriel up without a fight. They survive the encounter, but... **

**What do you think? I won't be _nearly_ as focused on this as the Dreemurr Chronicles, nor will I work on it right away. Maybe I'll just post one chapter and see how it receives before I decide to continue it. It's just an idea floating around that might interest a few of you, and I'm quite interested in it myself. Not all will agree. Hell, maybe you'll all disagree. That's fine. I just want to see for myself how you'll react, though. **

**I might still delete this at some point and replace it with this new story. Again, I might leave it up simply for references. I'm still on the fence about it. Just something to think about. Since I suck at setting up polls, leave your thoughts in a review. I'll be curious to hear your thoughts.**

 **See ya~**


End file.
